el héroe de la justicia
by dragon emperador carmesi
Summary: un chico con el sueño de ser un héroe que salve a todos se encontraría en un evento que lo llevaría mas cerca de lograr su sueño de ser un héroe la quinta guerra del santo grial. shirou x harem(con personajes de fate grand orden y fate apocrypha)
1. Capítulo 1

**El héroe de la justicia.**

**El Camino de un héroe justiciero**

**Prologo **

Hay veces en que las personas se pregunta que si tomamos una decisión que no deberíamos haber tomado algo nuevo pasaría, pues si eso es cierto, por ejemplo, uno de ellos es que hubieras estudiados para un examen que no estudiaste y así pasarlo, que le hubieras hablados a la persona que te gusta y declararte puede que falles y te diga que no, puede que esa persona te esa oportunidad y empieces a salir con ella. estas pequeñas pero significativas decisiones pueden generar un pequeño o gran cambio en el rumbo de cada historia, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de otros y centremos en el chico que en varios universos se equivocó pero que en este triunfo junto con las mujeres que lo hicieron el héroe que es. Después de todo hasta los héroes más grandes necesitaron la ayuda de otros para mantenerse por el buen camino.

Uno de estos cambios lo genero su padre kiritsugu emiya el anteriormente conocidos magus killer o el asesino de magos esta persona estaba sentado en la sala viendo la luna llena estaba repasando todo lo que sabía que iba a pasar en el futuro esto era la quinta guerra del santo grial.

Pero porque estaba pensando en esto fácil resulta que un uno de sus tantos viajes para salvar a su hija illyasviel von einzbern la cual tuvo con un homúnculo llamada irisviel; resulta que mientras estaba en uno de esos viajes se enteró mediante una investigación que los einzbern habían hecho un bucle dentro de la propia guerra para que esta ocurriera dentro de 10 años.

Oh como maldijo a zalch ese anciano sabía que debía haberlo matado hace años y tomar a maya, su esposa iris y Ilya y ocultarse hasta el resto de sus días, pero, bueno ya era tarde para eso, pero kiritsugu tenía un plan para que su hija e hijo sobrevivan.

Resulta que mientras estuvo en el castillo de los einzbern obtuvo una interesante información sobre el grial parece que en el proceso de crear el sistema del grial se habían añadido aparte de las 7 clases que se conoce otras 5 clases de las cuales eran ruler, gunder, shielder, averger y temptress. Esto lo interesante si bien era cierto que estas clases ya no se utilizaban, pero eso no significa que hayan sido eliminadas del sistema como un ejemplo de esto era el avenger de la tercera guerra.

Esto fue lo que le dio la idea a kiritsugu su plan consistía en que su hijo convocara todas la clases de sirvientes incluyendo las descartadas para así poder ganar la guerra y salvar a su hija de las manos de esos bastardo de los einzbern pero como su hijo iba a lograr eso sin morir por falta de mana y sin tener que sacrificar almas humanas en el proceso fácil este se había dedicado todo el tiempo posible en las líneas de ley para poder extraer el suficiente mana de las personas solo para que sintieran leves mareos o nauseas aunque utilizando este método los sirvientes no tendrían toda su fuerza de inmediato si no después de unas semanas, pero si sus planes eran ciertos entonces los otros master no los invocarían hasta en los últimos día de invocación hasta que lograran encontrar un lugar lejos de la ciudad o un lugar neutro donde las líneas no influyan tanto como por ejemplo la iglesia donde habita el rival de kiritsugu.

Pero bueno como sabía que su hijo se iba a meter en este lio fácil si shirou había heredado la suerte emiya está siempre se metería en líos como el cuándo era más joven "solo que sin magos locos que intenten matarte de la peor forma posible "dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta "aunque si lo que pienso es cierto pues le tengo una sorpresa con su "hermana" jejejejeje" se rio entre dientes.

Si este, aunque un poco raro al final es el inicio de un chico que llego a cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe de la justicia, pero las personas que lo llevaron a lograr ese sueño fueron las que le enseñaron que hasta el héroe más grande necesita ayuda para lograr su objetivo, así nació el héroe de la justicia shirou emiya.

**Harem + sirvientes:**

1-Saber-arturia pedragon

2-Lancer-scathach

3-Archer-atalanta

4-Caster-medea de colchis

5-Berserker-frankenstein

6-Assassin-mata Hari

7-Temptress-semiramis

8-Gunner- Francia drake

9-Rider-medusa

10-Shielder-tamamo no mae

11-Shielder2do-mashu/Gawain

12-Monster-raikou

13-Ruler- la reina de Francia maría Antonieta

14-Aler ego- okita Soji

15Avenger-mordred

16-Saver-jeanne d Arc

17-Saber alter- arturia alter

18-Saber Lily-arturia Lily

19-Lancer2da-arturia pendragon

20-Lancer alter-arturia alter

21-Saber roja-Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus

Rin tosaka

Sakura matou

Illyaviel von einzbern

Luviagelita edelfelt


	2. Chapter 2

**El héroe de la justicia.**

**El Camino de un héroe justiciero**

**Capítulo 1-la invocación y explicaciones. **

Podemos ver a un joven pelirrojo de unos 17 años que iba caminando directo a su casa y preguntándose si el exceso de trabajo y la escuela le estaban haciendo mal, pero que paso para que nuestro prota se preguntara si estaba cuerdo simple la noche anterior vio a una de las idols de la escuela saltar de un edificio antes de desaparecer, luego mientras caminaba devuelta a casa vio a una niña de como 12 años caminando sola a muy altas horas de la noche solo que cuando le cruzara por el lado esta le zurrara en voz lo suficientemente alta para que él lo escuchara.

"si no la invocas vas a morir oni-chan" este se dio vuelta para responderle, pero desapareció como si el viento se la hubiese llevado, claro luego que después de eso como toda persona racional y cuerda creyó haber visto un fantasma, así que como el hombre que es camino más rápido a casa de lo usual no que tuviera miedo ni nada es que lo estaban esperando para cenar y tenía que darse prisa.

Pero bueno eso no es lo importante hoy él iba a estar en la casa solo pues Fuji-nee y Sakura su kohai (huh así que tu kohai ehhhhhh) no iban a estar pues sakura tenía algo que hacer respecto a su familia y pues Fuji-nee pues tenía demasiado trabajo el vio una escena muy graciosa de como ella lloraba y su abuelo lo arrastraba por las pierna para luego llevar la a casa mientras gritaba " ¡noooooooooooooooo la comidaaaaaaaaaaa de shirouuuuuuuuuu!" si eso fue muy entretenido pero bueno nuestro joven protagonista llamado Emiya Shirou también tenía algo que hacer en esta noche pero para saber que era, tenían que saber un secreto muy importante nuestros lectores y es que shirou era un mago pero no muy bueno que digamos de echo era un mago bastante pésimo tanto que ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan simple como el refuerzo, pero bueno tenía tiempo para practicar la taumaturgia se fue a su taller que si un mago más experimentado o mejor practicante viera la intentaría matar por llamar a esa cosa un taller… su cobertizo si por eso de seguro casi todos los magos lo intentarían matar.

Pero volviendo a lo importante él estaba practicando de nuevo a sí que encendió sus circuitos mágicos con la palabra que siempre utilizaba.

"trance on"

Mientras practicaba se puso a divagar en su mente en estos días no solo le habían pasado cosas raras de nuevo sino que también se sentía más débil no sabía porque pero él no era así siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y gracias a su entrenamiento como mago y los ejercicios que hacía siempre estaba en buena forma y casi nunca se cansaba, pero, en estos días se sentía muy cansado aunque en los últimos 2 días ya no se sentía así, de lo nuestro joven héroe no se fijo es en un círculo magia que empezaba a brillar de manera tenue que poco a poco iba aumentando de intensidad y no se fijó hasta que fue muy tarde pero que paso para que algo así pasara tenemos que ir con otras persona que ocasionaron este misterioso evento pero no obstante intencional.

**Flashback**

Rin Tosaka estaba preparándose para invocar a su sirviente para la guerra del santo grial que es una pelea entre magos y antiguos héroes que luchan por el grial un objeto que cumplía cualquier deseo, pero en la guerra solo podía ganar un mago y un sirviente, pero en esta guerra era distinta, pero se iba a dar cuenta durante su ritual.

Luviagelita edelfelt era la heredera de un clan de magos al igual que esa bruja de Tosaka que quería quitarle a su interés amoroso (cof cof shirou cof cof) pero bueno ella le iba a demostrar que era mejor que esa bruja y que ella era mejor para el caballero pelirrojo bien primero lo primero tendría que invocar a su sirviente y ganarle a la bruja bien ya estaba emocionada por conseguir su sirviente así que bajo al sótano para empezar su invocación.

Sakura Matou estaba mirando hacia el circula de invocación con fastidio su abuelo la han estado molestando con estos toda la jodida semana cuando ella lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con su sempai "haaaaaaaaaaaa" suspiro con fastidio "bien empecemos esto que ni-san se encargue de la guerra por mí que todos se maten siempre que no se metan con migo" dijo miran al más anciano de los matou que la miraba con terror y su hermano parecía que se iba a orinar del miedo que le tenía "bien shinji será el representante de la familia no te preocupes no te volveré a molestar" dijo el anciano matou con miedo hacia su nieta que lo miraba fijamente antes de resoplar y empezar la invocación.

Y entonces las tres jóvenes herederas de 3 casas de familias diferentes empezaron el canto para invocar a los sirvientes y las tres empezaron a cantar.

**Piedras y el archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular.**

**Rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena.**

**Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo.**

**Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad formara vuestro cuerpo.**

**Vuestra espada creara mi destino.**

**Escucha el llamado del santo grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**

**Por el presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo.**

**Que alejare todo el mal del mundo.**

**Tú que estas envuelto por tres grandes palabras de poder ven y acude desde el circulo de inhibición.**

**¡Guardian del equilibrio!**

En los tres lugares se pudo observar una gran luz emitida del circulo y ligeros temblores de repente la luz se apagó y…

**¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Una explosión se pudo escuchar mientras que desde el polvo de los tres lugares se pudieron observar en cada uno y total de 5 figuras y todas casi al mismo tiempo preguntaron.

"¿**acaso tu eres mi maestro**?"

Preguntaron las figuras mientras todos sin excepción vieron esto en shock como cinco sirvientes emergían.

**Fin flashback**

**De regreso con shirou**

Este veía como la luz del circulo mágico seguía y seguía aumentando hasta que por instinto se arrojó por la puerta antes de que también explotara y viera como de esta saliera humo y de este se vieran a 21 figuras.

1-la primera era mujer de piel blanca rubia y de ojos color verde de buena figura que era bastante atlética que vestía una armadura medieval de color azul y sostenida lo que parecía ser una espada invisible.

2-la segunda era una mujer de piel blanca ojos color rojo, cabello color morado, su armadura si se podía llamar así parecía un expandes de color morado igual que su pelo con un par de hombreras y este como todo buen expandes dejaba poco a la imaginación en especial con su figura y una gran lanza roja.

3-la tercera era una chica de pelo verde y rubio que vestía un vestido de color verde, pero lo que más destaca de ella a sus ojos era sus orejas y cola de gasto a y también un enorme arco negro.

4- esta usaba una túnica de cuerpo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, pero si se fija va bien se podía distinguir una figura que no se quedaba atrás con las demás, pero si podía sentir algo especial era el gran dominio de magia que parecía tener.

5- la quinta estaba vestida con lo que parecía un vestido de novia blanco tenía el pelo de color rojo y sus ojos eran uno amarillo y otro azul, lleva una gran maza con púas y lo que destacaba de ella no era su figura pues no se queda atrás con las demás, pero lo que más destacaba era un gigantesco cuerno que sobresalía de su frente.

6- esta llevaba un vestido muyyyyyyy revelador de color amarillo que parecía más un conjunto de lencería que hiso que este se sorrajaba de manera muy profunda tenía pelos de color castaño.

7-esta tenía el pelo color negro, ojeras puntiagudas y un vestido color negro y ojos color dorado con una gran figura con pechos que él podía decir era copa e 'no shirou atrás malos pensamientos' y se podía sentir un gran aire de novela viniendo de ella.

8-esta era una mujer que tenía pelo color rojo y ojos color azul, tenía una camisa de color blanco y un pantalón negro muy ajustados que dejaba ver su carnoso trasero y también dejaba ver su escote con sus generosos pechos copa D casi E y llevaba dos pistolas.

9-era una mujer que tenía… dios era la más bella de todas vestía una especie de vestido de color negro, botas del mismo color y llevaba una venda en los ojos (no entendía el por qué) y su cuerpo dios, tenía grandes pechos capo F, piernas torneadas e increíblemente sensuales y un trasero muy bien desarrollado perfecto para acariciar ('no shirou atrás malos pensamientos, así no se piensa de una dama').

10-la próxima llevaba un quimono muy revelador de color azul y blanco tenía el cabello color rosa con ojos de color dorado rasgados, a su alrededor un espejo que flotaba justo a su lado y lo más importante orejas y colas de zorro.

11-la próxima tenía el pelo color rosa con ojos color morado, vestía una armadura muy reveladora muy ceñido al cuerpo de color negro, lleva un gigantesco escudo que era de su propio tamaño.

12-esta vestía una armadura demasiado ceñida al cuerpo tenía el pelo negro llevaba una gran espada japonesa en su cintura y lo que más destacaba sus gigantescos pechos ('dioooooooooossssssssssss que grandes soooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn 'pensó).

13- esta era una chica que parecía tener 14 años o 15 años llevaba un vestido rojo con un extraño sombrero de color rojo y unos guantes de igual color, su pelo era de color blanco y tenía ojos color azul.

14-llevaba un kimono de color rosa, pelo color rubio, ojos color gris y en su mano derecha llevaba una katana japonesa ('se parece a la rubia de ojos verdes tal vez hermanas' pensó mientras la comparaba con la rubia de ojos verdes)

15- este no había mucha diferencia solo que no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer pues llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo con unos cuantos toques rojos y llevaba una espada de color plateado y rojo.

16-esta llevaba una armadura igual a la ojiverde solo que el vestido que la llevaba era de color morado, su pelo era igual solo que esta la llevaba en una trenza y llevaba una espada en sus manos, pero su diferencia más grande de la ojiverde era la parte del frente (cof cof pechos cof cof).

17-esta era idéntica a la ojiverde excepto por sus ojos, armadura y espada que era sus ojos de color amarillo, espada de color negro con toques rojos y su armadura que era de color negro.

18- idénticas a las anteriores solo que su armadura era de color blanco y su espada a diferencia de la ojiverde si se podía ver era de color plateada con la empuñadura de color azul con toque dorados.

19- era literalmente la versión adulta de la ojiverde solo que empuñaba una lanza de color dorado ('como pueden ser tan grandes sus pechos 'pensó mientras la observaba)

20-esta era rubia como las demás solo que sus ojos eran de color amarillo sin ningún brillo, se parecía a una versión más adulta de la ojiamarilla, pero en vez de una armadura azul esta era negra y llevaba una extraña lanza de color rojo que le salían picos de diferentes lados.

21- esta era rubia como las demás solo que usaba un vestido de color rojo que era muy revelador pues dejaba ver sus bragas de color blanco, por cierto, era igual a la rubia ojiverde solo que llevaba una gigantesca espada de color rojo.

Shirou miro a las figuras femeninas en shock mientras cada una sin fijarse en la otras a su alrededor luego vieron fijamente al joven pelirrojo y entonces todos al mismo tiempo preguntaron.

" **¿acaso tu eres mi maestro?"**

todas parpadearon y luego voltearon a verse fijamente entre sí, antes de que el que tenía la armadura de cuerpo completo hablara" valla, valla, pero miren que tenemos aquí a pasado tiempo no es así **¡PADRE!**" grito al final.

"mordred" dijo la chica de armadura azul mientras preparaba su espada invisible, pero justo antes de que chocaran "¡**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg!**" un gran grito las detuvo.

Estas junto con las demás vieron en shock como del cuerpo de su supuesto máster salía humo como si se estuviese quemando que hiso que la guerra de armadura azul y el anteriormente llamado mordred pararan su pelea y se lanzaran preocupadas por el chico.

Shirou estaba sufriendo el peor dolor que en su vida había sufrido podía sentir como partes de su cuerpo empezaban a calentarse hasta el punto en que grito como si se estuviese quemando, lo que nuestro joven pelirrojo no sabía era que la razón por que sentía tanto dolor era por que los sellos de comando se están grabando en su cuerpo y también vio como la chica de armadura azul y el guerrero de armadura con cuernos se lanzaban a atraparlo antes de que callera del dolor.

"¡oí máster estas bien!" pregunto el caballero con cuernos que por lo que pudo escuchar era la voz de una chica, esta se quitó el casco y vio una cabellera rubia y ojos rojos la chica era muy bella y si no estuviese en un mundo de dolor se hubiese sonrojado por la cercanía que la chica tenía a su cara.

"muévanse ahora déjenme revisarlo" dijo la que era cubierta por su túnica, las rubia la miraron fijamente y luego le llevaron al chico " al parecer al joven aquí solo se le están grabando los sellos de comando y por la gran cantidad de nosotras que hay diría que solo tres de los sellos se grabaron en su piel y por la gran cantidad de sirvientes que invoco sin darse cuenta, los demás sellos de comando se están grabando todos al mismo tiempo lo que le produce ese dolor y el humo que sale de su cuerpo" dijo la de la túnica explicándole todo a las demás chica que están a su alrededor a lo que todas asintieron todas al mismo tiempo entendiendo la situación.

"lo mejor ahora es llevarlo adentro y explicarle la situación por lo que vi el chico estaba confuso cuando nos vio" dijo la de pelo rubio con armadura morada a las demás que con cuidado mordred y la de armadura azul lo llevaron adentro de la casa.

Luego de encender las luces con ayuda de Shirou que ya un poco recuperado de los sellos las ayudo a encenderlas luego todas sin excepción se quedaron mirando el torso de nuestro protagonistas algunas la miraban como un trozo de carne, otras muy sonrojadas y otras tantas con una gota de sangre en su nariz y al imaginarse nada santo con joven hay presente el cual como buen prota despistados hiso una pregunta sumamente importante "uh voy hacer algo para cenar alguna de ustedes tiene hambre" pregunto, una de las chicas le iba a decir que no necesitaban comer pues eran espíritus que solo se alimentaban de mana pero antes de decirlo fue interrumpida por las otras chicas que sin dudarlo dijeron " has todo la comida que puedas master tenemos mucha hambre" dijeron todas las rubias presentes con un brillo en sus ojos que les sacos una gota de sudor a todas las presentes.

Luego de vaciar toda su nevera pues resulta que al parecer los sirvientes comen muchos lo que hiso que mirara su billetera y se imaginara como si esta lo viera como un verdugo y lo estuviese a punto de matar lo que hiso que llorara internamente.

Después de comer y dejar en claro en su mente que iba a tener matar a su billetera que solo tuvo una gran nueve negra sobre el que hiso que sus servants rubias lo vieran confundidas y que las demás lo vieran con pena por el dinero que gastaría " bueno master será mejor que te expliquemos que está pasando" dijo la rubia de armadura de color morado" está bien pero porque me llaman master" dijo Shirou " bueno eso es por …".

Luego de eso vino la explicación de que eran los sirviente, la guerra y todo lo demás eso hasta que se decidió hablar la rubia de ojos dorados con la lanza "eso es lo que normalmente pasaría pero por lo que veo hay algunas clases que no deberían estar aquí no es así clases descartadas" dijo mientras miraba a las servan que eran las clases descartadas y todas estaban tensas hasta que alguien interrumpido para que las cosas no se saliera de control "bueno que les parece si en vez de matarnos nos presentamos ante nuestro master" dijo la alvina " bueno yo empiezo mi clase es ruler soy la servant que actúa como mediador en la guerra del grial" dijo la ahora conocida como ruler a los demás "bueno ya que estamos en eso pues mi clase es saber la sierva de la espada" dijo la rubia de ojos verde lo que hizo que las demás rubias la miraran confundida " eso es imposible después de todo yo soy saber " dijo la de ojos amarillo y espada negra, a lo que la de armadura blanca dijo " pero si yo también soy saber y creo que la de vestido rojo también es saber a sí que les parece si tomamos un acrónimo para cada una díganme saber Lily o solo Lily" dijo la de armadura blanca a las demás "bueno entonces puedes llamarme saber alter" dijo la ojiamarilla a las demás "umu entonces puedes llamarme saber roja" dijo la de vestido rojo a las demás mientras Shirou desviaba la mirada para no ver sus bragas, la ahora llamada Lily vio como la que se llamó saber en un inicio no se le ocurrido nada dijo "tú puedes seguir llamándote saber" dijo a lo que la rubia asintió en gratitud.

"bueno ya que estamos en eso mi nombre es rider y mi clase es conocida por ser capaz de utilizar criaturas mitológicas como monturas y los medios de transporte regulares de hoy en día" dijo la peli purpura de gran cuerpo y ojos vendados a las demás "yo soy saver puede que nuestras nombre se parecen a lo de las demás pero en realidad nuestro estilo se basa solo en acabar con la peleas de manera rápida y sencilla pero para que no te confundas puedes llamarme por mi nombre Jeanne d Arc " dijo está sorprendiendo a las demás por dar tan fácil su nombre; a otras no tanto pues era su maestro después de todo merecía saberlo.

"de hecho esto ya lo sabía" dijo ruler a los demás dejándolos en shock menos a nuestro protagonista que veía esto confundido "pero cómo es posible" dejo la versión mayor de saber "fácil es por una de las habilidades de la clase ruler que se llama "the true name discernment" me permite saber los parámetros y nombre de los sirvientes" les dijo a todos dejándolos impresionados.

"valla con esa habilidad no solo sabes nuestros nombres, sino que también tendremos la ventaja contra los otros sirvientes al saber sus nombre" dijo la peli purpura con lanza que se quedó pensando en esto y lo dijo en voz alta a todos los demás sirvientes que solo pudieron asentir de acuerdo con ella" bueno yo soy lancer mi clase se especializa en la velocidad y uso de armas de medio a largo alcance como jabalinas y lazas" dijo la peli purpura "bueno entonces es obvio que hay algo malo con el grial porque yo también soy lancer" dijo la ojiverde mayor a los demás que también la miraron confundidas "pues yo también lo soy" dijo la ojiamarilla mayor a la demás que ahora si estaban confundidas "dejemos eso de lado que les parece si nos dicen sus nombre y así no nos confundimos al mencionar a lancer" dijo ruler a las chica, que mimaron y antes de decir algo fue mordred la que respondió "no es necesario decirlo pero yo sé quiénes son aunque me es muy confuso pero las saber y las otras dos lancer son arturia pendragon o como lo conocen el rey Arturo y yo soy averger aaa y nombre es mordred su hijo" dijo el identificado mordred a todos que dejo a las señalo en estado de shock y no solo a ella sino también a las demás también al mismo Shirou.

mordred siendo inteligente se tapó los oídos ante de que un sonoro "¡**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" se escuchara por el lugar dejando a un Shirou sordo que juro que una granada le exploto en el oído, las chica dando cuenta de su error miraron al suelo avergonzadas por a ver herido sin darse cuento a su maestro que solo atino a sonreírles dándoles a entender que no importaba "ejem, bueno pueden llamarme arturia si no te molesta maestro" dijo la ojiverde mayor a los demás a lo que Shirou solo asintió y le dio una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar levemente a la ojiverde algo que todas y le saco una sonrisa que solo hiso que su sonrojo creciera " que les parece si dejamos de hostigar a mi otra versión, bueno master yo soy lacer pero puedes llamarme lacer alter y como ya sabes soy arturia pendragon" dijo la ojiamarilla mayor a las demás "bueno yo soy archer mi clase es mejor con armas de largo alcance y somos mejor peleando lejos de nuestros maestros ya nuestra clase no necesita estar cerca para usar su máximo potencial y mi nombre es atalanta" dijo dejando en shock a la mujer de la capucha que la miro con nostalgia algo que se preguntó él porque "bueno yo soy assassin mi clase enfoca en atacar por sorpresa a nuestro oponente ocultando nuestra presencia pero yo no posea la habilidad de ocultar mi presencia pero en mi vida pasada fui una espía y mi nombre es mata Hari" dijo la de vestido amarillo muy revelador a las demás "mi clase es berserker y si no le molesta no me gustaría decir mi nombre pero por ahora pero pueden llamarme Franky" dijo la de pelo rojo con el cuerno en la cabeza a las demás que la miraron confundida pues la clase berseker era conocida por dejar su cordura por poder y era la clase más temida en las otras clases "bueno yo soy caster y mi clase se especializa en naturalmente la magia y mi nombre no me gustaría decirlo master" dijo a los demás "bueno realmente no tengo ningún problema con eso jamás las obligaría a algo que no quieran" dijo a todas con sinceridad que lo miraron con una sonrisa por ver que si les toco un buen master "bueno mi querido master yo no soy de las clases mi clase es temptress" luego esta gateo lenta y sensualmente hacia Shirou que se sonrojo y casi se cae pero sostuvo con sus manos hacia a atrás pero en lo que se fijo es que quedo en la posición prefecta para temptress que después de acercarse lo suficiente paso los manos por su pecho sensualmente luego se le acercó al oído le dijo de una manera excitante " y estoy para cumplir todas tus necesidades" luego de eso se alejó no sin antes morderle el lóbulo de la oreja que le saco un suave gemino de su boca a Shirou que la miro con su cara del mismo color de su cabello.

Mientras esto pasaba las otras la miraban algunas con un sonrojo, otras con envidia y otras como una desvergonzada, pero eso no le importaba dándose vuelta solo un poco le dedico una sonrisa coqueta a su máster que solo se sonrojo más.

"ara ara parece que a nuestro master le gusto mi regalo jujujuju"le dijo temptress a Shirou que solo se sonrojo mas de ser posible "ejem bueno master yo soy shielder y soy el siervo del escudo que te protegerá con su cuerpo de ser necesario" dijo la chica zorro que mira a temptress con un puchero mientras agarraba el brazo de master y los metía en sus pechos que hiso que se sonrojara "bueno yo también soy shielder pero mi nombre es mashu" dijo de gran escudo que solo saco una rección "¡mooooooouuuuuuuu no es justo yo debería ser la única! "dijo la peli rosa de manera infantil y metiendo el brazo de nuestro prota aún más profundo en sus pecho cosa que lo siguió sonrojando "perdón no fue mi intención "dijo la conocida mashu a shielder inclinándose un poco " no te preocupes pero no protejas a nuestro master ese es mi trabajo" le dijo a la otra de manera chibi la cual asintió de la misma manera que les saco una gota a todos "emmm podemos volver al tema" dijo ruler "aaaaah cierto" dijo shielder que hiso que las gotas crecieran.

"bueno chico yo soy gunner soy especialistas en armas de fuego y será un gusto trabajar con Tigo master " le dijo la mujer de la marca en la cara a los demás que asintieron y su master queriendo burlar un poco le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que le sonrojo "bueno bueno que casa tan animada tenemos pero permítanme presentarme soy Monster" justo después de que dijo eso todas tomaron su armas para atacarla pero antes de eso nuestro prota actuando rápido se interpuso entre el ataque "¡**QUE DIABLOS LES PASA**!" les grito después de que detuvieron su ataque muchas sin excepción se estremecieron y la nombrada Monster lo miraba en shock no dudo ni un minuto en tratar de defenderla incluso si eso le contaba la vida.

Respirando profundamente Shirou se arrodillo ante Monster y con gran preocupación le pregunto" estas bien, tienes heridas, no te paso nada" dijo preocupado "n-no estoy b-bien " dijo tartamudeando ligeramente, Shirou se giró a las demás y con la mirada les pregunto qué demonios hiso para que casi la mataran, ruler que fue la única que no se lanzó a atacar decido explicar viendo como todas bajan las cabezas avergonzadas dijo" eso es porque la clase Monster normalmente no tiene conciencia y siempre atacan a sus master y si no es por un hechizo de comando no se pueden controlar son peores que los berserkers" le explico a Shirou que solo asintió en compresión "bueno pero aun así deberían disculparse con ella; Monster o no ella no me ataco en cuanto me vio y no no estoy enojado" dijo a lo último viendo a una shielder con lágrimas en los ojos que después de escuchar eso fue más rápido que un rayo se disculpó con Monster y después se lanzó a abrazar a su master contra sus pecho cosa que lo sonroja de nuevo haciendo que el ambiente pesado que había se fuera como si nunca hubiese existido 'si definitivamente nos sacamos la lotería' pensaron todas viendo a su master con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"y bueno ya para terminar soy también saber pero pueden llamarme okita soji" dijo dejando en shock a Shirou al ver a unos de los comandantes del shisenguni frente a él "bueno que les parece si ayudamos a arreglar el lugar que destruimos al llegar aquí solo junten todas las partes con mi magia me encargare de todo lo demás" dijo caster a lo que todos asintieron para ir a la parte de atrás de la casa para arreglar el cobertizo que dañaron.

Luego de eso vino la parte más incómoda para Shirou dormir pero porque después de arreglar el cobertizo y viendo lo tarde que era decidieron dejar las preguntas para mañana, Shirou les comento acerca de que habitación querían para dormir pero antes de responder le preguntaron donde dormía a lo que le señalo donde y todas ellas entraron sin decir nada a su habitación y quitándose prendas para quedarse más cómodas lo que hiso que le gritara que estaba haciendo muy calmadas le respondieron que dormirían aquí pues cabía la posibilidad de que fuera atacado mientras dormía y después de media hora de discutir y que avenger lo acusara de ser gay (que fue cuando se rindió y las dejo dormir con el después de todo que hombre le gustan que le digan gay un grupo de mujeres sin serlo) aquí estaba acostado pero porque no podía dormir fácil sus sirvientes era muy pegajosas mientras dormían todas que estaban separadas por la habitación (excepto las shielder, Monster y ruler que dormían a sus lados) en algún momento, no sabía cuándo todas se habían acercado hacia el quedando así.

Las arturias dormían cada una aferrado a una extremidades y las que no se aferraban las ellas mismas, shielder estaba sobre él y presionando sus pecho contra su pecho, caster y Monster se abrazaban a sí misma, esto no sería problema si no tuviese lo pechos de ambas en la cara y las demás estaban de igual manera o incluso más pegajosa pero, la que más le preocupaba era ruler la cual está cerca de su entrepierna y es por esto y que apenas si podía dormir suspirando Shirou pensó 'si aquí muero entonces moriré feliz' fue lo que pensó antes de irse a dormir sin saber lo que pasaría en la mañana.

Fin del capítulo 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**El héroe de la justicia.**

**Capítulo 2-de compras y los sueños del niño roto.**

En ciudad fuyuki se podía observar un bello amanecer a la distancia, personas iban caminando hacia su trabajo o iban a la escuela todo esto parecía paz y tranquilidad si definitivamente una hermosa mañana o eso se pensó hasta que un fuerte rugido de una bestia como un tigre se escuchó por la ciudad un fuerte "¡**SHIROUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!" todos solo pudieron sentir lastima por quien sea que hiso enfadar a esa bestia, pero que paso para que se llevara este desarrollo fácil pero tenemos que volver un poco al pasado.

En la finca emiya, Shirou tenía la peor suerte del mundo estaba despierto pero el problema eran sus sirvientes seguían como la noche anterior pero había un razón por la que estaba blanco del miedo pues resulta que como todo hombre en las mañanas se despertó con algo duro, nadie lo podía culpar después de todo era niño normal pero con todas sur servant encima de él, nada podía hacer más que regar a todos los dioses que recordaba y a los que no que no se despertaran y notaran todas a su amigo bien despierto, pero como disfruta del sufrimiento de Shirou temptress que estaba abrazando una de las piernas de Shirou primero lo vio a los ojos cosa que lo asusto y lo puso más blanco pensando que lo iba a golpear, pero en vez de eso notando cierto problema del único hombre en la habitación decidió hacer lo más lógico se deslizo entre las sabanas no sabía como teniendo solo solo una ropa interior muuyy erótica hacia a Shirou y después de eso se le acercó al oído y le susurro "quieres que me encargue de este problema de aquí abajo" le dijo en el oído este solo se sonrojo más pero como bueno traidor cierta parte del reacciono moviéndose un poco pero eso no fue la mejor recordemos que tiene a shielder encima por lo que roso cierta parte que hiso que esta soltara un pequeño "mmmm master hay no" esto solo lo hiso ser aún más rojo de lo que era pero antes de que temptress siguiera, Monster decido unirse hundiendo aún más a nuestro prota en sus pecho le dijo "ara ara mi master tiene en problema quiere que yo y temptress lo resolvamos master~" dijo con un pequeño susurro sensual al final a lo que temptress siguiéndole el juego también se acercó y vieron como un shirou parecía que iba a explotar por el sonrojo que tenían iban a parar hasta que alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta del cuarto solo para ver a Fuji-nee en la entrada y entonces estaba viendo la situación y comportándose como una persona madura dijo calmadamente "¡**SHIIIIIIRRRROOOOOOUUUUUUUU**!" grito despertando las demás que se pusieron de pie aterradas mientras que shielder creyendo que era un ataque abrazo más fuerte a shirou para protegerlo pero sin fijarse metiendo la cara de shirou en sus pechos.

Fujima taiga sin espera una respuesta de nuestro odiado protagonista o algunas de las mujeres presentes le explicaran la situación lo tomo de la camisa y lo arranco de los pechos de shielder para luego sacudirlo y decirle" shirou como pudiste que hice para que te acostaras con tantas chicas, no ves que eres muy joven dime quien fue acaso fue el abuelo o algunos de sus hombres" dijo después de soltarlo corrió hacia el teléfono más cercano y empezó a llamar a su abuelo.

"¡abuelo acaso contrataste mujeres para shirou".

….

"no, pero si no fuiste tu entonces fue algunos de tus hombres porque aquí hay 21 chicas"

…..

"claro que no es normal estas chicas están vestidas como si fueran cosplay, una de ella tiene vendas en los ojos y varias aquí parecen dominatrix"

…

"umm sí, hay algunas que los tienen bastantes grandes, demasiado diría yo" dijo mirando fijamente a Monster que se sonrojo un poco por la mirada envidiosas de varias de sus compañeras.

"de acuerdo abuelo te esperare, el ya viene para acá espero que estés preparado "dijo mientras otras como berserker no entendían a que se refería, otras que si entendieron a que se refería se quedaron calladas esperando resultados y nuestro prota se preguntaba hacer de que imagen tenían de él.

Fujima raiga se había bajado de su limusina abrió la puerta de la entrada de la finca emiya y luego de divisar a las mujer que se volvieron a poner sus antiguas ropas para no andar semidesnudas por la casa, al ver al anciano entrar ninguna hiso ningún movimiento pues el anciano no parecía ser una amenaza para ella y el viejo con la mirada le dijo a shirou que quería hablar en privado por lo que este asintió entendiendo lo que dijo y abrió la puerta hacia el despacho de su padre se la cerro después de él y luego se sentaron.

"shirou desde que te conocí has sido el mejor muchacho que eh conocido, te estoy agradecido por todo incluyendo cuidar a taiga" su nieta lo miro con mala cara pero este lo ignoro y continuo" pero ni en mismas locos sueños imagine que mi nieta me llamara para decirme que estaba con muchas chicas y solo tengo algo que decir" este puso la mano en su hombro y su mirada se oscureció levemente antes de iluminarse y luego dijo" estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti hijo, uf y pensar que si kiritsugu no me hubiese dejado esas notas explicando todo no creo que me lo hubiese creído, pero bueno toma" dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de dinero, a lo cual nuestro prota estaba en shock tanto por lo que dijo como por la bolsa de dinero.

"como papa tenía tanto dinero" dijo todavía no recuperado de lo que dijo el anciano Fujima a el "bueno en realidad solo en 15% de todo lo demás lo seguimos teniendo resguardado para dártelo más tarde o por si lo necesitas, pero bueno vallan tú y tus mujeres a divertirse vamos taiga" dijo el anciano mientras la arrastraba del pie "no quiero abuelo además que pasa con el desayuno " dijo mientras se resistía " no te preocupes te llevara a un bufet" dijo y luego de un esfuerzo de su parte logro sacarla de la casa y nuestro odiado prota pues.

RUIDO SORDO

Se desmallo, mientras algunas de sus servant veían con pena a su maestro por todo lo que ha pasado en tan solo unas pocas horas, mientras que otras pues" miren cuánto dinero" dijo gunner a las demás que también estaban viendo más la bolsa de dinero que al propio shirou, pero cuando estas dejaron caer el contenido de la bolsa se pudo observar unos cuantos preservativos y una carta.

Shirou ya recuperado de su ligero desmallo le quito los preservativos a berserker, que lo intentaba abril para ver lo que había a dentro, siendo más rápido que un rayo se los quito los tito en un cuarto para luego serrar la puerta muy fuerte.

Jeanne intentando quitar la incómoda mirada que le dirigían a su master dijo" maestro que les parece si nos cuenta más de usted hasta ahora solo nos dijo que se llama shirou y nada más que les parece si nos habla de cómo es" dijo lo cual llamo la atención de todas y del propio shirou que se dio cuenta de su error les empezó a contar acerca de él, su padre(a lo que saber apretó los puños por saber de quién era hijo pero luego se relajó por recordar cómo es su maestro, pero se preguntó como un hombre con kiritsugu pudo criar a un joven tan bueno como shirou) y lo más importante su sueño.

"así que quieres ser un héroe que salve a todos ¿verdad?" dijo arturia lancer para aclarar y shirou asintió y a la vez pensó que como todos los demás excepto unos cuantos como sakura, Fuji-nee, su padre, raiga-jiji y otros cuantos, pero, en vez de eso todas las miraron más impresionado, otras con una sonrisa sincera pues para ellas el objetivo de su master no era estúpido ni nada, pues para muchas por sus historias y leyendas les pareció un buen sueño pero si este sueño tenía algo de malo era lo autodestructivo que era por lo que las que no tenían un sueño para el grial hicieron un juramento en silencio de no dejar que este joven sea condenado por sus sueños como les paso a ellas.

"bueno que les parece si hago algo para desayunar y luego vamos a la ciudad para comprar algo de ropa" dijo nuestro prota sin darse cuenta del brillo en los ojos de todas las mujeres pues no importa la época, la edad o incluso si son héroes legendarios, las mujeres nunca se cansan de comprar ropa.

Luego de hacer el desayuno y que el team arturia + mordred atacaran la comida en su imaginación el vio como esta cómicamente gritaba por ayuda y como las demás sin duda hacían lo mismo' bueno esto es una bella mañana' pensó pues con Fuji-nee esta comida como las arturias por lo que no se les hacía nada raro, pero bueno este volteo la cara y se fijó en carta que estaba en piso junto a un fajo de billetes por lo que la tomo y empezó a leer.

**Hola hijo de seguro te estarás preguntando por que te escribí esta carta eso es para explicarte tu situación actual si es que tus sirvientes no lo han hecho primero quiero que sepas que lo siento, te eh metido en una guerra que casi 90%posible que te maten de verdad lo siento, te eh dejado un sueño casi imposible en el cual es posible que te maten, traicionen e incluso las personas más cercana a ti te abandonen pero estaré condenado al peor de los infiernos si dejare que eso pasara por eso cree un plan supe en unos de mis tanto viajes que la guerra iba a ocurrir antes de tiempo por que estudie las líneas de ley y cree un círculo mágico atado a las líneas de ley por el cual podrías invocar a todas las clases de sirvientes pero como se todo esto simple, pero shirou presta atención a esta parte.**

**Yo antes era conocido como el asesino de magos era muy temido y odiado por mis métodos, pero ese lo averiguas luego si tienes dudas que quien era entra en mi despacho encontraras todo lo que necesitas saber, pero bueno sigamos en uno de mis viajes para cumplir uno de mis trabajo me encontré con una familia de magos los einzbern; ellos me contrataron para participar en la anterior guerra, pero mientras estaba en el castillo me enamore de una homúnculo llamada irisviel la amaba con locura e incluso tuvimos una hija llamada illyasviel de seguro ya te lo encontraste en esta guerra tiene pelo blanco y ojos rojos, pero continuando el maldito viejo de los einzbern que me contrato nunca me dijo que el grial estaba corrompido por lo cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde por que le pide a mi servant saber el rey Arturo que es casi seguro que invocaste que lo destruyera con mis sellos de comando, pero solo fue el peor error que cometí.**

**Después de que saber hiso eso el grial con lo restante de su poder no solo me maldijo matándome a temprana edad sino también el incendio de fuyuki, por eso te pido shirou destruye de una vez por todas el grial, salva a mi hija el bastardo de su abuelo de seguro le metió en su cabeza que yo los traicione por lo que si puedes en señale una carta que está en mi despacho, también hay un contacto mío que está esperando tu llamada para salvar a tu hermana, si shirou es lo que estás pensando el grial utilizara el alma y cuerpo de Ilya como núcleo para cumplir el deseo, por lo que por favor hijo sálvala de su destino y shirou no sabes lo orgullo que me siento que seas mi hijo eres lo único que después de toda la mierda que me paso me dio las esperanzas para vivir te amo hijo.**

**Ps: tu e Ilya no tienen ninguna relación sanguínea jejeje hazme otro favor cásate con ella y danos a mí y a iris muchos nietos, claro eso incluye a tus servant.**

Después de leer eso se quedó mirando a la nada y pensó en shock 'tengo una hermana, mi padre planeo todo esto y ¡me está pidiendo que me case no solo con mi hermana sino con mis propios servant!' siguió en shock hasta que mashu vio a su maestro y dijo "shirou paso algo" dijo mirándolo "no nada que les parece si vamos de compras" dijo y de repente un frio rodio el lugar y vio como estas lo miraron con un brillo malvado en los ojos que lo hiso temblar "umm chicas ha pasado algo" dijo con miedo.

Estas lo siguieron viendo fijamente sin pestañar hasta que más rápido que un rayo estas lo jalaron hacia afuera mientras todas sin excepción gritaron "**SIIIIIII VAMOS DE COMPRAS**" gritaron con emoción mientras iban con el pobre shirou arrastrado a velocidades sobre humanas, pero hubo algo que lo dejo confuso a lo que pensó 'como demonios saben dónde están las tiendas' esto era algo que lo dejo muy confundido.

Muchos que vieron a este joven; solo los hombres entendieron el sufrimiento que ha de pasar le enviaron sus condolencias con el pensamiento 'suerte joven guerrero tu más grande reto empieza aquí' pensaron todos los hombres que vieron como este entro al infierno mejor conocido por los hombres que iban con sus novias o amigas el temido centro comercial.

Dentro del centro comercial vemos como shirou veía con nerviosismo como todos hay se le quedaron viendo pues con la ropa de sus sirvientes no era nada normal en estos días y respecto a cómo no se fijaron en las características especiales de cada una (orejas puntiagudas, colas y orejas de zorro y gato) fácil antes de entrar caster habiendo predicho pues en algún momento tendrían que salir con su maestro hiso unos brazaletes que ocultaban las características especiales de cada una esto mientras shirou hablaba con raiga.

También tomaron el dinero naturalmente, aunque este no sabía cuándo paso, pero bueno las chicas estaban en una tienda de ropa cada una probándose diferentes conjuntos las más nerviosas eran por supuesto rider por su condición, Jeanne pues creía que iba a romperlo a lo que assassin dijo "va no te preocupes ven yo te enseñare todo" dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras arrastraba a Jeanne a una tienda de ropa.

**con rider**

esta tenía problemas pues si bien a la hora del combate podía utilizar su habilidad de ecolocalización para detectar a los oponentes través del sonido ahora estaba teniendo problemas hasta que "toma" dijo caster desde afuera del probador pasándole unos anteojos a rider que se volteó a ella confundida "están encantados para que tu condición no los afecte señorita medusa" dijo a lo que rider le pregunto" como me reconociste "dijo "no fui yo si no archer" respondió caster "ya veo" dijo mientras recordaba haberse encontrado con atalanta antes "gracias " le dijo justo después de cerrar la cortina ya con los lentes puestos "no hay de que" respondió un poco incomoda después de todo al ser la bruja de la traición nadie le había respondido sinceramente a ella por lo que esta pequeña pero significativa muestra de confianza le era muy raro y muy incómodo.

**Con shirou**

Este estaba nervioso y avergonzado sentado al frete de probador de ropa, estaba esperando a shielder, temptress, Monster, lancer y arturia(lancer) que estaban probándose unos brasieres cada una en una cabina diferente que de por casualidad del destino (o el autor) estaba al frete de él.

De repente una de las cortinas se abrió y de esta salió una shielder con un sujetador color azul, con bragas de encajes del mismo color "shirou ¿qué te parece? ¿cómo me queda? "dijo esta mientras daba vueltas que hiso que nuestro protagonista se sonrojara profundamente y conteniendo una hemorragia nasal hablo" sete ven muy bien shielder" dijo a lo que shielder sin pudor alguno se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazo a lo que este se sonrojo más.

Aun con shielder abrazándolo este se fijó en que algunas mujeres se le quedaban viendo con mala cara lo que hiso que nuestro protagonista se pusiese más nervioso a lo que este separo a shielder con suavidad, pero rápido "umm shielder no puedes hacer eso aquí las personas podrían pensar mal de cómo te ves" dijo rápidamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

Shielder ahora percatándose de las personas que la miraban después de lo que shirou dijo tomo otro conjunto y entro de nuevo a la cabina, aunque a ella no le importara lo que las demás personas pensaran al parecer a su máster si por lo que ella hiso esto por el después de eso tomo un par de conjuntos de cerro la cortina detrás de ella.

Shirou suspiro aliviado de ver como shielder entraba de nuevo a la cabina no era que le molestara lo que ella hacia pues, aunque se conocían hace poco más de un día este se estaba acostumbrando a lo cariñoso de esta, pero le seguían poniendo nervioso las miradas que les mandaban las demás personas después de todo a que adolescente no les molestan lo que dicen las personas a su alrededor.

Pero viendo como las mujeres que antes lo miraban fijamente volvían a comprar de nuevo se sintió aliviado 'bueno shirou ya vez parece que ya paso lo peor o lo mejor' pensó lo ultimo volviendo a imaginarse a una shielder un ropa interior a lo que se sonrojo y luego de darse cuenta de su pensamiento este sacudió la cabeza 'no shirou atrás malos pensamientos' dijo en su mente a lo que luego de calmarse se sentó pensando que ya no habría mas cosas que lo avergonzaba.

O pobre tonto.

De la segunda y tercera cortina salieron unas lancer y arturia(lancer) con lencería de tal erotismo que hiso que un pequeño chorro de sangre salió de su nariz y un cierto amigo empezara a despertar de su letargo 'no quédate abajo' pensó en apanico que hiso que misteriosamente el ser supremo que habitaba en su parte baja volviera a dormir.

Lancer lleva un brasier de color negro con bordes rojos y bragas color negro mientras que arturia(lancer) llevaba un brasier de color blanco con toques verdes al igual que sus bragas y ambas sonrojadas le preguntaron al mismo tiempo "como nos vemos máster" estas palabras golpearon fuertemente a shirou en la cabeza que hiso que la hemorragia nasal se intensificara "s-s-s-se v-v-ven m-m-muy b-bien" eso dijo lo mejor que pudo mientras en su mente 'demasiado lindo y sexi' pensó demasiado estimulado.

Lacer y arturia(lancer) miraron a su maestro con una sonrisa muy linda y esta inclinándose muy levemente, pero sin darse cuenta dándole suficiente espacio para que este viera su escote pero que salió de sus bocas casi hace que muera de una hemorragia nasal "arigatou goshishi-sama" esto lo habían dicho lo suficientemente alto para que solo shirou la escuchara pero el daño ya estaba echo en nuestro prota que estaba con la mirada perdida mirando al frete con un gran sonrojo y una pequeña hemorragia nasal y viendo a su master en este estado ambas entendieron el por qué temptress y Monster se burlaban de su master estas no perdiendo el tiempo tomaron otros conjuntos entraron de nuevo a la cabina dejando a un shirou super sonrojado ' si consigo otro sirviente voy morir desangrado' pensó este.

Después de esto este pensó que los dioses lo iban a dejar un momento tranquilo y recuperar su control, pero nuestro prota no entiende que cuando se trata de mujeres los hombres nunca tienen suerte y en especial si eres el si se trata de estos seres.

Este vio como de la cuarta cabina salía la cabeza de temptress la cual cuando lo localizo esta le hiso una seña para que valla hacia halla y shirou ni corto ni perezoso fue hacia al lugar pensando que esta tenía problemas con algo o que había roto algo (si eres un pobre idiota) pero lo que no esperaba era que una mano lo jalara hacia adentro del probador a lo cual este soltó un grito un silencio que por alguna razón todos en la tienda ignoraron.

Después de recuperarse de esto vio en shock a una temptress con un sujetador negro y bragas negras que estas últimas parecían más tanga que otra cosa "tem-tem-temptress" dijo este sumamente sonrojado "q-q-que h-haces " dijo como podía "ara ara como que hago no es obvio solo te estoy mostrando mi conjunto" dijo y luego acerco hasta presionar sus pechos contra él y luego susurrarle "que tal me veo" le dijo sensualmente al oído que hiso que nuestro protagonista casi gimiera pero dándose cuenta de lo que pasaría si esto seguía así este hiso lo más lógico "¡**ME TENGO QUE IR!**" grito muy fuerte y salió rápido del lugar mientras temptress soportaba una carcajada 'definitivamente esto va ser muy divertido' pensó antes de quitarse el conjunto que tiene puesto y empezar a ponerse otro.

Shirou había tenido suficiente si esto seguía así iba a morir desangrado pero el mundo es cruel para nuestro prota ya que la quinta temida cortina se abrió revelando a Monster y sus gigantescos pechos apenas sostenidos por el sostén color purpura que lleva y las bragas de igual color que apenas dejaban vistas a la imaginación esta vio a shirou y le iba a preguntar qué tal se veía, pero no era necesario pues nuestro prota estaba con los ojos abiertos cómicamente y una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su nariz así que orgullo de su trabajo tomo un conjunto aun mas atrevido y antes de entra a la cabina le lanzo un beso a shirou este solo se sentó en la banca esperando su siguiente tortura de parte de sus servant.

**Media hora después **

Después de un tiempo, muchas hemorragias y coqueteos de parte de todas sus servant que al parecer disfrutaban de avergonzarlo salieron del lugar con un shirou pálido de la sangre que había brotado de su nariz que curiosamente tenía pañuelos en sus orificios todas salieron con nuevos conjuntos; saber lleva una falda larga de color azul con una camisa de color blanco y adornada con una pequeña corbata, Jeanne lleva lo mismo que saber solo que su falda y corbata eran de color morado, las lancer usaban un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo, una blusa de color negra(lancer), otra azul con verde(arturia lancer) y otra negra con rojo(arturia lancer alter) cada una con chaquetas de sus mismos colores, Lily y alter iban igual que saber solo que la de alter eran negro con blanco y Lily eran todas blancas, shielder usaba un vestido de color azul con blanco con un pequeño sombrero, mashu iban con una blusa de color blanco, una falda de color gris y un abrigo de color blanco con rayas negra, gunner iba con un pantalón gin de color negro con una camisa de color blanco a la que ella dejo uno botones desabotonados para dejar ver su escote y botas color negras, archer usaba un vestido color verde corto que le iba muy bien con su figura delgada y unas zapatillas blancas, caster tenía una blusa blanca, falda de color negro corta y unas medias largas de color negro con zapatos del mismo color, berserker iba vestida con vestido de color rojo con zapatos rojos, assassin iba con una minifalda de color amarilla y una blusa de color negro, temptress iba con un conjunto que era un vestido de color negro con una pequeña chaqueta de color negro también, rider usaba un abrigo de color negro, pantalón azul y los lentes que le dio caster, Monster iba vestida como rider solo que sus atributos resaltaban más que lo de rider, ruler iba vestida con una falda larga de color negro con toque rojos y una blusa de color blanca, alter ego iba vestida con un pantalón negro y un camiseta de color azul, avenger vestía un pantalón corto, una blusa y una chaqueta roja y saber roja lleva un conjunto de color rojo sumamente revelador una falda super corta y mini blusa que dejaba poco a la imaginación en especial con ese escote.

"bueno chicas que les parece si nos quedamos juntos y buscamos unas cuantas cosas pa- ¿chicas?" dijo shirou a lo último preguntándose donde estaban por lo esté empezó a recorrer el centro para encontrarlas.

Caminado lo más rápido posible con unas(muchas) cuantas bolsas este diviso a las rubias comiendo helado, pero estas últimas no habían pagado y el dueño estaba un poco molesto que todavía no le habían pagado aun con la gran cantidad de helado que habían comido y estuvo a punto de gritarles pero en el último minuto shirou intervino pagando todo el helado (y sin darse cuenta salvando la vida del pobre hombre pues quien le grita a un montón de mujeres que desde que las ves gritan 'peligro' y no 'encabronar') este antes de salir de nuevo a buscar a las demás les dejo dinero para que no se volvieran a meter en problemas y después de esto salió a buscar a las demás.

Este logro encontrar a berserker, caster, archer, ruler y alter ego viendo fijamente una pantalla grande muy sorprendidas con que la tecnología halla avanzado tanto y este viendo esto decidió darle un poco de lujo a la casa por lo que entro a la tienda de electrodomésticos junto a las antes mencionadas y compro un televisión pantalla grande junto a un equipo de sonido y mientras estaban por ahí después de salir y que shirou llamara para un camión que llevara las cosas que posiblemente las demás ordenaran.

Estas siguieron junto a shirou, pero caster vio una tienda de decoración del hogar y vio una esfera de cristal unas cuantas cosas que les gusto por que le pio a shirou el dinero necesario para pagar todo y un poco mas por si acaso 'como demonios papa logro reunir tanto dinero' pensó nuestro prota mientras veía que la bolsa apenas si se veía afectada a pesar de todo lo que habían comprado y lo que le había dejado a las demás por si acaso ,as lo que le dejo a caster shirou solo pensó que si su padre aparte de ser una especie de mercenario era también un especie de yakusa como para tener tanto dinero pero bueno mientras seguía caminando se encontró con temptress, Monster, shielder, mashu, lancer, assassin y gunner que acababan de salir de una nueva tienda de ropa las cuales estaban hablando de algo hasta que se percataron del y lo saludaron este también las saluda.

Ya mas recuperado por haber encontrado a casi todas y solo faltando rider este siguió caminando hasta salir fuera de la plaza este diviso a la peli purpura junto a saber, Lily, alter(saber), arturia(lancer) y lancer alter(arturia) se quedaron viendo una tienda de automóviles pero lo que todas se quedaron viendo fijamente las motocicletas las cuales miraban con un brillo que rebelaba una gran emoción este se les acerco por detrás "rider, chicas que pasa por que se quedan viendo fijamente las motos" dijo este después de acercarse y estás dándose cuenta de su presencia se sonrojaron de sobre manera "pues es que master no gustan esas motos de allá" dijo saber a shirou un poco roja y este antes de responder alguien lo interrumpió "padre que hacen aquí- guau que son esas maquinas que me recuerdan a nuestros caballos" dijo mordred sorprendida y un poco extasiada por montar a esas maquinas a lo que esta agarro a sus padres y rider y las junto y les dijo su plan para que shirou se los comprara a lo rider y las demás arturias asintieron muy seriamente ella querían esas motos si o si así que acercándose donde nuestro prota que las miraba confundido y haciendo lo que mordred dijo pusieron la temible mirada de ojos de cachorro versión bajo la lluvia "goshishi-sama por favor nos compraría eso" dijeron todas a lo que shirou muy sonrojado y por alguna razón que no entendía sentía que estaba bajo un control mental entro a la tienda de la cual por suerte conocía al dueño que se las vendió sin preguntar mucho 'ya entiendo por qué papa decía que tener contactos es lo mejor' pensó recordando una vez que fueron a comprar los electrodomésticos de la casa y habían muchas personas y al parecer uno de los vendedores conocía kiritsugu a lo que este lo atendió primero sin que estos se dieran cuenta; después de salir de ese recuerdo y comprar las motos las cuales eran unas: una ninja de color purpura con diseños de flamas, una Yamaha de color negro con un dragón a lo largo de la moto, una Suzuki gxr-1000 de color blanco con negro, otra negro con rojo y otra azul con negro.

Todas la chicas presentes tenían una gigantesca sonrisa por ver a sus nuevos bebes y todas solo podían contemplar con estrellas en los ojos a sus nuevas motos "muchas gracias master " dijeron todas a lo que shirou solo sonrió en respuesta "esta bien dentro de una hora va a llegar el camión a llevarse todo lo que compramos a casa, pero que les parece si dan una vuelta por el lugar con sus motos " dijo nuestro prota a lo que todas asintieron con emoción "muy bien estaré con las demás arriba si me necesitan ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto "si master" respondieron todas sin problemas y este asintió antes de subir a donde vio a las demás irse.

Mientras nuestras queridas servants se vieron antes de que las mas seria del grupo hablara "muy bien que estamos esperando vamos" dijo lancer alter (arturia) a los demás y ella sin duda prendió el motor de la moto y cuando lo hiso acelero a casi toda la velocidad que esta podía ir, rider ni corta ni perezosa hiso lo mismo para alcanzar a alter y las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Todas estaban conduciendo muy alegres mientras su pelo ondeaba en el aire y sus ojos brillaban intensamente por la velocidad que llevaba y lo libre que se sentían saber, Lily, alter, mordred, arturia(lancer) y lancer alter(arturia) solo podían pensar en lo bueno que seria que estos vehículos hubieran estado en sus tiempos pues la mayoría de sus peleas mas épicas no solo eran cuerpo a cuerpo sino también a caballo y con estas maquinas sus victoria eran casi aseguradas y rider también pensaba lo mismo pero lo que mas les gustaba a todas era la adrenalina que sentían al acelerar cuando vieron un semáforo rojo todas se pararon por instinto y como si fuese obra del destino o del autor todos se miraron fijamente con desafío mientras sonreía como si se retaran a ver quién llegara primero al centro pues estas ya llevan unos 50 minutos conduciendo por el alrededor para no perderse, pero volviendo a lo principal todas estaban esperando el cambio de luz en el semáforo prestando atención a su alrededor vieron como la señal de cruz para civiles empezaba a titilar a lo todas sin dudarlo empezaron a arrancar sus motores dejando marcar en la calle.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que como si fuera una señal el semáforo se puso en verde y sin dudarlo todas arrancaron a toda velocidad dejando luces por donde pasaban.

Arturia(lancer) iba a la cabeza hasta que vio como mordred y Lily se acercaban desde sus costados y está viendo la próxima curva doblo como solo un profesional en nascar hubiera podido hacer todas la imitaron y rider siendo la más experta (por su clase obviamente) decidido hacer un pequeño truco y sin dudarlo en el próximo lugar donde doblar utilizo un atajo que la llevaría a la cabeza de todas.

Arturia(lancer) estaba extasiada al igual que sus demás versiones y su hijo las cuales ya la habían alcanzado y estaban a punto de rebasarla y saber viendo la oportunidad se esconde detrás de uno de los autos que iban a la misma velocidad que ella y cuando todas las perdieron de vista acelero rebasando a todas y poniendo a la cabeza y les sonrió de oreja a oreja a su hijo y sus otras versiones pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo 'donde esta rider' pensó antes de que un destello morado le pasara por uno de los callejones que iba por pasar y todas vieron a rider que les sonreía con un poco de arrogancia y todas como su fuesen una escucharon en sus cabezas 'superen eso novatas' y sin dudarlo rider acelero mas y todas la miraron con desafío y sin dudarlo también aceleraron (nota: por si se lo preguntan shirou antes de entregarles las motos les puso gasolina y les enseñara a como prenderlas pero estas les dijo que ya sabían eso por su diferentes parámetros lo cuales le explicaron a lo que este entendió pero lo que nuestro prota no esperaba era que estas se pusieran a hacer una carrera de motos fin de nota)estaban a tan solo unos 3 de su destino y rider todavía iba a la cabeza pero alter no se lo iba a dejar fácil así que usando un poco del mana que tenía lo concentro en su moto y esta acelero sin darle tiempo a ninguna que reaccionara "¡tramposa!" le grito rider a alter que solo sonrió "¡si te duermes pierdes!" le grito de vuelta pero entonces un destello blanco también le paso y vio a Lily delante de ella "¡entonces te seguiré el juego!" le grito y alter y las demás sin dudarlo utilizaron mana para mejorar sus motos gracias a esto la distancia de 3 minutos y 30 segundos se redujo tan solo 30 segundo pues estas tan solo estaban utilizando el mínimo de mana por lo que no había problema en desaparecer por falta de este "¡que les parece una pequeña apuesta!" grito mordred a lo que toda la atención que podían "¡cual es ¡" le grito lancer alter y mordred las vio y casi de nuevo como si fueran una todas la entendieron y todas tenían un pequeño sonrojo en sus caras sin embargo tenían una sonrisa en la cara y todas asintieron continuando con la carrera todas estaban a tan solo 20 segundo de llegar y mordred huso su explosión de mana y sobrepaso a rider lo que esta vio en shock y mordred a lo que mordred tenia una gigantesca sonrisa y pensaba '¡sin duda voy a ganar esta apuesta!' pensó extasiada.

Mordred estaba apunto de ganar a tan solo 10 segundo, pero un destello negro y rojo y otro azul que estaba justo a sus lados le llamo la atención y esta vio a lancer alter(arturia) y a su padre justo a su lado sonriendo con desafío "¡crees poder superarme hijo!" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo esto para enojar a mordred y estas ganar pero vio como le sonreía y sin duda dijo "! por supuesto que si padre!" dijo emocionada de esto y sin duda y estas poniendo mas mana en la motos aceleraron aún más podían.

En su mente estaba contando '5, 4' esquivaron unos autos que tenían delante y continuaron con su competencia' 3, 2' vieron a shirou a casi 30 metros de ellas, pero con la velocidad que llevaban le tomaría el próximo segundo en llegar y en casi como si fuera una película todas se sonrieron con sinceridad por primera vez y sin dudarlo aceleraron.

**Con shirou 10 segundo antes.**

Este estaba esperando afuera junto a sus demás servants 'donde estarán les explique estuvieran aquí en una hora' pensó y luego se preocupó' acaso las abran arrestado por estar montando a una gran velocidad' se dijo en su mente pero luego vio como tres destellos se pararon en su misma cara y estos eran: mordred, saber y lancer alter(arturia) las cuales tenían una sonrisa este les iba a preguntar por las demás y de nuevo antes de que pudieran decir algo otros destello aparecieron y vio a las demás un poco frustradas pero que sin duda tenían una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros "umm chicas no creen que exageraron con la velocidad" dijo este con una gota de sudor en su cabeza "no no lo creo master" respondieron todas sin dudarlo "ya-ya veo " dijo un poco nervioso "ejem me pueden decir jovencitas por que utilizaron mana en público" dijo Monster a las demás con una sonrisa pero el aura que decía que estaba sumamente encabronada era otra cosa que hiso que esta hicieran lo más lógico esconderse detrás de shirou el cual estaba pálido viendo como Monster paso a verlo fijamente sin parpadear 'porque se enconden detrás de mi no se supone que soy a quien deberían proteger' pensó nuestro prota con lagrimas estilo anime cayendo por sus ojos "y bien master algo que quieres decir en su defensa " pegunto Monster que todavía lo miraba aterradoramente 'piensa shirou, piensa que hacer cuando una mujer esta encabronada' se dijo en su mente y de manera sub realista varias opciones aparecieron 'correr no son mujeres y héroes legendarios con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, suicidio mmmm muy factible-no espera ya se' se dijo a si mismo y hiso lo que todo hombre hace cuando encabrona a tu esposa ….. sobornarla con un regalo' por dios que funcione' pensó "pues es que yo te tengo una sorpresa y es que te tengo una igual a ti y no sabía si te gustaría" dijo este y vio como los cabellos empezaban a cubrir sus ojos y pensó 'lo siento papa no podre cumplir mi sueño' pensó ya viendo su final.

O eso pensó hanta que sintió como su cabeza era agarrada y empujada dentro del escote de Monster "¡ooo master sabia que usted no aria nada malo y chicas por favor no hagan tanto escandalo y ahora donde esta el precioso" dijo después de reprender a las chicas y soltar a shirou el cual le señalo junto al camión que estaban esperando para que recogiera las cosas que compraron y vio una hayabusa de color blanco con un dragón pasando a lo largo de la moto "¡kyaaaaaa es bellísima gracias master!" dijo Monster mientras abrazaba la moto como si fuera la mas importante del mundo y shirou y las chicas solo pudieron suspirar de alivio.

**Con las demás servants**

Estas veían la actitud de Monter con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pensando lo inmadura que era eso es lo que creían hasta que alter ego hablo "moooooouuuuuuu no es justo yo también quiero una" dijo esta solo para que la gota de las demás creciera "de echo hay una dentro compre motos para todas las que podían montar con mucha facilidad estas creo que esta dentro del camión" dijo solo para que alter ego le salte en simas y le empiece a agradecer por esto 'como demonios esa bolsa todavía tiene tanto dinero y como coño es posible que solo sea el 15% de todo lo que tiene papa' pensó nuestro prota que después de descansar esta noche iba a leer toda la información sobre su padre para saber como diablos tenía tanto dinero.

Después de corto camino a casa que solo les tomo unos minutos llegar empezaron a desmontar todo con ayuda de los trabajadores y después de unos minutos shirou les agradeció y les dio una propina a todos que salieron mas felices que de costumbre pues le dio 1000 yenes de propina.

Después de instalar todo (cosa que fue solo shirou pues las servants no sabían tanto de tecnología por no decir nada de esta ultima por lo que nuestro prota tubo que conectarlo todo) algunos de sus servants estaban disfrutando de las películas puestas por este casi era de noche y por lo generar antes de preparar la cena siempre iba a practicar taumaturgia y estaba pensando en esto hasta que vio a caster viéndolo "¿hmmm? Pasa algo caster" dijo "si máster por lo que vi estabas practican taumaturgia antes de que llegáramos ayer que te parece si mañana te enseño" le dijo esta a lo que shirou emocionado le dijo que si con entusiasmo pues por fin iba a aprender taumaturgia de manera correcta "hmmm ya que están hablando de un programa de entrenamiento que les parece si nosotras también la entrenamos" dijo lancer para que todas escucharon y estas asintieron.

"bien entonces que les parece si saber, Lily, alter, arturia(lancer), lancer alter(arturia), alter ego, Monster, saber roja y mordred lo entrenan en cuerpo a cuerpo, caster, temptress y yo lo entrenamos por el lado mágico, archer y gunner en armas de largo alcance" dijo lancer a las demás a lo que estas asintieron "bien luego podemos ponernos de acuerdo con los horarios por ahora vamos a lo mas importante la comida" dijo saber babeando un poco y todas las rubias le siguieron mientras babeaban un poco "ah cierto la cena denme unos minutos y estará lista por suerte compre mucha comida y díganme que quieren de comer chicas" dijo y pregunto al final a lo todas sin quedarse atrás empezaron a pedir todo tipo de platillos para que el ultimo emiya hombre los hiciera.

Luego de cenar y con ayuda de shielder, mashu y Monster lavar los platos todas se prepararon para dormir claro le dejaron el baño primero a shirou, pero de lo este y las demás no se dieron cuenta era que otra persona ya estaba en el baño.

Shirou estaba feliz, aunque las cosas se hubieran puesto un poco raras al principio, pero este se había acostumbrado a la atmosfera nueva de la casa que era muy alegre y que si bien todas eran diferentes se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a esos tiempo en que él y kiritsugu disfrutaban de las estupideces de taiga y como a pesar de que no hablaba mucho con su padre la casa siempre desprendía la esencia de familia y cuando su padre murió este se sintió un poco solo pues si bien taiga y sakura venían todo el tiempo este aun así se sentía solo y utilizaba todo el tiempo libre o toda la noche para distraerse mentalmente de todo esto pero con las chicas aquí pudo decir que esta atmosfera que se había perdido hace años se había recuperado misteriosamente y esto le trajo una sonrisa 'si no sé qué pasaría si una a una de ellas les pasara algo' pensó pero luego sacudió la cabeza 'no jamás dejare que eso pase me asegurare de salvarlas a todas lo juro' dijo en su mente y juro en silencio nuestro protagonista.

Justo después de pensar esto este abrió la puerta del baño a lo cual este no se fijo que en una de las canastas había ropa femenina y dejando su ropa en otra sesta abrió la puerta que le dirigida a la parte interior y no se fijo hasta muy tarde de la figura femenina que lo miraba en shock y cuando se dio cuenta también la miro en shock y super sonrojado "m-m-m-master" dijo mashu a shirou que la miraba viendo sus pechos copa D, sus suaves piernas, sus delgados pero fuertes brazos y su buen y carnoso trasero "e-e-es vergonzoso si te me quedas mirando así" dijo esta sonrojada al igual que shirou "l-l-l-lo-lo-**LO SIENTO"** dijo casi gritando listo para correr solo para que unos brazos delgados lo abrasaran por detrás y dos orbes suaves como almohadas se presionaran contra su espalda "ma-ma-master no s-s-se valla" dijo mashu a nuestro prota que estaba tratando de resistir sus impulsos masculinos que le gritaban que la hiciera suya "yo se que no soy tan buena como las demás y que tampoco tengo mejor cuerpo pero es que acaso no soy suficiente par usted" dijo muy avergonzada y nuestro prota tubo que controlarse pues estuvo apunto de lanzarse en contra de ella "acaso no soy suficiente para usted" dijo ella al final que solo hiso que nuestro ignorara sus instintos que dejaron de joder misteriosamente y volteándose tomo a mashu de sus hombros la miro a los ojos y respirando profundamente "mashu realmente no se que clase de ideas tienes de mi pero no soy esa clase de hombre y tu junto a las demás eres una de las mejores cosas que has llegado a esta casa después de todo antes de que llegaran mi padre había muerto y a pesar de que tenia Fuji-nee y a sakura había veces en que estas no podían estar con migo y me las pasaba practicando magia y otras cosa con tal de distraerme de eso y aunque nos conocemos hace un día esta casa no a tenido tanta vida desde antes que papa muriera así que no creas que no eres suficiente ustedes son la mejor cosa que me a pasado después de conocer a sakura y Fuji-nee" dijo nuestro protagonista a mashu que lo miraba bajo una nueva luz lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta por estar tan mentido es que la demás también habían escuchado esto y muchas de ella sonrieron con un calor en su pecho que unas no habían sentido y otras hacia siglos que no lo sentían acaso este joven que no llevan más de un día no era imposible sin embargo ninguna quito esa posibilidad esa noche o la siguiente.

Pero volviendo al baño nuestro prota ya dándose cuenta de que estaba viendo a una mashu desnuda completamente estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y apunto es la palabra ya que mashu vio cierta anatomía cuando bajo la cabeza y vio un bulto demasiado grande esta se sonrojo y antes de irse tomo a shirou del rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego tomo la toalla lo más rápido posible y sonrió con la cara roja y dijo "gracias master" luego cerro y se fue.

Nuestro prota después de eso se baño y en esa noche cuando todas se fueron a acostar esta se pego mas a nuestro prota al igual que las demás, pero esta noche no estaría llena de sueños bonitos por que las servants verían el infierno por lo que paso su maestro.

**Sueño de shirou.**

_cuando todas abrieron los ojos vieron y sintieron lo que el chico frente a ella pasaba._

_Todo a su alrededor era cadáveres todo estaban reducidos a cenizas había muerte por doquier las personas que estaban hay solo podían hacer algo y era gritar o solo cerrar los ojos esperando su final una de las escenas mas desgarradoras que todas vieron fue a una madre sosteniendo a sus hijo de no mas d años de edad en sus brazos mientras eran quemados hasta la muerte, pero lo que hiso la escena a un mas desgarradora era el bebe de no mas d mese de edad que morían de manera cruel y dolorosa 'quien demonios pudo haber soportado esto' pensaron todas en perfectas sincronías pero cuando voltearon abrieron los ojos en shock un chico de mas d años de edad de pelo rojo y ojos dorados 'shi-shi-shirou' pensaron todas en shock mientras sentían todo lo que su maestro sentía las miradas de odio, las personas que le gritaran en su mente que no merecía sobrevivir, su cuerpo que le gritara que se detuviera y descansará y sus ojos que por siempre recordarían este horror por el restos de sus días._

_Vieron como su master intentando no escuchar las voces se tapaba los oídos y seguía caminando hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mas y vieron como apunto de cerra los ojos y desaparecer por siempre en este lugar maldito una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la vida que saber reconoció y vio en shock "¡un superviviente" dijo ni mas ni menos que kiritsugu emiya que sostenía a shirou mientras decía "vamos tienes que sobrevivir" dijo este 'imposible este es mi mismo master que no le importo hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar esta persona que intenta salvar a este niño es aquel monstruo' peso saber hasta que vio cómo kiritsugu sacaba algo y luego una luz dorada cubrió a shirou pero las alturias lo reconocieron 'Avalon' pensaron todas en shock resulta que su maestro la tenia dentro de su cuerpo, pero volvieron a prestar atención a shirou y kiritsugu cuando este exclamo "¡esta vivo, está vivo, que alivio, que alivio" dijo mientras lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a el niño que solo pensaba en la envía que sentía al ver como este hombre por solo salvarlo era tan feliz y solo pudo pensar algo si el es feliz acaso yo también puedo serlo pero las presentes podían decir que fácilmente que el niño no quería que nadie pasara por el dolor, por el infierno pues este ya lo había hecho y se prometió que los salvaría a todos donde hoy en día fallo. _

**Fin del sueño.**

Todas se despertaron pero no hicieron ningún movimiento brusco para despertar al joven que todas abrazaban si hubieran estado en mejores circunstancias posiblemente solo se hubieran sonrojado pero todas abrazaron en silencio a nuestro protagonista que le salió una pequeña sonrisa mientras murmuraba los nombres de algunas de ella, pero todas tenían algo pensando en común 'no permitiremos que nadie mas te haga daño' juraron todas en silencio que volvieron a dormir recostados de nuestro protagonistas que como podía las abrazo para pegarlas mas a el y estás viendo lo que hacía estando dormido sonrieron un poco y también se acurrucaron contra él y así después de esa terrible pesadilla todos pudieron dormir más tranquilos.

**fin de capitulo.**

**Guest: me base en ese y en otros más que ley para hacer este y gracias por tu apoyo soy novato en esto, pero gracias.**

**Soy SG: gracias y tenlo por seguro ya estoy trabajando en el capitul que posiblemente suba dentro de pocos creo que en tres.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que todos lo que leen y comentan por todo aquí está el siguiente cap. y dentro de pocos días tendrán más. **


	4. Chapter 4

**El héroe de la justicia.**

**Capítulo 3-descubriendo el pasado, empezando el entrenamiento y origen mágico.**

Nuestro joven protagonista estaba teniendo unos sueños con eventos un poco extraños, algunos los lograba entender como, por ejemplo, una niña que se acercaba a una espada clavada en una piedra, una mujer con cadenas que estaba sentada en una piedra, hasta que vio a lo lejos un pequeño barco que se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

Ejemplos, más de estos sueños se podían observa. El entendía alguno de ellos, sabía que la chica que se dirigía hacia la espada en la piedra eran las arturias pues, toda su historia gira, a partir de este evento, pero acerca de los demás no lo sabía, pero podía intuir que estos eran fragmentos de la vida de sus servant.

Pero bueno luego de que estos sueños o recuerdos terminaran, este empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero luego los cerros por la luz que le daba en la cara, intento mover su mano para tallarse los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverla o más bien, se dio cuenta de que no podía mover nada de su cuerpo. Pues todas sus servant estaban muy pegajosas con él, lo que hiso que se sonrojara por la cercanía y dándose cuenta de que no podría escapar, suspiro lentamente y decidido quedarse un rato más esperando a que se despertaran.

Luego de un rato todas se despertaron y como el día anterior temptress y Monster abrieron primero los ojos y viendo a su master muy concentrado disidieron hacerle su típico juego de la mañana "ara ara pensando en nosotras master" dijo temptress, a lo nuestro prota volteo la mirada solo para ponerse muy rojo cuando se fijó que temptress tenía solo una bragas de encaje negra y un sostén muy sexi "ufufufufu quien diría que mi master era un pervertido, pero no me importa lo que quieras hacerme más-ter~" le siguió Monter el juego mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a un shirou muy sonrojado y que casi estaba brotando vapor de sus oídos.

Mordred y saber roja estaban viendo el espectáculo y ambas viendo a los ojos y sonriendo decidieron unirse al juego "bueno, bueno master si quieres también puedes jugar con migo" dijo mordred haciendo lo que dijo esa revista que si mal no recordaba se llama "como seducir a tu hombre ideal" y pasando lentamente su mano por su abdomen, hiso que nuestro le diera una hemorragia nasal y tratando de calmar a la vestía que intentaba despertase, estaba pensando den cosas desagradable y estaba funcionando hasta que saber roja decidió entrar en el juego y enseñarle a estas novatas como se seducía a un hombre "valla valla, pero que master tan pervertido tengo acaso nos quiere a mordred-san, temptress-san, Monster-san y a mi" dijo saber roja apoyando sus pechos contra la cara de shirou, a lo que este muy sonrojado y casi a punto de sacar la mayor hemorragia nasal en la vida este estaba a punto de salir de la situación si no es que las siguientes palabras dichos por las presentes hace que la hemorragia nasal se disparara "o acaso quiere hacerlo con todas nuestro querido master, después de todo ellas no despertaran pronto" hablaron mordred, saber roja, temptress y Monster a shirou, que ya sabiendo lo que pasaría con fuerza y lo poco de cordura que quedaba salió más rápido que un rayo por la puerta casi rompiendo gritando "¡**TENGO QUE HACER EL DESALLUNO**!" grito ya a lo lejos, a lo que todas las que había jugado con nuestro prota casi explotan de la risa por la reacción del pobre chico.

Pero, sin darse cuenta despertando a las demás que estaban encima del se despertaron, no solo por el escándalo, sino también porque al estar encima o cerca de nuestro prota cuando se movió de esa forma la movió o tiro bruscamente por el lugar, a lo que todas preguntaron en prefecta sincronía "que paso" hablaron todas que todavía estaban quitándose la pereza, a lo que temptress, Monster, mordred y saber roja respondieron "nada shirou solo se levantó a hacer el desayuno" cuando termino de decir eso, a las demás rubias en la habitación se les fue las pereza y gritaron en voz alta "¡**COOOOMIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAA**!" gritaron corriendo a la cocina "¡hey esperen no me dejen atrás!" dijo mordred después de analizar la situación y darse cuenta que las demás rubias la dejarían sin comida, por lo que salió corriendo detrás de las demás rubias y junto a ella, iba también saber roja que grito "¡no se atrevan a comérselo todo glotonas!" hablo y corrió rápido junto con mordred para que no la dejaran sin desayuno. y todas las demás veían esto con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, pero con una pequeña sonrisa por lo animada que estaba la casa en esta mañana.

Shirou estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y también estaba pensando en el entrenamiento que las demás iban a darle, también estaba divagando en todo lo que ha transcurrido en estos dos días y seguiría divagando de no ser porque todas las rubias que salieron de su cuarto gritando "¡**COOOOOOMIIIIIIIDAAAAAA**!" y este vio con una gota de sudor como todas intentaban entran por la puerta al mismo tiempo y diciendo algo como "hey déjenme pasar yo llegue primero" dijo arturia(lancer) "por favor obviamente yo llegue primero así que muévanse" dijo saber alter a la versión mayor de saber "niña obviamente llegue primero" dijo la ojiamarilla mayor y así siguió la discusión de quien llego primero al desayuno, pero, las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de mordred hacia las rubias mayores, desataron una guerra y casi la destrucción de la casa "ya cállense pechos de vaca" dijo y el infierno se desato.

Después de que mordred dijo esto, las dos rubias la vieron fijamente para luego, hacer explotar el marco de la puerta donde estaban y ambas sacando sus respectivas armas dijeron al mismo tiempo "**podrías repetir lo que dijiste mordred" **hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo con una voz de ultratumba" je, ya me escuchaste o acaso te molesto lo que dije padre" respondió mordred, mientras sacaba su espada y parte de su armadura.

La atmosfera estaba tensa cuando todas las demás vieron la escena frente a ellas, se pusieron alerta y ruler a punto de utilizar los sellos de comando que tenía para detenerlas, o eso se pensó. De repente dos cucharas de manera chocaron con la cabeza de las arturias y otra, voló directo a la cara de mordred "¡hay!" hablaron todas mientras recibían el ataque, estas voltearon hacia las demás para ver quien fue el que las lanzo, solo para ver que todas estaban pálidas y con un gran miedo en su mirada, dirigieron su atención hacia mordred y cuando la vieron, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda pues, su hijo estaba blanco del miedo, si la mirada que tenía podía decir algo era que algo sumamente aterrador y monstruoso estaba detrás de ellas. Por lo que voltearon lentamente hacia detrás, solo para que vieran a un shirou con una sonrisa, pero el aura que decía que estaba sumamente encabronado, con una especie de demonio salir de su espalda que las miraba fijamente viendo a través de su alma y por primeras ver desde que todo empezó hablo "**chicas que creen que hacen peleando en la cocina**" dijo con una voz de ultratumba, fría, muerta y sin sentimientos que hiso que estas casi se abrazaran "bu-bu-bueno ma-ma-master" empezó arturia(lancer) tartamudeando ligeramente, la mirada de shirou se fijó en ella y pudo sentir que vio a través de ella como si viera su alma "**hmmm si arturia algo que quieras decir o explicarme ¿hmm?**" dijo shirou con la misma voz y mirándola fijamente "ma-master q-que le parece si nos calmamos un poco" dijo saber, a lo que shirou la vio y dijo "**estoy calmado saber" **hablo viendo fijamente a saber que encogió ante su mirada y estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderse y el apoyo de sus compañeras para que la ayudaran y estas voltearon la mirada.

La tensión era mucha todas estaban aterradas con la presión que emitía shirou y shielder que recordó que shirou hacia el desayuno y aprovechando la debilidad de shirou por la cocina dijo "¡shirou se quema el desayuno!" luego de que shielder hablara, la presión desapareció de la nada mientras este entraba rápidamente a la cocina preocupado porque el desayuno se quemara y todas las presentes todavía afectadas por la mirada muerta y vacía de shirou pensaron al mismo tiempo 'nunca jugar con la cocina de un chef ' pensaron en silencio.

luego de que shirou se fue hacia la cocina caster, junto con lancer decidieron arregla la parte que arturia(lancer), mordred y lancer alter destruyeron, luego de esto todas esperaron tranquilamente, pues seguían asustadas de como shirou reacciono a lo que hicieron en la cocina "bueno chicas ya está el desayuno " dijo shirou saliendo con una gran cantidad de comida "todavía queda más en la cocina, shielder me ayudas a traer lo demás" pregunto a la peli rosa que asintió y le ayudo a atraerla.

luego de terminar de comer su porción, shirou decidió ir a darse un baño después de todo cuando salió corriendo esta mañana, este fue directo a la cocina e iba a tomar un baño, pero antes de eso esto lancer hablo "bien máster que les parece si empezamos con el horario de entrenamiento" dijo está llamando la atención de todas "bueno lancer que sugieres " pregunto saber "sugiero que lo entrenemos mientras podamos la guerra inicia, oficialmente en más o menos 3 semanas, y aunque es poco tiempo creo que podemos hacer un trabajo decente con el" dijo lancer, respondiendo a saber "bien entonces que les parece este programa: saber, alter, mordred, Lily, Monster, lancer alter, arturia(lancer), Jeanne, alter ego y saber roja lo entrenan primero, caster, temptress y yo lo entrenaremos en magia y por ultimo gunner y archer a distancia" dijo lancer explicando el entrenamiento a lo que todas asintieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo está "bien estoy, de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, pero, cuando seria el horario" dijo alter "pues los fines de semana; en las mañanas, hasta la noche y los días de semanas, después de la escuela" dijo esta, pero, esto ocasiono otra discusión que tenía que ver con que, por que su master tenía que ir aun sabiendo que estaban a pocas semanas de la guerra y por ende debería pasar todo el tiempo posible bajo su protección.

Por esta discusión las servants se dividieron en dos grupos: el primer grupo estaba compuesto por lancer, Lily, Monster, temptress, Jeanne, rider, saber roja, caster, assassin, shielder, mashu, mordred y archer, las cuales decían que este debería de tratar de seguir su vida normal, mientras que el segundo equipo estaba compuesto por: las arturias resaltantes, gunner y berserker; las cuales argumentaban que no valía la pena ir a la escuela pues, cabía la gran posibilidad de que hubiera un maestro dentro de esta y como shirou posiblemente no había recibido el entrenamiento adecuado no podría defenderse ante un mago más preparado que él y poniendo aún más en su defensa estaba el hecho del sirviente que se podría encontrar hay.

Shirou mientras tanto, no podía argumentar nada no porque no quisiera no sino porque ambos lados tenían la razón pues este, por un lado: quería intentar llevar su vida lo más normal posible, mientras que también estaba de acuerdo con las del segundo bando pues es cierto existía la posibilidad de que alguno de los estudiantes de su escuela fueran maestros en esta guerra por lo que no tenía nada que decir y este estaba pensando en un solución a este problema.

Ruler ya harta de ver a todas las presentes discutiendo hablo muy fuerte (grito) para que todos la escucharan "¡y sin en vez de eso algunas de nosotras vamos a la escuela para protegerlo" hablo en voz alta (grito) hacia las demás; las cuales parpadearon un par de veces antes de que archer le preguntara "¿y cómo? Te recuerdo que no podemos entrar en el estado espiritual para que no nos vean" le argumento archer a ruler "fácil solo dejamos inconscientes a las estudiantes que se necesite para que varias de nosotras vayamos y protejamos a shirou-kun" dijo y antes de que alguien le preguntara del apodo cariñoso al final. Shirou hablo "! no van a dejar a nadie de mi escuela inconsciente y guardadas en un cuarto, como si fueran prisioneros!" el pelirrojo hablo alarmado por lo que ruler sugería a lo que esta dijo para dejar de preocupar a su master hablo "o podemos comprar los uniformes poner bajo hipnosis al director para que creyera que somos de intercambio y ya " dijo esta de manera despreocupada, a lo que todos cayeron de manera anime "bien ruler según tu quien debe ir" dijo saber y ruler con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo "quien más que nuestras queridas saber, mordred, Jeanne, mashu, archer, shielder y yo" después de hablar saber y demás que iban la miraban incrédulas "como que voy a la escuela obviamente soy mayor" dijo saber "pues, con tu cuerpo… no lo aparentas" hablo ruler desviando la mirada a lo que saber la vio furiosa y en cuanto a mordred esta estaba que casi se Moria de la risa lo que hiso enfadar más a saber "que quieres decir ruler acaso dices **que soy plana**" dijo saber con voz de ultratumba, a lo que ruler buscando ayuda giro la mirada así sus compañeras, a lo que esta voltearon la mirada dejando dicho en pocas palabras "arréglatelas solas" y ruler nerviosamente veía como saber lenta, pero seguramente iba invocando a su espada invisible y viendo desesperado a su alrededor vio a nuestro prota rápidamente se escondió detrás de él y shirou viendo lo que iba a pasar sino, detenía a saber dijo lo primero que vino a su mente "saber, ruler no quiso ofenderte solo quería decir, que no aparentas la edad que tienes, pues tu belleza se quedó en su mejor apogeo y por si fuera poco eres una de las chicas más hermosas que ha visto y por tus características pareces más de mi edad que otra cosa y que eras una de las mejores para defenderme por tus grandes habilidades con la espada" dijo rápidamente ( y sin darse cuenta utilizando la vieja táctica de alagar a una mujer inconscientemente para salvar su vida, por lo que sea para que no se enfade y te insulte, golpee o mate) lo que le vino a la mente nuestro protagonista, a lo que saber levemente muy levemente sonrojada asintió "ya veo con que era eso, en ese caso no le veo problema" dijo está soltando su espada, a lo que ruler suspiro aliviada y susurrándole a las demás dijo "porque no me ayudaron" a lo que alter ego hablo en el mismo tono "nunca le digas plana, a alguien con falta de pechonalidad" hablo alter ego viendo a saber con un poco de miedo.

Shirou viendo que la situación se había calmado este les pido a mashu, shielder y caster que lo ayudaran en la cocina, a lo estas sin dudarlo asintieron, recogiendo todos los platos sucios de la mesa (los cuales por casi llegaban a los 100 por ciertas rubias comelonas) y este después de terminar de lavar los platos les dijo a las chicas si podían iniciar el entrenamiento hoy y estas asintieron por lo que este fue al baño y después a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse, para iniciar con el entrenamiento.

**Con las chicas.**

Una vez que shirou se fue la primera en hablar fue saber roja "tengo una pregunta para ustedes sino les molestas socias" hablo está en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todas las presentes la escuchen, pero, no lo suficientemente alta para que shirou lo escuche "¿hmm? Y que sería eso" pregunto assassin a esta "simple ustedes vieron los recuerdos de nuestro master y ese extraño sueño" hablo está seriamente a lo que todas se congelaron y de repente todas las imágenes del sueño volvieron a pasar delante de sus ojos "como, como puede ser posible nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan oscuro, tan repulsivo, tan no humano ningún sirviente, ni nadie en este mundo pude producir algo así" hablo archer temblando levemente por lo que vio "no tengo idea, pero, sí lo que vimos fue correcto entonces algo hace casi 10 años provoco que eso pasara…. ¿Saber pasa algo?" empezó hablando caster solo para detenerse y ver a una saber con piel pálida, los ojos muy abiertos y mirando como si todo fuera su culpa "que pasa padre, acaso te dio miedo todo eso he" dijo mordred, normalmente todas las arturias y las presentes tratarían de golpearla hasta casi la muerte pero vieron que esta también estaba temblando levemente y también se fijaron, que su pregunta esta pregunta estaba destinada a hacer enojar a saber, pero, aun así esta no reaccionaba algo que en verdad empezó a preocuparlas "saber estas empezando a preocuparnos que pasa" hablo assassin suavemente cerca de ella.

Saber por fin reaccionando a la cercanía y palabras de assassin, tomo una gran cantidad de aire hablo "todo fue mi culpa" dijo esta muchas las vieron confundidas en especial sus contrapartes "como que tu culpa que paso para que digas esos" dijo arturia(lancer), a lo que saber suspirando les empezó a contar cuarta guerra, lo que paso en ella, los servants y masters que enfrento (lo que hiso que Jeanne y mordred se estremecieran por escuchar hablar de viejos amigos y de cómo estos habían caído. como Lancelot paso a ser un berserker y como gil de raíz masacro a cientos de niños sin ninguna piedad), pero, lo que más les impacto era acerca de su enfrentamiento final con el archer de esa guerra y de que mediante un hechizo de comando ocurrió la destrucción del grial.

Todas escucharon su historia seriamente y entonces alguien hablo "eso es lo que pasa" dijo caster a las demás después de escuchar la historia de saber "saber tu master no estaba equivocado en su decisión" dijo rider seriamente dejándola en shock y un poco furiosa "como que no estaba equivocado a que te refieres" hablo está siseando con ira a lo lacer viéndola seriamente dijo "saber si destruir el grial causo el fuego que vimos en los recuerdos de shirou que crees que pasaría si alguien pidiera un deseo al grial" dijo lancer a saber, que se estremeció dándose cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado "exacto, saber no solo la ciudad si no posiblemente el mundo hubiera sufrido algo peor" dijo temptress seriamente "tu master probablemente hiso la mejor decisión de todas salvo a miles no millones de personas y posiblemente el mundo, no sientas rabia e ira hacia él, después de todo no tuvo tiempo de avisarte y tuvo que tomar la decisión más drástica de todas, pero, si lo que vimos es correctos este, ni siquiera tubo idea de las consecuencias detrás de sus acciones ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa más, que los que estaban enterados de esto y no impidieron que esto ocurriera" hablo saber roja y estas palabras hicieron sentir mejor a saber que la vio agradecida y antes de continuar escucharon pasos acercándose "continuemos esta conversación luego ¿les parece?" dijo rider, a lo que todas asintieron.

Después de decir entre ellas que la charla se iba a dejar para después, observaron como shirou abría la puerta ahora vestido con una camiseta deportiva blanca, un pantalón azul y unas sandalias deportivas de color negro "bien chicas empecemos el entramiento" dijo este determinado a lo que estas asistieron para luego dirigirse hacia el dojo de la mansión.

Dentro del dojo vemos como en las esquinas estaban las demás servants excepto lancer, temptress, caster, berserker y alter ego pues estas últimas se fueron hacia él cobertizo/taller de shirou para estudiar el circulo de invocación.

Las demás estaban viendo a un shirou con la típica pose de pelea de kendo y a saber en su pase de lucha "listo shirou" hablo está un poco emocionada por enseñar esgrima a shirou, a lo que este asintió emocionado "entonces ¡ven!" dijo saber y shirou se lanzó sin dudarlo hacia saber. Este lazo un tajo descendente hacia saber que esta evito moviendo levemente hacia un costado, luego esta vio una apertura y lazo un estoque hacia el pecho de shirou, el cual actuando rápidamente utilizando su espada de madera puso se puso en el pecho para bloquear el ataque de saber y continuo atacando con su espada 'hmm no está mal sabe defenderse' pensó saber un poco impresionada por como shirou reaccionaba a sus ataque 'sin embargo, todavía no es suficiente' dijo en su mente antes de desviar su ataque hacia uno en el costado derecho de shirou y viendo como este se distrajo esta lanzo otro ataque el cual este estuvo a punto de bloquear ,pero, shirou se dio cuenta muy tarde 'mierda es una finta' pensó y luego vio como la espada de nuevo era desviada esta vez hacia su estómago y luego de impactar este cayo un poco adolorido "que pasa shirou eso es todo" dijo saber mientras lo veía "por supuesto que no, vamos saber" dijo shirou ignorando el dolor y levantándose con determinación y saber lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa "muy bien entonces ¡aquí voy!" y después se lanzó hacia shirou para iniciar otro nuevo intercambio.

**Con las demás servants que observan la pelea.**

Estas observaron el intercambio y de cómo paso de una leve pelea de espadas para que nuestro protagonista pudiera acostumbrase a el ritmo y luego, ir a un ritmo más acelerado, pero con una saber emocionada esta hiso el ritmo agresivo y como saber en su emoción por enseñar, paso a prácticamente ver como su master era apaleado por una saber emocionada.

Y lo siguieron observando hasta que alguien hablo "umm no creen que deberíamos avisarle que se está pasando un poco" dijo assassin un poco preocupada por como nuestro prota estaba siendo apaleado de manera brutal "naaaa va estar bien" dijo mordred despreocupada "tu estas disfrutando esto verdad" hablo saber alter a su hijo de otra realidad "porque lo dices" hablo mordred de manera inocente, todas la vieron con una mirada inexpresiva "tal vez y solo tal vez, porque te estas comiendo un cubo de palomitas mientras ves el entrenamiento de nuestro master" hablo ruler de manera inexpresiva "y ahora que lo pienso de donde la sacaste no te vi con eso cuando nos dirigimos hacia acá" dijo de nuevo ruler esta vez desconcertada por el fajo de palomitas que mordred tenía "simple la tenía escondida" hablo de nuevo despreocupada solo haciendo que una enorme gota estilo anime saliera de sus cabezas "eres una sádica" dijo shielder "no solo disfruto de las cosas más simples, pero, divertidas que nos da la vida" hablo como un filoso mordred y estas palabras solo hiso que la gota de ruler creciera "me das un poco creo que empiezo a ver tu punto" dijo saber alter a mordred que está disfrutando levemente del sufrimiento de shirou y mordred la miro mal "a no padre consíguete las tuyas" dijo esta de manera chibi a lo que una saber alter chibi dijo "dame" y esta respondió "no" y saber alter de la misma manera dijo "si" y mordred "que no" y después de eso la conversación se basó en mordred que decía "que no" y saber alter "que si" de manera chibi mientras jalaban el cubo de palomitas, haciendo que las gotas se volviera aún más grandes y así siguió hasta que acabo el turno de saber y vino el de saber alter que vio con furia a una mordred victoriosa, pero, luego vino saber a hacer lo mismo "me das" dijo "que no" y así continua la conversación hasta que fue hora de que shirou se fuera a aprender taumaturgia con caster con caster un poco adolorido por cómo fueron saber y saber alter, pero para su sorpresa no mordred que por alguna razón miraba a saber y saber alter con superioridad y estas últimas la veían con una gran cantidad de rabia y con un puchero adorable par sus ojos.

**Con las servants en el cobertizo.**

Berserker y alter ego veían el circulo de invocación con curiosidad, mientras caster, lancer y temptress lo estudiaban impresionadas por lo que descubrieron "fascinante" dijo caster " ¿qué es fascinante?" dijo berserker inocentemente "pues fácil la persona que hiso este círculo de invocación estudio las líneas de ley lo suficiente para que en algún momento que si algún otro futuro master hiciera la invocación, shirou nos invocara poco a poco" dijo caster "pero, no solo eso sino también nos permite recuperar nuestra fuerza poco a poco" dijo lancer "y si nos preguntas que para cuando toda nuestra fuerza estará recuperada será para el inicio oficial de la guerra" dijo temptress a las demás que solo asintieron entendiendo " valla que interesante con que por esto es que fue capaz de invocarnos a todas" hablo caster después de analizar el circulo de invocación y de ver como este funcionara y como al tocarlo pudo sentir como su fuerza aumento lo que la hiso sonreír.

Después de eso estas siguieron analizando el circulo descubriendo más cosas interesantes, una de ellas es que al parecer el circulo emitiría una señal para avisar si otra persona había invocado a otro servant, pero así mismo el circulo no les daría la ubicación solo les daría el aviso de quien o quienes invocaron a otros servants y después de eso alter ego se fue pues era su turno de enseñar a como pelear con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

**En el dojo.**

Se puede ver a un shirou muy sudado por estar combatiendo, o como sus servants le decían "entrenamiento" pero eso era una cruel mentira por alguna razón que no entendía cuando fue el turno de saber alter, esta no le dio ni tiempo para ponerse en guardia antes de atacar como para desquitarse de algo que le hiso alguna de las demás, pero él creía que era mordred pues esta tenia una gran sonrisa mientras miraba su sufrimiento y le grita algo como "ve master tu puedes" y cosas así, pero hubo una cosa que no entendió, que esta le grito "¡que no te voy a dar mis palomitas!" esto ultimo lo dejo muy confundido, acaso estas se burlaban de su sufrimiento 'naaaa debe ser mi imaginación' dijo este metal mente. creyendo firme mente que sus servants jamás harían algo así (ja pobre tonto no sabes nada de lo que te espera en el futuro).

Luego de terminar de pensar esto vio como la puerta del dojo se abrió para ver a alter ego, que venia a enseñarle a este a combatir con una espada "bien master ya est-pero, que demonios te paso" dijo esta al ver su estado mal trecho y volteando la mirada hacia donde estaban las demás estas solo señalaron a saber, alter ego y mordred que silbaban inocentemente como si no hubieran echo nada malo "muy jovencitas que le hicieron a shirou" hablo alter ego un poco enojada y frustrada por no poder enseñarle su propio estilo de pelea a su master.

Estas se quedaron calladas hasta que "¡fue mordred!" hablaron saber y saber alter al mismo tiempo culpando a mordred, que esta misma la vio incrédulas "así que eso paso eh" dijo alter ego dirigiendo su mirado hacia mordred, que esta la vio incrédula "no fui yo estas dos empezaron por querer quitarme mis palomitas…. y ahora que lo pienso porque demonios debería darte explicaciones" le respondió y exclamo a lo ultimo pensando que al estar demasiado tiempo con estas mujeres la estaban volviendo débil "así que eso fue lo que paso y bien por eso se desquitaron con nuestro master sin sentido" dijo esta viéndolas fijamente "bu-bueno pues" comenzó saber mirando avergonzado hacia el suelo "no te preocupes alter ego estoy bien solo un poco cansado, pero creo que puedo seguir" dijo shirou interrumpiendo la reprimenda hacia saber y saber alter, lo que estas lo vieron con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojadas por desquitárselas con shirou y este les dirijo una sonrisa que les dijo que todo esta bien "seguro shirou" hablo alter ego, un poco preocupada por causarle más daño a shirou "bien si estas seguros entonces empecemos" dijo esta para empezar a combatir con alter ego.

Rider esta viendo como shirou combatía con alter ego y supo algo casi al instante 'le falta velocidad' pensó y era cierto puede que puedas enfrentarte al oponente más fuerte físicamente pero si alguien se podía mover más rápidos que tu no importa que fuerte, hábil y resistente fueras mientras no puedas acertar un solo golpe en tu oponente seria el final, por eso muchos de sus oponentes habían muerto pues si bien eran mas fuerte que ella físicamente esta no solo tenia sus ojos, sino también su increíble velocidad.

Las demás chicas pensaron igual que ellas ya o eso seguirían pensando hasta que algo de repente les llamó la atención y entonces lo vieron como shirou de repente y por un segundo había copiado el estilo de combate de alter ego, algo que esta misma vio confundida.

**Con los combatientes.**

Shirou la estaba pasando igual que con saber al inicio solo podía defenderse y esto era por que alter ego no había empezado a ir en serio, pero cuando vio la espada de manera que sostenía alter ego y de repente una serie de imágenes paso frete a sus ojos y este se dio cuenta 'mis circuitos mágicas se encendieron solos'(pero, nuestro prota no se dio cuenta de que estos no eran los artificiales que creaba sino los que realmente los suyos) se dio cuenta solo después de ver esta en uno de sus combate mas épicos y este tomo la misma pose de combate de alter ego que vio en sus visiones y se lanzó al ataque, un estoque hacia la cara de alter ego hiso que esta ultima saliera de su confusión solo para que esta actuando por instinto lanzara un ataque con fuerza hacia la espada de madera, rompiéndola, golpeando fuertemente a shirou en el estómago y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del dojo "uuuuuurrrrrrkkkkkk" se quejo este de dolor y todas saliendo de su asombro se adelantaron hacia su master preocupadas por su estado "¡shirou estas bien!" alter ego fue la primera en llegar y preguntar por su estado físico "lo siento actúe por instinto" dijo esta avergonzada "n-no pasa nada" dijo shirou con una sonrisa adolorida.

Y las otras llegando hacia donde estaban alter ego y shirou y viendo que estaba bien, rider preguntándose lo mismo que todas "master que fue eso, hace un segundo usted copio el estilo de alter ego" termino rider de hablar un poco confundida por todo al igual que todas "si master que fue eso "hablo assassin un poco impactada "no lose solo se que cuando vi la espada de manera que sostenía alter ego vi un montón de imágenes y por instinto imite lo que vi en estas" dijo shirou un poco confundida "bien, bien creo que fue suficiente esgrima por hoy que le parece si usted se va a entrenar con caster, lancer y temptress ¿si master?" hablo archer a shirou que este asintió y con ayuda de shielder y mashu se fueron hacia el cobertizo para empezar el entrenamiento mágico "y en cuanto a nosotras que les parece si ¡vemos una película! "chillo assassin emocionada "umu claro quiero ver que este mundo tiene de espectacular para ofrecer" dijo saber roja a las demás, a lo que estas asintieron, emocionada por lo que se llama película.

**Con shirou y las demás en el cobertizo.**

temptress, lancer y caster estaban viendo como venia un shirou mal trecho y con unos cuantos (muchos) moretones por su cara y cuerpo, a lo que estas un poco preocupadas se acercaron un poco preocuparon un poco por él, le preguntaron a shielder que había pasa y esta le explico que había pasado a estas ultimas y escuchando atentamente y cuando esta termino de hablar caster hablo "talvez este relacionado con tu elemento y origen" dijo esta y este lo vio confundido, a lo lancer hablo "master el elemento, como su nombre lo dice es al elemento que un mago es afín desde nacimiento y antes de que te preguntes el elemento y origen no se limitan a fuego, agua, aire, tierra, etc. Sino que los elementos están atados a los conceptos, como por ejemplo los números imaginarios que son útiles contra espíritus, pero no contra otros seres vivos; mientras que el origen es la fuerza que maneja desde dentro de Akasha y gestiona la corriente fuera de la Fuente y toma forma material. La forma que puede tomar en ocasiones es la de un humano, y todos los humanos coinciden sus accione para estar en armonía con la fuerza que los originó en el momento en que estos entraron al mundo. Estas acciones son más como una forma de compulsión inherente llamada instinto que una decisión consciente. Si una persona logra despertar su Origen, se vuelve casi imposible extraviarse del mismo si es eso siquiera posible en primer lugar " le explico caster a shirou, que este ultimo la vio un poco confundido, pues si bien entendió que es el elemento no entendió de todo el origen y temptress hablo para explicárselo más fácilmente "para resumir bajo el sistema de hechicería ,los Orígenes son utilizados para describir precisamente detalles sobre un hechicero, mientras que la Afinidad Elemental indica la alineación general de uno" dijo temptress a este a lo cual asintió entendiendo.

Después de explicarle a shirou acerca de que es el elemento y origen estos le pidieron a shirou que utilizara lo que sabia de magia y este lo hiso y estas se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera era capaz de utilizar el refuerzo.

Caster viendo de lo que era capaz su máster, algo que la decepciono levemente, pero se alegro de que pudiera enseñarle a su máster acerca de la taumaturgia "bien máster ya vimos de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Ahora intentemos hacer un circulo mágico" dijo esta y shirou haciendo lo que se dijo intento hacer lo que caster le dijo.

Grabe error.

**Con la demás en la sala.**

Estas estaban viendo una película de acción, las cuales estaban muy emocionadas, pero mas gunner por lo fuertes disparos y explosiones que se escuchaban por las bocinas de la tv y esto iba a seguir así de no ser por un gigantesco grito.

"**ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA"** y cuando estas escucharon esto salieron corriendo salo para encontrar a una caster siendo retenida por una lancer que se supone que debía ser más fuerte, pero estas vieron como era arrastrada levemente por caster y una shielder que abrazaba a un shirou contra sus pechos, estas estaban temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"que está pasando aquí" hablo Jeanne que fue la primera en llegar y en ver la situación en la que estaba shirou, shielder y lancer "este idiota tiene suerte de estar vivo estaba creando circuitos mágicos artificiales con sus propios nervios" dijo caster después de calmarse y soltarse de lancer, que miraba a shirou muy molesta "umm hice algo malo" hablo este un poco confundido y todas lo vieron incrédulas "shirou no sabes lo que estabas haciendo" dijo Monster asustada por la reacción despreocupada de shirou "umm no" dijo este todavía confundido, pero todavía detrás de shielder por si acaso.

Estas lo vieron incrédulas e inclusos las arturias que no sabían tanto de magia. Sabían lo suficiente como para saber que lo que hacía su máster era prácticamente suicida y una Lily preocupada por la respuesta hablo "shirou cuanto tiempo llevas utilizando el método para utilizar el circulo mágico" y este respondió confundido "umm 10 años ¿Por qué?" dijo este solo para que un silencia sepulcral se extendieran por todo el lugar.

Y de repente un gran "**QUEEEEEEEEEE**" de todas las servants que veían a un shirou en estado de shock "dije algo malo" dijo shirou inclinando el cabeza todavía confundido "shirou el método que utilizas es altamente mortal, a tal punto que este solo se usa en extremo peligro y usarlo significaría sacrificar y si te equivocas en un solo punto te matarías de la manera mas dolorosa posible" hablo caster "queeeeeee" dijo este en shock "si shirou este método es muy peligroso y mortal por eso es un último recurso" dijo Monster a shirou "bien, bien podemos hable después de esto en la mañana por ahora que les parece si descubrimos tu elemento y origen y despertamos tus circuitos mágicos" dijo lancer a este que asintió pues ya se había echo muy tarde y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarle la situación del grial a sus servants y apenas le daría tiempo de hacer la cena.

Temptress vio a shirou le hablo "shirou quítate la camisa ahora "dijo esta y este sin dudarlo hiso lo que le dijo. Esta empezó a acariciarlo, cosa que lo sonrojo, pero de repente esta la abrazo y este se quedo sin aliento, al sentir como un poder desconocido lo invadía "te gusta son tus circuitos están un poco débiles por el no uso, pero no te preocupes como de ahora en adelante te entrenaremos no habrá problema" dijo está a su oído y antes de que esta empezara a burlase de shirou caster hablo "espada" dijo está llamando la atención de todas "su elemento y origen son uno mismo" dijo esta pensante, pero berserker hablo "que les parece si lo dejamos para mañana ya han sido suficientes sorpresas para nuestro master "dijo esta y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"umm entonces ya me puedo poner la camisa" dijo este rojo por como todas lo miraban "porque la prisa máster acaso no te gustan que chicas te observen" dijo shielder mientras acariciaba su pecho y este más rápido que rayo tomo su camisa super sonrojado y se dirigió a la cocina corriendo para hacer la cena y descasar de este día tan largo. Después de cenar y lavar mas de 100 platos sucios por ciertas rubias glotonas estas solo se fueron a dormir después dejando nuevas sorpresas para mañana que descubrir.

Fin del capítulo.

**Guest: perdona por eso mi intención inicial es esa solo que mientras escribía me salió eso y decidí subirla así.**

**GabrielTheNewMaster: gracias por tu apoyo y perdona la falta de buena ortografía es que me pongo un poco nervioso mientras escribo.**

** : soy un novato lo dije desde no puedes esperar un gran impacto de la historia casi al instante va a ir mejorando junto conmigo conformen pasen los capitulo el principio y la idea de apocrypha se me paso por la cabeza también, pero me gusto mas esta por la idea que tenia desde hace mucho ya echa en mi cabeza. Y si no te molesta si pudiera utilizar esos servants para una nueva teoría después de acabar la primera temporada de esta teoría claro si no te molesta, pero gracias por tu critica y por no insultar como otra que eh leído en otras teorías.**

**Gracias a todos lo que la sigue leyendo la historia, gracias por su apoyo y todos chicos se los agradezco y en el próximo capitulo se presentaran el resto de los equipos, junto con los villanos de este fanfic. Muchísimas gracias a todos hasta el próximo capitulo adiós. **


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras. **

**El héroe de la justicia.**

**Capítulo 4-explicaciones, los demás equipos y el pasado de sakura.**

**Sueño de shirou**

_Era una hermosa mañana en fuyuki el sol salía a lo lejos de manera majestuosa y en la finca emiya shirou estaba de nuevo teniendo los sueños relacionados con los recuerdos de sus servants. En este en particular podía ver un reino en llamas mientras de ellas salía una mordred con su armadura viendo a un único sobreviviente y esta le pregunto "¿porque traicionaste al rey?" y este último le respondió "el rey es demasiado perfecto" a lo que mordred bufo y desestimo su comentaría antes de bajar su espada, luego vio a una joven corriendo de una especia de santuario y luego de eso el sueño salto eso solo para ver a la misma joven solo que hora si la reconoció 'shielder' pensó viendo esta estaba llorando en lo que parecían ser unos campos y shirou viéndola así sintió que quería abrazarla decirle que todo estaba bien, pero otra parte de él la más oscura quería matar al bastado que le hiso esto pues él podía ver que estaba levemente herida por como huyo, luego vio unos pequeños zorros se reunían su alrededor y como estos pequeños animales le lamian la cara intentando que esta dejara de llorar y esta lo logro y luego vio como esta esta frente a un ejército y como una flecha se le clavaba en el pecho y esta gritaba de dolor y shirou viendo esto aterrorizado vio como esta se retorcía y este grito "__**¡shiiiiiieeeeelllllldeeeeerrrr"**__._

**Fin del sueño**

En ese momento shirou abriólos ojos y soltó un grito en silencio "¡shielder!" dijo este vio a su alrededor frenéticamente buscándola con la mirada y este se fio que la tenía en su pecho dormida y con mucha tranquilidad. suspiro aliviado y la hubiese abrazado solo para saber que estaba hay si sus servants no lo estuviera apretando tanto y este se puso a pensar de nuevo en los sueños que había visto, pero el que más le afecto fue el de shielder y se preguntó mientras la miraba 'porque alguien querría dañarla' pensó y también volteo a todas sus demás servants pensando, en qué pasaría si algo le pasara este sacudió la cabeza y dijo en un susurro para no despertarlas "pase lo que pase las protegeré lo juro" dijo este con mucha determinación detrás de su palabras mientras las miraba a todas con los ojos brillando intensamente. Lo que nuestro prota no sabía era que alguna de ellas se había despertado por el pequeño grito que pego y estas escuchando sus palabras se quedaron quietas, pero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras decidían en silencio volver a dormir un rato más por la paz que les brinda estar con shirou.

**Después de un rato.**

después de la promesa que shirou hiso al aire para proteger pase lo que pase a sus servants y que estas últimas se quedaron dormidas de nuevo con una sonrisa por lo que este joven les dijo. Shirou estaba de nuevo reflexionando hacer de sus sueños y preguntándose qué tanto habían pasado sus servant y esto seguiría, pero de nuevo temptress y Monster decidieron jugar con nuestro prota y deslizándose por el futon lentamente para que esta no se diera cuenta pues seguía perdido en sus pensamiento, estas se acercaron a su costados y entonces pasaron sus manos por el cuerpo de este que hiso que llamaran su intención y cuando este volteo se sonrojo, pues estas lo estaban viendo fijamente con lencería super sexi y con una sonrisa sensual en sus caras estas preguntaron a las vez mientras se acercaban "pensando en nosotras master~" hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras les pegaban sus pecho en sus brazos y este se sonrojo y cierta parte de su cuerpo reacciono levantándose orgulloso '¡**traidor**!' pensó viendo como cierta parte lo traicionaba. Monster y temptress miraban fijamente su entrepierna "~ara ara, pero que tenemos aquí~" dijo temptress mientras su mano iba lentamente hacia abajo descendiendo poco a poco desde el pecho hasta su entrepierna, solo para detenerse en el abdomen de shirou haciendo que este se decepcionara un poco y Monster se fijó en esto "acaso nuestro máster quiere hacer cosas malas hoy" dijo Monster a su oído de manera muy sensual que hiso que este soltara un suspiro tembloroso casi a punto de soltar un gemido. Este intento hablar tratando de explicar lo que pasaba "n-n-no e-es lo que pa-parece" dijo este nervioso por como lo veían las dos servants, pero estas decidiendo dar el golpe final para nuestro odiado prota. Estas hablaron mientras, se pegaban de sobre manera a él y haciendo que shirou sintiera y viera las ropas sensuales que ambas tenían hablaron "díganos master quiere hacerlo con nosotras, después de todo hay una habitación libre" después de decir eso, esto casi hace que shirou mande el sentido común al diablo y las tomara hay mismo, pero antes de ceder este se levantó y rápidamente se fue al baño esta vez atravesando la puerta de manera cómica mientras gritaba **"¡tengo que ir al baño!" **dijo este mientras se iba rápidamente al baño, pero sin fijarse de algo importante. Ni lancer alter(arturia), ni alter ego, ni Jeanne, ni arturia(lancer) y ni lancer estaban en la cama cuando se fue gritando.

Monster y temptress tenían una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraban al pobre shirou entrar al baño sin fijarse quien de las servants faltaba, mientras que las demás estaban se estaban quitando la pereza pues se acababan de despertar con el tremendo ruido y estas que se acababan de despertar estas se fijaron en la puerta que estaba rota con la forma de una persona que paso por ahí "¡pero, qué demonios le paso a la puerta!" fue lo que pregunto archer en estado de shock "no se" hablaron Monster y temptress a la vez de manera inocente y dulce, mientras las demás las miraban fijamente "aja y nuestro master salió por la puerta de esa manera porque si verdad" dijo mashu, que las miraba fijamente mientras estas silbaban inocentemente y miraban nerviosas hacia los lados "puuuueeeeesss" dijo temptress que les iba inventar una excusa, pero un grito las interrumpió.

"**¡KYYYYAAAA SHIROU!".**

Después de escuchar eso estas fueron corriendo al baño para ver qué pasaba. Una vez que llegaron se encontraron a un shirou desnudo que tenía a una Jeanne y lancer alter(arturia), que este estaba agarrando uno de los pechos de cada una en una de sus manos, un alter ego que lo miraba muy sonrojado intentando cubrirse con la toalla, la cual era muy pequeña, una arturia(lancer) y lancer que estaban encima de shirou mientras sus pechos desnudos se presionaban contra su cara. Shirou al sentir algo blando en su mano lo apretó un par de veces lo que solo genero una reacción "mmm noo" dijo Jeanne y lancer alter(arturia) soltando un pequeño gemido y con sonrojo en su cara, que solo saco una reacción de las demás "shirou querido, **¿Qué demonios crees que haces?**" hablo ruler de manera aterradora mientras, shirou dándose cuenta de su posición y viendo como misteriosamente caster, Monster, temptress, ruler, saber, saber alter, Lily, shielder, mashu y assassin, sacaban de la nada unos palos con clavos y un aura de color negro. este intento explicarles la situación a las demás tratando de decirles que era un accidente, pero ya era demasiado tarde **"¡PERVERTIDO!" **gritaron todas mientras le saltaban encima a shirou mientras lo molían a golpes con los palos y este que gritaba por piedad.

**Con las demás viendo la escena.**

Mordred, saber roja, gunner, archer y rider estaban viendo la situación solo hicieron lo más lógico "alguien quiere palomitas" dijo mordred que sacaba palomitas de la nada y no hacía nada para evitar el apaleamiento de shirou. Después de hablar mordred estas voltearon a verla y una decidió unirse a mordred "qué diablos trae acá" dijo gunner mientras le quitaba las palomitas a mordred, tomaba un puñado y luego se las devolvías y se quedaba viendo fijamente la masacre "yo también quiero" dijo rider mientras se ponía sus lentes y se sentaba en el suelo viendo la masacre y comiendo palomitas junto a las otras dos.

Saber roja viendo la situación se decidió "sino puedes con ellos úneteles" dijo y se sentó con las demás para disfrutar de la masacre. Archer las vio lo pensó un momento y encogiendo de hombros decidió unírseles y comer viendo el dolor de su máster 'bueno al parecer me eh vuelto una sádica' pensó está viendo y disfrutando del sufrimiento de shirou desde lo más profundo de su ser.

**Luego de la masacre en el baño.**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala viendo fijamente a un shirou con vendas en todo el cuerpo, con chichones en la cabeza y una venda en el ojo que por cierto estaba de color morado (por ciertas servants que se enfadaron y arremetieron con mucha violencia). Este estaba viendo a las servants que lo golpearon en el suelo arrodilladas con la cabeza agachada por haberlo golpeado y casi mato por el incidente del baño.

"¡perdón shirou!" hablaron caster, Monster, temptress, ruler, saber, saber alter, Lily, shielder, mashu y assassin arrepentidas por como actuaron y por como arremetieron contra shirou casi matándolo "no hay problema" dijo este tratando de tranquilizarlas, a lo que alter ego lo vio incrédula "¡como que no hay problema. Shirou casi te matan" dijo alter ego alarmada por cómo se comportaba su master con respecto a su seguridad "estoy de acuerdo actuaron de manera muy inmadura jovencitas" dijo lancer alter(arturia) a las demás que bajaron más la cabeza avergonzadas "maaa maaa chicas realmente no pasó nada malo ven ya estoy mejor" dijo shirou tratando de tranquilizar la situación, mientras se ponía de pie y les demostraba que estaba bien "jummm como sea, aun así necesitan un castigo" dijo archer que se quedó pensando hasta que un pequeño bombillo se prendió en su cabeza y esta volteo a verlas con una sonrisa diabólica "~bueno bueno creo que tengo una idea" dijo archer llamando la atención de todas y haciendo que las que iban a ser castigadas buscaran la salida más cercana con la mirada, pues con mirar a archer algo les dijo que iban a sufrir de una manera muy humíllate.

Mordred que no estaba prestando atención a nadie y estaba viendo televisión cuando escucho la parte de castigo, recordó la apuesta que hiso con la demás y esta sonrió malvadamente mientras también miraba a aquellas que perdieron la apuesta con ella y mordred decidió unirse al castigo. Esta camino lentamente hacia las demás y las que perdieron la apuesta se pusieron blancas del miedo "bueno bueno que les parece si cobro la apuesta ahora chicas" dijo mordred mientras las miraba con una sonrisa muy aterradora a sus ojos y archer tomando un látigo que nadie sabía de donde salió les sonrió de solo una manera sádica y dijo "**es hora del castigo**" y junto con las demás en el baño decidieron administrar un castigo ejemplar, mientras que las que iban a ser castigadas se lo tomaron con mucha madures "¡**AAAAAYYYYUUUUUDAAAAAA**" gritaron mientras eran arrastradas por las demás hacia un cuarto vacío, mientras mordred y archer se lamian los labios impacientes por iniciar el castigo y así la puerta se cerró con nuestro prota viendo esta escena y jurando mentalmente nunca enojar a mordred y archer.

Después de eso nuestro prota se preguntó que hacer pues por lo que en la mirada de archer y mordred estas no pararían hasta dentro de unas horas y si los gritos que escuchaba le daban una indicación este se fue rápidamente de ahí para que como dice el dicho la curiosidad no lo matara.

Este iba por la casa preguntándose qué hacer hasta que se acordó acerca de los documentos de su padre y de lo que este le dijo en la carta así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre. Una vez dentro del despacho empezó a hurgar por el lugar buscando grandes notas o algo parecido, pero encontró nada y a punto de rendirse vio lo que parecía un diario en el estante y se acercó y lo abrió, encontró justo lo que buscaba acerca de su padre y las respuestas a sus preguntas.

**Nota del diario.**

**Para shirou antes de leer el diario.**

_**Shirou si estas leyendo esto entonces morí y mi plan acerca de invocar múltiples servants funciono, bien hijo ya debes de saber lo básico acerca de la guerra y sus consecuencias y un muy breve resumen de lo que paso en fuyuki.**_

_**En este diario encontraras las repuestas a todo desde que paso en la anterior guerra que tuve que dejar a mi hija atrás, pero te lo advierto no encontraras nada bonito aquí acerca de mi vida shirou, solo dolor tras dolor, perdida tras perdida, muerte tras muerte y sacrificios tras sacrificios.**_

_**Shirou lo que encontraras en este diario será no solo mi historia, sino por qué paso el incendio de fuyuki, hijo esto que encontraras acerca de mi tu padre te hará dudar te hará preguntarte el cómo es posible que yo el padre amoroso que, aunque poco expresivo siempre intente hacer el bien y de guiarte por el buen camino fui aquel monstruo, pero shirou si esperabas encontrar a la persona que soy hoy en día conoces y le dices padre como dije anteriormente, estas muy muy equivocado aquí solo encontraras una sola cosa a un monstruo.**_

_**Hijo en este diario no se encuentra esa persona, en este diario se encuentra la vida del magus killer kiritsugu emiya, la persona que no duda en matar miles para salvar a millones y que no dudaría en matar a cientos de bebes de la peor forma posible si es que eso trae la salvación de otro de como este hombre lo abandono todo por su sueño de ser un héroe que salve a todos, de cómo este hombre sin piedad y sin siquiera dudarlo mato a su propia madre adoptiva.**_

_**Shirou toma esta historia como un ejemplo, de cómo no debes de perderte en tus ideales y como antes de salvar a otro tienes que salvarte a ti mismo, de como el magus killer kiritsugu emiya fue traicionado por estos y de cómo día tras día paso el peor de los infiernos.**_

_**Hijo sino estas listo no leas esta historia pues no estoy seguro de lo que harías después de leer esto, pero si crees que lo estas continúan leyendo y déjame decirte esto shirou emiya sin importar que pienses que soy un monstruo sin corazón, un asesino que no dudaría en matar a millones de personas inocentes por pura satisfacción personal, entre otras cosas. Sin importar todo eso te seguiré amando porque tu shirou emiya hijo mío en todo menos en sangre era la persona que logro salvarme de aquel infierno que llamaba vida y tu junto con Ilya, iris y maya siempre estarán en mi corazón como las personas que me dieron un brillo de esperanzas, de cómo me salvaron a pesar de que lo único que traje a sus vidas fue dolor, ustedes fueron y siempre serán mi luz en la oscuridad.**_

_**Te amo hijo nunca lo dudes a pesar de lo que pienses de mi después de leer esto siempre te querré y shirou espero que sea feliz hijo mío.**_

**Fin de nota.**

Una vez que shirou termino de leer esto, este simplemente solo pudo llorar y llorar su padre lo había dado todo por salvar el mundo y a pesar de que aún no había leído el diario la impresión que le dejo solo la nota lo hiso llorar como nunca en su vida había echo.

Después de un rato de que shirou se desahogara este se limpió las ultimas lágrimas y con una mirada determinada empezó a leer el diario que le dejo su padre y este hiso una promesa 'papa no importa lo que diga este diario; eres y siempre serás mi héroe' dijo en su mente nuestro prota antes de meterse a leer la vida de kiritsugu emiya el magus killer.

…

Este es otro de los eventos que hiso que nuestro prota cambiara para volverse el héroe con el que soñaba ser, pero bueno dejemos que nuestro prota se entere del pasado de su padre y centrémonos un poco en las demás personas que participaran en esta guerra y también tuvieron un cambio en nuestro protagonista.

…

**Pov rin.**

La heredera tosaka se estaba preguntando qué fue lo que hiso mal en esta vida para que sus servants salieran todo lo contrario de lo que dictan sus leyendas, bueno todos excepto uno archer ella no entendía cómo es posible que un espíritu heroico olvidara su nombre y su leyenda, pero este al igual que los demás se burlaba de ella y estaba segura de que se congeniaba con caster para que esto pasara y que ambos disfrutaban de su sufrimiento metal.

'haaaaaaaa' suspiro mentalmente 'cómo es posible en ninguna de sus leyendas se les describe así' pensó mientras observaba a sus servants haciendo estupideces o vagueando por la casa.

Pero que paso para que rin se arrepintiera de que participar en la guerra del grial, pues para eso tenemos que volver al día de la invocación, pero justo después del ritual.

**Flash back: hace dos días.**

Después de que el humo se despejara esta vio en estado de shock a 5 figuras las cuales les preguntaron.

"**acaso tu eres mi maestro**".

Una que terminaron de hablar estas voltearon a verse entre sí y una de ellas hablo "bueno bueno, pero que situación más interesante" dijo una figura femenina de pelo castaño y ojos color azul y que tenía un gigantesco cetro en sus manos.

Luego de que esta hablara otra figura masculina separa al frete de ella. Esta tenía pelo color blanco, la piel color morena y una armadura de color negro con un abrigo rojo "es cierto lo que dices esta situación es ciertamente extraña" dijo el hombre de pelo color blanco a la chica de pelo color castaño.

Esta vez otro hombre emergió del humo mientras miraba perezosamente hacia rin, pero luego se volteó hacia los demás servants que estaban blando y este se sorprendió un poco, mientras los miraba y sonrió nerviosamente "bien creo que en verdad tiene razón esto es demasiado raro no se supone que solo un servants sea invocado" dijo un hombre de pelo color castaño que vestía una túnica de color verde, una armadura de diseño troyano y una extraña espada que era el mango y agarre de color negro y la hoja de la espada era de un color naranja intenso.

Del humo emergió otra chica que sinceramente hiso que rin y los demás servants que estaban hablando se detuvieran y voltearan la mirada, pues la armadura si se le puede llamar así era nada que una especie de hombreras que le cubrían sus pecho copa B casi C, tenía unas mangas de gran tamaño que parecían provenir de un kimono y su falda no cubría nada, pues ella al igual que los demás podían ver claramente sus bragas de color azul y esta hablo "ciertamente esta situación es desconcertante, pero tengo una pregunta ¿porque voltean la mirada?" hablo está viendo como todos volteaban la mirada sonrojados y esta ladeo la cabeza de forma linda, pero confusa que hace que los hombres presente casi tengan una hemorragia y que las mujeres solo pensaran 'KAWAAI' mientras la observaban de esa manera.

De la última y cortina de vapor surgió un hombre con n casto envuelto en fuego, su armadura solo consistía en una capa de color rojo, unas hombreras gigantescas, con botas y brazaletes de metal. Este se fijó en cada persona de la habitación que por cierto estaba destruida y una vez termina de analizar todos este hablo con una voz profunda "tal y como parece una persona de seguro invoco más servants de lo que se debería ser posible y de seguro el grial intentando igualar, esta anomalía nos invocó a todos aquí por lo que no sería sorprendente que cuando nos enfrentemos a otros servants no se sorprendan de que haiga más de lo que esperamos" hablo el sujeto que por lo que rin podía decir parecía ser espartano.

Todos se le quedaron viendo por su asombrosa deducción y como fácilmente este pudo decir esto con solo míralos "increíble si me permites decirlo supiste todo esto con solo mirarnos, sin duda alguna en tu vida debiste de ser un gran general o rey para decir todo eso con solo mirar la situación" hablo la mujer con el báculo hacia los demás y todo asintieron.

El sujeto que parecía ser un espartano asintió dando a entender que fue en sus vidas una de las dos "que les parece si nos presentamos los unos a los otros, después de todo seremos compañeros en esta guerra del grial" dijo el hombre con el casco en llamas y capa roja a los demás y todos asintieron, menos el sujeto de cabello blanco y piel morena que los vio un poco confundido con respecto a su identidad.

"bien yo empiezo, aunque ya estoy seguro de que ya saber quién soy, después de todo, soy un genio yo… soy… Leonardo Da Vinci" dijo la ahora conocida Davinci a todos que se impresionaron y sonrieron nerviosamente por como ella hiso su presentación de manera dramática, pues de su espalda salían de manera misteriosa estrellas y fuegos artificiales "y soy tu dulce servant de clase caster" termino inclinándose ante rin, de manera muy ridícula a lo que todos sudaron profundamente, quien diría que Davinci era tan excéntrico.

"biiieeeen, yo soy el servants de clase saber y mi nombre es Héctor, el antiguo rival de Achilles de la guerra de troya y ya saben todo lo demás" dijo el conocido Héctor de manera perezosa y muchos esta vez todos se sorprendieron, pues delante ellos estaba el rival de Achilles en la antigua guerra de troya el legendario héroe Héctor de troya.

"impresionante quien diría que delante de nosotros esta un héroe de tal tamaño, pues bien, yo soy Minamoto no Yoshitsune o también conocido Ushiwakamaru, soy el servant clase rider y todavía sigo preguntando el porque nadie me ve a los ojos" se presento la chica de pelo negro como Ushiwakamaru que los veía un poco molesta por que no le prestaban atención, pero estos aun así desviaban la mirada "¡hey no me ignoren!" dijo Ushiwakamaru a los demás con un puchero adorable que solo saco una reacción.

"kawai" chillo Davinci mientras la tomaba de su cabeza y la ponía entre sus pechos mientras le sobaba la cabeza "¡oye! No hagas-mmmm eso se siente bien" dijo Ushiwakamaru a Davinci que le seguía sobando la cabeza mientras esta ronroneaba y todos los hombres veían esto con una gota de sudor, mientras que rin estaba a punto de lanzarse a también sobarle la cabeza a la lindura de chica que tenía delante.

"ejem bueno continuando con las presentaciones master, yo soy el rey de Esparta, Leónidas y soy el servant clase lancer" hablo este con orgullo y si Rin no se sorprendió antes con los demás servants ahora si que lo hizo, aquí estaba ni mas ni menos que el legendario Leónidas rey de Esparta, el fue a una batalla contra el ejército persa, el que en la batalla final con solo 300 de sus hombres fue capaz de repeler a mas de la mitad de ese ejercito que llegaba hasta los 100, 000. Si esto dejo en shock a Rin, pero por sobre todo estaba muy feliz pues hasta ahora le han tocado las mejores leyendas y se preguntaba si el hombre de abrigo rojo era también una leyenda igual o incluso superior que los aquí presentes.

"estoy sinceramente impresionado nunca pensé que peleara junto a grandes leyendas como ustedes, sin embargo, tenemos un problema máster yo no recuerdo mi pasado" hablo el sujeto de pelo blanco a los demás que lo algunos lo veían en estado de shock y otros de confusión.

"como es pasible" dijo le pregunto Davinci (pero sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Ushiwakamaru la cual estaba muy perdida por la sensación como para prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando).

"tal parece que hubo una especie de error al momento de la invocación, pero no te preocupes después de todo creo que en el transcurso del tiempo lo recordare" hablo el hombre de abrigo rojo a los demás y agregando lo ultimo para que rin no se decepcionara.

"bueno ya que nada se puede hacer en ese caso, solo dinos tu clase y lo que recuerdas de tus habilidades" hablo Héctor a el hombre de pelo blanco a lo que este asintió.

"bien, entonces mi clase es archer y como ya deberías de saber se especializa en ataque de larga distancia y podemos ir con todo nuestro poder sin necesidad de que nuestro máster esté presente" dijo archer a los demás que asintieron a la explicación de sus habilidades básicas de la clase.

"bien, ya todos acabaron las presentaciones que les parece si ¡arreglan el lugar que destrozaron!" hablo rin primero suavemente mientras poco a poco, su mirada se oscurecía y al final grito a los demás servants, señalando el desorden en la sala.

"¡ehhhhhh! "hablaron los hombres, pues Davinci seguía muy ocupada sobando la cabeza de Ushiwakamaru como para prestarle atención a rin.

"pe-pero máster eso es un mal uso de nuestras habilidades" hablo en protesta Héctor, en parte porque le era muy humillante que le pidieran hacer un trabajo así y por otra parte porque solo quería dormir como todo buen vago.

"no me importa, ahora ¡háganlo!" hablo rin fuertemente a lo servants masculinos a lo que Héctor, archer y mucho a la sorpresa de los servants masculinos Leónidas, que por alguna razón que no entendían este le tenia un gran miedo a Rin.

Por otro lado, Rin se fijó en Davinci y Ushiwakamaru las cuales seguían en lo suyo y esta como buena máster que es, se le decidió unírseles a ambas también empezando a sobar la cabeza de Ushiwakamaru.

Mientras, que los hombres tenían su propia conversación.

"psss Leónidas porque no se opuso a las órdenes de la señorita" hablo hecto mientras recogían los destrozos del suelo y miraba al espartano.

"digamos que mi esposa no es tan paciente como se le describe en las leyendas y ni hablar de las demás mujeres que pertenecían a Esparta" dijo Leónidas con miedo en su mirada mientras ayudaba a los demás a recoger los destrozos y recordaba los momentos dolorosos con su esposa por no comportase ya que de vez en cuando actuaba como un idiota de sangre caliente y su esposa según ella tenía que enseñarle una lección y en solo pensar en esto le saco un escalos fríos por la espalda recordando eso momentos tan traumáticos, después de todo como dice el dicho; para hombres fuertes hay mujeres fuertes y las mujeres de Esparta eran muuuyyy fuertes.

Después de que Leónidas dijo esto, archer y Héctor solo pudieron rogar a los cielos que Rin no sea parecida a esas mujeres de las que Leónidas hablaba, pero por desgracia les toco exactamente eso.

**Fin flash back.**

Después de eso sus servants se empezaron a comportar raro y el único que actuaba normal era Leónidas el cual siempre se mantenía con Héctor en el sofá tan solo haciendo de vago. Davinci y ella se la pasaban vistiendo de diferentes formas a Ushiwakamaru la cual siempre se sonrojaba por como estas a trataban y por último Davinci siempre la molestaba con que necesitaba más tecnología y que su casa no era lo suficientemente acogedora y Davinci iba debes en cuando al centro de electrónica para ver qué tanto había avanzado la tecnología.

Si la pobre Rin estaba que se Moria por dentro de como eran sus servants, pero bueno algo era algo, esta solo rogaba algo los cielos y era que a esa fastidiosa rubia edelfelt le hubieran tocado peor que ella y además rin estaba loca por que la guerra empezara y así demostrarle quien mando a esa rubia oxigenada.

…

Poco sabia nuestra amada pelinegra que en realidad tenía razón, pues luvia no le habían tocado servants nada normales, en especial con cierto mago relacionado con una rubia de ojos verdes.

…

**Con luvia en la mansión Edelfelt.**

Esta estaba preguntándose porque demonios no le habían tocado estos servants a tosaka en vez de ellas, de verdad no lo entendía, que hizo ella para merecer esto y en especial como demonios es posible que el gran Merlín pueda ser tan pervertido y despreocupado.

Y al igual que a rin a luvia le tocaron buenos servants en el sentido de combate, pero en el sentido de mentalidad… no.

**Flash back: hace dos días.**

Después de que el humo se disipara de dentro de la nueve se vio a 5 figuras que preguntaron.

"¿**acaso tu eres mi maestro**?".

Después de eso algo muy raro paso pues un hombre de pelo blanco, ojos color morado, de vestimenta extraña y que en su mano portaba en gigantesco báculo la saludo "yoooo máster" hablo este de manera despreocupada.

Pero de repente un gigantesco hombre con una armadura medieval negra se lanzo contra el alvino mientras rugía como una bestia enfadada, pero el alvino solo lo vio y suspiro justo antes de que el hombre de armadura se estrellara en contra del, sus ojos se oscurecieran y de repente en palabras que luvia no llego a escuchar el sujeto de armadura negra fue atado por varios látigos de energía que salían de diferentes círculos mágicos que estaban por todo el lugar y el alvino lo vio muy seriamente y dijo su nombre "Lancelot".

Luvia los veía en estado de shock delante de ella estaba uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda el legendario sir Lancelot, pero antes de que luvia hablara el alvino volvió a hablar seriamente "que crees que estabas haciendo Lancelot" hablo el alvino mientras veía como el ahora reconocido Lancelot bajaba la cabeza avergonzado "en verdad dejarte consumir por la locura, no utilizar la locura como un método de castigo por tu traición hacia Arturo (suspiro) en serio que te paso amigo mío" dijo el alvino con mucha lastima hacia el servant atado frente a el solo miraba al suelo avergonzado por su actitud "no vas a decir nada" pregunto el alvino mirándolo seriamente.

De repente el casco desapareció de su cabeza, dejando ver el rostro de un hombre joven y de cabello negro que miraba al alvino con vergüenza "Merlín-dono, no merezco esas palabras "dijo Lancelot mirando de nuevo al suelo.

Merlín lo vio fijamente y dijo "levanta la cabeza" y Lancelot lo hizo solo que sus ojos seguían mirando el suelo "Lancelot mírame" dijo Merlín y este lo hizo a regañadientes "porque te castigas así" hablo Merlín y Lancelot lo vio incrédulo.

"¿Por qué? ¡como que, porque Merlín sabes muy bien lo que hice traicione a mi rey, por mi culpa el reino fue destruido y por mi culpa nuestro rey fue asesinado como quieres que no me castigue por algo que merezco!" grito Lancelot a Merlín que lo miraba seriamente.

"pues entonces deja de esconderte detrás de esa mascara así no resolverás nada" dijo Merlín seriamente y Lancelot estaba a punto de responder, pero Merlín lo volvió a interrumpir "de verdad crees que Artur se alegraría de verte así, no por su puesto que no, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste Artur nunca te odio, todo lo contrario y si realmente quieres arregla algo entonces gana lucha con orgullo en esta batalla" dijo Merlín y Lancelot lo vio en shock y con lagrimas en los ojos y este por fin relajándose sonrió y dijo "lo hare Merlín-dono lo hare" dijo este y Merlín asintió con una sonrisa y lo soltó de los látigos que lo ataban.

Una vez echo esto Merlín volteo hacia luvia que lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos y pañuelos que estaban mojados de lágrimas y mocos por la tierna escena que acababa de presencial y este sonrió "bien bien, bueno máster parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo que parece si iniciamos de nuevo, YOOOOO SOOOYYY EL GRAN MERLIN" dijo este con una sonrisa graciosa, mientras en su espalda de manera misteriosa. Un gran escenario donde había muchas chicas tipo presentadoras de televisión que señalaban un cartel que decía de forma gigante "MERLIN-SAMA ESTA AQUÍ" y esto hizo sudar a luvia, pero no a Lancelot después de todo cuando Merlín no estaba en cosas serias el siempre se comportaba así e incluso era peor" y soy tu servants de clase caster" dijo Merlín con una voz cantarina, mientras de manera sub realistas sonaban unos tambores mientras decía esto.

Luvia se acercó a Lancelot "esto es normal" dijo esta en un susurro y Lancelot de manera motona y con un rostro en blanco dijo "si y esto es lo más normal que lo eh visto hacer hasta ahora" y luvia cuando escucho esto lo vio con pena, pues si esto era lo mas normal ni que hablar de lo que sería raro.

"valla valla, pero que situación mas divertida no lo crees" dijo una voz desde el humo que cuando se despejo se pudo ver dijo un hombre de pelo castaño claro, que vestía una armadura de estilo griego y que en sus manos tenía un arco de color dorado.

"y que lo digas" dijo un hombre de pelo blanco, con una armadura que dejaba al descubierto su pecho, el cual tenía un extraño tatuaje en forma de dragón y que tenía en sus manos una espada de color plateado con negro.

"jajaja, pero que personas mas graciosas sin duda alguna este lugar será muy divertido" dijo un hombre con una armadura de cuerpo completo, su cabello de color rubio, que traía con sigo una gran lanza.

Luvia y Lancelot se les quedaron viendo confundido, mientras que Merlín los veía con una sonrisa "bien ya que estamos en presentaciones, tal parece que sigo yo" hablo el hombre con el arco dorado a los demás "mi nombre es Quirón y soy el servants de clase archer" dijo el ahora a los demás presentándose.

"yo soy Siegfried y soy el servants de clase saber" dijo el alvino de ojos verdes a los demás que solo asintieron, mientras que a luvia estaba que casi se le caía la mandíbula por a quienes tenía delante.

"y, por último, pero no menos importante yo soy Achilles, el servant clase rider y será un placer pelear junto a ustedes en esta guerra mis compañeros" dijo Achilles a los demás con una sonrisa retadora que hizo que Quironte lo golpeara en la cabeza y lo mirara aterradoramente "contrólate y no asustes a nuestro máster ¿sí?" dijo este dándole una sonrisa aterradora a achilles que lo hizo sudar y responder al instante "hai shishou".

"bien ya que todos se presentaron yo soy Luviagelita edelfelt y seré su máster en esta guerra del grial será un placer pelear a su lado" dijo luvia a sus servants con mucha determinación que los hisos sonreír.

"bien ya que todos han dicho su clase seria una falta de respeto no hacerlo, como saben yo soy Lancelot y mi clase es berserker" dijo Lancelot haciendo una reverencia hacia todo "y será un honor pelear a su luvia-sama, chicos" dijo este que hizo que luvia y los demás sonrieran.

**Fin flash back.**

Después de eso vino a conocer la personalidad de sus servants y el único normal era Quirón y Siegfried , pues Merlín sino es una situación seria, siempre será un pervertido que anda por hay asiendo quien sabe que (algo que hacía que se preocupara más por sus víctimas, que por el propio Merlín) , Achilles era una adicto al combate y también un hombre demasiado despreocupado que salía junto a Merlín solo para reírse un rato viendo las estupideces que hacía Merlín alrededor de las mujeres y por ultimo Lancelot se había vuelto un adicto a la velocidad y a la televisión por el programa de carreras nascar. Luvia se preguntó si es que acaso todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda eran así con respecto a la velocidad.

Sip luvia también se preguntaba que había echo mal para que esto pasara, por eso solo rogaba a los dioses que su rival este igual o peor que ella.

…

Sip la situación con estas dos no cambio mucho, pero vamos con alguien cuya situación si fue cambiada por alguien y ese fue… shirou emiya.

…

**Con sakura.**

Está estaba ordenando unas cosas en su habitación y ella vio como la puerta se abría para ver a una chica de ropas griegas, de pelo morado que le hablaba "sakura-sama es hora de bajar ya está el desayuno" dijo la chica de pelo color morado a sakura.

Este solo suspiro "archer ya te dije que no tienes que decirme así" dijo esta, pero vio como archer hizo un lindo puchero mientras la miraba con los ojos de cachorro versión bajo la lluvia y esta solo sonrió rindiéndose ante ella" bien bien me rindo dime como quieras" dijo está feliz de que le tocara alguien como archer y los demás como servants, pero sobre todo aun recuerda como fue que su vida cambio.

**Flash back hace unos años.**

Sakura matou estaba caminando por la escuela con si típica mirada bacia mientras nada de lo que pasaba le importaba, pues desde que su padre la dio en adopción a su "amoroso" abuelo esta había pasado el peor de los infiernos durante los últimos años. los primeros días en la casa fue violada por cosas fuera de este mundo y lo único que tenía que todavía la mantenía hasta cierto punto cuerda era su tío Kariya matou, pero lamentablemente también murió intentando salvarla y desafiando a su abuelo.

Otra cosa que durante un tiempo la mantuvo cuerda era su hermano, si shinji matou no fue siempre el desgraciado que hoy conocemos de echo cuando se conocieron este la trato amablemente y la protegía, pero todo cambio cuando souken decidió hacerla su heredera por el lado mágico shinji dio un giro de 360 grados y todos los días a partir de ese momento siempre la maltrataba e incluso hace un año la violo.

Después de eso perdió toda esperanza y se volvió una persona fría y sin sentimientos que no hacia mas que lo que le ordenaban, pero eso iba a cambiar hoy.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio por la ventana como un chico un poco mayor que ella trataba de saltar una barra de atletismo, pero siempre fallaba.

"falla" era lo que era hoy en día, pero aun así el chico no se rindió.

"ríndete" fue lo que ella hiso todo este tiempo ya no confiando en que alguien pudiera ayudarla a salir de este infierno llamado vida, pero este joven la sorprendió en el último momento.

Este tomo un último impulso y "¡ah!" después de años de no mostrar emociones este salto y logro apena no tocar la barra.

Después de eso ella sintió algo que no sentía desde hace años un sentimiento de seguridad y pensó 'esta persona nunca defraudara a alguien'. Pero de lo que no se fijo es que no fue la única que vio este evento y que las demás que veían esto quería seguir sintiendo este mismo sentimiento.

Luego de ese evento pasaron unos cuantos años y esta había averiguado el nombre de la persona que logro cambiarle la vida este era emiya shirou que era amigo de su hermano, algo lo cual no cuadraba en su mente como alguien como su sempai podía salir con alguien como su nii-san.

En uno de esos tantos días esta iba caminando por la escuela haciendo un mandado de los maestros y escucho una explosión en la parte de atrás y cuando fue a revisar se encontró con su sempai tirado en el suelo escupiendo cosas como" el horno debe de estar a 55 grados" y sobre recetas de cocinas… en un enorme cráter.

"¡**sempai**!" grito esta mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse "esta bien, que fue lo que paso" dijo esta apurada de cómo estaba shirou y este último abrió los ojos y viendo a sakura (la reconoció porque era hermana de su "amigo" shinji) este hablo "sakura que paso aquí" dijo este y ella lo miro confundida "no lo recuerda lo que paso aquí" y este negó dando a entender que no lo recordaba, Ella iba a ser más preguntas, pero decidió llevarla a la enfermería.

Ella abrió la puerta bruscamente y grito "¡**caren-sensei**!" dijo mientras miraba a una alvina de ojos color amarillo y que llevaba una bata de doctora encima "hmmm pasa al-¡que te paso shirou!" dijo esta de manera perezosamente al principio, solo para gritar cuando vio el estado de emiya en especial el de su hombro "no lose, no lo recuerdo" dijo este y caren le dijo a sakura que lo pusiera en la cama para que le haga un chequeo y le dijo que se fuera a clase que ella se encargaba de todo, ella asintió y se fue muy preocupada.

Después de que Sakura cerrara la puesta caren hizo el chequeo rutinario y le dijo a shirou acerca de su hombro roto, luego decidió atenderlo de una manera especial.

Cuando shirou creyó que le chequeo había acabado este solo acababa de comenzar. De repente sintió algo suave presionándose a su espalda y este se dio vuelta rápidamente solo para ver a la enfermera muy cerca del y esta le dijo "dime shirou quieres que esta enfermera cuide de todas tus necesidades" dijo de manera sensual a su oído que lo hiso estremecer "or-or-otensia-sensei que está haciendo" dijo este nerviosa y esta sonrió (pues entre sus compañeros de trabajo no era una secreto que esta sentía cierta atracción hacia shirou y muchas de las maestras, menos taiga la apoyaban) "que no es ovio solo estoy cuidando de tus necesidades como doctora es mi deber cuidar de mis pacientes" dijo está a su oído y esta estaba a punto de hacerle algo no muy inocente a shirou hasta que.

**Tock tock tock. **

"caren-sensei ya termino los análisis y está todo bien con sempai" dijo sakura desde afuera.

Caren maldijo internamente justo cuando iba a reclamar a shirou como suyo le pasa esto, esta lo miro y le dijo al oído de manera muuuuyyyy sensual "~este shirou es nuestro se-cre-to" dijo y el asintió muy sonrojado y sin creer que esto era real y ella sonrió, abrió la puerta y le dijo a sakura que lo llevara a casa no sin antes guiñar un ojo cosa que volvió a sonrojar a nuestro prota.

Después de eso sakura lo llevo a casa y le cocino, convivio un poco con taiga-sensei y por último su sempai le dejo dormir en su casa y dijo que le enseñaría a cocinar comida japonesa y ella se entró en su cuarto de noche y durmió junto a él, claro durante la mañana fue incómodo, pero después todo se arregló y vino la parte más dolorosa para sakura… ir a casa.

**Mansión matou.**

Unos minutos después sakura estaba frete a su casa la residencia de la familia matou era una mansión que gracias a por como actuaba souken, parecía más una mansión embrujada que otra cosa. Este suspiro y abrió la puerta lentamente con la esperanza de que ni su abuelo y ni su hermano la escucharan, pero lamentablemente esto no era así.

"donde has estado desde ayer sakura" hablo una voz a su espalda que le hizo tener mucho miedo no por ella sino por shirou, y cuando se dio vuelta hay estaba su abuelo zouken matou, era un anciano calvo con un yukata de color verde, amarillo y marón, ahora muchos dirían que era solo un anciano normal excepto por los gusanos que se retorcían a sus pies, también al lado de su abuelo estaba su hermano shinji sonriendo macabramente pensando que la iban a torturar o como zouken le decía entrenamiento.

Sakura solo miraba nerviosamente a su abuelo preocupada por lo que este le haría a shirou si enteraba que se quedó a dormir en su casa, pero la voluntad de sakura no era para nada fuerte y le respondió "es-estaba en la ca-casa de un amigo de nii-san" dijo está tartamudeando ligeramente y maldiciendo su debilidad.

Zouken se quedo viendo a su nieta fijamente "y dime quien esta persona" dijo este viendo fijamente a sakura y esta respondió "shirou emiya", luego de que zouken escuchara esto él se sorprendió un poco por quien era este chico y viendo que gracias a él podía tener a sakura comiendo a un más de la palma de su mana hablo "emiya eh, bueno dile a ese sempai tuyo que si necesita ayuda que no dude en pedirla" y después de que hablara zouken vio como sakura se relajaba y este solo sonrió mientras se daba vuelta, shirou sin darse cuenta le había dado aun más poder sobre sakura, luego de esto le dijo que se fuera a dar un baño y esta asintió subiendo las escaleras, pero siempre hay alguien inconforme con las decisiones y era por su puesto su patético nieto shinji.

"abuelo por que no la castigaste por lo que hiso" dijo shinji molesto mientras miraba a zouke y este último lo veía con desdén, como si este no fuera nada mas que un estorbo algo que sinceramente lo molesto.

"el jugar con los débiles es un placer que los fuertes tienen shinji, algo de lo cual deberás atender si es que quieres dejar de ser una vergüenza como tu padre, no tienes talento en la magia por lo tanto cállate de una buena vez no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas niñerías" dijo zouken a shinji que iba a replicar y exigirle, pero se calló mientras veía como su abuelo lo miraba aterradoramente y se calló, después de esto zouken se fue complacido a su despacho, pero shinji no iba a dejar esto así, si su abuelo no iba a castigar a sakura lo haría él.

**En el cuarto de sakura.**

Después de salir del baño sakura se estaba cambiando, pero de repente alguien abre bruscamente la puerta de su habitación y ella por instinto se cubre su cuerpo y cuando se fijo en la puerta de su cuarto esta shinji que la veía lujuriosamente y esta solo se asqueo, pero no lo demostró.

"valla valla, pero si es la zorra de mi hermana que paso la noche en casa de otro hombre" dijo shinji mientras miraba de forma lujuriosa y también con rabia por como la había dejado ir su abuelo sin ningún castigo que según él se merecía.

"no es así nii-san sempai nunca haría algo así" dijo sakura mientras se agachaba y con cuidado recogia la ropa que iba a ponerse.

"¡**no me mientas puta!"** dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra sakura y le daba una bofetada que la hiso caerse al piso, pero shinji no se quedo hay. La tomo del cabello y la arrojo con fuerza y empezó a arrancarle la ropa "ahora vamos a hacerlo y vas a decirme quien lo hace mejor emiya o yo" dijo este mientras le arrancaba el sostén.

Sakura veía horrorizada como iba a ser manchada de nuevo y grito "¡nii-san por favor no, todo menos eso!" pero shinji solo la golpeo y dijo "**cállate soy tu hermano y como tal puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo" **le respondió shinji con una sonrisa digna de un maniaco sexual, mientras sakura veía como su hermano la iba a violar de nuevo.

Los ojos de sakura empezaron a oscurecerse poco a poco, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado. El abandono de su padre, los maltratos y tortura de zouken, las violaciones de shinji, ect. Pasaron por su cabeza, luego recordó quienes no se rindieron ante esto, su tío kariya quien a pesar de saber que iba a morir lo intento todo para salvarla, a diferencia de ella y su sempai. Como iba ella a verlo de nuevo, de nuevo a verlo a la cara y decirle que le enseñara a cocinar, como iba a poder verlo a la cara decirle todo lo que le hacía sentir, como podía alguien tan manchada como ella decirle esto, sakura cerro los ojos esperando el inevitable desenlace… o eso esperaba.

**Dentro de la mente de sakura.**

"**oponte" **dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero no quería verlo.

"**oponte" **dijo esta vez mas fuerte para que esta abriera los ojos y lo viera a la cara.

"**¡oponte!" **grito la voz y esta vez ella si abrió los ojos, solo para ver a la forma de su tío kariya, la ultima forma que lo vio antes de morir y esta vio que el se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

"**oponte tienes el poder para hacerlo solo libera y ser feliz sakura, oponte no dejes que nadie decida tu destino nadie más que tu misma debe decidirlo ¡oponte sakura y demuéstrales quien eres!" **dijo la voz de su tío al principio suavemente, pero al final grito haciendo que algo dentro de sakura se rompiera.

**En el mundo real.**

Fuera de la mente de sakura vemos como shinji ya sin ropa estaba a punto de violar a una sakura desnuda y con los ojos serrados "este es tu castigo disfrútalo" dijo shinji con una sonrisa demente mientras alineaba su miembro con la vagina de sakura, pero algo hiso que se detuvo.

"**me opongo" **dijo sakura con una voz diferente, pero shinji de imbécil no se dio cuenta de la coz y actitud diferente de sakura "como que te opones soy tu hermano puedo hacer todo lo que quiera contigo" dijo shinji molesto y un poco gritando al final.

"**me opongo no puedes complacerme y por eso no puedes tenerme" **dijo sakura mientras poco a poco una sombra empezaba a surgir por donde estaba su espalda y antes de que shinji pudiera gritarle o golpearle por haberlo interrumpido.

**WAAAAA.**

En menos de un segundo shinji salió disparado hacia la pared, mientras miraba como a sakura la empezaba a cubrir un vestido negro con raya rojos, mientras su cabello pasaba ser de color blanco y sus ojos rojos.

Shinji estaba aterrado no sabia que clase de monstruo había despertado, pero se arrepentía profundamente mas aun cuando sakura paso a verlo con una sonrisa cruel y fría "e-e-eres u-un monstruo" dijo para salir corriendo, pero la sombra lo detuvo agarrando su pie con uno de sus tentáculos y haciéndolo caer.

"**nii-san nii-san nii-san, a quien llamas monstruo cuando tu fuiste quien ayudaste a crearlo, eso no te hace a ti algo peor que un monstruo ~nii-san~" **dijo sakura con una voz burlona al final y esta veía con insano placer como shinji se orinaba literalmente del miedo y empezaba a tartamudear por piedad, pero antes de sakura haga algo alguien entro en la habitación y se sitúo detrás de sakura.

Era zouken que veía a sakura por fin despierta "bien bien sakura parece que ya has despertado" dijo zouken con emoción y extaciado de por fin tener su arma para la guerra del grial.

"**si abuelo sakura a despertado" **hablo sakura solo que esta vez volteo a ver a zouken con una sonrisa amable, pero llena de malicia que el viejo no se dio cuenta por creer que lo tenía todo bajo control.

"excelente, con esto ganare la guerra y por fin mi deseo estará realizado JAJAJAJA" hablo zouken extasiado creyendo que todo le salió bien "y será mejor que obedezcas o sino algo podría pasarle a ese sempai tuyo" hablo con malicia mientras veía como sakura bajaba la cabeza y creía que ya se había rendido ante él.

Oh pobre tonto.

De repente se escucho como algo atravesaba carne y se ve a un shinji y zouken en shock, mientras sakura sacaba al gusano principal de zouken de manera lenta solo para burlase del anciano y la veía con impotencia.

"¡porque demonios hiciste eso" hablo zouken con miedo después de siglos de existencia.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza confundida y dijo **"como que "porque" abuelo, simple porque amenazaste a sempai" **dijo sakura con voz profunda mientras sontenia el corazón de zouken con indiferencia.

"**o cierto me olvide de los gusanos" **dijo esta recordando los gusanos de su cuerpo y más tentáculo de la sombra que sostenía a shinji surgieron y se posaron en los lugares donde sakura tenia los gusanos en su cuerpo.

Zouken sintió como de rente la conexión con los gusanos dentro de sakura se rompía y este solo veía impotente como sakura se alzaba con el poder de la casa como si nada y este paso a verlos y solo dijo unas palabra que le helaron los huesos a shinji y el **"necesitan un castigo".**

Luego de eso esta los bajo al sótano de "entrenamiento" y vieron como los gusanos se retorcían en busca de algo. Sakura solo veía a los seres rastreros que le quitaron su inocencia con furia fría y solo dijo **"sombra mátalos"** y zouken vio como todos los familiares eran destruidos hasta no quedar nada.

Luego sakura le dijo a la sombra que les implementara un castigo a shinji y zouken por un par de días, mientras ella iba a cambiarse claro shinji y zouken gritaron por piedad, pero sakura solo les dirigió una sonrisa cruel.

**Fin del flash back.**

Despues de eso ella hiso varios cambio: primero le dijo a zouken que la forma de enseñar magia a la familia iba a cambiar, otra era que ella tomaría el liderazgo de la familia desde ya, le hiso una tumba a su tío kariyo en el patio y por ultimo que iba a participar en la guerra del grial, pero porque fácil cuando sus servants fueron invocados y vio como los ojos de zouken se veían con esperanza de matarla, pero sakura no siendo idiota le dijo "pensándolo bien si participare" y por ultimo estuvo conociendo a sus servants en estos últimos dos días y sinceramente le gustaron todos.

Berserker (nightingale) siempre velaba por su seguridad y salud aunque a veces demasiado, archer y assassin (stheno y euryale) era muy kawai, lacer (karna) era muy serio, pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás como su sempai y por ultimo rider (Astolfo) siempre vivía molestando con que se le declarara a shirou y con que ella era la heroína destinada a salvar el mundo aunque siempre lo decía en broma después de todo ella era un personaje muy sarcástico y gracioso.

Si le habían tocado los mejores servants y daría su mejor esfuerzo para proteger a los inocentes y su sempai en esta guerra.

…

Otra de las personas que shirou salvo sin darse cuenta, pero que les parece si volvemos con nuestro joven héroe quieren.

…

Shirou acababa de terminar de leer el diario de su padre y solo estaba derramando lágrimas, mientras pensaba en todo lo que su padre había perdido, pero había algo que lo tenía confundido.

'papa porque todos piensan que eres un villano, tu eres un héroe' dijo shirou en su mente y era verdad kiritsugu siempre busco que sobrevivieran las personas no importa que tanta mierda tenía que ponerse en el cuello para que pasara. 10 para salvar a 100, 100 para salvar a 1000, 1000 para salvar 10,000 y así sucesivamente. Shirou sabía que ya había hecho muchas promesas, pero aun así hiso una ultima ' papa yo me convertiré en un héroe por eso hare lo que dijiste no me convertiré en el héroe del sacrificio kiritsugu, sino en el héroe de la justicia shirou emiya usare este conocimiento para no cometer los mismo errores que tú, te prometo hacer a Ilya feliz incluso si tengo que hacer eso tan pervertido que sugeriste, pero lo hare papa te hare sentir orgulloso me convertiré en un héroe del que puedes estar orgulloso' juro nuestro prota secándose las lágrimas y se dirigió a contarle todo a la información que sabia a sus servants… solo para encontrase la siguiente situación.

Unas caster, Monster, temptress, ruler, saber, saber alter, Lily, shielder, mashu y assassin pálidas y abrasándose, mientras miraban a mordred y archer que las miraban sádicamente y satisfechas, mientras que las demás las veían con miedo y en específico sus miradas se centraban en archer y mordred.

Shirou decidió no hacer preguntas para que su salud mentar no corriera peligro al igual que su integridad y dijo seriamente "chicas tengo algo que decirles" una vez que hablo todas les prestaron atención y mas viendo como este estaba de serio y entonces shirou paso a explicarles la situación del grial.

Después de un rato de explicarles la situación mucho a su sorpresa ninguna estaba sorprendida y este estaba extrañado y alter ego hablo para explicare la situación "shirou ya lo sabíamos" dijo y este la vio confundido y pregunto "como".

Esta vez las chicas pasaron a explicarle su conversación acerca del sueño y shirou los escucho atentamente y una vez terminaron el dijo "bueno entonces esta decidido debemos destruir el grial y acabar con esta estupidez de una buena vez no dejare que gente inocente muera solo porque así lo decidan otros" dijo con determinación shirou y todas sonrieron.

Luego de eso vino mas entrenamiento solo que por axidente Monster casi mata a shirou con un golpe "suave" para ella que para los demás se tradujo en un shirou atravesando la pared del dojo, mientras veía a su padre en una especie de cielo rodeado por ¿ángeles?, Luego vino la parte de archer y gunner hacer de armas de largo alcance y por último para acabar el día otra sesión de magia con caster, lancer y temptress.

**Fin del cap.**

**Harem + sirvientes de shirou:**

1-Saber-arturia pedragon

2-Lancer-scathach

3-Archer-atalanta

4-Caster-medea de colchis

5-Berserker-frankenstein

6-Assassin-mata hari

7-Temptress-semiramis

8-Gunner- Francia drake

9-Rider-medusa

10-Shielder-tamamo no mae

11-Shielder2do-mashu/Gawain

12-Monster-raikou

13-Ruler- la reina de Francia maría Antonieta

14-Aler ego- okita souyji

15Avenger-mordred

16-Saver-jeanne d arc

17-Saber alter- arturia alter

18-Saber Lily-arturia Lily

19-Lancer2da-arturia pendragon

20-Lancer alter-artura alter

21-Saber roja-nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus

Rin tosaka

Sakura matou

Illyaviel von einzbern

Luviagelita edelfelt

Karen Ortencia

**Equipo de rin:**

**1-**archer-emiya

**2-**saber-hector de troya

**3-**caster-Leonardo Da vinci

**4-**lancer-Leonidas rey de Esparta

**5-**rider-minamoto no yoshitsune- Ushiwakamaru

**Equipo luvia:**

**1-**berserker-Lancelot

**2-**caster-Merlin

**3-**archer-Quiro

**4-**rider-achilles

**5-**saber-siegfried

**Equipo sakura:**

**1-**archer-Euryale

**2-**assassin-estheno

**3-**rider-Astolfo

**4-**lacer-karna

**5-**berserker-nightingale

**Chicos perdonen el atraso con el capítulo estoy en exámenes y no había podido escribir con total libertad, pero les aseguro que le próximo capitulo todos los equipos terminaran de aparecer y les prometo que será en mínimo 4 días y máximo 10.**

**Guest: sip el fic está basado en ese y en otros más, si mal no me equivoco se llama shirou summons harem.**

**Yorokobe shonnen: muchas gracias por tu sugerencia y por tu ayuda de verdad y si tomo tu comentario en cuenta, pues recuerda que soy novato que las sugerencias me ayudan a mejorar y a partir de ahora pondré al final de cada cap todos los equipos, servants y harem. Y como dijo el anterior comentario si me base mucho en ese fic, pero el que ustedes leyeron yo no lo leí, sino que me leí una versión traducida de ese fic que se llama "umlimited harem works" hay dos versiones de este fic una que es a partir del final de la ruta saber y otro que la versión traducida del fic que anteriormente mencione.**

**timychimboote: jaja gracias y lo hare despues de acabar la temporada de este fic.**

**basov818: gracias por tu comentario.**

**Bien hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo y les prometo que dentro de pocos dias tendrán el próximo capitulo hasta luego y gracias por leer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras. **

**El héroe de la justicia.**

"**hablando normal".**

'**pensamiento'.**

**(aclaración).**

**Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el público.**

**Capítulo 5-Los demás equipos parte 2, un encuentro inesperado, primer día de clases y dos caras de la misma moneda.**

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores a sido un largo tiempo y sé que estarán esperando ver a nuestro querido protagonista de nuevo en una de sus típicas situaciones con temptress y Monster, pero no hoy mis amigos, no por ahora. En estos momentos les narrare al enemigo de emiya shirou en decisiones, pero no en sueños, pues sus objetivos son los mismo. No mis amigos estas son dos caras de la misma moneda, mientras uno que vio el infierno y decidió convertirse en un héroe, pero que gracias a su padre y a las personas que fue conociendo en el acontecimiento conocido como la quinta guerra del santo grial fue cambiando y madurando hasta convertirse en un héroe de la justicia.

Mientras que el otro no fue así, corrompido por el diablo vestido de oveja (kotonime) y gracias a el sueño maldito de su clan este fue tomando el mismo camino de su familia. El camino de un sueño maldito que solo trajo la destrucción y casi su extinción a excepción de unos pocos. El camino de salvar a la humanidad pase lo que pase sin importar a cuantas personas tenga que matar y destruir en el proceso, ya sean amigos, hermanos, hermanas, tíos, tías, padres y madres.

Esta es la historia de la contraparte de nuestro protagonista shirou emiya, este el comienzo de la caída de… Julián Ainsworth.

**Pov Julián. **

Julián Ainsworth era un chico como cualquier otro, excepto claro que este pertenece a una familia de magos conocidos como los Ainsworth. Pero bueno nuestro querido Julián mucho a su sorpresa no empezó siendo el monstruo que narre anteriormente, no él era un niño normal con un sueño tan simple como lo era cambiar a su familia y eso fue así hasta que cumplió los 12 años, pero antes de narrarles eso, déjenme decirles que la actitud de Julián era como la de nuestro protagonista shirou solo que un poco más reservado. Pero para saber del oscuro futuro de Julián (ya que estoy narrando cuando tiene 8) que les parece si les hablo un poco de su familia para que entiendan… los Ainsworth.

Los Ainsworth era una familia de magos que se especializaba en la magia de desplazamiento espacio temporal (ósea algo parecido a la teletransportación, pero con ciertas limitaciones). Pero que como toda familia de magos estos tenían un oscuro deseo un deseo que si otra persona no supiera de sus métodos los creerían unos héroes y eso es porque el deseo de los Ainsworth era salvar a la humanidad.

Pero la razón por lo que los Ainsworth eran tan odiados al punto que sus enemigos se aseguraron de casi aniquilarlos a todos eran ni más ni menos sus métodos. Ainsworth tenían el criterio de decir que toda persona que ocultaba algo que haría avanzar o hacer que la humanidad prosperara (según ellos) no eran más que escorias que no merecían vivir en el mundo gracias a esto los Ainsworth ganaron enemigos incluso en los lugares más altos de la asociación de magos, los cuales sin piedad masacraron a casi todos sus miembros solo dejando unos pocos supervivientes que desde su punto de vista no eran peligrosos.

O pobres tonto.

Pero bueno que les parece si les muestro el cómo fue que Julián se transformó en el monstruo que narre anteriormente.

**Pov Julián 12 años.**

Julián estaba caminado muy molesto por la ciudad de fuyuki a la cual se había mudado hace unos meses, antes de cumplir los 12 años, pero porque nuestro querido Julián estaba caminando por la ciudad furioso y para el colmo bajo la lluvia y esto es fácil de explicar, fue por una discusión que tuvo con su padre acerca de su hermana Angelica.

Verán Julián estaba esperando en el despacho de su padre a ver porque fue que lo mando a llamar tan apresuradamente con su hermana de una forma tan brusca y esto fue para ir avisándole de la guerra del grial. Esto claro está que esto decepciono a Julián pues para él la guerra del grial no era más que una estupidez creada por los magos para intentar creerse dios o como ellos decían "llegar al origen de todo". pero para el esto era obviamente una mentira y claro el le dijo a su padre que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la guerra del grial y estas palabras desataron la discusión.

Su padre empezó a hablarle acerca de que debían de salvar al mundo, de que era deber de ellos los últimos Ainsworth cumplir el deber para el que habían nacido y bla bla bla, el realmente no le prestó atención hasta que dijo algo que lo hizo enojar.

**Flash back: despacho de los Ainsworth.**

"que mierda acabas de decir" hablo Julián muy enojado con su padre.

"mas vale que controles tu boca Julián ya estoy harto de tu insolencia y tu lenguaje hacia mí. y tal y como escuchaste utiliza a angélica como un medio para invocar más servants y así ganar esta guerra y obtener lo que por derecho nos pertenece y así cumplir el sueño que nuestra familia ha perseguido durante tantos años" le dijo Darius Ainsworth a Julián un poco fastidiado al principio y luego con emoción al final, mientras miraba a Julián con una sonrisa un poco psicópata.

"déjame ver si entendí algo de toda la mierda que has hablado. Quieres que primero participe en una guerra que podría llevarme a mi muerte, segundo quieres que reclame el grial para cumplir el estúpido sueño por el que nuestro clan casi es asesinado y por último quienes que utilice ¡a mi hermana, tu propia hija como una puta batería de servants solo para tu puta guerra de mierda!" dijo Julián con calma al principio y luego con un rugido al final mirando a su padre con intensiones asesinas.

"no lo entiendes Julián estamos hablando de algo mucho más grande que tú, yo o Angelica, estamos hablando de la misma humanidad, es que acaso no lo ves" dijo Darius a Julián.

Julián lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco y empezó a entender en parte porque la asociación de magos había casi extinguido a los Ainsworth esta clase de pensamiento aria que cualquier persona que guarde, aunque sea un pequeño descubrimiento para sí mismo que según su clan ayudaría a avanzar a la humanidad los haría masacrar sin piedad a los culpables según ellos.

"pero que mierda te pasa viejo ¡es de tu hija e hijo de los que estás hablando, nos estas lanzando como si no fuéramos más que objetos! ¡te has vuelto loco" le grito Julián exaltado.

"si es para cumplir nuestro objetivo entonces no son más que objetos para mí, Julián" dijo Darius.

Este último comentario colmo la paciencia de Julián y sin piedad se lanzo golpeando a su padre en la cara con un puño reforzado con mana este se fue solo, dejando a su padre en el piso sangrando un poco por la boca.

Pero que sin que Julián se diera cuenta tenia una sonrisa un poco aterradora después de todo él había hablado con cierto padre de la iglesia para que lo ayude con su hijo, sin saber de los propios planes del padre.

**Fin flash back.**

después de los eventos que vimos anteriormente Julián se encontraba sumamente enojado, no el se encontraba sumamente encabronado.

Como se atreve, esa mierda que se hace llamar padre pedirle que utilice a su propia hermana ni mas ni menos, como una puta batería para alimentar a los servants, sabiendo que si hacia eso prácticamente podría matar a Angelica por falta de mana.

Como mierda esa escoria se atreve si quiera a considerarlos a ellos sus propios hijos como solamente medios para lograr un fin.

Como coño se atreve a arriesgar la vida de personas inocentes solo para satisfacer su propio sueño egoísta de mierda que prácticamente condeno a toda su familia a solo despojos de lo que eran.

Como mierda se atreve si quiera a tratar de convérselo de entrar en esa maldita guerra que no traería mas que desgracia a lo poco que queda de su familia.

Estos y más pensamientos seguían pasando por la mente de Julián. Pero en lo que nuestro querido Julián no se fijo es en la persona que estaba delante de el y que cambiaria completamente su punto de vista acerca de su padre y el sueño de su familia.

En la lluvia de ese día sucedió un momento que cambiaria la historia como tal y que haría que una buena persona como lo era Julián pasaría a ser un monstruo y esto empezó con un simple choque entre Julián y un padre que parecía inofensivo.

Luego del choque Julián quedo tirado en el piso pues, aunque el choque no fue fuerte había estado lo bastante perdido en su mente como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"lo siento realmente no estaba prestando atención al camino" dijo Julián, después de levantarse y extenderle la mano a la persona con quien había chocado.

"no hay problema hijo, yo tampoco me estaba fijando" dijo la persona a la que Julián le estaba extendiendo la mano para luego, tomar la mano de Julián y después de fijarse quien era sonreír macabramente.

La persona con que Julián choco era un hombre de pelo color castaño, vestía un traje de color negro, con una pequeña bufanda de color morado.

Julián iba a seguir con su camino, después de disculparse con el padre, pero lo siguiente que dijo el padre hizo que se congelara en su lugar.

"parece que tienes prisa no es así, Julián Ainsworth" estas palabras dejaron a Julián frio, esta persona lo conocía, no mas bien esta persona conocía a su familia.

El padre miraba divertido como el chico se ponía completamente alerta a cualquier movimiento, esto en verdad lo ponía divertido por la simple razón que si el quisiera Julián ya estaría muerto de la peor forma posible.

Julián ahora completamente alerta, pues no era normal que alguien lo reconocieran así por así en la calle. Se fijo con quien había chocado y no vio nada especial en el aparte de que era miembro de la iglesia-mierda ¡era un puto miembro de la rama mágica de la iglesia!

'esto es malo, si el sabe de mi esto solo significa dos cosas. Uno que soy una amenaza para su grupo o dos que la asociación de magos de la torre del reloj nos ha considerado una amenaza que tiene que ser eliminada a toda costa' Julián analizo completamente asustado y preocupado.

"no te preocupes joven, ninguno de los altos mandos a echo o dicho nada para acabar con los pocos Ainsworth, solo soy un viejo amigo de la familia el cual quiere hablar" dijo el sacerdote completamente divertido por la cara de Julián y lo alerta que estaba al cada movimiento.

"a quien de mi familia conoce sacerdote" dijo Julián alerta.

"bueno, pues conocía a unos cuantos miembros de tu familia, pero Desafortunadamente están muertos, hasta ahora solo tu padre es el único con vida que conozco" el padre mintió descaradamente.

"ya veo, entonces ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Julián en voz alta al sacerdote que lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco sombría.

"yo joven soy kirie kotonime, el sacerdote de ciudad fuyuki, pero también soy conocido como el actual supervisor de la guerra del grial, un placer joven de la familia Ainsworth" termino kirie su presentación con una leve reverencia.

Estas palabras dejaron desconcertado a Julián, su padre, su jodido padre conocía a ni mas ni menos, que al maldito supervisor de la guerra del grial.

"espera ¿Por qué alguien, tan importante como tu quiero algo con alguien como yo?" dijo Julián muy confundido, pero mas alerta que nunca, después de todo como por que alguien tan importante como kirie le importaría alguien como él.

"bueno joven tu padre me conto, acerca de que tenías dudas de la guerra del grial" dijo Kirie.

"porqué debería de creerte" dijo Julián desconfiado.

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?, yo solamente te llevare a un lugar que puede, hacerte cambiar de opinión. Si no cambias de opinión entonces, yo me encargare de que tu padre comprenda que no quieres entrar en esta y créeme cuando te digo que me hará caso si o si" termino su explicación kirie empezando a caminar al lugar.

Julián iba a gritarle que ni quiera había aceptado, pero suspirando empezó a seguirlo, después de todo que tenía que perder.

**Tiempo después.**

Después de un tiempo de caminar Julián y el sacerdote habían estado hablado acerca de la anterior guerra del grial, claro que kirie solo conto la parte donde el era el superviviente de la guerra y el cómo kiritsugu había matado cruelmente a todos los másteres anteriores con tácticas para nada agradables (por no decir brutales e inhumanas).

Pero claro como él pensó Julián no se había creído nada de lo que le había dicho, pero estaba entre sus cálculos y claro Julián no siendo idita iba a interrumpirlo, pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde kirie quería Julián se quedo sin palabras no eso era que darse poco estaba aterrorizado y asqueado con lo que sentía.

'¡pero que diablos es esto!' pensó Julián, después de observar todo el lugar.

Julián estaba realmente en shock por todo lo que estaba sintiendo él podía sentir un inmenso odio, muerte, sed de sangre, entre otras cosas. Que incluso hacía que aquellos que no poseen circuitos mágicos y que no estaban enterado de lo sobrenatural o el mundo oculto por la luna, se alejaran inmediatamente de la zona como si su mente y cuerpo por instinto les dijera que se aleje pase lo que pase de ese lugar o sino este los termina enviando a algo peor que el infierno.

Pero Julián que era un mago podía sentir cosas muchas mas profundas que la gente normal y el real se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado aquí para que, lo que una vez fue una hermosa ciudad prospera fuera reducida a esta… cosa, si este era el único termino para el lugar que estaba viendo, después de todo lo que Julián estaba sintiendo no era para nada humano y eso lo aterraba.

"q-que demonios paso aquí" dijo Julián completamente aterrado con lo que estaba siguiendo y el sacerdote se le quedo viendo satisfecho.

Kirie kotonime estaba muy satisfecho con la actitud de Julián y sabía que, si jugaba bien sus palabras, podía hacer no solo a Julián su juguete en la guerra del grial, sino a los propios Ainsworth y esto realmente lo hacía sonreír macabramente.

'parece que eh ganado un nuevo juguete para el grial' pensó kirie con una sonrisa oscura y decidió dar las últimas palabras que harían que Julián cayera de ser un buen hombre que en un futuro pudo ser un héroe, a convertirse en un monstruo que mataría a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

"esto joven Ainsworth es el resultado de un hombre con un sueño oscuro, cuyo único objetivo era el de destruirlo todo. Este es el resultado del deseo de kiritsugu emiya" dijo kirie respondiendo a las preguntas de Julián y sentenciando con algo que se le quedaría en su mente por siempre y eso es el echo de como un deseo pudo causar todo eso.

"c-como u-un deseo pudo causar e-esto" dijo Julián tartamudeando.

"y eso joven Ainsworth que tienes suerte de que el grial halla sido detenido antes de eso, sino quien sabe que hubiera pasado con el mundo" termino kirie solemnemente.

"¡como que tuvimos suerte que no estás viendo lo que paso!" exclamo Julián exaltado por lo que kirie dijo.

"joven Ainsworth recuerda que el grial es un aparato que cumple cualquier deseo y su uso puede alterar el mundo si así lo desea su poseedor" dijo kirie explicándole a Julián el cual lo miraba más aterrado que nunca.

"me estas diciendo que, si no se hubiese detenido el grial antes de que esto pasase, todo el mundo, ¡todo el jodido mundo se hubiera destruidos solo por el deseo de un hombre, no de un jodido loco!" grito al final Julián exaltado.

"así es y si tu crees que esto es malo, imagínate si esto hubiera afectado al mundo" sentencio kirie con una sonrisa oculta, él ya había ganado su juguete para la guerra del grial, solo debía dar los últimos pasos para el final y Julián Ainsworth y el resto de su familia serian suyo para mandar.

"pero esto joven Julián no es nada comparado con la corrupción que se encuentra en el mundo oculto bajo la luna y puedo mostrarte toda la corrupción solo tienes que seguirme y veras que lo que ocurrió aquí solo es la punta del iceberg" termino de hablar kirie y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la iglesia y Julián solo lo siguió en silencio.

**Tiempo después.**

Luego de la conversación que estos dos tuvieron y llegaron a la iglesia, hay kirie le empezó poco a poco a mostrar toda la destrucción, asesinatos que los magos cometían.

Y no era para más, después de todo lo que Julián había encontrado acerca de los magos y los diferentes crímenes que estos cometían eran: secuestros, asesinatos, violaciones, esclavitud, destrucción a la propiedad, en sus peleas ponían a inocentes en peligro en medio del fuego cruzado, etc.

Estos eventos hechos por los magos entre otras cosas, hizo que Julián fuera cambiando poco a poco, su actitud una vez amable, pero reservada se hizo fría y sin vida, su sueño que una vez fueron cambiar a su familia, ahora sus sueños se convirtieron en los mismo que los de sus ancestros y padres. Ahora no le importaba nada de lo que les pasara a todos a su alrededor todo con tal de salvar a la humanidad.

Pero hubo algo en su vida con lo que no conto y eso era conocer a emiya shirou, la primera vez que escucho su nombre casi lo mata en la noche anterior, después de todo su padre fue la causa de lo que casi condena a todo a algo peor que el infierno, pero por alguna razón que no entendía decidió darle a shirou el beneficio de la duda.

Esto resulto en que se volvió un muy buen amigo de shirou, ellos eran prácticamente hermanos o eso era lo que sentía Julián, después de todo shirou se parecía a el antes de que kirie le contara la verdad (o eso es lo que él creía firmemente).

Pero aun así el no era idiota, si shirou se atreviera a interponerse en su camino él lo mataría sin dudarlo, después de todo el objetivo de shirou de ser un héroe que salve a todos, llegaría algún momento que chocaría con sus objetivos, después de todo el y shirou estaban destinados a pelear y se aseguraría de matarlo rápidamente por el poco cariño que le tenía.

Luego de esto pasaron unos años en donde llego el día de la invocación y este estaba junto con su hermana delante de un círculo mágico de invocación listo para pelear para salvar a la humanidad o eso creía Julián era por lo que su hermana iba a pelear.

"muy bien empecemos el ritual" dijo Darius a lo que sus hijos asintieron.

**Piedras y el archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular.**

**Rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena.**

**Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo.**

**Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad formara vuestro cuerpo.**

**Vuestra espada creara mi destino.**

**Escucha el llamado del santo grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**

**Por el presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo.**

**Que alejare todo el mal del mundo.**

**Tú que estas envuelto por tres grandes palabras de poder ven y acude desde el circulo de inhibición.**

**¡Guardian del equilibrio!**

Después de recitar el canto de invocación podemos observar del lado de Julián a unas cinco figuras:

La primera tenía la piel color morena y era calvo, en su cuerpo se podía apreciar una armadura echa de oro y joyas preciosas y en sus manos tenía un arco echo de oro y se te fijabas bien tenía una mirada de superioridad como si se creyera un dios.

El otro era un hombre muy parecido a shinji solo que este tenía el cabello color morado, portaba una armadura griega y en sus manos tenía una espada de extraño diseño.

Este era un hombre joven, con pelo color rubio, portaban unas pequeñas gafas, su vestimenta era un traje inglés antiguo de color negro y en sus manos tenía una pequeña daga.

El otro era un hombre de piel color morena, cabello color rojo, una extraña armadura de diferentes colores los cuales eran rojo, dorado y negro, en sus manos tenía una extraña lanza que por alguna razón también tenía la forma de una flecha.

El otro era un joven de piel blanca, su cabello era casi en su mayoría negro exceptuando unos cuando mechos blancos en el frete, portaba una armadura de color negro y blanco con toque azules y con una capa del mismo color, en su cintura había envainada una espada larga de color azul y plateada.

El ultimo era un hombre de pelo negro, un extraño arco de color blanco con toques dorados, y su vestimenta parecía ser de la india.

Los servants pasaron a verse entre ellos confundidos, pero dándose cuenta de que de seguro esto fue algo que alguien más provoco por el grial hicieron la pregunta a Julián.

"**¿acaso tu eres mi maestro?"**

Julián estaba viendo a sus servants con una sonrisa y dijo con confianza "si yo soy su maestro".

Mientras que Angelica paso a verlo seriamente y ni hablar de sus servants ella había hecho el ritual ante que su hermano y ya habiendo hablado un poco con sus servants, paso a ver a Julián con una mirada seria y pensó 'no se quién te transformo en esto Julián, pero si crees que mi objetivo es seguir el sueño de nuestra familia estas completamente equivocado'.

Angelica paso a ver a sus servants con una sonrisa discreta al igual que ellos, pues usaron su enlace mental para que ellas les explicaran la situación de su hermano y sus propios objetivos gracias a esto se había llevado muy bien con ellos.

Los servants de Angelica eran los siguientes:

Uno de ellos no se podía distinguir su sexo pues estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, con un extraño traje que recordaba a assassin de la anterior guerra, solo que este vestía de rojo completamente.

Otra era una mujer con piel morena, que vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de baño y en su cabeza tenía orejas de gato.

El ultimo era un hombre de piel morena con tatuajes dorados, con ojos del mismo color que las marcas en su cuerpo y que miraba seriamente a los que ahora eran sus "aliados".

Angelica y sus servants estaban viendo fijamente a los servants de Julián, pero el berserker de Angelica decidió hablar para desviar la atención 'entonces quien es este joven el cual te gusta'.

'Sip esta guerra va a ser rara' dijo Angelica sonrojada.

…

Esta es la persona en lo que se hubiese convertido nuestro protagonista si hubiera seguido sus sueños sin importar a quienes tuviera que sacrificar para lograr sus sueños, pero bueno que les parece si volvemos con nuestro protagonista, pues parece está en una situación interesante ahora.

…

**Dentro del sueño de shirou.**

_shirou estaba viendo en uno de sus tantos sueños con sus servants que era referente a sus vidas, pero en este en especial se podía ver a una mujer de pelo color rubio con ojos verdes de buen cuerpo arrodillándose ante un montón de personas y que en sus manos tenía un cuchillo._

_Shirou la reconoció y para el colmo en este evento le dijo su nombre 'saber roja no, emperador Nero' shirou pensó con tristeza, mientras veía como esta miraba a todos con una mirada vacía._

_La ahora conocida Nero miro a todos con una mirada en blanco, pero con mucho dolor por dentro y esta levanto el cuchillo y dijo "mi único error es que no entendieron, el amor que les tenía" acto seguido se clavó el cuchillo en la garganta acabando con su vida._

_Y aquí es donde normalmente acabaría el sueño de shirou… pero un evento que nadie había calculado paso._

_Shirou estaba listo para despertar como siempre, pero de repente el suelo debajo de él, se hizo añicos y él iba cayendo lentamente al vacío, pero por alguna razón que le no entendía no tenía miedo a esto._

_De repente todo para y sintió que choco con algo, pero aun así no sintió dolor. Shirou volteo a su alrededor, pero todo lo que vio fue un lugar parecido a un desierto, pero este no tenía cielo y esto lo tenía confundido, pero una voz lo interrumpió sus pensamientos._

"_es extraño no crees" dijo una de tras de él y cuando volteo este vio a una figura con una armadura de colores negros y rojos que tenía una manga en el lado derecho y en el izquierdo nada más que su brazo desnudo._

_Cuando este intento ver su rostro por alguna razón no pudo verlo, solo pudo distinguir su pelo que era blanco con mechones rojos y cuando se fijó bien este estaba viendo hacia al cielo._

"_dime no crees que es extraño que este lugar no tenga nada" dijo el sujeto de nuevo esta vez su mirada dejo el cielo para pasar a ver a shirou con una sonrisa._

_Shirou lo miro confundido "pues si te refieres a que este lugar no tiene cielo y es un desierto, pues si es correcto es raro" dijo shirou devolviéndole la mira y diciéndole lo que pensaba del lugar en donde estaban._

"_es normal que este lugar este así, después de todo tienes que completarlo y encontrar la respuesta" dijo el misterioso sujeto de pelo color blanco con mechones rojos a shirou con una sonrisa enigmática._

"_¿respuesta?, a que te refieres con eso" hablo esta vez confundido._

"_sip, la respuesta, la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Quién eres?" dijo el sujeto de nuevo, esta vez confundiendo más a shirou._

"_¿de qué hablas? Se quien soy, soy emiya shirou" le respondió shirou a el sujeto y este lo vio un momento antes de reír suavemente "de que te ríes" dijo esta vez un poco molesto._

"_jajaja, perdona es lo solo que me reí de tu respuesta" dijo el sujeto limpiándose una lagrima de la risa._

"_pero no entiendo de que te ríes, si lo que te dije es verdad" dijo shirou confundido._

"_ese es el problema, solo me dijiste tu nombre no quién eres" le dijo el sujeto a shirou que se quedó pensando en su pregunta._

"_no entiendo, entonces ¿quién eres?" le dijo shirou al sujeto que solo lo miro y sonrió._

"_hoooooouu, eso es simple yo… soy… __**el hueso de mi espada …**__" le respondió el sujeto y continúo hablando, pero shirou no entendía lo que decía o más bien no podía escucharlo._

'_no lo entiendo, yo no puedo escuchar lo que dice, pero por alguna razón entiendo el significado de lo que dice' shirou ahora si estaba confundido._

"…_**.. **__ y esa es mi respuesta a tu pregunta" dijo el sujeto viendo a shirou con una sonrisa._

"_yo, solo entendí el principio" shirou solo vio al hombre desconocido reírse suavemente antes de verlo con una sonrisa y el sujeto paso a explicarle._

"_la razón por la que no me escuchaste es porque no sabes quién eres" dijo el sujeto, pero shirou lo siguió viendo confundido y este le paso a explicar de otra forma._

"_te lo voy a poner más fácil, piensa en una persona cualquiera en tu mente" dijo el sujeto y shirou lo hizo pensó en kiritsugu "bien ahora dime que se te viene a la mente cuando vas a hablar de esa persona" dijo el sujeto y shirou se dio cuenta en ese momento de su pregunta y el sujeto le sonrió orgulloso "¡exacto! Cuando hablas de esa persona sabes cómo describirla perfectamente, sabes cómo decir sus gustos y disgustos con diferentes frases, puedes decir lo bueno y lo malo de esta persona solo hablando de su actitud o incluso en un poema, puedes decir cómo es que es esta persona, pero cuando quieres hablar de ti mismo como te describes" le explico el sujeto a shirou que por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación no tuvo respuesta._

"_vez no sabes decir que está mal contigo, pero tan poco puedes resaltar lo bueno. Tu solo puedes decir algo como tu nombre, pero que hay de lo que esta más adentro, que hay de tu actitud, tu sueño, quien eres, quien serás, pero ahora no puedes responder no importa la forma en la que otros te describan solo aquellos que te conozcan de principio a fin pueden decirte la respuesta, pero tú mismo no puedes decir la respuesta por ti solo" termino el sujeto con su explicación._

"_yo entiendo lo que dices este lugar es la representación de quien soy ¿no es así?" le pregunto al final shirou al sujeto y este sonrió diciendo en pocas palabra que si "entonces en suelo en el que estamos parados representa mi potencial y parte de mi mente, pues esto representa parte de las dudas que tengo, mientras que el cielo representa lo que seré, lo que soy y lo que yo quiero ser" termino shirou y el sujeto lo vio orgulloso._

"_¡correcto! Realmente aprendes rápido" dijo el sujeto a shirou "pero si te fijas bien este lugar tiene parte de un césped floreciendo y el resto de la tierra es fértil y eso significa que por lo menos sabes algo de ti mismo así que ¿Por qué no me dice lo que sabes de ti, hasta ahora?" termino su pregunta el sujeto y shirou cerró los ojos y entonces algo le vino a la mente, algo que no entiendo, pero que dijo y el sujeto entiendo "bien parece que sabes algo de ti mismo, pero parece que se nos acabó el tiempo" dijo el sujeto y shirou se fijó en que estaba desapareciendo lentamente._

"_yo como puedo volver a este lugar" dijo shirou rápidamente al sujeto y este lo vio fijamente antes de reír y decirle "solo piensa en este lugar y cuando vegas te daré unos cuantos consejos" y shirou desapareció de ese lugar y cuando estaba desapareciendo se fijó que el sujeto no era el único en ese lugar había más que lo miraban con una sonrisa._

"_muy pronto estará listo y podrás forjar algo que te hará único, algo que te hará aún más fuerte de lo que somos nosotros" dijo el sujeto viendo dos armas una espada que era de …. con …. Y desprendía …. y el otro era…. y … con una energía extraña._

"_luego nos veremos emiya shirou o debería decir mi otro yo" dijo el sujeto desapareciendo del lugar dejándolo solo, pero por solo unos segundos se pudo se un cielo azul lleno de estrellas de diferentes colores representado a las personas importantes para shirou, pero este desapareció dejando la misma tierra._

**Fin del sueño.**

shirou se despertó un poco alarmado por como termino su sueño, pero recordando lo que paso con saber roja o Nero ya que sabía su verdadero nombre y entonces se puso un poco melancólico y se preguntó cuánto había sufrido sus servants, en sus sueños sus servants pasaron muchas cosas demasiados trágicos el no entendía el por qué le paso eso a gente como ellas.

'haaaa' suspiro mentalmente, pero bueno no era tiempo para pensar en esto, después de todo él había tomado la decisión y tan bien había hecho la promesa de protegerlas pase lo que pase.

'ahora centrándonos en algo más importante, debo de pensar en una manera de despertarlas sin que me maten' dijo este en su mente, pues digamos que sus servants no eran de levantarse en las mañanas, pero bueno tenía tiempo por lo que no había problema en dejarlas dormir un poco más.

**Minutos después.**

Luego de unos cuantos minutos sus servants empezaron a despertarse y viendo la situación y la forma tan intima en que estaban con shirou, mas las posiciones en la que estaban (no es que les importe a temptress, Monster, saber roja, mordred, lacer (scathach) y shielder) pero a las demás pues.

"**KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA**" luego de ese grito vemos como shirou sale volando y atravesando la pared enfrente de él, más unas cuantas servants rojas gritándole pervertido y aprovechado, este último se levantó con un poco de dolor y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Después de unos minutos donde shirou espero a las chicas que iban con el a la escuela, mientras haciendo el desayuno, pero de lo que nuestro protagonista se olvido es de cierta chica de pelo morado que siempre le ayudaba en el desayuno y que esto casi traería a la destrucción de la casa, pero bueno que más da.

**Minutos después.**

Luego de unos cuantos minutos salieron shielder, saber, mordred, ruler, Jeanne, archer y saber roja o Nero vestidas con el uniforme de la escuela secundaria fuyuki y junto con ellas estaban las demás que se veía con hambre, en especial las rubias las cuales miraron la comida y por alguna razón la cual no se puede explicar con la lógica la comida empezó a ¿temblar de miedo?, como demonios pasaba esto, el no entendía, pero lo que realmente no entendía es que podía sentir como la comida se le quedaba viendo fijamente como si le pidiera que los salvara.

**En la mente de shirou.**

"Sálvenos creador" juro que escucho sus voces, mientras misteriosamente el desayuno se transformó en un montón de personas que estaban atrapadas en unos muros y miraban a las chicas (titanes), los cuales los venían a devorar. Mientras miraban a los titanes que los iban a matar cruelmente y que estos miraron al cielo esperando a que shirou los salvara.

Shirou no sabía seriamente que demonios estaba pasando con su mente últimamente, pero si ver mucho animal planet le enseño algo muy importante nunca, pero nunca te metas entre un depredador y su presa (y viendo que el depredador son uno montón de rubias muy hambrientas que lo matarían sin dudarlo si se interponían entre su comida y ellas) shirou tomo una decisión y les contesto a sus creaciones son un simple "lo siento hijos míos" y luego vio como los titanes devoraban sin dudarlo a las pobres personas y vio como en un barco (que en realidad era sopa con unos cuantos ingredientes) estaban unos niños que estaban llorando viendo la muerte de todos sus amigos y conocidos (pollo con arroz) siendo devorados vivos y vio como uno de ellos juro que los mataría a todos, hasta que mordred (el tittan femenino) se fijó en el barco, ataco y mato a todos (y así acabo shingeki no kyojin digo ataque al desayuno fin).

**Fuera de la mente de shirou.**

Todas las chicas (menos las rubias tragonas) miraban a un shirou gritando cosas como "¡nooo eren!" y algo como "¡no se coman a Armin!" y lo último que dijo los hizo sacar unas grandes gotas de sudor y preguntándose si el golpe que le dio Monster ayer lo dejo así "¡noooooooooooooooo mikasaaaa!" sip su máster se estaba volviendo loco.

**Luego de la masacre en el muro María, digo digo, luego del desayuno.**

después de un tiempo de que se terminara el desayuno y de que shirou volviera completamente en sí, este estaba recogiendo los platos con ayuda de Arturia(lancer) y gracias a ella estaba terminando de lavar los platos.

Las demás estaban esperando que shirou y Arturia(lancer) terminaran de lavar los platos, pero estos se fijaron de que Jeanne estaba muy nerviosa y caster decidió acercarse a ver que pasaba que la tenía tan nerviosa.

"pasa algo Jeanne" dijo caster suavemente, mientras termina de acercarse a Jeanne que miraba al suelo un poco avergonzada algo que le saco una suave sonrisa a caster y esta le volvió a preguntar "anda dinos, no puede ser tan malo" y esta vez Jeanne subió la cabeza para hablar.

"Es que realmente no se leer, ni escribir desde que era muy joven fui al campo de batalla y realmente no aprendí nada acerca de eso" le explico a caster muy avergonzada que la miro antes de reír suavemente y Jeanne avergonzada dijo "no te rías".

"jajaja, no hay nada de qué preocuparse si eso es lo que te molesta puedo solucionarlo" dijo caster, después de reírse un poco de Jeanne, que la miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

"en serio" dijo está muy emocionada por que pudiera hacer esto y caster asintió antes de tomar su cabeza con sus manos y decir unas palabras que no entendió, pero de repente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que hizo que detuviera sus pensamientos, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, pero el dolor desaparecido mientras el conocimiento inundaba su mente y esta sonrió brillantemente y dijo "¡muchas gracias caster!" y la abrazo fuertemente y con cariño y esta respondió "jeje no hay problema".

**Con las demás viendo la escena.**

Estas estaban viendo lo que caster hizo por Jeanne y hizo que todas sonrieran con alegría y mientras esto pasaba, berserker escucho el timbre de la puerta y la fue a abrir la puerta para ver quién era, sin saber el desmadre que se armaría.

**Con sakura horas antes.**

Sakura se estaba despertando y viendo como el señor sol le daba en la cara por una ventana que estaba abierta y esta les dedico unas dulces palabras al señor sol "puto sol" (hermosas palabras, hermosa XD) y después de esto con toda la pereza del mundo esta empezó a levantarse solo para que una voz la terminara de despertar "buenos días máster" dijo lancer (karna) de manera normal que solo saco una reacción.

"**KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA".**

**Bofetada (efecto de sonidos 100% real no fake).**

"lo siento lancer" dijo sakura viendo a su servant con una gigantesca marca roja en la cara, mientras la miraba inexpresivo.

"no hay problema máster" dijo lancer (karna) como si nada, pero que por dentro se preguntaba 'como demonios logro hacerme daño no se supone que, mientras tenga mi armadura soy invulnerable físicamente' pensó lancer (karna), pues desde que sakura lo invoco había estado viendo a las chicas haciendo como que no eran posible físicamente.

Sakura solo sonrió torpemente y después volteó su mirada hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta de que si tardaba más no tendría tiempo para ver a su Sempai, por lo que rápidamente se fue al baño para poder llegar a tiempo.

**Minutos después.**

Después de unos minutos se terminó de cambiar y esta se fue de camino con sus servant claro en forma astral para no ser vistos, hacia la casa de su sempai.

**Presente: pov sakura.**

Después de llagar y entrar por la puerta está se fijó al igual que sus servants de que shirou estaba hablando con un montón de mujeres extrañas a través del cristal de la ventana y pensó 'acaso sempai está saliendo con ellas y si es así ¡porque no conmigo!' E iba a seguir así hasta que lancer(karna) decidió hablar para tranquilizarla.

"Tranquila máster de seguro estas mujeres deben de ser conocido de algún familiar del chico" dijo lancer(karna) para tranquilizarla y este vio satisfecho que funcionó ya que sakura relajó los hombros y esta respiró y se fue hacia la puerta de la casa y tocó para que shirou habrá, sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder después.

**Pov shirou. **

Nuestro protagonista estaba terminando de limpiar los trastes sucios hasta qué escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que era sakura y este iba a contestar, pero vio con un poco (mucho) nerviosismo como berserker iba a abrirle la puerta. Este solo rogaba porque nada malo pasara hoy.

Berserker estaba abriendo la puerta y una vez que terminó de abrirla vio a joven chica de pelo color morado y está la vio con curiosidad y berserker habló "hola ¿Quién eres" dijo esta de manera inocente que hizo que la chica sonriera?

"Hola mi nombre es sakura, mucho gusto" dijo sakura inclinándose un poco y berserker imitó su acción dijo "soy berserker" y una vez sakura iba a preguntar por shirou, pero lo que no sé espero es que sus servant aparecieran y lancer(karna) atacó a la pelirroja que por instinto invocó también su arma, pero que aun así hizo que atravesara la pared detrás de donde estaba.

Las servants de shirou estaban esperando tranquilamente a que nuestro protagonista terminara de lavar los platos, pero lo que no se esperaban era que berserker atravesara una pared y está viendo a unos a los sujetos que atacaron a berserker estas sacaron sus armas y rápidamente se posicionaron quedando de la siguiente manera.

Archer y gunner apuntaban con sus respectivas armas de largo alcance a lancer(karna) en sus puntos vitales.

Saber, alter, Lily, mordred, alter ego, saber roja y Jeanne tenían sus espadas sacadas y apuntando los signos vitales de rider (Astolfo) el cual las miraba con mucho nerviosismo.

Shielder y mashu se posicionaron delante de shirou con sus respectivos escudos ya invocados y al frente de este para protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

Caster y temptress habían invocado alrededor de lancer(karna) y rider (Astolfo) diferentes círculos mágicos, en los cuales se podía percibir hechizos de gran poder.

Lancer(scathach) tenía la punta de su lanza en el cuello de una chica de pelo morado con un arco y flecha que estaban apuntando a la frente de shirou.

Arturia(lancer) y lancer alter(arturia) estaban con sus respectivas armas apuntando al cuello y corazón de una mujer con un extraño uniforme militar (nightingale) que las miraba seriamente.

Rider y assassin estaba en frente de una chica de pelo morado, que parecía ser gemela de la otra, y que en sus manos tenía una pequeña daga.

Monster tenía sacado su katana y que miraba al sujetó de extraña armadura (karna) como si fuera a destriparlos con tan solo una mirada.

Ruler estaba a un lado de las chicas viendo todo con ligera calma o eso es lo que parecía, si en sus manos no hubiera un círculo mágico con una pequeña, pero potente bola de fuego (o eso es lo que el hechizo aparentaba).

Y berserker ya recuperada del ataque inicial del sujeto de pelo blanco (karna) está tenía su masa chirriando de electricidad, mientras esta gruñía amenazadoramente.

Todo el lugar estaba sumamente tensó y por dentro lancer(karna) se maldecía por su reacción, cuando este escuchó el nombre de berserker este se movió por instinto y atacó sin darse cuenta de lo que esto llevaría acabó.

Todo el lugar estaba en vuelto en silencio hasta que mordred decidió hablar "je en verdad tienes pelotas como para atacar la casa de nuestro máster y creer que ibas a salir ileso, pues valla pena" dijo esta con voz burlona, pero todos en la habitación pudieron detectar la rabia oculta en su voz por el acto tan cobarde que acabaron de presenciar.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo avenger, en verdad creíste que esto iba a ser tan fácil" dijo saber no mencionando a propósito el nombre de mordred, mientras los servants presentes esperaba dar el golpe final has que una fuerte voz dijo.

"**ALTOOOO" **

Dijo sakura gritando para que todos le prestaran atención y shirou ahora se dio cuentas de quien tenía delante habló este en shock "sakura" dijo nuestro protagonista choqueado porque su kohai estaba en la guerra.

"Y dime niña porque demonios deberíamos de detenernos de matarlo a todos aquí mismo" dijo lancer(scathach) seriamente mientras no dejaba de ver a la chica de pelo morado que tenía su lanza en la garganta.

Sakura iba a explicarles que todo era un malentendido, pero shirou saliendo de su shock habló para ayudar a la joven matou "esperen chicas yo la conozco estudia conmigo en la escuela y ella jamás haría esto" dijo nuestro protagonista mientras salía de la zona donde shielder y mashu lo protegían y se adelantaba para explicarles la situación.

"Pero máster intentó matar a berserker y para él colma esta bruja de aquí te está apuntando con un arco y flecha en la ¡puta cabeza!" Dijo Monster siseando con mucha ira todas sus palabras y gritando un poco al final, mientras poco a poco un Aura de poder demoniaco empezaba a rodearla.

Pero shirou pasó a verlas con mucha seriedad mientras en sus brazos sus sellos de comando brillaban y dijo seriamente "bajen sus armas" una vez habló todas se quedaron unos momentos en su posición antes de dejar salí un suspiro y alejarse de sus enemigos, pero sin desaparecer sus armas de sus manos.

Lancer(karna) se adelantó ante de que sakura hablara y que hizo que las servants entre cerrarán los ojos y lo miraran intensamente, pero la acción que hizo sorprendió a todos menos a sus compañeros y máster. Este se inclinó y dijo "lo lamento cuando escuche el título de berserker ataque por instinto y de no haber actuado así nada de esto hubiera pasado" terminó de hablar lancer(karna) con toda honestidad que hizo que sakura y los demás servants (excepto los de shirou) sonrieron.

Los servants de shirou habían visto que el sujeto en frente de ellos estaba hablando honestamente y shirou le sonrió y dijo "no hay problema y por favor levanta la cabeza" y cuando shirou esté Se levanto y lancer(karna) los vio con una leve sonrisa y los servants de shirou suspiraron por un lado porque el problema se había solucionado y por otro lado por la facilidad con la que shirou perdonaba a las personas.

Ruler viendo que todo se había calmado habló para que todos le prestaran atención "bien ya que todo se solucionó y tenemos tiempo antes de que tu shirou y los demás vallan a la escuela, porque no nos hablan de ustedes dos y de porque estás en esta guerra" una vez ruler terminó todos asintieron para explicar todo lo qué pasó.

**Minutos después.**

Después de dar una breve explicación acerca de cómo se conocen shirou y sakura, a la cual los servants de ambos bandos asistieron entendiendo pasaron a algo más importante por qué tanto sakura como Shirou estaban en la guerra del grial.

"Cierto sakura como fue que te metiste en esta guerra, no sabes lo peligrosa que es" hablo shirou muy preocupado por la seguridad de sakura.

pero sin darse cuenta de que rider (Astolfo) estaba molestando a sakura diciendo algo como "con que quiere proteger a su sakura-Chan" claro que esto no fue escuchado por él, pero si por una sakura muy sonrojada que le daba golpes en el pecho de manera chibi a un rider (Astolfo) chibi que le sonreía de manera burlesca.

"Ejem bueno sempai eso es porque mi familia es una de las fundadoras de la guerra del grial" dijo sakura después, de terminar su riña con rider y hablando con shirou sería acerca de su familia.

"Ya veo, ¿entonces tú y shinji son magos?" Hablo/pregunto shirou a sakura la cual, sin que este se diera cuenta estrecha los ojos con odio, pero que esta señal no quedó desapercibida para los demás en la habitación, en especial para cierta bruja de la traición que conocía bien la mirada que sakura tenía.

"no sempai solo yo, soy el único mago que queda actualmente en mi familia a parte de mi abuelo, nii-san no posee nada de talento para la magia" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada para que Shirou no se diera cuenta del odio que le tenía a su hermano y abuelo, pero que para los demás no era ajeno para todos los demás en la habitación.

"Ya veo" dijo Shirou todavía ignorante de toda la hostilidad de Sakura hacia su abuelo y hermano.

"Bien que le parece si ya se van a la escuela después, de todo se les hace tarde" dijo saber alter de manera maliciosa que solo saco una reacción en sakura y sorprendentemente también en ruler, saber, saber roja, Jeanne, shielder, mashu, mordred y archer.

"**AAAAA LA ESCUELA"**

Después de ese grito la puerta explotó solo dejando una estela de humo en el cual se veía a las chicas arrastrando a un Shirou colgando de manera chibi a grandes velocidades, mientras gritaba algo como "¡Chicas más despacio!".

"Estoy segura de que les irá bien en la escuela" dijo arturia (Lancer) ignorando olímpicamente la manera en que las demás chicas se llevaban a Shirou que solo hizo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza por lo despreocupada que era arturia (Lancer).

"en cuánto a ustedes que van a hacer" dijo arturia (Lancer) esta vez de manera sería hacia los servants de Sakura seriamente.

"Voy a acompañar a sakura-sama a la escuela" dijo Lancer (karma) y luego de esto paso a forma astral para seguir a los demás hacia la escuela.

"y-yo voy con el" dijo rider (Astolfo) mientras pasaba a forma astral y le gritaba a lancer (karna) "¡no me dejes con las locas!".

Esto hizo que a muchas le saliera una gran vena en la frente y dijo "¡a quien mierda llamas locas trapito" gritaron todas excepto las servants de sakura y rider que veía a dos de las servants con mucho dolor y arrepentimiento, mientras estas la miraban con mucho amor y cariño y lágrimas en los ojos.

Rider estaba en shock delante de ella estaban sus adoradas hermanas, las hermanas que se habían ido con ella a aquella isla para abandonarlo todo, las hermanas que estuvieron con ellas sin importar que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, las hermanas que ella había asesinado cruelmente convertida en gorgona.

En ese momento todas se dieron cuenta de la forma en que se miraban tanto rider (medusa), como las dos servants de sakura, mientras que berserker (nightingale) iba a preguntarles a las chicas que les pasaba, pero viendo el como se le quedaban viendo fijamente a la peli purpura las dejo seguir.

A paso lente y con dudas archer (Euryale), en peso a caminar a paso lento hacia rider, la cual solo retrocedía en estado de shock como si lo que viera fuera un fantasma que viniera a atormentarla y llevarse al mismo infierno nuevamente.

Las demás servants de shirou estaban por intervenir, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de rider las dejo en shock "he-hermana", estas palabras dejaron frías a todas las presentes incluyendo a berserker (nightingale), pues ninguna sabia esto y las que lo sabían de parte de las servants de shirou, no esperaban esta posibilidad, después de todo es una posibilidad en mil millones de posibilidades.

Para las hermanas de medusa, esto era un sueño echo realidad su adorada hermana menor estaba aquí, ya no convertida en ese monstruo conocido como Gorgón, no aquí estaba su adorada hermanita en su forma normal, lo único que quedaba de ese ser eran los ojos que ambas se fijaron que eran tapados por una extraña venda, pero assassin (estheno) estaba demasiado choqueada como para avanza y comprobar si esto era real, pero por suerte archer (Euryale) se había recuperado lo suficiente como para ir lentamente ante ella.

Mientras que para las hermanas esto era pura alegría para rider (medusa) no lo era, ver a sus hermanas de nuevo a la cara hizo recordar las veces que les fallo, las veces que sucumbió ante el placer de tomar las vidas de esos bastardos que vinieron a matarla a ella y a sus hermanas y por su puesto su mayor error convertirse en ese monstruo conocido y recordado como Gorgón y para empeorar la situación veía como archer (Euryale) se acercaba lentamente.

"¿me-medusa e-en ve-verdad eres tú?" dijo archer (Euryale) a rider (medusa) que la miraba todavía asustada y Euryale ya deseando saber si esto era una cruel ilusión se lanzo hacia medusa que todavía estando en shock no pudo reaccionar y esta la abrazo y sintiendo, después de siglos en calor de su hermana Euryale se rompió y comenzó a llorar y decir "¡eres tú, eres tú, eres tú!" seguía y seguía repitiendo y llorando en el pecho de rider y abrazándola fuertemente creyendo que si la soltaba ella se iría.

Assassin (estheno) escuchando las palabras de su hermana y también con lágrimas se lanzó rápidamente ante rider (medusa) abrazándola fuertemente junto con Euryale con muchas lagrimas en los ojos y no pudiendo creer que rider (medusa) en realidad estaba aquí en su forma normal y no en ese monstruo de Gorgón.

Rider (medusa) estaban en shock 'po-porque me a-abrazan y-yo fui en que las mato' rider (medusa) estaba muy confundida y alterada porque sus hermanas estaban llorando por su asesina y esta temblorosa (e inconscientemente volviendo a la ropa que shirou le compro) les pregunto "¿po-porque están llorando por mí?" esta pregunto a punto de romperse después de milenios de existencia.

Estheno con lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos le respondió con una sonrisa "baaaaaakaaaaa (sollozo) que no es (sollozo) obvio es porque somos tus hermanas" le respondió con una sonrisa y que luego de estas palabras medusa después de milenios de existencia se rompió y empezó a lloran abrazando a sus hermanas sacando todo de su corazón, su angustia, su dolor, su culpa, sus miedos, todos se fueron gracias a las palabras que estas le dirigieron a ella.

Las demás veían esto con una sonrisa y decidiendo darles su momento a solas para ponerse al día se fueron en silencio, pero con una sonrisa después de todo con toda la mierda que había pasado rider en su vida por culpa de Atenea y Poseidón, está por fin había alcanzado su tan ansiada felicidad.

**Con las demás afuera de la casa.**

Todas las demás mujeres estaban fuera de la casa y ahora que tenían mucho tiempo libre realmente no sabían que hacer, pues de parte de los servants de shirou; sabían que shirou y las chicas tardarían un tiempo para venir, mientras que berserker (nightingale) estaba igual, pues ya karna y Astolfo estaban demasiado lejos como para saber donde están y aunque su vínculo con sakura sabe perfectamente donde esta ella realmente no quería ir allí.

Todas estaban pensando en que hacer cuando de repente caster las interrumpe con una sonrisa un poco inquietante, pero que por alguna razón a todas les gusto (mientras que en la escuela shirou sintió un gran escalofrío como si algo muy malo le fuera a pasar) y entonces hablo "que les parece si vamos a cierto lugar que vi cuando estábamos de compras con shirou" dijo y todas también asintieron con una sonrisa igual de inquietante.

Y emprendieron la caminata siguiendo a caster, mientras que aquello que se toparon con ellas de camino al lugar al que iban solo pudieron pensar 'pobre del diablo que las tenga que cuidar' sip esto iba a ser un mal día para shirou.

**Con shirou y las chicas frente a la escuela.**

Shirou después de ser arrastrado a velocidades sobre humanos y casi vomitar todo el trayecto, pero bueno pudieron llegar a la escuela. Actualmente shirou y sakura los estaban encaminando hacia la oficina del directo para que lo hipnotizaran y así poder entrar "legalmente" a la escuela.

**En la oficina del director.**

Shirou y sakura estaban hablando con la secretaria del director para decirles de las nuevas alumnas de intercambio y está entendiendo la situación los dejo pasar.

Ya dentro el directo iba hablar con qué había un error, pues a ellos no les habían avisado de que habían llegado estudiantes de intercambio, pero antes de que les explicara Nero que era la mas experta en magia lo interrumpido.

"**ελέγχου** (control)" después de esto el director los vio como un zombi y les dio toda la información necesaria para inscribirse de manera normal en la escuela y estos después de esto y darle unas instrucciones al directo para que nadie sospechara que no tenían papeles habían solucionado todo se fueron del lugar.

**Un tiempo después.**

Con el poco tiempo que quedaba antes de entrar a clases sakura y shirou le mostraron lo que podían de la escuela a las chicas, lo que no se esperaban era lo que pasaría una vez que entraran al aula, pero antes de eso shirou tubo un fuerte escalofríos como si algo al final del día fuera a pasar que lo perjudicara 'naaa, es mi imaginación' se dijo creyendo firmemente en su suerte.

No hay que ser un genio como para saber que esto fue una equivocación.

**En el aula de clases.**

Shirou ahora estaba presentándoles a todos a las nuevas estudiantes y como en toda escuela se le abalanzaron como animales a hacerles preguntas mashu contestaba alegremente todas, saber las respondía con una pequeña sonrisa por la paz que había, archer las contestaba todas con naturalidad y muy amablemente, ruler hacia lo mismo que archer solo que con un aire de nobleza, shielder también lo hacía muy alegremente y también hacia un par de bromas a las chicas o chicos y Nero pues lo hacia de una manera muy extravagante que hacia que los chicos se les quedaran babeando y las chicas decían algo como **"¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA NERO-ONESAMA!"**.

Esto ultimo claro hizo que tanto shirou como issei ryuudou les salieron una gota de sudor y se preguntaron que tan rara se volvería su escuela y continuando con las preguntas Jeanne también las contestaba de manera lago linda y nerviosa, mientras que mordred puuueees.

"dime tonto que es lo que querías preguntarme" dijo mordred con su pie encima de la espalda de un chico aleatorio de la clase.

"¡por favor mordred-sama déjeme ser su esclavo!" dijo el chico random a mordred que lo miraba con superioridad, algo lo cual preocupo a shirou e issei, pero lo que ambos no esperaban era que la gran mayoría de hombres en el salón gritaran.

"¡por favor castígueme a mi también mordred-sama!"

"¡no castígueme a mí!"

"¡no mordred-sama yo si hice algo malo, castígueme a miiiiii!"

Estos y mas eran los comentarios que se extendían por el salón, mientras mordred siendo un caballero, los golpeo a todos juntos que hizo que muchos de ellos gimieran como cerdos en celo y esto dejo a shirou y a issei mirando la situación con una mirada inexpresiva.

(nta: a partir de ahora cuando estén en la escuela utilizare sus nombres. Fin de nta).

"shirou"

"¿si issei?"

"¿Qué le va a pasar a nuestra escuela"

"no lose, issei"

"shirou"

"¿si issei?"

"es normal que quiera llorar ahora y rogarle a dios que por favor me deje mi cordura"

"si issei, eso es normal yo también siento lo que estas sintiendo"

Mientras estos seguían hablando se quedaron callados porque delante de ellos vieron como Nero de manera sub realista empezaba a hablar de como ella era una increíble artista y de como nadie podría superarla y de cómo deberían de dominar el mundo, mientras todos sus admiradores se les empezaba a deformar la ropa, pero no lo a ellos sino que también se fijaron que cuando vieron a mordred la vieron con un traje de dominatrix y sus aduladores con una misteriosas bolas rojas en la boca un raje de cuero muy ajustado y a mordred sosteniendo las correas con una sonrisa sadomasoquista. Y shirou e issei pasaron a verse de nuevo inexpresivos.

"shirou"

"¿si issei?"

"¡tengo miedo!"

"¡yo también!"

Ambos terminaron su conversación gritando, abrazados mutuamente y temblado como gelatinas, mientras veían a mordred y Nero con miedo.

Claro esto hizo que los que no estaban en el bando de Nero y mordred miraran todo con grandes gotas en la cabeza por lo que estaba pasando, en especial las servants de shirou que las miraban inexpresivamente o algunos casos ignorando todo como si ya estuvieran acostumbradas.

**Mientras tanto con las demás.**

Observamos un casino donde como siempre las personas ricas apostaban grandes cantidades de dinero, pero porque los ricos hacían esto fácil, no tenían nada que perder, pues si bien pueden apostar grandes sumas, siempre y cuando no sean tan subnormales para no apostar algo de real valor (como parte de las acciones de sus empresas) estos simplemente iban por diversión.

Pero sé que se estarán preguntando porque diablos les estoy dando ejemplos de clases de contabilidad, ni idea (naaa es porque me dio la gana XD) pero en este lugar se podía observar todo tranquilo hasta que.

**PUMMMM.**

El gran ruido de una puerta abriéndose les llamó la atención y todos sin excepción se quedaron babeando por lo que veían.

(nta: pongan música con swag)

Todas las mujeres que habían salido hacia este lugar estaban vestidas de manera que haría que cualquiera que las viera se desmayara y moriría de sangrado, pues todas llevaban vestidos sumamente elegantes y super sexis y los más importante muchísimas joyas que las hacían parecer dueñas de la mayor cantidad de petróleo en el mundo y lo mas importante era que para placer de los hambre y odio y envidia de las mujeres (y las que eran del otro lado también gusto) todas sin excepción eran una puras bellezas.

Otra cosa era la gran cantidad de sirvientes que las escoltaban y se inclinaban para abriles paso y esto les llamó la atención a todos, incluyendo a el dueño del casino que se les pusieron los ojos en forma de dinero y también con mucha lujuria, pero cuando se fijo bien en las mujeres sus instintos de empresarios le dijo que no las subestimara y esto lo hizo sonreír emocionado.

'jejejeje creo que encontré por fin alguien con quien apostar' dijo el dueño del lugar con una sonrisa oculta.

Luego de que todos les prestaran atención las chicas sonrieron, era hora de ganar dinero al estilo servants y dejar un casino con poco dinero.

**Minutos después.**

Luego de una hora las chicas se les veía con un sirviente cargando una bandeja llena de fichas de 50000 yenes cada una y sé que se estará preguntando ¡como demonios lograron tanto dinero! Fácil, luego de que llegaron cada una se fue a área predeterminadas anteriormente.

Lancer(scathach), arturia(lancer), lacer alter(arturia) y berserker(Franky) se fueron a la mesa de blackjack, pero porque se llevaron a berserker(Franky) a la mesa fácil, gracias a lo ingenua, inocente y fácil de engañar mas parte de su belleza todos los hombres iban a ese lugar creyendo que eran capaces de llevársela a la cama (claro que las anteriormente mencionadas también lo hacía) quitarle todo sin saber que todo fue un plan completamente planeado, pues lancer(scathach) utilizaría runas mágicas en silencio para saber la manera en que se mueven las cartas y hacia saber cuando aposta y cuando no.

La otra parte venia de parte de lancer(scathach), berserker (Franky), arturia(lacer) y lancer alter(arturia) las cuales de una manera los harían apostar utilizando sus cuerpos (claro sin que estos los tocaran, después de todos nadie quiere morir) y de esta manera le sacaban todo el dinero a los imbéciles que solo las miraban en shock y estas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los meseros del casino que atendían las diferentes partes de juegos de apuestas del casino se dieron cuenta de que le hacían eso a los hombre y mujeres que podían ya que de esa manera ambas partes ganaban, pues si ellas ganaban demasiadas veces sin que ellos obtuvieran una ganancia considerable solo las correrían amablemente, pero con este método que utilizaron ellos y ellas ganaron, claro esto hacia que todos lo que sabían esto sonrieran por lo bajo estas mujeres sabían muy bien lo que hacía.

En fin, continuemos explicando de que manera se fueron dividiendo las otras servants.

Por otra parte, gunner (Francia), temptress(semiramis), Monster (raikou) y assassin (mata Hari) se fueron donde estaban los empresarios, para seducirlos y llevarlos donde estaban la mesa de la ruleta (nta: no recuerdo el nombre del juego. Fin de la nta) donde las esperaban las demás chicas con las cuales apostaban y de manera misteriosa todo el tiempo estas mujeres les ganaban.

Claro esto ya estaba planeado por caster (Medea) la cual había usado un pequeño hechizo en las demás la cuales hacían que sus ojos pudieran ver más lento a la velocidad en que iba las balas, pero que gracias a esto hacia que pudieran calcular la trayectoria perfecta donde caería la pelota.

Gracias a esto las chicas siempre ganaban y les quitaban el dinero a todos los imbéciles que creían que podían obtener todo fácil de ellas, esto hizo que el dueño del casino se riera emocionado y le dijo a uno de sus guardias que les trajera a esas mujeres para hablar.

Las chicas estaban muy felices gracias a la gran cantidad de dinero que habían ganado y que le habían quitado todo el dinero a esos ricos arrogantes de mierda que solo las veían por sus cuerpos o claro que esto le trajo mucho mas placer a nightingale, después de todo ella es quien había lucha por los derechos de las mujeres en su vida y ver como estos bastardos recibían su merecido la llenaba de felicidad.

Ellas iban a cambiar el dinero eh irse a buscar a shirou y las demás a la escuela, pero una persona les dijo que el dueño del casino quería hablar con ellas y estas lo siguieron, pues no tenían nada que perder.

Una vez llegaron al lugar observaron a un joven de entre 25 a 30 años que llevaba un yukata color negro y que se veía que era un poco musculoso y su cabello era color castaño y mucho a la sorpresa de todas no las miraba con lujuria, sino con respeto y emoción cosa que hizo que le tuvieran un poco de confianza.

"es un gusto conocerlas chicas mi nombre es hayato kirishima y es un gusto conocer a las que buscaron una forma de hacernos ganar dieron tanto a ustedes como a mi casino" dijo hayato dejando un poco sorprendidas a todas, pero sonrieron cortésmente a hayato.

"es un gusto conocerlo señor hayato" hablo caster por todas que estaban rechazando amablemente las bebidas alcohólicas que se les invitaban, claro que caster y temptress si tomaron algunas para no hacerlo quedar mal y las demás dándose cuenta de esto ordenaron otras cosas.

"realmente es todo lo contrario señorita" hablo hayato

"o perdoné no le dije mi nombre, mi nombre es caster, caster emiya" dijo y las demás se le quedaran viendo discretamente por haber usado el apellido de shirou, pero aun así le siguieron el juego.

"es un gusto señorita emiya, gustaría hablar con ustedes si se puede claro" hayato pregunto y las demás se fijaron en que no había pasado tanto tiempo como para ir a buscar a shirou a los demás, por lo que asintieron y estos se sentaron.

**Mientras tanto con shirou y las demás en la escuela.**

Shirou estaba temiendo lo que le podría pasar en la escuela, después de todo por cómo estaban actuando Nero y mordred, pero cuando toco la campana fuji-nee entro como siempre haciendo bromas hasta que se fijo en quienes estaban en la clase y el infierno se desato.

Primero fuji-nee le puso un examen donde tenían que contestar preguntas como **"que hacer cuando la persona que consideras un hermano te traiciona por otras mujeres"** u otra como **"como vengarse de la mejor manera de un hombre en especial si ese hombre es un emiya" **después de que contesto esta le dijo de una manera muy amable, muy madura y completamente profesional "¡no, este todo mal y vale el 60% de tu calificación!".

Claro que después de todo eso shirou se pregunto el porque le pasaba todo esto a él, otra cosa que le paso es que todo creían que había formado una pandilla por los sellos de comando en su cuerpo, que le habían visto en la clase de educación física. Sip todo les estaba yendo mal hasta ahora.

Pero bueno al menos tuvo un momento de paz en el almuerzo.

**En la cafetería.**

Shirou estaba sentado junto con las chicas, pues sakura dijo que tenia algo que hacer y no se había quedado con el claro shirou había echo almuerzo para todos, pero mordred aun así tenia mas hambre y pues estaba ocurriendo algo muy interesante.

"¡dame mas comida joder!" le grito mordred a la chef de la cafetería

"¡ya te has comido mas de 8 bandejas, dejas para los demás!" le grito a la chef a mordred, mientras jalaban la pobre bandeja de comida.

(nta: no me pregunten como mierda es posible que esa señora pueda hacer fuerza con mordred. fin de nta).

Pero bueno shirou y las demás estaban hablando de lo normal de la vida.

"entonces chicas que tal les va en la escuela" les pregunto shirou a las demás.

"me ha gustado este lugar en especial las persona de aquí son muy amables" dijo shielder.

"si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero a mí todavía me preocupa el como actuaron tu y mordred" dijo archer a Nero.

"juuuuumm, tu no comprendes el arte de actuar" dijo Nero o saber roja despechando su comentario.

"oooh vamos no fue tan mala, a mi me gusto" dijo mashu con una pequeña risita "en especial cuando shirou se abrazó con issei-kaichou y dijo "¡tengo miedo" jaja eso fue gracioso" mashu los imito un poco que hizo que todos en la mesa lo viera y se echaran a reír, mientras shirou decía algo como "no fue tan gracioso" que hizo que todos se siguieran riendo.

Había una chica con pelo color naranja que estaba viendo la situación y como se comportaba las chicas alrededor de shirou esta se encogió de hombros y decidió ver si los rumores eran correctos, pero quien era esta persona faicil era mitsuzuri ayako, presidenta del clud de arqueria de la escuela.

Shirou y las chicas seguían hablando hasta que este se fijo en que ayako estaba acercándose y decidió saludarla e invitarla a sentarse con ellos.

"que tal ayako, como estas" dijo shirou.

"bien emiya, pero parece que tu estas mejor, después de todo estar rodeado de tantas bellezas debe de ser bueno noooo~" dijo ayako burlándose de shirou un poco y vio como funciono y como este se sonrojo y empezaba a balbucear.

Luego de molestar un poco mas a shirou paso a ver a las demás que la saludaron y se presentaron menos mordred que dijo "menos habla, mas comida" claro esto le saco una gota de sudor a todos, pero luego vino una conversación interesante sobre los nombres de todas.

"entonces tu nombre es mordred, el tuyo Artur, pero te dicen arturia, tú eres atalanta, tú eres mashu, tú eres tami, y Jeanne y tu Nero" dijo ella y estas asintieron "ustedes parecen familia acaso lo son" pregunto.

"si, mordred y yo somos hermanas y Nero y Jeanne son nuestras primas, es un gusto ayako-san" dijo arturia (saber) a ayako que asintió entendiendo.

"pero por que los nombres de el cuento del rey Arturo" pregunto ayako.

"nuestro padre era muy fan de esa historia, por eso es nos puso así" dijo arturia.

"meee, no entiendo por qué tanta explicación ante una desconocida" dijo mordred.

"quieres calmarte mordred" dijo arturia(saber) un poco molesta.

"hai, hai onee-san" dijo mordred de manera dulce a arturia (saber) para molestarlas.

"y dime ayako para que viniste" dijo shirou rápidamente viendo como a saber se le ponía una vena en la frente.

"hmm bueno era para saber si los rumores eran ciertos y también para saber si era posible que me ayudes con lo del club" dijo ayako, a lo que shirou suspiro.

"bien de acuerdo te ayudare" dijo y ayako sonrió y dijo "yeeeiii".

"si quieres yo también puedo ir" dijo atalanta llamando la atención de shirou y ayako que parpadearon y la miraron.

"segura, no digo que no puedes solo quiero saber si estás segura" dijo ayako.

"claro, además estaba planeando unirme a un club de todos modos" dijo atalanta y estos asistieron.

"bueno ya que para ya, que les parece si nos llevan al club de kendo y vemos que tal nos y cuando viene a ver nos inscribimos" dijo arturia(saber) a los demás que asintieron, menos Nero que pregunto que si había un club de arte o algo parecido y ayako asintió y todos se levantaron dejando a todas poco a poco en los respectivos clubes, menos shirou que se separo a buscar algo, pero bueno ayako le mostro el club a atalanta esta paso a mostrar lo que podía hacer con el arco.

"oh definitivamente tienes que unirte" dijo ayako viendo como atalanta lanzaba tres fechas rápidamente del arco y luego todas sin excepción daban en blanco.

"gracias, pero no se si unirme a este club o al de atletismo" dijo atalanta

"por favor únete" dijo ayako usando la toda poderosa mirada de cachorro.

"bien, bien me uniré" dijo atalanta

Todo iba bien y atalanta iba a llenar los papeles para pertenecer al club de arquería, pero taiga llego de la nada y dijo que hasta que no la derrotaran en un combate no podría unirse a un club, claro que atalanta huyo, rápidamente de taiga que la perseguía exigiendo un duelo.

Ayako estaba furiosa y triste porque se le fue el mejor miembro aparte de emiya, pero cuando se fijo en los papeles estos estaban llenos y solo grito al aire "¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" sip, hoy era un buen día para ayako.

**Con shirou**.

después de buscar algo shirou iba por el pasillo de la escuela para encontrase con las demás, pero se fijo en alguien que no veía hace un tiempo y la saludo.

"¡hoooiiii, tosaka!" le grito un poco shirou que hizo que rin se volteara a ver con una pequeña sonrisa.

"hola emiya-kun como estas" dijo rin feliz de ver a su enamoramiento "secreto".

"hola tosaka, estoy bien y tu" dijo shirou alcanzándola y hablándole.

"bien emiya-kun, pero parece que tu como siempre sobre esforzándote" dijo rin a shirou con la mirada de "no me gustas lo que haces".

"haha, tranquila solo quiero ayudar" dijo shirou nervioso.

"si claro con "ayudar" te refieres a hacer todo pues claro que ayudas" dijo rin mirándolo fijamente sin parpadear cosa que lo puso nervioso y que sus servants se lamentaban del chico.

"haha no te preocupes te aseguro que estoy bien" dijo shirou haciéndola sonrojar un poco, por la sonrisa marca emiya.

"huuuh, eso espero emiya-ku" rin no pudo terminar por cierta vos que odia con cojones (nta: espera no tiene cojones, mejores ovarios si si mejor eso).

"¡sheeeeerroooo!" dijo la voz de luvia que la abrazo a shirou y luego como siempre empezó una discusión de la nada con rin de la que shirou se escapó rápidamente.

**Horas después.**

después del final de todas las clases y que saber y las demás se volvieran prácticamente las reinas de la academia. Shirou, sakura y las demás estaban afuera de la academia a punto de irse a casa cuando de repente una ¡puta limusina! Aparecía en frente de ellos y las chicas fijándose que eran las demás tiraron a shirou adentro que solo hizo que la teoría de que shirou tenia un harem y para el colmo era el líder de una yakusa se confirmara prácticamente.

Claro shirou se fue llorando todo el tiempo diciendo algo de su reputación como "¡porque a mí, que hizo yo para merecer esto! ¡porque me persigue la desgracia!", mientras todas lo consolaban.

**En la casa emiya.**

Todos ya en puerta de la casa y le estaban diciendo a un shirou con una nube negra en la cabeza que no preocupara de eso, mientras que los hombres le daban un apoyo de verdaderos machos diciéndole "que acaso eres gay" esto hizo que shirou y los demás hombres empezaran una nueva discusión.

Ya en la puerta shirou está abriendo y diciendo algo como "de que demonios habla rider (Astolfo) yo no tengo un harem y obviamente ninguna de las chicas no va a tener un vestido erótico cuando la puerta" dijo, pero cuando abrió la puerta.

**Chorro de sangre (dios que efectos ni las películas).**

Este salió volando por chorro de sangre y dijo "que hermoso" pero por que fue que nuestro protagonista salió volando fácil medusa estaba vestida con un bikini super apretado con crema batida en sus pechos y su entrepierna y para el colmo tenía orejas y cola de gato, mientras que estheno y Euryale estaban prácticamente desnudas pues sus bikinis solo les cubrían los pezones y la entrepierna cubiertas de chocolate con las misma orejas y colas de gatos de rider.

Y una vez que vieron a shirou estas hicieron lo siguiente "nyaaa, goshishi-sama denos su lecho por favor" y esto mis caballeros fue lo que hizo que shirou terminara así (nta: no mames así cualquiera) claro que no fue el único, pues karna esta con la cabeza atrapada literalmente en el techo por lo mismo.

Luego de eso vino una discusión entre las mujeres para saber por que demonios estaban vestidas así, lo que se resumió en que estheno había apostado con medusa y esta perdió y por eso estaban así (claro que rider nunca diría que le gusto hacerle eso a shirou) pero bueno, después de eso todos hablaron de sus experiencias en este día, claro shirou se dio cuenta de que estheno y Euryale le miraban sensualmente y en especial en como se comían esas salchichas que lo hicieron sonrojar y pensar en cosas nadas santa y claro en especial cuando se le pegaban de sobre manera.

Después de eso sakura se despido de shirou junto con los demás y partió hacia su casa y shirou y las demás se fueron a dormir después del día de hoy.

**En el aeropuerto.**

Una chica de pelo rojo y un traje que tenías en la parte superior de sus manos tenia sellos de comando y veía fijamente hacia su objetivo la iglesia de fuyuki.

**En otro lado del aeropuerto.**

En otro lado había un hombre con un traje marrón, con pelo largo negro, que en sus manos aparte de sus maletas tenia una caja que sostiene una pequeña capa roja y te hombre con una sonrisa pensó 'es mi oportunidad de reunirnos de nuevo mi rey' pensó ni más ni menos que lord el melloi segundo, mejor conocido como Waver Velvet anterior máster de rider de la cuarta guerra del grial.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**A pasado mucho tiempo verdad, pero lo que paso es que mi mama se había enfermado del corazón y como entenderán no tenia tiempo para escribir, pero aparte de eso mi mama la misma que se enfermo yo llevaba casi cinco años de no verla, pues se había ido al extranjero y cuando vino sinceramente me olvide de todo en este mundo y me la pace completamente con ella, pero bueno es un gusto volver y gracia a todos lo que siguen la historia.**

**Yorokobe shonnen: jajaja muy buena esa de Leónidas y Merlín. Y acerca del problema de la invocación de Merlín ya tengo una solución que se explicara en capítulos más adelantes.**

**Guest: me agrada mucho de verdad que te haya gustado el cap. Si van a entrar más personas en el harem al principio no pensaba entrar más, pero cuanto más averiguaba de los servants que ponía (aparte de la historia que pone fate) yo investigaba mas y me empezaron a encantar, pero no me gustaron el echo de como acabaron de manera tan trágica por eso las estoy metiendo en el harem, pero ya casi están todas las que van en el harem.**

**Rated-Y2J: no esperaba que me vieras y de verdad muchas gracias, fue tu historia que me hizo meterme a fanfiction (a parte de otros) realmente me motivaron, espero en serio con ansias la actualización de tu historia de fate y gracias por tu consejo hacer de word no había pensado en lo de la regla, gracias.**

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen la historia y ya he vuelto definitivamente y a todos los nuevos que hay espero que les guste se despide dragón emperador carmesí.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras. **

**El héroe de la justicia.**

"**hablando normal".**

'**pensamiento'.**

**(aclaración).**

_**Sueños o recuerdos.**_

**Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el público.**

**Capítulo 6-los demás equipos parte final, el mal que se esconde debajo de fuyuki y un reencuentro muy esperado.**

**Pov. Waver Velvet.**

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde su aterrizaje en la ciudad fuyuki y este iba de camino en un taxi hacia la casa de sus "abuelos", claro que estos no eran sus abuelos solo eran unas personas a las cuales había hipnotizado para así tener un lugar donde quedarse, durante la cuarta guerra del grial junto a su servant rider mejor conocido como Alejandro magno o mejor conocido como Seifuku-Ō (el rey de los conquistadores).

'todavía no me creo que tuviera de nuevo la esperanza de verlo de nuevo' se dijo a si mismo Waver, después de todo el realmente no se lo creyó cuando le aparecieron los sellos de comando en su mano.

**Flash back.**

Waver estaba terminando de hacer sus reportes de los estudiantes de la torre del reloj y sinceramente el maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a quien había inventado el papeleo, enserio a quien se le ocurrió tal forma de tortura informar y este seguiría hacia hasta que sintió un dolor que no había sentido en años y se fijó en su brazo, pero una pequeña luz se lo impedía ver.

'im-imposible esto es' se dijo en su mente tal vez y solo tal vez, estos eran sellos de comando y hacia poder volver a la guerra para ver a su rey.

'pe-pero qué demonios' Waver no lo podía creer como era posible en su mano estaban de nuevo los sellos de comando, pero como era posible acaso el grial había escuchado sus deseos para volver a ver a su señor.

'pero si esto es vedad, entonces' se dijo en su mente antes de revisar para ver si no era una broma y dándose cuenta de que no lo era sonrió con mucha alegría, después de todo era hora de volver a su rey y luchar una batalla una vez más.

**Fin flash back.**

Luego de estos eventos él se encontraba de camino a la casa de sus abuelos, pero antes de eso él quería realizar la invocación y ver de si era capaz de invocar a su rey nuevamente por eso antes de llegar a la casa de sus abuelos este le pidió amablemente al taxista que lo dejara unas esquinas antes.

Luego de que el taxista lo dejara Waver camino hacia un pequeño bosque había cerca de la caza y luego de que considero que se había adentrado lo suficiente para que nadie lo viera, este paso a sacar algo de unas de las maletas que traía consigo, de la maleta saco unos galones de ¿sangre?

Si al parecer Waver había reunido suficiente sangre para poder hacer el circulo de invocación de servants, pero para poder traerlo Waver tuvo que usar unos cuantos hechizos para camuflar tanto la sangre como el propio olor de los perros del aeropuerto, pero bueno lo importante es que él tenía lo necesario para poder invocar a su señor de nuevo y poder vivir las aventuras con las cuales soñó.

Volviendo a lo importante, Waver se encontraba ahora mismo en frete al círculo de invocación y estaba nervioso, no sabía que iba a pasar, pero se arriesgaría para ver si podía volver a ver a su señor una vez más.

"bien es hora de empezar" se dijo a si mismo antes de mira directamente al círculo de invocación y empezar a cantar el ritual, sin saber que obtendría más de lo que pudiera imaginar.

**Piedras y el archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular.**

**Rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena.**

**Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo.**

**Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad formara vuestro cuerpo.**

**Vuestra espada creara mi destino.**

**Escucha el llamado del santo grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**

**Por el presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo.**

**Que alejare todo el mal del mundo.**

**Tú que estas envuelto por tres grandes palabras de poder ven y acude desde el circulo de inhibición.**

**¡Guardian del equilibrio!**

Una vez que termino de cantar una gigantesca luz ilumino el lugar donde estaba Waver y este por la cantidad de luz cerro los ojos intentando soportar la luz, pero esta era tan fuerte que incluso así pudo sentir que le ardían de repente la luz se apagó y él lo miro confundido, acaso había cometió un error, pero se fijó que el circulo de invocación empezaba a titilar y entonces se dio cuenta

"¡oh mierda va a explotar!" se lanzó lo más lejos que pudo del lugar y de repente.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOMM!**

Una explosión ni muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña había rodeado el lugar donde estaba el circulo de invocación.

Waver estaba tosiendo levemente y estaba también sacudiendo sus manos para despejar el humo que tenía al frente y ver si la invocación había funcionado. Claro él estaba nervioso y si la invocación no había funcionado y si en realidad se equivocó en algo y no había podido invocar a su señor nuevamente, estas y más eran las dudas que tenía Waver acerca de cómo le había ido en la invocación y cuando se fijó sus dudas fueron contestadas y sus esperanzas fueron cumplidas.

Pues desde el humo él se fijó que había una figura que nunca olvidaría, una figura que jamás podría olvidar, una figura que le enseno el valor, la tristeza, la figura que lo ayudo a formar el

Hombre que era hoy en día, la figura de la persona más importante para él.

Esa figura estaba vestida con una capa de color rojo, una armadura estilo griego de cuerpo completo, esta armadura era de color marrón (o de ese color la veo yo), cabello color rojo que brillan intensamente bajo la luna, ojos color rojo que miraban seriamente al frente, era alto y musculoso, su piel era de color morena, portaba una gran capa roja cubriendo su espalda y en su cintura tenía una espada griega.

Waver miraba en shock a rider (Iskandar), después de todo y en contra de todo pronóstico había podido ver de nuevo a su rey, pero por alguna razón Iskandar no lo reconoció y esto le preocupaba y estaba a punto de hablar hasta que su rey empezó a hablar.

"soy el servant de clase rider, mi verdadero nombre es Iskandar, Alejandro Magno, el rey de los conquistadores y será un honor pelear en esta guerra del grial junto a ti máster" hablo rider como sino reconociera a Waver.

"a pa-pasado mucho tiempo rider, por si no me reconoces soy yo, Waver" le dijo a rider con una sonrisa con casi lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero Iskandar lo miro confundido y le pregunto "¿Quién eres?, no te conozco" termino rider dejando en shock a Waver.

Waver estaba en shock, acaso había cometió un error en la invocación y por eso rider no lo reconoció, estos y más pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Waver hasta que se fijó en que rider parecía estas apretando fuertemente su mandíbula y también tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y Waver lo veía confundida y entonces exploto.

"¡pffff buahahahahahahahahah!" rider se tiro al piso muerto de la risa, mientras señalaba a Waver y que este último lo veía con una gigantesca vena en su frete "¡hahaha! Ha pasado tiempo desde que me ríe así, de verdad crees que me olvidaría de ti tan fácilmente Waver" dijo Alejandro limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo para posteriormente darle a Waver su sonrisa burlona, pero orgullosa.

Este último paso para verlo con una sonrisa y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se hacer a rider rápidamente y le dio un abraso, como un padre a un hijo que no había visto desde que se fue a la guerra. Iskandar también abrazo a Waver con una sonrisa, pero después de unos momentos se fijó en algo muy importante.

"¡oh por Zeus! Waver ya no eres un enano" dijo Iskandar sumamente impresionado e impactado por que aquel chico flaco y sin fuerzas se hubiera vuelto el hombre que tenía delante de él.

Esta exclamación hizo que Waver soltara un suspiro, pero con una sonrisa le siguió el juego y le dijo "si, pero parece que tu sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre rider" termino con una sonrisa.

Iskandar parpadeo confundido para luego, soltar una gran carcajada "¡hahahaha! Quien diría que desarrollarías sentido del humor muchacho" le dijo Iskandar orgullo de que Waver allá crecido tanto, mientras él estaba en el trono de los héroes y viendo la vestimenta de Waver más aparte de la cantidad de mana más grande que nunca había visto y que jamás se imaginó que Waver tendría le pregunto "¿muchacho que paso, después de mi muerte?, Porque según lo que estoy sintiendo parece que alguien ha crecido más allá de mis expectativas".

Viendo a Iskandar con una sonrisa Waver iba a explicarle todo lo que había pasado, pero Iskandar más rápido de lo que podía ver lo puso contra sus espaldas y pregunto "¿Quién esta hay?".

"quien soy, me preguntas eso es muy fácil de responder ¡rider!" dijo una voz misteriosa abriendo los ojos y viendo al frente con una sonrisa retadora, pero ni Waver ni Iskandar sabían de donde venia aquella voz y se preguntaron de donde venia.

Y la respuesta vino del humo donde estaba parado rider hace unos momentos, pues de ese lado había un hombre de pelos plateados, con una barba del mismo color, su armadura era de color negro con toques plateado, una gran capa negra colgaba desde su espalda y sus manos había ráfagas de electricidad, Waver e Iskandar pudieron jurar que había un arco de una extraña forma en los pequeños destellos de los relámpagos.

La persona desconocida paso a ver a ambos con una sonrisa y moviendo su capa de una manera que parecía una película donde el héroe hace su gran presentación, los relámpagos rugieron y el viento ondeo su capa, su sonrisa se ancho y cuando un rayo cayo detrás de su espalda proyectando una gran sombra digna de un rey, este dijo no eso sería una ofensa la persona detrás del humo, declaro quien era "soy el servant clase archer, mi nombre es Genghis kan, el rey de Mongolia y te pregunto a ti, **¿acaso tu eres mi maestro?**" termino su presentación el ahora conocido Genghis kan a Waver e Iskandar, mientras que uno (Waver) lo miraba en shock, el otro (Iskandar) lo miraba con una sonrisa retadora.

Iskandar y Waver estaban viendo al nuevo sirviente con diferentes emociones entre ellas las más destacadas eran emocionados que estaban y lo confundidos que estaban, pero Waver haciendo algo que no habría visto hacer al Waver de la cuarta guerra del grial separa al frete de Genghis kan y dijo con confianza "¡sí, así es archer yo, Waver Velvet soy tu maestro en esta guerra del grial!" una vez termino de hablar Iskandar lo miro orgulloso no sabía bien que había pasado, después de su muerte, pero lo que sea que había pasado le agradecía a los cielos por ver en el hombre en el que Waver se había convertido.

Archer o mejor dicho Genghis kan miro a Waver con una sonrisa, parece que el joven aquí tenía un gran valor y si las interacciones que había escuchado antes de su presentación eran correctas, al parecer el servants detrás del chico fue el que le hizo obtener ese valor, pero antes de unirse oficialmente a este equipo tenía que probar a Iskandar.

"antes de que diga oficialmente que somos unos camaradas, no unos amigos en esta guerra déjame preguntarte algo Iskandar que significaron tu pueblo para ti" le pregunto archer seriamente a Iskandar que le devolvió la mirada antes de responder.

"ellos no eran simplemente mi pueblo o eran simplemente mis guerreros, no ellos eran mas que eso, ellos son mis amigos. Amigos que gracias a nuestros vínculos logramos sobreponer a la muerte y que gracias a este mismo vinculo nos permite pelear una vez junto en esta guerra" mientras rider decía esto, con cada una de sus palabras parecía que la propia realidad se alteraba y detrás de Iskandar se podía observan un desierto con un gran cielo azul y detrás del propio Iskandar había una Legión de soldados rugiendo orgullosos de las palabras de su rey.

Archer se vio muy sorprendido por las palabras de Iskandar, pero sonrió y dijo "te comprendo, para mí, mis soldados no eran eso, sino que eran una familia, eran mis hijos donde juntos vivimos innumerables batallas, reímos, lloramos, nos desesperamos y nos apoyamos juntos como tal y por eso al igual que tu Iskandar estos lazos nos permitieron sobreponer la muerte y poder luchar juntos en esta nueva batalla para asegurar la victoria" y al igual que Iskandar la realidad parpadeo para dejar de paso a un lugar rodeado de montañas y detrás de el había al igual que Iskandar una Legión de personas que también rugieron con aprobación a su rey.

Ambos bandos se veían seriamente, hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad y ambos hombres se abrazaron de hombros riendo y Waver solo pudo pensar en una simple cosa 'genial, ahora hay dos rider'

Claro que, aunque le molestara un poco solo pudo sonreír ante las nuevas aventuras que ellos tres iban a pasar o el creía que solo eran ellos dos.

"vaya, vaya hace tiempo que no nos vemos nos es así, Seifuku-Ō (rey de los conquistadores)" dijo otra voz desde el humo restante, pero otra voz le siguió.

"¡oooooh! Con que ya todos aquí se conocen jaja eso me agrada, en ese caso solo falto yo por presentarme" dijo otra voz desde el humo que solo hizo que Waver por alguna razón temblara tanto de preocupación como de emoción, como si se diera cuenta de que habría otro rider detrás del humo.

Del humo salieron dos personas uno de ellos conocido tanto por rider como por Waver, mientras que el otro no.

La primera era una hombre de pelo color negro con ojos dorados, su pelo esta peinado hacia atrás, pero dejaba un pequeño mechón enmarcando su rostro vestía una armadura de color azul que tenia uno de sus hombros desprotegidos, también dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, en su hombro izquierdo había una pequeña capa de color azul y para completar en sus manos había dos espadas una tenia en fijo y el centro de la espada de color rojo y la otra era igual solo que esta era más pequeña y sus colores eran negro y dorado.

El otro era un hombre de piel morena de ojos color rojos y su globo ocular por alguna razón era de color negro, estaba vestido con una armadura romana de color negro y dorado y en sus manos tenía una extraña lanza que parecía más las raíces de un árbol en crecimiento que una lanza.

Waver e Iskandar estaban en shock delante de ellos estaba el anterior lacer de la cuarta guerra del grial Diarmuid, con el cual habían luchado juntos en la cuarta guerra del grial contra el mas poderoso y desagradable caster que haya existido o visto hasta el momento.

Mientras que al otro sujeto no lo conocían se podía apreciar algo en el y era algo que Waver temía y Iskandar le agradaba y eso era la sonrisa marca Iskandar que tenia en la cara diciendo en pocas palabras "me la suda todo" sip, Waver estaba jodido.

Pero había una duda la cual tenia y era ¡como demonios era posible que pudiera invocar tantos servants!, Pero bueno a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente.

"¡Ooohhh! Lancer o mejor dicho Diarmuid ha pasado tiempo, por cierto ¿no se supone que eras lancer?" hablo Iskandar (rider) con confianza hacia rider y también confundido por su nueva clase, pero luego de unos segundos un bombillo se prendió en su cabeza y dijo "¡oh! Cierto en tus leyendas también decían que utilizaste dos espadas, aparte de dos lanzas, pero como fuiste invocado entiendo por que yo y Gengis kan, pero no a ti" termino rider confundido.

El sujeto de ropas romanas le respondió fácilmente "eso es simple mi amigo, recuerda que el grial también invoca a los servants que tengan mayor afinidad a una persona, de seguro tu amigo aquí tuvo las actitudes necesarias para invocarnos, por cierto, archer ¡valla presentación!" termino el sujeto viendo a archer con estrellas en los ojos, mientras Gengis kan inflaba su pecho con orgullo ante los halagos.

"verdad que si jaja soy increíble" dijo Gengis kan mostrando sus brazos musculosos a todos y Iskandar y el sujeto de extraña lanza le siguieron el juego haciendo lo mismo todos ellos riéndose fuertemente.

Mientras que Diarmuid y Waver los veían con unas grandes gotas de sudor, por como se comportaban todos ellos y ellos se preguntaron si podrían sobrevivir a tres rider.

"¡bien! Que les parece si se presentan como se deben que dices mi amigo" le dijo Iskandar a los demás, mientras tenía su brazo sobre el hombre del sujeto de ropas romanas, ambos con una sonrisa.

"tienes razón. Bueno ya que insistes yo comienzo, mi nombre es Romulus y soy el fundador de mi amada roma y todos mis hijos que decidieron seguirme hacia mi nuevo reino, mi clase como se puede intuir es lacer" dijo el ahora conocido Romulus (lancer) a todos, mientras sonreía con felicidad cuando pensaba acerca de su amada roma y sus amados "hijos" que en realidad eran sus ciudadanos y soldados a los cuales les tenía un gran cariño.

"bueno ya que estamos en eso yo soy Diarmuid Ua Duibhne y participe en la anterior guerra del grial en la clase lancer, pero actualmente soy de la clase saber, mucho gusto y será un honor pelear con ustedes" dijo Diarmuid (saber) a todos los presentes.

"bien, bien ya que nos hemos presentados solo queda algo que hacer" dijo Iskandar con la mirada sombría que hizo que todos se pusieran serios, pero este levanto sus manos al aire con una sonrisa graciosa continuo "¡es hora de bebeeeeeeer!" grito fuertemente, mientras Gengis kan (archer) y Romulus (lancer) le siguieron gritando fuertemente y saliendo, corriendo hacia el bar más cercano.

"neee, Waver"

"¿si Diarmuid?"

"tengo una seria, pregunta"

"cual"

"¡como demonios es posible que sepan donde está el bar!"

Waver paso a ver a Diarmuid inexpresivo y le respondió con unas sabias palabras "desde que invoqué a rider supe algo muy importante, el sentido común no sirve para entenderlo a el y por lo que veo lo mismo se aplica a Gengis kan (archer) y Romulus (lancer), así que no intentes entenderlos" termino Waver de manera inexpresiva.

Diarmuid paso a verlo fijamente e hizo una pregunta sumamente importante "¿Qué tan traumado estas?".

"mucho" le contesto simplemente.

**Momentos después.**

Luego de eso se reunieron con los demás para beber y digamos que en el bar en el que estaban se estaba llevando a cabo una interesante conversación acerca del mundo.

"¡y por eso los unicornios dominaran el mundo, que digo el mundo el universo, que digo el universo; incluso conquistaran mas halla de eso se los juro!" grito Romulus (lancer) a todos los borrachos que asentían sabiamente y buscaban en internet el cómo matar unicornios.

"puff, por favor no son los unicornios, los que conquistaran todo son los duendes mi amigo, ¡duendes! Ellos son lo que dominaran todo" le contrarresto Gengis kan (archer) a Romulus (lancer) acerca de su argumento, después de todos los duendes tenía tesoros al final del arcoíris y de seguro también tenía armas.

"¡ooohh! Por favor, mis hermanos lo que dominaran el mundo son los delfines, después de todo son los peces mas listos del mundo, ¡de seguro ahora mismo están creando un ejército gigante de bajo del mar para destruirnos!" grito Iskandar (rider) a todos.

Luego de estos gritos entre los tres, todos los borrachos se habían dividido en tres bandos, el primero se llamaba "los antis-unicornios 100% macho", otro "los goblin Slayer" y el ultimo se llamo "los anti delfines 100% real no fake" y claro después de eso se armo un desmadre en el bar donde todos peleaban por sus respectivos puntos, mientras Waver y Diarmuid solo veían todo con palomitas y cerveza, y también preguntándose en donde quedo en sentido común de estos héroes legendarios, aunque aquí no parecían más que payasos.

**Momentos después.**

Después de una épica batalla entre los antis-unicornios, los goblin Slayer y los antis-delfines y que todos terminaran golpeador y desmallados (y que Waver pagara por todos los daños) podemos ver, como después de explicarles la situación a sus "abuelos" habían él y Diarmuid dejaran tirados por ahí, ahora mismo Waver estaba acostados tirado en el piso viendo hacia al techo, preguntándose que le iba a deparar el futuro, pero volteando a ver a los demás solo sonrió y pensó que solo viviría la aventura y paso a dormirse.

…

Este es un evento interesante no lo creen; hecho del como Waver se vuelve a reencontrarse con Iskandar y también las nuevas aventuras que vivirá junto a su nuevo grupo, en especial con cierto archer y lancer que se parecen en casi todo a rider. Pero que les parece si nos vamos con otro personaje que en la línea de tiempo original o mejor dicho en tres de ellas no fue relevante, mientras que otras dos sí.

…

Démosle paso a los servants de Bazett Fraga Mcremitz y su inicio en esta guerra, junto con la llegada de un invitado sorpresa que en un futuro le traerá muchos problemas a shirou y también el posible reencuentro entre viejos enemigos, pero no de la forma habitual.

…

Bazett ahora mismo estaba en un taxi esperando el momento de llegar a la iglesia de fuyuki y así poder invocar a su servant, ella quería utilizarse a si mismo como catalizador, pues según la historia de su familia eran descendientes lejanos de Cu Chulainn y ella estaba muy emocionada por conocer a su ancestro, pero ella no sabia la sorpresa que se le vendría una vez llegara.

**Tiempo después.**

Luego de un viaje de una hora y media, Bazett se esta desmontando del taxi viendo a la iglesia y suspirando para quitarse los nervios para que lo posteriormente iba a hacer, recogió rápidamente sus maletas y le pago al taxista. Luego paso a subir unas escaleras de piedra para que al final vieja una iglesia de aspecto un poco antiguo.

tranquilizándose así misma toca la puerta de la iglesia y vio a un sacerdote de pelo color castaño y ojos color negro, con una mirada vacía abril la puerta, este estaba por hablar como cualquier padre de la iglesia, pero cuando bajo la mirada y vio que era bazett este solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado y dijo "bienvenida a ciudad fuyuki Bazett Fraga".

"es un gusto conocerle señor" dijo bazett al sacerdote sin conocer su nombre.

Dándose cuenta de su error este sonrió e inclinándose levemente hablo "soy el actual supervisor de la guerra del grial Kotomine Kirei" termino su presentación el sacerdote hacia bazett levantándose y empezando a caminar a dentro.

Bazett lo siguió sin decir palabras y después de unos momentos de caminar y mostrarle lo que debería en la iglesia, como un cuarto para que se quedara la noche, el baño y el refrigerador; estos una vez terminado el recorrido se dirigieron hacia las bancas de la iglesia para hablar acerca de la decisión de bazett de participar en la guerra.

"y bien joven Fraga, cuál es su decisión acerca de participar en esta guerra" dijo el sacerdote interesado en la decisión, pues podía haber dos posibilidades por las que bazett estuviera aquí: la primera era para participar en la guerra, lo cual le convendría ya que así podría manipularla para así obtener información acerca de que es lo que esta sucediendo y la segundo era que los miembros de los altos mando de la torre del reloj la habían mandado para vigilarlo y ver que demonios en realidad ocurría en esta guerra del grial.

"viene aquí para participar en esta guerra" dijo bazett quitándose el guante y mostrándole tres sellos de comando en forma de una extraña flecha.

Esto hizo sonreír a Kotomine quien diría que después de todo, la suerte le sonreiría y obtendría otra pieza para jugar con que vigilar el grial y tal vez hasta manipular para ayudarlo en la guerra.

"me agrada que hallas tomado la decisión correcta y bien que me dices si invocas a tus servants ahora que puedes, abajo tengo un circulo de invocación" dijo Kotomine, mucho a la sorpresa de muchos amablemente y bazett asintió con un poco de desconfianza y ambos se dirigieron a la parte baja de la iglesia.

Pero porque Kotomine decido dejar vivir a bazett y no matarla, eso mis amigos se explicarán más adelante en esta parte de la historia, pero bueno continuemos.

Ya llegando a la parte baja de la iglesia bazett paso a ver el circulo de invocación y luego paso a ver a Kotomine el cual asintió, pero viendo extrañado que bazett no trajo esa "espada" consigo creyó que tendría otros métodos para llamarlos.

Esperen ¿llamarlos?, si mis amigos Kotomine estaba consiente de cuantos servants se habían invocado hasta ahora (o mejor dicho casi todos, después de todo aún les faltan los de shirou, aunque ya tenia una leve sospecha respecto a eso) y esto lo tenía extasiado semejante guerra del grial se estaba llevando a cabo y ahora tenía dos juguetes ansiosos por usar.

Bueno continuando bazett se quedo mirando fijamente el circulo de invocación ante de empezar y puso su mano al frete y empezó a hablar.

**Piedras y el archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular.**

**Rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena.**

**Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo.**

**Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad formara vuestro cuerpo.**

**Vuestra espada creara mi destino.**

**Escucha el llamado del santo grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**

**Por el presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo.**

**Que alejare todo el mal del mundo.**

**Tú que estas envuelto por tres grandes palabras de poder ven y acude desde el circulo de inhibición.**

**¡Guardian del equilibrio!**

Luego una gigantesca luz envolvió todo y de repente.

**¡BOOOOOMMM!**

Una gran explosión se escucho levantando polvo asiendo que bazett y Kotomine tosieran levemente hasta que poco a poco el humo, empezó a aclararse dejando ver a cinco figuras que miraban al frete y ellos hicieron la pregunta.

"**¿acaso tu eres mi maestro?"**

Todos parpadearon confundidos y entonces voltearon a verse, pero dos personas hay se reconocieron y se fueron acercando lentamente.

Uno de ellos usaba una armadura de color azul que parecía un expandes, con unas pequeñas hombreras a su lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, usaba botas del mismo color, su pelo era de color azul, sus ojos eran rojos y por último había una gigantesca lanza de color rojo sangre en sus manos, mientras caminaba con una sonrisa al otro sujeto.

El otro era un hombre muy corpulento que tenia su cuerpo al descubierto de no ser por una chaqueta de color marrón y verde, tenia al igual que el sujeto de pelo azul dos pequeñas hombreras de metal a cada lado, tenia en sus pies vedas cubriéndolas y en sus manos habia parte de una armadura y por último en sus manos había una gigantesca espada en forma de taladro que apoyaba contra su hombre, mientras miraba al sujeto de azul con una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados.

(nta: ni idea de cómo la copia de brook de pokemon puede ver y ahora que lo pienso como puede brook ver también con los ojos cerrados).

Luego de que ambos se acercaran lo suficiente se quedaron viendo fijamente con unas sonrisas, toda la atmosfera del ambiente decía que eran viejos amigos reencontrándose nada malo parecía que iba a suceder… hasta que.

**¡CLANK!**

En menos de un segundo la lanza carmesí y la espada en forma de talador chocaron produciendo en gigantesco viento, y que hizo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran por como estos dos estaban actuando.

Ambos seguían viéndose con una sonrisa y de repente en una explosión de velocidad aparecieron detrás de bazett y Kotomine cochando armas nuevamente, de nuevo desaparecieron chocando una y otra vez y cada vez que aparecían todos pudieron observar como poco a poco la sonrisa de ambos se ensanchaba.

**¡CLANK!**

Un último choque ocurrió y entonces se todos se fijaron que los dos habían vuelto a su lugar habitual y donde habían empezado el choque de armas y observaron cómo los dos seguían viéndose fijamente con sus armas a su lado y entonces ambos empezaron a levantar su mano y todo pensaron que iban a pelear de nuevo y bazett iba a usar un sello de comando para detenerlo, pero de la nada ambos se tomaron de los hombros y empezaron a reír fuertemente.

"¡HAHAHAHA! Veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte ¡Cu!" dijo el sujeto de ojos cerrados a el caballero azul que solo le sonreía.

"je y veo que no has cambiado nada, no es así Fergus" le respondió el conocido ahora como Cu a el ahora conocido Fergus que le sonreía.

Mientras tanto bazett actuó como una persona sensata les hablo calmadamente después de la estupidez que hicieron "¡que mierda acaban de hacer par de idiotas!".

Estos parpadearon y cuando voltearon a ver a su máster, observaron con terror como un aura negra le cubría de pies a cabeza y también como un misterioso demonio femenino los observaba con diversión y ¿palomitas?, esta mas que claro que estaban jodidos.

"e-espera ma-máster no es necesario la violencia" dijo Cu a bazett que veía como de la nada sacaba un bate con clavos y se dirigía lentamente hacia él y Fergus.

"s-si lo que hicimos n-no fue tan mal" dijo Fergus sudando a mares mirando con terror a bazett.

"no fue tan malo, ¡no fue tan malo, si hubiera continuado con su pelea nos hubieran matado ahora **acepten su castigo!" **termino bazett para lanzarse a golpear a Fergus y Cu que solo alcanzaron a abrazarse.

**Momentos más tarde.**

Luego de que bazett les hiciera sentir el verdadero terror y dolor a Cu y Fergus que estaban tirados en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, junto con eso sus cuerpos estaban llenos de muchos, pero muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo; lo cual solo hizo que varias personas reaccionaran a esto.

Kotomine había revivido los momentos traumáticos con su esposa, mientras que los demás servants habían decidido nunca ¡pero nunca de los nunca! La hagan enojar.

Ya después de reflexión bazett paso a ver a sus demás servants y vallas que quedo sorprendida.

Uno de ellos era un rubio que portaba una armadura de color blanca, tenía una pequeña capa de color azul que colgaba desde su hombro derecho, tenia ojos azules y en sus manos portaba una lanza de color blanco con toques dorados en la parte del filo y la parte final era de color morado.

Otro era un hombre fornido que tenía la parte superior del cuerpo desnudo con varias cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo, en cada brazo tenía un extraño tatuaje, tenia el pelo rubio un poco mas oscuro que lo que normalmente se ve en un extranjero y por último en sus manos poseía dos armas. La primera era un gran garrote de hierro y la ultima una espada de extraño diseño tanto en la hoja como en el mango.

El otro llevaba una túnica de color marrón con una cruz en la parte del frente, su pelo era de color blanco, en sus hombros llevaba unas grandes hombreras de color plateado y en sus manos había una especie de espada/garrote.

Y la ultima tenia el pelo color blanco junto con unos ojos color dorado, parte de su cara era cubierta por una mascara de teatro, tenía puesto un extraño vestido de color rojo que parecía estar sostenido con unos barrotes de metal que al final tenían una especie de collar que en la parte de dentro y fuera tenían grandes pinchos de metal, pero si uno se fijaba bien de bajo de su vestido había un traje negro muy revelador y por ultimo en sus manos tenía un gran bastón de color dorado, pero este color parecía oxidado.

Después de observar a los demás servants (que estaban un poco asustados con lo que le hizo a Cu y Fergus) se pasaron iban a hablar, pero ella dio el primer paso.

Bazett se inclino levemente y dijo "es un gusto conocerle mi nombre es Bazett Fraga Mcremitz, pero pueden llamarme Bazett y seré su máster en esta guerra del grial" termino levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Claro que cuando termino los demás también sonrieron y pasaron a presentarse.

"mucho gusto máster yo soy el servant clase assassin y será un gusto pelear junto usted en esta guerra del grial" hablo assassin a todos que asintieron.

"bueno yo soy el servant de clase rider y será un placer pelear con ustedes" dijo rider a los demás inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"bueno, pues yo soy el servant de clase berserker y espero que luchemos en esta batalla de manera gloriosa y honorable, sin que muera ningún inocente" dijo berserker a todo, pero en especial a su máster por que en su vida se había topado con magos nada agradables (por no decir psicópatas) que no tenían escrúpulos para hacer ciertas cosas.

"bueno permítanme presentarme, yo no soy de las clases normales como lo son ustedes, mi clase es temptress" dijo y todos se sorprendieron.

"eso es interesante, no había escuchado hablar de este tipo de clase" dijo Kotomine interesado en lo que hablaba.

"eso se debe a que a partir de la segunda guerra en adelante estas clases fueron por así decirlo bloqueadas, pero por lo que veo alguien en alguna de las guerras posteriores fue capaz de invocar algún de las clases descartadas" le explico temptress a todos que asintieron entendiendo.

Mientras los otros dos sujetos seguían en el suelo desmayados bazett, todavía furiosa los pateo para que se levantaran y estos se despertaron, pero cuando vieron el rostro enojado de bazett (que parecía un demonio) les dijo todavía enojada **"preséntese ahora"** termino y los dos misteriosamente (o por el autor) fueron sanados quedando como nuevo y pasaron a presentarse.

"yo soy el servant de clase lancer y mi nombre es Cu Chulainn y será gusto pelear con ustedes en esta guerra máster" dijo Cu (lancer) saludando de forma militar a todos por miedo a bazett.

"y yo soy el servant de clase saber y mi nombre es Fergus Mac Rolch y será un honor pelear junto a ustedes máster" le siguió Fergus (saber) de la misma forma a Cu y mirando a bazett con miedo.

Ella solo asintió caminando a su alrededor y viéndolos fijamente y Kotomine ya arto de su sufrimiento les dijo "parece ser un poco tarde por que no vas a tu habitación a dormir, mientras yo arreglo el desorden" y estos asintieron.

Pero bazett viendo que había más servants de lo esperado le dijo a Kotomine que se iría a un hotel a pasar la noche y este asintió; por lo que bazett y los demás salieron a buscar un hotel y agradecido que no era tan tarde en la noche para irse a alojar.

**Luego de limpiar y de que bazett se fuera.**

Kotomine tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y como no estarlo esta guerra seria de los mas interesante, en especial con los servants que había visto invocar a bazett, pero lo mas importante.

La gran cantidad de muertes y dolor que abría.

El solo pensar en eso solo le hacía tener una sonrisa enferma en la cara solo pensando en el sufrimiento que todos iban a pasar, ojalá y sea tan entretenido como en la anterior guerra.

"pareces feliz Kirei"

Kotomine volteo su cabeza para ver al anterior archer de la guerra que miraba la situación actual muy entretenido y en especial muy emocionado.

Pero se preguntarán quien era este archer, fácil el nombre de este archer era un poderoso servant que se alzaba por sobre todos, su nombre es Gilgamesh el rey de los héroes.

"y por lo que veo usted esta igual no es así mi rey" dijo Kotomine con una sonrisa.

"como no estarlo, falta poco para que empiece en esta obra empiece el primer acto y yo que pensaba que este mundo ya no tenia nada para ofrecer y ahora me trae esto (risa), realmente valió el tiempo la espera" dijo Gilgamesh sonriendo.

"realmente esta va a ser una guerra muy interesante no crees mi rey"

"jeje eso parece Kotomine, eso parece"

"me pregunto si "eso" estará listo, que piensas mi rey"

"quien sabe tal vez este listo antes de que te lo esperes"

…

Valla situación más interesante tenemos aquí, pero lo más importante que estarán planeando Kotomine y Gilgamesh, pues por su conversación se ve que tiene algo secreto guardado. Pero bueno que les parece si nos vamos con nuestro protagonista que ahora mismo estaba teniendo un sueño muy interesante.

…

**Pov sueño de shirou.**

_Estaba viendo a joven de unos 16 años de cabello azul ella estaba tranquilamente caminando por lo que parecía ser un palacio, pero lo hubo algo que llamo la atención de la joven y era un hombre de unos años mas mayor que ella que discutía con su padre acerca de algo._

_Luego de eso vio como el joven misterioso y su padre terminaban de discutir pudo ver al joven un preocupado y asustado respecto a algo cosa que no entendió, pero este volteo a verla y le dio una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar y entonces vio también como el joven sonreía de manera misteriosa._

_Luego de eso shirou vio como el sueño saltaba a ver a la joven acostada en su cama, pero el vio como "algo" le estuvo susurrando al oído y entonces abrió los ojos ante lo que pudo sentir '¡un hechizo! Pero porque'._

_Entonces el sueño volvió a saltar a ver a la misma chica que había visto en la cama ahora junto al joven de cabellos rubios y que ambos se estaban ¡besando! Esto no tenia sentido para shirou 'esa "cosa" le puso un hechizo de enamoramiento, pero no lo entiendo si esta es la vida de mis servants, entonces ellas deberían saber esto' shirou seguía y seguía preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando hasta que algo hizo clic y abrió mucho los ojos 'ella fue hechizada por un dios, pero ¿Por qué?'._

_Entonces observo de nuevo como el sueño de la nada saltaba a la joven untándole a el hombre de pelo rubio una especie de ungüento y también hierbas que estaban encantadas con poderosos hechizos._

_Ahora saltaba con el joven rubio delante de diferentes bestias de que intentaban matarlo, pero este sin ninguna explicación pudo derrotar a estas criaturas y también observo que el sujeto planto unas especies de colmillos de dragón en el suelo y entonces lo entiendo todo 'ese bastardo la está usando' como se atrevía a usar a esa chica como un simple objeto._

_Antes de que shirou quisiera poder lastimar a las personas en sus sueños, este mismo volvió a saltar ahora estaban presente a el hombre de mayor que habían visto anteriormente y estaban discutiendo acerca del ¿vellocino de oro? El no recordaban una historia que empezara así respecto al vellocino._

_Pero continuando el hombre adulto que parecía ser el rey se negó a sus palabra y sueño salto a el joven y la chica esta vez en lo que parecía ser una recamara y la chica lo estaba guiando por le lugar y antes de que hicieran una estupidez la joven lo agarro de su brazo e hizo un gesto de silencio y vio a una gigantesca serpiente pasar por el lugar y una vez se fue volvieron a su camino._

_Otra vez salto para ver ahora a lo joven sobre el cuerpo de un joven que si lo que estaba escuchando era correcto lo había matado 'bastardo, ella esta asiendo esto ¡por tu maldita culpa!' shirou en serio despreciaba a este hombre, ahora salto a ver a joven desnuda en frente del mismo sujeto, luego se puedo ver a ambos de adultos y cuando la vio abrió muchos los ojos 'ca-caster'._

_Esta ves el sueño salto a ver el sujeto discutiendo algo con el rey y las palabras que dijo tanto el sujeto como el rey lo hicieron ver rojo de la rabia._

"_veo que has logrado grandes hazañas Jasón" dijo el sujeto._

"_jaja es muy modesto su alteza" dijo Jasón._

"_sabes me estoy haciendo viejo y puedo decir con solo mirar que mi hija esta enamorada de ti que te parece tomar su mano en matrimonio, junto con el trono sé que aras un buen trabajo" dijo el rey._

"_acepto su alteza, tratare bien a su hija" dijo Jasón._

'_como, ¡como mierda te atreves maldito hijo de puta!" pensó shirou con rabia, lo tenía todo familia, amigos, dinero, una buena mujer y lo dejo todo por su maldita avaricia, todo por una maldita corona y entonces se fijo el como caster con lagrimas y con una mirada rota estaba escuchado todo lo que discutían._

_El sueño salto de nuevo ahora mismo caster observo horrorizada como dos de sus hijos eran utilizados como sacrificio y lo peor ese "hombre" estaba enterado y no hizo nada para evitarlo._

_Con el dolor de su alma y con miedo de que su ultimo hijo fuera asesinado también se fue ahora mas rota que nunca, esta vez el sueño salto a que caster ahora estaba con un hombre de pelo negro y le aplico una especie de hechizo en un leguaje que no entendí y vio como el hombre le dio asilo por unos días antes de irse, pero shirou se fijo en el arrepentimiento en sus ojos._

_Luego de eso salto a que su hijo había obtenido el trono y años después su hijo ahora mayor y casado ya no la necesitaba, ella decido suicidarse, con solo un pensamiento._

"_¿acaso alguna vez yo Medea fui amada por alguien?"_

_Y con este ultimo pensamiento termino con su vida en un rio ahogándose, pero con lagrimas en los ojos porque nunca pudo encontrar el amor._

_Shirou estaba enojado no, estaba encabronado, no estaba mas halla de eso, como mierda se atreve esa maldita escoria a hacer eso 'el… ¡ese maldito hijo de puta, no lo duda ni por un puto momento!'._

_En nuestro prota tenía muchas emociones encontradas al ver estos recuerdos: la primera era confusión, sabía que abría personas que no congeniaban, pero aun así viendo por lo que ambos pasaron el sujeto ese llamado Jason debería al menos agradecerle por todo lo que a hecho._

_Incredulidad; como era posible que un ser humano viendo desde siempre como alguien entrega todo de si no intentaba por lo menos explicarle que ya no sentía lo mismo y por lo menos asegurarle que le apoyara con todo lo que pueda._

_Y la ultimas era la ira; como era posible que si quiera ese maldito hijo de puta se consideraba un héroe si quiera, estos para shirou era un daño a su orgullo y para su sueño de ser un héroe un héroe de la justicia. También sabia que la historia había todo tipo de héroes, algunos fueron satanizados y otros si eran verdaderos bastardos, pero aun así la personas fueron quienes decidieron seguirlas. Pero en la mente de nuestro prota no había lógica alguna por lo que este hijo de puta pueda ser seguido, no había nada._

_No había en gran sentido del bien, no intentaba detener el mal, no intentaba conquistar a alguien, no intentaba salvar a alguien, no intentaba ser un cambio para esa época, no intentaba ser un símbolo de la esperanza para las demás personas a su alrededor._

_No había nada, Iskandar había sido un conquistador que a pesar de sus errores sus soldados siempre quedaron con las bocas abiertas por las cosas que este hacia generando un sentimiento de logro cuando lo veían hacer algo._

_Gilgamesh que a pesar de que al principio de su gobierno fue un tirano de lo mas cruel con su gente, cambio convirtiendo en un símbolo de esperanza para su gente alguien al cual podría tratar como un padre, un hermano, un tío o alguna otra figura paterna._

_Pero no lo entendía que mierda tenia este sujeto que admirar. Sus tácticas miliares, su poder, su humildad… ¡no! Este sujeto no tenia ni el poder suficiente para ser admirado, pero la no tenía nada de humildad de haberla tenia hubiera interrumpido al rey y le hubiera dicho la verdad, aunque no le creyera._

_El estaba furioso y antes de que nuestro prota se diera cuenta estaba de nuevo en "ese" lugar; el lugar solo tenía una tierra fértil, pero completamente basia de algún césped y también carente de cualquier cielo solo había un espacio vacío en donde debía de estar y de nuevo esta ese hombre de armadura roja y negra solo que esta vez no estaba sonriendo, sino que lo miraba inexpresivamente y suspirando decidió interrumpirlo._

"_ya terminaste chico" dijo el sujeto a shirou de manera neutral que hizo que nuestro prota se diera cuenta de donde estaba._

"_veo que viste algo que no gusto de esta historia no es así" y shirou asistió a sus palabras con los puños apretados, suspirando decido explicarle algunas cosas "esa es la realidad, la cruel y pura verdad acerca de los dioses shirou, la verdad de como a casi ninguno de ellos les importamos y si les importamos en vez de ayudarnos dejándonos experimentar las cosas por nuestra propia mano, solo cometen el estúpido error de ver mas por su puto egoísmo por ver como su "niño" favorita está siendo tratado mal, deciden darle todo sin que estos experimente el esfuerzo de lograr sus propios méritos y por eso vez a "héroes" como les es ese bastardo" le explico a shirou, junto con escupir la palabra "dios", "héroe" e "hijo favorito" con asco._

"_pero por que hacen eso no se dan cuenta de que las personas sufren por eso" dijo shirou muy chocheado por la información._

_El sujeto lo vio seriamente antes de hablar "no shirou y no les importa, esta historia que vista en es una de las muchas injusticias hechas por los "dioses" a lo largo de la historia y sabes que es lo mejor ellos vario de ellos se creen superior a la humanidad solo por tener "poderes divinos" esto que viste Emiya Shirou es la verdad detrás de los dioses y esto emiya shirou es la justicia que realmente existe en el mundo" le dijo el sujeto seriamente._

"_¡no me jodas!" le grito de vuelta al sujeto "justicia ¡JUSTICIA! Donde mierda esto es justicia, la justicia no solo castiga a los pobres también a los ricos, no recompensa a nadie solo existe para que exista un orden, no es ni blanca ni negra es de color gris, no importa de que forma te veas no importa si eres feo/a o bonito/a, no importa si eres padre, madre, tío, tía, hermano o hermana o lo que mierda sea, la justicia existe para traer esperanza en este mundo" le grito al sujeto recordando lo que kiritsugu hizo por el "me importa una mierda si eso es la "verdadera justica" de este mundo, prefiero entonces ser la falsa justicia ante que esta mierda"._

_El sujeto lo miro todavía en blanco "incluso si vives como una maquina"._

_Shirou lo miro desafiante "no, pues es el camino que yo seguí, incluso si este sueño no fue mío en primer lugar ahora lo he hecho mío, incluso si lo que siento es falso, no me importa porque yo ¡Emiya Shirou fui quien decidió este camino y eh decidido salvarlos a todo y convertirme en un héroe de la justicia!" le grito al final con determinación._

_El sujeto lo miro y poco a poco una gran sonrisa se asomo en su cara y susurro para que shirou no lo escuchara "tal y como pensé estas madurando más rápido de lo que pensé y ya estas encontrando la respuesta" esta vez hablo en voz alta a shirou "jeje eso es lo que quería oír, al parecer vas por buen camino, ya sabes una de las partes de la ¿pregunta quién eres? Y solo te falte decir unas cuantas cosas más y podrás lograrlo" dijo el sujeto orgulloso de su progreso._

_Shirou solo sonrió y se fijo en que estaba desapareciendo de nuevo y observando a las otras personas que estaban hay le dijo unas últimas palabras, pues no se verían después de un tiempo "tal vez puede equivocarme en este camino, pero se que abra personas hay para darme un buen golpe para que recapacite y les prometo a todos que no fallare en convertirme en un héroe de la justicia" estas palabras hicieron sonreír a todos y vieron a la espalda de shirou como de la tierra salía un hermoso prado que desprendía una enorme paz y tranquilidad._

_Los demás solo lo vieron desaparecer con una sonrisa y alguien le hablo al sujeto de abrigo rojo y armadura negra "tienes razón, el no se va a equivocar a deferencia de ellos" dijo un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos dorados con la misma armadura que el desconocido._

_Este solo sonrió y pensó antes de desaparecer 'espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver obtengas más información acerca de ti mismo y que nunca dudes de tu camino shirou, definitivamente kiritsugu estaría orgulloso de ti o debería decir nosotros' y entonces desapareció._

**Fin del sueño.**

Luego de que terminara el sueño podemos ver a shirou acostado rodeado como siempre de sus servants todas pegajosas esparcida a su alrededor, pero lo que nos llama la atención es la mirada decidida en la cara de shirou.

Pero por que tenia esta cara y por que lo describo como su fuera completamente diferente, eso es fácil de decir.

Porque lo es.

El shirou que vimos en las otras dimensiones y en otros universos nunca tubo un ejemplo de historias en la que el héroe en realidad sea un maldito hijo de perra, ninguno tubo nunca un diario donde su propio padre le contaba la verdad y le habría los ojos para que viera el mundo como lo que es; el mundo no solo es blanco, negro o gris también puede tener muchos mas colores y mucho mas secretos de lo que dejamos ver.

Por eso la mirada decidida de shirou porque antes él tenía unas pequeñas dudas acerca del camino que estaba tomando, pero con su última discusión en ese "lugar" y las palabras que recibió de ese sujeto shirou ya tenia la respuesta de que es lo que quería en la realidad y lo mas importante a una pregunta que tenía en el fondo de su mente.

¿Qué es un héroe de la justicia?

Y había obtenido su respuesta, ese sueño con caster o mejor dicho Medea le había abierto los ojos al mundo ahora por completo ser un héroe que salve a todos es posible solo si la persona, monstruo o lo que sea, esta dispuesto a ser salvado incluso si es inconscientemente, el ya sabia esto, pero aun así no se rendiría el encontraría la manera de salvarlos a todos, pero sobre todo había aprendido que es el mal.

Muchas personas cometen el error de creer que las personas son malas solo por que hicieron algo malo y mira muchos ejemplos en la historia antigua; medusa fue violada por Poseidón y para el colmo según el criterio de Atenea "fue medusa quien tentó a Poseidón" y por eso la había castigado. Esto es la peor muestra de egoísmo e injusticia en el mundo, medusa fue ¡violada! Por dios y esa diosa envidiosa de su belleza (aunque ella decía que no) le lanzo aquella maldición.

Medea fue una princesa inocente que nunca podría lastimar a una mosca y un maldito hijo de puta por su maldito egoísmo hizo que esta hiciera los peores pecados de la humanidad y para el colmo el muy cabron solo la despecho como su fuera mas que un juguete y este maldito que se hace llamar hombre no hizo nada para detener la muerte de sus hijos a manos del propio pueblo.

(nota: perdonen por el mal lenguaje, pero enserio odio a Jason. Fin de nota).

Pero ahora tenia sus ojos completamente abiertos ante este lado del mundo y esta vez no permitiría que mas inocentes salieran lastimas si puede evitarlo.

En el futuro él se daría cuenta de que tanto peso tienen las vidas de los inocentes.

Pero bueno, nuestro volteo hacia el reloj al lado derecho de su cara y observo que todavía faltaban 2 horas para despertar a las chicas y a parte realmente no tenía sueño así que estaba pensando que hacer y decido recapitular lo que paso después de que sakura y sus servants se fueran de la casa.

**Flash back.**

Sakura, shirou y los servants de sakura estaban en la puerta de la finca emiya, pero shirou estaba nervioso, pero ¿Por qué? Sencillo. A su lado derecho estaba estheno y a su lado izquierdo estaba Euryale ambas muy pegadas mucho a shirou, pero que con el tipo de cuerpo que tenia a menos que andarán desnudas o con ropa muy reveladora esto no era tan mal.

Ese no era el problema.

El problema era que detrás de el estaba un sakura muuuuyyy enojada que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa inocente, pero el pudo jurar que por unos segundos sus ojos se volvieron rojo, su cabello blanco y un extraño vestido la envolvía alrededor del cuerpo, pero lo peor de todo era la miraban macabra que tenía en sus ojos.

Sip ella daba mucho miedo.

Ya una vez afuera Euryale y Estheno se soltaron de sus brazos, lo cual lo hizo suspirar de alegría al ver como los ojos de sakura volvían a la normalidad este decidió despedirse.

"umm, bueno sakura chicos será mejor que vallan a casa" dijo shirou sonriendo, haciendo que sakura se sonroje por saber que estaba preocupada por ella.

"gracias por tu hospitalidad sempai" dijo sakura agradecida.

Shirou solo le sonrió y le dijo "no hay problema sakura" dijo shirou y luego se acordó de algo importante "¡oh! Cierto me olvide de esto, toma sakura" termino shirou entregándole una llave de su casa a sakura.

Sakura lo vio un poco impactada "sempai porque".

"bueno se que no arias algo malo para lastimar a un inocente y ahora somos aliados en esta guerra, aparte no me gustaría que te sintiera incomoda por que halla mas personas en la casa" dijo shirou rascándose la mejilla y haciendo que el corazón de sakura empezando a latir como loco "pero sino lo quieres lo en- ".

No pudo terminar porque sakura le quito la llave rápidamente y ella dándose cuenta de su acción agacho la cabeza avergonzada, pero shirou riéndose levemente solo le palmeo la cabeza con cariño cosa que la hizo avergonzar aún más.

Pero shirou dándose cuenta el como se comportaba shinji con sakura (en el pasado, todavía no sabe nada actualmente) pregunto "sakura no quieres que te acompañe a casa por si shinji hace algo"

Estas palabras la volvieron a sonrojar, pero ella le dijo que no y después de darle un rápido abrazo se fue rápidamente muy sonrojada con un rider (Astolfo) cantando algo como "shirou y sakura sentados en un árbol besan- "aunque no escucho la última parte, pero bueno ellos se fueron dejando a estheno y Euryale junto con shirou.

"me alegra ver que sakura-sama esta bien y feliz" dijo estheno alegre.

"jeje a mi también, me pregunto porque" dijo Euryale mirando de forma sugestiva a shirou.

El cual estaba a punto de hablar hasta que más rápido de lo que podía ver las dos servants de sakura le plantaron un beso en la mejilla cada una, de una manera nada inocente.

Estas después de separarse vieron a un shirou muy sonrojado por su acción y susurrándole al oído dijeron "nos vemos mañana shi-rou-sa-ma" y terminaron mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja de manera sensual cosa que le saco un pequeño gemido.

Y de esa manera ambas pasaron a forma espiritual no sin antes darle una mira sensual a nuestro prota, el cual estaba en la calle embobado y con la mirada perdida.

Un grupo de hombre que parecía que acababan de beber vieron la cara de shirou y se rieron "jaja se nota que fue la chica que le gusta que le beso"

"si, aun recuerdo cuando me paso a mí me quede embobado como por media hora"

"pff eso no es nada yo me quede, así como por 2 horas"

"jaja cuantos viejos recuerdo"

Claro que shirou cuando escucho esto se fue rápidamente de ahí, pero se puede ver obviamente una sonrisa boba en su cara que todos los hombres vieron y se rieron más fuerte.

**Dentro de la casa.**

Una vez adentro paso a los más importante el entrenamiento y ahora mismo estaba en un combate de espadas con arturia (saber) la cual lo llevaba a un ritmo lento esta vez. Pero de nuevo cuando en algún punto de la pelea observo la manera en cómo saber sostenía la espada de madera imágenes se vinieron a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y paso a utilizando el refuerzo esta vez con éxito gracias a sus verdaderos circuitos mágico y los abrió para empezar la verdadera pelea.

Saber viendo en como parte del cuerpo de shirou se iluminaba con los circuitos mágicos sabía que shirou la iba a atacar con todo así que se preparo para que por accidente no lo lastimara de gravedad.

Y el combate empezó.

Pisando fuertemente el piso shirou salió disparado a una enorme velocidad, pero saber ya lo esperaba así que a la misma velocidad dio un estoque al frete que shirou desvío con un movimiento hacia la derecha, luego utilizando todavía el poco impulso de velocidad que tenia ataco con un golpe lateral derecho que saber bloqueo.

O eso esperaba ella que pasara.

Mas rápido de lo que pensó que shirou se acostumbraría al combate contra ella, rápidamente el cambio la trayectoria en el ultimo segundo hacia la izquierda y ella lo bloqueo utilizando más velocidad y dando un fuerte empuje ascendente la espada de shirou se salió de sus manos y ella ataco hacia su cabeza.

Y se fijo que shirou estaba sonriendo.

Shirou se agacho bajo el golpe en el último momento y viendo una apertura en saber tomo rápidamente la espada antes de tratar de dale un fuerte golpe con la espada en uno de sus costados y arturia (saber) rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás un poco sorprendida por las tácticas de shirou.

"hoo, nada mal shirou dejante una apertura a propósito" dijo arturia (saber) un poco orgullosa por cómo estaba progresando shirou.

"jeje, aproveche que tuve de nuevo esas visiones acerca de tu estilo de combate para hacer eso, sino no creo que hubiera funcionado" dijo shirou limpiándose un poco en sudor de la cara con sus manos.

Arturia (saber) asintió entendiendo "entonces crees poder continuar si aumento el ritmo"

Shirou sonrió llevando su espada hacia al frete y mirando a Arturia (saber) con desafío y saber solo sonrió un poco emocionada y orgullosa por cómo estaba progresando shirou.

"en ese caso ¡aquí voy shirou!"

"¡ven saber!"

Y así volvieron a pelear chocando sus espadas de madera rápidamente, arturia le dio una patada a shirou con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder, luego arremetió con varios golpes rápidos que shirou apenas si pudo bloquear, pero luego saber vio otra apertura en su cabeza y ataco, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de shirou.

En ese momento shirou nuevamente se agacho y lanzo rápidas estocadas hacia la cara de saber que esta bloqueaba con algo de dificultad por el ataque sorpresa de shirou, luego paso a darle a saber con otra serie de ataque de espada, pero saber rápidamente lo desarmo de nuevo y ataco, pero shirou salto contra su espada y aprovecho el impulso de la espada saber y volvió a saltar solo para tomar su espada de madera en el aire.

Saber ataco rápidamente a shirou mientras caída en el aire con un golpe hacia la derecha y shirou en el aire logro bloquearlo apenas, pero eso le costo ya que una vez aterrizo saber estaba delante de su cara y le dio un fuerte golpe con la espada en la cabeza, pero justo antes de que lo lograr shirou logro deslizarse debajo de la espada de saber sin embargo, eso dejo su espalda desprotegida y con un fuerte golpe saber acabo el intercambio dejando a shirou tirado en el suelo.

"ouw justo cuando pensé que casi te tenía" se quejó shirou en el suelo.

"vamos no lo hiciste nada mal, de echo esa forma de explotar tus debilidades me sorprendió" le dijo arturia (saber) a shirou con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Las demás viendo que la pelea había acabado, se acercaron a shirou y berserker (Franky) le dio un poco de agua.

"buen trabajo máster" dijo berserker (Franky) a shirou.

"gracias, aunque me siento un poco adolorido y cansado" le respondió shirou sobándose un hombro.

"eso es normal máster, recuerda que apenas ayer estas utilizando tus circuitos mágicos" le dijo saber alter (arturia) sabiamente.

"*silbido* aunque eso sí valla espectáculo máster" dijo gunner (Francia) impresionada.

"gracias, aunque aún me falte mucho para lograr mi sueño" dijo shirou sonriendo.

"bien esta decidido, ahora nos toca a mi y archer de enseñarte a como disparar" dijo gunner (Francia) emocionada y archer (Atalanta) sonrió de acuerdo.

"muy bien vamos" dijo y se dijeron hacia afuera para practicar.

Luego de esa conversación salieron y la primera en empezar fue archer que le dijo que le mostrara a shirou lo que sabe hacer y vio lo así muy bien y entonces decidió darle un pequeño secreto para disparar más rápido.

"shirou porque no mejor intestas mantener siempre tu vista en tu objetivo y medir por tu mismo antes de disparar que tanta fuerza utilizar" le explico y el no entendió muy bien.

"mira así" dijo y entonces antes de tomar la flecha, le dijo a shirou todo lo que necesitaba saber, el ángulo, la inclinación del viento, que tanta fuerza necesita para golpear a su objetivo y entonces actuó.

Tomo rápidamente una flecha y la lanzo y mientras observaba como la primera iba, se dio cuenta de una segunda, tercera y cuarta flecha las cuales dieron todas en el blanco.

Este solo miro sorprendido y archer (Atalanta) le sonrió y le explico "no te aseguro que le de a los objetivos en la primera necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte y saber como utilizarlo de una buena manera" le explico y shirou asintió intentando lo que le dijo.

**Momentos después.**

Luego de unos cuantos intentos y apenas pudiendo hacer tres disparos al mismo tiempo, claro solo acertó dos de ellos, pero según le dijo Atalanta eso era un buen comienzo.

Luego gunner (Francia) paso a explicarle el funcionamiento de las armar de fuego y el como utilizarlas de manera correcta.

"shirou utilizar un arma de fuego es casi igual que usar un arco, solo hay dos diferencias: la primera es el retroceso algo el cual no te afectara, por la forma en la que tu cuerpo se tensa a la hora de lanzar una flecha y la segunda es la mira que gracias a la magia eso no va a ser un problema para ti, pero bueno ¡veamos que puedes hacer!" termino gunner (Francia) emocionada.

Luego de eso paso a practicar con las armas de fuego, no fue tan difícil como se lo imagino. Con el refuerzo, pudo reforzar su vista para que la mira no le sea un problema y también con el mismo pudo aumentar la fuerza del cañón del arma para que alcanzara el rango suficiente y mucho a su sorpresa fue mucho más fácil que con el arco.

Y eso fue asta que fueron con los fusiles de asalto.

Esto sí que fue difícil de echo no podía utilizarlos todavía y era normar, después de todo había muchas cosas que le explico gunner (Francia) para que pudiera utilizarlos como un experto y para después aplicarle refuerzo.

(nota: soy yo o el refuerzo es la mágica con más versatilidad a la hora de pelear, me pregunto qué pasaría si alguien realmente la lleva al límite de lo que puede hacer. fin nota).

Luego fue sus lecciones de acerca de la taumaturgia con caster (Medea), shielder (tamamo), temptress (semiramis) y lancer (scatchach).

"bien shirou es hora de empezar a practicar la taumaturgia con nosotras, pero aquí hay un pequeño problema y eso es por tu origen y elemento" le explico caster (Medea).

"como que un problema no entiendo" dijo shirou confundido.

"veras shirou normalmente, toda la magia esta basada en algo llamado el intercambio equivalente; que consiste en que nada puede ser creado de la nada, sino que nosotros los magos utilizamos un sistema en cual establecemos ciertas reglas y gracias a ellas es que somos capaces de hacer lo que ves" le explico temptress (semiramis).

"pero aun no entiendo cual es el problema conmigo" siguió confundido shirou.

"eso es simple máster, gracias a que tu elemento y origen que son uno mismo tu no tienes que seguir precisamente esa regla pues tu elemento y origen no permiten estar atado a esta regla" dijo shielder (tamamo) a shirou que siguió confundido.

"te lo voy a poner más fácil ven aquí shirou" dijo lancer (scatchach) y este se acercó confundido.

Utilizando un cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina le dijo la shirou lo siguiente "bien shirou ahora quiero que lo analices como lo hacías antes" le dijo a shirou que se sentó y cerró los ojos.

Las demás vieron esto con curiosidad y decidieron ver que hacían.

Shirou tomo el cuchillo de cocina y empezó con su análisis.

**Juzgando el concepto de creación.**

Empezó a ver en su mente los materiales por lo que paso para que fuera creado.

**Hipotetizando la estructura básica.**

Vio como poco a poco a través del tiempo fue creado y dándole forma.

**Duplicando los materiales de su composición.**

Ahora algo raro paso sintió como si los mismos materiales estuvieran en sus manos y los estuviera moldeando.

**Imitando la técnica de elaboración.**

Ahora sintió como poco a poco los materiales se descomponen para generar una nueva forma.

**Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento.**

Ahora sintió como poco a poco estaba tomando forma un objeto en su mente, un objeto de algo que ya había visto.

**Reproduciendo los años acumulados.**

Por su mente pasaron los sucesos que lo hicieron obtener esta forma y la experiencia de cómo usarlo.

**Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de fabricación.**

Ahora lo vio era el cuchillo de cocina que había visto y tenido en sus manos hace apenas unos, pero sentía que ya habían pasado años desde que lo tenia y fue fabricado por él.

Shirou abrió los ojos confundido por todo lo que sintió, y vio a caster (Medea), shielder (tamamo), temptress (semiramis) y lancer (scatchach) sonreían orgullosas y vio también como la demás tenía su boca hasta el suelo en asombro.

Shirou parpadeo confundido hasta que sintió un peso extraño en su mano derecha y cuando volteo su vista hacia ese lugar vio en estado de shock a una copia perfecta del cuchillo de cocina que tenia en su mano izquierda.

"co-como es po-posible" dijo shirou confundido.

Las chicas los vieron y caster (Medea) le paso a explicar el por qué "eso es fácil shirou, lo magos normalmente utilizamos no solamente el mana a la hora de hacer o utilizar un hechizo, también usamos materiales como mercurio para ser usados como un transmisor de el hechizo. Pero en tu caso shirou lo que haces es que a través de tu magia de refuerzo puedes analizar la composición de la que este este compuesto, luego miras su historia y como fue forjado y por último miras como es que se utiliza y esto te permite con la proyección, proyectar la forma a través de los trazos de historia que se oculta en ella y con tu mana le das forma y para el colmo puedes copiar todo lo que esta contiene ya sea: técnicas secretas, historia u ataques especiales".

Una vez que termino shirou se quedo un poco confundido pues para él, lo que dijo caster (Medea) solo se tradujo en que podía copiar cualquier arma que sea una espada o su semejante o incluso escudos, pero eso ultimo le costaría más trabajo.

Pero para las demás se tradujo en algo mucho mas complejo y eso era muy simple de definir y es que shirou podía copiar cualquier fantasma noble que tenga que ver con esto, pero no solo eso shirou podía copiar todos los estilos de lucha, técnicas e incluso historia de los servants; esto era increíble solo con eso tendrían una enorme ventaja no solo en el campo de batalla, sino también con la forma de defenderse de los servants enemigos y lo más importante.

Shirou sería una bóveda de fantasmas nobles.

Dios su solo potencial en combate seria aterrador con su magia shirou seria un todo terreno, en cuerpo a cuerpo tenia cualquier espada o lanza a su disposición, en largo alcance tenia cualquier arco o flecha a su disposición y lo mas importante su poder destructivo seria inconmensurable y si saber recordaba el como cierto archer de la guerra utilizo estos fantasmas noble, shirou tendría mas de una manera de poder destruir cualquier defensa mágica o cualquier fantasma noble que necesiten mana puro para liberarse (como cuando lancer destruyo el f-15 donde estaba montado el berserker de Fate zero con su lanza).

Todavía viendo a shirou confundido pues este no entendía todo su potencial mashu se lo resumió "shirou que crees que pasa si aplicas lo mismo a mi escudo o la espada de okita-san" y una vez termino de hablar vieron a un shirou en shock que no entendía como demonios había obtenido semejante regalo.

Viendo a shirou así Nero continuo "exacto máster, no solo obtendrías todos los fantasmas nobles que quieras, sino que también su información su estilo de combate todo eso y para el colmo podrá reproducirlo a la perfección si lo practicas".

"wuou no sabía que tenia tanto potencial" dijo shirou realmente impactado, sabía que este tiempo con sus servants lo iba a hacer mas fuerte, pero no esperaba que hace literalmente uno o dos días ya supiera que iba a ser un tanque de guerra si se lo proponía.

"bien, bien ya tenemos suficientes sorpresas por una noche que les parece si nos vamos a dormir" dijo ruler (maría Antonieta) a todos que asintieron y entraron a la casa para descansar.

**Luego de unos momentos.**

Shirou iba a entrar al baño y esta muy alegre por todo lo que había descubierto y ahora se iba a bañar para dormir, pero de nuevo no se fijó que había ropa en una de las canastas.

Y una vez que entro se encontró con una hermosa vista.

Y era una rider (medusa), caster (Medea) y berserker (Franky) desnudas, como los dioses mismo las trajeron y que el para el colmo estaban con todo su cuerpo enjabonada dejando con poca cordura a nuestro prota que gracias a dios se fijo en que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia empezó a salir lentamente, pero como dios (yo el autor) es cruel hizo que misteriosamente halla un habón donde iba caminando.

**BAM.**

Un golpe mediamente fuerte se escucho en el baño que hizo que las mujeres dentro voltearan y vieran aun shirou en el suelo con una toalla cubriéndole donde está su entre pierna, que por cierto tenia una gran carpa hay, pero que estaba un poco a dolorido.

Las chicas se vieron mutuamente parpadeando y luego sonrieron maliciosamente y se dirigieron al lado de nuestro prota.

"nee~ máster quiere que le lave la espalda ~" dijo caster (Medea) a su oído que hizo que nuestro prota abriera los ojos y viera a las mujeres hay presentes con una gran aura y unos pequeños sonrojos en sus caras, mientras se reían maliciosamente.

Y nuestro prota trago saliva antes de que las tres se lanzarán sobre el.

**Momentos después.**

'como termine así' se dijo así mismo un shirou muy sonrojado, mientras las chicas le enjabonaban casi todo el cuerpo, excepto cierta parte la cual se negaba rotundamente a la lavaran y lo peor o lo mejor era con sus pechos.

No sabia como diablos termino así o como demonios ahora estaba en la bañera con ellas jugando en el agua o el como demonios ahora estaba vestido y acostado en la cama.

'bueno será mejor que crea que todo es una ilusión' y así se fue a dormir sin ver la mirada sonrojada de las tres servants.

**Fin flash back.**

'cuantas cosas pasaron en un solo día' se dijo a si mismo, mientras se fijaba de que ya era hora de levantarse.

"chicas despierten" dijo shirou suavemente, pero todas solo se acurrucaron mas junto a el y entonces suspiro era hora de utilizar el arma secreta.

"¡se roban nuestra comida!" y antes de que siquiera pudiera parpadear todas estaban despiertas mirando alrededor de la casa para ver quien se atreve en quitarles el alimento de los dioses.

"eso es una jugada sucia máster" exclamaron todas con un lindo puchero a shirou que solo se rio para, luego ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades y decirles a las demás que se preparen para ir a la escuela.

**Unos momentos más tarde.**

Ahora podemos observar como estaban todos los servants de shirou, los de sakura y los mismo comiendo de la comida de nuestro odiado protagonista y como todo estaba en paz.

Ya luego de comer shirou, sakura, caster (Medea) y rider (medusa) se encargaron de limpiar los platos para luego shirou, sakura, arturia (saber), Nero (saber roja), maría Antonieta (ruler), tamamo (shielder), Atalanta (archer), mordred (avenger) y por último Jeanne (saver) partieron a la escuela en silencio.

Una vez llagaron shirou y sakura se encontraron lo siguiente.

Por un lado, había unas especies de samuráis que estaban esperando a arturia, atalanta y Jeanne inclinándose y diciéndoles "Ohayōgozaimasu, soshite gakkō no josei e yōkoso oju-sama (buenos días y bienvenidos a la escuela señoritas).

Por el lado de mordred había unos sujetos vestidos con ropas de cueros muy ajustadas que se inclinaron ante y le dijeron "Ohayōgozaimasu mordred-sama" (buenos días, señora mordred).

Por el lado de tamamo y Nero se encontraron un montón de estudiantes vestidos de forma antiguas saludándoles de forma dramática.

Y por último por el lado de atalanta había un montón de arqueros que se inclinaron ante ella.

Y todos ellos los escoltaron a sus respectivos clubs y los dejaron a todos los demás alumnos muy confundidos y a unos shirou y sakura con cara de "que mierda acaba de pasar".

**Con Julián.**

este solo veía a shirou con una mira fría y sin vida 'tal y como pensé tu también entrarías en esto' y antes de que siguiera divagando acerca de esto una voz lo interrumpió.

'máster encontré los cadáveres y todos ellos sufren lo mismo que los otro, violación y tortura a grados extremos' dijo una voz en la cabeza de Julián con mucha rabia.

'*suspiro* ya cálmate rider esto no me gusta mucho mas que a ti, mas porque parece que el sujeto que lo hizo puede ser un máster el que estuvo detrás de todo esto' le dijo Julián a su rider que solo apretar los dientes en frustración 'dime rider pudiste identificar quien es el servants que hizo esto' termino Julián con una pregunta, mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases.

'no máster, según analice los rastros de mana me dicen que es un caster, pero por las heridas y la destrucción también podría ser un saber o berserker' dijo el rider de Julián.

'tch, eso tiene que ser una maldita broma tenemos un maldito psicópata igual que la anterior guerra del grial' y esas palabras que dijo Julián le llamaron la atención a rider.

'como que ¿tenemos otro psicópata? Máster' pregunto confundido.

'*suspiro* en la anterior guerra del grial hubo un caster aun peor que este, secuestro a niños y los torturo de formas que créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saber como fue, yo vomite con solo leer un poco de lo que hizo y eso que no termine ni siquiera el primer párrafo' le explico a rider, mientras se estremecía levemente por los recuerdos de lo que decían las notas.

'que tan malo fue máster' le pregunto.

'lo que leí y las imágenes que observe no eran echas, por un humano ni siquiera un mago actual llegaría tan lejos' dijo Julián seriamente lo que hizo que rider se preocupara.

'máster me podría describir un poco los patrones del caster de esa época y como era que mataba y secuestraba a sus víctimas' le dijo sumamente preocupa rider.

'caster utiliza un objeto creado por el mismo que así que sus victimas entraran en una especie de trance que les permitía llevarlas a su taller, sin que estos hicieran la más mínima resistencia' le explico Julián y luego de una breve pausa hablo 'rider no me digas que es lo que creo que es; dime por el amor a todo los dioses que conozco y no conozco que me te a equivocar en lo que me vas a decir'.

'me temo que no máster y es como teme el patrón que me coincidió con lo que me dijo, los primeros cuerpos fueron así, pero los que encontré ahora estaban despedazados de forma brutal. Por lo que tiene razón Julián-sama ese psicópata ha vuelto y para el colmo tiene a otro servants que es igual que el' dijo la verdad rider.

Julián solo pudo decir una sola cosa 'mierda'.

Rider lo vio preocupado 'que hacemos master'.

Julián se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos y hablo 'voy a hablar con alguien que conozco que me puede dar una idea de donde diablos esta ese desgraciado y si para el colmo tiene un aliado necesitaremos a los servants de Angelica' le dijo Julián.

Rider lo vio confundido 'mi señor sin ofender, pero creo que yo y los demás podemos encargarnos de esto' le dijo confiando en sus habilidades.

Julián lo vio seriamente 'rider si fuera solo un caster que sabe como esconderse y causar poco problemas en la batalla no dudaría de ustedes, pero este solo servant hizo que literalmente las 6 clases restantes tuvieran que trabajar juntos para derrotarlos y créeme cuando te digo que cada servants que fue invocado en esa guerra era el mejor de cada clase incluso mejor que tu y los otro, forzó a cada uno de ellos utilizar su noble fantasma y de no haber sido por un ataque de gran magnitud que lanzo el saber de esa guerra todos hubieran muerto' le explico seriamente.

Rider solo pudo quedarse callado ante las palabras tan duras de su máster de verdad un solo caster la clase más débil, pero que si se le da tiempo puede volverse muy peligrosa a prácticamente a utilizar a todos sus fantasmas nobles y solo así se fue capaz de ser destruido esa solo idea daba un gran miedo 'en ese caso será mejor comunicarse con la señorita cuando antes'.

'si eso hare cuando terminen las clases no te preocupes y si es posible le pediré ayuda a alguien más' le dijo Julián a rider mirando a shirou antes suspirar y de relajarse al ver como su amigo se dirige hacia él.

**Pov shirou.**

Habían pasado las horas de clases y shirou había ayudado a las chicas a entender las matemáticas, a todas excepto a Jeanne al parecer caster le había dado el conocimiento que tenia shirou sobre el tema para que ella no esté tan atrás y gracias a eso Jeanne también les había explicado y ellas ya estaban teniendo el ritmo de la escuela.

Ya cuando había tocado la campana del almuerzo las chicas salieron rápidamente para conseguir mas comida aparte de la que les había hecho, pero luego observo a su amigo Julián y a su lado su hermana Angelica y decidió invitarlos a comer.

"julian, Angelica-san quieren comer con nosotros en el comedor" les pregunto y Angelica acepto alegremente.

"lo siento shirou tendré que declinar" le dijo Julián con una sonrisa.

"eeeh, pero porque" le pregunto shirou, el tenia la esperanza de hablar de nuevo con su amigo nuevamente.

"lo siento tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero para la próxima lo hare" dijo y cuando se iba a para vio algo en frete de sus ojos y era un bento.

"bueno en ese caso llévate la comida que de seguro ni comes y luego te desmallas como la ultima vez" le dijo shirou riéndose un poco de la última parte.

Julián lo vio molesto "no tenías porque recordarme eso".

Shirou solo le siguió sonriendo de manera burlona "para que están los amigo".

Julián suspiro y tomo el bento y dijo "gracias" y paso a retirarse.

Shirou ahora solo con Angelica le paso un bento con unos cuantos detalles y en una caja de color rosa "espero que te guste lo hice solo para ti" dijo sonriendo.

Angelica lo tomo alegremente "eso sin dudas lo hare, ahora vamos a comer shirou" dijo para luego tomas su brazo y ponerlo entre sus pechos cosa que sonrojo a nuestro prota y le saco una risita a Angelica.

**En la cafetería.**

En una mesa apartada estaban las servants de shirou hablando agradablemente, hasta que vieron como shirou se acercó con una chica de pelo rubio con grandes pechos y de ojos azules que se veía muy alegre con el y esto por alguna razón les dio ganas de matarla.

Luego shirou y la chica pasaron a sentarse junto con ellos.

"ejem, shirou querido, no explicarías quien es ella" dijo María Antonieta sonriendo lo más cortes que podía.

"¡oh! Ella es una amiga mía, su nombre Angelica Ainsworth" la presento shirou a las demás.

"mucho gusto, como ya dijo shirou-kun mi nombre es Angelica y espero llevarnos bien" dijo mientras volvía a poner el brazo de shirou entre sus pechos de nuevo.

'esta maldita que intenta hacer' pensaron las servants con una gran vena en la frente y con celos por alguna razón que no entendían.

Peor antes de que se armara un desmadre otra nueva voz los interrumpió "hola shirou".

Estas palabras las dijo una joven de pelo color blanco, ojos color dorado que se sentó al lado derecho de shirou.

"oh hola, Caren-sensei" dijo shirou un poco sonrojado.

Y para empeorar la situación de nuestro querido emiya tanto rin como luvia decidieron unirse a la fiesta y había una gran tensión en el ambiente.

"entonces" comenzó Caren "como se conocen ustedes y shirou"

"oh, nos conocemos desde un tiempo" dijo mordred, pero luego una sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por su cara "y también vivimos en su casa".

**Clank**

El tenedor se le callo de la mano a luvia que tenia los ojos muy abiertos al igual que las demás y rin paso a ver a shirou seriamente, el cual estaba sumamente asustado.

"emiya-kun podrías explicarme eso" dijo rin sonriendo alegremente.

"si shirou puedes explicarlo" le siguió Caren con la misma cara.

"si shirou-kun como es eso de que viven en tu casa" le dijo Angelica con ojos y sonrisa yandere.

"y será mejor que no mientas shero o sino" dijo luvia con aura negra.

Nuestro prota estaba en un gran lio ahora mismo y rogaba a cada ser que conocía que algo lo salve pues sus propias servants tenían esa misma mirada y todo parecía perdido.

Pero de repente.

"sempai"

Un ángel de cabello morado le salvo y le dio la excusa perfecta para irse del lugar.

"lo siento chicas sakura me llama hasta mas tarde" dijo mientras corría rápidamente hacia donde estaba sakura y salía rápidamente de ahí.

"tch se escapó" dijeron todas en prefecta sincronía.

"umm, sempai no es que me queje, pero por que corremos" le pregunto sakura con una gran gota de sudor.

"de seres peores que demonios" dijo shirou seriamente.

Sakura lo vio inexpresivamente "fueron caren-sensei, tosaka-sempai, luvia-sempai y las chicas verdad".

"¡siii!" le dijo llorando.

'pobre sempai, teniendo que aguantarse a las locas' se dijo mentalmente 'menos mal que yo no soy así, verdad chicos' les dijo a sus dos servants masculinos con una cara de psicópata.

'claro máster usted es un ángel' contestaron asustados.

'gracias, chicos' dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

"ella me da miedo" le susurro rider (Astolfo) a lancer (karna).

"cállate que puede oírnos" le dijo en el mismo tono lancer (Karna).

**Luego de la escuela y en la casa de shirou.**

Después de varios incidentes en la escuela shirou había podido sobrevivir y ahora se encontraba con todos sus servants comiendo y también con los de sakura todos en la mesa alegremente y como una familia.

Astolfo estaba molestando a sakura, Franky le estaba enseñando a karna todo lo que habían comprado, estheno y Euryale estaban molestando a medusa acerca de algo pues esta estaba muy sonrojada.

Las demás menos Medea se encontraban viendo la película de los piratas del caribe y por lo que podía ver en los ojos de Francia se había echo fan de esa película, por suerte el había comprado las otras sagas de esa película, junto con star wars que era la que quería ver tamamo con él.

Shirou solo pudo sonreír esto le recordó a esos días de paz junto con kiritsugu y taiga, en la cual taiga hacia estupideces y shirou se la pasaba regañándola y kiritsugu solo se reía de sus estupideces. Si esto le recordó esos tiempos de paz, pero luego se fijo de que caster no estaba con las demás y salió a buscarla.

Shirou la encontró en una parte alejada de la casa y la vio mirando a la luna con una mirada sumamente triste y recordando su vida y lo que paso decidió hacer algo que sin darse cuenta haría que ella empezara a desarrollar sentimientos por él.

"esta preciosa la luna no crees" dijo sobre saltando a Medea que solo lo vio con una falsa sonrisa.

"si esta hermosa como dices shirou" dijo con una sonrisa forzada Medea.

"sabes" dijo llamando la atención de la susodicha Medea "no necesitas fingir Medea" y esto la dejo en shock.

"t-tu co-como" pero shirou interrumpió sus palabras.

"lo sé por lo vi" Medea estaba a punto de amenazarlo con ruler breaker, pero no se espero las siguientes palabras "y no entiendo como mierda se atreven todavía a llamarte una bruja" dijo con rabia.

"realmente viste mi vida shirou, viste todo lo malo que hice entonces porque te lo preguntas" dijo Medea divertida.

Shirou paso a verla seriamente "como que "malo" malo es ese asqueroso hombre que se atrevió a manipularte, malo es ese maldito dios que solo jugo con tus sentimientos, malo son las personas que estaban consiente de lo que te pasaba y no hicieron una mierda para ayudarte ¡malo son putos malnacidos que asesinaron a tus hijos y hicieron guarda todo ese dolor!" shirou rugió con mucha rabia.

"shirou" Medea se quedo sin palabra, no solo por que la estuvieran defendiendo sino porque en lo poco que lo conocía nunca lo había visto comportado así.

"y sabes que es lo malditamente mas gracioso" continuo sin importarle que lo llamaran " que ese hijo de puta es un maldito héroe, no le dio el crédito a las personas que lucharon a su lado que fueron los reales héroes de esas batallas y para el colmo te dejo a ti que habías echo todo por el, esto, esto, ¡esto no me hace ni una puta gracia, como mierda ese hijo de puta puede ser un maldito héroe dejo morir a sus propios hijos siendo unos niños por su puto egoísmo de mierda y para el colmo el muy cabro solo se quedo en su puto trono de mierda como si no fuera nada que estuviera pasando!" grito a un mas fuerte y Medea se fijo en shock como la sangre estallaba desde sus manos.

'el se esta hiriendo por mi' se dijo así misma en estado de shock.

Pero nuestra prota continúa desahogándose "¡como mierda se atreven en la maldita historia categorizarte de bruja y para el puto colmo te pusieron la "bruja de la traición". Tu fuiste la traicionada, tu fuiste la herida, tu fuiste la que perdiste todo, tu fuiste la que no tuvo un lugar a donde ir ti fuiste la que murió en soledad y desesperación donde mierda esta la justicia, ¡donde coño están los malditos dioses que se dicen ser justos aquí para castigar esta injusticia!" nuestro prota se rio con una gran rabia "no para ellos el es el justo. Justo, justo ¡que mierda pueden hablar unos cabrones como ellos de justica cuando lo único que hacen es quedarse en su trono de mierda observando como poco a poco el mundo se va a la mierda, no eso es demasiado para ellos!".

Y entonces shirou se detuvo para respira y seriamente se acerco a Medea que tenía lagrimas en los ojos por sus palabra y una vez estuvo cerca de ella le limpio las lagrimas y junto su frente con la suya "por eso yo te juro Medea que nunca te traicionare, donde nadie fue nuca tu aliado yo lo sere, donde todos te abandonaron una vez yo estaré siempre hay para tenderte una mano, donde en tu vida no halla mas que oscuridad yo shirou emiya estare hay para hay para iluminar tu día" dijo seriamente y amablemente a Medea que seguía llorando.

"co-como pu-puedo co-confiar en ti" dijo entre sollozos.

Shirou la vio seriamente y levanto su mano uno de sus brazos donde estaban parte de los sellos de comando y dijo **"Medea de colchis, yo shirou emiya te ordeno bajo un sello de comando"** ella lo vio en shock acaso la iba a matar con un sello de comando, pero lo que dijo a continuación hizo que se lanzara a sus brazos llorando de alegría **"que si algún día yo llego a traicionarte tú y todas mis demás servants pueden matarme, porque el hecho de que no pueda cumplir esa promesa sígnica que no puedo cumplir mi sueño".**

Medea estaba en los brazos de shirou sin todavía creer lo que había pasado "e-en *sollozo* verdad *sollozo* no me *sollozo* abandonaras" dijo todavía sin creérselo.

Shirou la abrazo y sobándole la cabeza para tranquilizarla dijo "claro que si te lo juro por mi vida".

Luego de eso Medea se desahogó con shirou acerca de todo lo que le había pasado y este escucho atentamente, sin importarle que si camisa estuviera llena de lagrimas y mocos y después de que Medea termino este le hablo "que te parece si vamos a dentro las demás deben de estar preocupadas" dijo y ellas asintió agarrando su brazo.

'si el no me traicionara' pensó viendo a shirou con una emoción que nunca creyó sentir de verdad amor 'mi máster, mi querido máster' pensó con una sonrisa en verdad sincera y llena de cariño a shirou que viendo lo que hacía solo le sonrió y esta se sonrojo por su sonrisa.

Pero en lo que no se fijaron es que los demás habían escuchado todo gracias a semiramis y una vez volvieron se comportaron normalmente, pero todos con una sonrisa verdadera.

Luego sakura y los demás servants se fueron a casa, shirou practico esta vez con saber alter (arturia) su esgrima y termino el día con sus demás prácticas.

**En un lugar misterioso en fuyuki.**

Había una pequeña niña de unos 6 años que estaba destripada de la peor forma posible, sus piernas estaban tiradas, por un lado, sus brazos por otro y sus intestinos sacados.

Había varios hombres con sonrisa dementes en el lugar observando esto y uno de ellos dijo.

"agentémonos con una víctima por día, porque dentro de muy poco vendrá el verdadero festín"

**En las afueras de la ciudad fuyuki.**

Una cierta albina de ojos rojo estaba caminando por lo que parecía un castillo ansioso por algo y detrás de ella había un gigante de pelo negro que la veía con una sonrisa, otro de piel verde y cabellos dorados y el ultimo un hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color con una gabardina marrón.

"mooouuu, ya quiero que la guerra empiece y así poder salir con mi onii-chan" dijo la chica que no parecía mayor a los 13 años.

"ya cálmate Ilya, te aseguro que pronto te reunirás con shirou" dijo el hombre de pelo negro con la gabardina.

"mou, bien te are caso oto-san" dijo la chica ahora conocida como Ilya a su padre que tambien es un servants y ese para la sorpresa de todos es … Kiritsugu Emiya.

**Fin del capítulo.**

1-Saber-arturia pedragon.

2-Lancer-scathach.

3-Archer-atalanta.

4-Caster-medea de colchis.

5-Berserker-frankenstein.

6-Assassin-mata hari.

7-Temptress-semiramis.

8-Gunner- Francia drake.

9-Rider-medusa.

10-Shielder-tamamo no mae.

11-Shielder2do-mashu/Gawain.

12-Monster-raikou.

13-Ruler- la reina de Francia maría Antonieta.

14-Aler ego- okita souyji.

15Avenger-mordred.

16-Saver-jeanne d arc.

17-Saber alter- arturia alter.

18-Saber Lily-arturia Lily.

19-Lancer2da-arturia pendragon.

20-Lancer alter-artura alter.

21-Saber roja-nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus.

Rin tosaka.

Sakura matou.

Illyaviel von einzbern.

Luviagelita edelfelt.

Caren Ortencia

?

?

?

?

?

**Servants de rin.**

**1-**emiya-archer.

**2-**hector de troya-saber.

**3-**leonardo da vinci-caster.

**4-**leonida rey de Esparta-lancer.

**5-**ushiwakamaru-rider.

**Servants de sakura.**

**1-**euryale-archer.

**2-**assassin-estheno.

**3-**Astolfo-rider.

**4-**karna-lancer.

**5-**ninghtingale.

**Servants de luvia.**

**1-**lancelot-berserker

**2-**melin-caster.

**3-**quiron-archer.

**4-**achilles-rider.

**5-**siegfried-saber.

**Servants de Angelica.**

**1-**dariusIII-berserker

**2-**assassin of serenity-assassin.

**3-**sheeba-caster

**Servants de julian.**

**1-**Xerxes-archer.

**2-**berseker- Lu Bu.

**3-**assassin-jackII y hyde.

**4-**perseo-rider.

**5-**Carlomagno-saber.

**Servants de Ilya.**

**1-**Espartaco-berserker

**2-**heracles-archer.

**3-**kiritsugu emiya-assassin.

**Hola a todos chicos como les va en esta cuarenta que espero que les este yendo bien y nada malo les esté pasando, bueno aquí esta el capitulo y este si que es largo son mas de 15,000 mil palabras, pero bueno ya es de madrugada cuando estoy escribiendo esto así que dejos cualquier duda que tengan para los próximos capítulos se despide el dragón emperador carmesí.**

**A otra cosa varios servants de lo que aparecerán son de un fic llamado "espíritu Heroico" hay verán las estadísticas y todo de los servants que verán y por si tiene dudas ya le pedí permiso al crear para usar a varios de sus servants ahora si este es el fin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**El héroe de la justicia.**

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras.**

"**Hablar normal".**

**'pensamiento'.**

**Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el lector.**

_**Sueños o recuerdos.**_

**Capítulo 7 el reencuentro entre padre e hija, la verdad es rebelada y el primer encuentro entre servants post-guerra del grial.**

**Pov de Illya.**

Ahora mismo en un castillo en las afueras de la ciudad fuyuki. Estaba cierta Loli albina que todos queremos jugando con cierto servants de pelo negro a encontrar unas especies de flores extrañas que solo florecen en esa época del año.

Estás dos personas eran Illyasviel von Einzberm y Kiritsugu Emiya el anteriormente conocido Magus Killer y ambos, en especial nuestra querida Loli albina estaba muy feliz y como no estarlo. Primero descubrió el su padre en verdad lo había traicionado, segundo había escuchado la **verdad** no esa estupidez que le dijo esa escoria de su "abuelo" y lo más importante le contó acerca de su onii-chan Shirou Emiya y el como Kiritsugu lo había salda del incendio de fuyuki.

A cierto también le contó acerca de fuyuki.

Illya escuchado todo y casi obliga a archer por un sello de comando que se le apareciera a su abuelo y le trajera su cabeza y sus intestino en bandeja de plata.

Pero como llegamos a esta feliz vista, bien tendremos que volver un poco al pasado.

**Flash back.**

_Observamos a Illya caminando por el castillo a las afueras de fuyuki con sus dos sirvientas de Illya y sus nombres eran: Leysritt y sella. Ambas eran homunculus, que son seres humanos artificiales creados como recipientes para el grial y así dar acceso a la famosa tercera magia o mejor conocida como __**Heaven's feel**__._

_Pero bueno continuando hoy todas estaban aquí con la intención de que nuestra querida Loli albina invocar a su servants y según le dijo su abuelo había conseguido un catalizador para poder invocar a unos de los héroes de Grecia._

_Pero ella no sabía lo que se venía._

_Luego de que bajaron a una parte más abierta del castillo observamos un círculo mágico llenos de sangre._

"_bien lys, sella, retrocedan voy a empezar" les dijo Illya a ambos que respondieron con un "hai, illyasviel-sama" lo que la hizo suspirar por qué no podían simplemente llamarla illya, oh bueno que más da._

_Encogiendo de hombro se dirigió hacia el círculo de invocación y poniendo el catalizador cerca de este empezó el canto para invocar a sus servants._

**_Piedras y el archiduque de los contratos como piedra angular._**

**_Rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena._**

**_Repítelo cinco veces. Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo._**

**_Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad formara vuestro cuerpo._**

**_Vuestra espada creara mi destino._**

**_Escucha el llamado del santo grial, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón._**

**_Por el presente juro que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo._**

**_Que alejare todo el mal del mundo._**

**_Tú que estas envuelto por tres grandes palabras de poder ven y acude desde el circulo de inhibición._**

**_¡Guardián del equilibrio!_**

_Una ves terminó el canto el lugar fue envuelto por una gran luz y todo iba como lo planeado… pero._

_**Pitido, pitido.**_

_Había un extraño sonido proviniendo del círculo de invocación y cuando Illya se fijo, su cara se puso azul y grito._

"_¡O no va a explotar!"._

_Y más rápido de lo que nuestra joven Loli puede ver. Lys y sella ya estaban ambas a su lado y tomándola rápidamente la sacaron del rango de la explosión. _

_Y entonces._

_**Pitido… ¡BOOOOM!.**_

_Una pequeña explosión ocurrió por el lugar y Illya observaba esto con las mejillas infladas y de manera chibi dijo "¡Mooou, porque explotó el abuelo dijo que iba a salir bien!" mientras hablaba movía sus brazos en diferentes direcciones sacándoles una gota de sudor a ambas sirvientas._

"_que infantil" contesto lys, de manera chibi, lo que le valió un golpe en la cabeza de sella que la miraba enojada._

"_Compórtate quieres" le dijo sella seriamente._

_Y ambas iban a empezar a discutir, pero una voz las interrumpió a ambas._

"_jajaja que animado está el lugar, no lo creen ustedes dos" dijo una voz desde el humo que rodea el círculo de invocación._

"_Un poco extraño si me preguntas, no se supone que sea solo un servants" le dijo otra voz con duda._

"_Yo tengo la respuesta a eso, pero será mejor que el humo se despeje… a pasado mucho tiempo Illya" dijo otra voz desde el humo que Illya, lys y sella reconocieron y que se tensaron._

_Y cuando el humo se despejó habían tres hombres hay parado. El primero era un hombre de piel color gris, su altura sobrepasaba los dos metros, su cabello era de color rubio, su cuerpo estaba vestido con una armadura que dejaba parte de su cuerpo descubiertas y en sus manos estaba una espada._

_El segundo era un hombre de piel color morena, su cabellos era negro y largo llegando le hacía la espalda, su altura era comparable al sujeto de pelo rubio, tenía una musculatura increíble que era incluso superior al sujeto de pelo rubio, en su cabeza había lo que parecía ser la piel de un león y por último en sus manos había un arco de color negro._

_Y el último era hombre de estatura promedio, tenía en sus manos una Magnum de color negra, su pelo rea de color negro igual que sus ojos, vestía una habría marrón con un traje de negocios negro debajo del abrigo y por último en sus ojos estaba viendo a Illya con nostalgia._

_Todos estaban callados en especial Illya, que estaba mirando a Kiritsugu en estado de shock y antes de que lys, sella o algunos de los servants pudiera hacer algo Kiritsugu tomo rápidamente a Illya de las manos de lys y salió por la ventana hacia el techo._

_Ya en el techo Kiritsugu hablo "bien parece que nadie nos va interrumpir Illya déjame expli" pero no pudo terminar por qué un golpe en sus estómago lo detuvo y cuando mira hacia abajo vio a su hija mirándolo con odio, cosa que casi le rompe el corazón._

"_porque" Illya pregunto "porque, porque, porqué, porque, porque, porque, ¡Porque demonios estás tú aquí!" le grito, pero Kiritsugu no hablo solo la mira herido cosa que le dio más rabia "¡Porque tú fuiste invocado, después de traicionaste a kaa-chan *golpe* porque después de que me dejaste aquí sola *golpe* ¡Porque después de que me cambiaste por ese otro chico *golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe* *golpe*" Illya lo siguió y siguió golpeando en el estómago hasta que ya después de un tiempo ya no pudo contener más sus emociones "*sollozo* porque no viniste por mi" le dijo ahora llorando, pero no dejando de golpearlo._

_Y el hizo algo que Illya no se esperaba._

… _La abrazo._

_La abrazo con lágrimas en los y le dijo "perdón por llegar tan tarde, debiste de sufrir mucho verdad, está bien golpea a tu tonto padre cuánto quieras, pero por favor, por favor no digas que me odias hija"._

_Illya podía hacer mil cosas patalear, usar un sello de comando, mirarlo con desprecio, decirle que lo odiaba, decir y hacer mil cosas. Pero lo único que hizo fue._

"_**¡Waaaaaaaa!".**_

_Llorar._

_Llorar como la niña que era, la niña que lo único que quiso, mientras crecía era ver de nuevo a sus padres, llorar por todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, las torturas que había pasado, los tratamientos a los que se había sometido, llorar por todo eso y por mas._

_Pero lo más importante llorar por la falta de cariño de sus padre._

_Kiritsugu solo la sostuvo y en silencio dejo que se desahogara, pero con rabia, ira y muy, pero muy encabronado pensó 'Judstacheit von Einzbern, juro que por lo que le hiciste a mi hija te mataré con mis propias manos, no dejaré ni un solo puto pesado de tu cuerpo eso te lo juro' pero decidió dejar esto para después, primero tenía algo más importante que hacer y eso era darle a su hija el amor que le fue negado._

_**Momentos después.**_

_Después de unos momentos Illya se había calmado y Kiritsugu la iba a soltar para explicarle de frente lo que había pasado, pero ella lo agarro de su gabardina diciendo en pocas palabras "no me sueltes de nuevo" y así lo hizo._

_El silencio duro solo unos momentos antes de que uno de ellos lo rompiera._

"_Porque no volviste" le pregunto nuestra querida Loli albina con sus ojos hinchados de haber llorado tanto._

_Kiritsugu solo se rio con ironía y le dijo "quien dice que no lo hice"._

_Illya se soltó un poco de su abrazo solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo "explícate, por favor" le dijo con sus ojos todavía con lágrimas._

_Kiritsugu le limpio las lágrimas con una de sus manos y con una sonrisa se sentó y rápidamente la puso en su regazo y la abrazo y nuestra querida Loli albina se acurrucó con el._

_Y entonces Kiritsugu se la pasa a explicar todo, todo lo que había pasado en la guerra, todo lo que le había pasado después de la guerra, el como crio a Shirou y el porqué como fue que por la maldición que tenía en su cuerpo nunca pudo pasar las barreras de la casa y nunca pudo rescatarla._

_Luego de esta explicación Illya estaba enojada, no más que eso ella estaba furiosa. Ese maldito que se hacía llamar su abuelo le quitó todo, le quitó la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, le quitó el cariño su padre y madre, le quitó todo absolutamente todo y eso no se lo iba a perdonar._

_Y luego de que Kiritsugu la calmara con unas palabras, le dijo que debían de bajar para hablar con los demás y explicarle la situación a los demás servants y del porque habían más de uno invocado._

_Nuestra querida Loli albina asintió con una sonrisa feliz y levantado las manos para que Kiritsugu la cargara y este se rio un poco y la levantó y bajaron al lugar donde estaban los demás que lo veían con diferentes expresiones._

_Por un lado los dos servants los veían con una sonrisa, felices de que hallan resuelto sus diferencias y también confundidos del porque había más de uno de ellos._

_Por el lado de las sirvientas los veían aliviados al ver a Illya segura, pero aún veían con desconfianza a Kiritsugu. Cosa que no sorprendió a este último teniendo en cuenta el como estaba Illya cuando la encontró._

_El sujeto de pelo rubio se adelantó y hablo "bien mi amigo parece ser que ya resolvieron sus diferencias, ahora puedes explicarnos el porqué hay tres de nosotros aquí" a lo que Kiritsugu asintió a su pregunta y paso a explicarles lo que sucedida y porque habían muchos de ellos._

_(Nota: véanse el prólogo para entender. Fin de nota)._

_Ya luego de eso todos quedaron impresionados con el plan de Kiritsugu y del como aseguraría la supervivencia de sus hijos. Todo excepto en una parte._

"_¡le dijiste a mi onii-chan en una carta que se case conmigo y que te demos muchos hijos!" rugió IlIya enojada._

"_L-Lo siento hija p-pero tienes que entender, no pensaba que iba a ser invocado como servants" le dijo asustado por la actitud de su hija, dios no quiera y saque la actitud sádica de su madre, solo dios sabe lo que pasó la última vez que vio a iris así._

"_Eso lo me molesta, lo que molesta es que tenga que compartillo" dijo Illya con los brazos cruzados y un puchero._

_Estás palabra hizo sudar a todos, ella se estaba quejando de que tendría que compartirlo y Kiritsugu pensando que era porque la había prácticamente obligado a casarse con Shirou a la fuerza._

_Suspirando aliviado Kiritsugu decidió usar un clásico consejo en caso de discusiones de harem "no te preocupes Illya, si bien es cierto que tendrás que compartir a Shirou, quien dice que no puedes ser la principal en su corazón"._

_Después de estas palabras Illya vio a su padre con una sonrisa y dijo "tienes razón tou-chan, además nadie puedes compararse con lo linda que soy" dijo orgullosa de ser una Loli albina de ojos rojos Kawai._

_Lys decidió hablar para dar su punto "pero y si a shirou-sama les gustas las maduras" y estás palabras hizo que Kiritsugu se palmera la frente, en serio tenía que decir eso._

_Y nuestro querido asesino de magos vio como a Illya le brillan los ojos y pasaba a verlo fijamente 'o vamos no quería tener está conversación aquí, maldita suerte Emiya' se dijo así mismo suspirando._

"_Neeeee~ otou-chan que tipo de mujeres les gusta a onii-chan, verdad que son las lindas como yo" le dijo con una sonrisa yadere._

_'mierda que hago' se dijo a si mismo, buscando alrededor por donde escapar y vivir._

"_Neeee~ otou-chan, no estabas pensando en escapar verdad" le dijo con la sonrisa, volviéndose poco a poco más oscura._

_Kiritsugu solo la mira nervio "… me crees si te digo que no" y está le responde con un simple __**"no"**__ a lo que este se queda callado y dije en voz baja "mierda"._

_Illya se acercaba con intención de tortu, digo hablar con su padre se una manera calmada y amigable con te (suero de la verdad), una silla (eléctrica) y en una habitación alejada (donde nadie escuché sus gritos, mientras lo tortura una y otras vez). Pero un verdadero héroe le salva la vida._

"_ejem que les parece si pasamos a las presentaciones y dejamos está conversación para después" le dijo el sujeto de pelo negro a Illya la cual solo soltó un sonoro "tch" y vio a Kiritsugu con un puche y este mismo lo vio bajo una nueva luz._

_'mi héroe' pensó nuestro querido asesino de magos viendo al sujeto con lágrimas en los ojos._

"_bueno pequeña, mi clase es archer y mi nombre es reconocido en casi todo el mundo, yo soy el gran Heracles el héroe más grande de Grecia" le dijo Heracles (archer) orgulloso de su título y nuestro Loli albina lo vio con estrellas en los ojos, por semejante servant al que había invocado._

_El sujeto de pelo rubio dio un paso adelante y con una sonrisa hablo "y yo soy el servant de clase berserker y mi nombre es Espartaco, el liberador de opresores" dijo el ahora conocido Espartaco (berserker) orgulloso._

_Y Kiritsugu dio un paso al frente y hablo "y mi nombre como ya saben es Kiritsugu Emiya, era anteriormente conocido como el Magus Killer y fui invocado como el servant de clase assassin en esta guerra del grial" terminó Kiritsugu y los demás servants asintieron entendiendo._

_Y por último nuestra querida Loli albina dio un paso al frente y dijo "yo soy Illyasviel Von Einzbern y seré su Master en esta guerra del grial" y una vez terminó todos se vieron con una sonrisa con el ambiente relajado._

_Pero de repente._

_La sonrisa oscura de Illya volvió y dijo __**"berserker, archer lleven a tou-chan a mi habitación hay cosas que debo preguntarle de mi onii-chan, mientras hacen eso voy por el suero de la verdad"**__ terminó y se fue con una sonrisa psicópata y antes de irse les dijo __**"y si no lo hacen el castigo va para ustedes" **__y se fue con una gran sonrisa._

_Todos los héroe presentes estaban con sus rostros blanco del miedo y Heracles y Espartaco se vieron antes de asentir y tomar cada uno, uno de los brazos de Kiritsugu arrastrándolo a la habitación de Illya._

"_¡Porque me entregan al enemigo!" dijo Kiritsugu con miedo._

"_Porque si no te entregamos a ti, nos lo hará a nosotros" respondieron simplemente._

_Kiritsugu logró zafarse y agarrarse del suelo, pero los dos servant lo agarraron de las piernas y entonces con un fuerte __**"¡NOOOOOO!"**__ de parte de Kiritsugu lo arrastraron a la habitación de Illya, ante la mirada atónita de lys y sella._

_Ambas no dijeron nada por un tiempo hasta que, volteándose a ver ambas se vieron de manera inexpresiva._

"_Lys"._

"_¿Si sella?"._

"_Ve por el ácido para destruir el cuerpo, yo me encargo de limpiar la sangre"._

"_Entendido". _

_Y así hicieron ambas a seguir sus labores "normales" y de dudosa procedencia._

**Fin del flash back.**

Luego de ese momento tan traumático que pasó Kiritsugu y de que Heracles (archer) y Espartaco (berserker) quedarán en no enojar a Illya nunca. Pero ahora mismo todos estaban pasando un buen momento en la mansión.

Y en estos momentos ya era de noche y todos estaba en la mesa cenando alegremente, con por un lado Kiritsugu dando de comer a Illya en la boca, lys y sella peleándose por quién sabe que (nota: y yo soy el autor y ni siquiera yo se. Fin de nota), y Heracles (archer) y Espartaco (berserker) estaban haciendo un pulso, el cual estaba ganado nuestro héroe griego favorito, todo estaba en paz.

Pero entonces.

**Pulso, pulso, pulso.**

Rápidamente Kiritsugu (assassin), Heracles (archer) y Espartaco (berserker) se levantaron de las sillas y viendo seriamente por una de las ventanas, pudieron sentir algo misterioso.

Illya estaba viendo a sus servants/padre confundida y les pregunto "tou-chan, archer, berserker, que paso por qué de repente se ven tan serios".

Todos se vieron seriamente, pero fue Kiritsugu con su mirada de asesino sin emociones que lo caracteriza le respondió simplemente "hay varios servants peleando en un lugar a las a fueras de fuyuki, pero no puedo detectar específicamente dónde".

Sella los vio realmente confundida y les dijo su duda "pero si es lejos de fuyuki, no abra personas y por ende no hay riesgo de matar civiles en fuego cruzado, porque todo están tan tensos".

"Eso es porque hay civiles allá" dijo Heracles (archer) simplemente.

Está repuesta hizo que todos abrieran los ojos en shock. Pero después de que se pasó el shock Illya se puso rápidamente de pie y les dijo a todos "tou-can, chicos vamos, tengo un mal presentimiento de este encuentro" les dijo simplemente y todos asintieron y los servants se cambiaron a su ropa de combate.

Y ya afuera de la casa Heracles (archer) tomo rápidamente a Illya en sus hombros y junto con Kiritsugu en una moto (pues no era tan rápido como ellos) y Espartaco (berserker) se fueron rápidamente hacia el lugar de la pelea. Pero Illya y Kiritsugu pensaron preocupados 'shirou/onii-chan será mejor que este a salvo'.

Y así se fueron hacia ese lugar.

…

Cómo pueden ver, ya los problemas entre padre e hija han Sido resueltos y la verdad a sido revelada. Pero un combate no esperado interrumpió la paz y el grupo se dirigió hasta allá.

Pero quien dice que son los únicos que se dirigen hacia ese lugar. Pero ¿Quién son esas personas son todos los Master o solo 1 de ellos, bueno para resolver esa pregunta tenemos que ir con cada uno de ellos, unas horas antes.

…

**Mañana del mismo día.**

**Finca Emiya.**

Actualmente podemos observar a Shirou en lo típico de casa mañana y eso era que estaba rodeado por sus servants por todos lados y estaba esperando a que le diera la hora para despertarlas, con la excusa de que se estaban robando su comida

'me pregunto por qué funciona tan bien' se pregunto al el mismo, después de todo el creía que era un buen cocinero, pero no para tanto.

Lo que nuestro protagonista desconocía, hasta unos días después, es que su comida en diferentes universos es conocida como **"la comida más halla de un dios"**.

Pero bueno continuando ya viendo que era hora de despertarse les grito que se robaban su comida de nuevo y como la el día anterior todas sacaron sus armas exigiendo la cabeza a de quien se llevó "el precioso".

"Exijo la sangre de quién se comino, nuestra comida" grito saber alter (arturia).

*Yo quiero sus intestinos" le siguió saber Lily (arturia).

"yo sus piernas" continuo arturia (Lancer).

" y quiero que su alma sea torturada en lo más profundo del averno, mientras llora y sufre de la peor manera posible, mientras todo se le es quitado, pues solamente cuando solamente quedan cenizas de lo que eran tendrá mi permiso para morir. Jejejeje hahaha **hahahahahahaha" **todo eso lo grito Jeanne con una cara sumamente psicópata.

….

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente y muy aterrorizados por sus palabras y preguntándose qué le había pasado a la tierna y dulce Jeanne.

Nuestra dulce y querida Jeanne se dio cuenta de cómo la miraban y sonrojándose de vergüenza dijo "perdón" y se fue a la sala corriendo.

Todos seguían en silencio hasta que shielder (tamamo) interrumpió " siempre son las más inocentes" y todos asintieron a sus palabras.

**Momento más tarde.**

Luego de las incómodas palabra de Jeanne y de que todos se prepararán ahora todos los servants estaban comiendo la comida divina de shirou (el cual era ignorante de que cocinaba como un dios, no incluso más allá de eso), de los cuales dos Lolis divinas estaban haciendo unos movimientos un poco raro con la lengua y más mirada sugestiva tenia a nuestro protagonista sonrojado y mal pensando varias cosas.

'tranquilo Shirou, piensa en la Biblia' se dijo así mismo, y estaba funcionando hasta que a la Biblia le salieron unos ¿Brazos y piernas? Y para el colmo le estaba haciendo en baile sexi. Levantado su puño enojado se dijo en su mente 'estúpidas, sensuales, adorables y profanables Lolis'.

"UMM Master te pasa algo" le pregunto mashu (shielder).

"Eh no nada, ¿Porque preguntas?" le dijo shirou confundido.

"Porque estás agitando tu brazo como loco" le dijo saber roja (Nero) divertida.

Con estas palabra nuestro protagonista se sonrojo y balbuceaba excusas ante la mirada sugestiva de las servants y Sakura, que exigían repuestas a lo que estaba pensando y este se negaba rotundamente a responder.

Lo cual hizo que karna (Lancer) y Astolfo (rider) lo vieran con una sonrisa disfrutando del espectáculo que estaban viendo en la mañana.

"Nada mejor que un buen desayuno, verdad Lancer" le dijo Astolfo (rider) disfrutando el espectáculo.

"Y que lo digas mi amigo, y que lo digas" le respondió karna (Lancer) divertido.

Y mientras ellos dos se decían eso shirou solo los vio como traidores y ellos como buenos hombres que son, le sonrieron burlonamente y le saludaron con una sonrisa.

'malditos' pensó shirou enojado de que no lo ayudarán, pero luego y gracias a dios vio que se les estaba haciendo tarde.

"T-se nos hace tarde" dijo y rápidamente recogió los platos y los llevo al fregadero, todo antes la mirada divertida de los demás en la mesa.

**Momento después.**

Ahora podemos observar a Sakura, arturia (saber), shielder (tamamo), Jeanne (saver), María Antonieta (ruler), Nero (saber roja), Atalante (archer) y mordred (averger) hablando de algo en la puerta de salida, mientras nuestro protagonista estaba hablando con caster (medea).

"Será mejor que te cuides de mordred y Nero, solo dios sabe que harían sin alguien que las controlará" le dijo a Shirou suspirando.

"Jejejeje, no te preocupes no va a pasar nada, además me gusta como se comportan hacen la vida más divertida" le dijo sonriendo un poco.

Caster (medea) solo sonrió un poco y le dijo que valla bien y antes de que shirou se diera cuentas "shuuu" le plantó un beso en los labios a shirou que todas vieron y se quedaron con los ojos cómicamente abiertos y le dijo para la buena suerte y se fue sacudiendo un poco las caderas y nuestro protagonista se quedó viendo esa parte fijamente y muy sonrojado.

…

Todas las servants y Sakura estaban con los ojos muy, pero una gran vena les salió en la frente por ver babear prácticamente a Shirou por el beso de caster (medea) y enojadas, Sakura y saber (arturia) tomaron sus mejillas sacándole del trance.

"duele, duele, duele, que demonios chicas" les pregunto sobándose la cara por el, pero estás no les contestaron y solo se fueron con un "hmpf" y Shirou suspiro "mujeres nadie las entiende".

Y así se fue a la escuela tratando de llamar la atención a las demás, pero estás siempre respondían con "porque no le dices a caster (medea) que te hable, talvez te de una recompensa de nuevo" y así se fueron con un Shirou intentando llamar su atención y las chicas bien celosas, aunque varias de ellas no entendían el porque.

**Con las demás en la finca Emiya.**

Ahora era turno de las demás dentro de la casa de quedarse con los ojos cómicamente abiertos y mirar fijamente a (caster) medea, la cual las miraba un poco sonrojada y un poco asustada por su reacción.

Y entonces Lancer (scathach) saliendo del shock, le dirigió una sonrisa de gigantesca y le pregunto "algo que quieras contar caster~" terminó arrastrando las palabras.

Medea la vio fijamente y dijo nerviosa "me creerías si dijera que no".

"Nop, obviamente no".

"… mierda".

Y entonces para empeorar la situación todas fueron saliendo poco a poco de su shock y le dirigieron la misma sonrisa, a lo que Medea busco nerviosamente una salida del lugar, pero unas manos en su espalda la detuvieron de huir.

Estás manos era de berserker (Franky) la cual la mirada fijamente como las demás y dijo "queremos saber todo todito".

"Ustedes grandes héroes, no obligaría a hablar a una pobre doncella como yo verdad".

"**No ahora ¡Habla!" **dijeron todas al unísono.

Medea suspiro y todas creyeron que se había rendido y justo cuando se dio vuelta.

**Ruido sordo**.

Salió corriendo atravesando la pared.

Todas se quedaron mirando fijamente por dónde se fue Medea y Assassin (mata hari) hablo para que tomadas reaccionen "Tras de ella exijo respuestas a mis preguntas".

Y una ya saliendo del shock hicieron lo mismo que medea.

**Ruido sordo, ruido sordo, ruido sordo, ruido sordo, ruido sordo.**

Se pudo ahora apreciar como en la pared había varias formas de figuras junto con la de caster y a lo lejos se pudo observar como las chicas perseguían a Medea, exigiendo respuestas a sus preguntas, aunque ya las sabían, después de todo lo habían visto, pero bueno todo sea por molestar a otros.

Y así vemos cómo todas estaban corriendo detrás de caster (Medea) gritando por respuestas y está obviamente les contestaba que "ni muerta les digo nada" y así siguieron hasta que misteriosamente tropezó con una piedra en el camino y todas le saltaron en cima y la arrastraron a casa para obtener respuestas.

**Con shirou y las demás en la escuela.**

Shirou ahora estaba la escuela y todavía estaba tratando de llamar la atención de las demás, pero ellas no le hacían ni caso y suspirando era hora de sacar el arma secreta, pero para que llegue ese momento tendremos que esperar el almuerzo.

Ya en la escuela todos pudieron observar una escena un tanto graciosa a los ojos de las servants y Sakura, pero a los ojos de shirou lo veía con pena ajena.

Y que era esa escena, o eso es fácil.

Era Shinji declarándose por novena vez a rin tosaka.

Y ahora ambos estaban como las otras veces Shinji le daba una sonrisa arrogante a rin como dicen "date prisa y acepta que hay muchas más en fila" y digamos que a rin no le gustaba esa mirada.

"Por novena vez Shinji, no saldré contigo" le dijo rin aburrida.

Shinji apretó los dientes, ya era suficiente de que esa perra de Sakura se había echo con el control de la casa matou y que para el colmo se atrevía a darle órdenes.

"vamos tosaka quien puede ser mejor que yo para ti" le dijo Shinji forzando una sonrisa confiada.

Y rin le respondió simplemente "todos menos tu"

Y alguien para avivar el fuego pues querías caos dijo "ooooh te jodió Shinji" y varios de los alumnos se le quedaron viendo fijamente a lo que este dijo "perdón" un poco sonrojado.

Pero su plan dio éxito.

Porque en unos momentos Shinji tenis a rin del cuello casi matándola con la mirada y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de Shinji, incluso el propio sujeto que dijo las palabras para hacer enojar a Shinji.

Shinji talvez no sea la mejor cosa que existe, pero para los demás en la academia y el propio Shirou, nunca había llegado tan lejos antes y para el colmo la estaba mirando con odio.

Los servants de rin gruñeron enojados por la actitud arrogante de este mocoso y muchos desearon no estar en forma espiritual para darle una lección, pero para uno de ellos está situación o mejor dicho esta actitud no era nada nuevo.

'jumm diferentes mundos, mismo Shinji' pensó simplemente archer enojado.

Shinji tenis a rin del cuello mirándola enojado, ya no lo soportaba más. Ya no iba a escuchar las órdenes o deseos de estás putas y se lo hizo saber "escucha tosaka será mejor que me hagas caso o sino".

"O sino que Shinji" le dijo rin mirando fijamente.

Shinji' apretó los dientes enojado y levantó la manos para golpear a rin y así lo hizo le tiró un golpe a la cara que rin iba a esquivar fácilmente para luego, derribarlo y humillarlo.

Pero alguien más le detuvo la mano.

"Ya fue suficiente de esto Shinji, que demonios de pasa" le dijo Shirou enojado.

"No te metas en esto Emiya, esto es entre tosaka y yo" le dijo gruñendo enojado.

Shirou lo vio fijamente y aplicando un poco de fuerza, escucho a Shinji gemir de dolor y le dijo "pues yo creo que esto me concierne ahora. Suéltala".

Shinji mira a shirou con una sonrisa arrogante, el sabía que Shirou jamás lo golpearía porque lo consideraba su amigo "o sino que Emiya" le dijo de manera burlona.

Pero no espero que shirou lo golpearía en la cara quitándole a rin, que lo miraba en shock y sonrojada, mientras que los demás y el propio Shinji se impactan con su último movimiento. Ante la mirada orgullosa de sus servants y Sakura.

Shirou vio a Shinji seriamente en el suelo y le dijo "ese golpe te despertó o que, sabes la clase que cosas que estabas escupiendo hace un maldito segundo. Ahora Shinji continuamos esto" terminó Shirou esperando a la reacción de Shinji, pero este no hizo más que levantarse e irse mirando con odio y resentimiento a Shirou.

Ya una vez que se fue Shirou solo suspira profundamente y se dio vuelta y le pregunto a rin "estas bien tosaka" y le extendió una mano.

Rin solo sonrió y acepto el gesto "gracias Emiya-kun, aunque no era necesario la ayuda".

Shirou solo se sobó la parte de atrás de su cabeza "lose, pero aún así no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras atacaban a alguien".

Rin solo sonrió con sus palabras "esta bien que te parece si nos alejamos de este lugar y vamos a clases, después de todo se está armando mucho jaleo por lo que ocurrió".

Y así lo hicieron ellos fueron de camino a sus salones de clase y la multitud se fue poco a poco desapartando, pero todos tenían un solo pensamiento.

'el falso conserje defiende a una miembro de su harem'.

Y todos se fueron con ese pensamiento exceptuando a unos cuantos como los servants de Shirou, Sakura, karna (Lancer), Astolfo (rider), Caren, Luvia, Angélica y Julián.

Mientras se iban a clase las servants de shirou lo alagaban por darle su lección a ese mocoso y Sakura solo sonreía por como se comportó su sempai, que en su imaginación se vía como un macho de pelo rojo largo montado en un dragón, mientras mataba aún Shinji brutalmente y la besaba.

"Jejejeje o sempai yo también lo amo" dijo Sakura babeando.

"UMM Sakura estás bien" le pregunto Shirou.

"Eh ¡Ah! Si estoy bien porque pregunta sempai".

"Porque estás babeando mucho".

Y con un poderoso "eep" de Sakura esta misma salió corriendo al baño a limpiarse la baba de la boca por su imaginación tan vivida, mientras que Shirou la miraba confundido por su reacción las otras, mientras tanto solo se reían de cómo salió corriendo Sakura hacia en baño.

Luego de eso todos fueron a su salón de clases dónde como el día anterior los estudiantes de dividieron de la siguiente manera:

El primer grupo compuesto mayormente por alumnos que practican Kendo, fueron dónde arturia (saber) y Jeanne para saludarlas como las princesas de la espada que eran.

El segundo grupo eran unos alumnos con unos ¿collares de perros? Bueno lo importante es que estos se dirigieron hacia morderd (Avenger), su ama y dueña según ellos.

El tercer grupo se dirigió dónde María Antonieta (ruler) para inclinarse y alabarla como una reina y pidiendo consejos.

El cuarto grupo se dirigió a Nero (saber roja) y Tamamo (shielder) o mejor conocida como Tami en la escuela, para pedirles a sus one-sama que las ayudarán con algo.

Y el último, que era muy pequeño estaba algunos chicos y chica del club de arquería que pedían un consejo de Atalanta (archer) para mejorar con su arco que está contestaba alegremente.

'sip que día tan pacífico' se dijo a si mismo shirou mirando por la ventana.

"Parece que las cosas se solucionaron, no Shirou" dijo Issei acercándose a Shirou.

"Y que lo digas pese que por un segundo, pensé que la escuela se iba a dividir en diferentes bandos y que iba a ver una guerra aquí" le comento Shirou casualmente.

"Valla imaginación la tuya" le dijo Issei sonriendo divertido.

"Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que tú pensaste lo mismo" le respondió igual de divertido Shirou.

Issei se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa "no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica".

Shirou lo miro e Issei lo miro, luego ambos se echaron a reír y después de unos momentos de reírse uno de ellos hablo.

"Aunque tengo que decirlo Shirou la escuela nunca había estado más animada dese que llegaron" le comento sentándose detrás de el.

Shirou parpadeo "en serio, no me había fijado"

Issei solo sonrió " de seguro pasas mucho tiempo con ellas *señor del harem*".

Shirou solo gimió por ese apodo "por favor no me digas así, ya tengo suficiente con que todos crean que tengo un harem y que para el colmo pertenezco a una Yakuza".

Issei solo se echo a reír por las palabras de shirou "oh vamos no es tan malo".

Shirou solo lo miro inexpresivo " claro porque tú no pasa por eso *señor de dudosos gustos*" y terminó sonriendo.

Issei solo lo miro con una vena en la frente "oh no me digas que tú también piensa que soy gay".

Shirou solo le sonrió a issei "oh Issei mi amigo, claro que lo creo" terminó riéndose de la cara que puso Issei.

Issei tenía una gigantesca vena en la frente "para que tener enemigo, si te tengo ahí de amigó" terminó sarcásticamente.

Shirou solo sonrió burlonamente "para que están los amigos, sino es para molestarse unos a otros".

Issei solo suspira "tienes toda la razón, pero aún si te odio por eso".

Shirou solo siguió sonriendo de la misma manera "oh me quieres y lo sabes" terminó con una risita.

Issei quieres vengarse de Shirou, pero no sabía cómo hasta que se acordó de algo sumamente importante y le sonrió cruelmente "pero dime algo shirou".

Shirou lo vio confundido "que cosa".

Issei solo amplio la sonrisa "estudiaste para el examen de hoy" y vio satisfecho los ojos cómicamente abiertos de Shirou y decidió joderlo más "ah y la calificación vale por dos, así que es un algo que tienes que hacer si o si".

Shirou solo podía quedarse en shock ante las palabras de Issei y solo pudo hacer algo y fue golpear su cabeza contra el pupitre ante la mirada divertida de Issei y este lo vio molesto "ya estás feliz".

Issei solo le siguió sonriendo "oh mi querido Emiya, estoy más que feliz".

Shirou ahora lo vio molesto "te odio".

Issei lo siguió viendo de la misma manera "me amas".

Y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que el maestro de historia entro y paso las hojas de los exámenes ante la mirada aterrada de shirou y la satisfacción de Issei.

Y ahora tomando el examen no sabía que contestar y se están a punto de volverse loco hasta que Shirou escucho una voz en su cabeza.

'necesitas ayuda Master' le dijo Jeanne (saver) a shirou mentalmente.

Shirou parpadeo 'Jeanne umm, no lose esto sería trampa'

Arturia (saber) decido apoyar a Jeanne (saver) 'shirou has estado esforzándote en los entrenamientos es normal que no te acuerdes de esto, deja que te ayudemos'.

Shirou esta un poco en contra de hacer trampa, pero luego de pensarlo cedió y le dijo a Jeanne que lo ayudara y está acepto gustosamente para luego de unos treinta minutos Shirou y las demás entregarán el examen y sentarse tranquilo.

Y luego de eso las demás clases pasaron normales, excepto que de ves en cuando se escuchaba caos en el salón de ciencias por que rin y luvia se volvieron a pelear y produciendo una explosión en el salón.

Cosa que hizo que todas sudaran, pues a pesar de estar rodeado de un humo de color naranja ellas dos no paraban de pelear, lo cual hizo que muchos sin excepción se fueran de este lugar para no quedar involucrados en la pelea.

"¡aaah!" oh parece que atraparon a uno "no espera rin-sempai, no me lances a luvia-sempai".

"luvia-san, no el suplex ruso no, ¡El suplex ruso noooooooo!".

Ah unos pobres alumnos fueron atrapados en el campo de batalla y no podían hacer nada contra las dos demonios que intentaban matarse entre si.

"Y ¡Cómo es posible que nos usen como espadas humanas!".

… No tengo ni idea de que está pasando por ese lugar, pero para mi salud mental y la sulla mis queridos lectores. Es mejor vivir en la ignorancia que volverse loco por la información.

**En la cafetería.**

Ahora podemos observar una escena de tención en la cafetería y todos estaban esperando el resultado de esta increíble batalla que estaba a punto de ser librada por algo tan simple como un ¿Flan que brilla de color dorado?.

Bueno si queremos entender que demonios está pasando para que todos observen aterrados semejante pelea, la respuesta es más que obvia.

Fue shirou.

Pero hizo nuestro querido y odiado protagonista.

Eso es simple de explicar, pero tendremos que retroceder un poco.

**Momentos antes en la cafetería.**

Todo estaba como siempre en estos días en la cafetería. Morderd (Avenger) y la señora que servía la comida estaban peleando porque se llevó de nuevo como ocho bandejas y aún quería más.

Las chicas estaban hablando de lo más normal y discutiendo de las actividades del club y de lo bien que les iba en estos.

"Saben creo que no debería participar en los torneos" le dijo arturia (saber) a las que dejándolas confundidas.

"porque lo dices" le pregunto María Antonieta (ruler) curiosa.

"Eso es simple creo que estaría haciendo trampa, pues soy técnicamente un ser con fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos sobre humanos" explicó simplemente arturia (saber).

Mordred (Averger) que había terminado de pelear de nuevo con la señora que sirve la comida y se había sentado junto con las demás escucho lo que dijo su padre y le dijo "sino quieres participar en el torneo por mi bien, pero en si no estás haciendo trampa solo tienes lo que llaman algunos deportistas *ciertos talentos ocultos* padre" le dijo sonriendo.

Arturia (saber) la miro por un momento antes de hablar "tu solo quiere que haga trampa verdad".

Y mordred le contesto con simple "¡Si!".

Eso hizo que arturia (saber) callera de espalda y se pregunta si era realmente el "hijo" que había orquestado un golpe de estado en su contra y que acabo con la muerte de los dos y este último pensamiento le trajo una expresión amarga y recordó las últimas palabras de mordred "padre" esas palabras solo buscaban algo.

Aceptación.

Y eso fue algo en cuál nunca le dio a "el" y fue lo que acabo en sus muertes.

Este era uno de los muchos arrepentimientos de arturia (saber) durante su reinado y uno de los que les costó todo a ambos bandos.

Y Atalanta (archer) viendo la cara que tenía arturia (saber) decidió hablar para distraerla "yo digo que deberías entrar de esa manera, podrías divertirte un poco y si lo que te preocupa son tus capacidades sobre humanas. Podrías hablar con caster (Medea) para que haga algo" y una vez terminó arturia la vio con una sonrisa agradecida.

Pero entonces ella se levantó al igual que mordred y Nero.

Todos en la cocina se le quedaron viendo fijamente y Atalanta les pregunto "que les pasa que se levantaron de la nada".

Pero ellas solo se vieron a si mismas antes de hablar.

"Lo sentiste padre".

"si este sentimiento, no hay duda".

"Umu este es el sentimiento de que una comida que supera el conocimiento divino a nacido".

Y justo cuando terminaron de hablar vieron a Shirou entrando con un plato con algo adentro, pero todos hay pudieron sentir el olor de ***la comida más allá de dios***y solo se les hizo agua la boca.

Y Shirou se sentó y a su lados de manera misterioso lluvia, rin, Sakura, Angélica y Caren estaban ahí esperando a que destapara para ver el platillo.

"Chicas quisiera que probaran este dulce y ver qué tal me quedo" y todas asintieron ya locas de que quitará la tapa.

Y entonces Shirou lo destapó.

'Le-Leonidas que este sentimiento'.

'n-no lose, pero esté poder es capaz de destruir el mundo Héctor'.

Y lo que vieron las chicas casi hace que se desmayen. Ante ellas estaba un hermoso, no llamarlo así sería una ofensa para semejante obra más allá de los dioses. Este postre no habría forma física o espiritual de describir su belleza.

Este era un hermoso flan de color dorado y una extraña aura de paz lo rodeaba como si su sola presencia fuera capaz de traer la paz al mundo o destruirlo.

Y shirou saco un pequeño cuchillo y empezó a cortarlo poco a poco y las chicas y los espectadores solo pudieron tragar saliva ante lo hermoso que era.

Shirou les sirvió un plato a cada una y dejo el último pedazo para el y les dijo "adelante prueben".

Y cuando dieron el primer bocado.

Fue como si cada buen recuerdo se envolviera como una cálida manta que las arrope y le dijeran que pueden dormir y nada malo les pasará, fue como si hubiera descubierto el origen de toda la creación, fue como si el universo fuera recreado ante sus ojos.

Y todas ellas solo pudieron pensar algo '¡OH POR DIOS!'.

Shirou les seguía sonriendo "y bien que tal esta" pero ninguna le respondió todavía en shock por el sabor y este creyendo lo contrario "así que me quedo mal eh, bueno entonces será mejor que lo bote en la basura" y justo cuando iba a recoger los platos, las manos de las chicas en vueltas lo detuvieron.

Y cuando levantó el rostro las vio llorar y preocupado les iba a preguntar que les pasaba, pero ellas mismas respondieron.

Y la primera fue arturia (saber) "shirou esto es hermoso".

La segunda fue mordred "es como si viera el universo rehacerse frente a mis ojos".

La tercera fue Nero (saber roja) "es, es bellísimo".

Atalanta (archer) no podía ni hablar para describir semejante delicia y Tamamo (shielder) estaba igual o peor y ni que hable de Jeanne (saver) es como si el mismísimo Jesucristo bajara y le diera un abrazo.

Por otra lado rin tenía la mirada perdida, luvia está diciendo que "había encontrado la raíz", Caren juro que estaba en una casa con muchos niños de pelos rojos y blanco diciéndole "mami", Sakura estaba qué casi se desmallaba y por último Angélica solo podía ver a los cielos como si hubiera descubierto la verdadera belleza de este mundo.

Y entonces continuaron comiendo hasta que se fijaron en algo muy importante cuando se volvieron a tomar una porción. Ya no les quedaba más en el plato.

Y entonces observaron el último pedazo que quedaba.

**Fin del flash back.**

Y esa es la situación la cual vemos actual, en dónde todas las chicas tenían diferentes armas a su disposición y ahora todas se veían con irá.

"¡Ese pedazo nos pertenece!" gritaron las servants.

"¡No, nos pertenece a nosotras!" Le gritaron las demás.

Mordred levantó sus manos al aire y asiendo unos movimientos extraños le dijo a todos "que se armen los pinches puntazos".

Y así se armó la llamada *guerra del flan divino* la cual acabo en que toda la cafetería quedó destrozada y las chicas fueron llevadas a la dirección ante la mirada aterrada de todo los presentes; pues digamos que ellas no se comportaban de manera muy amigable (por no decir que dejaron traumas en todos) y así acabo en día más loco en la academia.

**Horas después: afuera de la academia.**

Ya afuera de la academia a las chicas las habían puesto como castigo limpiar unos salones de clases y Shirou las ayudo a todas las chicas y estás le agradecieron y después de eso se despidieron y se fueron cada una a su casa.

Ahora mismo shirou, las servants, Sakura, karna (Lancer) y Astolfo (rider) se dirigían a casa de Shirou a comer.

Todos estaban hablando amigablemente y ya estaban en la puerta de la finca Emiya. Cuando abrieron la puerta principal.

Se encontraron a una caster (Medea) atada a una silla con cuerdas, mientras saber alter (arturia) estaba vestida con un uniforme de policía negro y saber Lily (arturia) estaba vestida con un uniforme de policía blanco y la estaban interrogando.

Y las demás estaban vestidas de diferentes maneras desde enfermeras hasta trajes de jueces, pero lo más impactante eran la forma de cómo la estaban interrogando.

"¡Habla de una puta vez perra!" le grito saber alter (arturia).

"No la trates así, además estoy seguro de que es una buena persona y nos dirá todo" le dijo saber Lily (arturia) suavemente.

Saber alter la fulmino con la mirada "¡Es una escoria Maikel!".

Saber Lily la miro de manera suave "ella no nos dice nada por qué tú la tratas así Carlos".

Monster (raikou) que estaba vestida de jefa de policía y dijo seriamente "parase que la sospechosa no quiera hablar, que dices huesos".

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Monster (raikou) apareció nightingale (berserker) vestida de la doctora huesos de la serie de bones "así parece ser jefa Alicia que hacemos".

Ahora la que hablo fue gunner (Francia) vestida con un uniforme de policía sexy "yo digo que le apliquemos el suero de la verdad, ella no va hablar jefa".

La que le respondió fue rider (medusa) vestida como una juez, que fulmino con la mirada a gunner (Francia) "no seas confiada oficial, hay leyes que deben respetarse".

Ahora apareció berserker (Franky) vestida como enfermera "al igual que la jueza, no creo que sea ético oficial".

Y arturia (Lancer) vestida de abogada hablo "creo lo mismo oficial, si asemos eso nos podrían demandar y cerrar está oficina de policía".

Lancer alter (arturia) vestida de oficial también hablo "odio estar de acuerdo, pero ellas tienen razón. Si esa mujer no confiesas sus crímenes tendremos que dejarla ir por falta de pruebas".

Alter ego (okita) le contesto golpeando la mesa "maldición debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para que hable".

Lancer (scathach) está vestida de agente de la CIA y hablo para que todas se calmaran " por ahora dejémosla libre, pero la mantendremos vigilada por si hace algo y cuando la haga irá a prisión".

Temptress (semiramis) vestida igual que Lancer (scathach) dijo apoyando a su compañera de trabajo "estoy de acuerdo y no se preocupen tendré hombre vigilando la 24/7 para que no escape".

Con palabras todas se calmaron y le dijeron a saber Lily (arturia) y saber alter (arturia) que liberarán a la prisionera caster (medea).

Y está ya una vez libre les sonrió a todas de manera burlona "ven oficiales les dijo que no tendrían pruebas para mantener en la encerrada".

Saber alter (arturia) la mira furiosa "te estaremos vigilando maldita".

Caster (Medea) le sonrió inocentemente "pero que dice oficial según las pruebas yo no hice nada, ¿Verdad?".

Gunner (Francia) gruño molesta y le dijo "perra, solo espera y te estarás pudriendo en prisión".

Caster (Medea) le sonrió cruelmente y le dijo "siii, pero mientras pasa eso estaré disfrutando de mi libertad".

Y estás palabras hicieron que las policías y agentes de la CIA apretaran los dientes con fuerza, mientras que las enfermeras y la abogada la miraban molestas.

"No te saldrás con la tuya" le dijo alter ego (okita) vestida de doctora.

Caster (Medea) solo sonrió "creo que ya lo hice, ahora sí me disculpan voy a disfrutar de mi libertad".

Y así lo hizo se fue de ese cuarto y se dirigió a otro lugar de la casa riendo malvadamente ante la mirada furiosa de todas las presentes.

…

Shirou y los demás no sabían cómo describir está situación y más bien el como explicarla pues esto no fue muy normal que digamos.

Karna (Lancer) rompió el silencio con una sabias palabras "que demonios acabo de ver".

Y todos le respondieron de igual forma "ni idea".

**Momentos después.**

Luego de unas horas shirou y los demás estaban cenando de los más normal y con normal me refiero a que las chicas miraban enojadas a una caster (Medea) que le daba la comida a Shirou con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro.

Ya sin poder aguantarlo más mordred (Avenger) explotó "¡Muy bien ya estoy cansada! Porque estás tan melosa con Shirou" terminó cruzando sus brazos.

Caster (Medea) solo la vio con una sonrisa y tomando el brazo de Shirou y metiéndolo entre sus pechos le respondió a mordred (Avenger) "ara, solo le estoy demostrando mi cariño a mi Master hay algo de malo con eso".

Mordred (Avenger) solo la vio con una gran vena en la frente "saber ya me estoy cansan-" pero no terminó porque alguien se levantó de la nada.

Y ese era karna (Lancer) con una mirada sería y fría, muchos todos estaban impresionado y mordred (Avenger) lo miro molesto "porque demonios me interrumpes y espero que sea importante".

Karna (Lancer) solo la vio sería y dijo unas palabra que dejaron a todos en silencio "hay varios servants peleando a las afueras de la ciudad".

Estás palabra dejaron literalmente a todos fríos y con los ojos muy abiertos y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar Shirou fue el primero en reaccionar y mirando seriamente a karna (Lancer) hablo "que tan lejos de la ciudad están".

Las servants de shirou iban a discutir con el acerca de no involucrarse en esa pelea pero cuando vieron sus ojos solo suspiraron sabían que por la mirada sería de Shirou este iría incluso sin ellas a ese lugar.

Mordred (Avenger) fue la segunda en hablar y estar de acuerda con shirou, con una sonrisa "estoy con Shirou es hora de patear algunos culos".

Scathach (Lancer) sonrió de manera emocionada y también los secundo "bien, entonces preparemos para pelear".

Y así lo hicieron Shirou se puso una ropa más cómoda para el combate y Sakura se quedó igual solo que si te fijabas bien podías ver cómo su ropa, cabello y ojos parpadeaban de colores diferentes y por último los servants pasaron a su ropa de combate.

**En el garaje.**

Ya en el garaje y tras un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras shirou estaba junto a saber Lily (arturia) que mira a las demás con superioridad y que estás misma estaban con un puchero.

Arturia (Lancer) solo sonrió y quitando las capas encinas de las motocicletas dijo de manera emocionada "es hora de que estos bebés se luzcan" y todas las demás rubias también sonrieron y cada uno se montó en una mota junto con las servants, mientras que Sakura se fue en el hipogrifo de Astolfo (rider) y karna se fue junto con ellos y por último estheno (archer) y Euryale (assassin) se fueron con una de las chicas.

Y se fueron directo dónde sentían el mana de los servants peleando.

…

Al parecer nuestro querido protagonista si fue a pelear en esa batalla junto con Sakura Matou, pero que les parece si ahora vemos a las personas originales que fueron a pelear y los que causaron el llamado de atención de los demás Master y servants.

…

**Después de la escuela con Julián y Angélica.**

Ahora mismo en la mansión de los Ainsworth los dos jóvenes magos de la misma familia estaban sentados en el comedor de la familia viéndose a los ojos ambos fijamente y sin parpadear.

Julián fue el primer en romper el silencio "Angélica necesito tu ayuda para tratar con un problema".

Angélica siguió viendo de una manera fría y analítica y le pregunto "y que problema es ese problema que el gran "Julián-sama" no puede derrotar y que necesita la ayuda de su hermana".

Julián suspiro no necesitaba tener a Angélica en este estado y sabía que si se inventaba cualquier mentira Angélica se ira sin dudarlo y sin escuchar ninguno de sus motivos y decidió hablarle con la verdad "recuerdas cuando Kotomine nos hablo acerca de un caster qué casi trajo la destrucción de la fuyuki completa" Angélica asintió y Julián continuo "ese mismo caster está en esta guerra por lo que rider (Perseo) investigo".

Angélica se quedó sin palabras por lo que le dijo Julián, ella conocía la actitud actual de su hermano y sabía muy bien que este no buscaría ayuda, a no ser que este no sea capaz de lidiar con algo y valla sorpresa con que se topo, pero todavía tenía dudas así que pidió explicación "dime todo lo que sabes".

Julián la vio fijamente con sus ojos al igual que los de ellas y le pregunto "vas a ayudarme".

Angélica solo lo vio y le dijo "si ahora explícame, como es que ese loco está aquí".

Julián iba a hablar pero antes de eso Angélica levantó una mano y sus servants aparecieron a su alrededor para escuchar la información y está le hizo un ademan para que continuará y este así lo hizo. Solo que antes de empezar también trajo a sus demás servants para explicarle parte de las habilidades de este servant, su poder y su forma de actuar.

Una vez todos reunidos Julián hablo "me di cuenta hace unos días, luego de que hicimos la invocación, me puse a explorar la ciudad con rider (Perseo) cuando escuchamos los grito de unos niños por suerte llegamos a tiempo para detener la muerte del pequeño, pero su madre no fue tan afortunada. Cuando los encontramos había una cosa con cientos de ojos y tentáculo encima del niño que intentaba comérselo y madre estaba sin sus extremidades, violada y con sus intestinos fuera de su cuerpo. Rider (Perseo) mato a la bestia y luego de que hipnotice al niño para que solo recordara que su madre había muerto a manos de un asesino desconocido".

Angélica y sus servants se quedaron fríos por la información, más aún por la forma en que Julián lo describe.

"Espera un segundo" interrumpió el berserker de Angélica (Darius III) "según lo que estás diciendo es que este sujeto no está trabajando solo" le dijo seriamente.

Julián solo asintió y continúa "la razón principal por la que me di cuenta de esto fue analizando el modus operandi de caster" hizo una breve pausa para que todo asimilarán sus palabras "caster atacaba o mejor dicho secuestraba a sus víctimas utilizando una pequeña pulsera que ponía en el brazo de su Master para que las víctimas fueran voluntariamente hacia el y de esta manera no dejarían rastros ni para magos, ni para lo oficiales para seguir" de nuevo hizo otra pausa por si alguien quiera hacerle una pregunta y así fue.

Assassin (serenity) hablo "pero aún no entiendo algo por qué dices que trabaja con alguien según no acabas de explicar, hasta ahora solo a sido el caster que nos explicaste que atacó" terminó expresando su duda.

Julián asintió ante su duda y hablo para aclararlo "veras lo que pasa es que caster no trabaja solo por varios puntos: primero caster no viola a sus víctimas, segundo es una persona que a pesar de ser un psicópata hijo de puta es muy inteligente como para no dejar rastros de lo que hizo para que no servants ni Master puedan localizarlo, tercero anteayer en la noche envié a rider (Perseo) a investigar de otro ataque y la víctima que encontramos fue brutalmente torturada por horas, pero lo que hace que no fuera caster son los diferentes rastros de destrucción qué había alrededor de los cuerpos. Dando a entender que las víctimas fueron perseguidas antes de pasar lo inevitable" sentenció finalmente Julián dejando a todos en silencio.

Luego de unos momentos el caster de Angélica (sheeba) hablo "entonces cual es el plan".

"El plan es atacarlo antes de que recupere toda su fuerza el y sus aliados, ya tengo varias estrategias preparadas por si no logramos matarlo esta noche" terminó Julián.

Berserker (DariusIII) hablo para que todos lo escucharan "normalmente yo estaría en contra de este plan, lo que pides es que ataquemos ahora mismo sin saber de tus planes y de que manera reaccionaríamos ante algo que hago que tu primer o segundo plan falle" Julián lo iba a interrumpir, pero berserker (DariusIII) levantó una mano interrumpiéndolo "sin embargo, tendré que decir que tenemos que arriesgarnos. Según veo tu y Angélica están de acuerdo con algo y es que este sujeto es peligroso y no permitiré que mas inocentes mueran por su culpa" en este punto todos los servants y Angélica estaban sonriendo "así que cual es el plan y dónde está para acabarlo" terminó con una sonrisa.

Julián viendo que todos estaban de acuerdo solo sonrió entre sus manos y dijo "bien este es el plan" y luego paso a explicarle el plan a los demás y después les mostró varios otros puntos en un mapa donde se podría ubicar caster y sus aliados y les dijo que se separarían para ver en cuál estaban y que si observarán una cosa sospechosa le avisarán a los demás.

Y luego todos se prepararon y luego se separaron para investigar dónde estaba caster.

**1 hora después.**

Después de que se separaron Angélica y sus servants fueron a la parte norte a las afueras de la ciudad fuyuki, mientras que Julián y sus servants se habían dividió en dos grupos para cubrir las parte sur y este de la ciudad, pero ninguno de los grupos cuando fueron a esas partes a las afueras de la ciudad y entonces todos quedaron en ir a la parte este de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron una barrera muy sencilla de rompe y Angélica se adelantó para hacerlo, pero berserker (DariusIII) la interrumpió "Angélica no te recomiendo que hagas eso y hablo, en serio no lo hagas" le dijo serio.

Angélica lo vio confundida "a que te refieres berserker (DariusIII) que hay detrás de la barrera" le pregunto confundida.

Berserker la vio serio y le dijo "simplemente no preguntes, no quieres saber y por favor hazme caso, no lo hagas".

Angélica le hizo caso a berserker (DariusIII) pero Julián no lo hizo y cuando quitó la barrera.

**Jadeo.**

Julián y Angélica casi bonita por lo que vieron había por lo menos trece cuerpo tirado al alrededor. Unos eran niños a los que les faltaban los órganos, brazos y piernas, otras eran mujeres que tenía cierto líquido blanco en su cuerpo secó y esto no seis tan horrible sino les faltará la cara y tenían sus úteros arrancados hacia afuera y para el colmo era la que a sus caras les faltaban la piel y los ojos.

Angélica se tapo la boca y rápidamente se volteo para vomitar por la escena frente a ella, Julián no estaba mejor se tuvo que aguantar sus náuseas y los demás servants apretaban los puños con rabia y odio. Caster iba a morir esta noche y todos ellos se vieron y asintieron quedando de acuerdo en algo.

Le iban a devolver por mil todo el daño que el bastado ah echo.

Caster (sheeba) se acercó a Angélica para calmar y le dijo a su oído, mientras le daba palmada en la espalda para que se desahogara "vamos Angélica tenemos que seguir. Te prometo de que caster pagará por esto".

Angélica asintió como podía y le dijo "berserker (DariusIII) podrías por favor quemar los cuerpos, yo… simplemente no puede dejarlos así" le dijo con tristeza.

Berserker (DariusIII) asintió y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se acercó a los cuerpo y cuando lo hizo sus brazos se encendieron en un fuego de color verde, luego lo acerco hacia los cuerpos de los niños y mujeres; juntando sus manos hizo una breve oración por sus almas.

Luego se levantó "vamos" hablo con rabia "hagamos pagar a este bastardo por lo que hizo" rugió mientras las llamas parecían fundirse y formar un ser extraño a su espalda que rugía molesto.

Los servants asintieron tan enojados como los demás, ya era hora de que caster pagará con sus crímenes.

Esto iba a acabar aquí.

Y se adentraron en el escondite de caster.

**Dentro del túnel**.

Luego de entrar al túnel todos observaron que era de un poco oscuro y cantando un pequeño hechizo para iluminar iban a continuar.

Pero.

**Chillido.**

Otras de las extrañas criaturas a pareció para atacar a los Master, pero rápidamente rider (Perseo) los mato con su espada y suspirando aliviados, iban a continuar.

Pero de nuevo.

**Chillido, chillido, chillido.**

Varias más aparecieron rodeando al grupo y los servants se lanzaron al ataque, asesinando a unos cuantos, pero se fijaron que no importan que tanto los destrocen estos siempre se regeneraban, entonces voltearon hacia rider (Perseo) y se fijaron de que estos no se regeneraban ni sanaban y entonces se dieron cuenta 'fantasma noble con atributos anti-monstruo' así que rápidamente le gritaron a rider (Perseo) que los ayudara a rematarlos y así lo hicieron.

Luego de eso siguieron avanzando y en el camino se siguieron encontrando más de esas cosas, pero rápidamente las inmovilizaban para que rider (Perseo) los acabara con su espada/hoz y continuaron su camino hacia más adentro de la cueva.

**Momentos después.**

Una vez cruzaron se encontraron una escena horrible.

Y era.

"la la laaaa, la la laaa".

Era un hombre de una edad de como de vente años, el estaba cantando una canción, mientras crucificaba a un niño de unos 4 años. Luego a su lado vieron a una mujer desnuda sacudiendo y gritando para salvar al que parecía ser su hijo, pero el sujeto la ignoraba.

Angélica apretó fuertemente sus dientes ya harta de que el cabron los ignorara y grito para que la escuchará "¡Te maldito desgraciado, suelta a ese niño y a esa mujer ahora" terminó de gritar muy molesta.

El sujeto detuvo lo que estaba asiendo y se volteo lentamente y cuando lo hizo vieron. El era un hombre de vente años, tenia unos ojos de color azul, pelo color negro y tenía una mascarilla donde estaba su boca.

El sujeto se quitó la mascarilla para relevar una cara normal y entonces dio una sonrisa enferma y dijo, mientras se levantaba "ah tenemos invitados perdonen la descortesía y el desorden por el lugar, pero la sangre y los cadáveres no se limpian solos" terminó con una risa enferma.

Angélica solo seguí apretando los dientes lo más fuerte que podía y dando un paso al frente "maldito, voy a-" pero una mano la interrumpió levantándose.

Era la mano de Julián que le decía en pocas palabras "cálmate" luego de eso se adelantó y hablo con la voz más fría que Angélica alguna vez había oído "que crees que estás haciendo en estas ciudad y porque estás asiendo esto".

El sujeto lo vio un momento antes de inclinarse y decir con una sonrisa dijo "es un gusto conocerlos caballeros y damas, mi nombre es nishiri Okinawa y lo que hago aquí es obvio no, solo estoy matando. Oh perdonen de seguro son sensibles ante ese termino, bueno pues digamos que estoy ***liberando sus almas*** kukuku".

Julián apretó los dientes a punto de ordenarles a sus servants que lo matarán, peor hizo una pregunta más para el que para el sujeto presente "porque".

Nishiri lo miro un poco y luego de eso poco a poco una enorme sonrisa se abrió pasa por su boca "porque, que no es obvio porque. Es porque es divertido; es divertido ver el como las personas gritan desesperadas por ser salvada sabiendo que no va a pasar, es diverto quitarle a las madres en sus propios ojos a sus hijos y luego es divertido violarlas y ver qué na va a parecer nadie que las salve" pero Nishiri luego los vio con sus ojos envueltos en locura "pero es aún más divertido y excitante matarles de la forma más dolorosa posible *suspiro* **~ah~ estás excitante ver sus caras que hace que me ponga duró**".

"¡Mal nacido hijo de puta, te voy a arreglar la mente a puros golpes cabron!" Angélica tuvo que ser detenida por berserker (DariusIII) que miraba al sujeto molesto.

Nishiri levantó sus manos y con una sonrisa burlona dijo "hyyyya que mujer más aterradora".

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más assassin (serenity) lo agarro del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared más cerca agrietándola y sacando un quejido de dolor del sujeto "algunas últimas palabras" le dijo a punto de romper su cuello.

Nishiri a pesar del dolor solo le sonrió y le dijo "solo tres, detrás de ti" cuando terminó unas cuchillas de color negro se dirigió a la cara de assassin (serenity) que si, no hubiera sida por qué ella era experta en estas armas logro esquivarlas.

Cuando vieron al frente, vieron a un sujeto con la máscara de assassin y cubierto de pies a cabeza, con túnicas de color negro, con una pequeña daga en sus manos.

Angélica le dijo a berserker (DariusIII) que sacará a la mujer y al niño de aquí y así lo hizo, luego Julián le dijo a archer (Xerxes) que se fuera y los acompañe pues aquí con sus habilidades no le serviría de mucho y este asintió acompañando a las dos personas que le dieron un agradecimiento en silencio.

Luego vieron de las sombras salir a caster, que era un hombre cubierto por una de color azul oscuro, su pelo era de color verde y por último en sus manos tenía un libro que desprendía un gran poder mágico.

Y junto a el estaba un sujeto de pelo azul, ojos rojos con su esclerótica de color negro, en su cuerpo vestía una armadura romana de color dorada, con una capa de color roja.

Y por último saliendo de las sombras salió un sujeto con un cuerpo enorme, su piel era de un color morena, pero se podía ver partes de color verde , en su cabeza tenía dos grandes cuernos que parecían ser los de un toro y por último en sus manos tenía una gran masa que parecía estar echo de unos arboles.

Nishiri solo sonrió, mientras las criaturas de caster empezaban a parecer por el lugar y dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y dagas, que se fijaron que desprendían poder mágico "ahora *sonrisa demente* empecemos está masacre y bañémonos en su sangre y disfrutemos del cuerpo de esas mujeres" luego de que dijo esto todos los servants de nishiri sonrieron.

Los servants de Julián y Angélica sacaron sus respectivas armas y se pusieron en guardia, luego todos se vieron fijamente antes de lanzarse a pelear.

La primera pelea post-guerra del grial avía empezado.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Servants de shirou, más harem.**

1-Saber-arturia pedragon.

2-Lancer-scathach.

3-Archer-atalanta.

4-Caster-medea de colchis.

5-Berserker-frankenstein.

6-Assassin-mata hari.

7-Temptress-semiramis.

8-Gunner- Francia drake.

9-Rider-medusa.

10-Shielder-tamamo no mae.

11-Shielder2do-mashu/Gawain.

12-Monster-raikou.

13-Ruler- la reina de Francia maría Antonieta.

14-Aler ego- okita souyji.

15Avenger-mordred.

16-Saver-jeanne d arc.

17-Saber alter- arturia alter.

18-Saber Lily-arturia Lily.

19-Lancer2da-arturia pendragon.

20-Lancer alter-artura alter.

21-Saber roja-nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus.

Rin tosaka.

Sakura matou.

Illyaviel von einzbern.

Luviagelita edelfelt.

Caren Ortencia

?

?

?

?

?

**Servants de rin.**

**1-**emiya-archer.

**2-**hector de troya-saber.

**3-**leonardo da vinci-caster.

**4-**leonida rey de Esparta-lancer.

**5-**ushiwakamaru-rider.

**Servants de sakura.**

**1-**euryale-archer.

**2-**assassin-estheno.

**3-**Astolfo-rider.

**4-**karna-lancer.

**5-**ninghtingale.

**Servants de luvia.**

**1-**lancelot-berserker

**2-**melin-caster.

**3-**quiron-archer.

**4-**achilles-rider.

**5-**siegfried-saber.

**Servants de Angelica.**

**1-**dariusIII-berserker

**2-**assassin of serenity-assassin.

**3-**sheeba-caster

**Servants de julian.**

**1-**Xerxes-archer.

**2-**berseker- Lu Bu.

**3-**assassin-jackII y hyde.

**4-**perseo-rider.

**5-**Carlomagno-saber.

**Servants de Ilya.**

**1-**Espartaco-berserker

**2-**heracles-archer.

**3-**kiritsugu emiya-assassin.

**Servants de Waver.**

**1-**Rider-Iskandar-Alejandro Magno.

**2-**Archer-Gengis Kan.

**3-**Lancer-Romulus Roma.

**4-**Saber-Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

**Servants de Bazett.**

**1-**Lancer-Cu Chulainn.

**2-**Saber-Fergus Mac Rolch.

**3-**Assassin-Henri Sansón.

**4-**Berserker-Beowulf.

**5-**Temptress-Carmilla.

**6-**Rider-Fionn Mac Cumhaill.


	9. Chapter 9

**El héroe de la justicia.**

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras.**

"**Hablar normal".**

**'pensamiento'.**

**Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el lector.**

_**Sueños o recuerdos.**_

***acciones de los personajes*.**

**Capítulo 8- la primera pelea postguerra del grial, la llegada de uno de los equipos y revelando parte del potencial de shirou.**

**Pov de Angelica y Julián.**

Julián estaba analizando la situación y decidiendo que debía hacer, pero viendo el cómo se habían dividido los enemigos y ver que ellos realmente no tenían una formación de combate, le hizo sonreír. Sus planes estaban dándose a cabo.

'tal y como pensé, caster y sus "amigos" no tiene ninguna formación de combate para estos casos, pues no esperaban que los atrapáramos**'** sonriendo Julián estaba confiado, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró 'pero a pesar de eso estamos con pocos números, mientras que caster nos supera no solo en número, sino también que estamos en el territorio del bastardo y por si fuera poco se nota que su master no es un idiota que no sabe lo que hace, todo lo contrario. El idiota parece que fue una especie de ejecutor en su vida; y si esto es así, entonces tendremos que dividirnos'.

Acercándose a su hermana fue hacia su oído y le dijo su plan en un susurro "Angelica escúchame atentamente y transmite a tus servants el siguiente plan. Rider (Perseo) se encargará de los monstruos que pueda crear caster; por su noble fantasma anti monstruo, intente separar a los servants y que se aseguren que sean dos contra uno, no sabemos qué tipo de trampas hay afuera y ponte esto" le paso por último un auricular que ella se puso rápidamente y los servants de cada uno se miraron y se asintieron entendiendo quien se quedara con quien.

Rápidamente berserker (Darius lll) se puso al lado de Rider (Perseo) dando a entender que ellos dos se encargarían de caster y sus monstruos, caster (sheeba) y assassin (serenity) se pusieron delante del sujeto de pelo azul que las miraba con una sonrisa lasciva, assassin (Jackll y hyde) se paró delante del sujeto con una capucha, berserker (Lu Bu) y Saber (Carlomagno) se acercaron a el sujeto con cuernos que los miraba con una sonrisa enferma, mientras ellos dos gruñían molestos por como los miraba y por ultimo Angelica y Julián miraban a Nishiri molestos, mientras que este los miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

Nishiri luego empezó a aplaudir y dijo inclinándose ante caster (Gill de Raíz) "señor parece que nuestros invitados ya se decidieron por quienes los acompañara que les parece si los dejamos tener sus citas a solas, después de todo se tenemos que dejarles tener algo de privacidad ¿no lo cree?" termino mirando a caster (Gill de Raíz) con una sonrisa.

Caster (Gill de Raíz) lo miro con una sonrisa igual que la suya "como así lo digas mi querido aprendiz, démosle algo de privacidad" de repente el suelo debajo de los servants se abrió, pero estos lo ignoraron y se dejaron arrastrar hacia abajo siguiendo el juego a caster (Gill de Raíz) por ahora.

Luego de que sus servants fueran tragados por la tierra y de los lugares donde estaban fuera de nuevo restaurados solo quedaban berserker (Darius lll), Rider (Perseo), Angelica y Julián.

Nishiri se inclinó y pasadizo se abrió detrás de Julián y Angelica y les dijo "vamos a otro lugar, no quiero interrumpir a mi maestro en su pelea y además sé que este espacio les conviene más a ustedes que a mi *sonrisa demente* después de todo no creen que les eh dado suficiente ventaja".

Angelica gruño molesta por sus palabras, pero tenía razón el bastardo había seguido el primer plan de Julián solo para divertirse un poco y ella lo sabía y eso era lo que le deba más rabia. Apretando los dientes, acepto las palabras de Nishiri muy molesta, pero antes de irse le dirigió unas palabras a berserker (Darius lll) "aplástalo berserker" luego se fue junto con Julián y Nishiri adonde sea que conduzca el pasillo.

Mientras que berserker solo sonrió con mucha ira y de repente las llamas verdes rugieron a su alrededor esperando la orden de berserker para destruirlo todo 'realmente' se dijo a si mismo 'me toco una muy buena máster'.

Luego de eso vio como Rider (Perseo) también sonreía y mirándolo ambos soltaron un fuerte grito de batalla y fueron directamente hacia las criaturas de caster (Gill de Raiz) que los miraba con una sonrisa enferma, mientras su libro se abría y pasaba de una manera lenta página por página hasta acabar en el hechizo deseado.

La primera batalla había comenzado.

**Con berserker (Lu Bu) y saber (Carlomagno).**

Cuando terminaron de bajar se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una especie de semi cueva y que detrás de ella había un estanque, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensarlo, pues el sujeto gigante ataco con la masa apuntando hacia ellos.

Lu bu se adelantó y con su lanza detuvo el golpe, mientras lo sostiene Carlomagno fue rápidamente y con su espada fue hacia el cuello del sujeto y cuando dio el primer golpe.

**Clank.**

La espada choco contra su piel.

'pero que demo' no tuvo tiempo de pensar por el sujeto rápidamente se zafo del agarre de Lu bu y le dio un golpe a Carlomagno que lo hizo chocar con una piedra de tamaño mediano, destrozándola por completo con el impacto.

Lu bu se fue rápidamente junto con su compañero y lo ayudo rápidamente a levantarse, Carlomagno le envió una mirada agradecida.

"saben" dijo el sujeto con capucha "normalmente yo no sería capaz de enfrentarme a alguien como ustedes dos *sonrisa* sin embargo, ustedes están esperando a recuperar su poder naturalmente, mientras que yo" mientras hablaba poco a poco un aura de poder lo empezaba a rodear "a diferencia de ustedes yo, ya tengo todo mi poder, ahora *sonrisa demente* quien será el primero en morir" a punto su masa a uno de los dos.

"hablas demasiado, si quieres matarnos, deja de hablar y ven aquí bastardo" termino Lu bu rugiendo y expulsando el poder que podía.

"lo mismo digo, ¡ven aquí bastardo!" rugió Carlomagno a el sujeto que solo sonrió.

Y de repente.

Apareció delante de Carlomagno bajando su maso con un fuerte golpe que Carlomagno bloqueo con su espada, lo que hizo que estrechara los dientes ante la fuerza de este sujeto que hizo que el suelo, debajo de él se destruyera ante el impacto.

Rápidamente Lu bu se acercó a darle un fuerte golpe con su laza desde atrás, pero el sujeto se la paro con sus manos, pero no evito que gruñera por el daño que le hicieron en su mano derecha.

Aprovechado que estaba distraído, Carlomagno desviando su masa hacia arriba y le dio una fuerte pata que Lu bu completo con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciendo que se alejara por la fuerza de los golpes y que escupiera un poco de sangre.

Ahora fueron ellos los que lo vieron con una sonrisa burlona.

"dijiste hace unos momentos que éramos nosotros los que estábamos en desventaja" empezó a hablar Lu bu con una sonrisa.

"pero ahora, quien es el que está sangrando y quien es el que está arrodillando en el suelo" continuo su discurso Carlomagno.

Luego los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo "creo que es a ti al que le falta poder".

El sujeto los vio furioso "¡los voy a matar!".

Ambos sonrieron y se prepararon para la verdadera pelea.

Los dos bandos estaban viéndose fijamente y de repente el sujeto encapuchado desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, para que luego Carlomagno y Lu bu hicieron lo mismo.

**¡clank!**

Con un poderoso choque de armas Carlomagno está chocando armas con el sujeto encapuchado y de repente Carlomagno se hecho hacia atrás para que luego Lu bu apareciera detrás de él y darle un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar, luego apareció Carlomagno y con su espada le dio hico varios cortes en su cuerpo, luego le dio una patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared.

Gruñendo él se iba a levantar.

Pero.

**¡PUM!**

Dos fuertes golpes en su cara y pecho lo enterraron aún más, pero rápidamente con sus grandes manos les devolvió el golpe a ambos alejándolos de donde estaban y rugiendo molesto se lanzó dónde estaban ambos para darle un fuerte golpe descendente con la masa a Lu bu que este bloqueo con dificultad, pero de con un golpe en el pecho le hizo escupir sangre y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aturdiendo a Lu bu y con la masa le dio un golpe en las costillas estrellándolo contra la pared.

"¡berserker!" Carlomagno grito, pero el sujeto encapuchado apareció debajo de él y por instinto echo la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el golpe mortal hacia su cabeza que pudo habérsela arrancado.

Luego de eso lanzo un ataque en línea recta que el sujeto evito haciendo hacia un lado su cuerpo, luego le dio un fuerte golpe con su masa a Carlomagno en el estómago que lo escupir sangre para luego agarrarlo de la cabeza con sus manos y empezar a apretarlo para hacerle explotar la cabeza.

Apretando los dientes fuertemente Carlomagno y con sangre cayendo desde sus labios. Con todas sus fuerzas y reuniendo un poco de mana, le dio una patada en el estómago, otra en el cuello y la última en la mandíbula haciendo que lo suelte y tomando su espada que la había dejado caer por culpa de las acciones anteriores del sujeto. Le dio un tajo ascendente que le hizo un gigantesco corte en el pecho, para luego gastando más mana, envío una pequeña explosión de mana haciendo salir volando al sujeto encapuchado y haciéndolo atravesar varias capar de tierra de la cueva donde estaban.

Jadeando un poco de cansancio Carlomagno clavo su espada en el suelo haciendo que se estabilizara pues se estaba cayendo del cansancio, pues él y los demás servants de Julián apenas habían sido invocados y digamos que debes en cuando probando sus habilidades habían gastado más fuerzas de las que deberían.

"urrr, malditos retos y estúpido código de caballería" murmuro enojado y se dirigió hacia Lu bu y vio aliviado que este solo se estaba recuperando del golpe y también fijándose que se giró en su dirección le iba hacer una broma.

Pero.

"*jadeo* saber ¡cuidado!".

Sin embargo, ya era tarde el sujeto encapuchado había salido rápidamente del agujero y lo tomo del cuello, antes de estamparlo fuertemente contra la pared y luego volví a azotarlo contra la pared y volvió a hacerlo, haciendo que Carlomagno grite de dolor.

"eso es ¡grita para mi perra!" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y después de estrellarlo varias veces más contra la pared, le dio un fuerte golpe con su masa, rompiéndole varias costillas en el proceso haciendo que de la boca de Carlomagno saliera disparada una gran cantidad de sangre, antes de salir volando hacia la pared producto del fuerte golpe del sujeto encapuchado.

El sujeto iba a empezar a reír y a burlarse de Carlomagno y de lo débil que era hasta que, una gran intención de matar se sintió por el lugar dejándolo un poco asustado y volteo su mirada hacia Lu bu, que lo miraba muy molesto.

Gruñendo Lu bu solo le dijo unas palabras antes de desaparecer de su vista **"vas a pagar, por eso".**

Luego de desaparecer de su vista Lu bu apareció con su lanza hacia abajo y de repente.

**Salpicar sangre.**

Una cantidad considerable de sangre salió de su hombro izquierdo dejándolo en shock y solo pudo pensar 'no pude verlo' antes de que Lu bu volviera a desaparecer y volviera a herirlo solo que esta vez en la espalda, luego en la pierna izquierda, luego en el brazo derecho. Dejando uno de sus brazos inutilizados.

Saltando rápidamente hacia atrás, se puso en guardia y poniendo sus instintos a trabajar y recordando el dolor de los golpes, hizo que cuando Lu bu volviera a desaparecer este pudiera verlo atacar. Pero, aun así, no fue suficiente para detener su siguiente golpe por completo haciendo que solo pudiera desviarlo hacia uno de sus cortados.

En el siguiente golpe tuvo que poner más fuerza para desviarlo, en el tercero que vio venir, aún más fuerza y el ultimo y cuarto golpe esta vez pudo pararlo con mucho esfuerzo.

'mierda si tuviera ambos brazos' pero no pudo continuar sus pensamientos ya que Lu bu siguió atacando, pero el sujeto ya se estaba adaptando a su fuerza haciendo que Lu bu gruñera un poco molesto.

Y así siguieron su embate, maza y lanza chacaban y chocaban a una enorme velocidad haciendo que solo se pudiera observar ondas de aire por el choque de sus golpes, pero en un descuido de Lu bu, el sujeto aprovecho de darle una fuerte patada en sus costados haciendo que Lu bu gruñera, pero ignorando el dolor detuvo el embate de la maza con su lanza haciendo que el choque entre ambas armas produzca chispas.

"dime ahora rojito ¡quién es el más fuerte!" gruño el encapuchado con una sonrisa.

Lu bu solo gruño, pero viendo algo a la espalda del sujeto afirmo sus palabras con una sonrisa "tienes razón, yo solo no puedo derrotarte *sonrisa* pero quien dijo que lo estoy".

El encapuchado lo vio confundido antes de abrir los ojos en shock, entendiendo sus palabras y sacrificando su mano herida.

**Atravesando carne.**

Evito su muerte dejando que la espada de Carlomagno le atravesara el brazo, llegándole hasta casi atravesarle el hombro.

Ambos servants de Julián estaban viéndose con una sonrisa y Lu bu rápidamente soltó su lanza antes de inmovilizarlo y luego Carlomagno con su espada todavía clavada en el brazo del sujeto y con fuerte grito de batalla y concentrando un poco de mana en sus brazos.

**Cortando carne.**

le corto el brazo.

El sujeto emitió un fuerte grito de dolor haciendo que Lu bu sonriera y empezara a ahorcarlo.

Abriendo los ojos que cambiaron a color rojo, el sujeto emitió un rugido como el de una bestia, haciendo que Carlomagno se tape los oídos y Lu bu lo suelte por el dolor en sus tímpanos.

Dando un fuerte salto hacia donde estaba Carlomagno, Lu bu hizo la pregunta que todos tenemos en mente "qué diablos fue eso".

El sujeto gruño muy enojado haciendo que se pongan en guardia, pero de repente se detuvo y lanzo una mirada de odio hacia Lu bu y Carlomagno ante de desaparecer de la cueva donde estaban peleando, dejando a los dos aliviados.

Y se dejaron caer sobre sus pies jadeando cansados, Carlomagno fue el primero en hablar con una sonrisa burlona "eso fue fácil, no lo crees".

Lu bu solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de sentir como le dolía todo el cuerpo y responderle "bueno al menos los obligamos a alejarse más de fuyuki y al parecer el plan de Julián-dono funciono".

Carlomagno hizo un pequeño puchero "oh vamos no me ignores".

Lu bu solo le envió una sonrisa burlona y se levantó un poco dolorido y le dijo, mientras le tendía una mano "vamos de seguro los demás se preocuparán porque no hemos llegado".

Carlomagno le tomo la mano y ambos salieron por un agujero que había al final del camino y diciéndole esta vez serio "por suerte, ese sujeto no uso su noble fantasma, sino estuviéramos muertos".

Lu bu gruño molesto y le dijo "tienes razón, hoy tuvimos suerte. Pero la próxima que nos veamos asegurémonos de darle el golpe final" Carlomagno y Lu bu salieron de la cueva, solo para toparse con una sorpresa.

**Con caster (sheeba) y assassin (serenity) luego de que se separaran.**

Luego de que cayeron se dejaron caer en la "trampa" de caster (Gill de Raíz) luego de que terminaron de caer, el sujeto de pelo azul empezó a reír macabramente dejándolas confundidas y furiosas.

"de que te ríes imbécil" le dijo sheeba furiosa.

Luego de que el sujeto se calmara un poco les dirigió una sonrisa muyyy lujuriosa a ambas mujeres dejándolas asqueadas "bueno que no es obvio porque, mi joven dama. Es porque por fin voy a tener nuevas esclavas, solo que esta vez sí van a poder soportar mi verga *sonrisa demente* o tal vez es porque las maltrate un poco **¡jajajajajajaja!**".

Termino riéndose como un psicópata, ante la mirada sombría de las dos mujeres que lo miraban con odio.

"tu" empezó serenity "tu maldito, tu fuiste el que hizo eso" le pregunto con los dientes apretando los dientes debajo de su máscara y con sus manos apretadas y sangrando un poco.

El sujeto solo le sonrió oscuramente **"por supuesto, porque no lo haría esas perras, debiste de haber visto sus caras cuando torture a sus hijos y luego las violaba para que sus hijos las vieran, para luego matar a sus hijos delante de sus ojos y luego hacer que varias de las criaturas de caster las mataran, metiendo sus tentáculos por su boca y sacando sus intestinos poco a poco *risita* pero lo mejor fue lo que le hice a la última, hice que las criaturas de caster violaran a su hija delante de sus ojos, luego la rompió y la convertir en mi juguete y luego de ver su mirada vacía *risa psicópata* la mate de la forma más dolorosa posible para luego arrancarle la cabeza a su hija, jejeje hahaha ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".**

"¡hijo de puto te voy a matar!" sheeba iba a atacar con diferentes hechizos a el sujeto de pelo azul, pero una mano en frente de ella la hizo detenerse.

"Cálmate" siseo serenity con tanta ira contenida como ella "te está provocando a propósito".

Sheeba solo apretó los dientes "lose, pero eso no lo hace más difícil de soportar".

Serenity solo asintió entendiendo sus palabras, ella al igual que sheeba solo podía sentir odio y rabia ante esta persona. Ella no iba a negar que en su vida hizo muchas cosas desagradables, mato a muchas personas y para el colmo fue maldecida con lo que; irónicamente era ahora y antes su mejor arma.

Su veneno.

Que estaba en su cuerpo.

Le daba un poco de risa esta situación si se lo preguntaban, pero bueno, ellas le iban a partir sus huevos y le iban a dar una pequeña lección.

Dando un paso al frente el sujeto de pelo azul hablo dando a conocer su clase "un gusto mis futuros juegues mi clase es Rider, lista para sufrir".

Ambas solo lo vieron serio "tú eres quien va a sufrir. Escoria" terminaron juntas, dando también un paso al frente.

Paso tras a paso, todos ellos se iban adelantando y ambos bandos iban sacando sus armas y mirándose seriamente.

Serenity saco una pequeña daga en sus manos, mientras que el sujeto saco una pequeña espada de estilo romana, pero sheeba tenía varios círculos mágicos alrededor de ella y serenity solo esperando que algo caiga para que iniciara la batalla.

Una piedra a la distancia se estaba poco a poco cayendo y de repente la velocidad en que la piedra empezó a caer se redujo y serenity tenso los músculos de sus piernas, Rider agarro su espada con toda su fuerza y por último sheeba activo los círculos mágicos con su mente ordenando que dispararan.

Y la piedra callo.

**¡Booomm!**

De los círculos mágicos salieron disparados diferentes rayos de energía de diferentes elementos hacia Rider que rápidamente los esquivo, pero serenity apareció a su espalda y le lanzo un ataque con su daga, pero él lo bloqueo con su espada dándose vuelta y viéndola con una sonrisa, pero.

**¡Boomm!**

Un gran ataque de energía desde su espalda lo hicieron gruñir molesto, y aprovechando su descuido serenity le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo chocar fuerte contra el suelo, cuando cayó al suelo Rider sintió algo extraño y también con un poco de mareo.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta 'esa perra me enveneno' él pensó furiosamente.

Sheeba le sonrió y le explico su plan "de verdad pensaste que vinimos aquí, a la guarida del enemigo sin un plan. En verdad eres idiota".

Gruñendo se lanzó hacia sheeba para matarla, después de todo los caster eran lo más débiles y pensó que ella gracias a los hechizos poderosos que lanzo, ella no tendría nada de fuerza física y la mirada aterrada de sheeba lo dijo todo.

Ella empezó frenéticamente a lanzarle hechizos para que se alejara y el los desviaba con su espada y también gracias a su resistencia a la magia, estas acciones lo estaban haciendo sonreír viendo como ya tenía a caster al frete, se lanzó para atraparla.

Pero no vio la sonrisa oculta de caster.

Cuando se lanzó a ella descuido su defensa y rápidamente sheeba se movió hacia su espalda.

**¡Pooomm!**

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo retroceder y de repente de nuevo serenity, a una enorme velocidad con su daga le hizo una herida en su espalda, que le hizo gruñir.

"¡maldita!" rugió muy molesto lanzando un fuerte golpe a serenity, pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente.

Luego ella apareció debajo de Rider, y con una fuerte patada lo que le envió hacia arriba, luego un pequeño circulo mágico apareció debajo de Rider y envió una explosión de energía que lo hizo chocar con el techo, serenity dio un salto y apareció rápidamente una patada en la espalda enviándolo al suelo.

Pero mientras caída ella le siguió dando una gran cantidad de golpes, mientras caía y por último antes de que chocara con el suelo, hizo girar su cuchillo en sus manos y rápidamente le apuñalo en el pecho y se alejó antes de que varios hechizos les callera encima al cuerpo de Rider haciendo una pequeña explosión.

Luego de eso serenity callo en cuclillas con otro cuchillo entre sus manos esperando a que Rider se levantara, pero antes de eso se voltearon a verse a sí mismas con una sonrisa.

"te dije que era buena idea, practicar los combos en equipos y enseñarte unos cuantos movimientos de defensa, junto con lo que ya sabias" le sonrió serenity después de hablar.

Sheeba solo asintió y le dijo de manera chibi "tienes razón, por eso iremos a la tienda de ofertas de 2000 yenes, te voy a comprar algo muy bonito y barato".

Serenity solo tuvo una gota de sudor en su cabeza "ammm, no crees que estas exagerando un poco en eso de las tiendas baratas, lo digo porque nuestro máster no es pobre ni nada".

Sheeba la vio seria "eso es un malgasto de recursos, eso niños no saben nada de la economía".

Serenity solo la vio con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, aun más grande "yo creo que eres tú que no sabe de la economía" murmuro.

Sheeba la vio como si fuera una loca "¡cómo puedes, decir eso! Yo compro de manera justa y necesaria".

Serenity solo la vio inexpresiva "tú eres una ahorradora compulsiva" estas palabras hicieron que una flecha se le clavara en el pecho a sheeba.

"claro que no, lo que busco es lo justo y necesario" respondió agitando sus brazos para defenderse.

Serenity solo la apunto con un dedo "no mientas, siempre que vez una tienda que vende barato, vas a comprar todo tipo de cosas con poco el dinero y compras todo lo que encuentras en ella. Tu eres una ahorradora compulsiva. No lo niegues".

Sheeba solo se cayó hacia atrás con varias flechas clavadas en su fecho, luego se levantó y empezó a discutir con serenity de manera chibi, que se tradujo en una simple cosa.

"no soy una ahorradora compulsiva".

"sí lo eres".

"no lo soy".

"que sí".

"que no".

"que sí".

Ellas iban a continuar cuando de repente una gran castidad de sed de sangre salió disparada desde el lugar donde estaba el Rider enemigo. Cosa que hizo que ambas pararan su discusión y voltearan la mirada seriamente hacia donde estaba.

Luego de que se dispersara la cortina de humo. Rider estaba con heridas no muy graves hechas por la magia de sheeba, pero lo que si le hizo daño fueron las heridas causadas por el veneno y la daga de serenity.

El las miraba furioso, pero confundido. Como era posible que pudieran herirlo después de todo él estaba de manera en ventaja completa en poder y también en el terreno, pero estas dos putas aquí estaban humillándolo y dejándole heridas como si él fuera poca cosa.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa serenity le hablo de manera burlona "aún no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?".

Aunque furioso, no era idiota y le pregunto directamente "a que te refieres".

Ahora fue sheeba la que le respondió "antes de que mi amiga te responda, respóndeme algo ¿de verdad creíste que te escogimos al azar?".

El ahora sí que estaba confundido a que se refieren estas mujeres, era imposible que ellas conocieran algo de él aparte de su clase obviamente, entonces porque demonios decían que no lo habían elegido al azar.

Sheeba lo miro con una sonrisa "te escogimos por cómo nos mirante idiota".

Serenity continuo "en cuanto vimos que nos viste con lujuria, sabíamos que no nos tomarías, en serio, así que decidimos actuar como damiselas que eran superadas por ti".

Sheeba en este punto tenía una gigantesca sonrisa "luego de distraerte y tomarte por sorpresa, assassin aquí te inyecto su veneno desde que inicio la pelea, después de todo hasta su propia esencia es veneno y eso mi asqueroso amigo. Eso fue tu perdición" termino riéndose de la cara que tenía Rider.

Luego de que escuchara estas palabras él estaba furioso, no estaba más que eso, si no se hubiera confiado y hubiera atacado con todo desde un inicio, entonces el sería el que estuviera arriba y ellas estuvieran abajo. Pero, aunque le enojaba decirlo y pensarlo tenía que retirarse, él estaba envenenado y para el colmo estaba herido y si bien podía pelear un poco más, si estas mujeres volvían a trabajar juntas él estaba muerto y aunque podía utilizar su noble fantasma él sabía que no era el momento.

Pero como si los cielos le respondieran la voz de su máster le hablo 'Rider, retírate tenemos que hacer un cambio de planes' mientras su máster le hablaba Rider se dio cuenta de que la voz de su máster sonaba muy débil como si estuviera muy herido.

Luego de enviarles una mirada enojada, se fue del lugar al igual que sus demás compañeros.

Viendo como Rider desapareció, ellas suspiraron un poco molestas, porque querían matarlo, pero habían gastados suficientes fuerzas en este sujeto.

Luego de eso decidieron salir hacia afuera para ver cómo estaban los demás y cuando salieron vieron a varios de sus compañeros heridos, pero lo que más la sorprendieron fue….

**Con** **assassin (Jackll y hyde) y el sujeto encapuchado de negro.**

Luego de caer en otro de los agujeros hechos por caster (Gill de raíz) ahora los dos servants de la clase assassin se estaban viendo fijamente.

Para ambos no había necesidad de hablar o de decir una sola palabra, solo había algo que estaba en el aire entre ellos y eso era la intención de matar.

Una vez que aterrizaron en el suelo, ambos pusieron fuerza en sus piernas y rápidamente.

**¡Clank!**

Ambos chocaron armas a una enorme velocidad, sin embargo, ambos se dieron cuenta de una diferencia significativas entre sus fuerzas y eso era.

Velocidad y fuerza física.

Mientras que el assassin vestido de negro era más fuerte que Jackll y hyde, pero ellos dos lo superaban en velocidad, entonces se dieron cuenta de algo, esta batalla estaría basada en algo.

La estrategia.

Ambos siguieron chocaron sus espadas rápidamente analizando el poder y estilo de su enemigo, luego de eso Jackll dejo una pequeña apertura en su defensa y cuando assassin se adelantó para matarlo.

Este se agacho rápidamente y le dio una pata en la mandíbula haciendo que assassin rápidamente se recomponga e impulsándose de una de las paredes, se adelantó y con su daga le hizo una pequeña herida en el hombre a Jackll.

Pero este ya previendo esto luego de que assassin hizo este movimiento este rápidamente le hizo una herida en la pierna, pero rápidamente assassin al igual que él se separaron, poniendo una distancia considerable.

Pero ambos se lanzaron de nuevo a chocar armas.

**Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack.**

Las armas volvían a chocar a una enorme velocidad. Fuerza contra velocidad, ingenio contra ingenio, daga contra daga. Todo chocando, mientras ambos oponentes pensaban en una sola cosa; en encontrar una apertura para acabar con esto.

Jackll, mientras chocaban a altas velocidades, pero mientras chocaban armas sin que assassin se diera cuenta, estaba dejando caer una pequeña daga amarrada con hilo, que era imperceptible para la vista. Ahora era Jackll el que tenía la trampa puesta solo había que esperar el momento indicado.

Luego de eso siguieron chocando armas, pero ambos enemigos gruñeron, enojados porque no podían encontrar ninguna apertura en su oponente, así que volvieron a chocar armas, esta vez poniendo más fuerza y velocidad para acabar con su oponente.

Pero ambos se dieron cuenta de algo, si seguían así ninguno iba a ganar, por lo que assassin tomo rápidamente más dagas en sus manos y las lazo, pero.

'fallo' Jackll pensó confundido, pero rápidamente descarto el comentario cuando, de repente los cuchillos chocaron las paredes y como si fueran balas rebotando contra diferentes direcciones entre las paredes, estos se dirigieron hacia él y rápidamente desvío los cuchillos, pero dejo una apertura que assassin aprovecho para atacar hacia el cuello.

Pero.

No vio la sonrisa de Jackll.

En sus manos había un pequeño, hilo y tirando del cable un cuchillo salió disparado hacia la parte detrás de la cabeza de assassin, pero este se dio cuenta de eso y gruñendo tuvo que desviarlo y fue el, el que esta vez dejo la apertura.

**Cortando carne.**

Rápidamente Jackll había tomado la apertura y lo ataco directo a su cuello, pero haciendo gala de sus reflejos assassin logro hacer que el ataque de Jackll le rosara el cuello.

Assassin gruño molesto por las acciones de Jackll, mierda, si esto seguía así el sería el que estaría acabado, Jackll lo superaba en velocidad y mientras que él lo superaba en estrategias a largo alcance, aquí lo que se necesitaba era uno a corto alcance y digamos que por la falta de información no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacer.

Por lo que, dando un gran salto hacia atrás se alejó lo más posible de Jackll que lo miraba con una sonrisa "que pasa" le pregunto "sorprendido".

El miro antes de responderle "para nada, no me esperaba menos de alguien que pertenece a la misma clase que yo".

Jackll solo suspiro antes de que, sus ojos se volvieran fríos y sin vida y volviera a atacar.

'es, enserio' se preguntó bloqueando varios ataques con su cuchillo y lanzando unos propios, que Jackll también esquivaba y contraatacaba 'debería de saber que estas simples estrategia de ataca a matar no funciona, que está planeando'.

Pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y también lo empezó a atacar a una enorme velocidad y con su fuerza que era mayor, lo empezaba a acorralar.

Jackll estaba gruñendo levemente, mientras intentaba para varios de los golpes de assassin, pero con su fuerza aumentando de golpe se lo hizo difícil.

Un ataque hacia su cuello, lo evito moviéndose a un lado, un golpe hacia su corazón, lo desvío con su daga, un ataque hacia su ojo derecho, lo esquivo haciendo hacia atrás, un ataque hacia sus costillas, lo bloqueo con su daga y contraataco lanzando un ataque hacia uno de sus ojos, un ataque hacia sus piernas lo evito saltando.

El apenas si podía contra atacar, pero esto era porque el que mismo así lo decidió. Él es más rápido que este assassin, si bien no es más fuerte, su velocidad sin duda es superior y si quisiera podría evitarlos todos en un segundo, pero necesitaba esperar el momento indicado. El momento en el que assassin se descuidara.

Pero por el momento el intercambio continuo así, mientras el apenas evitando los golpes de assassin, mientras que assassin poco a poco, creía que estaba obteniendo la ventaja y por eso, empezó a descuidarse y Jackll se dio cuenta.

'bien se está descuidando' observo atentamente los movimientos de assassin, él estaba cuidando de que sus movimientos no se viesen forzados o sino su plan se iría al retrete al instante, pero él sabía que si esto seguía así. El sería el que iba a morir.

'vamos' pensó realmente preocupándose de que si seguía este ritmo iba a morir 'descuídate de una maltita vez'.

Y sus oraciones fueron contestadas, pues assassin hizo un movimiento muy imprudente. Este salto y con su daga le lanzo un ataque directo hacia su cabeza.

Assassin pensó que ya lo tenía, que este combate ya se había acabado y de que podría irse con la cabeza de su enemigo entre sus hombros, pero lo que no esperaba era lo siguiente.

Justo cundo su ataque esta por impactarle en la cabeza a Jackll, este solo sonrió y utilizando su velocidad anterior rápidamente esquivo el ataque a centímetros de su cara dejando una pequeña herida en su mejilla. Pero de la maga derecha de su traje salió una daga que tomo rápidamente y ataco junto con la otra en su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza y pecho.

'¡no podre esquivar ambos!' alarmado sabía que debía de recibir uno de los ataques, por lo que decidió tomar el ataque más seguro de los dos.

Movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando que el cuchillo le rosara la máscara, pero casi al instante en que la esquivo casi grita de dolor por que en su pecho había clavada una daga.

Sin embargo.

**Atravesando carne.**

Jackll escupió un poco de sangre de boca, porque assassin lanzo un ataque hacia uno de sus costados, pero el no dejo que continuara y rápidamente le dio una patada mandándolo a volar y haciendo que revote varias veces por el suelo, mientras que el con un gruñido de dolor se arrancó la daga de uno de sus costados.

Assassin se levantó también y el al igual que Jackll se arrancó la daga de su pecho ambos viéndose fijamente, esperando un movimiento extraño de parte del otro e iban a lanzarse a pelear de nuevo, de no ser porque la voz de máster lo detuvo y le dijo que se retirara.

El asintió entendiendo y le dirigió una última mirada a Jackll "nos volveremos a ver assassin" luego de eso las sombras lo consumieron ante la mirada atenta de Jackll que lo miraba sin pestañar.

Una vez el assassin enemigo desapareció Jackll suspiro e hizo una mueca de dolor por los cortes de assassin.

"bueno eso pudo haber salido peor" hablo para sí mismo, mientras con una de sus manos cubría la sangre que salía de su herida en las costillas por culpa de la daga de assassin "bueno será mejor que me reúna con los demás" murmuro por lo bajo dirigiéndose hacia la salida, solo para que una sorpresa le aguarde afuera.

**Con Rider (Perseo) y berserker (Darius lll).**

luego de que todos los demás se fueran hacia quien sabe dónde, Perseo y Darius ahora estaban rodeado de las criaturas de Gill de raíz y delante estaba la misma persona viéndolos con una sonrisa desquiciada en la cara.

Pero ambos no se intimidaron por esto, es mas todo lo contrario estaban un poco emocionados por una buena batalla, pero eso no les hacía a ver que esta escoria debía morir, sin importar que les pase a ambos.

"listo para esto" le pregunto Darius a Perseo que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"claro que si" de repente una cantidad considerable de magia empezó a rodear su cuerpo "acabemos con este bastardo y volvamos a casa" termino Perseo con una sonrisa.

Darius solo le sonreía su compañero de combate orgullo y lanzando un fuerte rugido, su cuerpo completo fue envuelto en llamas de color verde. Cuando las llamas se apagaron se vio a Darius III con dos hachas de color negro con líneas doradas y por último llamas de color verde salían de ellas.

Luego de eso las criaturas de caster detectando el peligro que estos dos desprendían estos dos, chillaron y atacaron con una gran cantidad de tentáculos hacia Darius III y Perseo si piedad.

Pero estos dos muy tranquilamente.

**Flash.**

Desaparecieron a una enorme velocidad y aparecieron detrás de ellos y las criaturas los vieron confundidos, pero antes de que pensaran algo más.

**Cortando carne, cotando carne, cotando carne.**

Ellas cayeron muertas antes de que pudieran pesar en algo más, pero Darius III para que no se regeneraran envió una gran cantidad de llamas hacia los que él había cortado y estos rápidamente fueron reducidos a cenizas.

Sim embargo a pesar de esto caster solo seguía sonriendo y con su libro abierto en esas páginas de repente.

**Chillido.**

Mas criaturas extrañas con múltiples ojos aparecieron gruñendo y soltando unos fuertes chillidos.

Estos dos solo miraron a caster un poco decepcionados, pero olvidándose de eso fueron a atacar.

Darius rápidamente se lanzó ante las criaturas y estás viendo el cómo se acercaba, rápidamente soltaron un chillido y enviaron unos ataques hacia Darius.

Luego de esto una de las criaturas de caster se lanzó hacia la derecha, otra hacia la izquierda y la última caía desde el cielo con intención de matarlo, pero Darius era aún más rápido que ellos.

Al de la derecha lo corto con sus hachas y las soltó para que agarrara con sus manos a la criatura a su izquierda y con un fuerte rugido esta se partiera a la mitad y enviando a cantidad considerable de fuego para que no se regenerara y se quedara muerto.

Y con el de arriba rápidamente abrió sus manos y sus armas volvieron a él y rápidamente lo intercepto con sus dos hachas envueltas en fuego, luego de eso lo tiro al suelo y con varios cortes a una enorme velocidad, lo hizo pedazos.

las demás criaturas se lanzaron rápidamente hacia Darius, con la intención de matarlo, pero Darius dándose cuenta de esto salto al aire y luego envío onda de fuego desde sus hachas haciéndolas chillar de dolor, pero este no lo dejo así y con sus hacas empezó a destrozarlos uno a uno.

Primero destrozo a varios de ellos con sus hacas, las que se acercaron a sus costados envío una onda de calor que las hizo retorcerse del dolor para que luego los rematara con varios cortes desde sus hachas.

Luego a otro grupo de se acercaba desde su izquierda, pero soltando un poderoso grito una gran cantidad de llamas de color verde lo cubrió y el rápidamente se dirigió al grupo destrozándolos y calcinándolos sin piedad.

Y al ultimo grupo que se dirigió hacia él, pero él los mato de uno a uno.

Al primero lo parto a la mitad, al segundo le quemo la mitad de cuerpo antes de que con sus armas los hiciera cientos de pedazos, al tercero lo agarro de sus tentáculos y lo lanzo contra otros dos antes de enviar una oleada de llamas que los hicieron cenizas, al sexto lo destrozo con sus hachas sin piedad y los últimos tres, los miro antes de lanzarse contra ellos.

Corto al primero con sus hachas envueltas en fuego, luego con las partes restantes rápidamente se cubrió de un ataque del segundo y tercero, luego de eso se dirigió a una enorme velocidad hacia ellos. Pero las criaturas sabían que no debían dejarlo acercarse, así que, rápidamente enviaron varios de sus tentáculos hacia Darius, pero él los esquivo o los corto sin piedad.

Rápidamente y con la mayor parte de su velocidad Darius se dirigió hacia ellos y antes de que el que estaba hacia su derecha le volviera a atacar con sus tentáculos, este le lanzo una de sus hachas haciendo que choque con la pared. La otra viendo que su fin era inevitable, este le empezó a enviar ataques desesperados hacia Darius, pero el los desviaba o los cortaba con su hacha restante y antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Ya tenía a Darius al frente, pero sin poder hacer nada la criatura vio su fin a monos del berserker de llamas verdes.

Darius se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ultimo de las cosas que quedaban y tomando su otra hacha, lo destrozo en pedazos rápidamente y por último lanzo una de sus hachas al aire y lanzo por sus manos una gran cantidad de llamas que redujeron a cenizas.

Luego de que termino se fijó en Perseo y solo sonrío por lo que vio.

Perseo estaba masacrando a todos a una enorme velocidad con su espada/guaña destrozando a sus oponentes, pero Darius se fijo en algo muy importante y eso era que Perseo no tenia tanta fuerza como lo contaban sus leyendas.

Pero lo que, si tenía era una velocidad considerable, mas aparte de eso una gran velocidad y también podía ¿volar? Para lanzar diferentes ataques hacia sus oponentes y gracias a su espada/guadaña esta le permitía que con un solo golpe mortal acabar con sus oponentes sin la necesidad de quemarlos como hizo Darius para asegurarse de que estaban muertos.

Darius vio con curiosidad como de las sandalias de Perseo salían unas pequeñas alas y sonrío.

'uno de los regalos de los dioses ah, Perseo para que matara a la gorgona medusa, las sandalias del dios Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses' pensó viendo como Perseo se enfrentaba a las criaturas con su movilidad superior.

Esta era la principal razón por la que Perseo tenia la ventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su movilidad. Él podía moverse de en diferentes direcciones y no estar limitado a un solo enfoque.

El suelo.

Con estas sandalias Perseo podía elevarse y atacar utilizando las paredes como medio de impulso, la tierra naturalmente y el aire.

Por eso es qué él estaba moviéndose, de una manera muy difícil de seguir pues el utilizando su ventaja, él se estaba impulsando con las paredes de izquierda a derecha, mientras que le lanzaba con su espada/guadaña ataques mortales matando rápidamente a sus oponentes dejando solo pedazos de sus oponentes.

Sus ataques consistían en utilizando las paredes del lugar impulsarse y lanzar un ataque mortal hacia sus oponentes, pero no importa de que forma intentaban a atacar a sus oponentes no podían ponerle un dedo, porque cuando atacaban a la izquierda el ya estaba en la derecha, cuando iban por la izquierda el ya estaba hacia abajo y cuando lo atacaban hacia abajo el ya estaba en el techo descendiendo para de un ataque mortal.

Repitiendo este patrón una y otra vez logro acabar con todos en cuestión de tan solo unos momentos dejando impresionado a Darius, pero algo andaba mal pues caster estaba sonriendo tétricamente con cada criatura que mataban.

'que esta planeando este bastardo' gruñendo algo le dijo a Darius que debía a detener a caster pase lo que.

Siguiendo lo que le dijeron sus instintos, fue rápidamente a atacar a caster, pero.

**Chapoteo.**

Ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera lograrlo.

La sangre y los restos de los cuerpos de las criaturas se estaban juntando en dos cuerpos gigantescos ante la atenta mirada de Darius y Perseo que lo miraban impactado, pero sin poder hacer nada pues la sangre y otras cosas no les permitía ver bien, lo que estaba haciendo caster.

Aplaudiendo para llamar su atención caster empezó a sonreír poco a poco para luego hablar "muy caballeros parece que les gusto el aperitivo, bien ahora. **Que les parece si empezamos con el plato principal"** termino con una risa maniaca, viendo como los restos de sus creaciones se fusionaban poco a poco formando una nueva criatura.

Todo ante la mirada furiosa de Darius y Perseo que los podían gruñir por su error de dejar que caster hiciera otro movimiento que les podría costar toda la pelea.

Cuando la sangre y los pedazos de las criaturas terminaron de fusionarse, ahora vieron como se empezaban a despejar el humo de color rojo y cuando se despejo solo pudieron pensar en una cosa.

'mierda'.

Pero porque los dos estaban tan impactados, muy sencillo.

Es porque había unos monstruos gigantes hechos de tentáculos con sus brazos deformados y múltiples ojos en su cuerpo, una gigantesca altura de casi cuatro metros, y tenía también una boca en su abdomen y por último en sus pies o donde deberían estar sus pies, lo que había eran unos tentáculos muy grotescos los cuales tenían unos picos saliendo de sus ventosas.

"bueno caballeros" hablo caster inclinándose levemente "aquí esta su plato principal. Disfrútenlo" termino con una risa maniaca.

Luego de eso las criaturas rugieron y saltaron hacia Darius y Perseo que los miraron con desprecio y al igual que ellos se adelantaron a pelear.

**Con Darius.**

Darius estaba chocando golpes a una enorme velocidad contra la criatura.

Un golpe hacia su cabeza desde la derecha lo hizo agacharse y contraataco con su hacha izquierda, pero la criatura lo bloqueo con sus tentáculos y rápidamente con uno de sus múltiples tentáculos lo tomo del pie y haciéndolo girar varias veces en el aire antes de lanzarle hacia el muro, pero rápidamente Darius se levanto y esquivo un golpe que le iba a atravesar el cuerpo.

'que diablos invoco este bastardo, tch. Si tan solo tuviera todo mi poder, pudiera aplastarlo con facilidad' pensó Darius esquivando, desviando y contraatacando con varios golpes el también, pero la criatura se empezaba a adaptar a su estilo de combate. Pero aun así Darius siguió atacando.

Golpe tras golpe, choque tras choque, contraataque contra contraataque. Darius se dio cuenta de que si esto seguía hacia iba a perder y utilizar mana era muy arriesgado con la poca cantidad que tenía.

Pero.

**Gruñido.**

**Pooomm.**

**Choque.**

Esta cosa no le dio tiempo para nada y gruñendo molesto utilizo su mana para acabar con esto. Emitiendo un fuerte rugido se lanzo contra esa cosa con tentáculos que por primera vez en la pelea lo vio con un poco de temor, pero a Darius no le importo nada de eso.

Desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad Darius se adelantó y rápidamente le lanzo un ataque hacia la derecha con todas sus fuerzas cortándole uno de sus brazos.

La criatura emitió un fuerte rugido de dolor y viendo entre; molesto, preocupado y asustado a Darius lo ataco con diferentes ataques con su brazo restante y tentáculos.

**Choque, choque, choque, choque. Cortando carne, choque, choque, choque, salpicando carne.**

en medio de un poderoso intercambio de golpes, Darius logro cortar diferentes tentáculos y el brazo restante de la bestia, la cual desesperado le lanzo ataque de nuevo con sus tentáculos con la intención de distraerlo y regenerarse. Pero Darius rápidamente le lanzo un ataque de fuego, calcinando los tentáculos y antes de que la criatura pudiera continuar peleando.

**Choque.**

Lanzándose a una enorme velocidad lo empujó hacia la pared con su cuerpo cubierto en fuego y rápidamente lo agarro de su cabeza o lo que sea que sea esa cara deforme con sangre saliendo de sus orificios en la cara.

Pero bueno lo importante es que cuando lo tomo de su cabeza, emitió un fuerte rugido y le arranco la cabeza y la destruyo con sus llamas, para posteriormente hacerlo pedazos a puros cortes y golpes brutales, dejando pedazos cayendo por el lugar, mientras Darius poco a poco se empapaba de la sangre su enemigo.

Y con un fuerte rugido casi como el de un animal, el fuego verde lo termino de consumir a él y al resto del cuerpo de la criatura.

**¡ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**

Un fuerte rugido se produjo del lugar en donde estaba Darius con los restos de las criaturas. En donde Darius la destrozo sin piedad, pero en el fuego de color verde no se veía nada.

Pero.

**Paso, paso.**

Se pudo ver a alguien salir del mar de llamas y cuando salió se pudo ver quien salió victorioso y ese.

**Paso.**

Era.

**Paso.**

Darius III el solo gruñía molesto y dijo unas palabras antes de dirigirle una mirada a caster "muy bien, definitivamente odio los tentáculos" luego le dirigió su mirada a caster "muy bien *gruñido* quien mierda sigue".

**Con Perseo en el mismo momento que Darius inicio la pelea.**

Luego de que caster a través de los trozos de los monstruos que el mato, ahora delante de él había una criatura aún más monstruosa y solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa 'malditos magos y sus hechizos raros'.

Pero no tubo tiempo de pensar en alguna otra cosa, pues la criatura rugió y le salto encima, pero Perseo rápidamente se lanzo hacia un lado y rápidamente con su espada/guadaña ataco a uno de los costados de la criatura, haciéndole una pequeña herida.

La criatura rugió molesta y le lanzo varios ataques con sus tentáculos, pero no importa de que manera ataca a Perseo este lo lograba esquivar con sus zapatillas divinas, el contra atacaba haciéndole cortes con su espada/guadaña haciéndole mucho daño pues esta espada/guadaña era un arma anti-monstruo/anti-divina.

Choque tras choque, golpe tras golpe, herida tras herida, la criatura estaba cayendo por su gran cantidad de heridas, pero no importa que clase de ataques le envió a Perseo este las esquivaba.

La criatura molesta esta vez arremetió atacando hacia todas las direcciones con sus tentáculos, pero Perseo los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad, aun así, intentaba acercarse a la criatura para darle un golpe definitivo. Pero no lograba nada.

Al por el rabillo del ojo le llamo la atención y vio como uno de los tentáculos de la criatura se dirigía hacia él. Rápidamente se agacho bajo el golpe, pero abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta de que varios tentáculos se dirigían por todos lados hacia las partes vitales de su cuerpo.

Apretando los dientes desvió los ataques como podía.

El primero iba hacia sus costillas, pero rápidamente los desvió con el mango de su espada/guadaña, otro se dirigía hacia su cabeza, pero lo corto con su espada, otros tres se dirigían desde abajo, pero rápidamente los hizo pedazos con unos cuantos ataques de su espada, luego otros cuatro se dirigían desde arriba, pero aun así logro destruirlos y desviarlos. A los primeros tres los hizo pedazos con su espada y el ultimo lo esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás.

Perseo se dio cuenta de que si esto seguía así iba a morir, así que decidió ir enserio.

Rápidamente uso él poco mana que tenía y desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, la criatura intento detenerlo, pero con un rápido ataque de su espada le corto una de los brazos a la criatura haciendo que esta suelte un poderoso rugido. Pero no contento con solo córtale un brazo, Perseo se impulso con el techo y le hizo una herida en el pecho, volvió a impulsarse y le hizo una herida en la espalda.

Otro impulso un corte en la garganta, otro impulso, le corto una pierna, luego de eso Perseo cubierto de la sangre de su enemigo, mientras este lo veía aterrorizado lo miro con ojos frio y rápidamente volvió a desaparecerse.

**Corte en sus costillas, corte en sus talones, corte en sus ojos, cortes en sus costados.**

**Corte, corte, corte, corte, corte, corte, corte, corte, corte, corte.**

Cuando se volvió a ver a la criatura le faltaba la cabeza, sus entrañas estaban saliéndose y sus brazos no existían al igual que unas de sus piernas y un Perseo cubierto de sangre, se impulso por ultima vez con una de las paredes antes de ir hacia el corazón de la criatura.

**Atravesando carne.**

Un agujero de tamaño considerable y de ese mismo agujero salió Perseo con el corazón de criatura todavía latiendo. Cuando estaba cayendo hacia el suelo Perseo hizo girar su espada/guadaña en sus manos antes de que cuando iba a chocar con el suelo.

**Atravesando carne**.

Le atravesó el corazón con su espada haciendo que la criatura a sus espaldas diera un ultimo grito antes de caer muerto.

Luego se fijó si Darius estaba bien y vio que así era. Luego de dirigió una mira fría a caster y al igual que Darius le dedico unas palabras.

"quien sigue".

Luego de que ambos servants hablaran se quedaron viendo fijamente a caster y antes de que este pudiera conjurar otro hechizo escucho las palabras de su master diciéndole que era mejor que se fueran.

Este les dedico una mirada de odio a los dos servants ante de que una gran cantidad de sangre se alzara del suelo para ocultar su escape, luego de que desapareció Perseo y Darius solo apretaron los dientes con mucho odio.

"mierda se escapó" gruño Darius molesto.

Perseo solo pudo suspirar "tenemos suerte de que caster fuera tan confiado de dejarnos pelear en parejas, ambos sabemos que si hubiera sido de otra manera ya estaríamos muertos" termino seriamente.

Darius también suspiro "lose, pero maldita sea. Quería acabar con esto y no dejar vivo a este bastardo, solo dios sabe lo que pasara en el futuro y lo que ese psicópata ara".

Perseo asintió entendiendo "lose, pero por ahora sabemos que caster y sus amigos no van a atacar en las cercanías de la ciudad fuyuki y dudo mucho que se esconda de nuevo en lugares así. Así que tendremos de vigilar la ciudad de principio a fin esta vez".

Darius asintió a sus palabras "bueno será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, quiera saber que tal esta Angelica y Julián".

Perseo asintió y ambos se dirigieron al final de la cueva para decirle a los demás lo que le paso a caster y también ver que tal están los demás.

Una sorpresa se llevó ambos cuando salieron de la cueva y también cuando se encontraron con los demás y ver su estado y que tal quedaron con su pelea con los demás servants.

**Batalla final con Julián y Angelica.**

Luego de que ambos se fueran por el pasillo que les abrió caster, ahora mismo estaban Julián y Angelica estaban afuera de la cueva donde estaban los servants de ambos equipos peleando.

Luego de que salieron de la cueva Julián miraba seriamente a su oponente, mientras que este solo los miraba con una sonrisa enferma.

"bueno, bueno ya estamos aquí" dijo nishiri y luego su mira se posó en Angelica "ahora *risita* que era eso de romperme la cara a puros eh".

Angelica solo lo vio con una sonrisa oscura y le dijo "quien dice que son solo palabras" luego de eso una especie de portal surgió de donde estaban sus manos antes de lanzar un golpe cargado de mana.

El sujeto lo vio confundido antes de frete de sus ojos apareciera la misma distorsión y antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

**¡pumm!**

Un fuerte golpe resonó por el lugar, mientras a nishiri le salió un poco de sangre por la comisura de sus labios por el golpe que le dio Angelica.

Nishiri solo retrocedió rápidamente hacia atrás esta vez mirando a Angelica seriamente, pero con una sonrisa enferma en su rostro.

Limpiándose la sangre en sus labios nishiri hablo para que nuestra waifu rubia lo escuchara "bueno, bueno, tengo que decir que eres peligrosa mi joven dama, si hubieras tenida un arma me hubieras matada *mirada seria* definitivamente tendré que quitarle las extremidades si quiero hacerte mi esclava personal" cuando termino de hablar saco unas espadas que desprendía una cantidad considerable de mana.

Julián miro atentamente estas armas y se dio cuneta 'un código místico' pensó un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer "Angelica ten cuidado, ese sujeto tiene un código místico y no sabemos que puede hacer" le susurro por el comunicador que le dio a ella.

Angelica solo asintió a sus palabras y viendo seriamente a nishiri se puso seria y reforzo su cuerpo con mana hasta el límite y Julián rápidamente imito su acción.

Nishiri por otro lado los miro con una sonrisa y dijo "ahora" de repente apareció en frente de Angelica, ante su mirada atónita **"comencemos esta masacre" **y le lanzo un ataque con su espada**.**

Angelica utilizando la magia de espacio temporal, desplazo a nishiri unos metros detrás de ella y rápidamente y dibujando unas runas en el aire un ataque de energía mágica salió disparada hacia nishiri.

Nishiri ya sabiendo como es que luchan estos niños y sabiendo mas o menos como contrarrestar esta magia y viendo como el ataque que le lanzo Angelica se movió hacia otro lado y rápidamente se lanzo hacia ella de nuevo.

Pero.

Una piedra de considerable tamaño salió desparada a una enorme velocidad rosándole su mejilla dejándole un pequeño rastro de sangre y se fijo en el chico que tenia un portar de gran tamaño detrás de él, del cual salían diferentes objetos hacia él.

Rápidamente reforzó su cuerpo y retrocedió, mientras poco a poco desviaba los ataques de Julián. Pero el no era el único contra el que tenía que pelear.

Detrás de el otro portal se abrió y salió Angelica con sus puños reforzados de mana listo para atacar a nishiri, pero este se dio cuenta y como podía intentaba defenderse contra ambos hermanos, pero le estaban dando demasiada dificultad.

´bueno´ pensó nishiri, mientras su sonrisa enferma volvía a su cara 'es hora de utilizar algunos viejos trucos'.

Julián estaba atacando a distancia y dejando aperturas para que Angelica acabara con nishiri, pero algo le dijo que no andaba bien y más cuando vio a nishiri con una sonrisa enferma, por lo que le advirtió a Angelica que se retirara.

Angelica estaba mientras tanto estaba tratando de golpear al imbécil, pero la idiota tenía mucha habilidad como para bloquearla a ella y a su hermano, pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Angelica aléjate de ese sujeto ahora, esta demasiado confiado" pero antes de que Julián le diga otra advertencia, Angelica vio como saco algo muy conocido por alguien muy cercano a Julián y su padre.

Las llaves negras de los ejecutores de la iglesia.

Y rápidamente se agacho ante un ataque que iba hacia su cabeza, luego salto hacia atrás para esquivar diferentes ataques con las llaves negras y por último cuando nishiri le lanzo otro conjunto de las llaves negras y rápidamente abrió un portal y estas llaves fueron desviadas hacia nishiri, que este mismo bloqueo con otro conjunto de las llaves de los ejecutores.

Nishiri miro a ambos con una sonrisa enferma y ambos gruñeron al parecer el también tenia sus cartas bien guardadas.

Pero eso no se quedaría así, Angelica empezó a dibujar diferentes runas en el aire y murmurando un hechizo rápidamente estas runas se dirigieron a una enorme velocidad a nishiri, pero este lo iba a esquivar, pero rápidamente al frente de las runas apareció otro portal y desapareció dejando alerta a nishiri de donde iban a aparecer.

'donde estan' luego vio como varios portales se abrían a su alrededor 'de frente, no detrás' gruñendo levemente por que cuando se defendió de los ataques en esas direcciones no salió nada, pero luego detecto algo saliendo de uno de los portales en sus costados y sonrió '¡en mis costados!' rápidamente se aparto del lugar de imparto y e dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo ponerse alarmado 'es una piedra, pero donde esta'.

Y su pregunta fue contestada.

"encima de ti imbécil *sonrisa*".

Para cuando escucho lo que dijo Angelica ya era demasiado tarde. Las runas ya estaban sobre su cabeza y estas se iluminaron y entonces.

**¡booom!**

Una pequeña explosión se produjo donde estaba nishiri haciendo aparecer una pantalla de humo y dejando a una Angelica con una sonrisa arrogante.

Julián también vio aliviado que su hermana no tenía ningún rasguño y no tenía ninguna herida, aunque también le sorprendió el progreso de Angelica sobre la magia de su familia, pero él sabía algo y eso era que nishiri no estaba muerto. Si por algo eran conocidos los ejecutores eran por ser duros de matar.

Una voz interrumpió los triunfos y pensamientos de los hermanos Ainsworth "admito" comenzó la voz "que eso casi me mata, realmente estoy sorprendido por que hayan podido herirme, pero" de la cortina de humo surgió nishiri con unas cuantas heridas y una sonrisa mientras su espada se iluminaba de un color azul "eso no volverá a suceder".

Julián se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz la espada y le grito a Angelica rápidamente "esquívalo ahora".

Justo cuando Angelica termino de escuchar estas palabras abrió un portal detrás de ella para luego que unos metros atrás apareciera ella con una herida en su hombro.

Y justo en el lugar donde estaba. Nishiri estaba sonriendo y mirando a Angelica con una sonrisa demente.

Angelica hablo por su comunicador y le transmitió su duda a Julián "que diablos hace ese código místico, si no me hubiera lanzado con refuerzo al portal me hubiera partido a la mitad".

Julián se quedo un momento en silencio con varias dudas en su mente "ese código místico posee varias funciones. Pero no sé cuáles son, pero por lo que veo es que veo. Su principal habilidad es dejar imanes secundarios en el cerebro haciéndonos creer nuestro a su oponente que este frete a nosotros cuando no es así".

Angelica solo gimió "genial, el imbécil tiene algo perfecto para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en lo que no estamos especializados y para el colmo tiene ventaja con esa maldita cosa y ahora que hacemos, nos retiramos o atacamos a distancia".

Julián se quedo de nuevo otro momento en silencio y hablo ya habiendo formado un plan "creo que no es necesario que ataques a distancia o que tengas que retirarte, creo que tengo algo que puede funcionar, pero para que funcione tienes que dejar que se acerque a ti lo suficiente".

Angelica parpadeo, pero sabia que si hablaban de más nishiri se daría cuenta de que están tramando algo asique solo dijo "en ese caso te confió mi vida" luego de eso salto hacia nishiri quien de nuevo le envió las llaves negras hacia ella solo para que ella los volviera a desviar con su magia espacio temporal.

Julián se quedó sorprendió un poco por la confianza que le tenia su hermana en el después de todo desde hace unos años que ellos dos no tenían la misma relación que tenia cuando eran niños, pero sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento para esto.

El estaba viendo el momento justo en el que nishiri activara de nuevo el poder de su código místico y cuanto más los veía pelear y mas pensaba mas se daba cuenta de los poderes del código místico 'ya veo, así que en esto consiste su poder. Su poder en si no es dejar imágenes residuales, sino que manipula la mente de los enemigos para crear una imagen imaginaria de donde está el objetivo, esto por si solo es fácil de evitar con ciertos hechizos de defensa para la mente. Pero es más complicado que eso; lo que en realidad hace es a través del sentido de la vista enviar una onda de mana casi imperceptible haciendo que el oponente no pueda ver hacia donde se movió, pero al parecer la imagen no es eterna y tiene un limite de tiempo de solo unos cuantos segundos, mierda. A cuantos de sus oponentes mato con solo este truco' pensó realmente aterrado si hubiera combatido el solo y lo hubiera matado sin que se dé cuenta.

Suspirando se agradeció mentalmente a si mismo y a Perseo por decirle que le pidiera ayuda a Angelica 'en serio, gracias a los cielos no hice este ataque solo. Solo dios sabe que nos hubiera pasado a mi y a los demás'.

Julián se salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una pequeña onda de mana, casi imperceptible siendo liberada de la espada y entonces lo supo.

Era la hora.

**Antes de que Julián ejecute el plan con Angelica.**

Cuando Angelica le dijo a Julián que confiaba en el rápidamente se lanzó hacia el combate contra nishiri, este le siguió el juego.

Los dos se encontraron, pero Angelica no era tonta y sabia que peleando cuerpo a cuerpo iba a perder, por eso antes de lanzarse a atacar a nishiri dejo un portal detrás de ellas y luego lo activo.

Del portal salieron volando diferentes objetos imbuidos con mana, hacia nishiri que este miraba con molestia y junto con los objetos que se acercaban a nishiri. Angelica rápidamente ataco en conjunto con los objetos haciendo que nishiri de nuevo este en un aprieto pues, ahora (de nuevo) tenia que lidiar con dos oponentes al mismo tiempo y si se descuidaba con una el otro lo mata con un golpe.

Angelica lo ataco con una ráfaga de golpes que el esquiaba en constante movimiento pues también tenía que esquivar los objetos que salían volando del portal, mientras seguía esquivando y contratacando a los golpes de Angelica y los objetos del portal.

Pero Angelica salto al aire y rápidamente subiendo unas de sus piernas al aire, mientras caía en dirección hacia donde estaba nishiri; al cual sus instintos le gritaron que se alejara del lugar y rápidamente lo hizo.

Cuando Angelica bajo su pierna en el lugar donde estaba hace un segundo.

**¡PUUUUMMMMMM!**

Un cráter de tamaño considerable se abrió donde golpe con el talón de su pie, haciendo que tanto Julián como nishiri sintieran un escalofrío por la espalda. Dios apare al sujeto que se case con Angelica si la hace enojar.

**Con shirou y los de camino a la batalla.**

Mientras nuestro querido protagonista se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de saber Lily (arturia) que por alguna razón tenia el rostro muy rojo y con vapor saliendo de sus oídos y también ante la mirada molesta de las servants de shirou y sakura y también sorprendentemente estheno y Euryale que no sabían el porqué de esto.

A shirou por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío como si en el futuro muy cercano algo malo le fuera a pasar.

'aunque ahora que lo pienso la cintura de Lily es muy blandita y suave y también por alguna razón muy blanda' mientras pensaba esto distraídamente shirou empezó a manosear sus pechos.

Si señores shirou estaba agarrando los pequeños pechos de saber Lily y este era ignorante de esto, mientras que las demás no lo eran.

'estúpido sempai si querías tocar pechos, entonces solo me tenías que preguntar' pensó sakura con un gran puchero en su rostro y agitano sus brazos de izquierda a derecha.

Mientras que los hombres pues, tenían otros tipos de pensamientos.

'ese si es un verdadero hombre' pensó karna (lancer) con lágrimas en los viendo a shirou siguiendo amasando los pechos de saber Lily (arturia) con mucha destreza.

'eres mi ídolo' pensó Astolfo con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a shirou como el mejor hombre, entre todos los hombres.

Mientras que las chicas tenían otro pensamiento.

'shirou pervertido' pensaron todas viendo con cierta envidia a saber Lily y como esta poco a poco parecía a ¿disfrutarlo? Bueno parece que tenemos a pervertidas en secreto.

**Volviendo al combate.**

Luego de que Angelica le lanzara el ataque con su pierna a nishiri que este esquivo, esta rápidamente se recupero y se lanzo de nuevo a atacar con diferentes golpes y contrataques a nishiri, pero sin importar que Angelica le lanzaba no le hacía nada ni lograba acertarle un golpe.

Pero nishiri estaba igual o peor que Angelica, el no lograba hacerle ni un solo rasguño a Angelica, pero no importa la manera en la que atacaba a la mocosa, esta chica ya se estaba empezando a adaptar a sus movimientos y eso no era bueno.

'bien, basta de juegos. Es hora de tener un nuevo juguete' luego de pensar esto activo la función de su código místico.

Y entonces observo como Angelica solo lo veía en el mismo lugar y rápidamente poniendo mas mana en sus pies, rápidamente se impulso para matar a Angelica con su siguiente ataque.

Pero.

El apareció en el aire.

'¡NANI!'.

Y entonces observo a Julián y apretó los dientes, por la chica se había olvidado por completo del maldito mocoso y eso era un error de novato que no había corregido hasta ahora.

Luego de que Julián vio como nishiri activaba la función de su código místico, enviando una pequeña pulsación de mana. Interrumpió el fuljo que se dirigía hacia su cerebro para distorsionar la realidad ante el y cuando parpadeo vio como nishiri atacaba a Angelica que no se movía del lugar donde estaban esperando el movimiento de su oponente.

Julián justo antes de que nishiri atacara a Angelica, abrió un portal en medio de ellos dos. Que nishiri ignoro rápidamente y gracias a eso termino en el cielo.

Luego de eso vio como el efecto del código místico se desasió y le hablo a Angelica para que reaccionara.

"¡Angelica encima de ti, acabalo ahora!" y mientras le gritaba está él estaba dibujando con runas un ataque de gran potencia de fuego.

Angelica estaba confundida hace un segundo se estaba enfrentado con nishiri y al siguiente el sujeto estaba cayendo a una gran cantidad de altura solo porque Julián hizo algo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo empezó a cantar un ataque de gran magnitud y cuando termino al mismo tiempo que Julián, estos dos abrieron un portal donde estaba nishiri justo encima de el y cuando vio la mirada impactada de nishiri solo Angelica pensó 'trágate esto maldito' y les lanzo el ataque.

**¡BOOOOM!**

**¡CRAAARRRRKKK!**

Cuando el ataque impacto contra nishiri, lo impulso hacia el suelo y luego exploto haciendo que el suelo debajo de él se agrietara.

Angelica por alguna razón hizo que uno de sus sellos de comando estuviera listo para invocar a uno de sus servants y valla razón que tuvo, cuando el humo se despejo sosteniendo a nishiri estaba uno de sus servants heridos y mirándola con odio antes de salir corriendo con nishiri a dios sabe dónde.

Julián se acercó a su hermana y la miro un poco confuso y enojado "porque no invocaste a tus servants con un sello de comando"

Angelica lo miro un poco molesta por su pregunta "no lo hice, porque puede que estén igual de heridos o peor. Lo hice en forma de amenaza ya que por como vi el estado de ese sujeto y por cómo me miraba, uno de mis servants le debió haber dejado en ese estado".

Julián asintió entendiendo y dijo en leve "lo siento" y Angelica solo asintió con su cabeza dando entender que entendió y justo cuando iba a ir a la cueva por los demás.

**Ruido sordo, ruido sordo, ruido sordo.**

Aparecieron tres servants desconocidos justo detrás de ellos.

Julián y Angelica se tensaron de repente sintiendo el peligro y la desventaja y mas sintiendo el poder que exudaban dos de estos servants, mientras que el tercero les dio un mal presentimiento.

La chica de pelo blanco y ojos rojos que esta en el hombro del gigante gris les hablo "que paso aquí y quienes son ustedes dos".

Julián no iba a decir nada e invocar a sus servants en silencio, pero Angelica volteo y le negó con la cabeza le iba a preguntar porque y se fijo que el mas bajo de los tres servants tenía un rifle francotirador apuntando directo en su frete.

La chica los siguió mirando con una pequeña sonrisa y les volvió a hablar "date prisa y habla, a assassin no le gustan los mentirosos, ni tampoco les gusta muchos los magos".

Angelica se adelanto y se presento sin miedo "mi nombre es Angelica Ainsworth y soy una master igual que tu en la guerra del grial".

Illya vio a la chica con una sonrisa le agradaba "tu eres o muy valiente o muy estúpida. Dime porque revelaste algo tan importante" le pregunto curiosa.

Angelica le sonrió de vuelta "porque de haberlo querido ya estaríamos muertos, no es así. Master de la familia Einzbern".

Ahora sí que a Illya le agrada esta chica, no bajo su guardia y tampoco vio movimientos extraños en ella, pero igualmente la chica la observaba atentamente ya habiendo preparado un sello de comando para invocar a su servants de inmediato si ella o alguno de ellos hacia algún movimiento raro.

Illya asintió para si misma, hasta que recordó algo muy importante. Su nombre.

'Ainsworth, Ainsworth, Ainsworth, Ainsworth, Ainsworth…. ¡ah!' nuestra querida loli se dio cuenta de algo muy importante y eso era quien era Angelica Ainsworth.

No era que fuera una de las pocas miembros del clan que existían, tampoco era que fuera un usuario de magia de desplazamiento temporal. ¡no! No era nada de eso era otro motivo más importante para Illya.

Esta chica era una de las enamoradas de ¡su! Onii-chan.

Bajándose rápidamente de los hombros de Heracles se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente y empezó a verla de izquierda a derecha y viendo fijamente muchas partes curvilíneas de su cuerpo.

Angelica por otro lado estaba muy confundida, porque de la nada esta niña la estaba viendo con envidia y celos. Tal vez sea por sus encantos.

'*suspiro* ojalá shirou los notara' se dijo a si misma mientras pensaba en su amado pelirrojo y entonces sintió como el tocaba sus pechos.

**Parpadeo, parpadeo.**

Cuando Angelica y los demás miraron a Illya tenía sus manos sobre los grandes pechos de Angelica…. Sobándolos con envidia.

Angelica se sonrojo y rápidamente le quito las manos de sus pechos a esta niña y se los tapo, mientras la apuntaba con un dedo "t-t-t-tú que estás haciendo eso, pervertida".

Illya solo la miro con envidia, pero su mirada paso a una de superioridad cuando dijo "hmp, mi onii-chan prefiere a las lindas como yo".

Angelica la vio a un sonrojada y le grito "¡a quien diablos le importa eso y además a mi que me importa tu hermano, yo ya tengo a alguien mejor en mente!".

Ilya solo suspiro aliviada "ufff, que bien, pensé que te gustaba mi onii-chan shirou" termino con una mirada sonrojada nuestra querida loli.

Angelica asistió y dijo "exactamente no me gus- ¡espera un maldito momento, como que tu onii-chan es shirou!" termino gritando Angelica impactada.

Ilya solo la miro como si fuera una idiota "claro que lo es y ahora que se, que no eres competencia no tengo de preocuparme ahora, shu, shuu, vete si quieres" termino moviendo sus manos con desdén.

Angelica solo la miro en shock un segundo mas antes de fulminarla con la mirada "quien te dijo que shirou te pertenece, a el obviamente no le gustan las niñas como tu" luego saco sus pechos y curvas con orgullo "les gustan las mujeres maduras como yo niña, asique admite tu derrota".

Ilya solo la vio aún más molesta "pfff, a quien le gustarían esos pechos de baca".

Ahora era Angelica la enojada "como me dijiste, pecho plano".

Ilya la vio muy furiosa al igual que Angelica y de repente se lanzaron a pelear.

**Con los servants justo después de salir de la cueva.**

Justo cuando todos salieron de la cueva y vieron que todos estaba bien, voltearon hacia donde estaban Angelica y Julián, y lo que vieron los hizo tener una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

Justo delante de ellos, estaban Angelica y una niña de pelo blanco y ojos rojos ambas chicas siendo sostenidas por los hombres presente lo mas extraño era que ellos estaban siendo arrastrados.

Los servants se vieron entre ellos y todos ellos asintieron y fueron a detener a estas niñas para que no destruyeran la ciudad.

Luego de eso cada uno fue a separarlas y cuando lo estaban haciendo ellas se seguían insultando por dios sabe que, pero bueno, luego de que las lograron separar y de que se explicara la situación a los demás de que había pasado. Darius fue a hablar con ellos por el bando de Julián y Angelica, mientras que kiritsugu fue por el bando de Ilya.

Una vez de frente ambos hombres viéndose seriamente uno de ellos hablo para romper el hielo y fue kiritsugu.

"que fue lo paso aquí" fueron sus simples palabras.

Darius lo vio fijamente antes de hablar "antes de responder esa pregunta permite hacer una propia. ¿eres amigo o enemigo?".

Kiritsugu lo siguió viendo de una manera fría y sin vida, pero aun así le respondió "eso depende de lo que halla pasado en este lugar".

Darius asintió y decidió hablar, después de todo el y los demás no se encontraban en condiciones de pelear y si se enfrentaban a ellos es seguro que perderían.

Luego de eso le explico lo que a estado pasando desde hace unos días en la ciudad, las desapariciones, las muertes, los cadáveres que encontraron, lo que descubrieron de caster, como descubrieron donde se encuentra caster. Le con todo guardándose algunas cosas como su combate contras las criaturas de caster.

Luego de que Darius termino de hablar kiritsugu se quedo un momento en silencio antes de asentir y hablar "en ese caso, tu, tus amigos y esa chica Angelica son mis aliados".

Darius lo miro con un poco de curiosidad y le pregunto "como sabes que no te mentí, pude haberlo hecho sabes".

Kiritsugu que tenia una mascara en su cara para ocultar su identidad negó con la cabeza "eso no esta en tu naturaleza" hizo una pausa antes de continuar "además, desde que mencionaste el modus operandi del sujeto y su clase, supe que no estabas mintiendo".

Darius asintió entendiendo su punto, pocas palabras kiritsugu le dijo que él ya se había enfrentado a caster y lo había derrotada. Pero también tenía otra duda "respóndeme algo antes de irte" kiritsugu se detuvo a mitad de su caminata y asintió sin darse vuelta "porque no dijiste el nombre de Julián también".

Kiritsugu no se dio vuelta y dio un paso al frente y dijo simplemente "ese chico, hay algo raro en él. No sé qué es, pero hay algo malo, que se a estado cultivando durante años y en cualquier momento va a explotar" luego de eso continua su camino hacia Ilya y los demás para que después de unas palabras estos desaparecieran, no sin que Illya le sacara la lengua a Angelica y que esta se lo devolviera.

Darius se quedo un rato viendo donde estaban los otros servants y luego se dio vuelta y pensó 'asique alguien mas se dio cuenta aparte de Angelica y yo, ese chico Julián por ahora no es peligroso, sim embargo no significa que en el futuro no lo sea'.

Luego de eso todos ellos se dirigieron a buscar a archer (xerxes) y después de borrarle la memoria a la mujer y su hijo se fueron a su casa.

Pero no se fijaron en que alguien en el cielo había visto toda la interacción y esa era caster (Medea).

**Con Medea.**

Luego de haber visto que nada malo había pasado les fue a avisar a los demás que había pasado y quienes estaban detrás de todo esto.

Solo que cuando llego se encontró a un shirou tirado en el suelo, muchos golpes en su cabeza y a unas servants y sakura molestas y una saber Lily (arturia) muy sonrojada tocando con una mirada muy tierna en su rostro y mirando a shirou como si esperara algo más.

Eso la hizo reír, ella ya sabia que la esa chica sakura estaba enamorada de shirou y al parecer otras al igual que ella se estaban enamorando de shirou a un paso lento, solo que aun no se daban cuento de esto.

Y eso la hizo reír tiernamente en su mente.

En verdad actuando así parecían mas adolescentes o adultos jóvenes que habían encontrado el verdadero amor y no sabían como responder a eso. Ellos no actuaban como eres legendarios.

'bueno yo no soy quién para hablar, después de todo solo la primera en caer activamente en su encanto' y ella no se arrepentía de estos pensamientos, después de esa promesa que le hizo con ese sello de comando, ella no tenia dudas de lo que sentía por shirou.

Pero bueno, no era tan tarde y debían entrenar mas a shirou y ser más difíciles con el después de lo que escucho.

'aunque' pensó preocupada 'no se si deba decírselo a él, por cómo actúa shirou a veces ante el peligro, el no dudaría en lanzarse hacia esos sujetos son dudarlo *suspiro* a veces pienso que debería de quitarle ese estúpido ideal' ella siguió ese pensamiento, pero luego una sonrisa tanto orgullosa y amorosa surgido en su rostro, mientras observaba a shirou 'pero si hiciera eso. Jamás podría perdonármelo, después de todo, es el idiota idealista que me salvo del que me enamore' termino sus pensamientos con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse los demás.

Luego de llamar la atención de todos los demás y de que les explicara que fue lo que escucho y quienes habían hablado, claro que esto dejo a shirou sorprendido por saber que dos de sus amigos eran magos, pero también aliviado porque ellos eran buenas personas y se encuentran bien.

Pero también se puso serio al saber que esta pasando en la ciudad y quienes lo estaban causando, pero Medea le dijo que por ahora estos sujetos no se acercarían a fuyuki por los distintos másteres que haya aquí que pudieran detenerlos, claro que después un tiempo de discusión donde shirou quería ir a cazar a esos bastardos, las chicas desestimaron eso con algo muy simple.

El no tenía suficiente preparación.

Shirou todavía no tenía suficiente preparación para enfrentarse a oponentes como eso y más si son servants.

Y el regañadientes acepto esto por ahora.

"bien" empezó a hablar caster (Medea) "es hora de irnos a casa".

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas con fuego en los ojos por ver quien es la persona con la que shirou se iría ahora en la moto.

Pero antes de que pudieran discutir, la capa de caster (Medea) empezó envolver el cuerpo de todos y las motos y cuando parpadearon ya estaban en la casa de shirou.

Berserker (Franky) fue la primera en hablar "como hiciste eso".

Caster (Medea) solo sonrió "es uno de mis hechizos, siempre y cuando haya visto el lugar o halla estado hay puedo teletransportarme hacia ese lugar".

Todos las vieron impresionada, pero sakura se fijó en lo tarde que era y se despidió de los servants de shirou y del propio shirou y al igual que sus servants se fueron directo hacia la residencia matou.

Luego de eso las chicas empezaron el entrenamiento de shirou de nuevo claro solo que esta vez más intensamente.

**Unas horas después con caster (Medea), lancer (scathach) y temptress (semiramis).**

Luego de entrenar con alter ego (okita) con la espada y de que esta al igual que las demás le dieran una paliza y de que descansara y empezara a entrenar de nuevo con el arco y las armas de fuego.

Y ahora estaban shirou y las tres magas de la era de los dioses explicándole diferentes cosas y una de las dudas mas importantes que estaban resolviendo una duda para nuestro joven emiya y esa duda era.

"un humano puede enfrentarse un sirviente" les pregunto shirou a las tres magas de las era de los dioses.

La que le respondió casi al instante fue Medea "de hecho, si es posible".

Shirou la vio impresionada al igual que temptress, pero para scathach no pues ella sabía de runas mágicas que eran capaces mejorar las capacidades físicas hasta estar al nivel de un sirviente, pero para aprenderlas se tomaría mucho tiempo hacer eso. Pero ella vio con interés a Medea pues parece ser que ella tenía un método más seguro y rápido para que shirou lo hiciera.

"qué tipo de método usas" le pregunto scathach interesada "yo estaba pensando en enseñarle runas mágicas a shirou y que después de un tiempo, enseñarle a hacer una runa capaz de mejorar su cuerpo hasta poder enfrentarse a los servants".

Semiramis asintió "yo estaba pensando lo mismo e incluso en algunos códigos místicos para shirou y les iba a pedir su ayuda, para ver si podemos invocar algunas bestias fantasmas para hacerlos".

Medea asintió entendiendo el punto de ambas "en realidad tengo algo que calza justo con la magia de shirou. La proyección y el refuerzo" hizo una breve pausa y se dijo que tanto semiramis y scathach y lo mas importante shirou le estaban prestando atención "veras me fije que shirou usa un tipo diferente de proyección a través de su refuerzo shirou puede ver, la historia, poder y materiales de los que fueron compuesto. Este tipo de proyección lo que hace es que en sí; traza la información en la propia proyección haciendo que el objeto en cuestión guarde incluso casi todo el poder que tenía originalmente".

Semiramis asintió entendiendo, pero todavía tenia su duda "entiendo lo que dices, pero cuál es tu punto".

Medea solo sonrió y dijo "eso es porque yo tengo un tipo de refuerzo especial que puedo enseñarle a shirou que le permitirá obtener el poder de un sirviente".

Pero scathach la interrumpió "y cuál es el, pero en el asunto".

Medea hizo una mueca "el, pero es que, en sí, dependiendo del estilo de combate de shirou esto puedes ser o muy malo o bueno, porque solo aumente su poder hasta tener unas estadísticas de rango D o C. por eso digo que depende mucho de shirou, después de todo yo nunca lo lleve al límite".

Ellas asintieron entendiendo su punto y shirou hablo determinado llamando su atención.

"no te preocupes caster me esforzare para llevarla al límite y hacerlas sentir orgullosas de su alumno" termino viéndolas con una sonrisa.

Las chicas solo sonrieron y empezaron de nuevo el entrenamiento mágico de shirou y después de un tiempo se fueron a dormir así cavando un nuevo día.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Servants de shirou + harem.**

**Saber- Arturia.**

**Lancer- Scathach.**

**Archer- Atalanta.**

**Caster- Medea de colchis. **

**Berserker- Frankenstein.**

**Assassin- Mata Hari.**

**Temptress- Semiramis.**

**Gunner- Francia Drake.**

**Rider- Medea.**

**Shielder- Tamamo no Mae.**

**Shielder 2- Mashu/****Galahad.**

**Monster- Raikou.**

**Ruler- la reina de Francia María Antonieta.**

**Alter ego- Okita souyji.**

**Avenger- Mordred.**

**Saver- Jeanne D Arc-**

**Saber Lily- Arturia Lily.**

**Saber alter- Arturia alter.**

**Lancer 2- Arturia Pendragon.**

**Lancer alter- Arturia alter.**

**Saber roja- Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

Rin Tosaka.

Sakura Matou.

Illyaviel Von Einzbern.

Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Caren Ortencia.

?

?

?

?

?

?

**Servants de Rin.**

**Archer- Emiya.**

**Saber- Héctor de Troya.**

**Caster- Leonardo Da Vinci.**

**Lancer- Leónidas Rey de Esparta.**

**Rider- Ushiwakamaru.**

**Servants de Sakura.**

**Archer- Euryale.**

**Assassin- Estheno.**

**Lancer- Karna.**

**Berserker- Nightingale.**

**Rider- Astolfo.**

**Servants de Luvia **

**Berserker- Lancelot.**

**Caster- Merlín.**

**Archer- Quirón.**

**Rider- Achilles.**

**Saber- Siegfried.**

**Servants de Angelica.**

**Berserker- Darius III.**

**Assassin- Serenity.**

**Caster- Sheeba.**

**Servants de Julián.**

**Archer- Xerces.**

**Berserker- Lu Bu.**

**Assassin- Jackll y hyde.**

**Rider- Perseo.**

**Saber- Carlomagno.**

**Servants de Illya.**

**Berserker- Espartaco.**

**Archer- Heracles.**

**Assassin- Kiritsugu Emiya.**

**Servants de Waver.**

**Rider- Iskandar- Alejandro Magno.**

**Archer- Gengis Kan.**

**Lancer- Romulus Roma.**

**Saber- Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.**

**Servants de Bazett.**

**Lancer- Cu Chulainn.**

**Saber- Fergus Mac Rolch.**

**Assassin- Henri Samson.**

**Berserker- Beowulf.**

**Temptress- Carmilla.**

**Rider- Fionn Mac Cumhail.**

**Hola, chicos y chicas e vuelto con otro capítulo de esta historia y eh aquí una de las primeras peleas que vendrán en el futuro y también díganme que tal las peleas, las escribir bien o mal díganme que tal me quedo el capítulo, sin más me despido.**

**Por cierto, subí otra historia parecen a verla y que tal quedo, ahora si sin mas me voy adios y pasen buen día.**

**Pedro117: gracias por tu apoyo y por no responderte antes.**

**Guest sg: gracias por responderme eso, jejeje, me había confundido.**

**Guest: me agrada que este gustando hasta ahora.**


	10. Chapter 10

**El héroe de la justicia.**

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras.**

"**Hablar normal".**

**'pensamiento'.**

**Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el lector.**

_**Sueños o recuerdos.**_

***acciones de los personajes*.**

**Capítulo 9- una pequeña discusión entre el justiciero, la gorgona y el rey de los caballeros, la historia de los tres reyes y continuando con él entrenamiento mágico.**

Luego de que Medea, Scathach y Semiramis le siguieran enseñando lo básico de la magia a shirou o mejor dicho lo que shirou podía hacer con el refuerzo todos habían quedado en que era suficiente sorpresa por el día de hoy y luego de unos momentos se fueron a dormir.

**Sueño de shirou.**

_Cuando shirou abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en los sueños recurrentes a la vida de sus servants, luego se fijó que delante de él había una chica de pelo morado que estaba en una pequeña isla y que vestía ropas griegas que estaba mirando fijamente hacia el mar con una sonrisa._

_Luego de eso el sueño salto a unos años después y se vio a la joven que había crecido hasta estar en sus vente años y cuando vio su cara supo al instante quien era._

'_rider' pensó nuestro protagonista preocupado, algo de esta situación le daba un mal presentimiento._

_Luego de que pensó en eso se fijó en que estaban en una especie de tembló que adoraba a una diosa y de que rider estaba hincada orándole a la diosa con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que detrás de ella había varias personas de la misma manera, pero ellos no estaban viendo a la estatua de la diosa con veneración, sino que a la que parecían estar alabando era a la chica como si ella, si fuera su diosa._

_Pero la chica o mejor dicho rider era completamente ignorante de eso, como si ella creyera firmemente que era la diosa a la que admiraban por su belleza, pero no podía estar más equivocada._

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo en el sueño o mejor dicho conforme el sueño saltaba a diferentes eventos se veía el cómo la mayor de los que venían al templo eran hombres para admirar a la chica de pelo purpura e incluso hubo varios de ellos que se le declararon a la chica, pero ella los rechazo amablemente diciendo a todos simplemente._

"_soy la sacerdotisa de atenea-sama, lo siento. Pero no puedo aceptar" esa simple respuesta era la que les daba y todos ellos, aunque decepcionados respetaban su decisión y la admiran aún más por su dedicación a la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría._

_Pero Shirou tenía otros pensamientos._

'_espera un momento. Atenea, la chica que todos los hombres venían a admirar… ¡no puede ser!' shirou estaba choqueado, esta era la leyenda de medusa 'pero hay algo raro aquí, pero que es' se dijo a si mismo con leves sospechas, acaso la historia que él conocía no era correcta 'por ahora será mejor que me fije bien en lo que va a pasar. Pero que es este mal presentimiento' termino sus pensamientos muy preocupado shirou._

_Luego de esos pensamientos se fijó en una figura desde los cielos y vio como veía a rider con envidia, bueno eso era nuevo para Shirou un dios sintiendo envidia de una mortal incluso sonaba muy gracioso si se lo preguntan, pero vio también como la diosa negando con la cabeza, parecía negar sus imperfecciones y creer ciegamente que era perfecta y eso sería algo que le costaría mucho a rider más adelante._

_El sueño salto de nuevo, ahora rider estaba en las costas cercanas al templo de atenea y ella está muy feliz de ver el mar, pero cuando shirou y rider se fijaron a lo lejos vieron a un hombre con una barba de tamaño normal, estaba vestido con una toga que parecía fusionarse con los mismísimos mares y en sus manos había un tridente; este sujeto era ni más, ni menos que Poseidón el dios de los mares._

_Pero la impresión tenía shirou y rider no era de un dios digno de elogios y aclamaciones. No. La imagen que ambos estaban viendo era a un hombre que veía lujuriosamente a rider y está asustada de como la miraba Poseidón. Era una mirada oscura llena de deseo, llena de lujuria y llena de un deseo de ¿venganza? Eso no tenía sentido para nuestro protagonista._

_Vio como rider salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el templo de atenea para pedir auxilia de la diosa que tanto confiaba y también pensando que si se acercaba a los aposentos de su diosa Poseidón no se acercaría respetando la propiedad de atenea._

_Pero cuando volteo la mirada hacia atrás con esperanzo vio asustado y atemorizada el cómo Poseidón la seguía con una mirada maligna y una gigantesca sonrisa en su boca a la muchacha. _

_Shirou gruño molesto e intento más de una vez darle un golpe a Poseidón e incluso llego a intentar apuñalarlo varias veces, pero era un sueño, no este era el infierno de como medusa había sido mancillada por Poseidón y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada._

_Vio con impotencia el cómo a pesar de llegar al templo de atenea y de que medusa le pidiera ayuda a gritos, el cómo lo diosa no le respondía y el cómo desde los cielos miraba todo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Pero lo peor para shirou era que no podía apartar la mirada como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera cerrar los ojos y por lo menos, ignorar la escena desagradable que estaba viendo._

_Él estaba intentando apartar los ojos, pero algo lo detuvo._

'_**no los apartes' **__le dijo una voz oscura en su cabeza, llena de pesar como si supiera perfectamente lo que te carguen con pecados que no quieres cargar __**'mira bien esto para que entiendas bien lo que significa el mal, mira atentamente el como una chica inocente callo y se convirtió en un monstruo' **__la voz le seguía diciendo, pero él estaba raseo a aceptar._

'_¡porque demonios debería soportar esto!' rugió en su mente gritándole a la voz con ira, mientras miraba impotente el cómo medusa lloraba y pedía ayuda, mientras la obligaban a hacer cosas muy desagradables._

_La voz suspiro con pesar __**'porque si no lo haces, cuando encuentres a alguien en esa situación que aras, de seguro por intentar comprenderla abandonaras todo de ti para hacerla vivir una falsa ilusión de seguridad, dime Emiya Shirou que harías si vez a alguien que te importa en esta situación' **__termino gruñendo levemente__**.**_

_Shirou se quedó mudo antes sus palabras y no era porque no tenía la respuesta, sino porque tenía miedo de responderla. El de seguro por hacerla sentir amada y hacerla sentir aceptada dejaría todo de él. Sus sueños, esperanzas y lo más importante y que aún no ha descubierto._

_Quien es el._

_Dejaría todo eso por esa persona y todo porque no sabía como lidiar con su dolor, él sabía que por su mentalidad y por lo que le había pasado, era muy probable de qué se enamorara de esa persona y solo porque ella no tenga que pasar por ese camino abandonaría todo de sí._

_Y solo por eso le respondió a la voz oscura afligido 'yo… no quiero responder'._

_Él podía sentir que de alguna manera la voz oscura asentía a sus palabras __**'es ese caso observa y mira bien, Emiya Shirou, este hombre. No este monstruo que vez aquí es venerado como un dios y como un ídolo a seguir, en pocas palabras a los ojos de todos es un héroe, pero eso es una mentira. Eso que vez ahí es el mal Emiya shirou un mal que todo un día aclamaron y reconocieron como un ídolo, ahora quiero que mires como por culpa de ese mal esa muchacha inocente se transformó en un monstruo que no fue recordado como una pobre chica que fue profanada, sino como un monstruo que un "gran héroe" venció y tomo su cabeza como trofeo, mira bien la oscuridad y la verdad de este mundo Emiya Shirou y escucha bien mis palabras. Cuando encuentres un mal así en el mundo no dudes en matarlo, porque si no lo haces ese mismo mal, puede ocasionar algo peor que esto' **__sentencio la voz oscura con sabiduría y shirou mucho a su dolor y tragando, y apretando los dientes miro la escena ante el con rabia._

_Luego de unas cuantas horas de jurar que si se encontraba con Poseidón como espíritu heroico lo torturaría y mataría con sus propias manos hasta que no quedara nada de su mente y que por siempre se quedara grabado el nombre de shirou emiya con miedo no importa donde fuera._

_Luego de que vio las cosas indescriptibles que le hizo Poseidón a medusa ahora mismo ella estaba en el suelo llorando y rogando por ayuda con sus ojos completamente cubiertos en lágrimas y completamente desnuda y manchada de un líquido blanco que salía por diferentes orificios de su cuerpo._

_Shirou solo gruñía de rabia y odio completamente si pudiera viajar al pasado y evitar esto y matar a todos los dioses que eran como Poseidón sin duda alguna lo haría, pero un destello de luz ilumino la habitación haciendo que las lágrimas de medusa pararan y la esperanza brillara en sus ojos por ver a su diosa aparecer y creer que la iba a ayudar._

_Pero la siguiente conversación hizo que shirou odiara sin excepción a todos los dioses griegos e incluso los maldecía abiertamente mientras miraba a Atenea con rabia._

"_A-Atenea-sama *sollozo* es usted" Medusa hablaba como podía entre sus lágrimas._

_Pero la diosa solo la veía indiferente y se acercó a ella, Medusa pensó que la iba a ayudar a vestirse y darle una lección a Poseidón demostrando así que era una diosa justa._

_Pero._

_**Bofetada.**_

"_eh" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Medusa, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

_La diosa solo la vio con furia "tu asquerosa mortal, como te atreves a tentar a un dios con tu cuerpo y para el colmo te atreves a mancillar mi templo"._

"_p-pero y-yo no" se intentaba explicar, pero otro golpe de atenea le callo la boca y más lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos._

_Poseidón, mientras tanto el muy cabron solo se divertía con la escena frente a él, quien diría que la tan aclamada diosa justa Atenea solo sea una hipócrita que esta envidiosa de la belleza de Medusa, realmente "la vida es una cosa rara" esas eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaban por la mente de Poseidón en estos momentos._

_Dirigiendo una mirada asqueada a Medusa que se arrastraba por el suelo le dedico unas palabras "Medusa te atreviste a mancillar mi templo y a tentar a Poseidón, por eso nunca podrás ver ningún mortal a alguien a los ojos o estos se convertirán en piedra"._

_De repente Medusa sintió como un dolor gigantesco se apoderaba de sus ojos antes de gritar de dolor y luego vio como sus ojos habían cambiado de color a unos violetas junto con un rectángulo en el centro._

_Pero las palabras de atenea no habían acabado ahí._

"_segundo tu cuerpo se converti- "pero no termino sus palabras antes de que dos gigantescas voces se escucharan._

"_**que crees que hacen Atenea, Poseidón" **__dijeron dos voces conteniendo toda su furia contenida por lo que habían presenciado._

_Luego de eso la tierra tembló, mientras del cielo caían don figuras hacia el templo de atenea y destrozando el techo aparecieron._

'_son el archer y assassin de sakura, eso quiere decir de que son' pensó nuestro protagonista en shock._

_Si las palabras de shirou eran ciertas estas dos diosas de pequeña estatura eran estheno y Euryale, las dos diosas hermanas de medusa._

_Ambas descendieron con sus armas, estheno estaba apuntando al cuello de Poseidón con su arco y flecha, mientras que Euryale tenía a Atenea tomada del cuello dispuesta a rompérselo en cualquier momento._

_Y eso iban a hacer, pero una voz los interrumpió._

"_basta" la persona detrás de la voz no se podía ver, pero se podía escuchar desde los cielos._

_Atenea sonrió "ya escucharon a Zeus bajen sus armas o sino-" pero ella no continuo porque Zeus la interrumpió._

"_a quien le dije eso fue a ti Atenea y tu Poseidón. La única razón porque sigues respirando, es porque si te mato todos los mares del mundo se descontrolarían y acabarían con la humanidad, pero *gruñido* ni creas que de esto se salen impunes" gruño la voz de Zeus desde los cielos haciendo temblar a su hermano de miedo._

_Bajando el volumen de su voz esta vez se dirigió a estheno y Euryale "señoritas por favor, sé que lo que han hecho estos dos es imperdonable, pero déjalos vivir se los pido"._

_Estheno dudo un poco, pero al final lo hizo y Euryale le siguió y ambas se pusieron al lado de medusa mirando con rabia a ambos dioses._

_Zeus suspiro "Estheno, Euryale y Medusa" mientras hablaba se abrió un portal detrás de ellas "vallan por ese portal, ahí hay una isla desierta la cual podrán habitar, lo que sucedió hoy no debió de pasar, pero lo hecho, hecho esta abandonen estas tierras ahora" Estheno le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Zeus antes de entrar al portal junto a sus dos hermanas, pero nadie se fijó en que atenea seguía murmurando palabras en voz baja._

_Zeus gruño molesto antes de que al templo lo rodeara una luz y fuera arreglado "en cuanto a ustedes dos, se las verán conmigo ahora ¡suban y venga al olimpo de inmediato!" cuando termino los relámpagos plagaban toda la zona circundante los dos dioses se fueron del lugar, pero una mirada maligna estaba en sus ojos sabiendo el resultado de que esas dos se fueran de aquí y perdieran sus adoraciones y aun mejor para ellos sabiendo en lo que convertirían a Medusa por las maldiciones que le puso Atenea en voz baja._

_Luego de eso el sueño volvió a saltar a esta vez unos años después de cuando sucedió el evento, ahora mismo shirou había visto a través de varios saltos del sueño el cómo las hermanas de medusa, había perdido casi todo su poder y no podían defenderse de los agresores que venían a matarlas, pero medusa habiendo entrenado en combate y gracias a sus ojos místicos, los mataba rápidamente, solo dejando piedra de los "héroes" que venían a acabar con los monstruos que se habían apoderado de la isla, sin saber ni dudar de la verdad de estas palabras._

'_porque, porque nadie cuestiona la verdad' se preguntó shirou frustrado._

_La voz oscura fue la que le respondió con unas simples palabras __**'no puedes obligar a alguien que puede ver si no abre los ojos. Eso shirou es lo que pasa aquí, estas personas nunca cuestionaran nada porque sus ojos están cerrados creyendo que esta es la verdad absoluta'.**_

'_no lo entiendo, porque me dices eso' le pregunto confundido._

_La voz suspiro antes de hablar __**'porque si no lo hago creerás que todos pueden ser salvado shirou. Pero dime algo ¿quieres salvar a personas así?".**_

_La pregunta de la misteriosa voz dejo a shirou sin palabras y completamente en shock, la voz tenía razón, el… no quería salvar a estas personas, es más quería matarlas._

_Ante el silencio de shirou la voz volvió a hablar __**"me lo imagine, no quieres hacerlo. Escucha shirou habrá personas así, como dice el dicho son demonios disfrazados de ovejas. Son seres repugnantes que no merecen la más mínima piedad, por eso mira bien la vida de tu servants y no dudes de lo que estas personas a largo plazo son capaces de hacer" **__la voz sentencio y shirou en silencio siguió viendo la vida de su servant._

_Luego de eso se quedó viendo el cómo poco a poco medusa se volvía más experimentada en la lucha y el cómo desarrollo una increíble velocidad, pero luego eso es sueño volvió a saltar esta vez Medusa estaba en una especie de cueva enfrentándose a otro de los "héroes" que venían a derrotarla, pero esta vez había algo distinto en este combate y era que Medusa estaba haciendo sufrir a su víctima cuando antes acababa las peleas lo más rápido posible._

_Sus hermanas la confrontaron ante esto, pero ella desestimo su comentario diciendo en pocas palabras no lo volveré a hacer._

_El sueño volvió a saltar ahora shirou había visto como poco a poco Medusa empezaba a disfrutar matando a sus víctimas y el cómo de sus cuellos bebía su sangre y los mataba y también vio como poco a poco el cuerpo de medusa empezaba a cambiar._

_Su apariencia se estaba volviendo cada vez más el del monstruo de la leyenda y ella siguió y siguió matando, convirtiéndose en un monstruo._

_Shirou le gritaba que se detuviera que abriera los ojos, que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era inútil, eran recuerdos del pasado imposibles de corregir y luego de unos años llego el momento que hizo nacer a gorgona le monstruo que más tarde sería asesinado por Perseo._

_Luego de eso ahora mismo shirou estaba viendo lo que quería decir la voz oscura con que estas personas a largo plazo son unos monstruos que deberían ser asesinados._

_Pero porque piensa eso._

_Porque está viendo a un monstruo gigante compuesto de varias serpientes y otras cosas como reptiles y unos ojos morados en forma de rectángulo mirando fijamente a las dos diosas que lo dieron todo por ella._

_Shirou estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que, si esto no fuera un sueño, no dudaba de que sus manos estuvieran cubiertas de sangre._

_Pero la siguiente conversación le rompió el corazón._

_Estheno mirando fijamente a Gorgón con una mirada vacía solo dijo una cosa "podrías matarnos por favor"._

_La criatura que al principio las vio con molestia ahora las vio con curiosidad "porque quieren eso"._

_La que respondió esta vez fue Euryale "de que sirve vivir ahora, la hermana que queríamos está muerta, no tenemos por qué vivir. Asique, por favor acaba con esto"._

_Una vez que terminaron su explicación la criatura solo sonrió malignamente antes de que su boca se abriera dispuesta a trágaselas._

_Shirou vio esto horrorizado "¡rider no, si haces eso tú!" le grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero esto era un sueño y por mucho que shirou quisiera que lo escuchasen eso no iba a pasar._

_La criatura más rápido de lo que shirou podía ver rápidamente empezó a comer a las dos hermanas solo que, mientras se lo las comía lo hacía de manera lente como para hacerlas sufrir diciendo en pocas palabras que ella ya es un monstruo._

_Shirou solo vio esto impotente todo esto, al final no pudo hacer nada, no pudo salvar a nadie y lo que más le dolía de esto era que no importaba lo que intentara esto siempre quedaría grabado en la historia, siempre viendo a medusa como un monstruo no como la mujer que fue violada por la lujuria y codicia de un dios y fue maldita por la envidia y el odio de una diosa. Pero lo peor de esta historia no era eso; no mis amigas lo peor era que al final Medusa se convirtió en aquel monstruo que la diosa y el dios deseaban que fuera._

_Luego de estos eventos shirou vio como el monstruo Gorgón siguió y siguió matando hasta que ya no había nadie que fuera a su isla, pero un día un joven llego._

_Cuando Gorgón lo vio o más bien, cuando vio los regalos que tenía entro en colera y lo ataco. El joven apenas si podía defenderse, no importa lo que hacía o intentara todo era inútil el monstruo ante el no caía antes nada, es más parecía que estaba jugando con él._

_El joven apenas podía defenderse y apenas podía esquivar varios de sus ataques, pues sabía que si la miraba al monstruo se convertiría en piedra y utilizando su escudo, utilizaba el reflejo de este para predecir sus movimientos._

_Pero el monstruo ya arto de jugar con su presa decidió utilizar unos de sus ataques más fuertes, este ataque consistía en hacerle ver su peor pesadilla a su enemigo, pero el joven en el último segundo con su escudo logro reflejarlo._

_El monstruo se espera ver el infierno._

… _pero._

"_Medusa"._

_No esperaba ver a dos ángeles viéndola y sonriéndole._

"_h-hermanas"._

_El monstruo no lo podía creer las estaba viendo a ellas sus queridas hermanas, las que le habían acompañados a este infierno y ahora después de lo que parecían siglos por fin las vio._

_Ella también se fijó en algo, ya no era aquel monstruo, había vuelto de nuevo a hacer de nuevo a ser la joven que era antes de que atenea la maldijera. Con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a ellas y las abrazo disculpándose por todo lo que les había hecho pasar, pero ellas les dijeron que estaba bien que no era nada._

_Mientras que el joven guerrero confundido a través del reflejo y vio algo que lo dejo en shock… el monstruo estaba llorando._

"_no lo entiendo, esto no fue lo que me dijo atenea y los demás" el joven murmuro confundido._

_Pero la voz de un hombre desde los cielos lo saco de sus pensamientos "Perseo hijo mío, acaba con el sufrimiento de esta joven" el joven reconoció la voz de este hombre era la voz de Zeus su padre, pero las palabras de su padre lo dejaron confundido y más porque estaban llenas de pesar como si no quisiera que esto hubiera pasado._

_Pero viendo como le monstruo seguía llorando acepto las palabras de su padre "entendido padre" luego le dirigió una mirada a su enemigo "no sé qué te paso o porque te convertiste en esto, pero descanso en paz y duerme Gorgón… no, duerme Medusa" luego de eso a través del reflejo de su escudo, rápidamente le corto la cabeza._

_Luego de eso todo quedo en silencio, como si por fin el sufrimiento de aquella criatura por fin haya acabado._

_El joven hombre tomo la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza. El joven no entendía el porqué, pero él sabía que esto había sido el resultado de un mal aún más grande y poniendo la cabeza en la bolsa que tenia se iba a ir del lugar._

_Pero._

_**Galopeo.**_

_El sonido de los pasos de lago de tras de él y cuando volteo, vio a un caballo alado y de un color tan blanco como las nubes del cielo._

_Viéndose fijamente Perseo se acercó lentamente y el caballo alado se dejó tocar por el héroe y mirándolo, dándole su aprobación Perseo se montó en su lomo y se fue del lugar._

_Shirou solo se quedó en silencio por todo y la voz oscura habla de nuevo en su cabeza __**'vez a lo que me refiero, esto es de lo que son capaces esas personas shirou. Incluso son capaces de hacer algo peor que esto'.**_

_Shirou se quedó un silencio un momento antes de responderle 'yo… lo entiendo' luego miro al cielo la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos 'pero no dejare que eso suceda *sonrisa* después de todo, me convertiré en un héroe de la justica y salvare a estas personas'._

_La voz oscura se quedó en silencio antes de reír suavemente __**'veo que ahora no tendrás dudas ¿verdad?'.**_

_Shirou solo sonrió como respuesta y la voz parecía asentir antes de hablar __**'bien entonces despierta y recuerda esto que viste shirou y no permitas que más personas pacen lo que paso tu servant".**_

_Asintiendo shirou solo dijo una cosa antes de desaparecer del sueño 'lo hare, tenlo por seguro' luego de decir esas palabras desapareció._

_Pero por solo unos segundos el lugar fue reemplazado por un mundo que no tenía cielo que poseía un hermoso prado que desprendía una enorme paz y tranquilidad, pero si te ahora te fijas bien en el cielo alcanzaba a ver unas cuantas estrellas que parecían brillar, incluso si no hubiera cielo en este mundo, esas estrellas aun así permanecieron en ese lugar dándole un hermoso brillo de esperanza al lugar._

_**Fin del sueño de shirou.**_

Cuando shirou abrió los ojos esta vez se despertó un poco melancólico y mientras pensaba en esto observo a rider con tristeza quien diría que la leyenda de Medusa era tan horrible en realidad.

'he y pensar que a todos en realidad nos da igual esa historia' pensó con una pequeña risa amarga, después de todo ahora que está viviendo con la persona a los que esas escorias que se hacían llamar "dioses" le habían hecho algo tan despreciable no podía sacarse el cómo fue que tantas personas solo por su falta de juicio.

'primero Medea, luego Rider, quien sigue Shielder, mashu. Qué demonios le pasa al mundo, sabía que la historia era mucho más horrible de lo que nos dejaban ver, pero esto es demasiado' pensó shirou con su mirada sombría, pero suspirando un poco se calmó 'bueno, ya basta de pensar así shirou, tienes que hacerlas felices ahora que tienes la oportunidad y de enseñarles que el mundo, ya no es el lugar horrible en el que vivían' termino sus pensamientos con una sonrisa ya haciendo planes de a donde llevar a las chicas.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de pensar un poco decidió que iba a hacer, pero primero tenía que levantarse y gritando de nuevo que se habían robado su comida las chicas se levantaron rápidamente.

Y luego de que se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie haciendo eso se fueron a gritarle a shirou de porque hacia eso que no ve que, que había otras formas de despertarlas, pero shirou tenía otros pensamientos.

'a mi lo que me sorprende es que en realidad funcione' claro que el nunca expresaría esto en voz alta, después de todo lo matarían a golpes si lo hiciera y él no quería morir, el hecho de que no tenía sentido común no implicaba que no tuviera miedo a morir.

**Momentos después.**

Luego de unos momentos ahora todos los servants de shirou y sakura y claramente ellos dos, estaban en la mesa donde todos comían alegremente.

Shirou disfruto de la vista tranquila ante el 'me alegra que todos se diviertan' pensó con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida.

Pero luego sintió como dos personas se le pegaban de la nada y parpadeando confundido miro hacia sus lados, solo para ver a Estheno y Euryale abrazándolo cada una en uno de sus costados y mirándolo pícaramente.

"en que estás pensando shirou~" le ronroneo en el oído Estheno.

"acaso estás pensando en algo pervertido~" le siguió el juego Euryale.

Shirou solo estaba muy sonrojado y más por como las dos diosas se movían con sus pequeños, adorables, suculentos, profanables y tentadores cuerpos de Lolis.

'porque demonios me pasa esto a mi' se dijo nuestro protagonista no sabiendo si reír o llorar de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero respiro profundamente 'calma shirou ignorarlas, luego se cansan y te escapas sigilosamente' asintiendo a sus propias palabras dejo que Estheno y Euryale le hicieran lo que quieran.

Lo que no se esperó nuestro protagonista unos momentos después es que ambas empezaran a aprovechar la situación, como por ejemplo cuando estheno le iba a dar comida desde su boca o como cuando Euryale estaba haciendo ruidos obscenos solo porque shirou le estaba dando un masaje en la espalda.

Pero lo peor de todo, es una simple cosa.

Que todas las mujeres presentes estaban viendo a shirou con una sonrisa muy, pero muuuyyyyy encantadora.

Shirou trago saliva cuando Medea se fue acercando hacia el 'por favor que no me mate, por favor que no me mate ¡por el amor a dios que no me mate!' pensó erráticamente al ver a Medea con una sonrisa oscura en sus labios.

Luego vio cómo se acercaba más y más y solo pensó sus últimas palabras 'ya está voy a morir, adiós mundo cruel, lo siento papa no pude cumplir mi sueño' una última lagrima masculina se deslizo por la mejilla de shirou antes de que pasara lo inevitable.

**En el castillo Einzbern.**

Kiritsugu está casualmente leyendo el periódico y tomándose un buen café por la mañana y también tenía su caja de cigarros lista para ser destapados y ser fumados por el emiya mayor.

"irónico que diga esto teniendo en cuenta de que odio el grial o cualquier dios, pero venditas sean las personas que crearon estas maravillas y vendito sea este cuerpo de servant que no siente las consecuencias de la nicotina" murmuro en voz baja kiritsugu.

Se dispuso a beber otro trago de su café, pero sintió que algo andaba mal con el universo y entonces se dio cuenta.

**Taza rompiéndose.**

Se puso de pie rápidamente llamando la atención de todos y pensando que había algún problema.

Viendo fijamente a Ilya, kiritsugu hablo "tenemos que irnos a buscar a tu hermano ahora".

Ilya se sorprendió un poco y preocupada le pregunto "le pasa algo malo a onii-chan".

Kiritsugu la vio seriamente antes de hablar "si Ilya shirou está en peligro" estas palabras dejaron a todos muy impresionados y los servants estaban a punto de ponerse su atuendo de batalla cuando escucharon él porque estaba en peligro shirou "mujeres muy malas van a matar a tu hermano, tenemos que ayudarlo".

Heracles y Espartaco se quedaron viendo a kiritsugu con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y solo pensaron 'en serio vamos a pelear por eso'.

Ilya asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras "entendido me preparare de inmediato".

Heracles se adelantó y detuvo a Ilya "vamos máster estoy seguro de que assassin está exagerando, además que es lo peor que le puede pasar ese chico" le dijo divertido.

Ilya iba a asentir a sus palabras y le iba a decir a kiritsugu que estaba exagerando… pero un gran grito que vino de la ciudad los dejo sin habla.

"**¡vuelve aquí shirou solo queremos hablar *sonido de motosierra encendida* te daremos cariño, amor y comprensión!... ¡shirou emiya o vuelves aquí o te matamos de la peor manera posible!".**

Luego de que escucharon este grito todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

"voy a preparar la motocicleta" fue lo único que dijo kiritsugu antes de irse a una parte del castillo.

Los dos servants asintieron tontamente y a paso lento al igual que Ilya se fueron a preparar para salvar a shirou… o sus restos de la mejor manera posible.

O mejor dicho de la manera más humana y físicamente reconocible posible.

**Con shirou antes de que se escuchara el grito.**

Ahora shirou estaba en una muy mala situación pues todas las mujeres presentes se le quedaban viendo de manera fija, pero porque pasaba esto.

Es muy sencillo de explicar.

Porque Medea estaba encima de las piernas de shirou dándole de comer y siguiéndole el juego estaban Estheno y Euryale haciendo lo mismo.

Pero porque simplemente no se negó y se quitó el riesgo de ser asesinado brutalmente por el resto de sus servants y sakura.

De nuevo muy fácil de explicar.

Porque cada vez que intentaba negarse todas ellas lo miraban con los legendarios ojos místicos de clase arcoíris, incluso superiores a **los** **ojos místicos de la percepción de la muerte**. Pero cuales eran estos ojos tan legendarios de los que estoy hablando muy fácil.

Son… los… **ojos místicos de perrito versión bajo la juvia en HD.**

Con eso ojos hasta el ser más poderoso se doblegaría a su voluntad y por eso estaba en esta situación, claro que el cómo podía evitaba la mirada muerta, vacía y sin vida de sus servants que miraban fijamente todo la escena sin parpadear en lo más mínimo, pero lo peor era sakura la cual con una sonrisa y un cuchillo estaba cortando en pedazos varias verduras que misteriosamente tenían la forma de su cuerpo y digamos que para temor de shirou ella está cortando cierta parte de la anatomía masculina.

… sip estaba jodido.

Luego del muy, pero muy incómodo desayuno para nuestro querido emiya y el disfrute de Karna y Astolfo, todos estaba hablando de algo o viendo algo en la televisión para entretenerse antes de que llegara la hora de irse a la escuela.

Shirou se fijó en que Rider estaba sola en este momento y decidió hacer algo que, luego de unos segundos casi le costó la vida de no ser por la respuesta inteligente que dio más tarde, pero bueno luego hablamos del futuro, por ahora, hablemos del presente.

Shirou se acercó a Rider y empezó a hablar con ella.

"yo Rider, quisiera preguntarte algo ¿puedo?" shirou una vez que se acercó a ella fue directo y le pregunto lo que quería.

Medusa lo vio un poco confundida de porque shirou quería preguntarle algo, pero encogiéndose hablo "claro shirou, que quieres preguntar".

Shirou respiro un poco y un poco sonrojado le hizo la pregunta "umm, quieres ir a una cita mañana, ya que no tenemos clases que dices".

Cuando hizo una pregunta Medusa se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y un poco sonrojada, después de todo no se esperaba esta pregunta.

Pero por alguna razón que shirou no entendía el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso 'me pregunto por qué esta en tanto silencio en todo el lugar' y encogiéndose de hombros volteo la cabeza para preguntar si algo había pasado.

Grave error.

Cuando volteo la cabeza si fijo en algo muy importante todo lo estaban viendo fijamente, en especial las servants las cuales poco a poco una sonrisa malévola se les dibujara en la cara.

Franky dio un paso adelante e invocando su masa empezó a caminar a paso lento y tétrico hacia shirou "shirou porque le preguntantes eso a Rider-san" le pregunto con su cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Medea sacando de dios sabe dónde una motosierra estaba igual que Franky "si shirou explícame eso, porque le preguntantes eso a Rider-san".

Shirou dio un paso atrás asustado, pero una mano fría se posó en su hombro y cuando ladeo la cabeza para ver quién era su cara se puso, si es posible, más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Porque detrás de él estaba assassin con una mirada carente de cualquier alma sosteniendo su hombro con fuerza y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

"shirou no pensabas en escapar verdad, porque si es así tendré que castigarte por huir de tus responsabilidades" le dijo Mata Hari simplemente, pero no soltando su hombro.

Esta vez fue sakura que por alguna razón shirou pudo jurar sin duda alguna que sus ojos eran, literalmente de color rojo "sempai, responda por favor, no me obligue a hacerlo hablar" dijo con una sonrisa demasiado amable, pero un aura oscura estaba se estaba extendiendo poco a poco por su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Karna y Astolfo sacaron un montón de comida de dios sabe dónde y comiéndoselas lentamente estaban esperando la masacre que se avecinaba, claro esta que esta acción fue ignorada por las demás servants porque si no, ahora mismo los dos héroes legendarios ya estuvieran deseando estar muertos por lo que les harían las mujeres presentes.

Pero continuando con lo importante el sufrimiento de shirou antes de ir a la escuela. Nuestro protagonista se está debatiendo mentalmente que hacer por un lado podía explicar y siguió estos pensamientos en su mente 'pero por el otro antes de que termine mi oración es muy probable que ya este muerte, asique que hago, hmmm ya se solo deja- are ¡cuando demonios mi cuerpo se puso a correr!' pensó impactado nuestro protagonista ahora dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo había corrido por puro instinto.

Luego más rápido de lo que se dio cuenta su cuerpo se entró en unos de los cuartos y rápidamente se tapó la boca para que no escucharan nada, ni siquiera su respiración.

De repente se pudo escuchar pasos gigantescos acercándose donde estaba y gritos de miedo de parte de Medusa… parecía que la habían atrapado.

De repente unas voces oscuras fueron escuchadas a fuera de la habitación y shirou juro que se escuchó está afuera de la ciudad.

"**¡vuelve aquí shirou solo queremos hablar *sonido de motosierra encendida* te daremos cariño, amor y comprensión!... ¡shirou emiya o vuelves aquí o te matamos de la peor manera posible!".**

Claro está que cuando todas dijeron esto con voz demoniaca pues no hay que ser inteligente como para saber que shirou no hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

Pero luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

'¡momento! Yo tengo una explicación para lo que hice, porque demonios se movió mi cuerpo como loco' se preguntó a sí mismo.

De repente el sonido de una motosierra se escuchó a lo lejos 'ah cierto por eso fue' pensó con una gota de sudor.

Pero sacudiendo su cabeza se dispuso a abrir la puerta de donde estaba y explicarles la situación a las chicas y justo cuando iba a abrir la puesta, esta exploto por saber alter que miraba a shirou maniáticamente.

Con una sonrisa sádica saber alter grito **"lo encontré" **con una voz maligna.

Una vez que grito esto cuando shirou parpadeo estaban todas sus servants, las servants de sakura y la propia sakura parada en la puerta, junto con ellas estaba una Medusa con lágrimas en los ojos mis asustada y ella estaba amarrada y amordazada mirando a shirou y suplicándole que la salve.

En ese momento saber Lily se adelantó con su espada sagrada teñida de una oscura aura, como si apoyara a su portadora a matarlo "y bien shirou algo que quieras decir" fueron sus palabras y todas se prepararon para saltar.

Shirou las vio a todas con una mirada decidida y justo cuando todas saltaron para torturarlo un poco este grito "¡por favor, chicas, salgan conmigo!" estas palabras hicieron que las chicas alteraran las leyes de la física y se detuvieron literalmente en el aire mirando a shirou en estado de shock.

Karna y Astolfo se quedaron impactados por esta declaración y Astolfo volteo a ver a karna "vaya giro que dio este drama" le dijo a Karna con la boca llena de comida.

Karna por otro lado le contesto con un simple "cállate que esta buena la novela" mientras se comía sus palomitas más rápido y estaba esperando la respuesta de las chicas.

Las chicas por otro lado se quedaron hay rompiendo las leyes de la física y entonces empezaron a reaccionar "eh" poco a poco "¡eeeeehhhhhhhhhhh!" gritaron todas ahora sonrojadas, después de todo no se esperaban esta jugada tan audaz de parte de shirou.

Mientras con shirou el solo se pudo rascar la cabeza todavía confundido de que las chicas siguieran desafiando las leyes de la física y rompiendo a un más las leyes que shirou conocía todas ella aterrizaron en el piso sin dificultad.

Una muy sonrojada sakura fue la primera en hablar "umm, si sempai lo pide de esa forma".

Saber por otro lado tenía una mirada severa, pero sonrojada en su rostro "shirou eso es ser muy indecente como dices esas cosas".

Shirou solo se rasco la cabeza confundido "umm, pensé que podíamos salir para divertirnos, además quería conocerlas individualmente" luego inclino la cabeza inocentemente "eso está mal".

Las servants solo suspiraron 'por su puesto, el solo quiere salir como amigos no como algo más' esto las decepciono un poco, pero bueno que más da, al menos podrían divertirse.

Tamamo rápidamente se acercó a shirou y puso su brazo entre sus pechos "yo no tengo problema shirou-kun, pero cuida bien de mi en nuestra cita. Siii~" termino de forma coqueta y shirou asintió sonrojado.

Medea se acercó a shirou y puso su brazo restante entre sus pechos y mirando a tamamo con desafío dijo "oh no me querida amiga él me va a llevar primero a mi después de todo soy la más cerca a él ¿verdad shirou~?" termino se pregunta de manera coqueta y mordiendo la oreja de shirou haciendo que este suelte un sonoro gemido y mirando sonrojado hacia el suelo.

Mordred fue la siguiente en hablar abrazando a shirou "ah no, eso no. Yo voy a ser la primera en salir con shirou y nos vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones ¡siempre quise ir a uno!" termino su dialogo emocionada de montarse un una montaña rusa de esas que vio por la tele.

Todas se vieron con desafío y varias de ellas empezaron a pelear.

Arturia dio un paso hacia adelante y hablo "si esta discusión sigue así, entonces no hay más opción que hacer algo".

Lancer alter también hablo "estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que hay que hacer".

Luego ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo "seré la primera en salir con shirou ya que no se deciden" parpadeando ambas se vieron fijamente.

Arturia apunto con un dedo a lacer alter "eres una aprovechada, sabía que solo querías a shirou para tu sola".

A alter ego le salió una vena en la frente "y tú que, no ibas a hacer lo mismo que yo" la acuso con los ojos entrecerrados.

Arturia solo se sonrojo "eso fue ummmmmm… eso umm" empezó a balbucear excusas con la intención de que no se viera como aprovechada.

Scathach ya harta golpe su lanza en el suelo llamando la atención de todas "ya basta se compartan como niñas, son adultos por dios" esto hizo que todas se sonrojaran y ella sonriendo dio una muy simple solución "lo decidiremos con piedra, papel o tijera".

Luego de eso todas asintieron e iban a empezar a jugar, pero shirou las detuvo.

"umm chicas" estas volearon haberlo confundido "no quiero interrumpirlas ni nada, pero podrían desamarrar a Rider-san por favor, creo que las sogas le están molestando" luego de eso todas parpadearon y sonrojadas desataron a Rider y se disculparon, pero ella las perdono con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso empezaron las rondas y para cuando todas terminaron se había decidió el tiempo de las citas que era cada fin de semana o cuando shirou y las demás salgan de la escuela, pero lo importante era que las primera dos fueron las siguientes:

Rider.

Saber.

Ellas dos fueron las primera y miraban a las demás con superioridad en especial Medusa que había tenido su venganza de manera poética quedando en primer lugar ganándole a Saber y dejando a las demás con grandes nueves sobre su cabeza y murmurando maldiciones para las dos servants.

Shirou solo sonríe con nerviosismo por la escena que estaba viendo y también un poco alegre de que pudiera conocer más a sus servants a nivel personal y saber más de ellas a parte de lo que les muestran sus sueños.

Luego de ver el resultado de las cosas y de cómo misteriosamente shirou había salvado su vida Karna y Astolfo solo pudieron ver con admiración a shirou, en especial porque supo cómo contralar a las bestias salvajes enfrente de ellos, pero no eran idiotas no lo van a decir en voz alta.

Luego de eso y de que se fijaran de que era hora de irse a la escuela todas se fueron alegremente hacia la escuela, en especial porque había sobrevivido a su casi muerte a manos de su kohai y servants.

Cuando los demás se fueron las servants que se quedaron en casa se vieron fijamente sin saber que hacer, pero una de ella encontró una rápida solución.

Sacando un juego de cartas okita hizo una sugerencia "quieren jugar cartas" todas parpadearon y se encogieron de hombros, no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

luego Franky, Francia y Mata Hari se fueron a la cocina a preparar unos cuantos refrigerios para el juego, mientras que lancer alter, Arturia y Raikou se fueron a preparar la mesa y unas cuantas cosas más para el juego, mientras que saber Lily y saber alter se fueron a ver algo al televisor para pasar el tiempo en lo que las demás terminan.

Mientras las demás hacían esas cosas Medea, Semiramis y Scathach discutían acerca del entrenamiento mágico de shirou.

Sentadas con un poco de té la que empezó a hablar de esto fue Scathach "estoy pensando en el tipo de código místico que aremos para shirou, pero no se me ocurre nada, ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia".

Tomando un sorbo de té Semiramis hablo "creo que sí, tenía la intención de crear un total de tres códigos místicos, bueno en realidad eran cuatro, pues quiero crear un arco especial para shirou para ver si puede disparar espadas, pero creo que si reúne los materiales necesarios y él estudia un poco podría hacerlo el mismo a sus especificaciones".

Medea fue esta vez la que hablo "porque no mejor una arma conceptual en vez de un código místico" dijo simplemente, mientras bebía una poco de su te.

Las otras dos ocupantes la vieron confundida "podrías explicarte" le dijo semiramis confundida.

Medea tomo otro trago de su te antes de volver a hablar "veras generalmente la mayoría de los códigos místicos se pueden destruir en el campo de batalla, mientras que otros pueden ser robados por su gran poder" les explico a ambas con una sonrisa.

Levantando una ceja curiosa Scathach le pregunto "tu punto es que creemos un arma conceptual que solo pueda ser usada por shirou, pero aun así en el mejor de los caso, los magus simplemente podrían encontrar los materiales necesarios para poder algo de un nivel de poder menor".

Medea la vio con una aún más grande "a eso me refiero y si creamos algo el cual shirou solo pueda entender y sacar su verdadera función, ya que solo se active con cierta magia o mejor dijo con cierto elemento y origen".

Ambas vieron muy interesadas las palabras de Medea si pudieran crear algo así les sería mucho más fácil, en especial si solo es agregar un fragmente del alma de shirou, tomar su sangre y unos cuantos huesos y empezar a trabajar.

Viendo su mirada Medea decidió aclarar sus puntos "tu idea me gustó mucho temptress, pero como dije anteriormente shirou correr el riesgo de en el futuro ser asesinado por su buena arma" dijo y tomo un sorbo de té 'aunque teniendo en cuenta de que cuando acabemos su entrenamientos será una bóveda de nobles fantasmas y de que aparte pudiera copiar cualquier código místico es más que obvio que eso sería innecesario, sin embargo, hay un problema en la proyección por trazos' pensó, mientras tomaba su te.

Scathach la miro un poco confundida por lo que quería forjar hasta que algo hizo *click* en su cabeza y abriendo los ojos impactada miro a Medea y luego de que volviera en si una gran sonrisa se agrando en sus labias "tengo que decirlo Caster eres una maldita genio".

Medea solo sonrió divertida a cambio "que esperabas de la clase caster y de uno de los mejores magos de la era de los dioses".

Semiramis solo bebió un poco de su te antes de hablar "si quieren me pudieran explicar su plan un poco saben".

Las otras dos servants de la mesa la vieron con una sonrisa antes de Scathach hablara para explicarlo "en simples palabras quiere crear un código místico que pueda eliminar la degradación de rango que sufren las armas al ser proyectadas por shirou".

Semiramis la vio confundida eso era técnicamente imposible, nadie puede copiar todo a través de un solo sentido y entonces su cabeza se le ilumino "a menos que la arma en si copie no solo la información del noble fantasma, sino que al shirou utilizar proyección por trazos la espada se adaptaría a la leyenda cambiando su forma, tamaño y poder por lo que ya está registrado y como esta echo a partir del cuerpo de shirou y de un fragmente de su alma".

Entonces las tres acabaron la explicación al mismo tiempo "shirou podría proyectarla sin degradación de rango y utilizando su magia peculiar él podría utilizar un noble fantasma en todo su poder, solo sufriendo que la proyección no dure mucho tiempo en el mundo físico".

Quedándose unos momentos impactadas por las palabras que habían dicho Semiramis solo pudo hacer una cosa "*silbido* tengo que decirlo es oficial, shirou es a partir de este momento es un tanque y cuando terminemos esas armas no tengo ni idea de que va a ser ese chico" sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa quien diría que su máster sería tan peligro o incluso más peligros que un servants con las armas que estaban pensando hacer.

Scathach solo se echó a reír "tenemos que estar locas para hacerlo aún más monstruoso de lo que ya es".

Medea solo le sonrió "que no te das cuentas de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días, mi amiga ya estamos locos" dijo también riendo junto con ella.

Semiramis también dejo escapar una risita "bueno, bueno, parece que tenemos suerte en esto, solo es esperar a que venga shielder y presentarle al idea y ponernos a trabajar".

Las otras dos asintieron a sus palabras y antes de que se pusieran a discutir otro asunto saber alter la llamo para jugar.

"luego terminamos de hablar, por ahora vamos a jugar que les voy a ganar novatas" dijo Scathach desafiante.

Medea solo le sonrió con desafío "quieres apostar lancer".

Semiramis que iba detrás de ellas dos caminando solo negó con la cabeza divertida 'se supone que estamos en la guerra del santo grial, no en este mundo para tomar vacaciones *suspiro* en serio que tanto nos ha cambiado ese idiota ideales de shirou' pensó son una tierna sonrisa en su rostro por su máster.

Luego de que las tres llegaran empezaron a jugar cartas.

**Shirou y las demás llegando a la escuela.**

Cuando shirou y las chicas llegaron a la escuela se encontraron con todos los diferentes miembros de los clubes a los que pertenecían varias de ellas y luego estaban los fanáticos y esclavos de mordred que venían caminando en cuatro patas hacia su maestra.

Cabe resaltar que esta escena hizo que todos los estudiantes se preocuparan secretamente de que quien sería el novio de mordred.

'porque de la nada tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que me pasar en el futuro' pensó shirou con un estremecimiento pasando por su espalda.

Las chicas rápidamente les preguntaron qué pasaba y ellos le respondieron que había unas cosas que debían hacer en el club y despidiéndose de shirou y sakura se fueron a resolver sus asuntos.

Viendo como las chicas se iban shirou paso a ver a sakura "bueno parece que las demás tienen algo que hacer, dime sakura quieres hacer algo, mientras esperamos a que inicien las clases" le pregunto shirou con una sonrisa.

Sakura lo miro un poco triste "lo siento sempai, pero también pertenezco al club de arquería y tendré que ir a ver qué pasa".

Shirou solo le sonrió "está bien después de todo vamos a salir en unos días tu y yo solos, asique no hay problema".

Estas palabras dejaron a sakura muy sonrojada y asintiendo se despidió de shirou y se fue rápidamente hacia el club de arquería.

Shirou solo vio a irse a sakura y encogiéndose de armas se fue a caminar por ahí para perder el tiempo y luego de unos cuantos momentos vio una rubia de buen cuerpo que estaba sentada a lo lejos y viendo que no tenía a nadie a su lado decidió saludarla.

"¡Luvia-san!" la llamo shirou y la chica llamada Luvia volteo la mirada hacia quien la llamaba con un poco de fastidio, pero cuando vio que era shirou sus ojos se iluminaron.

"ohohoho shero querido que te trae aquí" le pregunto Luvia con su habitual tono elegante.

Sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa shirou le siguió la plática "pues acabo de llegar a la escuela con sakura y las demás, pero como todas tienen algo que hacer con los club donde están unidos decidí caminar y te vi y decidí acercarme" le contesto nuestro Emiya simplemente.

"asique que las demás eh" dijo Luvia con un tono y un aura oscuros rodeando su cuerpo.

Viendo cómo iba a ser asesinado si no hacía algo de nuevo shirou decidió jugársela "hmm, Luvia-san soy yo o parece que te vez más hermosa" shirou dijo eso sin siquiera dudarlo, si iba a morir bueno que mejor forma que también tirar a matar a tu enemigo.

Luvia se sonrojo casi de inmediato por sus palabras y casi como si fuera magia (o el encanto de shirou) ella se olvidó de lo que menciono anteriormente "oh shero que caballeroso eres" dijo ella tapándose las mejillas con sus manos.

Shirou solo sonrió triunfante porque su plan había funcionada y por fin en toda la mañana tenía algo de suerte (lo cual es muy raro en toda su vida) pero el siguió la conversación con Luvia.

"por cierto, Luvia-san" pero antes de que shirou continuara Luvia lo interrumpió.

"Llámame solo Luvia shero, no me gustan mucho los honoríficos, además no me importa si eres solo tu" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shirou le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo su conversación "bueno Luvia, siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué viniste de Inglaterra a estudiar a aquí en fuyuki? No digo que nuestro nivel académico sea malo ni nada, solo que teniendo en cuenta donde estabas me pareció muy raro un cambio así" le pregunto un curioso.

Luvia se puso un dedo en el mentón pensando en una buena excusa, no podía decirle a shirou del camino de los magos o de la guerra del grial, no todavía al menos primero tenía que ganar la guerra y luego hacer suyo a shirou, asique fue con una clásica excusa "mis padres pensaron que era un mejor ambiente" le dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Shirou parpadeo un poco sorprendido "en serio valla y que tipo de lugar eran donde vivías que tus padres tomaron esa decisión tan drástica".

Luvia se puso a recordar a los diferentes magos de la torre del reloj que había conocido "solo diré que tienen un gran, pero gran palo metido en el culo" respondió inexpresiva.

Shirou la miro con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa "tan arrogantes son".

Luvia solo suspiro a su pregunta "no tienes ni idea, uno solo de ellos se creía la gran cosa solo porque su familia tenía más recursos que la mía" claro esta que esta hablado de recursos mágicos, porque si es en recursos económicos digamos que el sujetos estaría lamiéndoles los pies a Luvia y a su familia.

Shirou solo se rio un poco "y me imagino que lo hiciste arrepentirse de sus palabras ¿no es así?".

Luvia solo se rio con el "oh shirou no tienes idea" y recordó cuando le hizo una llave de lucha libre y le rompió la espalda al sujeto y se fue arrastrando, gritando por su mami.

Esta vez shirou se rio más fuerte y luego de unos momentos siguió hablando "y dime Luvia que tipo de cosas haces en tu tiempo libre, siempre te veo peleando con Tosaka ¿acaso sus familias tienen un problema o algo así?".

Luvia solo se rio "No, no es eso. Simplemente nuestras familias tienen cierta rivalidad entre ella eso es todo".

Shirou suspiro aliviado, pero luego otra pregunta le apareció en la mente "pero entonces ¿Por qué tú y Tosaka siempre pelean?".

Luvia solo se encogió un poco de hombros "bueno en parte es por la rivalidad entre nuestras familias, en parte porque nos odiamos y porque te amamos idiota" murmuro lo último un poco sonrojada.

Shirou la vio un poco sonrojado y creyendo que escucho mal le pregunto "umm Luvia, podrías repetir eso último que dijiste".

Ella solo se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear excusas, mientras su cara se ponía más roja que un tomate "no yo no dije nada, porque lo diría, estas imaginando cosas shirou ¡ohohohohoh!" estas y más cosas eran las que decía para que shirou no escuchara lo que decía.

Shirou iba a preguntar unas cuantas cosas más, pero escuchando como sonó el timbre para entrar a clases se levantó y le tendió su mano a Luvia con una sonrisa "bueno parece que no vamos a poder seguir hablando, vamos Luvia te acompañare a tu salón de clases".

Tomando y poniendo de pie Luvia le sonrió a shirou "o mí, shirou si no te conociera diría que estas coqueteando conmigo" le dijo burlona.

Shirou solo se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear excusas y Luvia solo se rio de su cara y rápidamente lo agarro del brazo y poniéndolo entre sus pechos dijo "dejemos eso de lado, vamos mi caballero pelirrojo".

Siguiéndole el juego shirou se enderezo y hablando con un acento sofisticado dijo "como lo ordene Madame Luvia" y luego se inclinó ridículamente.

Luvia solo se aguantó las ganas de reír y ambos se fueron hacia el salón de luvia.

'*silbido* tengo que decirlo no se si ese chico es todo un galán o es más denso que mi lanza' dijo Achiles de manera divertida.

Merlín solo negó con la cabeza 'na es muy denso conocí a un par de caballeros que eran igual que él, completamente ignorantes del género femenino *suspiro* si tan solo yo tuviera esa suerte' termino mirando al cielo como pidiendo un deseo.

Dándole palmaditas en el hombro Quirón lo animo 'vamos viejo anímate'.

Pero esas palabras causaron lo contrario en Merlín 'v-viejo' luego se desplomo, mientras murmuraba que no era un viejito y que estaba en una edad normal.

Quirón solo parpadeo confundido 'que acaba de pasar'.

Lancelot fue el que hablo con una sonrisa 'a Merlín no le gustan que le digan viejo, pero por mi puedes continuar' siguió viendo a Merlín con una sonrisa disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

Luego se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a shirou y Luvia a su salón de clases arrastrando a un Merlín traumado que decía una y otra vez "no estoy viejo, no estoy viejo" pero todos ignoraban este comportamiento.

**Con Luvia y shirou.**

Mientras ambos iban caminando por el lugar, todos se fiaron en la extraña mezcla de colores y mucho no pudieron evitar envidiar a shirou, después de todo estaba saliendo con una de las idols de su academia y para el colmo venia con las 7 diosas misteriosas a las escuela.

Pero Luvia era ignorante de todo eso y solo pensaba un una sola cosa 'me pregunto que color de cabello sacaran nuestros hijos, mi hermoso color rubio o el ardiente rojo pasión de shirou ¡no puedo esperar a verlo!... e intentar hacerlos jejejeje'.

Mientras Luvia pensaba esto tenia una mirada sonrojada y unos ojos llenos de muchas ideas malas que eran dirigidas a cierto pelirrojo que era felizmente ignorante de toda la situación.

Ya una vez que llegaron al salón shirou se despidió como todo un caballero.

Se arrodillo y tomando la mano de Luvia dijo "mi hermosa dama hasta aquí llega mi camino, espero vernos en el futuro" luego de eso beso la mano de Luvia con ternura.

Luvia se puso su mano restante en la cara sonrojada "nos vemos mi fiel caballero, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo" luego de eso cuando vio que shirou se levantaba lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso en la mejilla y luego con una sonrisa se fue al salón de clase.

Shirou estaba un poco sonrojado por la acción de Luvia, pero también un poco feliz y se iba a ir a su salón de clase, pero una mano fría en su hombro le hizo tener escalofríos y cuando volteo vio el rostro de Rin Tosaka con una sonrisa demasiado amable.

"Emiya-kun porque estabas con usa rubia oxigenada de edelfelt y mas importante aún, porque le te beso, hmm" dijo Rin mientras lo observaba fijamente y sin parpadear, todavía con su amable sonrisa en su cara.

Shirou ahora mismo estaba blanco del miedo que tenia y no sabia que hacer o decir, pero como si fuera un instinto de supervivencia algo en su mente se prendió e hizo lo siguiente.

Primero tomo la mano de Rin y la beso suavemente cosa que sonrojo a la Tosaka y luego la beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, gritando "¡hasta luego Tosaka!" todo esto hizo que Rin se quedara de piedra y con la cara muy sonrojada.

Pero una voz la saco de su ensueño 'mí, mi, parece que mi máster está enamorada ¿no es así chicos~?' dijo al voz de Da Vinci en su cabeza de manera burlona.

Archer solo sonrió burlonamente 'valla me pregunto qué diaria aquel chico si supiera que tan mala eres en realidad Rin' oh como amaba estar junto a Da Vinci ambos siempre molestaban a Rin a cada oportunidad.

Héctor también sonrió 'hooo quien diría que la señorita estaría enamorada y para el colmo le salió tsundere al chico'.

Rin solo grito en su mente '¡no soy tsundere!' que hizo que todos se rieran.

Ushiwakamaru por otro lado decidió defenderla 'no les hagas caso Rin, estoy seguro de que le gustas después de todo porque otro motivo te beso' dijo dándole apoyos a Rin.

Rin solo le agradeció a Ushiwakamaru antes de entrar al salón y que una irritante voz le terminara de joder sus fantasías.

"ohohoho, pero si es miss. Gorila.".

"¡Edelfelt!".

Fue lo único que se escuchó por el salón antes de que se escucharan a dos leones peleando y el grito aterrorizado de las personas inocentes involucradas que pedían ayuda a quien sea.

**Con shirou.**

Luego de que se fijó de que había perdido a Rin estaba caminando hacia su salón hasta que una mano se puso en su hombro.

Era unos de los chicos de su salón que le sonreía de manera burlona.

"bueno, bueno, el señor del harem hace de nuevo su jugada" le dijo el chico divertido.

Shirou solo gimió "oh vamos, solo estábamos jugando".

Otro de su salón que estaba cerca también se unió a molestar a shirou "si, si, lo que tu digas mi caballero" termino imitando a lo ultimo la voz de Luvia haciendo que shirou se sonroje un poco y murmure unas cuantas maldiciones.

Esto le valió la risa de todos y luego de que entraron al salón todos se fueron a sus pupitres para que esperaran a que viniera el profesor y diera las clases.

Shirou se fijó de que las chicas estaban en su salo y las saludo, luego a Julián y Angelica y por último a Issei.

Luego se sentó a espera a que comiencen las clases.

**En la hora del almuerzo.**

Luego de unas cuantas horas todas las chicas estaban en su lugar de siempre para comer y como siempre y en estos días mordred y la señora que sirve la comida estaban peleando porque mordred ya lleva mas de 6 bandejas, pero bueno vamos a lo importante.

"díganme porque los llamaron sus clubes en la mañana" pregunto tamamo curiosa.

"pues a mi me preguntaron si iba a participar en el torneo que viene en la próxima semana" dijo saber, mientras se come una pierna de pollo con mucha elegancia.

"en mi caso fue lo mismo, pero el torne se llevará aquí cerca de fuyuki en un campo de tiro" dijo Atalanta y después se tomo un poco de té que tenía consigo.

"umu, pero para mí y tamamo era ver cuales eran nuestras ideas para el club de teatro y también para el festival escolar que se viene la próxima semana" dijo Nero mientras se come su tercer plato de arroz.

"hmm, creo que Issei-kaichou dijo que íbamos a discutir algo después de clases, supongo que es eso" dijo mashu bebiendo un refresco.

María Antonieta la vio sorprendida "te uniste al consejo estudiantil, no lo sabía".

Mashu asintió felizmente "me uní ayer, pero realmente no hay muchas cosas que hacer y además shirou casi siempre esta así para ayudar a Issei-kaichou por lo que puedo vigilarlo" les explico a todas.

Mordred que había estado comiéndose si octava bandeja esta vez hablo "eso si que fue una buena idea, pero eso del trabajar en el consejo estudiantil suena aburrido yo prefiero seguir en el club de kendo".

Saber solo la vio con una gota de sudor "a ti solo te gusta ganar, por eso es por lo que estas en el club porque nadie aparte de mi y Jeanne puede ganarte".

Mordred solo le saco la lengua a saber y siguió comiendo.

Jeanne esta vez hablo "por cierto, Arturia porque no aceptaste competir".

Saber suspiro "no es que no me guste la idea de competir, pero como dije soy un ser con fuerza, velocidad y reacciones sobre humanas. Siento que estoy haciendo trampa si participo" dijo simplemente viviendo un poco de té.

Mordred solo sacudió su mano con desdén "oh vamos, vinimos a aquí no solo para vigilar a shirou, también vinimos a divertirnos un poco. Disfruta esta vida cuanto puedas padre".

Saber parpadeo confundida e impresionada, mordred la estaba animando para hacer algo.

"umm, bueno si ustedes lo dicen está bien" dijo saber un poco avergonzada.

Jeanne solo se rio un poco de la cara que tenía saber "así está mejor, además estoy de acuerdo con mordred-san. Disfrutemos, mientras podamos esta nueva oportunidad de vida".

Todas ellas estaban tranquilas hasta ahora, hasta que Jeanne se fijó en algo importante.

"por cierto alguien ha visto a shirou. No lo eh visto desde que salimos a comer" pregunto confundida.

Todas estaban iguales, pero mashu se acordó de algo.

"¡oh! Él me había dicho que tenia que ayudar a Caren-sensei en algo y que por eso no podía venir" dijo mashu aplaudiendo con sus manos recordando lo que le dijo shirou.

Una vez que escucharon esto todas se relajaron y continuaron conversando hasta que se acabo la hora del descanso.

**Con shirou.**

Shirou había salido hacia la enfermería con dos ventos en sus manos, uno para el y el otro para Caren.

Luego de unos momentos se encontró en la enfermería donde Caren estaba cargando un montón de cajas que tenían unos medicamentos y los clasificaba.

Tocando la puerta que está abierta para llamar la atención y Caren volteo la mirada y luego de que vio a shirou sonrió.

"ara, ara, mira que me trajo el viento" dijo Caren coquetamente y shirou solo sonrío un poco sonrojado.

"umm, bueno Caren-sensei que le parece si comemos algo y luego empezamos a ordenar todo esto" dijo shirou rascándose la cabeza.

Caren asintió y shirou se dirigió hacia ella y le paso el vento que trajo cosa que la hizo sonreír y se sentaron en una de las camas de la enfermería y Caren se apoyo en el hombro de shirou y empezó a comer.

Shirou mientras comía empezó una pequeña conversación "oiga Caren-sensei porque hay tantas medicinas aquí".

Todavía apoyada en su hombro Caren le respondió "bueno el director pensó que era mejor que estuviéramos preparados por cualquier cosa, el a estado reuniendo el dinero desde lo que le paso a tu hombro".

Shirou frunció el ceño "no fue nada grave además estoy bien".

Caren solo se rio un poco "vamos shirou hay cosas pasar, el director solo se está preparando para lo peor".

Shirou asintió entendiendo y luego hizo otra pregunta "oiga Caren-sensei de donde eres. Porque tu color de cabello es raro en Japón".

"hmm, bueno originalmente no soy de Japón, bueno si padre, pero mi madre no. Pero no me gustaría hablar de eso, ni tampoco de dónde vengo, después de todo no me gusta hablar de cosa que dejo atrás" dijo con una voz fría Caren.

Shirou asintió entendiendo "bueno eso no importa ahora, usted esta en casa y eso es lo importante".

Caren solo sonrió ante esto "bueno desde que te conocí sinceramente no dejas de meterte en líos, después de todo la primera vez que te conocí llegaste aquí porque habías peleado con tres chicos que molestaban a una niña más pequeña *risita* y como olvidar a aquella niña diciendo que su héroe de la justicia la había salvado, desde que dijo eso supe que no ibas a dejar que nadie sufriera nada".

Shirou solo la vio avergonzado "yo solo hice lo que otros hubieran hecho, no es la gran cosa".

Caren desde su hombro lo vio con sus profundos ojos dorados "no shirou si es la gran cosa y ya deja de desestimar lo que haces, casi nadie salta a ayudar desconocidos y tu lo hiciste sin pensar".

Shirou solo se rasco la cabeza un poco sonrojado "no creo que haga mucho realmente" murmuro en voz baja.

Caren solo se rio de nuevo "en serio. Quieres decir que tres días después de que te atendí las heridas de esa vez, vino otra chica sonrojada diciendo que un caballero pelirrojo la había salvado de un grupo de matones que intentaron hacerle algo".

Shirou solo la siguió viendo un poco sonrojado y desestimando su comentario "yo solo hice por instinto, de seguro si no lo hacia alguien más lo habría hacho".

Suspirando puso su vento a un lado de la cama y se levanto del hombro de shirou y lo tomo de la cara para que la viera fijamente "muy bien señor Emiya, quiero que dejes de pensar así, el hecho de que no te des cuenta de las cosas pequeñas que haces es una cosa, pero que no te des cuenta de que salvaste a esas chicas es otra" regañándolo Caren hablo, pero luego una suave voz se filtro en su voz "eso me preocupa shirou que un día no te des el valor que necesitas darte y que solamente te veas como un objeto que no tiene ninguna utilidad" termino con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Shirou solo la vio un poco sonrojado por su acciones, pero viendo la mirada preocupada de Caren desestimo su comentario con una sonrisa "te preocupas demasiado, estoy seguro de que, si hago algo estúpido tú, Tohsaka, Luvia, sakura o cualquier persona que conozco me detendrá con un buen golpe en la cara" luego tomo también la cara de Caren en su manos suavemente "asique no te preocupes Caren, no me voy a perder te lo prometo".

Caren solo sonrió por sus palabras y cuando shirou la vio sonreír sintió como si el mundo se detuviera, ahí frente a el un hermoso ángel de cabello blanco le sonreía alegremente y el solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

Viendo su cara Caren rápidamente se levanto de la cama y estirándose dijo "sate, vamos a ordenar todo esto, que dices Shirou-kun~" termino sus palabras coquetamente.

Shirou solo asiento y se levanto y juntos empezaron a ordenar todo el desorden a su alrededor y también charlando para no aburrirse, mientras ordenan los productos medicinales.

**Momentos después.**

Luego de que terminaran y de que Caren el diera una nota a shirou por si llegaba tarde a clase ellos se estaban despidiendo en la puerta de la oficina de la enfermería.

Caren tomo a shirou desprevenido y rápidamente lo beso en los labios y shirou se quedo un momento disfrutando de la sensación que hasta ahora solo Medea había hecho y una vez que se separaron Caren hablo lamiéndose los labios "esto es tu regalo de despedida por todo lo que hiciste hoy, ahora vete a clase".

Shirou solo asintió tontamente y se fue y cuando lo hizo Caren cerro la puerta con la mirada sonroja y tocándose los labios levemente con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, luego se fue a trabajar muy alegre.

**Horas después.**

luego de unas cuantas horas después shirou y las chicas se dirigían a la casa estaban hablando acerca de lo que hicieron en el día de hoy y de que habían invitado a Saber, Mordred y Jeanne a un evento de kendo en un lugar cercano a la escuela.

"debiste de aceptar Saber, estoy seguro de que hubiera sida divertido" dijo shirou sonriendo.

Saber solo suspiro en serio todos querían que fuera "no lose, como le dije a las demás, no me siento cómoda peleando siento que le estoy faltando el respeto a mi oponente por no ir con todo".

Karna que después de unos momentos y estando cerca de la casa de shirou se materializo junto con Astolfo hablo "digo que debes ir, no sabes lo que te encontraras y si tienes problemas con tu fuerza tienes a tres magas de la era de los dioses en la casa de shirou. Asique no debería de ser un problema para ti".

"estoy de acuerdo" dijo Astolfo asintiendo a las palabras de Karna.

Saber suspiro en derrota "bien, mañana le diré al capitán que si quiero ir felices".

Todos solo asintieron con una sonrisa y luego de que llegaron a la casa fueron a abrir la puerta.

… solo para encontrase a casi todas las chicas desnudas y a Estheno sonriendo triunfante, mientras que Euryale solo volvía a barajar las cartas negando con la cabeza.

"maldita suerte de rango EX" murmuraron todas en prefecta sincronía, maldiciendo la suerte de Estheno.

Todos se quedaron la escena con miradas inexpresivas y Karna hablo en voz baja, pero todos lo escucharon "en serio, porque no me sorprende esta situación".

Todos solo sonrieron nerviosamente a Karna ante las palabras de Karna, quien diría que dejar tanto tiempo a alguien solo harían como esto y para el colmo todos los días una nueva cosa sucedía en la casa Emiya.

**Momentos después.**

Luego de que se resolviera la situación (y de que shirou hiciera un trato con Estheno para devolverle toda su ropa a las demás) todos estaban tranquilamente en la casa Emiya viendo tv o haciendo algo como jugar cartas, solo que esta vez bajo la supervisión de Karna para que nada malo o pervertido fuera a pasar de nuevo.

Mientras que nuestras queridas magas de la era de los dioses estaban discutiendo su idea con Tamamo y diciéndole que opinaba de los objetos y las especificaciones que habían hecho.

"hmm, pues lo que piden seria técnicamente imposible sin Shirou, pero ya que lo tenemos solo tenemos que buscar los materiales y explicarle el código místico a Shirou y de esas forma empezar a trabajar" dijo Tamamo emocionada con lo que las demás estaban sugiriendo.

"aunque hay algo que quisiera que me explicaras Shielder" dijo Medea.

Inclinándola cabeza confundida Tamamo le pregunto "jumm y que sería eso caster".

"básicamente el cómo tu describirías su funcionamiento del arma, ya que las tres vamos a trabajar juntas quisiera tener la opinión de todas para la creación de él código místico para shirou" dijo Medea explicándole sus motivos.

Tamamo se quedó un momento pensando en lo que las demás le habían explicado de las armas que querían crear y de como era su funcionamiento y después de unos momentos empezó a explicar.

"bueno" empezó a hablar "yo lo veo mas como un contenedor" dijo simplemente.

"podrías explicarte" dijo Scathach confundida, a que se refería con contenedor.

"bueno para ponerlo en palabras más complicadas, pues técnicamente lo que la arma hace es actuar como un contenedor para el arma de un espíritu heroico" dijo de nuevo, aunque Tamamo no sintió que se explicó bien.

"creo que tengo una idea de lo que dices, pero explica de manera más detallada" dijo Semiramis entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"bueno para ponértelo más fácil imaginemos que alguien crea un contenedor para que alguien pueda utilizar no solo el conocimiento del espíritu heroico, sino que también poder utilizar todo su poder y el propio poder del usuario al mismo tiempo, este no solo estaría obteniendo el poder y conocimiento, sino que lo estaría combinando con el propio usuario ya que este esta encarnando a un espíritu heroico, pero sin cambiar varias cosa de su mentalidad original, así es como yo veo esas espadas. Están encarnando el poder de un Espíritu Heroico y de donde su Leyenda a tomado mayor poder, en este caso pues es ni más ni menos que el arma por el que fue reconocido y con la habilidad innata de Shirou para copiar las armas seria como si shirou y el arma en cuestión fuera el Espíritu Heroico" dijo Tamamo explicando detalladamente lo que pensaba de esta arma.

"por eso digo que esta arma es perfecta para shirou, porque como en si shirou solo esta copiando el poder del arma y del espíritu heroico, el arma y shirou pueden adaptarse a su oponente de la mejor manera, ya que ambos no están atados a la mentalidad y las tácticas del Héroe en cuestión" explico Tamamo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las magas presentes la vieron impresionadas esa era una excelente definición para el arma en cuestión un contenedor para lo que una vez fue el espíritu heroico, como una lapida o un libro de historia en el que se retrataba el poder del héroe en cuestión. Solo que esta vez el arma lo estaría copiando todo, pero sin dejar de lado que era un libro y que como tal podían escribirse mas cosas que pudieran cambiar o alterar la historia.

Scathach sonrió entendiendo lo que quería decir "lo que intentas decir es que el código místico o mejor el arma conceptual que intentamos crear no esta atada a contener solo una leyenda, sino que dependiendo de shirou incluso podía combinar el poder de diferentes leyendas".

Tamamo asintió alegremente "si a eso me refiero, pero también hay ciertas reglas que el contenedor debe seguir si quiere copiar o almacenar varias leyendas" termino sus palabras con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Semiramis sonrió "creo que entiendo lo que dices, digamos que cuando shirou use el arma hace que se vuelva el contenedor de Excalibur que es una espada sagrada, no puede copiar el efecto de una espada demoniaca o una espada que anule la magia, porque el poder principal de Excalibur proviene tanto del mana del usuario, como de su capacidad de ser una espada forjada con las esperanzas y sueños de las personas".

Y Medea finalizo la idea "y como tal solo puede hacer que aparezcan efectos similares a estos o sino prácticamente inútil porque el código en si fue diseñado para que se combinen poderes iguales, no poderes diferentes".

Scathach solo silbo sorprendida "valla a pesar de que esa arma está rota tiene ciertas limitantes que podrían poner a shirou contra las cuerdas si no sabe de estos defectos" pero luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de gato "pero para que estamos aquí sino es para enseñarle a nuestro querido alumno idealista idiota".

Cuando termino sus palabras todas se rieron por las palabras de Scathach y luego de unos momentos de reírse siguieron discutiendo acerca del entrenamiento mágico en cuestión y también del diseño del código místico y las especificaciones de este.

**Horas después.**

Justo ahora shirou, sakura, Tamamo, Medea y Mata Hari estaban cocinando un banquete gigante para todos los servants en la mesa, pero mientras la gran mayoría de ellos estaban hay tres portadores de espadas estaban hablando en otro lugar.

"bueno Saber porque nos llamaste aquí" pregunto Saber Lily confundida.

"bueno era mas para confirmar algo si no les molesta" dijo Saber simplemente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Saber alter se encogió de hombros "lo que sea que quieras preguntar no es ningún problema, dilo".

Saber suspiro un poco y luego empezó a hablar "quisiera saber un poco de sus historias o mas bien quisiera saber que camino tomaron cuando sacaron a Caliburn".

Las dos saber se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego suspiraron y se sentaron esto iba a hacer un poco largo.

"bueno quien empieza de las dos" pregunto saber alter un poco nerviosa.

Saber Lily solo suspiro al parecer estas dos versiones suyas tienen problema con su pasado "yo lo hare, así que presten atención si" y ellas dos asintieron y se concentraron en la historia.

Tomando un trago de aire saber Lily empezó el cuento de su vida "bueno para empezar una vez que saque a Caliburn paso lo de siempre y que puedo ver que les paso a ustedes dos ocultamos nuestro genero y empezamos a ocultar nuestras emociones creyendo firmemente que desde que sacamos la espada en la piedra no había nada que pudiéramos hacer mas que eso, dejar de ser humanos, pero luego de una batalla defendiendo camelot decidí por pura curiosidad ver que pensaban de mi pueblo y mis caballeros".

Saber la vio curiosa "porque hiciste eso, después de todo las personas normalmente tienen dos caras y siempre van a decir una cosa y luego pueden decir otra".

Saber alter asintió "estoy de acuerdo con ella, eso fue estúpido".

Saber Lily negó con la cabeza "están equivocadas esa fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado" pero antes de que amas la interrumpieran levanto una mano y la dejaron continuar "yo también pensé lo mismo que ustedes, porque yo el Rey Arturo y el Rey prefecto estaba haciendo esto. Realmente no lo sabía, pero por primera vez en muchos años decidí seguir mis instintos, antes de salir le pedía a Merlín que me diera una pócima para cambiar mi apariencia y que estuviera atento a cierta entrada secreta en el castillo estaría de vuelta al anochecer".

Tomo un trago de aire y continuo "después de salir del castillo las primeras horas no encontré nada diferente de hecho todos me alababan como el Rey perfecto y estaba apunto de irme hasta que escuche algo de unos de los caballeros cercanos que me dejo confundida _"el rey es demasiado perfecto" _estas palabras por alguna razón me dieron un mal presentimiento y le pregunte al guardia a que se refería, pero él se negó a contestar con miedo y yo no lo entendí el hecho de me criticara no le aria nada malo, no era le primero en hacerlo, pero fue más tarde mientras seguía explorando el pueblo donde me encontré una casa casi a las afueras de Camelot incendiándose y entonces vi como actuaban los caballeros, justo como yo lo aria y eso me dio un gran miedo".

Saber alter tubo un mal presentimiento "a que te refieres".

Tomando un trago de agua volvía a narrar "mientras la casa se quemaba habían tomado la decisión perfecta y esa era de salvar a aquellos los mas cercanos a la salida teniendo en cuenta de no tenían agua cerca para apagar el fuego y si hacían algo imprudente podía extenderse, pero había un niño adentro llorando gritando por ayuda, pero ninguno de los caballeros entraba a ayudarlos e incluso la madre se ofreció a hacer lo que sea con tal de que salven a su hijo, pero siguieron negándose e incluso le explicaron la situación tal y como yo lo aria. La madre intento entrar, pero ellos la detuvieron y entonces pude escuchar como algo se estaba cayendo, yo… salte por instinto a la casa y una vez que encontré al niño lo saque de hay la casa se derrumbo era un milagro que no me hubiera caído encima, la madre del pequeño me agradeció al igual que los guardias, pero estos últimos me regañaron de que pudo haber sido peligro y me dijeron unas palabras tal y como yo lo hubiera hecho y tengo que decirlo… tenia… tenia miedo, miedo de mi misma y de lo que mi Reinado le estaba haciendo a mi gente".

Saber trago saliva "se que tal vez mis decisiones fueron muchas veces demasiadas drásticas, pero tanto fue el daño".

Saber Lily asintió y luego continuo "luego de eso continúe saliendo del castillo cuando ninguno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda estaba presentes y cada dio iba descubriendo que no era un Rey, sino que intentaba crear algo que pudiera ni tampoco iba a existir y eso era un reino perfecto. Los caballeros de la mesa redonda se empezaron a dar cuenta de cómo me comportaba, pero siempre les responde que era por algo por lo que me tenía preocupada y entonces decidí que poco, pero sutilmente iba a cambiar las cosa en mi Reino, ya no podía vivir en ese sueño inocente de ser una niña que soñaba con ser el Rey perfecto, tenía que crecer y Merlín me ayudo, recalcando mis defectos y haciéndome de nuevo a mostrar las emociones que tantos años llevaba guardando y mis caballero se dieron cuenta y no podían estar más felices, pues como ellos me dijeron un día _"el rey por fin sonríe" _esas solas palabras mi hicieron ver que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Luego de eso y unos años después me di cuenta, mientras salía de como con el pasado a escondidas, el cómo pasar de los días, meses y años la gente de Camelot ya no me veía de esa manera. Ya no me veían como un rey sin emociones con el que no se pueden comunicar, ahora me veían como una sola cosa que me hacía sentir muy orgullosa… un humano y por sobre todo un Rey y por fin entendí lo que significaba esa palabras" mientras decía eso una sonrisa orgullo se extendió por la cara de Saber Lily.

Saber viendo su sonrisa no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras del Rey de los Conquistadores Iskandar _"__Es cierto que la justicia e ideales que cargas a tus espaldas salvaron a tu pueblo una vez, pero estoy seguro de que sabes qué ocurrió con aquellos salvados, pero abandonados a su suerte. Los salvaste, pero nunca los lideraste. Nunca les enseñaste cómo debería ser un rey. Abandonaste a tus hombres cuando se perdieron, para seguir, sola y despreocupada, tus pequeños y mezquinos ideales"_.

Ahora que Saber Lily le contaba cómo fue su reinado antes de eso Iskandar tenía razón actuó todo el tiempo como una niña, nunca como Arturia Pendragon El Rey de Britania, valla ironía solo escuchando de su propia boca que se había equivocado era que se había dado cuenta de lo profundo que eran sus errores.

'y pensar que así es que fue mi reinado, que tonta fui. Solo fui otro tirando en la historia solo que no era capaz de darme cuenta de esto' pensó con amargura Saber.

Pero Lily sin darse cuenta de la cara que tenían ambas saber siguió su historia "luego de eso en el combate en el Caliburn se rompió y me iban a entregar a Excalibur le pedí a Merlín un favor, que me forjara una espada más fuerte que Caliburn y que sea complemente nueva sin los materiales de vieja espada, pues sentía que a pesar de ser mi espada más preciada, también fue la espada que trajo como consecuencia que me volviera siega darme cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a mi pueblo y por eso le pedí eso y me negué amablemente a que la dama del lago me diera Excalibur y ella se sorprendió, pero respeto mi decisión como tal y ayudo a Merlín para forjar una nueva Caliburn cuando fue terminada Merlín la llamo _"la espada de la esperanza del nuevo rey" _simbolizando el como el anterior Rey Arturo había muerto y como el nuevo Rey Arturo había nacido. Unos años después me entere quien era mordred y no lo rechace, le dijo que a su debido tiempo él se convertiría en mi heredero y me abrazo llorando, mi _hija_ me abrazo, fue una de las mayores alegrías que había sentido, pero todavía había algo que me corresponda hacer".

Saber alter la interrumpió con una sonrisa amarga "les rebelaste tu género".

Saber Lily se rio un poco "si lo hice, debiste de ver la cara de todos incluyendo la de Lancelot el creía firmemente que yo solo tenia cara de chica, pero luego me confeso de su amorío con Ginebra y yo les di mi bendición para que se casaran, pues mordred el día en que me dijo que era mi hijo me había confesado eso y ya había discutido eso con Ginebra. Mi pueblo también se sorprendió mucho cuando revele mi género, pero todos me recibieron con una sonrisa orgullosa" luego se rio un poco antes de continuar "en especial las mujeres que empezaron a burlarse de los caballeros y diciendo que su "Rey" era la más fuerte, luego de eso me enfrente a varios desafíos logre resolver mis diferencias con Morgana y ella y Merlín me confiaron la vaina de mi nueva Caliburn _Avalon. _Luego de muchos años de que la gran mayoría de mis caballeros murieran y dejaron todo a cargo de su decendencia yo hice lo mismo, le deje mi trono a Mordred y luego fallecí en paz sabiendo que deje a mi Reino en buenas manos" termino Saber Lily con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, aunque luego un pequeño sonrojo se extendió por su cara "aunque claro nunca entre el amor y realmente quise experimentarlo antes de irme a dormir para siempre o hasta que sea invocada como servants, pero creo que en esta vida tengo esa oportunidad" dijo un poco avergonzada.

Saber alter solo sonrió un poco amarga "bueno parece ser que tu si tomaste la decisión correcta".

Saber Lily solo desestimo su comentario "al igual que ustedes tome mucha malas decisiones que hicieron que mi Reino casi fuera destruido, aunque al final todo salió bien yo también cometí errores, pero cambiar mi pasado seria la peor equivocación que podría haber tomado".

Saber suspiro y luego paso a contar su historia y todo lo que había pasado cuando termino su historia Saber Lily la vio con comprensión.

"Saber entiendo que por tus decisiones creas que tu pueblo sufrió y que por eso no mereces ser rey, mi propia historia es un ejemplo de que nos equivocamos" mientras hablaba tenia una suave voz, pero luego su voz se volvió fría "pero tu deseo le hará un gran daño a Gran bretaña, dime Saber. Que pasaría si el Rey Arturo no existiera que pasa con Gran bretaña y que pasara con todos los problemas que dejo nuestro padre Unther Pendragon hacia nosotros y para el colmo lo que pides es que borres la historia de nuestros amigo y familiares" mientras decía esto con su voz fría, una gran aura de poder se salía del cuerpo de Saber Lily "si tu hubieras intentado cumplir ese deseo te hubiera matado yo misma con mis propias manos".

La tensión era obvia en el lugar, pero tanto Alter y saber no tenían en duda algo. Incluso con todo su poder dudaban de que no pudieran ni siquiera ponerle un dedo encima a ella sin que terminara sin su extremidades.

Saber también expulso un poco de poder "sabes lo mal que estábamos, tu talvez no tomaste la decisión equivocada, pero yo-" no pudo terminar porque Lily la interrumpió levantando aún más poder.

"que hay de nuestros amigos, de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Que hay de la gente que salvamos, dime que hay de ellos. sabes que casi todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda no eran más que campesinos que demostraron su valía ante nosotras y que por eso llegaron tan lejos" luego entre cerro los ojos "pero lo peor es que estas dejando que el sacrificio de todos aquellos que nos siguieron fueran en vano, dime Rey Arturo de bretaña, acaso la muerte de y el cariño de tu gente es pura mierda para ti" dijo con tanta rabia que por unos segundos se podía observar cómo a la espalda de Saber Lily se creaban unas especies de portales donde se podía sentir las esperanzas de los caballeros de Camelot.

La tencion era mucha y Saber Lily estaba a punto de atacar a Saber y acabar con su vida aquí mismo, pero Saber Alter las interrumpió.

"saber odio decirlo, pero Lily tiene razón" dijo Alter con pesar.

Saber volteo su cabeza hacia ella "a que te refieres".

Alter solo dijo "mi historia es casi igual a la tuya, solo que yo cedi a la sed de sangre y de que mi espada sagrada y mi amada Avalon fueron también infectadas por esto, pero eso es todo, pero a diferencia de ti no busco cambiar mis errores, mi único deseo es una nueva vida donde pueda vivir esta vez no como el Rey Arturo, sino como un humano normal" termino sus palabras con un poco de pesar por su reino.

Saber Lily asintió entendiendo y bajo su poder de nuevo al mínimo y luego se levanto junto con alter y cuando se iba a ir les dedico unas últimas palabras a saber, unas palabras muy idénticas a la de cierto Rey de lo Conquistadores "despierta de ese sueño niña, lo único que vas a descubrir al final del camino es dolor sobre dolor, no quiero ver tu cara cuando te des cuenta de que en realidad ese sueño está equivocado" y luego se fue junto con Alter dejando a Saber callada y pensado en las palabras de Saber Lily.

**Con shirou y medusa.**

Shirou y Medusa estaban en otro lado de la casa sentados en silencio disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Medusa decidió romper el silencio "oye shirou porque decidiste invitarnos a salir".

Shirou dijo simplemente "porque vi sus vidas y forma en la que murieron".

Medusa se queda un poco en shock por sus palabras y luego una sonrisa amarga se forma en su rostro "entonces viste lo que me paso shirou".

Shirou asintió levemente y apretó lo puños y dientes con tanta rabia y reviviendo lo que paso en su sueño de nuevo y antes de que se diera cuenta sus manos estaban cubiertas con su sangre.

Medusa se dio cuenta de que shirou se estaba haciendo daño y rápidamente lo tomo de las manos suavemente "shirou" dijo en un tono suave "esta bien ahora ya eso paso y no hay nada que puedes hacer".

Shirou solo apretó los dientes más fuerte "es así lo que me molesta, que al final de todo esos bastados no pagaron por lo que hicieron".

Medusa solo sonrío un poco por lo bajo y abrazo a shirou de uno de sus brazos y se quedó viendo la luna "esta bien shirou, en esta vida tuve lo que nunca tuve en mi anterior vida, me reuní de nuevo con mis hermanas, tengo amigas y por último tengo a un lindo máster pelirrojo que me quiere mucho. Que más podría querer" dijo levemente sonrojada.

Shirou también se sonrojo por sus palabras, pero sonrió y la abrazo de vuelta "je, supongo que tienes razón, algún lugar al que quieres ir mañana".

Medusa solo se apego mas a shirou "te lo dejare todo a ti mi caballero pelirrojo" termino con una risa tierna.

"esta bien mi lady, buscare el mejor restaurante mañana" le siguió el juego shirou usando una voz excéntrica y Medusa solo se rio de su voz y se quedaron viendo fijamente la luna los dos disfrutando del silencio y el estar en los brazos de otros.

**Unas horas después.**

Luego de una cuantas horas todos habían cenado y sakura y sus servants se había ido directo a su casa y después de unos momentos ahora a shirou le estaban explicando todo acerca del código místico que le querían hacer y el asintió muy emocionado y también un poco preocupado por eso de que tenían que extraer tanto su sangre, costillas y eso de su alma, pero bueno las cosas no salen bien.

Pero bueno Scathach ahora mismo le estaba explicando acerca de las runas y de cómo utilizarlas.

Hasta ahora le había explicado que las runas primordiales tenían diferente efectos entre ellos estaban desde el fuego hasta el hielo, pero de hecho había una de las que ayudaba a shirou con lo que era el refuerzo y la proyección, también había diferentes combinaciones entre las runas que podían ocasionar diferentes efectos todo dependía de la eficacia y le inteligencia del portador.

"también esta la runa de Tyr, esta runa en particular era lo que te iba a enseñar para que llegado en alguno momento y cuando decretara que estuvieras listo pudiera enfrentarte a los servants" dijo Scathach "esta runa en particular tiene el poder de elevar el nivel de poder de combate de su usuario a un nuevo nivel. La mayoría de los soldados usaba la runa del dios Tyr para mejorar su capacidad de combate brutalmente, si combinas esto con el refuerzo que te enseñara caster pues tu poder se incrementara brutalmente" termino su explicación con una sonrisa.

Shirou asintió entendiendo "también las runas pueden ser puestas en lugares estratégicos como en forma de trampa que dependiendo de que forma se utilice podría acabar con muchos oponentes al mismo tiempo" dijo el aportando algo a la explicación de Scathach.

Ella asiento orgullosa "estas aprendiendo rápido, las runas originalmente están basadas en los dioses y como tal tienen diversos efectos, hay una runa que, junto con tu proyección por rastreo, puede ser muy brutal, pues esta lo que hace es atraer el mana del habiente y lo concentra en un lugar en específico".

Shirou ahora pardeo confundido "espera utilizando usa runa ustedes no reunirían sus fuerzas más rápido, ya que lo que hacen es tomar mana del ambiente y no pone en peligro a las personas de la ciudad" termino inclinando la cabeza.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y luego voltearon la mirada hacia Scathach levemente impresionadas y también la vieron como una idiota.

Scathach se quedo un momento en silencio antes de hablar rascándose la cabeza sonrojada "umm, no pensé en eso" cuando termino todos cayeron de espaldas.

Ya recuperadas Medea hablo suspirando "bueno por lo menos tenemos un método tanto para recuperar nuestra fuerza más rápido, como para guardar mana para cuando empiece la guerra oficialmente".

Todos asintieron y luego las servants que le estaban enseñando magia a shirou se fueron del lugar junto con shirou para extraer lo necesario para empezar a hacer el código místico de shirou.

**Momentos después.**

Luego de que Medea, Scathach, Tamamo y Semiramis sacaran lo necesario empezaron a trabajar en el código místico en cuestión.

Shirou estaba ahora mismo se encontraba se ahora mismo haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor pues aparte de la extracción de parte de su alma que no fue doloroso junto con su sangre, pero la extracción de dos de sus costillas no fue tan fácil que digamos y tenía un poco de dolor a pesar de que las chicas le habían curado casi todo el daño.

'bueno no fue tan malo, después de todo el poder no viene fácil y mas con la cosas tan poderosas como las que estaban haciendo las chicas, pero bueno que mas da' se encogió de hombros, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a una Saber desnuda y mirando a shirou igual de sonrojada.

Hubo un largo silencio cuando se quedaron viendo fijamente entre ellos, pero shirou reacciono gritando **"¡lo siento!" **y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo Saber lo detuvo agarrando su mano.

"umm, Shirou quieres bañarnos juntos" dijo Saber sonrojada.

Con el procesador de shirou dañado, ósea su cerebro. Asintió y junto con saber se empezó a bañarse juntos.

Había un silencio un cómodo entre ellos, pero saber rompió el silencio "oye shirou" dijo mientras le lavaba la espalda.

"dime saber" dijo sonrojado más que nunca.

"que piensas de mi" dijo esta vez más seria e ignorando su vergüenza.

Shirou parpadeo confundido y volteo a ver a Saber y sorprendentemente ignoro que estaba completamente desnuda "a que te refieres" dijo con una ceja levantada.

Saber suspiro "shirou tu sabes lo que paso en mi gobierno en Bretaña quisiera saber que piensas de eso".

Shirou esta vez le empezó a lavar la espalda a saber (siendo completamente ignorante de esto último) y hablo "bueno yo creo que hiciste lo que pudiste en tu gobierno, te equivocaste en varias cosas es cierto, pero sobre todo hiciste lo que creerías que era correcto, lo intentaste todo. Pero no por eso deberías de atormentante con tu pasado" le dijo shirou su opinión ahora lavándole la cabeza a Saber.

"pero mi gente ellos merecen un mejor rey que yo, no merecí sacar esa espada en la piedra y no merezco ser un rey" dijo realmente decepcionada de sí misma.

Shirou que la había guiado a la bañera junto con el dijo "escucha saber, no cometiste ningún error" estas palabras las dejaron confundida.

Volteando levemente la cabeza le pregunto "a que te refieres".

Shirou la abrazo levemente "pues que para mi todos lo de tu alrededor eran los que estaban equivocados" viendo la mirada de saber se explicó rápidamente "veras saber a tu lado estuvieron no solo las personas mas cercanas a ti y ninguno de ellos intento nada para evitar este resultado de que sirve tener a alguien que se llame a si mismo amigo sino es capaz de recalcar tus errores y corregirlos. Ninguno de los cercanos a ti no te lo dijo, no porque no tuvieran el valor para hacerlo, sino porque no sabían como te comportarías si te lo dijeran, digo mírate ahora saber, dime tu como hubieras reaccionado".

Estas palabras dejaron a arturia sin palabras y eso era porque shirou tenía toda la razón, no sabía como reaccionaria.

"además" continuo shirou "de seguro ellos creerían que con el tiempo te darías cuenta de tus errores y mejorarías, pero incluso si no lo hiciste estoy seguro de algo" luego de que dijo esto saber volteo la cara todavía en el abrazo de shirou y lo vio con una sonrisa en la cara "todos ellos no pudieron sentirse mas orgullos de tener un Rey que sacrifico su propia humanidad por ellos, no voy a ser tan hipócrita como para decirte "deja ese sueño estúpido" o algo así. Yo sigo un sueño muy idiota, solo te digo algo Saber, piensa no en ti, sino en tu gente en las personas que por tu gobierno tuvieron un futuro".

Saber solo agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y su gran sonrisa, shirou tenía razón, así como su gobierno trajo un mal, todos sus caballeros solo pudieron sentir algo y eso era orgullo por luchar junto a su rey.

Dándose la vuelta beso a shirou en la mejilla y dijo en voz baja con una tierna sonrisa "gracias shirou" luego se levantó y se fue y volteo la cabeza solo para reírse tiernamente cuando vio aun shirou completamente sonrojado y choqueado por su acción anterior.

Mientras e iba a cambiar un pensamiento se formo en su cabeza 'tal vez y solo tal vez, yo no estaba equivocada' y con este pensamiento se fue a dormir.

Ya cuando shirou salió del baño se fue a dormir junto a las demás esperando el mañana de un nuevo día.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Servants de shirou + harem.**

**Saber- Arturia- escuela.**

**Lancer- Scathach.**

**Archer- Atalanta-escuela**

**Caster- Medea de colchis. **

**Berserker- Frankenstein.**

**Assassin- Mata Hari.**

**Temptress- Semiramis.**

**Gunner- Francia Drake.**

**Rider- Medusa.**

**Shielder- Tamamo no Mae-escuela.**

**Shielder 2- Mashu/****Galahad-escuela.**

**Monster- Raikou.**

**Ruler- la reina de Francia María Antonieta-escuela.**

**Alter ego- Okita souyji.**

**Avenger- Mordred-escuela.**

**Saver- Jeanne D Arc-escuela.**

**Saber Lily- Arturia Lily.**

**Saber alter- Arturia alter.**

**Lancer 2- Arturia Pendragon.**

**Lancer alter- Arturia alter.**

**Saber roja- Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

Rin Tosaka.

Sakura Matou.

Illyaviel Von Einzbern.

Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Caren Ortencia.

Angelica Ainsworth.

?

?

?

?

?

**Servants de Rin.**

**Archer- Emiya.**

**Saber- Héctor de Troya.**

**Caster- Leonardo Da Vinci.**

**Lancer- Leónidas Rey de Esparta.**

**Rider- Ushiwakamaru.**

**Servants de Sakura.**

**Archer- Euryale.**

**Assassin- Estheno.**

**Lancer- Karna.**

**Berserker- Nightingale.**

**Rider- Astolfo.**

**Servants de Luvia **

**Berserker- Lancelot.**

**Caster- Merlín.**

**Archer- Quirón.**

**Rider- Achilles.**

**Saber- Siegfried.**

**Servants de Angelica.**

**Berserker- Darius III.**

**Assassin- Serenity.**

**Caster- Sheeba.**

**Servants de Julián.**

**Archer- Xerces.**

**Berserker- Lu Bu.**

**Assassin- Jackll y hyde.**

**Rider- Perseo.**

**Saber- Carlomagno.**

**Servants de Illya.**

**Berserker- Espartaco.**

**Archer- Heracles.**

**Assassin- Kiritsugu Emiya.**

**Servants de Waver.**

**Rider- Iskandar- Alejandro Magno.**

**Archer- Gengis Kan.**

**Lancer- Romulus Roma.**

**Saber- Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.**

**Servants de Bazett.**

**Lancer- Cu Chulainn.**

**Saber- Fergus Mac Rolch.**

**Assassin- Henri Samson.**

**Berserker- Beowulf.**

**Temptress- Carmilla.**

**Rider- Fionn Mac Cumhail.**

**Hola, chicos está aquí el nuevo capítulo del héroe de la justicia, también cambie un poco la historia de Medusa, Estheno y Euryale, me dicen si les gusta el capítulo, bueno no tengo nada más que decir excepto que espero que disfruten el capítulo y demonios que es largo más de 17,000.00 mil palabras dios sí que estaba inspirado.**

**Basov818: me gusto tu idea de los corazones y la idea de sakura, sino te importa me gustaría usarla. Lo de Avalon lo veo un poco difícil, lo digo porque en si sakura no podría recuperar su virginidad porque en si Avalon solo cuera herida de gravedad. Pero mee que demonios vamos a hacer. Lo del escritor beta también es bueno, hablare con un amigo que es muy conocedor de fate y se la enviare los capítulos para ver que debo de agregarle para mejorar la historia, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere serlo también pues tampoco tengo problema.**

**Guest: como dije anteriormente usare esas ideas, asique no se preocupen voy a aprovechar al máximo sus consejos.**

**Guest: me agrada que te guste el capitulo y si tienes algún aporte para los próximos capítulos pues dilo, mi amigo.**

**Bien ahora eso es todo lo que tengo decir, bueno sin mas espero que la pacen bien se despide el Dragon Emperador Carmesí.**


	11. Chapter 11

**El Héroe de la Justicia.**

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras.**

"**hablando normal".**

'**pensamiento'.**

***acción entre diálogos*.**

_**Sueño o recuerdos.**_

**Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el lector.**

**Capítulo 10- la vida del Rey negro de Camelot, la cita entre el justiciero y la gorgona.**

**Sueño de shirou.**

_Shirou abrió los ojos justo después de que se fue a dormir esta noche justo después de entrenar con Medea y las demás, pero ahora el miraba algo a la distancia y eso era a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos dorados que miraba una espada en la piedra y había alguien más con ella era un hombre de pelo blanco y con un extraño bastón y que miraba a la chica con una mirada indescifrable antes de suspirar y hablar._

"_Arturia-chan si sacas esa espada de la piedra ya no serás más humana" dijo suavemente como diciéndole que no la saque, que se iba a condenar a un destino peor que la muerte, pero la chica con una mirada decisiva hablo esta vez para que la persona de pelo blanco la escuchase._

"_está bien Merlín, ya sé lo que estoy haciendo y si es lo que necesita para salvar a mi pueblo, entonces está bien, con gusto aceptare esta carga" y llevando su mano a la empuñadura de la espada ella saco sin fuerzas la aclamada espada que por unos segundos se pudo observar un brillo dorado viniendo de ella._

"_Altria-chan" fue lo único que murmuro aquel hombre antes de suspirar y darle su mejor sonrisa a aquella chica que miraba hacia el futuro con una sonrisa brillante y el mago de las flores solo pudo sonreír y acompañarla en sus decisiones. _

'_Saber' fue lo único que pensó Shirou pensando que esta era la vida de Saber y el cómo fue su reino destruido por sus malas decisiones._

…_Pero nuestro protagonista estaba equivocado._

_Esta era la vida de otras de las personas que se convirtieron en el mítico Rey Arturo. Esta es la historia de Saber Alter y su ascenso a ser __**"La Reina Dragon de Gran Bretaña"**__ para su gente y para aquellos que estaban bajo su protección pues como un Dragon protegiendo su tesoro eso mismo hacia aquella Reina con su gente y aquellos a los que una vez sirvieron bajo su mando._

_Mientras que sus enemigos le tenían otro nombre._

"_**La Emperatriz de la Destrucción" **__que Esgrima la espada que fue bendecida por el __**Rojo **__y el __**Blanco**__, cuya espada se le fue entregada por un hada y cuyo brillo negro y rojo trajo la salvación y la destrucción a su reino._

_Y esa historia inicia ahora y está a punto de ser presenciada por Shirou Emiya._

_Shirou ahora estaba viendo unos años después de que Arturia tomara el trono el cómo las cosas iban cambiando levemente, pero el cómo poco a poco con la ayuda del Rey y la gente de Camelot todo el reino se iba volviendo un lugar seguro, justo como Shirou lo recordaba en los libros de historia._

'_bueno con una diferencia sustancial y eso es que el rey es una mujer no un hombre' pensó con cierta gracia Shirou del asusto._

_Pero. _

_Lo que paso a continuación fue algo que no aparecía en los libros de historias y eso era que uno de los caballeros había entrado gritando acerca de cómo los estaban atacando, pero porque esto es raro cuando el Rey Arturo y sus caballeros de la mesa redonda habían pasado por incontables batallas y ataques como estos antes._

_Muy simple de explicar._

_Pero dejemos que sea la historia la que hable._

"_¡mi Rey esto malo, muy malo!" grito un caballero entrando por la puerta gritando como loco y haciendo que todos los que estaban en la mesa redonda se voltearan a mirarlo._

"_Que forma de entrar son esas a una reunión de la mesa redonda" dijo Sir Percival mirando atentamente al caballero que entro de forma brusca "y que es tan importante para que entres así" esta vez el caballero expreso su curiosidad._

"_déjame adivinar otra invasión" dijo un caballero que portaba una armadura de cuerpo completo y que tenía toques rojos en varias partes de su armadura; este era Mordred que hablaba suspirando, cansando._

_Pero para sorpresa de todo incluyendo su rey el caballero negó y con miedo empezó a hablar tartamudeando "n-no e-es mucho, peor son, son" trago saliva antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas muy aterrado "¡son demonios, vimos a seres oscuros viniendo hacia el reino!" dijo con tanto miedo que casi se le salen las lágrimas._

_Arturia que estaba sentada viendo el estado de su caballero y mucho a la sorpresa de todos los presentes (incluyendo a Merlín) hablo suavemente "cálmate y respira y dinos atentamente que paso" dijo con una voz muy suave a como la de una madre hablándole a sus hijos._

_Al oír el cómo su Rey se dirigió hacia él y para el colmo, el tono que tomo el caballero había sentido como parte de sus preocupaciones se iban y también miro sorprendido a su rey, pero desestimo este pensamiento. No había tiempo para eso._

_Ya más calmo empezó a relatar la historia de que era lo que había pasado "mientras estábamos vigilando, a lo lejos vimos algo extraño que nos llamó la atención y eso era que unos de nuestros caballeros, pero lo extraño vino cuando el llego" luego de que dijo esto trago saliva antes de continuar "cuando llego ante nosotros la mayor parte de su cuerpo tenía una extrañas marcas y no paraba de gritar "¡está dentro de mí, mátenme por favor!" y entonces" esta vez se quedó en silencio tapándose la boca, mientras las náuseas volvían y las imágenes de aquella horrible escena._

_Viendo lo que le pasaba al caballero Merlín se adelantó y poniendo la mano en su espalda y de la cual salió un brillo de color verde el mago más famoso hablo por fin "tranquilo deja que esas imágenes se vallan, solo dinos la situación y si es posible dime que le paso al caballero"._

_El caballero sintió como sus nauseas desaparecían y le dirigió una mirada agradecida hacia Merlín y después de respirar profundamente y luego hablo "su cuerpo exploto, todos retrocedimos, pero… lo que paso después fue una maldita pesadilla… el… el seguía vivo. A pesar de que su cuerpo había explotado y lo único que quedaba era un líquido viscoso… el seguía vivo y gritaba que lo matáramos que no quería convertirse en esas cosa, nos lo suplicaba a grito" en este punto el caballero estaba llorando "yo… lo conocía era mi amigo y" aún más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ante la mirada comprensiva de Merlín y los demás caballeros de la mesa redonda "yo… di la orden de que acabáramos con su vida que trajeran unas antorchas y alcohol… y lo quemamos, lo que más me dolió era que cuando estaba a punto de morir me dijo gracias" el caballero no pudo hablar por unos momentos y todos entendieron el porqué, su amigo había muerto de una manera horrible y no pudo hacer nada más por el que acabar con su sufrimiento. Asique lo dejaron desahogarse._

_El caballero no duro mucho llorando el entendía la situación no tenía tiempo para llorar, ya luego habría tiempo, asique que continuo su historia "luego de eso, fui junto con un grupo de exploradores hacia una de las ciudades cercanas a Camelot, claro fuimos en cubiertos… pero lo que encontramos fue lo mismo. Todos los aldeanos estaban igual que mi amigo y cuando nos íbamos a acercar para acabar con su vida vimos algo horrible" tomo un largo respiro antes de hablar "la cosa viscosa en las que se habían convertido empezaron a temblar antes de que de ellas se escuchaban gritos desgarradores y de la baba empezaron a salir huesos, se empezó a generar carne y cuando todo acaba habían unas criaturas con figuras extrañas. Eran mezclas de humanos con animales, pero estos estaban unidos de formas grotescas e inhumanos, pero vino algo muy, muy horrible" luego de que dijo esto cerro los ojos y suspiro antes de hablar "habían quedados unos cuantos niños vivos… ellos… ellos… ni siquiera puedo describir lo que vi esas cosas los mataron, violaron, destriparon, vimos tantas cosas y… no pudimos movernos estábamos en shock toda esa gente, murió mi rey no pudimos hacer nada. Solamente podíamos escapar para decirle lo que paso" el caballero termino su relato bajando su cabeza y por su mente estaban pasando todas las imágenes por su mente._

_Los caballeros de la mesa redonda solo se quedaron ahí callados impactados por lo dicho, pero se recuperaron rápidamente de las noticias antes de que Arturia diera las órdenes para defender a su reino de las amenazas que se avecinaban para destruir a Camelot._

_Shirou luego de estos eventos vio como la guerra contra estos seres llego al punto tal en que ciudades o pequeños pueblos que no tenían magos para analizar estructuralmente a las personas para saber si estos seres estaban creciendo en su interior, estos aldeanos se empezaban a matarse unos a otros sospechando de todos ellos, nadie estaba seguro._

_Y eso incluye a los niños._

… _Si mis amigos, muchos niños fueron sacrificados por cosas tan pequeñas como un resfriado, todo porque las personas no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva y más porque los síndromes de estar infectados de esas cosas eran parecidos a la gripe solo que cuando llegaban a estar a punto de nacer unas marcas negras (que en realidad es carne en putrefacción) empezaran a aparecer alrededor del cuerpo de la víctima y esto hizo que las personas cometieran locuras._

_Pero como si fuera un rayo de esperanza en este reino cubierto de oscuridad e invadidos por demonios… ellos aparecieron, __**Los caballeros de las Mesa Redonda**__, __**El Mago de las Flores**__, __**La Hada Oscura**__ y, por último, pero no menos importante, __**La Reina Dragon Negra**__._

_Shirou vio un poco impactado, pero a la vez emocionada los combates, el cómo Arturia interactuaba con los niños y los jóvenes de los pueblos y el cómo ellos la veían como una madre y una figura a seguir y esto hacía que la popularidad del Reino de Camelot se disparara, porque donde los otros Reyes y nobles de estas tierras se ocultaban alegando que no tenían espacio y que sus recursos eran escasos (cosa que era obviamente mentira) el Reino de Camelot no hacía esto, este Reino cada día crecía pues gracias en parte a la destrucción Arturia pudo apoderarse de varios territorios cercanos a su reino y haciendo que este creciera haciendo que con el paso de los años se volviera del tamaño de una ciudad._

_Pero sé que tiene una pregunta aún más importante._

_¿Cuándo y en qué momento Arturia revelo su género?_

_La respuesta es simple._

_No lo hizo._

_En medio de un combate contra una de esas poderosas criaturas esta había destrozado la armadura de Arturia dejando que todos los que estaban presentes se vieran impactados de descubrir que su "Rey" en realidad fuera una "Reina"._

_Cabe decir que esto se rego como pólvora por todos los lugares de Gran Bretaña._

_Esto cabe decir, que asusto a Arturia después de todo quien sabe qué clase de problemas le traería a Arturia una vez que llegue a Camelot, pero para su sorpresa y alegría su gente la recibió con ovaciones y cuando les pregunto por qué la aceptaron tan fácilmente su pueblo y sus caballeros solo dijeron una cosa._

"_sí tenemos a un Rey que sea capaz de dejar de lado sus sentimientos y también de ocultar su género por nuestro bien, que clase de pueblo/caballeros somos si no somos capaces de ver tal sacrificio que hizo de esa manera tan admirable"._

_Estas palabras también desencadenaron otra cosa y eso era a la sorpresa de todos, y la alegría de algunos, que su por primera vez llorara y también sonriera alegremente orgullos de poder llamarse Rey de este lugar y por fin empezó a entender que era. _

_Este lugar era su familia y los iba a proteger._

_Después de estos eventos y tras un largo viaje acompañada de Merlín habían llegado a una cueva donde dos de los Dragones más fuertes dormían._

_**El Dragón gales y El Dragon blanco.**_

_Pero porque buscaba a estas dos míticas criaturas._

_Muy fácil._

_Resulta que Uther había dejado unos registros de que, si Arturia necesitara la fuerza necesaria para proteger todo el reino, busca a estos Dragones y que ellos le darían su legítima herencia, como hija del Rey de los Dragones Uther Pendragon._

"_estas realmente segura de entrar Altria-chan, una vez que entres hay no podrás salir hasta que logres obtener la herencia de Uther" dijo Merlín preocupado._

"_Está bien Merlín, es algo que debo de hace si quiero salvar a Bretaña de este mal" dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia la cueva a paso lento, pero seguro sabiendo bien lo que le pasara a Bretaña si no hacía algo._

_Después de entrar a la cueva durante un tiempo y luego de adentrarse un poco, la joven vio delante de sus ojos dos seres majestuosos, uno de ellos tenía escamas de color escarlata, dos grandes alas que podrían ocultar las montañas por su gran tamaño y ojos de color dorados con su mirada fija en Arturia viéndola con sorpresa e interés._

_El otro de escamas color blancas, dos grandes alas que desprendían una especie de majestuosidad y por último sus ojos de color azul que miraban a Arturia con sorpresa y con una sonrisa un poco emocionada._

_Viendo como las legendarias criaturas se le quedaban viendo Arturia hablo con ellos de igual a igual "dragón gales, dragón blanco es un honor conocerlos a ambos" este se inclinó levemente antes ellos dos._

_El dragón escarlata resoplo__** "dejemos el parloteo descendiente de Uther sabemos muy bien para que viniste hasta aquí"**__ le corto su discurso el dragón escarlata con un resoplido como su estuviera arto de las formalidades hacia él._

_El dragón blanco hablo esta vez viendo con sus ojos azules fijamente a Arturia __**"pero la pregunta es tienes lo necesario para ser la sucesora de tu padre"**__._

_Arturia también resoplo y dijo mirándolo a los dos con desafío, cosa que los sorprendió y los hizo sonreír levemente "entonces dejare de lado las palabras bonitas deseo la herencia de mi padre, deseo la fuerza para poder proteger a Gran Bretaña" termino sus palabras con una mirada determina._

_El dragón rojo la vio con mucho interés __**"Hoooo, asique crees tener lo necesario para obtener ese poder" **__pero esas palabras solo hicieron que Arturia se reía en voz alta dejándolos confundidos._

"_**Que es tan gracioso descendiente de Uther" **__hablo el dragón blanco con curiosidad._

_Arturia solo les sonrió a ambos "no deseo poder o algo así, lo que yo deseo es fuerza, la fuerza necesaria para poder proteger a todo este reino"._

_Los dragones solo sonrieron por lo bajo quien diría que la chica tuviera la respuesta tan solo al venir._

"_**bueno niña entonces respóndeme algo, cual es la diferencia entre el poder y la fuerza"**__ dijo el dragón blanco sonriendo a la vista._

_Arturia le devolvió la sonrisa "para algunos no hay diferencia entre ambos, pero eso no es cierto el poder puede llegar a corromper a las personas, monstruos y dioses volviéndoles sombras de lo que eran, mientras que la fuerza es algo que consigues con esfuerzo. Consigues dominar una espada a través de años de entrenamiento, consigues aprender a disparar un arco a través de las practicas, quiero esa clase de fuerza una fuerza que yo y mi gente podemos desarrollar a través de nuestro propio esfuerzo, eso es lo que quiero" termino sus palabras con una sonrisa suave._

_Los dragones se quedaron un momento un momento en silencio antes de que el dragón blanco se empezara a reír y el dragón rojo empezara a maldecir en voz baja._

"_**jajajajaja, te lo dije rojo ella sabría la respuesta desde que llegara" **__dijo el dragón blanco enviándole una mirada burlona al dragón rojo._

_El dragón rojo solo resoplo molesto __**"oh vamos eso no es justo, pensé que la chica iba a ser igual de arrogantes que esos nobles, no esperaba que la sangre de Uther en verdad corriera no solo por su cuerpo sino en su habla y forma de expresarse".**_

_Arturia parpadeo confundida "umm, alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí" dijo inclinando la cabeza confundida._

_El dragón rojo solo refunfuño molesto y volteo la cara con una especie de puchero y diciendo en pocas palabras que no iba a decir nada._

_Mientras que el blanco tenía una en la cara y estaba mirando a su rival presumiendo y hablo para explicarle la situación a Arturia __**"lo que pasa es que la langosta roja".**_

"_**¡oye!"**_

"_**y yo" **__el dragón blanco ignoro por completo a su rival que lo miraba molesto __**"habíamos echo una apuesta, yo dije que no ibas a ser como los demás nobles y que ibas a ser alguien que pudiera ser digna de la herencia de tu padre" **__le dirigió una mirada burlona a su oponente el cual volteo la cara __**"mientras que el aposto a que serias arrogantes y de que tendríamos que golpearte un poco para enseñarte humildad… ¡y yo gane!" **__termino de decir para empezar a bailar alrededor de su rival de forma burlesca._

_Luego de unos momentos más de burlarse del dragón gales ambos dragones la guiaron al centro de la cueva donde estaba un estanque de color rojo que desprendía un brillo de gran poder._

"_blanco que es ese estanque" pregunto Arturia impresionada por el poder que desprendía._

"_**ese es un charco de sangre que Uther había dejado para despertar la sangre de dragón que duerme dentro de ti" **__dijo el dragón blanco seriamente._

"_**entra junto con tu armadura y espada; a tu armadura la bañaremos con energía dragonica, mientras que a tu espada le liberaremos los sellos que esa hada le puso para que no se salgo de control. A parte de unas cuantas cosas más" **__dijo el dragón rojo explicándole a Arturia lo que debía hacer y ella asintió entendiendo._

_Una vez que Arturia entro al lago ella abrió los ojos y casi suelta su espada y deja escapar un fuerte grito de dolor, ella sentía el cómo su cuerpo estaba absorbiendo la energía del lago, pera también sentía el como este se estaba haciendo más fuerte, apretó los dientes cuando sintió el cómo sus huesos se rompieron y se regeneraron; cerro los ojos de dolor cuanto sintió a su corazón latir fuertemente y sentía el cómo con cada latido algo se rompía y se regeneraba y casi suelta un grito cuando sintió como algo invadía su alma y tocaba lo que describiría como unas redes brillantes de energía verde (sus circuitos mágicos) y los remplazaba con una especie de orbe dentro de su cuerpo._

'_no' pensó ella con dolor 'no los está remplazando, los está fusionando' vio sorprendida como ambas energías parecían complementarse mutuamente, pero también mientras hacía esto con cada pulso que emitían esta parecían destrozar su alma._

_Mientras esto pasaba los dos dragones también estaban ocupados haciendo otras cosas, el dragón blanco estaba soplando un fuego de color rojo y plateado que envolvía la armadura de Arturia y que parecía el cómo poco a poco unas líneas rojas le salían a esta, pero si te fijabas bien la armadura parecía estar echa de escamas y las líneas rojas parecían latir con una especie de poder protector._

_Mientras que el rojo parecía soplar unas llamas de color naranja rojizo y cuando estas alcanzaron a la espada sagrada algo sorprendente paso y eso era que la espada absorbió las llamas y una especie de grabado rojo se le hizo alrededor de la empuñadura y la hoja._

'_**hmm, asique que la espada desarrollo cierto grado de conciencia y para derrotar a esas cosas que sello Uther; absorbió parte de su energía desarrollando ese grabado y también la capacidad de comer toda energía maligna y convertirla en energía sagrada, huuummm nada mal' **__mientras pensaba esto seguía haciendo su trabajo y fue desbloqueando los sellos hasta donde Arturia podría soportar su poder._

_Luego de lo que parecían horas Shirou vio sorprendido el cómo la apariencia de Arturia había cambio y entonces la reconoció 'Saber Alter' pensó sorprendido 'ya veo así que esta es su historia' dijo con una sonrisa por cómo estaban yendo las cosas hasta ahora._

"_**bueno niña, ahora te tengo una pregunta" **__dijo el dragón rojo con una sonrisa viendo como el cuerpo de Arturia._

_Su cuerpo se había desarrollado para tener el cuerpo de una chica de 18 años, sus pechos parecían tener una copa C, sus ojos habían pasado de ser verdes a unos dorados que tenían la pupila rasgada y por ultimo su cabello se había vuelto un rubio opaco, pero que aun así parecía brillar con la oscuridad y la luz misma, su armadura era de un color negro y marcas rojas iban a rededor de esta y por ultimo su espada ahora tenía un color negro con una emblema rojo, que parecía brillar constante mente como purificando todo a su alrededor para volverlo sagrado._

"_sí dragón gales, cuál es tu pregunta" dijo viéndose las manos sorprendida con su actual fuerza._

_El dragón rojo sonrio __**"como debería de llamarte ahora".**_

_Arturia le devolvió la sonrisa y hablo "tal vez suene un poco pretencioso, pero de ahora en adelante soy Arturia Pendragon Rey de Camelot" luego clava su espada en el suelo "pero también puedes llamarme __**La Emperatriz Dragon negra**__" termino sus palabras abriendo con sus ojos cerrados y mirando hacia ambos dragones con una sonrisa emocionada._

"_**hahahah ya me está agradando esta chica" **__dijo el dragón blanco viéndola con una sonrisa al igual que el dragón gales._

"_**bueno pequeña será mejor que vuelvas ahora ese mago pervertido debe de estar preocupado" **__dijo el dragón rojo y Arturia asintió __**"¡Oh! Y dile que te enseñe lo básico para manipular el mana y manejarlo de manera promedio, Uther dijo que esto era clave para que dominaras tu nueva fuerza" **__Arturia asintió y luego se fue del lugar no si antes darles las gracias a ambos dragones y decirles que vendría de vez en cuando con sus caballeros de la mesa redonda para pedir consejos._

_Y eso mis amigos fue lo que paso, después de obtener la herencia de Uther, Arturia fue de vez en cuando con sus caballeros de la mesa redonda y los dragones le dieron una bendición a cada uno de ellos en sus espadas, dándoles nuevas habilidades que ello habían descubiertos al enfrentarse a esas cosas._

_Luego de eso y de unos años de peleas, donde por fin se pudieron exterminar a todas esas cosas y donde también paso algo muy importante y eso era que Arturia y Morgana habían hecho las pases y ella se había enterado de quien era Mordred, esto claro al principio fue un problema, pero después de que ambas hermanas pelearan, se gritaran y quedaran en el suelo agotadas por la batalla que habían tenido donde ellas les prohibieron a sus aliados que intervinieran por fin habían solucionado las cosas._

_Ella al principio se gritaron, Morgana le había gritado a Arturia de él como la había abandonada de todo el dolor que tenía, Arturia le dijo también sus verdades de todo lo que le había pasado de como ella nunca había estado hay para ella, después de eso ambas solo pudieron hacer una cosa._

_Llorar._

_Ellas lloraron y se atacaron con frustración, con la intención de matarse, pero al final ninguna pudo dar ese paso final._

_Después de todo._

_Ellas eran hermanas._

_Luego de curar sus heridas e irse a hablar a otro lado por fin pudieron hablar más tranquilas y después de un tiempo de charlar se abrazaron volviendo a ser las hermanas que eran._

_Y ahora en este momento Shirou estaba viendo un momento memorable en la historia de Saber Alter, su coronamiento como La Reina de Gran bretaña._

_Luego de su coronamiento la nueva reina llamo a uno de sus caballeros "Sir. Mordred por favor da un paso adelante" dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante al igual que Merlín y Morgana._

_El caballero rojo dio un paso al frente y se arrodillo ante su rey "hoy ante ustedes quiero rebelar no solo mi nuevo reinado" mientras hablaba puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Mordred "sino también a mi sucesor en un futuro" Mordred abrió los ojos de par en par y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Arturia que solo le sonrió "quiero presentarles a mi hijo y mi futuro sucesor que eh mantenido en secreto, les presento a Mordred Pendragon… mi hijo" esas palabras fueron dichas con tanto orgullo y la gente a su espalda rugió con emoción y sorpresa por ver al hijo de su "Rey"._

_Mordred se levantó y casi se le salieron las lágrimas, su padre la había aceptado "padre" dijo con sus lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos y Arturia solo abrió los brazos y este se la lanzo a abrazarla y todos los que vieron estos estaban sonriendo alegremente._

"_entonces me llamaras tío de ahora en adelante Mordred-chan" dijo Sir. Cay con una sonrisa y Mordred solo resoplo y todos se rieron._

"_bueno" dijo Merlín para que todos los escucharan "que les parece si dejamos los sentimentalismos y ¡empezamos a beber!" grito y todos los que estaban hay gritaron con aprobación._

_Luego de eso Shirou vio el como Saber Alter estaba firmando unos papeles y maldecía en voz alta sacándole una risa a Merlín y Morgana que estaba viendo lo que ella hacia bebiendo unas copas de vino y Morgana estaba acariciando a una pequeña criatura desconocida en sus piernas._

_Esto ella lo vio un poco confundida "porque Cat Palug está dormido, normalmente es muy animado" dijo ella confundida "y también me ayuda a destruir esta aberración de la naturaleza" murmuro viendo el papeleo con odio._

_Merlín se quedo viendo seriamente a Cat Palug y abrió un poco los ojos y luego hablo para explicarle la situación a todos "parece que entro en hibernación"._

_Morgana lo miro confundido "Porque paso esto"._

_Merlin se encogió de hombros "es una bestia de Gaia, Morgana es normal después de todo, las bestias normalmente continúan durmiendo hasta que Gaia los llama, Cat Palug normalmente debería de seguir esta regla, pero como sabes a estado todos estos años con nosotros esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano" les explico simplemente y luego hizo una pausa antes de hablar confundido "pero hay algo extraño pasando con su cuerpo y es que una parte de su poder se está yendo hacia otro lado"._

_Arturia lo mira preocupada "esto va a hacer malo"._

_Merlin solo negó de la cabeza "no, no al menos no debe de haber algún problema"._

_Morgana ahora hablo con una sonrisa burlona "bueno ahora hermana porque no continuas con tu papeleo"._

_Arturia solo estrello su cabeza contra la mesa y gimió molesta, ante la mirada divertida de los dos magos._

'_Saber alter' Shirou pensó alegremente viendo como su reino y como todos estaban felices viendo el como todos se divertían y también se rio un poco viendo como Sir. Cay le decía a Mordred que la llamara y está la ignoraba olimpiacamente._

'_entonces ella fue feliz en este mundo' pensó Shirou cerrando los y riéndose alegremente 'me alegro por esto' se dijo a si mismo Shirou todavía con los ojos cerrados._

_**#$%&. **_

_Shirou abrió sintió un escalofrió 'este sentimiento' pensó abriendo poco a poco los ojos 'es lo mismo que cuando vi la torre llena de oscuridad, no es incluso peor' siguió en sus pensamientos hasta que abrió los ojos y vio en shock algo._

_**Una bestia, no un Monstruo.**_

_Arturia se estaba enfrentando a esa criatura con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas y mirando como todo Gran Bretaña estaba cubierto de llamas rojas como la sangre._

"_**mira Rey Arturo" **__dijo aquella criatura de forma cuadrúpeda viendo a Arturia a los ojos __**"este es el destino que le depara a tu amado Reino" **__Saber Alter vio todo cubierto de cadáveres, sus caballeros, su hermana, Merlín, Mordred, todos estaban muertos de una forma grotesca._

_Ella apretó los dientes el odio en su mirada, pero sintió algo, ella es escucho unas voces y cuando bajo la mirada vio a su espada resplandeciendo y todo y ella lo sintió._

'_este mundo es falso' dijo con una sonrisa en su mente y miro a la criatura desafiantes y esa criatura la miro con curiosidad._

_La criatura iba a hablar, pero ella no lo dejo hablar "tienes razón en algo este Reino pudo haberse vuelto de esta manera" dijo ella viéndolo fijamente._

_La criatura se impresiono un poco __**"entonces dime Reina de los dragones, porque sigues levantando esa espada cuando ya todo está perdido" **__dijo esa criatura con curiosidad._

_Arturia le sonrió "porque no estoy sola, tengo a mi espalda a mis amigos, mi Reino, mi familia. Es cierto este Reino pudo volverse así, sim embargo yo no dejare eso pase" mientras decía estas palabras tomo su espada con ambas manos y la espada respondiendo a los sentimientos de su portador brillo con más potencia "porque yo acabare contigo aquí, no sé cómo es posible que tú y Cath Palug se separaran en dos seres diferentes, pero dime Primate Murder, tienes la suficiente fuerza para derribar a esta Reina de los dragones"._

_La criatura se impresiono por las palabras de la Reina __**"ya veo" **__dijo simplemente __**"así que te diste cuenta de que esto es una ilusión" **__y esta vez se fijó en los ojos de Arturia y el cómo su espada brillaba intensamente __**"bien Reina dragón, en ese caso te contestare con las mismas palabras que tú, dime Reina de los dragones, podrías matar a esta Bestia de Gaia".**_

_Arturia solo sonríe en respuesta y con un fuerte grito de su parte y un gran rugido de parte de aquella criatura, El Dragon y La Bestia se enfrentaron._

_**La espada que trae la victoria siempre prometida.**_

_**Excalibur: D#$%.**_

_El nombre de una espada sagrada fue pronunciado, pero hubo una parte que Shirou no pudo escuchar, pero estaba seguro de algo aquel nombre lo conocería en el futuro._

_Shirou vio como después de que el destello de luz desapareciera se viera a Saber Alter de espaldas, sangre salía de un gran agujero donde debería de estar su estómago y aquella criatura desconocida yacía muerta justo al frente de la Reina sangrante que miraba al cielo sonriendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y miraba que aquella escena había desaparecido y vio algo hermoso a sus ojos, su gente, su reino, sus amigos y su familia._

_Todos estaban a salvo._

"_¡padre!" grito Mordred lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras sostenía a Saber alter que la miraba con una sonrisa triste._

"_está bien Mordred" luego se dirigió a su pueblo y a sus caballeros que la miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos "mira" le dijo a Mordred que todavía llorando volteo su mirada hacia los que lo rodeaban "ellos necesitan de ti ahora"._

"_¡no tu eres el único Rey, por favor no te vayas!" le grito con fuerzas y abrazándola con más fuerza._

_Arturia puso su mano en la mejilla de Mordred y le sonrió suavemente "está bien hija, solo te quiero pedir una cosa si es posible antes de partir, de echo me gustaría pedírselos a todos"._

"_¡sí, si lo que quieras, dímelo lo hare padre!"._

_Todos los presentes también escucharon los últimos deseos de su rey._

_Viendo el como todos la veían sonrió como una madre a todos antes de hablar sus últimas palabras "primero hazte cargo del reino, estoy segura de que serás una buena Reina" Mordred asintió frenéticamente sin soltarla "segundo por favor asegúrate de que Merlín se comparte y te ayude el será una buena guía, aunque lo primero te lo dejo a ti Morgana" todos se rieron, pero eso no paraba las lágrimas en sus ojos "y por ultimo a todos ustedes mi amada familia" tomo un último respiro y con su cara cubierta de sangre dijo felizmente "todos ustedes, sean felices" y con eso ella cerro los ojos viendo el cómo su pueblo, no su familia le sonreía una última vez antes de partir hacia el otro mundo y descansar con una sonrisa._

_Desde los cielos varios dragones emitieron llamas saliendo de sus fauces en forma de funeral para su Reina._

_Y con esto la vida de la __**Reina dragón, Arturia Pendragon **__acabo en paz sabiendo de que dejo a su reino en buenas manos._

_Shirou ahora se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar extraño al que tenía que buscar la respuesta a la pregunta "quien eres" mirando hacia el cielo y pensando en lo que le mostro esa criatura a Saber alter._

'_el no le mostro pasado o un futuro, solo le mostro lo que sus decisiones pudieron haber causado' pensó Shirou en este hecho que había visto 'pero a pesar de saber que en algún momento se equivocó ella siguió hacia adelante' esto trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Shirou, esto le recordó a cuando Kiritsugu le contaba historia de grandes héroes y su padre siempre tenia un dicho sobre estos._

"_**no importan que tan grandes eran los héroes Shirou todos ellos en algún momento se equivocaron en sus decisiones y esto trajo que muchos dudaran de ellos, pero lo que hace a un Héroe ser un Héroe es seguir hacia adelante, a pesar de que sabemos que estamos equivocados seguimos caminando hacia adelante, a pesar de las piedras que podríamos encontrar en nuestros caminos seguimos hacia adelante, porque solo así construiremos nuestros propios futuros y nuestras propias leyendas".**_

'_Así que a esto te referías, papa' pensó Shirou un poco triste por el final de Saber Alter, pero al final descarto este último sentimiento, ella había sacrificado su vida para que nuevos árboles pudieran crecer y así estos puedan desarrollarse 'si' él pensó de nuevo esta vez no con una sonrisa triste, sino con una sonrisa feliz 'ella es una verdadera Héroe que siguió hacia adelante a pesar de las dificultades y a pesar de lo que se encontró en su camino, ella es un Héroe' y con estos últimos pensamientos Shirou desapareció de este lugar._

_Pero algo extraño paso al lugar y eso era que el cielo que solo tenía unas estrellas que brillaba con esperanza para guiar a aquellos que han perdida el rumbo, ahora había mas de ella poblando el cielo y solo por unos segundos nuevamente se vio un cielo azul, poblado por hermosas estrellas y un enorme sol que protegería a aquellos que necesitaban de su luz._

_**Fin del sueño de Shirou.**_

Shirou abrió los ojos y como siempre se encontraba rodeado por el abrazo de sus Servants que dormían felizmente abrazados de su máster y el solo pudo suspirar, pero las dejo seguir durmiendo hasta que se despertaran, después de todo hoy no tenían clases e iba a provechar para llevar a Medusa a una cita y luego le tocaba a Saber.

Y luego de unos minutos todas se despertaron, solo que la reacción para nuestro querido Emiya Shirou no fue buena en lo absoluto.

"**¡PERVERTIDO!".**

Y así Shirou salió volando de su habitación por unas servants sonrojadas que solo lo miraban con un puchero muy tierno en su rostro sonrojado.

'que hizo yo para merecer esto' fue lo que pensó Shirou debajo de una pila de escombros causados por la fuerza sobre humana de sus servants y porque el avión Emiya se había estrellado con una pobre pared y así los restos del pobre avión se encontraban debajo de estos.

Ya luego de que lograra salir de los escombros se fue como siempre a la concina para hacer el desayuno.

**Con las chicas en el cuarto de Shirou.**

Ahora mismo las chicas ya después de haber tomado un buen baño y hacer las necesidades básicas, ahora se estaban cambiando en la habitación de Shirou, pero también se llevaba a cabo una interesante conversación entre ellas.

"Oye Rider a donde irán tu y Shirou el día de hoy a pasear" le pregunto Medea interesada, mientras se ponía sus bragas.

"Hmmm, no lo sé supongo que Shirou tiene algo planeado para todas cuando salgamos con él, en los próximos días" dijo Medusa poniéndose y ver como este le quedaba un poco pequeño "este molesta un poco" murmuro, pero todas las presentes la escucharon y ante la mirada envidiosa de varias se puso su abrigo de color negro y sus anteojos.

"todavía me sorprende eso de que Shirou nos invitara a salir" dijo Okita sonrojada y poniéndose unas bragas dejando que varias de las presentes vieran su trasero carnoso y sus pechos de copa B "umm pasa algo" dijo inclinando la cabeza la ver como todas se le quedaban viendo.

"no, no pasa nada" dijo Medea negando con la cabeza y Okita se encogió de hombros y siguió vistiéndose y ahora ella tenía un pantalón corto de color azul que dejaba ver parte de sus muslos, una blusa blanca sin magas que contrarrestaba con su hermosa figura.

"bueno yo creo que es natural, después de todo solo quiere pasar mas tiempo con nosotras" dijo Tamamo, mientras se quitaba la toalla que tenia y deja a la vista su desnudo cuerpo.

"bueno eso es un buen punto" dijo Saber Alter tapándose sus pechos con uno de sus brazos y mirando a las demás pensativas.

Saber Lily que miraba envidiosa el cuerpo de su otra yo de otra dimensión solo hizo algo al ver que tenia más pecho que ella.

**Apretar.**

"**¡KYAAAAAAH!".**

Le apretó sus pechos por sorpresa haciendo que Saber Alter suelto un tierno grito que se escuchó por la casa.

"valla en verdad son más grandes de lo que aparenta, hmmm tal vez una copa D" dijo Saber Lily mientras juagaba con los pechos de su contra parte que solo gemía y soltaba grito como "no~" y "~ese lugar es sensible~" haciendo que las demás servants se quedaran viendo fijamente a ambas muy interesadas la escena frente a ellas.

Luego de terminar de jugar con su contra parte, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo muy sonrojada y con la mirada perdida, Saber Lilly se quedo mirando fijamente a las demás mujeres que tenían mas figura que ella sobándose sus manos.

"~oh, chicas, que les parece si nos conocemos mejor~" y mientras iba avanzando las demás iban retrocediendo hasta que se toparon con una pared y Saber Lily le salto en cima.

**Con Shirou.**

Mientras Shirou preparaba el desayuno, escucho como alguien abría la puerta y vio que era Sakura y sus servants, asique que luego de saludarles y de decirle a Sakura, Stheno Y Euryale que terminaran el desayuno, y a Karna y Astolfo que fueran acomodando los platos en la mesa fue a buscar a las chicas porque se le hacia raro que ninguna hubiera llegado todavía (en especial las rubias glotonas).

Caminando hacia su cuarto, Shirou dijo mientras abría la puerta lentamente "chicas el desayuno ya esta lis-"no pudo terminar sus palabras por la siguiente escena que paso frente a sus ojos.

Todas las servants estaban desnudas y tocándose ciertas partes intimas de su cuerpo haciendo que la nariz de Shirou le salga un hilo de sangre y ella reaccionaron como se supondría que deberían de haber reaccionado.

"**¡PERVERTIDO!".**

Le gritaron y sacaron bates de la nada y atacaron a matar a Shirou.

**Momentos después.**

Luego de unos momentos vemos a un Shirou con varios golpes en su cabeza, uno de sus ojos era de color morado y sus brazos estaban vendados, mientras que las culpables comían volteando la mirada de los demás en la mesa que los miraban acusadoramente y diciendo en pocas palabras "se lo que hiciste".

"oye Shirou que te parece si entrenamos un poco de magecraft antes de que vallas a tu cita con Rider" le pregunto Medea a Shirou y este asintió alegremente.

Luego de que todos comieran y de todos los presentes se preguntaran el como demonios las heridas de Shirou se curaran tan rápido, ahora mismo todos estaban en la sala de estar haciendo diferentes cosas, mientras que Shirou se fue a entrenar lo más importante para su magia, su proyección.

**En el dojo.**

En el dojo de la casa Emiya, ahora mismo Shirou se estaba concentrando en el agarre estructural con el pequeño cuchillo que tenia en su mano, las chicas le habían dicho que todavía no empezara a utilizar el agarre estructural en un noble fantasma.

La explicación era que gracias a que en todos estos años sus circuitos mágicos estaban sin ser utilizados, si sobrepasaba mas de lo que podía hacer podía haber un daño permanente en esto y eso era algo que ningún mago podía curar, después de todo es un daño a lo más profundo de un mago.

Otra cosa que también le habían dicho era que habían progresado maravillosamente en la creación del arma conceptual ya faltaba poco para que estuviera lista y aunque normalmente se tardarían mas tiempo para forjar un arma así, gracias a que había mas de una maga de la era de los dioses crear un arma así para Shirou costaría menos tiempo y recursos.

Pero ahora ya estaba más acostumbrado, ya podía recrear el cuchillo cuantas veces quería en y no necesitaba aplicar de nuevo el agarre estructural en este, esto claro que trajo curiosidad a las magas presentes, después de todo la memoria fotográfica no era cosa del otro mundo de echo en la era de los dioses también había gente que podía hacer eso.

El problema o viéndolo desde otro punto de vista era que Shirou no había tenido esta capacidad antes y el agarre estructural sirve mas para analizar que para otra cosa, así que las magas le preguntaron a Shirou que hacía normalmente a la hora de usar el agarre estructural y una vez que este les explico todo llegaron a una conclusión.

Shirou de alguna manera había podido a través de 7 paso en su agarre estructural crear una especie de espacio en su cerebro inconscientemente donde podía almacenar toda la información de los objetos que agarraba estructuralmente, pero ellas no sabían todavía que se debía también a otro factor por el cual Shirou podía guardar toda esa información, en especia toda la información relacionada con las espadas, lanzas, escudos y arcos, aunque claro los tres últimos con un poco de dificultad.

También aprovecho y entreno un poco con el arco y las armas de fuego ya que esto no necesitan tanto esfuerzo físico o mental, como lo era su magecraft o su entrenamiento con la espada.

Ya luego de estrenarse por unas horas y luego de irse al baño para cambiarse para su cita y dejar a todos los demás haciendo lo que quisieran en su casa, claro que, con ciertas restricciones, pero Shirou sabía que todos ellos iban a ignorar todo esto.

"Rider ya estas listas para salir" le pregunto Shirou con una sonrisa a Medusa que estaba vestida con un pantalón corto de color azul, debajo de esta tenia unas medias largas negras, unas botas negras, tenía puesto un abrigo sin mangas y encima de esta tenia una chaqueta de cuero negra y por último tenía su cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo.

"claro Shirou" dijo Medusa fijándose en cómo estaba vestido Shirou, el cual tenía un pantalón negro, una camisa de color negro y una chaqueta de color rojo y unos zapatos de color negro 'nada mal' dijo Medusa viendo lo bien que le quedaba la ropa a Shirou y sonrojándose un poco por sus pensamientos.

"bueno" dijo Shirou dándole la mano a Medusa y abriendo la puerto y volteo levemente la mirada y con una sonrisa se despidió de las demás "nos vemos chicas y por favor no destruyan la casa" y con estas palabras ambos se fueron dejando a unas mujeres ofendidas.

"que grosero, no somos tan malas" dijo Raikou con un lindo puchero en sus labios.

'si claro' pensó Karna sarcásticamente, ya sabiendo bien que una vez que se fuera Shirou de la casa, la situación adentro se vuelve muy extrañas. En especial cuando hay apuestas de por medios y cuando Stheno esta en medio de ellas.

"bueno ahora que Shirou no está aquí que les parece si jugamos un poco de twister" dijo Mashu alegremente.

"me agrada esa idea" dijo Scathach con una sonrisa.

'¡lo sabía!' pensó Karna con un suspiro cansado, ya sabiendo lo que pasaría en unos momentos y también, sabiendo que él también se vería involucrado en este problema 'bueno por ahora disfrutare de la paz antes de la tormenta' se dijo a si mismo bebiendo un poco de té.

Y tal y como pensó Karna las cosas se descontrolaron, pero eso es para después.

**Con Shirou y Medusa.**

Ambos estaban caminando y hablando de diferentes cosas entre ellos y ahora mismo se encontraban caminando por un parque hasta que vieron una banca libre y se sentaron un poco para hablar mas tranquilos.

"entonces te gusta mucho el océano Rider" le pregunto Shirou muy interesado.

"Bueno no mucho realmente, hace un tiempo de echo me llamaba la atención por las maravillas ocultas que podría tener" dijo ella con nostalgia y una sonrisa amarga.

"lamento haber traído un mal recuerdo" dijo Shirou triste, pero Medusa solo soltó una risita antes de agarrar su brazo y ponerlo entre sus grandes pechos.

"está bien Shirou después de todo estamos aquí para disfrutar, asique dejemos el pasado atrás y sigamos en nuestra cita" dijo ella alegremente poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

"hai, hai, mi lady" dijo Shirou tomándola por sorpresa y cargándola a caballo y saliendo, corriendo y haciendo que a Medusa se la salgan unas tiernas risitas y haciendo que las mujeres que miraban a Shirou como se comportaban con la que suponían que era su novia, miraran a Medusa con envidia, mientras que los hombres lo veían con envidia por la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Rider se montó en un columpió y Shirou usando un poco de refuerzo la empujo con fuerza haciendo que se asuste un poco y emita un grito muy lindo haciendo que Shirou se ría un poco, pero luego disminuyo la velocidad de este haciendo que ella disfruta de esto.

Luego de eso fueron a comer un helado y da la casualidad de que había una oferta especial para parejas, Shirou no sabia si era el universo o el mismo dios que lo estaba ayudando en su cita, pero bueno el no empezaría a dudar a ahora y solo aprovecho el bug.

Luego de eso se fueron a un pequeño parque de diversiones que estaba cerca del lugar y la llevo a todos los juegos de estos y a Medusa parecía que sus favoritos eran los carros chocones, después de todo siempre le decía a Shirou que se quería montar en esos otra vez haciendo que este se reirá y claro el acepto.

'en verdad me agrada verla así' pensó Shirou viendo a Medusa sonriendo alegremente y divirtiéndose con una sonrisa muy grande.

"a donde iremos ahora Shirou" le pregunto Medusa muy emocionada y alegre que tenía a Shirou tomado del brazo.

Shirou solo le sonrió "que te parece si vamos por algo de comer".

Medusa solo hizo un puchero "dudo que haiga algo en este lugar que supere tu comida, mejor vamos a otro lugar más divertido" dijo ella mirando a que juego podían montarse ahora "¡oh! Que tal ese parece muy lindo y divertido" ella termino apuntando a la rueda de la fortuna.

Shirou solo asintió y ella lo jalo para que fueran a ese lugar y así lo hicieron hasta se montaron en la rueda y en la cima Medusa vio como el sol se escondía bellamente en el horizonte y haciendo que una tierna sonrisa se apreciara en su rostro.

Pero desde el punto de vista de Shirou lo hermoso no era el sol, era la misma Medusa y viendo esa gran sonrisa alegre en su rostro él quería lanzarse y besarla, pero contuvo ese impulso y decidió acercase sigilosamente y poner su brazo en el hombro de Medusa y abrazarla.

'Shirou' pensó ella con una sonrisa 'es tan cálido' se dijo a misma mientras cerraba los ojos y dejando que este momento íntimo, pero no el ultimo de este día lo recordaría siempre en su mente.

**Horas más tarde.**

Horas mas tarde y ya siendo de noche, Shirou y Medusa se dirigían a la casa ambos con una sonrisa, pero viendo que todavía era temprano Shirou decidió llevarla hacia otro lado.

"Rider sígueme por aquí" dijo Shirou tomándola de la mano y saliendo, corriendo hacia cierta dirección y Medusa le siguió con una risita divirtiéndose por todo lo que paso en el día de hoy.

Justo cuando Shirou termino de correr Medusa abrió los ojos para apreciar la vista en frete de ella.

"Shirou esto es hermoso" dijo Medusa impresionada.

Pero que estaba viendo nuestra querida gorgona, simple ella estaba viendo el cielo estrellado en el cielo dejando que desde donde ambos lo estaban viendo estas parecieran resplandecer mas de lo que nunca se había visto.

"si este lugar es muy importante para mí, es uno de los lugares que visite antes de que papa muriera" dijo Shirou mirando al cielo con nostalgia y pensando en los buenos momentos que tuvo con su familia.

"si, pero ahora es nuestro momento importante" dijo ella abrazándolo y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

"si tienes razón, ahora es nuestro momento especial" dijo el abrazándola.

Ambos voltearon la mirada para mirarse fijamente y como si sus rostros tuvieran un efecto magnético ambos se acercaron y entonces sucedió.

**Chuu~.**

Ambos se besaron, dando como resultado que se produjera una explosión dentro de ambos, como si algo que estuvo dormido por fin despertara, ambos no sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose, pero cuando terminaron.

"Shirou~".

"Ri-Medusa".

Ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios, no había lujuria o algo así solo un sentimiento puro que Shirou no sabia describir, pero que Medusa si y eso era amor.

Una vez que terminaron su sesión de besos solo se miraron y sonrieron y abrazados se fueron a casa.

Mientras caminaban a casa un pensamiento o mejor dicho la voz de alguien le hablo 'entonces como estuvo tu día con NUESTRO amado máster' dijo la voz burlona de Medea.

'fue el mejor y no me arrepiento de que NUESTRO amado máster me quiera por igual' le respondió a Medea con una sonrisa.

'estoy sorprendida de que aceptara tan fácil la idea de un harem' dijo Medea levemente impresionada.

'no soy siega, lo que esa chica Sakura siente, también hay más mujeres en la escuela de que las están enamoradas de Shirou, a parte de las demás solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de esto pasara' dijo simplemente Medusa.

'hmmm, bueno "hermana de harem" me ayudaras para que están niñas por fin se abran al mundo' dijo Medea diciendo lo de hermana de Harem burlonamente.

'Claro porque no, además te lo dije no soy siega' le respondió con una sonrisa y Medea solo asintió satisfecha.

Y ambas solo pudieron pesar en la ironía de la vida, sus vidas fueron cagadas por unos hombres y ahora ambas estaban, intentado crear un harem para un hombre, en verdad la vida es rara.

Luego de eso Shirou y Medea llegaron a casa y naturalmente todos le preguntaron que habían hecho en el día de hoy y luego de que Shirou y Sakura hicieran la cena todos se fueron a descansar para el día de mañana.

**En otro lugar de Fuyuki.**

Matou Zouken estaba muy furioso todos sus putos planes se fueron a la mierda por Shinji, si ese idiota no hubiera llevado a Sakura a despertar ahora mismo tendría a la pequeña perra comiendo de la palma de su mano, no siendo al revés y siendo el, el que tendría que lamerle los pies para que esta no lo matara.

Todos se había ido a la mierda, pero lo peor de esto era que no tenía nada para contrarrestar a Sakura en estos años la chica había aprendido desde el punto de vista de los magus, a un nivel increíble y hasta cierto punto la chica era un milagro mismo y eso era por su elemento y origen.

Los números Imaginarios o también llamado espacio imaginario.

Gracias a este poderoso elemento Sakura podía hacer algo muy sorprendente y eso era reproducir la tercera magia, pero en cierto nivel, pero también a la vez no.

Se lo que muchos están pensando como que a la vez no, pero que si utiliza la tercera magia.

Simple, Sakura usaba la teoría de las almas y la conexión del plano físico y espiritual que proporcionaba la tercera magia, no solo para volverse inmune a cualquier tipo de hechizo ya que absorbe el mana de este (haciéndola digna del título Magus Killer) sino también haciendo algo que muy poco nobles fantasmas y códigos místicos podían hacer.

Herir las almas,

Esto era algo que lo había aterrado cuando ella descubrió que podía hacer esto, ella podía herir el ALMA, el centro de todo y gracias a su poder esta influenciado por todos los males del mundo, esto dejaba una maldición en el Magus o seres vivos que atacaba para que esta los matara lentamente.

(nota: básicamente la misma maldición que tenia Kiritsugu, y si así de rota esta Sakura… en mas de un sentido. Fin de nota).

'irónico' pensó el más viejo de los Matou 'a pesar de que obtuve al mejor heredo por el camino de los magos, también obtuve lo que me trajo mi derrota y todo por ese idiota de Shinji de no haber sido por el' pensó con rabia Zouken, pero vio algo que le llamo la atención por el rabillo del ojo y cuando volteo se aterro.

Era la sobra con la que Sakura los había torturado a él y Shinji.

Justo cuando pensó que iba a ser torturado por ella de nuevo, vio con una poco de sorpresa como con uno de sus tentáculos esta le hacia muecas para que lo siguiera y Zouken la siguió, podría ser Sakura queriendo para algo.

Pero mientras mas avanzaba mas la curiosidad se apoderaba del Matou mayor y eso era que la sombra lo estaba llevando a un invernadero que estaba dentro de su casa y cuando se detuvo el supo que esta no era la sombra de Sakura era otra cosa, pero no sabía que era.

"muy bien basta de juegos, porque me trajiste aquí y que quieres" pregunto el Anciano mirando fríamente a la sombra.

En respuesta esta empezó a temblar y de partes de su cuerpo salieron brazos humanos que se rompieron y formaron de una manera grotesca una sonrisa que luego empezó a hablar e hizo que por primera vez después de años Zouken tuviera esperanza.

La esperanza de recuperar su poder, la esperanza de tener su corazón de nuevo (o mejor dicho el gusano central de su cuerpo) y por último la esperanza de conseguir.

Pero porque este anciano tiene tantas esperanzas, es muy simple y eso es porque la cosa que estaba delante de él era nada más y nada menos que…

"**a pasado mucho tiempo Matou Zouken".**

"si *risa* a pasado mucho tiempo Angra Mainyu o debería de decir santo grial".

Era ni más, ni menos que Angra Mainyu todos los males del mundo y lo que daría origen a una de las mas sangrientas batallas en el futuro, pero eso por ahora eso no ha pasado.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Servants de shirou + harem.**

**Saber- Arturia- escuela.**

**Lancer- Scathach.**

**Archer- Atalanta-escuela**

**Caster- Medea de colchis.**

**Berserker- Frankenstein.**

**Assassin- Mata Hari.**

**Temptress- Semiramis.**

**Gunner- Francia Drake.**

**Rider- Medusa.**

**Shielder- Tamamo no Mae-escuela.**

**Shielder 2- Mashu/Galahad-escuela.**

**Monster- Raikou.**

**Ruler- la reina de Francia María Antonieta-escuela.**

**Alter ego- Okita souyji.**

**Avenger- Mordred-escuela.**

**Saver- Jeanne D Arc-escuela.**

**Saber Lily- Arturia Lily.**

**Saber alter- Arturia alter.**

**Lancer 2- Arturia Pendragon.**

**Lancer alter- Arturia alter.**

**Saber roja- Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

Rin Tosaka.

Sakura Matou.

Illyaviel Von Einzbern.

Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Caren Ortencia.

Angelica Ainsworth.

?

?

?

?

?

**Servants de Rin.**

**Archer- Emiya.**

**Saber- Héctor de Troya.**

**Caster- Leonardo Da Vinci.**

**Lancer- Leónidas Rey de Esparta.**

**Rider- Ushiwakamaru.**

**Servants de Sakura.**

**Archer- Euryale.**

**Assassin- Estheno.**

**Lancer- Karna.**

**Berserker- Nightingale.**

**Rider- Astolfo.**

**Servants de Luvia**

**Berserker- Lancelot.**

**Caster- Merlín.**

**Archer- Quirón.**

**Rider- Achilles.**

**Saber- Siegfried.**

**Servants de Angelica.**

**Berserker- Darius III.**

**Assassin- Serenity.**

**Caster- Sheeba.**

**Servants de Julián.**

**Archer- Xerces.**

**Berserker- Lu Bu.**

**Assassin- Jackll y hyde.**

**Rider- Perseo.**

**Saber- Carlomagno.**

**Servants de Illya.**

**Berserker- Espartaco.**

**Archer- Heracles.**

**Assassin- Kiritsugu Emiya.**

**Servants de Waver.**

**Rider- Iskandar- Alejandro Magno.**

**Archer- Gengis Kan.**

**Lancer- Romulus Roma.**

**Saber- Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.**

**Servants de Bazett.**

**Lancer- Cu Chulainn.**

**Saber- Fergus Mac Rolch.**

**Assassin- Henri Samson.**

**Berserker- Beowulf.**

**Temptress- Carmilla.**

**Rider- Fionn Mac Cumhail.**

**Buenas, chicos ha pasado cerca de un mes más o menos jeje perdonen la tardanza, pero tuve cosas que hacer y bueno como dice el dicho "mejor tarde que nunca" y pues aquí esta el capítulo nuevo de la historia espero que les guste.**

**Otra cosa que decirles y era que quisiera mandarles las gracias públicamente a un usuario de fanfiction que me ayuda a revisar el capítulo y decirme que si me gusta esta idea y agregarla o si el texto de la historia esta mal, el nombre es **basov818** y gracias a el pude corregir la mayoría de los errores que tenía el capítulo, bueno no tengo nada más que decir.**

**Pedro117: me agrada que te guste el cap y bueno las historias de las otras versiones de Saber jeje eso será una sorpresa.**

**Guest: dentro de poco mi amigo, dentro de poco.**

**SG: me alegra que te gustara y la arma de Shirou estaba lista pronto solo tienes que esperar.**

**Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que gracias por seguir la historia y que espero que lo estén bien en esta cuarentena se despide el Dragon Emperador Carmesí **


	12. Chapter 12

**El Héroe de la Justicia.**

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras.**

"**hablando normal".**

'**pensamiento'.**

***acción entre diálogos*.**

_**Sueño o recuerdos.**_

**Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el lector.**

**Capítulo 11- El mal se hace presente y la cita del justiciero y el rey de los caballeros y la llegada de un invitado inesperado.**

**Pov de Angra Mainyu.**

Ahora mismo la existencia conocida como todos los males del mundo o Angra Mainyu estaba sumamente molesta, pero porque era esto muy simple de explicar y se podía resumir en una sola palabra.

Y esa palabra era Emiya.

Ese maldito apellido le había traído problemas desde la cuarta guerra del grial.

Primero fue ese bastardo de Kiritsugu Emiya que había jodido sus planes en la cuarta guerra el grial, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad que nunca se le había presentado y esa era, que ahora mismo podía utilizar su influencia sobre el grial para manipular un poco las reglas y así poder entrar a ciertas personas que necesitara para ganar la guerra del grial y cumplir su anhelado deseo de destruir a la humanidad.

Pero había un problema.

Y ese problema vino de la formas más problemática y desconcertante posible.

Kiritsugu Emiya fue invocado como un servants.

Pero lo peor de todo es que fue invocado como Assassin, la clase que mejor le quedaba.

Esto lo había cagado todo, se supone que él iba a manipular esta guerra en secreto y obligaría a esa chica Sakura que se había fusionado con un fragmento de él a corromperlos a todos y así al final cumplir su misión de destruir el mundo.

Y este plan se había jodido por dos hombres que llevaban el apellido que más odiaba, primero el padre casi lo extermina con esa espada sagrada y ahora el hijo inconscientemente hacía que esa chica de pelo violeta se volviera lo suficientemente consiente como para darse cuenta de lo débil que era y que necesitaba liberarse de sus cadenas para poder volar.

Pero ninguno de esto eventos lo enfureció tanto como la traición que alguien había cometido contra él.

Pero quien fue la persona que cometió este acto contra Angra Mainyu.

Eso es muy simple de responder.

Fue el mismo, pero a la vez no fue el mismo.

Les explico mis amigos, resulta que cuando él fue casi destruido por la espada sagrada de esa mujer de pelo rubio, una parte de él se había desprendido y fue la que Zouken había implantado en el cuerpo de Sakura y esto le encanto, porque gracias a esto la parte que estaba dentro de Sakura se encargaría de todo salga como lo planeado en la guerra y así cumplir su deseo.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que su contra parte lo traicionara y se fusionará con el alma de la chica otorgándole diferentes capacidades que estaba más allá de lo que un Magus con un linaje o una familia prestigiosa pudieran lograr.

No sabía que había pasado para que parte del quisiera ayudar a la pobre muñeca desquiciada, pero si tenía que adivinar es que cuando esa parte de él se fusiono con ella este había visto el cómo era tratada y en algún momento desarrollo sentimientos encontrados por la niña y decidido ayudarla haciéndola despertar.

Esto lo puso muy furioso, se supone que ese maldito fragmento de su alma debía de manipular poco a poco a la chica para que se volviera loca y que se volviera su juguete en la guerra y que le ayudara a destruir a todos y cumplir a su deseo de destruir a toda la humanidad, no que volviera a ser una humana.

Ahora tenía que recurrir a esto.

Tenía que recurrir a manipular las normas de la guerra esto lo ponía un poco furioso y preocupado, el sistema del grial era algo muy delicado, algo que no debía de tocarse como si fuera un simple juguete, era algo que tenía ciertas normas que no debía de tocarse en lo más minio o podría conducir a unos desastres que ni siquiera él quería despertar.

Esto le trajo también algo bueno por parte del apellido Emiya.

Gracias al círculo mágico que Kiritsugu había utilizado para invocar a los servants de todas las clases de Servants ahora podía manipular hasta cierto punto las reglas para poder hacer que ciertas personas se conviertan en masters.

Y por esa misma razón ahora mismo estaba junto con Zouken para que él lo ayudara a juntar a ciertas personas que lo ayuden a lograr su objetivo.

"**ha pasado tiempo Matou Zouken".**

"si *risa* ha pasado tiempo Angra Mainyu o debería decir santo grial" dijo el más viejo de los Matou sonriendo como un psicópata, pero luego se puso serio "dime porque me estás buscando" termino sus palabras entrecerrando los ojos.

"**valla directo al grano, sin algo te o un jugo para acompañarlo que tacaño eres Zouken" **dijo burlonamente Angra haciendo que Zouken se enfade un poco **"pero tienes razón pongámonos serios. La razón por la que te cite aquí es para discutir acerca de la guerra del grial" **termino mirando seriamente a Zouken (aunque este no podía ver sus ojos).

Zouken levanto una ceja interesado "y que podría hacer que tu vinieras hasta acá para pedirme ayuda".

La sombra se quedó un momento en silencio antes de dar la noticia **"Kiritsugu Emiya fue invocado como un servant".**

Zouken lo miro choqueado y con un poco de miedo, hacía mucho tiempo que él había decidido no meterse con el hombre, no iba a desafiar a alguien que tenía los medios y los contactos necesarios para matarlo y ahora se entera (aparte de que había muerto) el sujeto había sido invocado como un servant… esto era muy serio.

"Te escucho" fue lo único que dijo la pila de gusanos con el nombre de Matou Zouken.

Luego de eso Angra paso a explicarle todo a Zouken acerca de lo que había pasado y el cómo Kiritsugu había estudiado en secreto de los Einzbern, el circulo mágico para invocar a todas las clases de sirvientes y el cómo en esta guerra había hecho eso con su heredero.

"ya veo, asique la chica de los Einzbern invoco a todos los servants y provoco esto" dijo Zouken pensativo.

Angra no lo corrigió con respecto a que no fue Ilya la que invoco a todos esos servants, se iba a guardar ese secreto por ahora, pero decidió aclarar algo **"De hecho incluso si Kiritsugu no hubiera interrumpido el ritual natural de grial esto hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano" **dijo la sombra deforme llamando la atención de Zouken.

"a que te refieres con eso" pregunto curioso.

La sombra deforme se encogió de hombros o donde sean que estén sus hombros **"recuerda que ustedes diseñaron el grial para que cada guerra este fuera utilizado y que la energía mágica de esta fuera utilizada, pero recuerda que hasta ahora ha habido cuatro guerras y en ninguna de ellas ha habido un ganador, por ende, no importa si en esta guerra las cosas iban de otra forma o con un ritual normal, sino hay un ganador en la guerra esto siempre se repetirá" **le explico a Zouken.

"ya veo a sí que con que así funciona" dijo Zouken satisfecho con la respuesta de Angra, pero volvió al tema en cuestión "dime cómo quieres que te ayude".

"**es muy simple, busca aliados. Personas que nos puedan ayudar en nuestra causa" **dijo Angra seriamente.

Zouken asintió "creo que puedo ayudar en eso, conozco a un par de personas que nos pueden ayudar y que no tendrán escrúpulos para conseguir su deseo".

"**Muy bien, entonces esta es tu recompensa y asegúrate de conseguir a esos aliados" **luego de terminar sus palabras sellos de comando aparecieron en la mano de Zouken y luego de eso Angra Mainyu desaparecido.

**Fin del pov de Angra Mainyu.**

**Pov de Shirou.**

_**Sueño de Shirou.**_

_Shirou abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo viendo la vida de sus servants de nuevo y observo a una joven de unos veinte años, pero cuando se fijó bien se sorprendió ya que era Tempates y ella estaba feliz con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de un hombre joven que ambos pacerían estar casados y ambos eran muy felices._

_Esto trajo una sonrisa en la cara de Shirou por verla tan feliz, pero la vida no era tan fácil de predecir._

_El sueño salto esta vez a una Semiramis un poco más mayor estaba llorando en el cadáver del mismo hombre que parecía que se había suicidado, mientras que otro de sujeto que por sus vestimentas parecía ser un rey o un noble de gran poder en el reino la consolaba, pero Shirou no perdió la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras consolaba a Semiramis, sin embargo, esta acción no pasó desapercibido para Shirou e hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran, ya sospechando que había pasado y solo pudo suspirar._

'_porque siempre ellas tienen que sufrir' pensó Shirou realmente decepcionado de la historia hasta ahora, pero solo pudo soportar esto y ver como acababa la vida de Semiramis._

_Luego de eso observo el cómo los años pasaron y el cómo Semiramis se acostumbrado a la vida siendo parte de la realeza, pero el cómo también había cierto rencor contra el rey con el que ahora estaba casada, también observo el cómo varias personas que sabían mucho acerca de magia le enseñaron mucho a Semiramis y ahora Shirou estaba observando el como Semiramis o Temptress, como Shirou la conocía._

_Cometió uno de los primeros pecados de la humanidad._

_El asesinato, aunque de una forma distinta._

_Ella había puesto veneno en una copa que le había dado al rey y después de eso se había hecho con el poder del trono, pero sorprendentemente ella no fue una mala reina fue todo lo contrario, ella había hecho una gran cantidad de cosas, como, por ejemplo._

_Había construidos los jardines de babilonia, había demostrado también ser una excelente líder militar, ya que ella había conquistado y derrotado a varios de sus enemigos y también fue una buena reina para su gente._

_Shirou que había visto su vida y el cómo había terminado de manera sorprendentemente pacífica, pero Shirou la reconoció por sus acciones que hizo en la vida a parte de cometer el crimen de envenenamiento por primera vez en la humanidad Shirou sabía perfectamente quien era la persona detrás del título de Temptress._

'_Semiramis la Reina de Asiria, la primera persona en cometer el primer asesinato por envenenamiento en la historia' pensó realmente impresionado de a que servants había invocado en esta guerra del grial, pero esto también trajo un pensamiento en Shirou 'me pregunto cuál será su noble fantasma, sino me equivoco en varias leyendas también se le confunde con la diosa mesopotámica Ishtar, hmmm según me explicaron las chicas, los nobles fantasmas se basan en las leyendas de cómo eran recordados y retratados los espíritus heroicos, aunque eso no fuera realmente cierto, como en varios relatos a varios héroes se les recalcas como demonios o como monstruos' termino su recordatorio mental y suspiro con cierta pesadez por la vida de la mayoría de sus Servants._

_Pero luego negó con la cabeza 'no, no puedo seguir pensado así yo ya tome la decisión de hacerla felices y eso es en lo que tengo que enfocarme' Shirou se asintió a si mismo 'si por ahora tengo que enfocarme que en volverme más fuerte para esta Guerra Del Grial' el frunció el ceño en preocupación 'siento que algo muy malo está a punto de pasar en poco tiempo y que necesito prepararme para eso' suspiro antes de mirar el cielo de este lugar desconocido al cual de alguna manera se sentía conectado, pero él no tenía idea de que hacer ahora en adelante, el tenía muchas dudas y también tenía unos cuantos miedos en esta guerra. Pero el cerro los ojos antes de recordar de nuevo las palabras de su padre._

"_**Shirou escúchame bien, llegara un punto en tu vida en que tengas dudas de qué camino tomar y tendrás miedo y también dudaras en dar un paso al frente, pero sigue hacia adelante, habrá personas que quieran derrumbarte, gente que te vera como un idiota, otros te verán como un don nadie que no lograra nada en la vida, pero sigue adelante nada en esta vida está decidido, camina hacia el camino que has decidió que es correcto y entonces cuando llegue al final de ese camino y vez que no hay manera de seguir hacia adelante, entonces construye tú mismo ese camino con tus propias manos, porque solamente cuando dejamos de caminar, cuando dejamos de luchas y cuando nos rendimos de seguir ese camino es que realmente es que emos perdido, por eso hijo sigue adelante no importa que y recuerda esto, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti".**_

_Una suave sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Shirou recordando esas palabras que Kiritsugu le dijo cuando era un niño y cuando este le pregunto que si estaba borracho y el cómo su padre solo le contesto con una sonrisa que lo entendería lo que decía cuando sea más grande y ahora era que entendía todas esas palabras que su padre le había dicho._

_Él también se rio un poco por el apodo que le tenia y el como siempre le decía viejo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien Kiritsugu en realidad parecía un anciano que siempre le contaba anécdotas de sus viajes por el mundo y de sus experiencias con estos._

'_papa incluso sin estar aquí sigues ayudándome con mis dudas, creo que lo que leí en ese libro tenía razón. Las personas solo mueren cuando se olvidan' fue lo último que pensó Shirou en ese lugar antes de desaparecer y haciendo que con ese último pensamiento unas nubes blancas surgieran en los cielos dándole una gran paz al lugar al saber que esas hermosas nubes siempre estarían ahí para brindarle tranquilidad._

_**Fin del sueño de Shirou.**_

Shirou se despertó abriendo los ojos poco a poco y estando todavía un poco adormilado, pero se mantuvo despierto y justo después de unos momentos Shirou ya sentía que estaba completamente despierto y mientras veía a todas sus servants dormir se puso a pensar en el entrenamiento de su magecraft.

**Flash back.**

"Que me van a enseñar ahora" dijo Shirou emocionado, haciendo que las Servants delante de él se rieran un poco por lo infantil que sonaba Shirou diciendo eso.

"hmm, bueno lo eh consultado con las demás y hemos decidió que practicaremos la proyección de nobles fantasmas hoy" dijo Medea con una sonrisa y haciendo que Shirou se emocione un poco.

Pero Scathach lo interrumpió con una mirada seria "pero veremos si eres capaz de soportar los 7 pasos y luego veremos si eres capaz de proyectar el noble fantasma, pero si no eres capaz no quiero que sigas hacia adelante. Si fuerzas tus circuitos mágicos demasiado es posible que el daño sea demasiado grande y no se pueda reparar ¿me explique bien?" Shirou asintió nerviosamente al ver la mirada fría y sin vida de Scathach y una vez que el termino de asentir esa mirada fue remplazada por una sonrisa alegre "bueno entonces empecemos, Lily ven aquí" luego de escuchar su nombre Saber Lily se acercó a ellos confundida.

Scathach se acerco a Lily y hablo un por lo bajo con ella y luego de unos momentos en los cuales ambas servants estaban de espaldas y luego de que se voltearon Lily tenia una espada que tenía una empuñadura de color rojo y la hoja de la espada era de un color naranja rojizo que parecía arden con el mismo sol.

Una vez que ambas ser acercaron Lily le dio la espada en las manos a Shirou y luego Scathach hablo "bueno entonces, Shirou empieza esto, pero si sientes que no puedes completar los pasos detente en ese instante".

Shirou asintió serio y luego se sentó en el suelo y cerro los ojos antes de decir en un susurro "**Trace on".**

**Iniciando el concepto de creación.**

Shirou estaba viendo el como se estaban tomando los materiales para forjar la espada.

**Definición de estructura básica.**

Luego observo como los materiales eran poco a poco cambiando para dar origen a la espada.

**Duplicación de los materiales de construcción.**

Sintió como los mismos materiales ahora estaban en sus manos.

**Imitando la técnica de elaboración.**

Shirou sintió como el mismo, el mismo forjaba los mismos materiales para forjar la misma espada.

**Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento.**

Ahora Shirou vio como el un caballero de pelo blanco y ojos dorados utilizaba la espada y la forma en que la utilizaba.

**Reproduciendo los años acumulados.**

Ahora Shirou como llegado a un punto que ya no estaba viendo al caballero luchando, llegado a algún punto sintió que era él; que la estaba usando para derrotar a sus oponentes y también sintió, vio y reprodujo todas las técnicas y habilidades que tenía la espada.

**Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de fabricación.**

Al final cuando termino de ver todo el ya sabia cual era el nombre de la espada en sus manos, quien era su portador y por último sintió en su mano que antes de que empezara a agarrar la espada estaba basia, ahora había algo ahí.

Y una vez que Shirou abrió los ojos vio la sonrisa en la cara de las servants y también su leve impresión y cuando bajo la mirada vio la misma espada de color naranja rojizo en sus manos y luego de unos momentos de silencio Medea hablo "bueno Shirou, que puedes decirme de la espada en tus manos".

Shirou cerro los ojos y una vez que repaso la información que estaba en su cabeza hablo "esta fue la espada que fue sacada de la piedra flotante por un caballero de la mesa redonda, demostrando que era el más grande de todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda, su nombre se le fue dado por su comparación a la espada en la piedra original, fue bendecido por el mago de las flores y el Rey de los caballeros, su nombre es **Caliburnus: la espada ardiente con la empuñadura roja, **la espada de Sir Galahad, un fantasma noble de rango A" termino Shirou su síntesis de la historia de la espada y luego de terminar vio la mirada orgullosa de todas sus servants, pero también se quedó levemente confundido por como Mashu parecía reaccionar a la espada viéndola con nostalgia.

Scathach asintió satisfecha "perfecto, sabes todo de la espada, su historia, el poder que posee, la experiencia dejada por el espíritu heroico y lo mas importante para ti sus habilidades" luego de pido a Shirou que le prestara ambas armas y después de breve comparación Scathach volvió a hablar "sin duda que tú serás un monstruo en combate Shirou, casi no puedo notar la diferencia de esta de la original" ella se quedo un momento en silencio antes de hablar mirando a Okita "alter ego quiero que pelees contra Shirou usando esta espada" termino ella sorprendiendo a todos.

"umm porque" dijo Okita realmente confundida.

"quiero probar una teoría respecto a la proyección por trazos de Shirou y para eso necesito que pelees, y ataca con toda la fuerza actual que tengas no te recomiendo contenerte y lo mismo va para ti Shirou, usa todo lo que te hemos enseñado, quiero ver que tanto duras contra un espíritu heroico cuando va enserio" una vez Scathach termino sus palabras Shirou asintió al igual que Okita, aunque este estaba un poco nervioso se lo trago y en el patio ambos se posicionaron en respectivos estilos de combate, solo que esta vez Okita tenía una katana en sus manos, mientras que Shirou sostenía la espada occidental de la misma manera que vio en sus visiones.

Viendo como ambos estaban preparándose Scathach levanto su mano como si esto fuera una carrera, Shirou cuando vio esta acción suspiro un poco y reforzó su cuerpo de la manera en que Medea le enseño, pero sintió algo extraño cuando hizo esto. Él se sentía más fuerte, más rápido, no esa no era la manera de describirlo; sentía que era aquel caballero de pelo blanco y ojos dorados, mientras Okita se preparaba para atacar a Shirou una vez que Scathach baje la mano por un segundo la figura de Shirou fue reemplazada por un sujeto de pelo blanco y ojos dorados que la miraba con desafío.

Y entonces.

"¡peleen!".

Scathach bajo la mano.

Ambos se lanzaron a una enorme velocidad y entonces el destello azul y el destello rojo se encontraron.

**¡CLANK!**

Las dos espadas se encontraron y empezaron a chocar cual martillo golpeando metal, ninguno de los combatientes se detenía ambos dispuestos a derrotar a la persona que tenían delante, Okita se agacho ante un ataque de la espada roja y lanzo un contraataque hacia los pies de Shirou, pero este dio una voltereta hacia atrás y después de aterrizar ambos luchadores tomaron impulso antes de encontrase de nuevo en forma de destellos de chipas y ambas espadas volvían a chocas furiosamente con la intención de acabar con su oponente.

Para los espectadores se quedaron estupefactos, en especial las Arturias porque reconocieron ese estilo de lucha, ese era el estilo de pelea de Sir Galahad y muchas se quedaron sorprendidas de que Shirou pudiera igualar el ritmo a Okita, pero se fijaron bien en que el estilo de combate de Okita se enfocaba en atacar a una enorme velocidad para no dejar que su oponente se defendiera, pero también se fijaron de que de seguro en el momento en que chocaron espadas Shirou había utilizado el agarre estructural y ya había sabido la manera contraatacar a el estilo de Okita con la forma de pelear de Galahad.

Shirou no estaba seguro de como era posible que el, quien todavía no había acabado su entrenamiento se estaba enfrentando a Okita de igual a igual, pero lo mas extraño era que sentía que no era él; quien estaba moviendo la espada, no el sentía que él estaba siendo poseído por el espíritu heroico en cuestión como si este lo guiara a cada paso, a cada contraataque, a cada golpe y a cada ataque en cuestión.

Ambos siguieron atacando con todo lo que tenían Shirou le lanzo un descendente, pero Okita lo evito y contraataco con un ataque ascendente, pero Shirou lo esquivo y contraataco enviando un ataque hacia la cara de Okita, pero ella misma lo esquivo y también envió un ataque al cuello de Shirou, pero este lo evito haciéndose un poco hacia atrás quedando la espada de Shirou en el ojo de Okita y la espada de Okita en la garganta de Shirou, ambas espadas a solo centímetros de un ataque mortal, pero ambos contrincantes lo ignoraron y se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Antes de que.

**¡CLANK!**

ambas espadas se encontrarán de nuevo solo que esta vez cuando chocaron, por la fuerza que Shirou e Okita pusieron en ellas se generó un pequeño cráter donde ambos estaban ahí siguiendo, chocando espadas.

Después de un tiempo de que ambos siguieron peleando, Scathach decidió que era suficiente e inconado su lanza la choco contra el suelo con fuerza llamando la atención de ambos luchadores que viendo lo que hizo entendieron el mensaje y pararon de luchar.

"bien, bien eso fue impresionante en especial tu Shirou dime que sentiste cuando utilizaste la espada junto con el refuerzo" dijo Scathach mirando a Shirou respirar muy agitadamente y cayéndose en el suelo.

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse, Shirou hablo "no sentí que era yo que estaba peleando, sino que era el espíritu heroico que me estaba guiando para cada movimiento sentí como con cada movimiento me adaptada mas a su estilo de lucha y mas a su forma de ser" termino Shirou de describir lo que sentía, mientras utilizaba la espada.

Scathach asintió entendiendo "ya veo, asique con que es como lo describes bueno eso pelea fue impresionante, pero quiero que me lo describas por lado de la traumaturgia" dijo ella sentándose a su lado y explicándole a Shirou lo que debía hacer con una sonrisa.

"bueno sentí como a la hora de utilizar el refuerzo la energía mágica en mi cuerpo reforzaba en ciertas partes del cuerpo en especifica como si mi cuerpo supiera específicamente que era lo que debía reforzar y que yo me concentrara en la pelea" termino su explicación Shirou, pero luego de quedarse en silencio hablo de nuevo "pero tengo una pregunta, pensé que no me iban a dejar usar la proyección en los nobles fantasmas ¿Por qué me usarlo ahora?" le pregunto a Scathach.

Pero Semiramis fue la que contesto por Scathach, sentándose justo al lado de Shirou "bueno eso es principalmente por la creación del arma conceptual, queríamos hacerlo bajo ciertas condiciones y también para ayudarte con tu proyección".

"ya veo con que es así, bueno muchas gracias, chicas, aunque no creo que pueda continuar con ningún entrenamiento por el resto de la noche, la energía mejoro mi cuerpo al extremo para poder hacer lo que hice no creo que pueda continuar con nada por el resto de la noche, lo siento" termino Shirou con una sonrisa disculpándose con ellas.

Tamamo negó con la cabeza ayudando a Shirou a pararse "todo lo contrario esta noche te exigimos mucho y mas teniendo en cuenta el que no sabíamos cómo reaccionaría al aplicar la proyección a los nobles fantasmas".

"bueno mañana continuaremos con lo que podemos, por ahora vayamos a descansar" dijo Medea a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a descansar para el día de mañana.

**Fin del flash back.**

'esa noche fue muy interesante e increíble' pensó Shirou con una sonrisa, emocionado por haberse enfrentado a su servants e igualarlo en combate y también porque había podido recrear un noble fantasma.

Pero Shirou no era idiota sabia muy bien que sus servants no estaba siquiera a la mitad de su verdadero poder, si Okita hubiera estaba con por lo menos el 40% de su poder original el no hubiera tenido oportunidad y muy seguramente no hubiera tenido oportunidad de siquiera defenderse.

'me pregunto que pasara hoy con Saber' Shirou se sonrojo un poco cuando pensó en el beso que se dieron el y Medusa, el no sabia que eran ahora y también tenia esa duda con Medea, Shirou podía ser denso, él lo sabía, pero no iba a ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de señales obvias como lo que hicieron Medea, Medusa y Caren.

'aunque ahora que lo pienso' pensó Shirou 'porque siempre Tohsoka y Luvia siempre pelean y mas aun cuando estoy cerca'.

… No hay que ser un genio para saber que Shirou seguía siendo el mismo denso de siempre.

Shirou seguía pensando en otras cosas y también en las formas de aplicar las runas primordiales se podían aplicar a su Proyección por Tazos, pero algo llamo su atención por el rabillo del ojo y volteo hacia ese lugar, solo para ver que era Medusa que lo miraba con su hermoso cabello de color violeta cayendo a cada lado de su rostro y mirado a nuestro querido Emiya con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Shirou se quedo contemplado a Medusa embelesado, mientras ella solo le sonreía viendo como se le quedaba viendo.

"buenos días" fue lo que murmuro ella con todavía su tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

"buenos días" fue lo que alcanzo a murmurar Shirou todavía perdido en los ojos de Medusa.

Ella solo se rio un poco y se puso delante del rostro de Shirou para luego.

**Chu~**

Le dio un beso en los labios a Shirou y este se quedo un momento en shock, pero después de unos momentos el correspondió el beso, luego de cerrar los ojos para luego inclinarse un poco hacia donde estaba Medusa.

Luego de unos momentos ambos se separaron y Shirou se quedo de nuevo viendo la belleza de Medusa, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

"te gusto esa forma de despertar" le dijo Medusa a Shirou, mientras se apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Shirou.

Shirou se quedo un momento en silencio antes de hablar un poco sonrojado "me encanto".

Medusa solo le dirigió otra sonrisa a Shirou antes de hablar bajo para no despertar a las demás "y dime a donde llevaras a Saber-san hoy".

Shirou se quedo un momento en silencio antes de hablar con duda "no te molesta que la lleve a una cita, no solo a Saber, sino a todas ¿segura que estas bien con esto?".

Medusa solo levanto su cabeza del pecho de Shirou y le volvió a besar en los labios antes de hablar "Shirou, después de lo que me paso con Atenea y Poseidón jamás pensé que volvería a confiar en un hombre o me enamoraría de alguien, no me importa compartirse siempre que seas feliz yo lo seré, asique no te preocupes".

Shirou quería abrazar por sus palabras, pero no podía no porque no quería, sino porque estaba rodeado de sus servants y estas estaban enrolladas alrededor del su cuerpo, asique solo alcanzo a decirle "gracias Medusa" con una sonrisa en su cara.

Medusa solo le sonrió de vuelta antes de que apareciera una sonrisa burlona en su rostro "Además vengo de una era donde tener un Harem era de lo mas normal, asique no me molesta compartir de hecho, podríamos intentar varias cosas con varias de las chicas" termino sus palabras con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios, mientras arrastraba uno de sus dedos por cierta parte de la anatomía de Shirou.

Shirou solo se sonrojo ante las palabras de Medusa y claro no pudo evitar que su mente divagara un poco en esas palabras que le dijo Medusa y esto hizo que cierto amigo suyo despertara y Medusa solo sonrió mas grande ante lo que estaba viendo levantado.

"Ara~Ara~ pero que tenemos aquí, en que estás pensando Shi-rou-kun" le dijo ella a su oído, mientras seguía moviendo su mano en cierta parte del cuerpo de Shirou.

Y Shirou pues, a pesar de que el y Medusa estaban en una especie de relación, pero el todavía seguía siendo raseo a llevar las cosas más lejos, asique se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta con la intención para hacer el desayuno, aunque en realidad estaba buscando una excusa para salir corriendo y no ceder a la tentación que le estaba dando Medusa.

Medusa solo se rio en silencio ante la forma de salir de Shirou, en especial por la forma en que salió volando Tamamo cuando Shirou se levantó para salir corriendo.

"que paso" le pregunto Tamamo medio adormilada y limpiándose los ojos con sus manos.

"nada importante, Shirou solo se fue a hacer el desayuno" le dijo muy divertida por la cara medio adormilada y molestas de todas por la firma en que se fue Shirou del cuarto.

"bueno, entonces preparémonos para el día de hoy" fue lo que dijo Medea, mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Todas asintieron y se dirigieron al baño por tuno para prepararse para el día de hoy.

**Momentos más tarde.**

Shirou estaba en la cocina junto con Sakura y Stheno, mientras que Euryale y Nightingale se encargaban de acomodar la mesa y por otro lado Karna y Astolfo buscaban los platos y después de entregárselos a Euryale y Nightingale, ambos hombres se pusieron a ver la televisión para ver si había algo nuevo que ver.

Sakura que estaba terminando preparar algo en la estufa le dijo a Shirou "Sempai ya casi todo listo por aquí, porque no va a buscar a las demás y les dice que ya está el desayuno".

Shirou asintió y quitándose el delantal dijo "de acuerdo, se los encargo chicas" luego de eso se fue hacia la habitación a buscar a sus Servants.

Shirou que ahora estaba frente a la habitación, estaba a punto de entrar sin tocar la puerta cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado ayer.

'je por poco mi mala suerte ataca de nuevo, pero no me atraparas esta vez' pensó Shirou con los bazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro 'esta vez te gane suerte Emiya' termino su pensamiento con una sonrisa confiada pensando que nada malo iba a pasar.

Justo cuando Shirou estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, como si su suerte hubiera escuchado su pensamiento de repente la puerta se abrió de la nada y de nuevo vio a sus servants todas desnudas mirándolo fijamente.

Y Shirou bueno solo pudo alcanzar a pensar algo antes de que se hundiera en un mundo de dolor.

'¡Maldita suerte rango Emiya!'.

**Momentos después en el comedor.**

Luego de que Shirou fuera apaliado de nuevo por sus servants y de que se dijera a si mismo que nunca de los nunca volviera a cuestionar su suerte o algo peor podría pasarle, ahora mismo todos estaban comiendo de los mas normal en la mesa y cuando me refiero a normal es que de nuevo, Nightingale estaba curando las heridas de Shirou, mientras las servants desviaban la mirada silbando inocentemente.

Luego de terminar de comer y fregar los platos, Shirou se estaba preguntando que hacer para pasar el tiempo hasta el momento de su sita con Saber, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"oye Shirou" dijo Scathach llamando su atención.

"sí, que es Lancer" le pregunto confundido.

"estaba pensado en que trabajemos en tu proyección y las runas hasta el momento de tu cita con Saber, ¿Qué dices?" le pregunto inclinado un poco la cabeza.

Shirou se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa "claro porque no, me estaba preguntando de todos modos que hacer para pasar el tiempo".

Asintiendo Scathach hablo, mientras ambos se dirigían al dojo de la casa "y dime a donde piensas llevar a Saber hoy".

Shirou solo sonríe "es un secreto".

Esto le saco una sonrisa de gato a Scathach "vaya que hombre mas misterioso" luego se acercó a su oído, mientras ponía su cuerpo contra el de Shirou de manera sensual y provocativa "eso me prende" fue lo que dijo en un susurro sensual antes de alejarse de Shirou y sonreír por lo bajo por la cara sonrojada que este tenía.

Shirou solo se quedó sonrojado y sin palabras por las palabras de Scathach, pero algo le llamo la atención y cuando bajo la cabeza se sonrojo mas si era posible, porque estaba viendo como Scathach movía sus caderas de manera sugerente y el solo pudo seguir su camino sin dejar de ver el trasero bien formado de Scathach.

**En el dojo.**

Una vez que ambos entraron, Scathach le sonrió a Shirou que seguía viendo su trasero de forma descara.

"Ahora Shirou, vas a seguir viéndolo o quieres tocarlo" dijo Scathach con una sonrisa traviesa.

Saliendo de su trance, Shirou ahora dándose cuenta de que lo habían descubierto solo pudo sonrojarse y murmura por lo bajo, que porque siempre era el de quien siempre se burlaban.

Scathach solo sonrió y se acero a Shirou para darle un beso en la mejilla "vamos no te enojes, si quieres pudo dejarte tocarlo" termino sus palabras para tomar la mano de Shirou y dirigirla poco a poco hacia su parte trasera.

Shirou rápidamente intento detener que su mano se dirigiera a esa parte de su cuerpo, pero en un error de su parte ambos se resbalaron y terminaron en el suelo con las manos de Shirou; una de sus manos en unos de sus pechos, mientras que la otra estaba en la entrepierna de Scathach.

Pero eso no era lo mejor del asunto, no lo mejor era que los labios de ambos estaban conectados.

"…"

"…"

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada para separar sus labios y aunque un poco impactados poco a poco o por instinto ambos empezaron a profundizar el beso.

"mmmm~" fue lo único que escapo de ambos, mientras se dejaban llevar por el beso y Shirou por instinto empezaba a masajear con su mano derecha el pecho de Scathach, mientras que con la derecha tocaba su entrepierna.

Se quedaron besándose unos momentos mas hasta que se vieron con la necesidad de tomar aire y una vez separaron sus labios, un hilo de saliva los une a ambos.

Shirou solo se quedo hay perdido en la belleza de Scathach; su hermoso rostro levemente sonrojado, su mirada un poco tímida, pero sobre todo llenada de diferentes emociones dirigidas hacia el y por último sus labios que parecían llamarlo de nuevo para que la besara.

"Lancer" murmuro Shirou dirigiéndose de nuevo a sus labios y esta misma le correspondió poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Shirou.

Y justo cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de iniciar de nuevo el concurso de besos.

"¡Shirou, estas aquí!" alguien grito abriendo la puerta del dojo bruscamente y haciendo que ambos se separaran más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y se voltearon al extremo opuesto del otro muy sonrojados.

La persona o en este caso servants que abrió la puerta fue Tamamo que se fijó en cómo estaban ambos y solo sonrió de lado "acaso interrumpo algo".

Scathach hablo rápidamente para ocultarlo todo "no a pasado nada, solo traje a Shirou aquí para practicar su magecraft" dijo rápidamente y dirigiéndole una sonrisa forzada a Tamamo que solo hizo que la sonrisa de nuestra quería kitsune se agrandara.

"oh ya veo, pero porque ambos están tan sonrojados" dijo mirando atentamente a Shirou que estaba mirando una esquina de la pared como si fuera lo más interesante de todo el mundo.

Scathach solo se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada "eso no es de tu incumbencia".

Tamamo solo se encogió de hombro todavía con su sonrisa de gato o de zorro en este caso en su cara "bueno si tu lo dices, solo venia a avisarle a Shirou de que estaremos trabajando en el arma conceptual en el cobertizo".

Scathach asintió entendiendo su breve mensaje "ya veo, vayan trabajando tú y las demás en los retoques y cambios que habíamos quedados, mientras tanto yo entrenare a Shirou por un rato".

Tamamo hizo una pose militar, lo que le saco una risa a Shirou "entendido capitana" y justo cuando se dio la vuelta les dijo a ambos con una sonrisa e inclinando un poco su rostro "y por favor no hagan nada que incluya mucho movimiento".

Una vez que la puerta se cerro hubo un breve silencio entre ambos antes de que Scathach se acerca a Shirou con una sonrisa seductora y le susurrara al oído "que tal estuvo tu recompensa por ser un buen alumno".

Shirou se perdió en el olor del champo que estaba usando Scathach y solo murmuro en trace "muy buena".

Scathach todavía cerca de Shirou, le sonrió un poco antes de susurrar "si te portas bien, abra mas de donde vino eso, pero tienes que ser un buen chico" luego miro a Shirou con sus profundos y seductores ojos rojos "lo aras Shirou, serás un buen chico para mí".

"hai" fue lo único que dijo Shirou todavía en trace.

Scathach solo le sonrió y le dio un ultimo beso antes de levantarse e invocar su lanza "bien, ahora quiero que utilices tu proyección por trazos en mi lanza".

Shirou salió de su trance y asintió un poco sonrojado antes de tomar la lanza de Scathach e aplicar la proyección por trazos.

"**Trace On".**

Fue lo que murmuro antes de que los siete pasos se aplicaran a la lanza.

**Iniciando el concepto de la creación.**

**Definición de la estructura básica.**

**Duplicación de los materiales de construcción.**

**Imitando técnica de elaboración.**

**Simpatizando con la experiencia de crecimiento.**

**La reproducción de los años acumulados.**

**Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de Fabricación.**

Shirou una vez que termino el proceso abrió los ojos como platos e ignoro el arma en su mano para dirigirle una mirada muy choqueada a Scathach que solo le sonrió tristemente.

"tu eres" las palabras de Shirou fueron interrumpidas por la propia Scathach, que le sonrió un poco burla y a la vez triste ya sabiendo que Shirou había visto quien era y cuál era su deseo.

"Me han llamado de varias formas. Una bruja, una maestra, una inmortal, una diosa, pero el nombre que mejor me queda es **Scathach la Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras**" termino ella las palabras de Shirou.

Shirou la miro todavía choqueado antes de que una mirada triste se posara por su rostro al saber, lo que la mujer ante él había pasado, pero a pesar de todo lo único que pudo expresar fue "tu deseo para el grial es morir".

Scathach lo miro con una sonrisa que ocultaba la tristeza que sentía "así es, aunque si es preferible prefiero morir en el campo de batalla" dijo ella con todavía su sonrisa en su rostro y girando su lanza como si la muerte fuera lo mas casual del mundo para ella "pero no preocupes Shirou, no tiene que".

"quita esa cara" la interrumpió Shirou levantándose y mirándola con un poco de ira cosa que la sorprendió.

"eh" fue la única respuesta inteligente que se escapo de sus labios, antes de que Shirou la tomara por los hombros y la mirara fijamente.

"porque te hiciste eso, porque intentas acabar con tu vida, tu acaso no sabes lo que tienes" le grito a Scathach con un poco de ira.

"que no se lo que tengo, ¡que no sé lo que tengo!" Scathach exploto cuando le dio un fuerte golpe con su lanza que la hizo soltarle y lo dejo en el suelo agarrándose el estomago "que demonios vas a saber tú, solo eres un mocoso, no sabes lo que se siente ver como todos tus seres queridos muran frente a tus ojos, no sabes lo que se siente ver que hagas lo que hagas siempre te quedaras sola y tu no sabes lo que se siente el haber vivido tanto tiempo como yo, lo único que busco es eso descansar ¡que podría saber un mocoso idealista de mierda como tú!" Scathach se desahogó con Shirou acerca de todo lo que sentía, pero también sabía que se había pasado; Shirou solo se preocupo por ella y ella solo lo desprecio así.

Shirou se levantó como podía y le dijo seriamente "que necesito hacer para que dejes ese deseo, dime hare lo que sea".

Scathach todavía estaba furiosa por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces y dijo "acaba con tu vida aquí y tal vez lo considere" ella cerro los ojos y suspiro para calmarse y luego los abrió para disculparse "Shirou mira lo siento".

Pero ella tuvo que interrumpir sus palabras y actuar rápidamente para impedir que Shirou se clavara su lanza recién proyectada en el estómago.

"¡qué demonios crees que haces!" ella le grito apresurándose junto a su lado y revisándolo para ver si estaba bien "estas loco, Shirou eso pudo haberte matado" ella le grito con un poco de miedo en su voz cosa que la sorprendió.

Shirou solo le sonrió y la tomo de la mano "esta bien, me dijiste que eso es lo que necesitas para que pudieras vivir y eso hare".

Ella se quedo sin palaras "¡eso no es lo que quiero!" le grito sorprendiéndolo "yo… yo solo…. Yo solo quiero descansar" ella ya no pudo contener mas sus sentimientos y se abrazó a Shirou con su cuerpo tembloroso y Shirou por instinto la abrazo "ya estoy cansada, he visto demasiadas veces a mis seres queridos irse, he vistos a todos los que quiero morir, yo solo quiero descansar".

Shirou la abrazo y le dijo con seguridad "está bien, te aseguro que no moriré".

Ella solo se rio amargamente "esta mal hablar mentira Shirou, al final al igual que todos me vas a dejar sola".

Pero Shirou no la dejo continuar y hablo con convicción en su voz "y yo te dije que no, moriría no me importa contra que tenga que enfrentarme" esta vez hizo que se separara de su abrazo para hacerla que lo mire a los ojos "volveré, no te voy a dejar sola".

Scathach sintió que después de mucho tiempo un sentimiento de seguridad que tenia miedo de sentir porque sabia que es muy probable que volviera a esa tierra donde estaba ella, esa tierra donde solo hay sombras.

"al final todos se los lleva el tiempo y eso te incluye" le susurro a Shirou intentando convencerlo de que la dejar ir.

Pero Shirou se negó a esto "entonces te prometo que encontrare la forma de volverte mortal de nuevo y que pasare todos mis días junto a ti hasta que ambos caigamos" mientras decía esto Shirou junto su frente junto con la de Scathach.

Scathach agarro la mano de Shirou y la apretó a fuertemente ya no resistiendo el sentimiento que ella estaba sintiendo por y cerrando los ojos, dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios "eres un idiota" Shirou solo se rio de esto, pero ella continuo abriendo los ojos "pero eres nuestro idiota" luego de eso ella lo beso en los labios de nuevo, solo que esta vez sin lujuria, solo había un sentimiento en este beso.

Amor.

Y Shirou le correspondió y luego de separarse esta se apoyo en su pecho y le dijo en un susurro "por favor, Shirou no me dejes sola, yo… no creo poder resistirlo otra vez" ella hablo con su voz quebrada sin poder soltar una lagrima de lo rota que estaba.

Shirou solo la abrazo y le dijo con seguridad "no lo hare, yo volveré a casa eso te lo prometo, no eso te lo juro".

Ella solo le sonrió y lo volvió a besar y Shirou de nuevo le volvió a corresponder y después de un rato ambos se separaron, aunque Shirou estaba un poco sonrojado cosa que le saco una risita a Scathach.

Luego ella hablo suavemente "continuemos con el entrenamiento".

Hay que aclarar que Scathach estuvo muy cerca de Shirou en el entramiento y luego de esto ella se quedo un rato con ella acerca de todo lo que había visto y de otras cosas como sus gustos, entre otras cosas. Luego de un tiempo se fue a ayudar a Medea y a las demás con el arma conceptual, pero no sin antes despedirse de Shirou con un beso y una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

Aunque Shirou se quedo un tiempo mas practicando para seguir pasando el tiempo.

**Luego de unas horas.**

Luego de unas cuantas horas Shirou ahora estaba parado en la puerta esperando a Saber para su cita.

Shirou estaba vestido con una camiseta de color negro, un pantalón de color gris, tenia en sus pies unos tenis de color rojo y por último tenía sobre su capucha un abrigo de color verde.

Justo cuando se estaba preguntando porque Saber tardaba tanto, ella le dijo desde atrás "Shirou que tal me veo".

Shirou se dio vuelta para responderle que no importa que se pusiera se vería hermosa, pero se quedó sin palabras por lo que estaba vistiendo Saber delante de él.

Saber estaba vestida con una blusa blanca manga larga, sorprendentemente también tenía un pantalón corto de color azul y por último unos zapatos de color blanco.

Muchos se estarán preguntando de porque Shirou se sorprendió, eso es muy fácil de explicar, es porque normalmente Saber no llevaba ese tipo de ropa tan informal.

Shirou, luego de recuperarse de su sorpresa le dijo a Saber todavía en trance "estas tan bella como las propias estrellas que brillan en los cielos".

Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Saber y ella solo pudo murmurar un simple "gracias" desviando la mirada de Shirou sonrojada.

Shirou después de salir de su trance y aunque también se sonrojo tomo cartas en el asunto, él se acercó a Saber y la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Saber se sorprendió por la acción de Shirou y este solo le sonrió, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y Shirou dijo antes de irse "chicas recuerden, no destruyan la casa y por favor no vuelvan a amarrar a Lancer-san al techo" termino sus palabras le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Karna que le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Aunque claro esta que para Karna esto era inútil, una vez que Shirou se fuera la casa se volvería una guerra campal solo que esta vez, el y Astolfo estaban preparados ya habían construido un refugio y tenían todo lo que necesitan.

"sigo diciendo que Shirou es un grosero eso de Lancer fue un accidente" dijo Raikou cruzada de brazos.

'aja si claro y yo nací ayer' fue lo único que pensaron el hombre y trapito en la habitación dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia su refugio.

"bueno chicas quieren jugar UNO, es un juego de cartas que compre" dijo Jeanne alegremente.

"claro porque no" dijo Mashu con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque después inclino la cabeza confundida por la mueca que tenía Jeanne "que pasa Jeanne".

"oh no es nada es solo que la encargada del juego me dijo que era peligros" dijo ella después de explicarle las reglas a todas.

"y clase de peligro puede dar un simple juego de cartas" le pregunto Atalanta mirando que tan buena mano tenía.

"ella solo me dijo que lo descubriría cuando lo jugara con amigos" dijo Jeanne descartando una carta de color azul "aunque tiene un apodo interesante".

"oh si, cual es ese" le pregunto Francia descartan una carta azul.

Jeanne dijo simplemente "el juego rompe amistades".

5 minutos después se pude ver como las chicas se estaban enfrentado en una batalla campal con la intención de destruirse mutuamente y todo por un juego de cartas, mientras Karna y Astolfo solo se decían que eran unos genios por construir el refugio a tiempo, cabe aclara que su refugio estaba hecho de sabanas y almohadas que sorprendentemente soportaban la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

**Con Shirou y Saber.**

Shirou y Saber estaban caminando tomados de la mano por la calle, ambos estaban comiendo un helado que Shirou había comprado en una tienda de helados que se habían encontrado esta tarde, pero lo mejor no fue eso, sino lo que había pasado dentro de la tienda.

**Momentos antes.**

Shirou y saber estaba hablando de unas cuantas cosas todavía tomados de la mano.

"Por cierto Saber, como eran las cosas en Camelot antes" le pregunto Shirou curioso.

Saber se quedó un momento pensando antes de responder "hmmm, las cosas eran mayormente tranquilas, pero de vez en cuando había problemas y había cierta cosa que iba en contra de la naturaleza que me molestaba" esto último lo murmuro en voz baja.

Shirou le envió una mirada burlona a Saber "es acaso el papeleo".

Saber miro a Shirou muy seriamente "no subestimes a eso oponente Shirou no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer" ella le dijo asintiendo muy lindamente.

"no creo que era tan malo verdad, además que tanto papeleo hacías" le dijo Shirou mirándola con curiosidad.

Saber en cambio lo vio inexpresivamente "créeme Shirou el papeleo que hacia eran cinco pilas de tu tamaño".

Estas palabras dejaron a Shirou un poco impactado "Wow tan malo era la situación en Camelot".

Saber negó con la cabeza "no realmente, la mayor parte del papeleo era por los nobles de Camelot pidiendo permiso para ciertas cosas".

Shirou asintió entendiendo "ya veo, conque así era el asunto".

Saber gimió apoyando su cabeza inconscientemente en el hombro de Shirou "no tienes idea, varias veces tuve que pedirle ayuda a Merlín para que me curara los músculos atrofiados de tanto escribir".

Shirou se rio un poco "por tus palabras parece que disfrutaba de tu sufrimiento".

Saber solo se rio también "si yo también lo creo, además estoy seguro de que lo escuchaba reírse de mi y de cómo sufría con algo como el papeleo".

Shirou solo se rio un poco, lo cual hizo que Saber hiciera un puchero "oh vamos ahora tu te estas riendo de mi Shirou".

"jejeje, lo siento Saber, pero es que eres muy linda actuando así" dijo Shirou sinceramente.

Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Saber y ella solo se agarró al brazo de Shirou con mas fuerza y le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de unos momentos se dieron cuanta de que estaban cerca de tienda de helados y esto hizo que Saber se emocionara y le señalara a Shirou como si fuera una niña pequeña que quería un helado.

Shirou solo se rio un poco antes de entrar junto con Saber y justo cuando estaban a punto de pedir su helado, la joven cajera les dijo algo.

"disculpe señor le gustaría probar el especial de pareja" Saber y Shirou se sonrojaron un poco por la mirada coqueta y burlona de la empleada.

"claro nos gustaría ese especial" le dijo Shirou sonrojado y la empleada sonrió y les dijo que vinieran a escoger los sabores.

"Shirou cual sabor es mejor" dijo Saber casi babeando y su cara pegada al cristal viendo la gran cantidad de sabores de helado que había.

Shirou solo se rio un poco por la actitud de Saber ante la comida "por ahora por no pides los sabores que no has probado".

Saber quería decir que si al instante, pero se recompuso y le dijo a Shirou "pero que hay de ti, no quieres nada".

Shirou solo le puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo tranquilizadoramente "tranquila Saber, escoge lo que quieras yo ya los he probado todos cuando venía con papa".

Saber asintió de acuerdo y rápidamente escogió los sabores que parecían deliciosos, lo que le saco una sonrisa a Shirou.

Luego de ordenar ambos se dieron cuentas de que era un gran envase de helado con dos cucharas y ambos empezaron a comer a su helado disfrutándolo.

Mientras seguían comiendo, Saber se fijo en como una pareja entrelazaba sus brazos para darse helado mutuamente lo que le saco un sonrojo, pero decidió imitar lo que veía.

"Shi-Shirou" le llamo Saber y este volteo a verla curioso "di ah~" dijo ella avergonzada y Shirou un poco sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios hizo lo que dijo Saber.

Luego el también tomo un poco de helado y le ofreció lo mismo a Saber y ya lo miro avergonzada.

"Shirou eso es vergonzoso" dijo Saber negando con la cabeza, pero Shirou insistió y ya rindiéndose dijo abriendo la boca, son sus ojos cerrados y la boca abierta "ah~".

Shirou se sonrojo ante la vista, pero continúa alimentando a Saber con helado hasta que se le acabo, pero lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue que la empleada que los atendió les tomo una foto y la puso en un mural que dice "las parejas mas lindas que compraron helado".

Luego se levantaron y se fueron a continuar con su cita.

**En la actualidad.**

Ahora mismo los dos continuaban caminando alegremente por la ciudad hasta que Saber le pregunto curiosa a Shirou.

"oye Shirou a donde vamos ahora".

Shirou solo le sonrió y le dijo "eso es un secreto tendrás que aguantar hasta que lleguemos".

Saber hizo un puchero "que malo eres Shirou".

Shirou solo le sonrió de devuelta a su exclamación.

**Unos momentos después.**

Shirou y Saber ahora estaban en el lugar destinado de su cita y ese era un nuevo acuario que había abierto en Fuyuki y claro como uno de sus compañeros no pudo ir le dio a Shirou los boletos para entrar.

Ya luego de entrar Saber se quedo asombrada por los animales que había en este lugar.

"que mal yo quería ver a los tiburones" Saber hizo otro puchero.

Shirou solo sonrió y le explico, mientras seguían caminando "bueno lo que pasa es que los tiburones necesitan mucho espacio para nadar y aunque este acuario es grande con el tiempo estos dejan de comer y al final muren por claustrofobia y depresión".

Saber miro impresionado a Shirou "Guao Shirou como sabes tanto de los tiburones, acaso te gustaría ser biólogo marino o eso que dijo la profesora".

Shirou solo se froto la parte detrás de la cabeza "nah, solo veía unos cuantos documentales de estos de vez en cuando y por eso es por lo que se esa información".

Saber asintió entendiendo "ya veo, bueno dejemos de hablar de los animas y sigamos divirtiéndonos" fue lo único que dijo, mientras jalaba a Shirou del brazo con una sonrisa.

"hai, hai my lady" fue lo que dijo Shirou abrazando a Saber y esta apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Shirou.

Y así ambos siguieron disfrutando de su cita hasta que fue muy tarde por la noche y se fueron del lugar.

**Unas horas después.**

Luego de haber disfrutado de su cita ambos estaban llegando a casa tomados de las manos y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"hoy me divertí mucho Shirou" dijo Saber poniéndose delante de Shirou y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"y yo también me divertí mucho contigo hoy Saber" fue lo que dijo Shirou mirando a Saber con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro.

Shirou se perdió en el bello brillo verde de lo ojos de Saber que estaban llenos de esperanza y sueños por cumplir, Saber por otro lado se perdió en ojos de Shirou que iluminados por su sueño y las grandes cosas que querían lograr.

Esto hizo que ambos se acercaran hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso que hizo que ambos sintieran como los fuegos artificiales explotaban dentro de ellos y después de unos momentos ambos se separaron y Saber apoyo la cabeza de Shirou en su pecho, mientras que Shirou la abrazo por su cintura y puso su barbilla apoyada contra la cabeza de Saber.

Después de unos momentos de silencio como entre ambos, Saber hablo "Shirou yo… te quiero".

Esto dejo sin habla a Shirou, el también quería decirle lo mismo a Saber, pero lo que paso con Medusa esta mañana lo dejo un poco confundido y estaba a punto de decirle algo desgarrador a Saber hasta que una voz en su mente lo interrumpió.

'Shirou' dijo la voz de Medusa suavemente 'esta bien dile lo que sientes'.

Shirou se quedo sorprendido, pero luego pensó preocupado 'pero Rider que hay de ti y las demás'.

Medusa solo le sonrió a Shirou desde el otro lado 'esta bien Shirou recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana, no me importa compartir ahora dile algo a Saber o va a pensar que no sientes lo mismo por ella'.

Shirou asintió mentalmente y le dijo a Medusa 'gracias Rider te quero'.

Medusa solo sonrió y le dijo llena de afecto a Shirou 'yo también te quiero Shirou'.

Saber estaba algo asustada porque Shirou no le había respondido, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de zafarse de Shirou para decirle que era una broma este la sorprendió diciendo.

"yo también te quiero Saber, no también te quiero Arturia".

Estas palabras hicieron que Saber se separara un poco de Shirou y ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos y después de eso se besaron de nuevo con el sentimiento de amor entre ellos.

Una vez se separaron Saber dijo suavemente "será mejor que vayamos a casa los demás deben de estar preocupados".

Shirou asintió y justo antes de entrar a casa le robo otro beso a Saber cosa que la sonrojo y le saco una sonrisa.

Una vez entraron la llenaron de preguntas y los hombres solo felicitaban a Shirou por ser un macho de pecho peludo depilado con será que tenía múltiples mujeres, y bueno no hay que ser muy listo para saber que paso después con ellos dos y para aquellos que tengan la duda acerca de que les paso a ambos Héroes masculinos pues digamos que salieron con varios huesos rotos y que Nightingale se negó a curarlos a ambos.

Tras esta cita, el entrenamiento de Shirou y una pequeña discusión para ver quién era la siguiente persona para ir a su cita con Shirou todos se fueron a dormir, sin saber que dentro de poco una oscuridad se estaba acercando a fuyuki con la intención de destruirlo todo.

**Con Zouken.**

Zouken ahora estaba en las afueras de la ciudad esperando a sus contactos para hablar y acordar como iban a ganar esta guerra, pero justo cuando pensó que no venía, varios autos se pararon delante de la pila de gusano en forma de hombre y esto le saco una sonrisa.

…Dentro de poco fuyuki se volvería una carnicería.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Servants de shirou + harem.**

**Saber- Arturia- escuela.**

**Lancer- Scathach.**

**Archer- Atalanta-escuela**

**Caster- Medea de colchis.**

**Berserker- Frankenstein.**

**Assassin- Mata Hari.**

**Temptress- Semiramis.**

**Gunner- Francia Drake.**

**Rider- Medusa.**

**Shielder- Tamamo no Mae-escuela.**

**Shielder 2- Mashu/Galahad-escuela.**

**Monster- Raikou.**

**Ruler- la reina de Francia María Antonieta-escuela.**

**Alter ego- Okita souyji.**

**Avenger- Mordred-escuela.**

**Saver- Jeanne D Arc-escuela.**

**Saber Lily- Arturia Lily.**

**Saber alter- Arturia alter.**

**Lancer 2- Arturia Pendragon.**

**Lancer alter- Arturia alter.**

**Saber roja- Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

Rin Tosaka.

Sakura Matou.

Illyaviel Von Einzbern.

Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Caren Ortencia.

Angelica Ainsworth.

?

?

?

?

?

**Servants de Rin.**

**Archer- Emiya.**

**Saber- Héctor de Troya.**

**Caster- Leonardo Da Vinci.**

**Lancer- Leónidas Rey de Esparta.**

**Rider- Ushiwakamaru.**

**Servants de Sakura.**

**Archer- Euryale.**

**Assassin- Estheno.**

**Lancer- Karna.**

**Berserker- Nightingale.**

**Rider- Astolfo.**

**Servants de Luvia**

**Berserker- Lancelot.**

**Caster- Merlín.**

**Archer- Quirón.**

**Rider- Achilles.**

**Saber- Siegfried.**

**Servants de Angelica.**

**Berserker- Darius III.**

**Assassin- Serenity.**

**Caster- Sheeba.**

**Servants de Julián.**

**Archer- Xerces.**

**Berserker- Lu Bu.**

**Assassin- Jackll y hyde.**

**Rider- Perseo.**

**Saber- Carlomagno.**

**Servants de Illya.**

**Berserker- Espartaco.**

**Archer- Heracles.**

**Assassin- Kiritsugu Emiya.**

**Servants de Waver.**

**Rider- Iskandar- Alejandro Magno.**

**Archer- Gengis Kan.**

**Lancer- Romulus Roma.**

**Saber- Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.**

**Servants de Bazett.**

**Lancer- Cu Chulainn.**

**Saber- Fergus Mac Rolch.**

**Assassin- Henri Samson.**

**Berserker- Beowulf.**

**Temptress- Carmilla.**

**Rider- Fionn Mac Cumhail.**

**Buenas chicos, soy yo de nuevo su querido amigo Dragón Emperador carmesí con otro capitulo de esta historia, una cosa que aclara es sobre la vida de Semiramis por si alguno le molesta es que yo estoy relatando la vida del servants desde donde tuvo conciencia y no de sus orígenes, un ejemplo de lo que digo es que para contar la historia de Arturia tendría que contar primero la historia de Uther, por fue que no puse la partes donde ella solo era una bebe porque Semiramis no estaba consiente de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.**

**Pero bueno ya dejando esa explicación de lado, díganme que les pareció el capitulo y que les pareció la escena de Scathach y Shirou y el inicio del harem para nuestro héroe de la justicia.**

**Pedro117: me agrada que te parezca interesante la interacción de Zouken y Angra, solo espera y veras lo que pasara dentro de poco y no sabía que también te hayas leído esa historia y me alegra que te halla gustado la historia de Saber Alter.**

**Carlos29: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

**Guest 1: Nah, no te preocupes por lo del traductor y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y el nuevo capítulo que eh subido.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir a parte de darle mis agradecimientos a dos personas, que son: basov818 y Toaneo07Ver2.0.**

**Gracias a que ambos me han aportado cosas que me han ayudado en la historia y sin nada mas que decir a parte de desearles salud y que se la pase bien leyendo el capito se despide Dragon Emperador carmesí**


	13. Chapter 13

**El Héroe de la Justicia.**

**No soy dueño de fate, ni de ninguna de sus obras.**

"**hablando normal".**

'**pensamiento'.**

***acción entre diálogos*.**

_**Sueño o recuerdos.**_

**Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el lector.**

**Capítulo 12- Los enemigos se presentan, una charla con los Archibald y la nueva arma conceptual.**

**Pov de Zouken.**

Zouken Matou ahora mismo estaba un poco emocionada, mientras veía a los diversos individuos bajándose de sus autos, después de todo él los había escogido para su misión de ayudar a Angra, con sus planes acerca de sus planes con respecto con la guerra del grial.

'sin embargo, no soy tan tonto como para confiar en tu palabra al instante' pensó Zouken un poco desconfiado.

La pila de gusanos no era idiota, sabía que algo se tramaba Angra Mainyu, después de todo a pesar de que todos los males del mundo le habían traído esperanza (irónicamente) no era idiota, sabía muy bien que algo estaba tramando tras bambalinas.

'pero, por ahora tendré que confiar en tu palabra, Angra Mainyu' fue lo último que pensó la pila de gusanos antes de dirigir su atención a sus invitados.

"parece que todos llegaron sin ningún problema" fue lo que dijo Zouken sonriendo a sus invitados que solo le miraron, algunos con curiosidad por saber porque los había traído y los otros no daban muestra de dejar saber lo que pensaban.

"para que nos citaste Makiri" fue lo que dijo un hombre joven de unos 20 tal vez 25 años con ojos de color gris, pelo de color azul, tenía puesto un traje de color blanco con una capa del mismo color sobre sus hombros y por último en sus manos tenía un bastón.

"veo que estas impaciente por la respuesta, no es así, Darnic" dijo Zouken con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a unos de sus antiguos rivales Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia "por lo que veo el tiempo no te ha hecho daño o es que acaso hiciste algo más" estas palabras sacaron un resoplido de Darnic que solo se le quedo viendo fijamente a Zouken.

"no es el único impaciente aquí" dijo un hombre de pelo rubio, ojos azules, vestía un traje de color rojo con un sombrero del mismo color, el sujeto no aparentaba tener más de 30 años, esta persona era Cornelius Alba.

"vaya que todos son impacientes" dijo Zouken sonriendo.

"basta de juegos" dijo Darius Ainzworth interrumpiendo la diversión de Zouken "para que nos citaste Matou y habla ahora, no más juegos".

"tan impaciente como siempre, Darius" dijo Zouken sin quitar la sonrisa, pero luego esta se borró "pero bueno, ya que todos insisten hablare en serio esta vez" Zouken hizo una pausa, luego se fijó que todo le estaban prestando atención "como ya deben de saber, dentro de poco se celebra de tan aclamada guerra del grial".

Esto dejo sorprendido a muchos de los presentes, a excepción de uno Darius. Después de todos sus hijos estaba participando en esta guerra, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que se sorprendió cuando se enteró de la guerra iba a ocurrir antes de tiempo.

"cómo es posible, se supone que sea dentro de unos 50 años más" le pregunto Darnic a Zouken con su cara totalmente sorprendida.

"el deseo de los Einzberm de recuperar la Tercera magia es más fuerte que el deseo de seguir una tradición como lo es la guerra del grial" fue lo único que dijo Zouken.

"ya veo, así que fueron ellos, típico de ese viejo golem" fue lo que dijo Darnic sonriendo de una manera un poco oscura "pero dime porque nos llamaste aquí, acaso quieres una alianza para la guerra del grial Zouken, y si es así, dime como nos harás participar".

Zouken solo sonrió "tan perceptivo como siempre, pero debes de saber algo Darnic, yo soy la persona que creo los sellos de comando en primer lugar, asique yo puedo proporcionárselos a quien quiera" dijo Zouken chocando su bastón contra el suelo.

Todos los presentes sintieron un dolor en sus manos y cuando se fijaron bien, había un total de unos 9 sellos de comando para cada uno.

"como hiciste eso" le pregunto Darmic entrecerrando los ojos y mirado a la pila de gusanos con sospecha.

"deberías de saber que un mago nunca rebela sus trucos, Darnic" dijo Zouken de manera burlona.

Sabiendo bien que Zouken no iba a revelar sus trucos Darius hizo otra pregunta más importante "por qué quieres hacer una alianza y más importante por qué con nosotros tus viejo rivales en específicos".

Zouken esta vez puso una mirada fría viendo a todos los presentes con indiferencia "porque todos aquí teníamos un enemigo en común una vez y ese enemigo se apandillaba Emiya".

Darius que no era tan ingenuo como los demás conecto todos los puntos y abrió los ojos en Shock "eso es imposible, acaso él fue…".

Zouken asintió "así es, Emiya Kiritsugu fue invocado como un servants de la clase Assassin en esta guerra del grial".

Estas simples palabras tuvieron diferentes reaccione en todos, pero la principal emoción fue una que hace años que habían olvidado desde que no escuchaban ese nombre.

Ese sentimiento fue el miedo.

Todos sintieron como si un fino cuchillo fuera pasado por su garganta ante esta revelación, para nadie era secreto que Kiritsugu los tenía como objetivos en su lista de personas por matar, por suerte los Einzbern lo habían contratado y el hombre se concentró más en la guerra del grial que ellos. Pero no dudaban que, si ese hombre no estuviera tan ocupado, pues no han que ser un genio para saber que todos estarían muertos.

Y ahora se enteraban de que era un servants.

Peor aún.

Uno de la clase Assassin.

…Esto era serio.

Darnic hablo después de unos momentos "si bien esto es preocupante, que tenemos que ver nosotros en esto, puedo decir que esta situación si bien es desventajoso, nosotros solo tenemos que irnos de aquí para que nada nos pase" Darnic miro fijamente a Zouken el cual estaba sonriendo como si supiera lo que dijera a continuación "que es lo que nos ofreces para arriesgar nuestras vidas aquí".

Zouken sonrió antes esto, al fin alguien hace la pregunta importante en todo el lugar.

"bueno" dijo este divertido "se cuáles son los deseos de cada uno de ustedes" poso su vista en Cornelius primero "a ti te ofrezco la seguridad de poder invocar a varios servants, siendo seguro que varios de ellos tendrán conocimiento en runas primordiales y así podrás superar a **Rojo podrido**" Zouken casi se ríe cuando vio la mirada de codicia en Cornelius, pero se aguantó, luego dirigió su cista a Darius "a ti te ofrezco una información que de seguro te será de más importancia que el propio grial".

"a que te refieres" le pregunta Darius un poco curioso.

"dime" comenzó la pila de gusanos sonriendo "te suena el nombre **Hijo de dios" **estas palabras que dijo hicieron que Darius abriera los ojos como platos ante esta revelación.

Darius sonrió después que se le pasara su Shock y ahora miraba a Zouken con una sonrisa muy amable en su cara "realmente has llamado mi atención Matou" dijo el casi extasiado "estoy dentro, pero tienes que decirme donde esta y tiene que ser con un **Geas**".

Zouken le devolvió el gento "pero, por su puesto. De verdad crees que les daré todo esto sin la seguridad de que cumplan su palabra" Zouken se rio un poco antes de continuar "no soy idiota, por supuesto que les aria firmar un **Geas **antes de empezar nuestros planes" les dijo a todos con una sonrisa.

Zouken les sonrió a todos los presentes "díganme, en serio tengo que mencionar cada deseo y la forma que tengo que hacerlos para que formemos una alianza" ante esto todos se quedaron callados y solo pudieron darle la razón al viejo gusano ante ellos.

"bien, cual es el plan" dijo Darnic ya aceptado la propuesta de Zouken.

Zouken estaba dejo su sonrisa burlona y se puso serio "primero tengo que explicarles la situación actual y que es lo que está pasando en esta guerra del grial".

Darnic se burló un poco del viejo "acaso el anciano está asustado de unos cuantos servants".

Zouken lo miro serio "si, porque como mínimo, cada Máster debe de haber invocado a 3 servants".

Estas palabras dejaron Shock a todos los presentes, pero se recuperaron rápidamente.

"Explícate" le Cornelius con el ceño fruncido.

Zouken luego paso a explicarles todos, que había pasado en esta guerra hasta ahora, porque había más de un servants que un Máster invocaba, quien fue el que origino esto y lo más importante porque Kiritsugu hizo esto.

"vaya quien lo diría, el temible magus killer hizo todo esto por su hija" fue lo que dijo Cornelius divertido, después de todo desde cuando escuchan que el tan temible Kiritsugu Emiya una persona que se le calificaba sin sentimientos, aria todo esto solo por amor. De verdad que le era graciosos.

Solo los miro y hablo "ahora que saben la situación quisiera que siguiéramos el siguiente plan" cuando dijo esto todos les prestaron atención y la vieja lata de gusanos hablo "este es el primer paso".

Pero justo antes de que empezara a hablar una luz llamo la atención de tos y cuando se fijaron era otro auto de color blanco que se dirigía hacia donde estaban todos los presentes.

"quien es ese, acaso es otor invitado más Matou" dijo Darnic curioso.

Zouken solo se rio fríamente "así es, aunque realmente no esperaba que el viejo golem realmente aceptara mi propuesta" estas palabras las dijo realmente sorprendido.

Esto llamo la atención de Darius "oh" dijo levantando una ceja "que fue lo que le dijiste a él para que olvidara su rivalidad" le pregunto curioso.

Zouken solo sonrió un poco y mirándolo dijo "solo la verdad".

Esto dejo confundido a los presentes, pero ninguno pregunto. La vieja pila de gusanos había vivido tanto tiempo que sabía cosas que la mayoría de las personas no sabía, por eso no preguntaron más acerca de la conversación que tuvo con el líder de los Einzbern.

Por otro lado, Zouken sonrió recordando la conversación que tuvo con Jubstacheit von Einzbern

**Flash back.**

_Zouken estaba devuelta en su casa después de tener su conversación con Angra Mainyu había llegado rápidamente a su mansión y se había comunicado con las diversas personas que había acordado para reunirse mañana en la noche, pero ahora tenía que comunicarse con una persona que sinceramente él tenía cierto rencor._

_Jubstacheit von Einzbern._

_Ese nombre le trajo muchas cosas, pero la principal era rabia, por el sacrificio de su amada Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern._

_por eso el nombre de Jubtacheit le trajo mucha rabia, pero por ahora tenía que tragársela, si quiera derrotar a Kiritsugu y los demás masters y cumplir su deseo tenía que contactar con su enemigo y hace una alianza._

_Luego de eso hizo un ritual con su magia y estableció una comunicación con la casa Einzbern y después de unos momentos una voz vieja, pero conocida se escuchó en el sótano donde solía entrenar a Sakura._

"_nunca pensó que me hablarías Makiri" dijo la voz de Jubtacheit desde el otro lado de una especie de figura holográfica que se veía desde un círculo mágico en el cual la figura del viejo golem miraba a Zouken indiferentemente._

_Zouken solo apretó su bastón con un poco de ira, pero se contuvo y luego de suspirar dijo mirando a Jubtacheit con una sonrisa forzada "si yo tampoco pensé que tendría que recurrir a este método, pero la vida nos depara sorpresas Einzbern"._

_Jubtacheit entrecerró sus ojos rojos y hablo después de unos momentos "que quieres Makiri y para que me contactaste"._

_Zouken se rio de manera burlona "acaso un viejo aliado no puedo comunicarse con otro viejo aliado"._

_Jubtacheit todavía con sus ojos fijo en Zouken "habla de una vez, que es lo que quieres"._

_La sonrisa de Zouken desapareció y en cambio una mirada fría le reemplazo "que sabes de los servants que fueron invocados en esta guerra"._

_Jubtacheit solo lo miro con confusión "que paso con los servants, acaso hay problemas en la invocación"._

_Zouken solo le miro serio "si con algo malo, te refieres a que tu cuñado hizo que su decendencia invocara a todos las clases de Servants y que también el fuera invocado como un servants de la clase assassin, pues sí, hay algo muy malo con la invocación"._

_Jubtacheit solo gruño molesto y preocupado "Kiritsugu Emiya, ese hombre ni muerto deja de interferir en nuestra contra"._

_Zouken solo se burló "que esperabas al arrebatarle todo a un hombre que no teme hacer lo que sea para matar a sus objetivos"._

_Jubtacheit solo miro fijamente a Zouken "acaso te sientes identificado Makiri"._

_Ambos ancianos de ambas familias se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Zouken suspiro._

"_podemos intentar matarnos después" le dijo mirando fijamente a Jubtacheit "por ahora, Kiritsugu es un problema peor para ambos"._

_Jubtacheit solo lo miro "a que te refieres" fue lo que pregunto._

_Ahora fue Zouken en que sonríe y miro a su antiguo enemigo burlonamente "quien crees que fue que lo invoco"._

_Estas palabras dejaron frio a Jubtacheit que solo pudo gruñir de rabia al saber que Illya, ya no podía considerarse una aliada y también que sabe toda la verdad de lo que paso hace 10 años._

_Jubtacheit se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar "nos encontraremos mañana en la noche si confirmo sí lo que me dijiste es la verdad"._

_Con estas palabras el líder de los Einzbern corto la comunicación con Zouken, el cual duda que el viejo golem le creyera, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Si la niña lograba derrotarlo entonces ese viejo golem sería el siguiente en su lista para matar, asique al menos se lo llevaría al infierno con él._

_Y con estos pensamientos Zouken se preparó para su encuentro para mañana._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Luego de recordar eso solo pudo reírse un poco por lo bajo al final el viejo golem confirmo lo que ya sospechaba desde que su nieta no se contactaba con él.

Después de unos momentos el auto se detuvo delante de todos, del mismo salió un hombre viejo de unos 50 años, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, todo su ser parecía gritar que no era un humano desde que salió del auto.

Jubtacheit solo miro a todos los presentes con sus ojos rojos y luego miro a Zouken que le sonreía desde que se desmonto del automóvil "muy bien Makiri cuál es el plan para lidiar con los engendros de Kiritsugu".

En cuando la palabra "engendros" salió de la boca del homúnculo mayor todos se sorprendieron, pero Zouken no tanto.

'quien lo diría, asique fue su hijo el que inicio todo esto' fue lo que pensó con una sonrisa oculta al saber quién sería al primero que tendría que casar y también a su primer enemigo 'hmm, si no me equivoco es muy seguro que ese sacerdote también invoque a unos servants, la chica Tohsaka también debería de hacer eso, la niña de los Edelfelt también *sonrisa malvada* pero tendrá una sorpresa al saber que su hermana y parte de su familia a desaparecido misteriosamente' pero luego frunció el ceño 'pero también esta esa mujer ejecutora y ese ex ejecutor, ambos están por la ciudad sueltos, pero creo que podremos lidiar con ellos en suficiente tiempo, incluso podría convencer al ex ejecutor de unirse a nosotros' se asintió para sí mismo 'bien, ahora todo está listo es hora de poner el plan en marcha'.

Zouken llamo la atención de todos antes de hablar "muy bien es hora de empezar este plan" miro directamente a Darnic "por ahora debemos tener a alguien que vigile al hijo de Kiritsugu y desvíe su atención de nosotros".

Darnic asintió entendiendo "a quien tiene en mente".

Zouken sonrió malvadamente "que te parece si reavivamos unos viejos rencores que tienen los Archibald".

Darnic también sonrió un poco "hou, ya veo, entonces planeare una reunión con los Archibald *sonrisa* estoy seguro de que a su princesa le preocupara saber que su quiero hermano está siendo casado por el hijo del magus killer".

Zouken solo se rio y luego miro a los demás "bueno lo siguiente que haremos es…"

Luego Zouken le explico su plan a todos y ellos sonrieron al ver el plan tan inteligente que tenía el viejo, luego de eso siguieron al más viejo de los Matou para conseguir los catalizadores para conseguir a sus servants y también firmar el pergamino **Geas.**

**Fin del pov Zouken.**

**Pov de Kiritsugu.**

Era de noche cuando nuestro querido Kiritsugu Emiya mejor conocido en el mundo iluminado por la luna como el magus killer, pero ahora había un apodo aún mejor para el en estos momentos.

Emiya Assassin o Assassin.

Kiritsugu recién había vuelta de un patrullaje junto con Heracles, gracias a que ambos tenían acción independiente podían moverse con mayor libertad que Spartacus, pero ahora mismo nuestro magus killer no estaba pensando en el patrullaje que hizo.

Sino en la actual guerra del grial y los oponentes que tenía que enfrentarse.

Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Kiritsugu no era idiota, desde el momento en que tomó la decisión de cambiar la guerra del grial sabía que esto traería consecuencias, claro que para él fue una sorpresa siendo invocado en la guerra del grial y que para el colmo fuera reconocido como un héroe (aunque él se consideraba más un monstruo) esto había sido un resultado satisfactorio en especial cuando fue invocado por su pequeña Hada.

Esto hizo que le ceño fruncido en su rostro fuera reemplazo por una suave sonrisa.

Le gustaban esto días que había pasado con Illya, le recordaba a antes de la cuarta guerra cuando solo estaba Iris, Maya, Illya y el. Juntos jugando en las afueras del Castillo de los Einzbern, las travesuras de Illya, las veces que escucha a Maya quejándose, no de misiones que podrían su vida en riesgo y de los novatos con la que la ponían, no, lo único que escuchaba era las quejas de Maya acerca de cómo de nuevo Illya le había llenado la cara de nieve o como ella le había pintado el pelo de blanco.

Estos recuerdos hicieron que una suave risa se escara de sus labios.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo donde todos vivían como una familia, llego el fatídico día en que la guerra del grial ocurrió y debían irse, aunque él y Maya tenían la posibilidad de sobrevivir y volver; Iris era todo lo contrario.

Esto hizo que la ira ahora se viera en su rostro.

De no haber sido por la avaricia de ese bastardo de Jubtacheit todo hubiera sido lo contrario.

Pero Kiritsugu dejo escapar un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

Él no podía culpar de todo a Jubtacheit, su propia avaricia fue lo que le arrebato todo lo que tenía, su esposa, su madre, durante un tiempo su hija, sus amigos, su primer enamoramiento, todo por ese sueño de ser una Héroe de la justicia, todo por ese sueño maldito.

Él sabía que no podía culpar del todo a su sueño de ser un Héroe de la justicia (aunque él quería hacerlo) después de todo su desgracia empezó cuando su "padre" siendo el magus que era, le importo un carajo sacrificar la vida de una isla completa y la de su propia estudiante con tal de avanzar en su investigación.

Esto evento hizo que Kiritsugu le perdiera toda la fe a la magia, toda la fe a ese mundo maldito, pero justo en eso momento conoció a una mujer que cambiaría la vida.

Su madre, una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.

En estos momentos Kiritsugu quería llorar de nuevo al recordar ese maldito día.

Todo porque en esa isla no tuvo el valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Todo porque no pudo matarla.

Toda su maldita vida estuvo llena de desgracias hasta que las conoció.

Primero a su madre que fue quien le había dado un motivo para seguir viviendo y le intentaba poner sus límites al ver como se comportaba, siempre diciéndole que él no era un magus, el ¡ES! Un humano y que, como tal, tenía que entender que no siempre podía hacer las cosas solo.

Maya que la había rescatado de ese lugar y a la cual había entrenado como un arma o mejor dicho un recurso para la guerra del grial, pero al final y al cabo al pasar tanto tiempo con ella paso a ser algo más, algo que él nunca pudo decir.

Ni siquiera en el momento de su muerte.

Luego estaba la tercera mujer más importante para él, su esposa, su amigo, su compañera y lo más importante para él, su alma gemela, la mujer que le dejo al final de su vida un motivo para seguir hacia adelante, esa mujer que había salvado de aquellos lobos en aquel día nevado.

Irisviel Von Einzbern.

La mujer de su vida y la única persona a la cual podía amar.

Si el tan solo hubiera tenido el valor para luchar por ella, si tan solo la hubiera tomado junto a Maya e Illya y largarse por el resto de sus vidas a vivir pacíficamente, si tan solo, si tan solo…

"sí tan solo Iris hubiera dicho que si, ese día" murmuro Kiritsugu sombríamente.

Ese día en el que atacaron el castillo, ese día en el Caster ataco buscando a Saber, ese día en el Lancer (que fue a ayudar a Saber) atacaron.

Si tan solo hubiera dicho que si, entonces él hubiera mandado todo al diablo, se hubiera ocultado y le importaba un carajo soportar las incontables pesadillas que poblarían su mente acerca de las personas que pudo haber salvado, ellos que el gritaba que no merecía vivir.

Le importaba un demonio soportar todo eso con tal de salvar a todas ellas y vivir una vida feliz.

Pero como siempre su vida y su suerte eran una perra fría que no tenía piedad.

Iris se sacrificó en vano al final la guerra ocurrió de nuevo, Maya murió en vano nunca pudo cumplir su deseo y su madre murió en vano al creer en él.

Después vio el infierno que ese ser que se había apoderado del cuerpo de su amada Iris había hecho, toda esa gente que el mato con sus acciones, toda esa gente que murió intentando detener todo lo que había hecho para ganar.

Todos ellos.

Muertos por sus manos.

Muertos por sus acciones.

Pero incluso en ese infierno encontró de una luz.

Esto hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

Un niño de pelo rojo y de ojos dorados y casi parecían muertos, aunque parecía que ese niño lo había perdido todo, ese mismo al que también le había quitado todo.

Le había salvado.

Le había salvado de una manera que el niño no se había dado cuenta.

Luego de adoptar a ese niño le puso un nombre.

Ese nombre es Shirou Emiya.

Un chico que en su vida fue su luz, junto con su pequeña hada.

Un chico, no, no era un simple chico o niño, él era algo más.

El era, no, el es su hijo, él es Shirou Emiya.

Kiritsugu sabía que no había sido un buen ejemplo para Shirou, había veces que desaparecía por largo periodos de tiempos para intentar salvar a Illya, pero aun así el chico siempre lo saludaba y lo recibía con una sonrisa.

Durante eso años que estuvo vivo, Kiritsugu experimento lo que era de nuevo la paz, junto con la compañía de Shirou, las estupideces de Taiga y las visitas al viejo Fujima, era una de las pocas cosas que le había buenas que le habían ocurrido.

Durante ese tiempo solo quería salvar a Illya y llevarla para que viviera esos hermosos momentos.

Pero de nuevo su maldita suerte tuvo que aparecer de nuevo.

Luego de intentar rescatar a su pequeña Hada de nuevo, se había enterado de que la guerra iba a ocurrir.

Y entonces sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, hizo lo que pudo para la seguridad de sus hijos y que pudieran sobrevivir esta guerra.

Activo el circulo mágico que había estudiado de los Einzbern para invocar a Todas las clases de servants, luego se aseguró de entrelazarlos con las líneas de ley para que los servants de Shirou obtuvieran toda su fuerza en cuestión de una semana.

Aunque después de darse cuenta de ese tiempo decidió cambiar un poco el circula mágico para que también actuara como un contenedor de mana y aunque gracias a esa modificación, los servants de Shirou tardarían en recuperar su fuerza, gracias al círculo mágico podría pelear durante toda la guerra como servants normales.

Después de todo ese círculo tiene casi 7 años absorbiendo mana y solo activo su función de transferir el mana de las líneas de ley a las servants cuando estas fueron invocadas.

Y si calculaba bien, para cuando iniciara la guerra ya tuviera 8 años, tendría suficiente mana como para mantener a unos 35 servants, después de todo, no era la enérgica mágica de un mago promedio poniéndose en un contenedor y que como tal generaría una gran cantidad de mana, equiparándole a un ataque de rango A o superior, no esto no era así.

Era la energía mágica de toda una jodida ciudad y sus habitantes que se había transferido durante años a un solo objetivo y que para el colmo no estaba siendo gastada al regenerar la fuerza de los servants, no, el maldito circulo dividida la energía mágica recibida actualmente en dos partes.

Una para los servants de Shirou y la otra parte para el circulo mágico en cuestión (aunque esta última era mucho menos, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de servants).

Pero esto no era un trabajo perfecto.

Kiritsugu frunció el ceño ante esto.

Él no era un magus que se entrenó durante toda su vida, no, él no era un magus del todo y gracias a esa falta de conocimiento es que no pudo completar su trabajo del todo, pero había hecho lo suficiente, de echo había logrado más de lo que había pensado que podía hacer desde un inicio.

Pero luego de eso momento de reflexión de lo que hizo con el circulo mágico se quedó pensando de nuevo y de nuevo se perdió en los recuerdos de sus malas decisiones y de todas las cosas que hizo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él y que para cuando se dio cuenta.

Unos pequeños brazos que apenas le llegaban a la cintura le abrazaron por detrás.

"Tou-chan" le dijo la voz de una pequeña hada de las nieves en su espalda "porque estas llorado".

'eh' Kiritsugu se confundió con las palabras de Illya hasta que se llevó su mano a su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado, el solo se rio de su dolor e hincándose para estar a la altura de su hija le hablo "no es nada, solo tu tonto tou-chan perdiéndose en su dolor".

Illya frunció el ceño y le hablo limpiándoles las lágrimas "no eres tonto, solo cometiste errores".

'Errores que me constaron todo' pensó Kiritsugu, pero decidió no decir eso en voz alta sabía que aria sentir mal a Illya por sus palabras, asique decidió cambiar de tema "que haces aquí Illya, escuche que Sella es muy estricta con tu horario para dormir".

Illya hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un lado "ya tengo 18 años, no entiendo el porque me tratan como una niña".

Kiritsugu sonrió ante esto y decidió bromear un poco "porque eres mi hermosa niña, Illya" dijo mientras la agarraba de sus cachetes.

Illya solo agito sus brazos intentando que su padre le suelte, pero Kiritsugu no estaba dispuesto a esto y después de una batalla para liberar sus tiernos cachetes de las manos de este magus killer ahora ambos estaban viendo la luna llena en los cielos.

Illya que había tenido una pregunta desde que su padre le explico todo de la guerra y de la vida de Shirou y el, decidió hacérsela ahora.

"tou-chan" dijo llamando su atención.

"¿hmmm?" fue lo que le respondió Kiritsugu viéndola.

"porque no entrenaste a onii-chan como un magus o hasta donde sabias mejor" le dijo frunciendo el ceño confundida.

Kiritsugu la miro con compresión de hecho estaba seguro de que el propio Shirou debería de tener esa pregunta en estos precisos momentos.

"Llámalo intuición de padre o cómo quieres, pero tuve el presentimiento de que no sería bueno hacer eso a menos de que yo estuviera hay para guiar a tu hermano para que no haga estupideces" le dijo Kiritsugu con un cigarro en su boca, no estaba encendido, pero lo tenía ahí por costumbre.

Illya frunció el ceño ante estas palabras "a que te refieres, acaso onii-chan revelaría que era una magus".

Kiritsugu negó sus palabras "no es eso, lo que pasa es que conozco a Shirou mejor que el mismo" viendo la mirada confundida de su hija le explico "Shirou sueña con ser un héroe de la justicia, aparte de eso tu hermano esta distorsionado, créeme hija conozco muy bien a tu hermano, de seguro se hubiera revelado a la heredera Tohsoka y llamaría la atención de Zouken en cual por la reacción de Sakura ante él, lo manipularía con su relación con Sakura de alguna manera y termina matándola solo al final para cumplir su deseo, ese es uno de los resultados que calcule, otro seria que Shirou llame la atención de la gente equivocada y termine encontrándose con gente del mundo iluminado por la luna o que se encuentre con viejos enemigos míos, personas que no dudarían en mostrarle a Shirou solamente la cara de Kiritsugu Emiya el magus killer, sin saber que ese no era yo en realidad, estos y más fueron las cosas que calcule a la hora de solo enseñarle lo básico a Shirou, por eso no le enseñe todo lo que se dé la magia, solo el cómo activar sus circuitos mágicos, el refuerzo y algunos conocimientos generales" termino su explicación Kiritsugu a Illya.

Illya solo le sonrió a su padre "no eres paranoico, ni nada, solo quisiste que onii-chan viviera una vida tranquila hasta la guerra del grial".

Kiritsugu le sonrió a su pequeña hada con cariño, como solo un padre puede hacer y abrazándola dijo "gracias Illya" luego la levanto ante la mirada sorprendida de ella "ahora, que te parece si nos vamos a dormir" le dijo sonriendo.

Illya asintió y lo abrazo y mientras se quedaba dormida le dijo en un susurro a Kiritsugu "te quiero Tou-chan" luego se quedó dormida.

Kiritsugu solo sonrió ante esto y luego de ponerla en su cama y abrigarla bien se fue no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y desearles las buenas noches antes de irse a su propio cuarto a dormir.

Y así acabo la noche del magus Killer.

**Fin del pov Kiritsugu.**

**Pov de Darnic.**

**Varios días después.**

Darnic Yggdramillennia estaba ahora mismo montado en un avión esperando por que el avión aterrizara y estaba pensado en el plan de Zouken para hacer que la familia Archibald.

Ese viejo bastardo de Zouken era un maldito genio, no por nada era el enemigo que más quería destruir durante la tercera guerra del grial, el viejo ya le había dado documentación falsa acerca del hijo de Kiritsugu y los diferentes movimientos.

Incluso ese viejo golem de los Einzbern había creado un clon suyo, solo que este era un cuerpo vacío y sin vida que solo destrozarían para inculpar al hijo de Kiritsugu, que si recordaba bien se llamaba Shirou. Habían utilizado la documentación y diferentes métodos mágicos para que este se pareciera a su padre, solo que con unas cuantas diferencias muy leves en sus métodos de asesinato claro está.

Tampoco había dejado rastro de su magia como la había hecho su padre, ahora que terminaron todo solo les quedaba presentar las pruebas a los Archibald y desatar el odio que sentían por Kiritsugu.

Una leve sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Los Archibald pudieron haber sido muy listo, pero gracias a las acciones de Kiritsugu se habían vuelto un poco descuidados y uno de esos descuidos se presentó en la forma de una deuda que la familia no podía cubrir.

'je' se rio Darnic mentalmente 'la princesa de las Archibald tuvo suerte de que Waver Valvet no fuera como los típicos magos que conoce, sino, pues la familia Archibald estaría acabada'.

Esto también le trajo un pensamiento muy divertido y a la vez irónico, quien diría que ese niño que Kyaneth había humillado en su clase y en la guerra del grial se convertiría en su reemplazo e incluso lo superaría en campos de la Taumaturgia e incluso aria que el código místico de su familia fuera mejorado a bases de simples conjeturas que tenía.

"realmente que ironía el estudiante supero con creses al maestro, incluso si no tiene el potencial mágico para superarlo, lo hizo con otros métodos" murmuro por lo bajo bebiendo una pequeña copa de vino.

Luego poso su vista en los sellos de comando en su mano.

Todavía no había invoca a sus servants, le había dicho a Zouken que tenía un catalizador para un servants en específico para invocar y que si tuviera una para invocar a otro de su agrado con gusto lo recibiría.

Realmente el viejo bastardo era, no mejor dicho es una caja de sorpresas.

Cuando les mostro la cantidad de reliquias que tenía eran absurdas, incluso el viejo golem se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas que tenía, pero para Darnic no era tan impactante.

Zouken había vivido durante muchos años y durante ese tiempo de seguro estuvo reuniendo las reliquias necesarias para invocar a los servants más poderosos para ganar la guerra.

Después de todo, todavía recuerda ese reporte que leyó de la guerra del grial y lo más importante.

De ese Berserker que los Matou habían invocado.

El solo hecho de enfrentarse a esa cosa le dio escalofríos.

Pero por ahora no era momento de pensar en eso y sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

Su reunión con los Archibald estaba cerca y dentro de muy poco y sin que estos últimos lo supieran, los estarían utilizando.

Pero este pensamiento también trajo un problema.

Esa es la princesa de los Archibald.

Reiness El Melloi Archibald.

Esa chica era sería un problema, porque a diferencia de los demás miembros de su familia que guardan un odio inmenso por Kiritsugu, la chica era realista y sabía que con la actitud arrogante de su tío era muy probable que lo mataran.

Lo que a esa niña jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza (al igual que a cualquier mago con sentido común) era que su tío sería lo suficientemente estúpido para retar a Kiritsugu Emiya el magus killer de frente.

Por lo menos tendría una oportunidad si estuvieran en un lugar donde ninguno de los dos tuviera la ventaja.

Pero él fue o lo bastante valiente o lo bastante estúpido para irlo a retar en su territorio, donde un magus con dos dedos de frente sabría que habría 0 % de posibilidades de ganar contra Kiritsugu, pero el señor El Melloi arrogantemente pensó lo contrario e hizo algo que nadie, ni siquiera los novatos harían.

Reto a Kiritsugu Emiya en su propia casa.

Cuando le llego esta información por ciertas personas a las que estaba afiliada no se lo creyó, después de todo.

¡El idiota tenía un título de Lord por la raíz!

Como alguien podía ser tan descuidado, sinceramente Darnic tuvo que hablar personalmente con su informante para creerse esto y darse cuenta de que no mentía.

Incluso se sentó en estado de shock y se tomó un momento para respirar antes de reírse con la más grande las fuerzas.

Una vez que termino de reírse le pidió destalles a su informante y por lo que sabía de la actitud de El Melloi, es posible que el muy idiota pensara que Kiritsugu se haya vuelto un magus en pleno derecho cuando se afilio a los Einzbern.

Claro que cuando su informante le dijo esto se volvió a reír y tuvo una sonrisa por el resto de semana.

Kyaneth era realmente un estúpido, todo el mundo sabría que, si algo no aria Kiritsugu era cambiar sus métodos de asesinato contra los magus, siendo estos tan efectivos, después de todo esa fue una de las razones por las que el viejo golem les había contado que contratado a Kiritsugu era porque era victoria segura en la guerra del grial.

sacudió sus pensamientos de esas cosas por ahora, se concentraría en su conversación con los Archibald.

**Horas después.**

**Lugar de reunión con los Archibald.**

En una mansión se encontraba Darnic sentado en una mesa viendo una taza de té, mientras los diversos miembros más importantes de los Archibald estaban reunidos para hablar con Darnic acerca de una situación muy importante.

"me alegra caballeros que me haya logrados recibir en sus instalaciones para hablar de este importante tema" dijo Darnic terminando su taza de té y mirando a todos fijamente y con la mirada más seria y fría que podía tener.

"que es lo que quieres hablar Yggdramillennia" dijo una los Archibald con una mirada seria.

Darnic se levantó y miro a todos fijamente ante de tomar su maletín y sacar diferentes imágenes y también diferentes aparatos mágicos, en los cuales todas las personas reunidas sintieron una sensación de que desprendían veneno entre otras cosas.

Pero lo más impactantes para los miembros de la familia Archibald fueron las imágenes, pues en ellas se podía observar a varios homúnculos de la familia Einzbern muertos de diversas maneras desde destripamientos hasta envenenamientos.

Lo más impactantes era que el líder de los Einzbern estaba muerto en una silla y que por las diferentes heridas y cosas que había en una silla, parecía haber sido torturado durante mucho tiempo como para sacarle la información.

"qué diablos es esto" dijo una de las mujeres presentes levantándose y mirando a Darnic impactada y preparándose para pelear al igual que la gran mayoría de los presentes.

Pero una voz los detuvo de atacar.

"basta" grito uno de los ancianos y ellos les prestaron la atención "si él hubiera hecho eso de verdad creen que se hubiera reunido con nosotros, no sean ilusos ahora mismo todos estaríamos muertos" con estas palabras todos se tranquilizaron, pero el viejo le dirigió una mirada dura a Darnic "quien hizo esto".

Darnic quería sonreír internamente, esto era lo que quería, que los viejos de los Archibald cayeran no por tontos, sino por listo e intuitivos.

"quien hizo esto fue alguien de un apellido muy recordado por ustedes y también por el mundo de magos" dijo Darnic mirando atentamente a todos en la habitación "díganme, les suena el apellido Emiya".

Ante estas palabras todos se quedaron en shock y muchos jadearon asustados, mientras que por otro lado los más viejos estaban sudando profusamente.

"cómo es posible" grito uno los presentes asustado y con ira "se supone que había muerto".

Darnic solo los miro serios, aunque por dentro estaban sonrieron al saber que cayeron en su trampa "Caballeros la razón por la que Kiritsugu Emiya desapareció durante 10 años fue para entrenar a su heredero y su hijo" luego les presento una foto de Shirou "Emiya Shirou".

Los más ancianos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio antes de que uno de ellos hablara mirándolo "que es lo que quiere".

Darnic le miro serio "muy simple, terminar el trabajo de su padre" Darnic se levantó de nuevo para sacar otra de las pruebas que tenía "como ven su primer objetivo fueron los Einzbern que tenían un rencor contra su padre, pero lo más impactante es su próximo una vez que acabe la guerra del grial son ustedes" con estas palabras se ganó la atención de todos.

Muchos de los presentes empezaron a murmurar preocupados, pero el mismo anciano que hablo en un principio levanto su mano para silenciarlos y mirando a Darnic seriamente le pregunto "que es lo que necesitas para matarlo".

Darnic sonrió internamente 'tal y como lo planee' pensó "necesitare la ayuda de su princesa, ya me he comunicado con Lord El Melloi II y le había dicho que hablaría personalmente con ustedes de este tema".

El anciano asintió "entiendo, hablare con Reiness y se reunirá contigo mañana para que le explique la situación".

Darnic asintió y estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, pero el viejo le pregunto una cosa antes de irse "pero dime Yggdramillennia, ¿Por qué nos avisaste de esto?".

Darnic volteo a verlo seriamente "porque también soy uno de sus objetivos".

Y el viejo asistió creyéndole "de acuerdo, te ayudaremos, pero quiero que firme un **Geas **con Reiness mañana".

Darnic se inclinó "no habrá problema mi señor" luego se fue con una sonrisa oculta en su rostro.

'sino estuvieran tan metidos en su odio investigarían más el asunto de los Einzbern, pero con la posible amenaza de un Heredero de Kiritsugu suelto por ahí y también con el poder del grial era obvio que los ancianos aceptarían, tanto por el miedo, como por el odio que le tiene a Kiritsugu y eso será mi mejor arma" pensó Darnic antes de dirigirse a su hotel para dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**En una cafetería.**

En una cafetería cerca se encontraban sentado Darnic solo que ahora vestía una ropa más casual, su pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo alto, su traje aristocrático había sido reemplazado por una camisa manga larga de color negro, tenía una pequeña corbata en su cuello y unos pantalones de color gris, junto a unos zapatos negros.

Darnic estaba viendo una taza de café y leyendo el periódico hasta que sintió como alguien se acerca a él y solo sonrió.

Él no se levantó no quería levantar sospechas a su alrededor, en especial porque ahora estaban rodeados de personas normales.

'tengo que dárselo a Reiness, escogió este lugar porque si algo en su contra, la asociación de magos y la iglesia estarían en busca de mi cabeza al instante' él sonrió divertido ante esta acción de la princesa de los Archibald, sin duda era distinta al resto de su familia.

Despues de que termino de pensar eso vio a una chica de unos 16 años, de pelo rubio y ojos de color azul, viste un traje elegante con unos guantes a juego y a su lado estaba dos personas.

O más específicamente hablando una persona y un código místico.

Junto a ella había una chica de pelo gris, ojos verdes y viste un traje de colegiala, mientras que la mujer a su lado tenía la piel completa de color plateada, pelo largo del mismo color y estaba vestida con un traje de maid.

"es un gusto conocerla Reiness El Molloi" dijo Darnic en voz baja mirando a la verdadera heredera de los Archibald.

Reiness solo se rio un poco "lo mismo digo, es un gusto conocerlo también Señor Yggdramillennia, ahora dígame es lo tan preocupante que quieres decirme que mi familia quiere que vaya a fuyuki a vigilar al hijo de Kiritsugu".

Darmic levanto una ceja curiosa "hou, no sientes nada por la muerte de tu tío".

Reiness solo lo miro con desdén "mi tío podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un idiota en la anterior guerra había un gran riesgo de morir, en especial con el Magus Killer y fue un idiota al hacer lo que hizo al enfrentarlo".

Darnic ahora sonrió sinceramente "realmente eres muy interesante, lastimas que el resto de tu familia esta segada por la ira y el miedo".

Reiness lo miro curiosa "no me dirías eso, si no tuvieras algo muy importante que decir".

Darnic asintió "si, Emiya Shirou va a matar a tu hermano en la guerra del grial".

Darnic se fijó en como la chica de pelo blanco y ojos verdes abría los ojos en shock y estaba a punto de gritar algo, pero la mano de Reiness la detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Darnic.

"será mejor que te explique Darnic" dijo ella siseando sus palabras con un poco de ira oculta, puede que ella no dijera en voz alta, pero se preocupaba mucho por su hermano y maestro Waver, claro ella nunca se lo diría a él prefiere molestarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero ahora viene su familia a decirle que la decendencia de Kiritsugu sigue viva (cosa que no le importaba el odio que le tenía a ese hombre) pero otra cosa que amenazara a Waver.

Darnic luego paso a explicarle toda su cuartada y lo que había pasado en la casa de los Einzbern, claro está que se sorprendió y más por las imágenes, aunque para confirmarlo decidió lanzar un pequeño hechizo sobre la imagen y tal y como dijo Darnic la imagen no cambio.

Pero algo paso que le llamo a atención a Reiness y eso era dolor en la parte de su mano y cuando se quitó el guante vio unos sellos de comando.

"vez" le dijo Darnic "inclusive le propio grial deseas que detengamos al heredero de Kiritsugu Emiya después de todas las atrocidades que cometió".

Reiness lo miro y asintió con la cabeza "de acuerdo, aceptare este acuerdo" pero luego su mirada se volvió fría, mientras sus ojos pasaron a cambiar de color "pero no juegues conmigo señor Darnic puedo hacer algo que no te gustara".

Darnic solo le sonrió "jamás me atrevería a hacer eso, ahora si me disculpan empacare mis cosas".

Luego de eso Darnic firmo el **Geas **y luego se fue.

"que hacemos Reiness-san, sensei él puede morir" le dijo Gray preocupada.

"no confíes tanto en la palabra de ese hombre Gray" le dijo Reiness mirando los sellos de comando en su mano con sospecha "me parece muy curioso que justo cuando estaba proponiendo esto misteriosamente mis sellos de comando aparecieran".

Gray se calmó un poco ante sus palabras "ya veo, entonces que hacemos ahora".

Reiness suspiro un poco "por ahora, le seguiremos el juego y haremos nuestra propia investigación" luego sonrió mirando a Gray con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos "dime Gray" comenzó ella sonriendo "que tan bien te queda el uniforme escolar".

Gray se sonrojo y solo suspiro ante esto.

Iban a comprar mucha ropa cuando llegaran a Fuyuki.

**Fin del pov Darnic.**

**Pov de Cornelius.**

Cornelius Alba estaba en un hotel lujoso en fuyuki y ahora mismo estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación bebiendo una copa de vino y estaba meditando acerca de los últimos días en los que todos los del grupo estaban analizando cada situación y más ahora que Darnic les había confirmado que los Archibald, habían enviado a su princesa y a Lord El Molloi a la guerra del grial.

Habían hecho diferentes planes para diferentes planes, pero su principal preocupación era cual sería el noble fantasma de Kiritsugu.

Cada uno de ellos había aportado diferentes suposiciones para ver cuáles eran y como tal también habían creado sus diferentes contra ataque para cada una de ellas.

Pero eso se fue de la mente de Cornelius en el momento en que se puso a pensar en cómo se conocieron él y Zouken.

**Flash back: hace unos años.**

_Cornelius Alba estaba en un aeropuerto de Fuyuki, él estaba aquí para investigar un poco acerca de la guerra del grial y que era lo que había paso en fuyuki._

_Pero Cornelius también estaba aquí para una pequeña investigación suya acerca de las runas, pero eso era algo que aria después, por ahora se concentraría en investigar acerca de la guerra del grial y que había pasado en esta pequeña ciudad._

_Después de unas cuantas horas en las cuales se instaló en su hotel, desempaco, ordeno todo lo que necesitaba para esta noche y a parte había colocado un pequeño campo delimitado para que le avisara si algún usuario de magecraft se acerca a su cuarto._

_Ya luego de terminar con todo lo que tenia que hacer se fue a la parte destruida de la ciudad para investigar que había pasado._

_Lo primero de descubrió cuando llego cerca del lugar fue el fuerte sentimiento a maldición que desprendía toda el área, tuvo casi ganas de vomitar por lo que sentía, pero se aguanto las ganas y había decidido entrar para ver que había pasado dentro de esta zona._

_Después de unas cuantas horas de investigación se había dado cuenta de que algo o alguien había provocado esto, pero él se encogió de hombros y decidido seguir con su camino._

_No era su ciudad de todos modos, era problema de los Matou, Einzbern y Tohsoka resolver que había pasado aquí._

_Luego de unas horas mas de haber investigado, se había decidido en ir a su habitación en el hotel, pero algo le llamo la atención y era el extraño presentimiento de que algo lo estaba siguiendo, pero lo más extraño era que había utilizado varias Runas de detección y no había detectado nada._

_Por lo que llego a dos conclusiones._

_La primera era que se estaba haciendo demasiado paranoico desde que empezó a hacer su plan con Araya._

_La segunda era que el sujeto que le perseguía era alguien mejor que él y había tomado diferentes defensas en contra de personas que dominaban diferentes ramas de la magia, por ende, este sujeto tenia que tener mas de un siglo de edad._

_Esto no era raro, muchos magus por un error en sus investigaciones habían hecho que su vida se alargue de una manera muy longeva, aunque estas practicas eran vistas para muchos magus, la torre del reloj y la iglesia como un propias e inhumanas. Después de todo esto era lo que hacía que muchos Apóstoles muertos existían._

_Por eso tomo la segunda opción y puso aun mas defensas en su habitación por si acaso, pero algo dentro de si le dijo que esto iba a ser inútil._

_Luego de eso paso a comunicarse con Araya para ver que tal iba su plan con respecto a matar a, Aozaki Touko, mientras que Araya estaba mas preocupado con respecto a la chica llamada Shiki Ryoji, claro esta que tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar soltar un comentario sarcástico acerca de lo obsesionado que estaba con ella niña que era menor de edad._

_Sabía muy bien de lo Araya era capaz y no quería arriesgarse a hacer una locura como esa._

_Una vez que terminaron su conversación acerca de sus planes se fue a descansar, no sin antes colocar una pequeña barrera para que nadie lo molestara por el resto de la noche y también mejor un poco el campo delimitado para obtener una mejor protección en acaso de algún accidente._

_Gracias a este último pensamiento también se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al colocar la barrera para que nadie lo molestara, sabia muy bien que había ejecutores que usarían otros métodos para acercarse a el en otros casos, como por ejemplo causar un pequeño incendio y obligarlo a estar solo porque se había confiado en que nadie se atrevería en atacarlo en su territorio, por lo que rápidamente quito esa barrera y en cambio dejo varias runas que le avisaran de cualquier movimiento cerca de su habitación._

_Justo cuando se iba a ir a dormir, algo como una alarma resonó en su cabeza haciendo que Cornelius se levantara y escribiera una runa en el aire por puro instinto._

_Pero una risa malvada resonó por toda la habitación "de verdad crees que puedes matarme con una pequeña cosa como esa, en verdad que eres confiado mocoso, en especial cuando invades el territorio de otro magus" dijo una voz en la oscuridad._

_Cornelius se dio cuenta de quien era casi al instante, después de todo solo abría alguien que este tan atento a los movimientos dentro de fuyuki y ese era el mas viejo de los guardianes del territorio donde estaba._

"_Makiri Zouken" dijo Cornelius dejando el miedo de lado y mirando Zouken con una mirada inexpresiva._

"_hou" dijo el anciano saliendo de las sombras y mirando a Cornelius con una sonrisa "conque me conoces, aunque no es sorpresa teniendo en cuenta todo eso de la guerra del grial" el anciano se rio divertido._

"_que es lo que deseas" dijo Cornelius con el ceño fruncido._

_Esta acción tan arrogante de Cornelius ante otro mago al cual invade su territorio le hubiera valido una serie de insultos, solo para continuar con una muerte muy dolorosa y el mago en cuestión lo destriparía para saber qué tipo de magia usaba Cornelius._

_Pero para Zouken esto fueron las palabras de un niño inmaduro que no había superado cierto capitulo de su vida y por lo que pudo escuchar con anterioridad, es tal cual y como piensa._

"_vaya que eres confiado mocoso, hablar así aun anciano como yo" Zouken sonrió, mientras un enjambre de gusanos salía desde él suelo hasta de las paredes de habitación dejando a Cornelius asustado "dime acaso buscas que te mate"._

_Cornelius sabía que lo había cagado, asique intento excusarse "lamento mi imprudencia Makiri-dono, pero me sorprendió un poco"._

_Zouken sonrio como si fuera a matar a Cornelius cosa que lo asusto, pero el anciano hizo desaparecer a los insectos a su alrededor y luego se rio "tranquilo niño, si hubiera querido matarte ya estarías muerto"._

_Cornelius lo vio confundido "y que es lo que quieres de mi" le dijo confundido._

_Zouken lo miro un momento antes de hablar "quiero que no sigas el plan de Araya Zouren"._

_Ante estas palabras Cornelius se levanto con ira de donde estaba y mirando al mas viejo de los Matou con ira grito "es mi mejor oportunidad de matar a Aozaki, como te atreves a pedirme eso"._

_Zouken se rio con mas fuerza antes de mirarlo todavía con una sonrisa "dime que sabes tu del acompañante de __**Rojo podrido".**_

_Cornelius solo lo siguió viendo furioso "ya tenemos planes para esa chica solo falta-"._

_Pero Zouken lo interrumpió "te lo diré de la manera mas sensata posible, su plan va a fallar por una simple cosa"._

_Viendo como el anciano se quedo callado Cornelius le grito "que es lo que fallara"._

_Ante esta pregunta Zouken sonrió "falla una simple cosa, en que estas usando un misterio para destruir, no, para captura a una asesina de misterios"._

_La ira de Cornelius se disipo un poco y le dijo simplemente "Explícate"._

_Zouken solo suspiro, los mocosos son tan apresurados con sus planes "viendo desde el punto de vista de un mago" empezó a explicar Zouken "todo lo que esta haciendo es perfecto, su plan, su ejecución, todo, pero no esta tomando en cuenta algo"._

_Para este punto la ira de Araya se había disipado por completo y le pregunto a Zouken precupado "que cosa"._

_Zouken lo miro simplemente "el potencial de los ojos de esa chica esta más allá de su comprensión, incluso alguien tan experto como yo, no podría hacer nada contra ella, sin embargo tú y Araya piensan que si pueden" Zouken se rio para este antes de volver a hablar "déjame adivinar su plan, Araya la pondrá en una poderosa barrera para que no pueda moverse, mientras transfiere su mente a su cuerpo" dijo simplificando todo el plan completo que se le acabara de ocurrir "mientras que tú, te encargar del cuerpo ya inservible de Aozaki" Zouken se rio mas fuerte en esa parte._

"_que tiene de malo el plan" dijo Cornelius con los brazos cruzados y mirando atentamente al anciano._

_Zouken solo se rio antes de hablar "que te asegura que ese sea el verdadero cuerpo de Aozaki" esto paro los pensamientos de Cornelius, mientras su rostro se ponía azul al darse cuenta de lo podía pasar y Zouken sonrió ante esto "es tal y como piensas mocoso, Aozaki por sobre todo es una maga de gran experiencia y créeme que lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue "y si algún día alguien de verdad logra matarme" por eso digo que todos sus planes fallaran, están dejando demasiados factores fuera de lugar" dijo mirando a Cornelius serio._

_Cornelius apretó los dientes con ira "entonces como la supero" grito con ira._

_Zouken solo se rio antes de hablar "la guerra del grial es una buena opción"._

_Cornelius lo miro impactado "faltan 60 años para eso" bueno en realidad eran menos, pero eso no era el tema._

_Zouken solo le monstro una sonrisa burlona "después de haber visto que tenían la victoria tan cerca de verdad crees que los Einzbern, dejaran que la guerra tarde tanto tiempo"._

_Cornelius ya entendiendo el plan de Zouken solo para que el participara en la próxima como el máster de caster y lo apoye en secreto le pregunto "cuanto Tiempo tengo que esperar"._

_Zouken se quedo un momento pensando antes de hablar "10 años, eso sería todo"._

_Cornelius asintió "de acuerdo anciano tenemos un trato, cuando inicie la guerra del grial firmaremos un __**Geas **__y seremos aliados"._

_Zouken sonrió "perfecto" dijo simplemente._

_Y así es como Zouken y Cornelius se conocieron._

_**Fin del Flash Back de Cornelius.**_

Y fue tal y como dijo Zouken.

Araya había encontrado otro titiritero que también tenia rencor contra Aozaki y habían hecho su plan.

Pero lo mas Aterrador y peor de todo para Cornelius era que, tal y como dijo Zouken Aozaki se había hecho un clon de sí misma y había asesinado a su reemplazo con ese, con ese… Monstruo que tenía.

El se estremeció al imaginarse en la misma situación y solo pudo agradecerle al anciano en silencio.

El viejo bastardo le había salvado la vida.

Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de superar a Aozaki en las runas, no podía esperar para invocar a su servants.

'solo espera **rojo podrido** te superare y te humillare la próxima vez que nos encontremos' fueron los pensamientos de Cornelius antes de irse a dormir. 

…

Bueno que situación más interesante es esta, la oscuridad de fuyuki se está poniendo en movimiento e incluso han manipulado a viejo enemigos de Kiritsugu para obtener ventaja y también hemos visto una pequeña reflexión.

Bueno ahora que les parece si ahora vemos lo que hace nuestro querido protagonista después de estos días lo hemos visto.

…

**Pov de Shirou.**

Era de noche cuando Shirou estaba como siempre entrenando con sus servants.

En los últimos días él se había acerca más a Saber, Medusa, Scathach y Medea y fue una situación muy interesante en la mañana siguiente después de su cita con Saber, pero por ahora salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Tamamo, Semiramis, Scathach y Medea saliendo del cobertizo.

"bueno Shirou" comenzó Tamamo sosteniendo lo que parecían ser unas espadas en sus manos.

"están listas" termino Medea con una sonrisa viendo como los ojos de Shirou brillaban con emoción.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Servants de shirou + harem.**

Saber- Arturia- escuela.

Lancer- Scathach.

Archer- Atalanta-escuela

Caster- Medea de colchis.

Berserker- Frankenstein.

Assassin- Mata Hari.

Temptress- Semiramis.

Gunner- Francia Drake.

Rider- Medusa.

Shielder- Tamamo no Mae-escuela.

Shielder 2- Mashu/Galahad-escuela.

Monster- Raikou.

Ruler- la reina de Francia María Antonieta-escuela.

Alter ego- Okita souyji.

Avenger- Mordred-escuela.

Saver- Jeanne D Arc-escuela.

Saber Lily- Arturia Lily.

Saber alter- Arturia alter.

Lancer 2- Arturia Pendragon.

Lancer alter- Arturia alter.

Saber roja- Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus

Rin Tosaka.

Sakura Matou.

Illyaviel Von Einzbern.

Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Caren Ortencia.

Angelica Ainsworth.

?

?

?

?

?

**Servants de Rin.**

Archer- Emiya.

Saber- Héctor de Troya.

Caster- Leonardo Da Vinci.

Lancer- Leónidas Rey de Esparta.

Rider- Ushiwakamaru.

**Servants de Sakura.**

Archer- Euryale.

Assassin- Estheno.

Lancer- Karna.

Berserker- Nightingale.

Rider- Astolfo.

**Servants de Luvia.**

Berserker- Lancelot.

Caster- Merlín.

Archer- Quirón.

Rider- Achilles.

Saber- Siegfried.

**Servants de Angelica.**

Berserker- Darius III.

Assassin- Serenity.

Caster- Sheeba.

**Servants de Julián.**

Archer- Xerces.

Berserker- Lu Bu.

Assassin- Jackll y hyde.

Rider- Perseo.

Saber- Carlomagno.

**Servants de Illya.**

Berserker- Espartaco.

Archer- Heracles.

Assassin- Kiritsugu Emiya.

**Servants de Waver.**

Rider- Iskandar- Alejandro Magno.

Archer- Gengis Kan.

Lancer- Romulus Roma.

Saber- Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

**Servants de Bazett.**

Lancer- Cu Chulainn.

Saber- Fergus Mac Rolch.

Assassin- Henri Samson.

Berserker- Beowulf.

Temptress- Carmilla.

Rider- Fionn Mac Cumhail.

**Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo El Dragon Emperador Carmesí con un nuevo capitulo de la historia, lamento no haberlo traído antes, pero tuve problemas con la computadora y casi todo el capitulo se me borro, por suerte gran parte del capítulo lo había subido a mi celular y gracias a eso puso volver a Escribirlo.**

**Solo tengo algo que decir y es decirles a todos ustedes gracias por seguir la historia y votar como favorito y seguidor, aparte de eso quiero agradecer de nuevo a dos personas que me ayudan con la historia y esos son a basov818 y a Toaneo07ver2.0.**

**Carlos29: jejeje me agrada que te guste mucho la historia, espero y te siga gustando.**

**Pedro117: me agrada que te guste, jajaja si esa parte se me ocurrió mientras escribía la situación jejeje.**

**Guest: buena esa de Scathach jajajaja, pobre Cu siempre molestándolo.**

**Bueno ahora solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes que tal capitulo bueno, malo, dejen sus Review acerca de esto y bueno chicos les deseo buena tarde (o una buena noche en caso de que lo estén leyendo de noche) y sin más me despido. **


	14. Chapter 14

**El Héroe de la Justicia.**

**Nos soy dueño de Fate o de ninguna de sus obras.**

"Hablando normal".

'pensamiento'.

_Sueños o recuerdos._

*acción entre diálogos*.

Pov: punto de vista o descripción del personaje para el lector.

**Capítulo 13- El arma conceptual y resolviendo un antiguo conflicto.**

**Pov de Shirou.**

Nuestro odiado y querido protagonista ahora mismo estaba mirando a sus servants con una sonrisa emocionado en su cara, y como no estarlo sus servants habían estado trabajando en esta arma desde que ellos apenas se conocieron y ahora esa misma arma había estaba lista.

También Shirou era curioso acerca de los cambios que le habían hecho a el arma conceptual, según le habían explicado las chicas quería mejorar o mejor dicho hacer que el arma, que estaban creando le ayudara con su proyección, aunque él no sabía cómo podían hacer eso, pero bueno, no se quejaría acerca de eso.

Las chicas habían trabajado en esto durante todo este tiempo, incluso si para ellas el arma no era más que un fracaso para Shirou, sería la mejor arma que existe en este mundo.

Pero por las sonrisas en sus caras eso le dijo a Shirou todo lo que necesitaba para saber que la creación en la que tanto han estado trabajando era todo un éxito.

Y esto casi hace que salto como un niño emocionado por un nuevo regalo.

Las chicas por otro lado estaban sonriendo por la emoción que se podía observar en el rostro de Shirou.

Medea que estaba sosteniendo unas espadas envainadas y que estaba envueltas en unas vendas de un color rojo que parecía que no tenían nada del otro mundo, pero si te fijabas bien se podía observar que habían unas runas en ellas que brillaban de un color azul.

Medea le sonrió a Shirou antes de hablar "Shirou **sonrisa** ya están listas" termino sus palabras desenvolviendo las espadas de la venda roja que tenían puestas alrededor de las cuchillas.

Cuando Medea les quita la envoltura roja a las espadas ante él, Shirou sintió como algo dentro de él se conectaba a las espadas.

**Latido, latido**.

No sabía que era lo que le llamaba la atención de las espadas, pero solo podía describirlo como un sentimiento de familiaridad, era como si las espadas estuvieran conectadas con la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou desde lo más dentro de su ser.

Si hubiera una manera más profunda dentro de él.

Las Servants que se encargaban del entrenamiento físico de Shirou miraban la mirada perdida del joven héroe, mientras que las que se dedicaban a enseñarle su magecraft solo estudiaban la reacción de Shirou como si ellas ya supieran que esto iba a pasar.

'hmm, parce que se dio cuenta' pensó Scathach con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

Y no fue la única que la tuvo, lo mismo se puede aplicar para Tamamo, Medea y Semiramis, las cuales solo se dedicaban a estudiar la reacción de Shirou ante las espadas creadas por su cuerpo.

Shirou se quedó viendo a las espadas extrañado.

El podida decir sin duda alguna que esas espadas estaban forjadas con su cuerpo, alma y sangre para poder darles el concepto de "espadas" a estas armas, pero también siente algo extraño en ellas, no era que se sintiera incomodo, era como si de repente Shirou pudiera comprender algo que no podía comprender o más bien que no debía comprender.

Era como si un límite dentro de su cuerpo, no, era mejor decir que el límite dentro del concepto de "espada" había sido borrado.

Shirou no se concentró mucho en el sentimiento de conexión con las espadas, de alguna manera podía decir casi sin problemas que las espadas se habían fusionado con alma y su cerebro de una manera extraña, aunque él tiene el sentimiento de que se había conectado con algo más, pero por ahora decido sacarlo de su cabeza.

Se centro más bien en lo extrañamente familiares que eran las espadas, pero a la vez lo extrañamente desconocidas que eran, si Shirou pudiera describir lo desconocidas que eran las espadas antes el en una sola palabra entonces diría sin duda alguna diría lo siguiente.

El núcleo.

El Alma.

Los fragmentos de su alma habían cambiado de una manera que no podía entender, pero que a la vez puede entender.

Era un extraño sentimiento que Shirou, solo describiría de una sola manera.

Es como si uno de tus órganos estuviera dañado y los doctores te operaran para trasplantarte otro, al principio te sentirías incomodo sabiendo consciente o inconscientemente que eso que tienes no es tuyo, pero que está ahí y que ahora te pertenece.

Ese mismo sentimiento sintió Shirou en este momento.

Era como si algo que no le perteneciera estuviera arraigado en su alma y que no le perteneciera, pero que a la vez ahora que estaba dentro de ese núcleo ahora le perteneciera.

Para Shirou es un sentimiento extraño, pero para las espadas ante él, no lo eran porque habían sido creadas, habían sido moldeadas con ese extraño sentimiento junto con el fragmento del alma de Shirou.

Por eso era por lo que Shirou, tenía este sentimiento de conocer a las espadas, pero a la vez de no conocerlas.

Shirou tenía una suposición de que era lo que había pasado con su alma y ese extraño sentimiento que sentía, que ahora que se fijaba bien, era una energía extraña que estaba emergiendo del núcleo de ambas armas, por eso decidió acercarse y hacer usar el **Trace proyección **en ambas armas para saber si su posición era correcta.

Shirou se acercó a Medea y se le quedo viendo, esperando una confirmación de su parte para saber si podía utilizar el **Trace **en las espadas.

Medea solo le asintió con la cabeza para confirmarle a Shirou que no tenía problemas en que utilizara su **magecraft **en las espadas.

Shirou tomo ambas armas en sus manos que ambas estaban envainadas y luego procedió a desenvainarlas para ver qué tan bellas eran las hojas.

Y no se arrepintió, eran dos espadas que parecían ser la contraparte de la otra una era de un color plateado y toques blanco, era una cuchilla pequeña que tenía un extraño diseño en el cual el mango de agarre estaba fusionado con la hoja (como unas especies de nudilleras), mientras que la otra es de un color negro tan profundo como la noche misma y contrarrestaba perfectamente con la hoja de color palteada y blanco y por ultimo a lo largo de la hoja de ambas estaban talladas diferentes runas.

(nota: busquen la imagen de la espada Zangetsu de ichigo la más pequeña solo que con los detalles que dije anteriormente, es el Shikai de la guerra de los 1000 años).

Después de quedarse unos momentos admirando ambas espadas, Shirou murmuro en voz baja "**Trace on".**

Los 7 paso de la **Trace proyección **fueron hechos casi al instante.

Vio su forma de creación, vio como su sangre, costillas y alma fueron moldeadas en las espadas, vio las capacidades nuevas que tenía, vio todo lo que tenían estas espadas y después de que terminaron los paso de la **Trace Proyección, **Shirou se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenían de diferente estas espadas y abrió los ojos en estado de Shock.

Era energía divina.

No, no era precisamente eso, habían utilizado la energía divina para cambiar los materiales que tenían para poder romper su límite.

Pero para poder saber que era lo que Scathach, Medea, Semiramis y Tamamo les habían hecho a las espadas ante Shirou, tenemos que saber algo muy importante.

Cuál es el límite de Emiya Shirou.

La respuesta es simple.

Armas divinas o mejor conocidas como constructores divinos.

Las chicas durante su entrenamiento con la Proyección habían descubierto cual era el límite de Shirou casi al instante en que empezaron el entrenamiento.

Asique habían utilizado sus habilidades, junto con uno de los Nobles Fantasma de Scathach (**Dun Sgathaichi: **_**Tierra de los sombría y dama guerrera.)**_

Gracias a este fantasma nobles habían podido encontrar los materiales que necesitaban para completar este proceso para poder transferir parte de la energía divina de todas ellas, gracias a la energía divina que tenían las espadas habían podido romper su límite y ahora si podían copiar cualquier arma que entre en el concepto de "espada".

Pero las chicas encontraron un problema con eso.

La mente de Shirou inconscientemente necesitaba obtener ese conocimiento para poder realizar el **Trace proyección**.

Fue en ese momento en el que a Scathach dio la idea de utilizar otra de las runas primordiales que consistía en crear una conexión con algo, ya sea un objeto o una persona, y que utilizaran los fragmentos del alma de Shirou para poder crear este nexo a su cerebro y poder ignorar la parte de los procesos del **Trace proyección, **ya que la mente y el alma de Shirou (junto con su Mármol de Realidad aunque ellas no lo sabían todavía) y de esa manera ignorar los pasos para realizar el **Trace proyección.**

Por su parte Shirou que había visto y experimentado todo este proceso solo se quedó un poco confundido con respecto a las espadas ante él, es cierto que sentía que estaban conectados a su alma y mente, pero nuestro protagonista sentía que estaba conectado con algo más.

Shirou ignoro nuevamente ese sentimiento y le dirigió una mirada impactada al as chicas por las armas que había creado, pero había una duda en su mente.

Como era posible que pudiera **Trazar **un arma divina.

Aquí fue donde vino la parte más complicada para forjar estas armas.

Los constructores divinos son armas u objetos que fueron creados con materiales que no pertenecían al mundo humano, pero lo que los hace más complicados a parte de sus materiales de fabricación desconocidos para el hombre es una simple cosa, el alto nivel de misterios que poseen. Un ejemplo de estas Armas son el Rayo de Zeus, el Tridente de Poseidon, aunque también están los Astras de la mitología de la India.

Esto es lo que lo hace complicado.

Shirou solo puede copiar las armas u objetos que tienen materiales que perteneces al mundo humano o que fueron las armas u objetos que fueron hechos por las manos del hombre.

Esta es la principal razón por la que Shirou no puede copiar constructores divinos.

Este es el límite que se le estableció a Shirou Emiya desde que aprendió a utilizar magecraft.

Pero Scathach, Medea, Tamamo y Semiramis se dieron cuenta de que sus características no serían suficientes para poder forjar un arma así, por ende, buscaron la ayuda de alguien.

Una diosa.

Pero quien era la diosa de los servants de Shirou.

Eso es también muy simple de explicar, pero dejare que sea nuestro protagonista el que hable.

'¡Arturia Lancer y Lancer Alter, incluso Raikou!' pensó nuestro protagonista en shock.

Exactamente como se decía Shirou a sí mismo, resulta que cuando las chicas estaban creando el Arma conceptual para Shirou se dieron cuenta que con el estado de sus divinidades no podrían crear un arma capaz de copiar **Constructores divinos **por eso fueron ante las demás Servants de nuestro querido Emiya y les preguntaron por separado quien de ellas tena divinidad.

La respuesta las sorprendió un poco a todas.

Resulta que Arturia Lancer es en realidad una Arturia que en vez de utilizar su espada Sagrada **Excalibur, **había decidido utilizar la Lanza Sangrada **Rhongomyniad, **gracias a esto Arturia se había fusionado con el espíritu divino de la diosa Rhongomyniad, gracias a esto esta Arturia se dio cuenta de que ocultar sus emociones podría causar más daños que bien, por eso decidió dejar de lado esa idea y utilizar su el conocimiento de la diosa Rhongamyniad para tomar las mejores decisiones para su reino (aunque eso no quita de que su final fue igual de trágico que el dé su contra parte de la espada).

Mientras que Lancer Alter o Lanter como Shirou le decía con cariño (cosa que le sonrojaba) ella por otro lado había decidido al igual que su contraparte Lanza Sagrado **Rhongomyniad, **pero eso no deja ella al no haber utilizado su lanza tanto como su contraparte de ojos verdes, esta no se había fusionado con la diosa Rhongomyniad y gracias a esto ella si había desarrollado divinidad, pero no a la altura de su versión de ojos verdes (aunque por lo que Shirou puede ver Lanter estaba ocultando algo acerca de su pasado).

Por otro lado, Raikou es el avatar de un dios del cual Shirou no tenía mucha información, pero lo importante para las chicas era que la divinidad de Raikou es lo suficientemente alta como para poder ayudar en su propósito.

Y entonces, Shirou entendió que es lo que le habían hecho a sus Servants a los trozos de su alma.

Las chicas habían borrado el límite del concepto de espada.

Shirou tenía el límite de que solo puede copiar las armas que hayan sido hecho con materiales pertenecientes a la tierra o que hayan sido forjadas por el hombre, en el caso de que estos requisitos no se cumplan sería imposible que la existencia conocida como Shirou Emiya pueda copiar o rastrear armas.

Pero hay una condición aún más importante que estas últimas para que Shirou pueda rastrear armas y esa es la **Proyección por Trazos. **Si uno solo de los pasos que se crearon y que inconscientemente Shirou, había puesto como condiciones para poder copiar un arma, esta no podría copiar el arma en cuestión.

Si bien Shirou no comprende los materiales más allá del hombre todavía puede copiar, pues en ninguna parte de las **Proyección por Trazos **indica que se necesita que estos materiales sean necesariamente de este mundo, no ese no es el problema.

El problema es que como Shirou no puede acceder a los materiales por su tipo de magecraft no puede ver la historia de los materiales, por ende, no puede comprender (del todo) la historia de las armas divinas que intentara proyectar y ese es el problema.

La historia es uno de los pasos más importante de la **Trace proyección, **ya que gracias a esa historia es que se volvieron Armas divinas, gracias al simbolismo detrás del armas u objeto en cuestión, ya que su poder proviene (en parte) de las religiones que viene o de lo que esta arma u objeto significa en esta religión.

Gracias a las runas primordiales de Scathach, las chicas habían podido crear una conexión o nexo con el cerebro y alma de Shirou para poder ignorar este requisito, ya que técnicamente el alma y el cerebro de Shirou ya tenían esta información solo que estos desconocen la fuente de donde provienen esta información.

Una vez que Shirou termino de procesar esta información solo tuvo una cosa que decir acerca de las espadas en sus manos.

"Wao" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir en completo shock.

Tamamo se rio un poco "sip, incluso para nosotras el resultado fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos".

Shirou parpadeo confundido "¿a qué te refieres Tami?".

Tamamo se rasco la parte detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa "veras cuando descubrimos cual era tu limite nunca creímos que lograríamos construir unas armas así, en especial por el tiempo y materiales que teníamos y si bien Lancer" dijo apuntando a Scathach "tenía el resto de las cosas que necesitábamos sinceramente que nos explotara en la cara al primer intento".

Shirou tuvo una gota de sudor en su cabeza por su respuesta nerviosa "uhh, pero eso no explica porque pensaste eso".

Medea que los estaba viendo hablar suspiro y explica "es por la cualidad de tu magecraft que nos dificulto, veras tu magecraft tal vez no sigue las normas normales del intercambio equivalente que creo desde tiempos inmemorables, el problema es la manera en la que diseñaste tu magecrasft Shirou".

Shirou, inclino la cabeza aún más confundido con las palabras de Medea, claro que su magia de espadas es extraña, de hecho, es lo más raro que las chicas se encontraron en esta época, después de todo una magia que no siguiera el intercambio equivalente era simplemente loco o muy arriesgado, pero él lo hizo, Shirou realmente no entiende el problema aquí.

Scathach suspiro viendo la duda en la cara de Shirou y de una vez por todas dijo lo que tenía que decirse "Shirou la razón por la que tu magecraft es tan extraño, no es porque no siga las reglas del intercambio equivalente, no, la razón es porque sigue un conjunto deferente de reglas" dijo ella simplemente cruzando sus brazos con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Shirou se quedó un callado un momento meditando de lo que le dijo Scathach y después de unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos entendiendo lo que las chicas querían decir.

"en vez de seguir el intercambio equivalente" empezó a explicar Shirou en voz alta "mi magia utiliza los materiales, historia y experiencia de su usuario o creador para proyectar el arma, pero como hay armas con materiales que salen completamente de mi comprensión, me es imposible replicarlos sin seguir una de las normas que he creado inconscientemente" termino su explicación y miro a las magas para ver si sus palabras eran correctas.

Las magas sonrieron dándole a entender que sí y Shirou ahora entiendo él porque era tan difícil crear un arma así, su magecraft se enfoca en lo que seria los minerales, historia y experiencia de su usuario, y de estos tres puntos claves es que nacen los 7 pasos de la **Proyección por Trazos, **si uno o varios de estos no se cumplen a la hora de intentar crear un arma se convierte en un cascaron vacío, algo completamente ajeno a su poder real que solo sería destruido con un simple toque.

Semiramis hablo para llamar la atención de Shirou "bien Shirou, ahora que terminaste de hacer tu **Proyección por Trazos, **dime cuales son las cualidades de tus nuevas armas".

Shirou tumo un largo respiro antes de hablar "mis espadas pueden encarnar a otras espadas o en resumidas cuentas convertirse en la espada en cuestión que yo decida con solo un pensamiento, información dentro de mi mente será leída por la espada en mis manos para luego "encarnar" a la espada que yo decida".

Encarnación.

Una palabra que en el mundo de los magus solo significa una simple cosa.

Sujetos raros.

Magia única.

Y lo más importante nuevos descubrimientos dentro del cuerpo de la encarnación en cuestión.

Si, por muy horroroso de pensar que sea, los magos no son la gente amable que las personas y cuentos de hadas nos han hecho creer.

No.

Los magos de eras anterior tal vez si lo fueran.

O al menos unos cuantos pueden ser descritos así.

Pero lo de ahora son solo una cosa.

Monstruos.

Idiotas, desde el punto de vista de otros magus no obsesionados por alcanzar la raíz.

Verdaderos genios que saber lo que hacen, piensan otros.

Y desde el punto de vista de Kiritsugu son solo unos niños que no saben en el infierno que se meten hasta que ya es muy tarde.

Pero porque doy esta información si lo que quieren saber es porque el concepto de encarnación de las espadas de Shirou es tan importante.

Muy simple.

Porque en el mundo de los magus no existe un mejor espécimen para destripar y ver que tiene dentro que una encarnación.

Toda la información que se puede sacar hasta de los más simple de su cuerpo es simplemente maravillosa.

Desde hechizos únicos para cada elemento, hasta códigos místicos capases de ignorar el sistema de magia enseñado por sus respectivas academias.

Todo esto al módico precio de una sola vida.

Para los magus esto es una ganga.

Pero lo que Shirou tiene en sus manos es tan especial o incluso más especial que eso, sus espadas podrían encarnar cualquier cosa, si son reconfigurados de la manera correcta, desde los más antiguos escritos donde yacen secretos que no se pueden acceder, hasta los famosos **Fantasmas nobles **que solo un número limitado de personas en el mundo de los magus tiene.

Ahora imagínense que estas armas que son capaces de replicar cualquier cosa que tenga una similitud a una espada (y en teoría un mango si Shirou avanza lo suficiente) cayera en las manos de otra persona.

No han que ser tan inteligente como para saber el resultado tanto para la vida de Shirou, como para el mundo de los magus.

Por eso las chicas fueron tan meticulosas al crear estas espadas para Shirou e incluso cuando terminaron de crearlas se preguntaron que si para cuando Shirou sea capaz de recrearlas a la perfección debían destruirlas.

Después de una larga discusión terminaron decidiendo que no las destruirían, pero que crearon un nexo para que solo la existencia conocida como Shirou Emiya pueda utilizarlas y que en el caso de que estas espadas fueran robadas, este mismo nexo destruyera toda función que subirán las espadas solo convirtiéndolas en chatarra.

"otra de las funciones es que me permite ejecutar la **Proyección por trazos **de manera casi instantánea ya que los pasos y la información se reparten entre mí y las espadas" continuo Shirou "y por último me permiten copiar **Armas divinas **o mejor conocidos como **Constructores Divinos" **Shirou dejo salir un suspiro impresionado por las armas en sus manos y miro a las chicas ante el "tengo que decirlo chicas en verdad se lucieron con esto, no sé cómo agradecerles" dijo con una mirada avergonzada**.**

Tamamo se adelantó a las demás y abrazo a Shirou poniendo su rostro entre sus pechos y dijo "no necesitas agradecernos, pero solo te pido que nuestra cita sea única" termino ella emocionada por su cita con Shirou.

Shirou salió como pudo de los pechos de Tamamo y con una sonrisa sincera dijo "así lo are Tami-chan".

Estas palabras solo hicieron que Tamamo abrazara a Shirou más fuerte.

Claro que este momento fue interrumpido por tres poderosos "ejem" de las demás mujeres que miraban la acción de Tamamo con celos, en especial cierta rubia de ojos he usuaria de la espada.

Ellos se separaron rápidamente después de ver las caras de todas las presentes, aunque claro Tamamo lo hizo más por la seguridad de Shirou que por la suya.

Semiramis volvía a hablar ahora más calmada "bien Shirou quiero que pruebes tu **Proyección por Trazos **con las espadas y veamos qué tan rápida es ahora".

Shirou asintió y solo dijo **"Trace On".**

**Iniciando el concepto de la creación.**

**Definición de la estructura básica.**

**Duplicación de los materiales de construcción.**

**Imitando técnica de elaboración.**

**Simpatizando con la experiencia de crecimiento.**

**La reproducción de los años acumulados.**

**Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de Fabricación****.**

Shirou sintió como sus circuitos mágicos ardían ligeramente por el mana que se dejó escapar de su cuerpo, luego sintió como toda la información acerca de los nobles fantasmas que podía copiar y que las chicas les habían hecho copiar (provenientes de tanto Saber Lily, alter y todas las demás, gracias a la magia de Medea, ya que ella creo un vínculo con la mente de Shirou para que les transmitieran todas las espadas, lanzas, escudos y armaduras que todas habían vistos, también habían arcos, Shirou también vio unos cuantos arcos y sus habilidades y ahora se estaba dando una idea del arco que el mismo quería diseñar, ya que las chicas le habían dicho que ellas les ayudarían a hacer el arco, pero para que quede tal y como él quería, tendría que ayudarlas en el proceso de creación del arma).

En menos de un segundo las espadas en las manos de Shirou, brillaron de un color azul verdoso por las líneas que tenían esculpidas al alrededor de la hoja de la espada y junto cuando Shirou termino procesar los primeros dos pasos de la **Trace Proyección, **en otro segundo más.

**Clank, clank, clank, clank.**

Un total de 14 espadas o mejor dicho un total de 14 **Fantasmas nobles **aparecieron en el cielo y luego descendieron y se clavaron en el suelo a una enorme velocidad.

Shirou se quedó atónito al igual que las demás Servants presentes, en tan solo dos segundos, Shirou logro completar el **Trace Proyección, **esta acción le costa por lo menos unos 10 o 15 segundos antes de que siquiera pudiera completar una y ahora delante de sus ojos, Shirou no solo logro completar el **Trace Proyección **en un tiempo récord, sino que hizo unas 14 copiar en ese tiempo y ni parecía realmente esforzarse.

Las chicas solo tenían una sola palabra para describir el progreso de Shirou.

"Eso fue impresionante Shirou" dijo Mordred con una sonrisa y acercando a Shirou y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Saber Alter o Salter como le dice Shirou hablo también con una sonrisa y cruzando sus brazos "nada mal Shirou, estas progresando a pasos agigantados".

Raikou se acercó a Shirou y metido su cabeza en sus gigantescos pechos "no hay duda mi máster es el mejor" luego se acercó al oído de Shirou y le susurro al oído de manera coqueta "~quieres una recompensa por tu progreso masteeeeeer~".

Shirou solo pudo sonrojarse y empezar a tartamudear una respuesta con la cara sumamente roja sacándole una risa a Raikou por lo tierno que se veía Shirou sonrojado.

"Oye" dijo Saber Lily arrebatándole a Shirou y ella abrazándole "tampoco lo arrebates para ti solo".

Las demás chicas también se acercaron para felicitar a Shirou con su progreso, pero las Servants más experimentadas en la magia solo se quedaron callado con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Shirou y las espadas o más bien estaban estudiando la reacción de Shirou junto después de invocar las espadas a su alrededor.

Después de unos momentos Scathach hablo con seriedad "no le celebren algo que estuvo mal" estas palabras atrajeron la atención de todas.

Salter que al ser entrenada por Merlín y sabia lo básico de la magia frunció el ceño "de que hablas desde mi punto de vista lo hizo perfecto, incluso mejoro la eficacia de su **magecraft, **porque esto está mal".

Medea suspiro y les explico "es porque Shirou no sabe controlar la salida de su old o de su mana de manera normal, las espadas que están clavadas allí" señalo a las espadas a su alrededor "fueron hechas con una cantidad de mana demasiado grande para lo que Shirou usa normalmente en sus **Proyecciones".**

Y Semiramis finalizo la explicación "si Shirou no controla la salida de su mana esto puede ser peligroso porque si intentara **Proyectar **un **Noble fantasma **que no necesita de tanta energía mágica podría agotarse antes de lograr **Proyectar **el arma en cuestión porque su mente inconscientemente está agregando más mana del que debería a estas espadas".

"ya veo" dijo Shirou un poco desanimado.

Tamamo se adelantó y le dio un abrazo "vamos no te desanimes simplemente tienes que acostumbrarte a tus nuevas armas ahora y todo saldrá bien, será cuestión de unos días antes que puedas utilizar tus **Proyecciones **de manera normal otra vez".

Shirou le dio una sonrisa agradecida a Tamamo y esta solo le giño un ojo.

Scathach aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos "muy bien, ahora solo aremos una última cosa esta noche y eso es porque no sabes que tanto te agotara Shirou" puso una mirada seria mientras lo observaba "vas a intentar **Proyectar **un **Constructor Divino".**

Estas palabras pusieron un poco tensas a las demás servants.

"están segura de hacer eso, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo de Shirou, o incluso sus circuitos mágicos" expreso Medea su duda.

Semiramis hablo para quitar las dudas de Medea "tranquila, si bien es cierto de que no sabemos cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo de Shirou ante la información que recibiera al copiar un **Constructor Divino, **tenemos diferentes factores a nuestro favor".

Tamamo levanto una ceja curiosa "¿y cuáles serían esos factores?".

Semiramis hablo para aclarar su punto "primero nosotras" dijo señalando al grupo de magas "sabemos lo suficiente de hechizo de curación para poder curar a Shirou de cualquier daño, siempre que no sea tan grave como para freír sus órganos" una de las chicas le iba a interrumpir para decir que por eso no deberían de empezar a hacer algo tan extremo, pero Semiramis levanto una mano para silenciar y diciendo en pocas palabras que la dejen terminar "segundo su conexión con ustedes y **Avalon **lo mantendrá vivo y curara cualquier daño que nosotras no pudiéramos curar" señalo a las Arturias y luego levanto un tercer dedo "y por último en caso de que veamos que el daño es muy extremo intervendremos y lo dejaremos inconsciente y lo intentaremos cuando Shirou se acostumbre a utilizar bien sus nuevas armas".

Las chicas ya más tranquilas por la explicación de Semiramis asintieron dando a entender que lo entendían y que estaban de acuerdo con sus explicaciones.

Shirou esta vez fue el que hablo expresando una duda que tenía acerca de este entrenamiento "chicas empezaremos el entrenamiento con **Excalibur, Avalon o ****Rhongomyniad".**

Esta pregunta atrajo la atención de todas y voltearon hacia las magas que se quedaron un momento pensando y después de unos momentos Tamamo hablo "empezaremos con **Avalon, **ya que es algo con lo que tu cuerpo está familiarizado y dependiendo que también o que tan mal salga decidiremos si puedes continuar o no".

Shirou se había enterado de **Avalon **hace unos días gracias a las chicas y aunque se sorprendió un poco al principio luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo en el estado en que se encontraba cuando salió de ese infierno estaba casi muerto, incluso si Kiritsugu hubiera llegado antes, la maldición de **Angra **lo hubiera matado, aparte de eso estaba el hecho de recordar un destello dorado cuando cerró los ojos en el momento en que Kiritsugu tomo su mano, asique lo atribuyó a **Avalon **y sus poderes curativos que lo había salvado y curado a paso lento la maldición de **Angra.**

Shirou asintió y despego un poco de las servants a su alrededor para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el sentimiento cálido que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que era herido en sus entrenamientos y se recuperaba como si nada.

Luego de encontrar ese sentimiento dentro de su cuerpo, concentro parte de su energía mágica en sus nuevas espadas luego de unos segundos y cuando siente que su mana se estabilizo murmuro **"Trace On".**

En unos cuantos segundos los 7 paso del **Trace Proyección **fueron completados, aunque había algo especial en este caso.

Primero Shirou, no pudo ver los materiales de la creación de **Avalon**, pero de alguna manera que no entendía sabia cuales era, no era como si el los recordara, no, es más bien como si su cuerpo al pasar tanto tiempo con **Avalon **dentro suyo y gracias a su tipo único de **Magecraft **había inconscientemente asimilado todos los componentes de **Avalon **y como técnicamente su cuerpo lo entendía, pero su mente no encontraba manera de definir los materiales, el primer paso se completó con éxito.

Segundo tal y como se dijo antes Shirou, de alguna manera gracias a tanto tiempo que paso con **Avalon **dentro de su cuerpo había podido recrear los materiales sin problemas y por ende también pudo ver cómo es que **Avalon **fue creada hasta cierto punto, pero como se dijo antes el cuerpo de Shirou ha pasado tanto tiempo con **Avalon **dentro de sí, que es más fácil decir que Shirou lo sabe todo acerca de la vaina de Arturia, pero que a la vez su mente no comprende.

Tercero cuando se completó el tercer y cuarto paso Shirou vio de manera más detalla a Arturia pelear con la vaina y como es que fue perdida en una batalla para que posteriormente fuera encontrada por su hermana y después de muchos siglos estuviera en las manos de los Einzbern y luego en manos de su padre.

Cuando Shirou abrió los ojos delante de sus ojos había una hermosa, no decirle hermosa a esta vaina sería una ofensa, solo había un nombre para poder describir a esta vaina ante él.

Sagrado.

Una vaina sagrada de colores azules y dorados a lo largo de toda su estructura, pero lo más importante era el sagrado brillo dorado que estaba a su alrededor dejando a varias de su servants maravilladas a la vista y a las magas en Shock.

"**Avalon**" susurraron todas las Arturias en voz baja contemplado de nuevo su vaina y lo hermosa que era.

Por otro lado, las magas estaban observando a **Avalon **están en Shock por un simple motivo.

Porque la vaina del rey Arturo no tenía una degradación de rango.

"cómo es esto posible" dijo Medea incrédula.

Shirou por otro lado se sentía un poco cansado, le había costado mucho mas mana del que esperaba **Proyectar a Avalon, **pero su atención y la de las demás se volvieron ante las magas cuando Medea hablo.

Semiramis trago saliva todavía choqueada y explico "la razón por la que estamos sorprendidas es que **Avalon **no tiene una degradación de rango como **Noble fantasma **y eso a menos que Shirou usara sus espadas para que encarnen a **Avalon **sería imposible".

Las chicas y Shirou se quedaron impresionadas por sus palabras, en especial nuestro protagonista porque cuando intento **proyectar a Avalon **no sintió ningún dolor, solo un sentimiento de familiaridad, como si estuviera viendo su brazo o su pierna en un espejo y simplemente las tocara y este pudiera sentir todo lo que componen sus miembros.

Después de unos momentos de un silencio incomodo Scathach hablo "creo que tengo una teoría acerca de lo que paso aquí".

Franky hablo por las demás "podrías explicarnos por favor".

Scathach le sonrió y asintió antes de hablar "creo que lo que paso aquí es que, gracias a que Shirou estuvo fusionado con **Avalon **durante tanto tiempo, cada vez que usaba el **Trace Proyección **inconscientemente su mente aplicaba el mismo proceso a **Avalon **haciendo que conforme pasaron los años Shirou lograr comprender por completo a **Avalon, **pero como su mente no puede comprender los materiales con los que **Avalon **fueron creados, la mente de Shirou logro extraer este conocimiento de su cuerpo a través de la memoria muscular, ya que **Avalon **estuvo reparando todo el daño y maldiciones que quedaron en su cuerpo después del incendio".

Francia asintió entendiendo "eso tiene sentido en pocas palabras, gracias a la extraña manera de usar magia de Shirou su cuerpo y mente extraen la información necesaria para poder proyectar las armas, ya sea a través de su mente o a través de lo que ha experimentado su cuerpo con el objeto en cuestión".

Scathach asintió "exacto, gracias a ese factor y al hecho de que **Avalon **a estado fusionado con Shirou durante una década, todo lo que necesita la **Trace Proyección **extrae toda la información del cuerpo de Shirou".

Mordred le dio una palmada en la espalda a Shirou "no está mal Máster, ahora eres capaz de proyectar uno de los **Nobles Fantasmas **más poderosos de todos los tiempos".

Shirou solo se sonrojo un poco "gracias, aunque solo eso solo fue por factores ajenos a mí".

Atalanta solo le puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Shirou para llamar su atención antes de hablar "factores ajenos o no, no se puede negar el progreso que acabas de tener, asique enorgullécete de eso incluso si esto no fue directamente por tus propias manos".

Shirou le sonrió y dijo "gracias" luego miro al grupo de magas "entonces seguimos o le dejaremos hasta aquí".

El grupo de magas primero le hizo un rápido chequeo a Shirou y después de unos momentos decidieron que solo harían otra **Construcción divina **solo si su cuerpo puede soportarla.

Shirou asintió ante la mirada seria de las chicas y luego de una pequeña discusión se decidieron que Shirou intentara proyectar a **Rhongomyniad, **Shirou asintió antes de murmurar nuevamente "**Trace On".**

**Iniciando el concepto de la creación.**

**Definición de la estructura básica.**

**Duplicación de los materiales de construcción.**

**Imitando técnica de elaboración.**

**Simpatizando con la experiencia de crecimiento.**

**La reproducción de los años acumulados.**

**Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de Fabricación****.**

Los pasos de la **Trace Proyección **fueron hechos en unos cuantos segundos.

Todo iba bien hasta el cuarto paso, hay fue cuando las chicas se dieron cuentas de que el cuerpo de Shirou estaba ligeramente rojo, estaba sangrando por la nariz, orejas y de uno de sus ojos y sus circuitos mágicos parecían estar a punto de explotar.

Las chicas dándose cuenta de esto estaban a punto de intervenir cuando Shirou solo un pequeño gruñido de dolor antes de que en un destello de color azul saliera una Lanza de un color plateado, con una empuñadura del mismo color y que parecía que tenía unas especies de lazos fusionados con la lanza y que acababa casi al final del mango.

Cuando el arma cayó al suelo Shirou jadeo antes de que de su boca saliera una gran cantidad de sangra y callera de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza con dolor y soltando ambas espadas en sus manos al instante.

"**¡Shirou!" **gritaron todas preocupadas.

Las magas empezaron a curar a Shirou y cuando las Arturias se acercaron lo suficiente **Avalon **también empezó a curar las heridas internas más graves de Shirou.

"estas bien" pregunto preocupada Scathach, mientras revisaba los circuitos mágicos de Shirou.

"no realmente" admitió Shirou como podía, al principio iba a decir que él estaba bien, pero cuando vio el rostro asustado de todas decidió ser un poco honesto con sus heridas.

"no realmente, una mierda" gruño enojada y preocupada Scathach "¡casi te cocinas vivo de adentro hacia afuera por la presión que le estaba ejerciendo a tus circuitos mágicos! ¡te dije claramente que pararas si no soportabas los pasos de la proyección!" le grito enojada, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y le dijo suavemente "no vuelvas a hacer eso".

Shirou se quedó un momento en silencio tanto por el dolor que tenía por el abrazo de Scathach como por sus palabras "lo prometo, lamento preocuparte" dijo Shirou acariciando la cabeza de Scathach suavemente.

Scathach soltó a Shirou viendo como le estaba haciendo daño nuestro protagonista y luego de separarse y confirmar que Shirou se estaba recuperando, se dirigió a la copiar de **Rhongomyniad.**

Nuestras querida Reina de las Sombras estaba analizando el **Constructor Divino **que Shirou apenas si pudo copiar y que casi le cuesta la vida, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta del poder actual de la lanza.

"un cascaron vacío" murmuro en voz baja Scathach.

Un cascaron vacío o una concha vacía se refiere a que si bien Shirou, logro proyectar el **Constructor Divino, **esta arma carecía de la cantidad de misterio que tenía la anterior, carecía del suficiente poder divino y lo más importante carecía de la conexión que tiene este **Constructor Divino **con la humanidad.

Sin estas cualidades se le podría considerar una versión muy mediocre de los verdaderos poderes que tenía el arma en cuestión.

Shirou solo pudo replicar cerca de un 55% del poder real del **Constructor Divino **y la razón principal por la que no pudo copiarlo del todo es que su cuerpo, mente y alma no soportaron el poder total de este **Constructor Divino, **por eso su mente y cuerpo por puro instinto utilizaron toda la información para lugar crear una copiar barata de esta arma con menos del 60% de su poder original.

A esto se refiere Scathach con cascaron vacío, un arma que está lejos de siquiera ser una copia perfecta o siquiera una imitación solo era un arma que apenas si tiene un tercio o más de un tercio de su poder original o un poco más de poder.

"sin embargo la información todavía está en su cabeza" volvió a murmurar mirando a Shirou ya más recuperado y con mejor estado de cómo estaba hace casi unos minutos.

Después de considerar sus opciones unos momentos más suspiro y se dirigió a todos los demás que estaban alrededor de Shirou.

Medea fue la primera en hablar después de que la vio acercándose con el arma en su mano "que descubriste".

Scathach suspiro un poco antes de hablar "si bien se podría considerar un éxito" dijo antes de tirar el arma frente a las demás "también se le puede considerar un fracaso, Shirou solo pudo replicar cerca de un 55% del poder original de **Rhongomyniad **y ni hablemos de la disminución de rango como **Noble Fantasma".**

Las magas analizaron vieron el arma y después de unos momentos llegaron a la misma conclusión que Scathach acerca de que eran lo que tenían que hacer para que Shirou pueda proyectar un **Constructor Divino.**

Se quedaron un momento en silencio viéndose a los ojos antes de que Semiramis hablara "realmente estamos considerando esto después de lo que paso".

Scathach suspiro frotándose la frente con una mano "lose, realmente odio lo que estoy a punto de sugerir, pero es lo único que nos queda hacer si queremos que Shirou siga avanzando".

María Antonieta hablo entrecerrando los ojos hacia ellas, mientras sostiene a Shirou de uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo a pararse "a que te refieres con eso de que Shirou siga avanzando".

Tamamo suspiro antes de cruzar sus brazos debajo de sus pechos antes de hablar "si queremos que Shirou logre copiar un **Constructor Divino, **tenemos que hacer que Shirou siga haciendo esto hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre".

Las chicas jadearon y una molesta Okita grito enojada "¡no me jodas, casi se muere en nuestras manos hace un segundo y ahora quieres que lo siga haciendo!".

Mata Hari que también estaba sosteniendo a Shirou hablo suavemente, pero igual de enojada "estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Okita-san, eso es estúpido lo más estúpido que es cuchado en todo el día".

Medea gruño enojada "de verdad creen que queremos esto, claro que no, pero si en algún momento Shirou se topa con ese tipo de personas como demonios lograra defenderse de ese tipo de personas y más con lo jodidamente complicado que esta guerra del grial".

Las chicas iban a discutir, pero la voz firma de Shirou hablo "lo hare" todas voltearon a verlo con sorpresa por su exclamación.

"Shirou" dijo suavemente Tamamo "no queremos forzarte a esto, sino quieres está bien podremos enfocarnos en otras cosas".

Shirou les sonrió a todas con un poco de dolor "chicas sé que están preocupados por mí, pero tengo que hacer esto, quiero volverme lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder protegerlas algún día y aunque sé que es estúpido viendo de alguien como yo y sabiendo muy bien lo fuertes que son en realidad, aun así, quiero continuar con este entrenamiento" les dijo a todas con determinación haciendo que todas se les quedaron viendo asombradas.

Una sonrisa suave apareció en la cara de todas por las palabras de Shirou y algunas incluso se sonrojaron y las más cercanas a Shirou solo pudieron sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con las palabras de Shirou.

Scathach suspiro pesadamente un poco cansada de la actitud de Shirou, pero la sonrisa y el suave sonroja en su rostro decían lo contrario "si es lo que deseas continuaremos mañana en la noche si estas recuperado".

Shirou asintió y luego todas quedaron en ir a dormir de una vez para el día de mañana.

**Fin del Pov de Shirou.**

…

Interesante no es así, al parecer nuestro querido protagonista Shirou ha logrado proyectar dos Armas divinas, la primera (**Avalon**) sin ninguna dificultad por diferentes factores fuera del control de Shirou, mientras que la segunda (**Rhongomyniad**) con una enorme dificultad casi incluso costándole la vida a nuestro protagonista, pero logrando un buen progreso al por lo menos lograr copiar el 55% del poder original de la lanza sangrada.

Pero que les parece si nos vamos con alguien que generara un evento importante a la mañana siguiente después de que nuestro protagonista se despierte, y que ayudara a resolver un antiguo conflicto entre dos hermanas que una vez compartieron un mismo apellido.

Vamos con Shinji Matou y a revelar uno de sus papeles en esta guerra del grial en Fuyuki.

…

**Pov de Shinji.**

Shinji Matou era un chico como cualquier otro antes de llegar a Fuyuki, pero después de llegar a Fuyuki las acciones de Shinji fueron hacia abajo una tras otra.

Al principio cuando llego a Fuyuki (después de la cuarta guerra del grial) cuando se encontró a Sakura realmente se sorprendió en especial cuando su abuelo le había dicho que a partir de eso momento Sakura seria su hermana.

Aunque al principio se sorprendió, luego se alegró de que tuviera por fin una hermana, aunque Shinji nunca lo dijo en voz alta, ni a su padre, ni a su abuelo, Shinji en realidad siempre quiso una hermana y aunque le parecía raro que Sakura no dijera ni una palabra a menos de que le preguntaras algo, siempre la ayudo y la defendió cuando podía.

Se lo que muchos estarán pensando, que me abre tomado para poder decir cosas tan buenas de tipo como Shinji.

La respuesta es nada.

Aunque muchos no lo crean similar a como le paso a Julián, Shinji no era un mal tipo (aunque esa no es o mejor dicho no son las palabras que lo definen ahora después de lo que le hizo a Sakura) era un buen chico que como a cualquiera que se adentra en el mundo de los magus, es corrompido por las ansias de poder o conocimientos para poder pasar a la historia.

Y eso es lo que le paso a Shinji, se fue al extrajeron y su padre le había metido en la cabeza que el seria la próxima cabeza del clan Matou por el lado mágico y desde entonces hizo que Shinji se matara estudiando desde política hasta las bases de los sistemas mágicos.

El problema era que su padre era que, segado por la codicia no se dio cuenta de que su hijo no tenía circuitos mágicos para ser un mago, gracias a este estrés más el hecho de que Sakura en ningún momento le paro los pies a Shinji, hizo que Shinji se volviera como es ahora.

Por eso es por lo que Shinji, es la escoria que es ahora todo ese estrés, más el hecho de que para lo que estuvo trabajando toda su vida se le fue arrebatado por alguien que ni siquiera era de la familia hizo que explotara y lo llevara por el camino oscuro que lleva ahora.

Y si bien esto no justifica los actos horribles que hizo Shinji, eso no quiere decir de que fue todo culpa de el joven ex heredo de la familia Matou.

Después de todo esa es la verdad del mundo iluminado por la luna, ese es el mundo de los magus.

Pocas son las familias o las personas que no llegan a corromperse en este mundo oscuro lleno de mentiras y traiciones, y en el caso de que estas familias no se corrompan llegan a volverse arrogantes obsesionados con llegar a la raíz.

Creyendo firmemente que eso les dará el prestigio para dejar su huella grabado en piedra, en el mundo de los magus.

Y las familias que no se vuelven arrogantes en busca de la famosa raíz, son tan escasas que se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos.

Esa era una de las razones por la que Kiritsugu era tan odiado por los magus (a parte de los métodos para matar a las magus que tenía) porque Kiritsugu no busca la raíz como un fanático religioso loco buscando que su dios le dé su bendición.

Pero mejor continuo que me estoy desviando un poco.

Shinji continuo con sus abusos de a poco a poco, desde simplemente hacer tropezar a propósito hasta que llego el trágico día, en que al ver como Sakura se había desarrollado no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse y violar a su hermana.

Aunque él no la consideraba su hermana.

Pero bueno, para Shinji eso días de paz se acabarían el día en que la perra de su hermana decidió revelarse contra él y lo hizo sentir esa humillación.

Lo peor de todo para Shinji era que ni si quiera su abuelo, Matou Zouken, podía hacer nada contra la perra de violeta.

Shinji era el que sufría la peor parte de los abusos de Sakura en que caso de que el reclamara sus derechos, que esto se traduce en que Shinji le exigía a sakura ser básicamente su esclava y que le diera el control de la casa Matou porque básicamente ella no estaba preparada.

Claro que Shinji gritaba más cosas que eran sumamente insultantes para Sakura y esto era lo que hacía que nuestra querida pervertida de closet se enojara con el y lo terminara castigando.

Y esto daba como resultado que Sakura enojado con las palabras de Shinji lo castigara o como Shinji le decía le atacara injustamente.

No hay que ser un genio para saber que era lo que pasaba en realidad con Shinji y Sakura.

Después de eso vino el trágico día en que para Shinji, el día en que la perra de su hermana se convirtió en la nueva líder a la fuerza y como esa jodido monstruo que se hacía llamar su hermana y que también se hacía pasar por una niña inocente le robo el derecho que le correspondía como sucesor legítimo de la casa Matou y que él se había ganado con todo su esfuerzo.

Claro que esto no fue lo peor para shinji, no, lo peor de todo fue que aquel día en que pudo haberse convertido en el magus que desde que nació debió ser desde un principio, el día en que se convertiría en el máster y por ende en el representante de la casa Matou se le fue quitado.

El día de la invocación de los servants.

Ese día Shinji estaba emocionado, por fin su lugar como el legítimo sucesor de la casa Matou seria revelado y les demostraría a todos en especial a Sakura de lo que estaba hecho, sin embargo, todo eso fue aplastado en un segundo por la perra de su hermana llamada Sakura Matou le quito todo eso cuando dijo que ella iba a participar porque si, en la guerra del grial.

Claro él se iba a negar, pero la mirada fija de Sakura junto que sus ojos eran de color rojo y su pelo volviendo lentamente blanco, hizo que Shinji no dijere ni una sola palabra.

Esto lo hizo enfadar.

Pero tuvo que tragarse su odio para que muriera a manos de aquel monstruo llamado Sakura matou.

Por que una persona como el tuvo que pasar por cosas como estas, porque demonios el legitimo sucesor de la casa Matou tenía que sufrir esta injusticia, ah Shinji no le importaba, ni tampoco quería averiguarlo el solo quería una cosa.

Esa palabra es venganza.

Quería vengarse de Sakura por las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar y por quitarle su lugar como la cabeza mágica de los Matou, quería vengarse de Rin por no aceptar ser su mujer aun sabiendo lo perfecto que es, quería vengarse de su abuela por las humillaciones y burlas que le hizo por según el no tener lo necesario para ser un verdadero magus.

Y los más importante.

Quería vengarse de Emiya su supuesto amigo por apoyar a aquellas perras en vez de a él, que había sufrido tanto y que para el colmo el bastardo tuviera el descaro de decirle que estaba equivocado en su trato hacia Tohsaka.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Shirou es mas fuerte que él y tiene el apoyo del monstruo de su hermana, Sakura es un monstruo que solo lo mantiene vivo por puro capricho y Tohsaka es una maga y que para el colmo está bajo la protección de Shirou, y por ende de su hermana.

El simple y mero hecho de hacer desafiar a estos monstruos hacia que Shinji se cagara de miedo, aunque no lo admitiera, tal vez contra Emiya lo tuviera fácil, el imbécil es demasiado amable y se dejaría golpear para detener el conflicto.

Lo que shinji no sabia es que las Servants de Shirou le estaba enseñando a que a veces las cosas no se resuelven con solo palabras bonitas y también nuestro protagonista lo estaba descubriendo a través de sus sueños acerca de la vida de sus servants.

Pero lo que colmo la paciencia de Shinji fue le hecho de que un día, mientras se dirigía a su habitación escucho a la perra de Sakura discutir con los que deben de ser ¡sus! Servants acerca de la cita que tendrían con Shirou y como las servants femeninas también admitían que estaban ansiosas por la cita.

Esto lo hizo enfadar.

Se supone que Sakura seria su muñeca de usar y tirar, y esas servants femeninas suyas deberían de estar alegres de recibir hasta una bófeta de él, pero el mundo era injusto con el y solo le daba más y más dificultades.

'Maldita sea' pateo una lata con fuerza.

Ahora se encontraba aquí en la ciudad de noche caminando por el lugar como un vagabundo que no tenia donde ir, pero con su hermana en su casa tan feliz y a parte de que lo que ella se diga es ley, pues no hay muchas cosas que hacer mas que seguir caminando hasta que la perra se valla a dormir.

Shinji siguió caminando hasta toparse con la iglesia de Fuyuki, iba a seguir su camino cuando de la nada se detuvo y un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

'espera un momento ¡claro! El sacerdote debería de poder ayudarme, después de todo el es quien vigila la guerra y con la que se de Sakura el tal vez pueda darme las herramientas necesarias' Shinji se fue corriendo hacia las puertas de la iglesia hasta que llego a las puertas y después de meditarlo un poco abrió la puerta llamando la atención de dos personas, uno de pelo castaño que le sonreía con un poco de malicia y el otro de ojos rojos con ligero interés, como si fuera un rey esperando ser entretenido por un bufón.

Lo que Shinji no sabia era que eso mismo iba a hacer para las dos personas que están aquí presentes.

**Fin del Pov Shinji.**

**Inicio del pov de Kirei.**

Kirei Kotomine, también conocido por Rin, como el falso sacerdote, nunca había maldecido tanto al paso del tiempo hasta ahora, nunca en estos casi 10 años pensó que odiaría tanto algo tan trivial.

Pero porque paso esto.

Sencillo.

Porque esta es la guerra mas interesante hasta ahora, nunca en su vida Kirei pensó que la guerra del grial se volviera tan interesante como ahora.

Cada máster debió de invocar como mínimo a 3 servants, cada uno de ellos luchan por diferentes objetivos, cada uno de los servants invocados siendo increíblemente poderoso, cada uno de los equipos luchando por diferentes objetivos y cada uno de ellos luchando con la intención de matarse entre sí, y de destruir y causar dolor a todo a su alrededor.

Tanta destrucción que se podía crear, tanta desesperación que se podía infundir los diferentes equipos al saber que había otras personas intentando destruir sus sueños y ambiciones, que durante tantos años estaban esperando cumplir.

Tanto dolor que se podía causar.

Esto hizo que la existencia conocida como Kotomine Kirei maldijera con todas sus fuerzas a este paso tan lento del tiempo.

'Maldita sea el tiempo' pensó nuevamente aburrido con los acontecimientos actuales que habían ocurrido.

Pero al pensar en estos acontecimientos hizo que varios de ellas, verdaderamente interesantes se le pasaran por la cabeza y esto solo hizo que maldijera con mas fuerza a la existencia conocida como tiempo.

Porque Kirei dice esto.

Muy sencillo de responder.

Porque el sabia todo lo que estaba pasando gracias a uno de los tesoros del rey de los héroes que les permitía ver todo lo que rodeaba su territorio a través de ciertas marcas que se grababan en el lugar, claro les tomo un tiempo ponerlas alrededor de Fuyuki, pero había valido la pena.

Primero descubrió los planes de Zouken y a quienes estaba aliado el viejo gusano y la alianza que había formado tanto con sus viejos enemigos, como unos cuantos objetivos de Kiritsugu Emiya.

Esto trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Kirei, quien diría que su viejo enemigo en la anterior guerra del grial había dejado a personas tan interesantes vivas, solo para prepararse para ganar la guerra si o si, esto emocionaba a Kirei, mas porque al parecer según daban a interpretar de sus conversaciones y de que escucho a Zouken afirmándolo, su viejo enemigo estaba de vuelta y esta vez como un Servants.

Dios el pensamiento de arrastrar a Kiritsugu a la desesperación y dolor trajo una sonrisa a la cara Kirei.

Lo segundo que escucho fue le plan de Zouken y su plan para acabar con los masters.

Esto trajo otra sonrisa en la cara de Kirei, ninguno de ellos estaba mal en especial con las diferentes estrategias para derrotar a cada uno de ellos en caso de que uno de ellos falle.

Pero eso no era lo mejor y lo que trajo la atención de Kirei.

No.

Lo que trajo la atención de Kirei fue el plan contra Sakura Matou, la ex muñeca de Zouken y ahora su ama.

Resulta que Zouken tenia planeado de que los gusanos restantes que tenía con la energía mágica de Sakura atacaran a los ciudadanos inocentes de Fuyuki, pero de manera tal de que llamara la atención de Rin, para hacer que ambas hermanas se maten antes de la guerra y la que sobreviva de las dos, junto con el hecho de que sus servants están cansados por la lucha serian asesinados rápida y fácilmente por ellos y así de fácil dos de los masters están fuera.

El plan no había estado nada mal, utilizaron la relación ya desecha de Sakura y Rin, y la llevaron al limite haciendo que se maten entre si en un ataque de ira, por lo que las palabras de las otras harían.

Si Kirei, no quisiera matar a Zouken por interferir en la guerra, lo hubiera felicitado y le hubiera ayudado, pero el sujeto se metió con lo que estuvo espera durante 10 años y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

Pero bueno esta situación podía ser aprovechada por Kirei para poder hacer las cosas un poco mas interesantes y que mejor manera que utilizar a cierto joven de la casa Matou, que tanto Sakura como Rin, tienen cierto rencor.

Por eso había convencido a Gilgamesh para que le diera uno de sus teresos, perfecta para la ocasión que tenía planeada para todos los jóvenes participantes.

'Esta situación es perfecta' fue lo que pensó Kirei al sentir a alguien venir a su iglesia y entrar, y cuando vio quien era su sonrisa casi se hizo más grande, pero se contuvo para no asustar al joven de pelo morado de la casa Matou.

**Fin del pov Kirei.**

**Pov normal.**

"Bienvenido joven, para que has venido hasta esta humilde iglesia" dijo Kirei mirando a Shinji con una sonrisa.

Shinji respiro profundamente antes de hablar "padre Kotomine, quisiera su ayuda con algo si es posible".

Kirei levanto una ceja con curiosidad, pero en el fondo de su mente se reía de cómo estaban yendo las cosas "bueno Shonen si hay algo en que este humilde sacerdote te ayude, entonces lo hare después de todo es nuestro deber como sacerdotes y es el deber que nos ha otorgado Dios".

Gilgamesh soltó una ligera risa por el comentario de Kirei, pero no dijo nada, quería ver como se desarrollaban los sucesos de este día 'de seguro esto será interesante y tal vez mate un poco mi aburrimiento'.

Shinji se sentó con Kirei en uno de los bancos del frente y después de unos momentos hablo "padre Kotomine se que es el supervisor en la guerra del grial, le quería preguntar algo".

Kirei sonrió y decidió asustar un poco al chico "sabes Shonen, si alguien me dijera eso de frente no tuviera más opción que matarlo" estas palabras dejaron frio a shinji, en especial por el instinto asesino que dejo salir a Kirei, pero luego este desapareció "pero tranquilo, no te are nada, ahora dime Shonen que es lo que deseas".

Shinji suspiro aliviado y luego decidió explicar las cosas desde su punto de vista a Kirei, claro no todo, pero si las cosas suficientes para que Sakura quedara como la mala y como una maniaca asesina que aria correr peligro a la guerra del grial, por si a Kirei no le interesa lo que le pase.

"ya veo" fue lo que dijo Kirei haciendo como que estaba pensando en la situación actual que le había contado Shinji cuando en realidad ya el tenia todo esto planeado y después de unos momentos volvió a hablar "que te parece si te entrego algo con lo que serás capaz de lidiar con una molesta chica, que a estado interfiriendo tanto en la guerra del grial, como en tu vida personal" le dijo Kirei, mientras le entregaba un anillo de color dorado con varias gemas de color rojo, con diferentes escrituras antiguas hechas alrededor del anillo.

Shinji se le quedo viendo a el sacerdote fijamente antes de hablar "por qué me ayuda padre Kotomine".

Kirei se le quedo viendo pensativo aunque ya sabía la respuesta que daría a continuación "la respuesta es simple Shonen, si bien mi deber como sacerdote es ayudarte y aconsejarte para el mejor camino, en el caso de los magus es diferente, ya sabes de nuestra rivalidad, pero a pesar de ser un enviado de la iglesia se me a dado la importante misión de vigilar esta ciudad y esta guerra para que los errores de la anterior no se cometan otra vez y si tu historia es cierta, entonces esta chica Sakura, es una amenaza para todas las partes".

Shinji asintió entendiendo, después de todo no esperaba que Kirei lo ayudara solo porque si, después de todo la iglesia y la asociación de magos no estaban en muy buenos términos que digamos.

Shinji que ahora tenia una sonrisa oscura en su rostro le pregunto a Kirei "¿Qué es lo que hace este anillo?".

Kirei sonrió ante la pregunta antes de hablar "puedes decir que puede manipular la mente, pero a la vez no puede hacer eso".

Shinji lo miro confundido y Kirei le explico "el anillo en si manipulas la mente de las personas, pero no lo hace para que sigan ordenes inconscientemente, no, lo que hace es que manipula el punto de vista que tenían desde esa persona" viendo que Shinji ya estaba casi entendiendo decidió ser mas especifico "por ejemplo, imagina que un político es odiado por todas las personas a su alrededor" Shinji asintió ya dándose una idea de lo que hacia "con este anillo esa perspectiva cambiar a ser todo lo contrario, ya que estaría haciendo que las malas decisiones que este tomo, sean vistas como buenas para el resto del público".

Shinji sonrió, esto era lo que necesitaba con unas cuantas fotos que tenia de Sakura y el cuando esta era su esclava, mas un poco de edición su plan se podría dar a la perfección.

Shinji se levantó rápidamente y antes de irse dijo "gracias, padre Kotomine".

Kirei solo lo vio irse con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro hasta que se perdió de vista y luego dirigió su vista a Gilgamesh que veía todo con aburrimiento "pensó que te iba a quejar acerca de como estoy utilizando uno de tesoros".

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño, pero hablo "no negare que la manera en que utilizas mus tesoros me molesta Kirei" pero luego sonrió con una mirada de depredador "sin embargo, me interesa ver el conflicto entre esa chica de Tokiomi y la muñeca de los Matou, será interesante ver si ambas resuelven el conflicto o solamente se matarán y seguirán el guion tal y como están, solo para seguir siendo los títeres de otros".

Kirei miro a Gilgamesh con una sonrisa misteriosa "quien sabe, pero cualquiera de los dos finales será interesante, en especial cuando los extras entran para hacer las cosas más interesantes".

Gilgamesh se rio en voz alta "realmente Kirei sigues siendo igual de interesante que antes y ni que hablar de esta guerra" la mirada de Gilgamesh era de hambre de batalla "después de todo si Waver Velvet está en Fuyuki, entonces eso significa que ese hombre también, parece que esta guerra tendrá dignos adversarios".

Kirei miro un poco impresionado al rey de los héroes "hablas como si el chico hubiera invocado a personas interesantes, mi rey".

Gilgamesh solo le sonrió "solo te diré Kirei que al igual que tu mi paciencia se esta acabando y quiere ver este espectáculo de la guerra cuanto antes".

Kirei se inclino levente antes de hablar con una sonrisa "no lo dudes mi rey, esta guerra será la más grande de todas y mientras esperas que esta inicie, disfrute de los pequeños actos de entrenamiento que este mundo te a preparado antes del plato final".

Gilgamesh se rio entre dientes "así lo hare Kirei, así lo hare".

Después de esto Kirei se fue a un lugar dentro de la iglesia y desapareció entre las sombras, mientras el rey de los héroes miraba hacia el techo de la iglesia emocionado y con una sonrisa en su cara, esperando ansiosamente el momento de hacer notar su presencia y demostrar el poder del más antiguo de los gobernantes.

'Solo esperen, nuevamente este mundo será digno de ver tu esplendor' pensó Gilgamesh al pensar en cierta arma dentro de su **Noble fantasma.**

**Fin del pov normal.**

**Al día siguiente.**

**Pov de Shirou.**

Shirou estaba abriendo los ojos de nuevo en la mañana y sorprendentemente su cuerpo se sentía muy bien, no le dolía nada después de intentar con sus nuevas armas copiar su según **Constructor divino, **las chicas estuvieron muy preocupadas y solo se fueron a dormir cuando vieron que la mayoría de sus heridas fueron curadas.

'Al parecer las demás fueron curadas por **Avalon, **mientras dormía' Shirou pensó aliviado, no tanto por su seguridad, sino por la mirada de pánico de todas cuando vomito una gran cantidad de sangre y sus circuitos mágicos casi lo fríen de adentro hasta afuera.

Shirou estaba recostado esperando un poco de tiempo para despertar a las demás, pero luego su estómago se retorció 'pero tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a este día *suspiro* solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control'.

Shirou no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Porque este día iba a ser muy complicado para ciertas hermanas.

Pero bueno continuemos con nuestro protagonista.

Shirou empezó a moverlas a las chicas y poco a poco se fueron despertando, las primeras en abrir los ojos fueron: Saber, Medusa, Medea y Scathach, y como era costumbre todas ellas se turnaron para darle sus besos de buenos a Shirou.

Se lo que todos están pensando.

Cuando ¡DEMONIOS PASO ESO!

En los días en que nuestro protagonista no estuvo en pantalla, por ciertos villanos en contra de su padre y los demás, pero lo importante es que en ese tiempo a parte de que Shirou, progresar con su **Magecraft **decidió acercarse mas a Saber, Medusa, Scathach y Medea que eran con las que más habían progresado.

También había hecho algunos avances con los demás, como con Mata Hari y Raikou, pero lo importante es que ahora, Shirou estaba mas cerca de las chicas y poco a poco iba sabiendo mas de cada una de ellas.

Incluso también se quedaba hablando con Estheno, Euryale y Nightingale para saber mas de ellas, sus sueños, metas y que era lo que querían antes de que tuvieran que tomar otra decisión por el tipo de lugar en que vivián.

Gracias a eso Shirou se había ganado el cariño de todas, bueno de casi todas, porque cada vez que intentaba hablar de Sakura acerca de su familia y su **Magecraft **está solo lo veía con una mueca de tristeza y odio, y solo desviaba el tema rápidamente.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de su sesión de besos, por suerte para Shirou (que es muy raro que Shirou tenga suerte) todas apenas se estaban levantando.

Después de eso todos se fueron a hacer sus típicas cosas de la mañana.

Shirou, Sakura, Estheno, Euryale y Nightingale se fueron a hacer el desayuno, las Saber face ayudaron a poner la mesa y se sentaron esperando el desayuno atentamente, las magas hablaban de los demás métodos curativos que tenían para que cuando Shirou proyecte un **Constructor Divino **el daño de su cuerpo no sea demasiado grande.

Mientras que las demás o se estaban preparando para ir a la escuela o estaba haciendo alguna cosa por la residencia Emiya.

Después de unos momentos todos estaban listos para irse a la escuela, y como siempre Karna y Astolfo volvieron a su forma astral para vigilar a Shirou y Sakura en caso de un ataque.

Justo antes de irse Scathach llamo a Shirou para hablar.

"Que pasa Lancer" le pregunto Shirou acercándose a ella.

Scathach sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que nadie vio y le dijo al oído "preferiría que me llamaras de otras formas Shirou-kun".

Shirou solo se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear cosa que le saco una sonrisa a Scathach, pero luego se puso seria y puso en las manos de Shirou dos objetos familiares.

Shirou miro hacia abajo sorprendido por ver a sus espadas en sus manos y confundido le dirigió una mirada confusa a Scathach y este se explico "al igual que tu he tenido una extraña sensación el día de hoy, por ahora llévatelas por si algo malo pasa puedas defenderse".

Shirou asintió serio y entro ambas espadas en su mochila y se despidió de las demás.

Gracias a una de las runas, Shirou podía disfrazarse las espadas como un cuaderno o algo por el estilo, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta.

Luego se adelantó hacia los demás y después de disculparse se fue con ellos a la escuela y cuando miro a Sakura sintió como el sentimiento en su estómago se sintió peor 'espero que sea lo quesea este sentimiento no sea nada malo' fue lo que pensó Shirou mientras se dirigía hacia la escuela, sim embargo todas sus expectativas fueron destruidas en el instante en que llego.

**Fin del pov de Shirou.**

**Pov de Rin.**

**La noche anterior, mientras shirou entrenaba.**

Rin Tohsaka ahora mismo estaba a punto de jalarse el cabello con frustración, por todas las cosas que habían pasado en estos días ¡y siquiera era el maldito fin de semana!

Pero porque estaba así, nuestra querida pelinegra.

Porque este era el 5 cadáver que encontraba y del que solo se encontraba un rastro de sangre.

'esto no puede ser verdad, Sakura no puede hacer eso' Rin seguía pensado lo mismo, no importaba cuanto lo intentara justificar o cuanto quería engañarse a si mismo, todas las pruebas apuntan a que Sakura había perdido el control de lo que sea que Zouken le hay apuesto dentro de su cuerpo.

No esto no podía ser así.

Si debía ser haber una razón.

De seguro todo esto era una trampa puesta por alguien y Sakura no había hecho nada malo.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué su mana estaba esparcida por todo el charco de sangre de las víctimas?

"debe de haber una explicación para todo esto" murmuro para luego apretar los dientes con frustración, al no obtener las respuestas que quería.

Rin se mordió el labio con fuerza "si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella, todo esto de seguro tendría una explicación".

Una suave mano en el hombre le llamo la atención y cuando volteo la cara vio a Ushiwakamaru y a Archer mirándola, por el lado de Ushiwakamaru la miraba con preocupación y Archer con una mirada en blanco, pero sus ojos de color acero lo miraba esperando una respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

"Rin" hablo Ushiwakamaru suavemente "estas bien".

Rin solo le dio una sonrisa forzada, antes de suspirar "no, no realmente Rider, realmente no entiendo qué demonios está pasando en la ciudad de Fuyuki" suspiro de nuevo haciendo que Archer hablara esta vez.

"Rin por ahora será mejor que nos retiremos, no sabes quien hizo esto" dijo Archer y Rin le envió una sonrisa agradecida.

"De acuerdo, vamos Rider, Archer".

"¡HAI MÁSTER!".

Después de eso todos se fueron con Archer cargando a Rin, mientras Ushiwakamaru los seguía de cerca por si algo los atacaba.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que unas especies de insecto se les quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que se fueron a la casa de Rin.

Una vez que los insectos vieron que se habían ido estos también desaparecieron yéndose a dios sabe dónde, sin embargo, de lo que los insectos no se dieron cuenta era de un portal de color dorado abierto en el cielo y que miraba las acciones de todos fijamente.

Solamente hubo un pensamiento en la mente de los sujetos que observaron todo 'todo va de acuerdo con el plan'.

Y con esto el portal dorado se cerró, dejando el lugar en un tétrico silencio.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Rin se acaba de despertar como todas las mañanas haciendo lo que solo una dama de alta clase y digna heredera de la casa Tohsaka solamente aria.

… Maldecir con todas sus fuerzas al señor sol.

'puto sol, no puedes dejarme dormir' fue lo que pensó Rin levantándose con su cabello hecho un desastre y con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

'espera que Archer tenga hecho mi café' fue lo que se dijo a si misma, antes de entrar a su baño para darse una justo y merecido baño, claro que al principio esta debía de ser fría para que se despertara y se le quitara la pereza restante.

Después de unos momentos en el baño, Rin salió completamente arreglada y sin ojeras, haciendo uno de los misterios que casi ningún hombre entiende, como demonios las mujeres salen tan bien arregladas en la mañana.

Pero continuando, Rin se dirigió hacia el comedor de su sala y esta se le quedo viendo a sus servants, vio a Da Vinci jugando con unos aparatos electrónicos que Rin no entendía, vio a Héctor sentado en la sala de estar viendo televisión con una cara de aburrimiento, Leónidas por otro lado estaba bebiendo café y este estaba hablando con Archer que estaba haciendo el desayuno con un delantal rosa que decía "**La mejor mama del mundo" **claro que este fue obligado por Rin a usarlo.

No hay que decir que Archer estaba hasta el día de hoy muy humillado.

El hecho de que a lo largo del multiverso se le conociera como Mama Emiya, no significa que el sea un ama de casa total, si, el hecho de que le guste cocinar, limpiar y ayudar a los demás, no significa que sea un ama de casa.

(nota: siiiiiii, claroooooooo).

Pero bueno volviendo a la realidad, Rin también se fijo que Ushiwakamaru se le quedaba viendo de vez en cuando con una ligera preocupación en sus ojos.

"Buen día" dijo Rin con una mirada de pereza en sus ojos que hizo muy orgullo a Héctor.

"buen día, Rin" le dijo Da Vinci con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras nuevamente domesticaba a Ushiwakamaru con suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

"buen día Máster" respondieron los hombres en la casa, aunque Héctor con mucha pereza.

Después de tomar su café, discutir con Da Vinci acerca de la tecnología y por último, pero no menos importante burlase de Archer por su delantal se fue a la escuela con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, aunque ella sabia que cuando se encontrara con cierta rubia con tubos en los cabellos la aria enfadar, pero por ahora estaba muy alegre.

Y la palabra muy exacta era estaba porque cuando piso la academia de la ciudad Fuyuki, sintió algo raro con los estudiantes a su alrededor.

Y después de quedarse unos momentos en silencio se dio cuenta cuanto mas se acercaba a los diversos estudiantes y los observaba 'están siendo manipulados con **Magecraft**' fue lo que pensó Rin, metiendo una de sus manos en su bolsillo y tomando varias gemas y cargándolas de suficiente mana para poder desmallar a varios de los estudiantes.

'que hacemos Rin' le pregunto Archer con los brazos cruzados y mirando a todos con un ceño fruncido en la cara.

'por ahora nada, no sabemos que está pasando, por ahora nos dirigiremos hacia donde esta la multitud, de hay es donde viene la mayor concentración de mana' les dijo Rin a sus Servants que asintieron y se tensaron para atacar a su enemigo al instante.

Cuanto mas se acercaba Rin, mas fuerte era la concentración de mana, aunque era muy débil el mana parecía estar siendo amplificado por algo.

'algún objeto, que amplifica el poder mágico de alguien o acaso un código místico que distribuye el poder mágico de manera equitativa' fue lo que pensó, mientras su ceño fruncido crecía en su rostro.

Mientras más se acercaba más y más empezó a escuchar a las personas a su alrededor insultar a alguien cosa que la sorprendió y haciendo que se descolocara un poco 'quien demonios usa un código místico de esta manera' pensó ella con un suspiro exasperado.

Fue entonces cuando se acerco que vio las imágenes, quien era la persona de la foto y lo más importante, a quien está dirigido.

"Sa-Sakura" dijo desconcertada ante lo que todos le estaban diciendo a su ex hermana y para el colmo podía sentir como poco a poco el mana de Sakura se salía de control.

Rin dándose cuenta de lo que podría pasar y sabiendo bien que este era el momento para confortar a Sakura solo pensó una cosa antes de alcanzar a Sakura '¡qué diablos paso aquí!'.

**Fin del pov de Rin.**

**Con Shirou y los demás momentos antes.**

**Pov de Shirou.**

Shirou y las demás chicas estaba caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela y para Shirou el mal presentimiento que tenia desde esta mañana solo se incrementó, pero lo peor de todo era que podía sentir como todas las personas a su alrededor parecían mirarlos fijamente, pero más específicamente sus ojos estaban en Sakura.

Shirou frunció el ceño al igual que las demás y se acercaron a Sakura que estaba ligeramente tensa por las miradas de todos, Shirou viendo su actitud la tomo de la mano y cuando esta lo miro este le sonrió para quitar sus preocupaciones y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a nuestro protagonista, mientras que las chicas y los servants se quedaron un poco más relajado, eso no significaba que hayan bajado la guardia.

'Caster, me escuchas' Arturia le pregunto a Medea que estaba en casa si la escucha por medio de su enlace mental.

'hai, saber, que pasa, alguien esta atacado la escuela' le pregunto Medea, mientras le avisa a las demás haciendo que estas se prepararan por cualquier cosa que pasara en la escuela.

'je, ahora no les parece mal idea eso de ir con Shirou a la escuela' les dijo María Antonieta con una sonrisa arrogante, pero no bajando la guardia.

Franky puso los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de las demás 'no es tiempo para estupideces, el Máster puede estar en peligro'.

María Antonieta suspiro 'lose, lose, pero no me pude resistir a decirles que se los dije'.

'Ella tiene un punto' dijo Francia con una sonrisa divertida por el caos.

'luego podemos hacer estupideces, por ahora asegurémonos de sacar vivo a todos' fue lo que dijo Lanter seria, pero con una sonrisa en la cara por las estupideces de todas.

'bien, Caster que es lo que les pasa a todos' pregunto Atalanta seria.

Pero antes de que Medea hablara, quien respondió fue Tamamo 'están siendo manipulados mentalmente, pero no hasta el punto en que se vean como muñecos sin voluntad' dijo Tamamo con un ceño fruncido 'mas bien parece ser como si algo que reconocían como bueno, ahora lo consideraran malo'.

'No entiendo' dijo Mata Hari frunciendo el ceño.

'Piensa en ello como un punto de perspectiva, imagina que algo que odias y que ese sentimiento es cambiado, el problema de esto es que la mente inconscientemente contiene esto porque no existe un motivo por el cual odias eso, esto e gracias a la magia se genera un conflicto en la mente que puede ser peligro porque tus recuerdos empiezan a distorsionar sus recuerdos porque estos luchan contra los que dicen ser verdaderos, mientras que los falsos causan el daño, la manipulación mental es algo mucho mas complicado que lo que se deja ver en realidad, no están simple como simplemente hacerlo y punto' le explico Scathach con una mirada seria 'el daño que se puede producir al cerebro de esta forma es demasiado grande, sino se hace un buen trabajo'.

'ya veo, pero por lo que veo todos aquí nos siguen tratando con normalidad, mas bien la perspectiva de quien veo que han cambiado parece ser la de Sakura-san o Shirou-sempai' explico Mashu.

'No es una mala estrategia utilizar a los civiles para distraer al enemigo, mientras lo atacan con todo' fue lo que dijo Nero de manera fría 'sin embargo esta estrategia tiene varios fallos. Primero la persona que esta atacando tiene que estar consiente del tipo de Servants que hayan invocado Shirou y Sakura o sino todo este plan se iría al diablo por decirlo menos, segundo hemos estado vigilando esta escuela para saber quienes pueden ser los actuales Masters y por lo que sabemos de ellos, ninguno utilizaría una técnica tan cobarde y tercero el circulo de invocación no nos a avisado de ninguna invocación en estos días; por lo que solo hay una conclusión esto se hizo para hacer que Sakura o Shirou pierdan el control y ataquen a los civiles y si el sujeto hizo su tarea bien sabe que Shirou no atacaría a nadie, más bien el moriría defendiendo a otros' ante este comentario todas suspiraron exasperadas con la actitud de Shirou 'por lo que solo hay una posibilidad este ataque no es para Shirou, es para Sakura Matou'.

Todas se quedaron un momento en silencio antes de que alguien hablara un grito vino de uno de los alumnos masculinos a su lado "¡ya me cansé de verte la cara de inocente perra!".

El sonido de una piedra golpeando algo sonó por toda la academia y cuando devolvieron su atención vieron como Shirou miraba seriamente, mientras en su cabeza se podía ver una pequeña herida causada por la piedra, por motivos lógicos Shirou no uso refuerzo en su piel, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de todos, no era el hecho de que Shirou tenia a Sakura a sus espaldas mientas esta miraba en Shock la acción del alumno masculino.

"¡Que demonios haces Emiya, porque defiendes a la perra de Matou! ¡no sabes lo que hizo" le grito muy furioso, cosa que confundió a Shirou.

"no tengo idea de que hablas, pero no crees que estas montando un espectáculo demasiado grande" dijo Shirou de manera normal, pero el tono amenazante en su voz hizo que el sujeto retrocediera, Emiya podía ser conocido por todos por se un buen sujeto, pero hubo un tiempo en que Shirou era conocido como un delincuente por golpear a otros delincuentes por atacar a otros.

"además, por qué demonios estas todos tan enojados" gritaron dos personas llamando la atención de todos y cuando vieron eran Issei y Ayako.

"qué demonios creen todos que están haciendo al atacar a Matou-san así" les dijo Issei serio y mirando a todos seriamente.

"estoy de acuerdo chicos, porque dicen cosas tan horribles de Sakura" dijo Ayako a los miembros del club de arquería.

"Entonces mire usted misma a su inocente Sakura-chan" dijo uno de los miembros con burla.

Shirou al igual que los demás fueron hacia donde señalaba el chico y cuando llegaron, muchas de las servants de Shirou jadearon en estado de shock.

Por qué se preguntarán.

Muy simple.

Porque pegadas en las paredes estaban fotos de Sakura y Shinji teniendo sexo, al igual que había un video reproduciéndose en el cual se veía como Sakura maltrata y golpeaba a Shinji hasta dejarlo medio muerto, también se veían fotos de Sakura con varios hombres más, desde ancianos hasta hombres adultos, algunos de ellos por los anillos en sus manos casados, pero eso no era lo peor para Sakura, no, lo peor era que la Sakura de uno de los videos se podía observar como este le rogaba a Shinji por más y que la violara más fuerte.

Shirou miro esto en shock al igual que las chicas, Shirou podía decir que varias de las fotos estaban editas, después de todo el conocía a Shinji muy bien, pero las imágenes de Shinji y Sakura teniendo sexo, no era editadas eran verdaderas.

Shirou volteo a ver a Sakura con una mirada incrédula "Sakura" fue todo lo que dijo Shirou incrédulo por lo que veía.

Pero Sakura no lo estaba escuchando, no, ella solo podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, la gente juzgándola, Shinji que está detrás de la multitud declarando mas cosas vergonzosas, humillantes y degradantes, pero eso no era lo que más le dolió.

No.

Lo que más le dolió era la mirada de Shirou, que desde su punto de vista de vista era una mirada de decepción y de desprecio.

Sakura estaba respirando cada vez mas agitada, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza para no ceder al sentimiento oscuro dentro de si misma que le decía que los matara a todos, podía sentir como su mana se salía de control y como poco a poco su visión se teñía de rojo, solo mirando enemigos más que amigos.

'**mátalos' **susurraron esas voces oscuras que pensó que con los años logro callar, pero que para su sorpresa estaban ahí.

'**Mátalos' **volvió a decir esta vez más fuerte casi como si quisiera que su cuerpo los consumieras, que los matara.

'**¡MATALOS!' **esta vez la voz le grito y casi se quedó inconsciente de sus acciones, pero se agarró la cabeza con mas fuerza y apretando los dientes con fuerza se fue corriendo hacia otro lugar, sabiendo que si se quedaba ahí todos iban a morir.

Shirou vio a Sakura salir corriendo a dios sabe donde "¡Sakura!" le grito, pero ella no respondió, pero su mirada se desvió a otra persona en particular con tanta rabia que muchos se sorprendieron al ver los ojos de Emiya Shirou así y otras personas retrocedieron **"¡SHINJI!" **el grito de Shirou lleno de rabia fue lo que muchos necesitaron para estremecerse de miedo.

Pero Shinji no tenia miedo de Emiya Shirou, no con tantos inocentes rodeándolo, asique le contesto burlonamente a Shirou "que pasa Emiya, ahora te diste cuenta de que tan dulce es mi hermana".

Shirou miro a Shinji con Rabia e ira, pero no podía hacer nada contra el por los estudiantes que había delante de el "¡Eres un bastardo Matou!" le grito con ira.

Shinji solo le sonrió burlonamente "y que vas a hacer E-mi-ya" le dijo burlonamente.

Shirou se iba a lanzar a darle una paliza importándole un demonio quien tuviera la frente, pero su nariz capto un olor familiar.

El olor de mana siendo liberado a lo lejos.

'Maldita sea un ataque ahora, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma' fue todo lo que pensó Shirou viendo a Shinji con más rabia.

Sim embargo una sombra en el cielo llamo la atención de Shirou y levanto la vista y cuando hizo esto todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, solo para ver a Medea murmurando unas palabras, antes de que un círculo mágico cubriera toda la escuela y un brillo la envolviera.

Shirou cerro los ojos ante brillo que emitió el circulo mágico cuando los envolvió a todos, cuando Shirou volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que todos a excepción de Arturia, Atalanta, Tamamo, Mashu, María Antonieta, Mordred, Jeanne, Shinji y él no se habían desmallados.

Volteo para ver a Medea agradecido y esta le sonrió y luego su mirada se dirigió a Shinji que lo miraba asustado y retrocediendo lentamente.

"Shinji" gruño con rabia Shirou dando un paso adelante y sacando sus espadas de su mochila y mirándolo con rabia.

Shinji se puso más pálido cuando vio que Emiya saco un par de estadas blancas y Negras con linear y extrañas palabras escritas en las hojas de las espadas, el se dio vuelta para correr.

Shirou miro a Shinji esperando que iba a hacer y como lo supuso Shinji salió corriendo hacia dios sabe dónde, pero antes de que se fuera de la vista de Shirou.

"**Trace On".**

Con esas dos simples palabras los circuitos mágicos de Shirou se encendieron y este activo el refuerzo especial que le enseño Medea.

**Crack.**

Shirou puso una enorme fuerza en sus piernas y desapareció a una enorme velocidad, cuando este volvió a aparecer tenia una de sus espadas para ser más precisos su espada de color negro en su mano derecha, con la cuchilla hacia abajo y justo en ese momento Shirou le dio un fuerte golpe con la parte de las nudilleras de la espada, en la cara a Shinji haciendo que este salga disparado unos cuantos metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo agarrándose la cara con dolor.

"eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Sakura, bastardo" le grito Shirou con un poco menos de rabia y viendo satisfecho a Shinji retorciéndose en el suelo.

"¡Shirou!" le grito Arturia llamando su atención "ve donde esta Sakura, vi a una chica de pelo negro yendo hacia haya, sino me equivoco es Rin-san".

'Mierda' pensó Shirou, mientas se dirigía hacia donde estaban Sakura y Rin.

Muchos se preguntarán por qué Arturia le dijo eso a Shirou, pero esa pregunta se responde solo cuando un hombre con unas gigantescas hombreras y con un casco cubriendo la totalidad de su cara desciende de los cielos creando un cráter de considerable tamaño, este esta parado delante de Shirou con la intención de detenerlo.

Sin embargo.

**¡Boomm!**

**Crack.**

**¡Clank!**

Jeanne aparece delante del sujeto más rápido de lo que Shirou deja ver y choca su espada con la lanza del sujeto que solo gruñe por el esfuerzo.

"ve" dijo Jeanne sin dejar de ver a su oponente a los ojos.

Shirou asintió y reforzando de nuevo su cuerpo se fue a una enorme velocidad para detener a Sakura o a Tohsaka en casa de que una este atacando a la otra.

Cuando Shirou se fue el sujeto de casco en llamas suspiro llamando la atención de todas las presenten.

"mi objetivo era que nadie interfiriera en la batalla de mi Master con esa niña de pelo morado, sin embargo, parece que ese chico guarda mas sorpresas de lo que se ve" dijo el Servants que parecía ser lancer con un suspiro resignado, pero luego con fuerza en su lanza empujo a Jeanne hacia atrás "pero ese error no se repetirá, si el chico quiere intervenir en su conflicto está bien, pero ustedes no pasaran de este lugar" cuando termino de decir estas palabras varios otros servants aparecieron con sus armas en mano para si alguna se moviera atacarla.

Las servants de Shirou estaba a punto de atacar, pero la voz fuerte de Medea las detuvo "de acuerdo, no intervendremos" Las chicas iba a decirle algo, pero ella continuo entre cerrando los ojos "pero si nuestro máster corre peligro pasaremos sobre todos ustedes".

"segura de esto" dijo Arturia tensa y con su espada invisible en sus manos.

"por ahora confiemos en Shirou, si corre peligro intervendremos" dijo Simplemente Medea viendo a los ojos a los actuales servants, los cueles estaban tensos para cualquier ataque.

La que parecía ser la Caster enemiga miro fijamente a Shinji y balanceando su pie hacia atrás y luego dando un fuerte impulso hacia adelante.

**¡Poooommm!**

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la entre pierna a Shinji que solo alcanzo a gritar y a rodar por el suelo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundo antes de que Mordred con una sonrisa y apoyando su espada en su hombro dijera "ella me agrada".

Y ante estos todos asintieron satisfechos y la tensión entre ellos parecía desaparecer un poco con el dolor de Shinji.

**Con Sakura y Rin, momentos antes.**

Sakura estaba jadeando su cabeza palpitaba a cada segundo más, por ahora la voz oscura en su cabeza ya no era tan fuerte, pero si continuaba en la academia con todos gritándole, todo lo que se había guardado hasta ahora no iba a salir.

Esta era una de las desventajas de Sakura.

Al igual que Shirou, el **magecraft **de Sakura no utilizaba precisamente el sistema de intercambio equivalente, al ser por decirlo de manera elegante una copiar de la tercera magia verdadera.

Su **magecraft **partía de una seria de normas escritas por ella misma, mientras que le caso de Shirou son que no puede saltarse ninguno de los pasos de la **Trace proyección, **por otro lado, en el caso de Sakura el suyo consistió en la creación de sombras a partir de la tercera magia que utilizaba como punto focal para ataque.

Pero lo importante es que el **magecraft **de Sakura depende de en parte de su estado mental, gracias a los traumas que sufrió y siguió sufriendo hasta hace unos años, su mente inconscientemente depende de que ella este en un estado serena para utilizar su **magecraft **sin que esta pierda el control y mate a todos a su alrededor.

El problema aquí es, tal y como se ve que las acciones de Shinji desestabilizaron a Sakura mentalmente y su poder se está saliendo de control y para el colmo la voz oscura en su cabeza que había callado hace años ahora volvía, y con más fuerza.

Esto casi hace que enloquezca, por suerte tomo la rápida decisión de salir rápido a una parte vacía de la escuela.

"Master, está bien" Karna apareció a su lado sosteniendo poniendo su mano en el hombre, pero sintió algo raro hasta que se dio cuenta 'se esta comiendo mi mana' pero no le dio importancia, su núcleo divino le daba una gran cantidad de mana, lo suficientemente grande para activar sus nobles fantasmas un par de veces antes de necesitar la ayuda de su master y aunque no estaba en su máximo poder eso no significa que tuviera poco mana, probablemente pudiera utilizar 1 de ellos antes de que necesita energía mágica de Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió con un poco de fuerza y Karna se fijo que uno de sus ojos era de color rojo y parte de su cabello era de color blanco "e-e-estoy bien ka-karna" dijo como podía, mantenerse bajo control en estos momentos era difícil, pero no ella estaba un poco más tranquila.

"ciertamente no lo estas, vamos te llevare a casa" dijo Karna cargándola en su espalda "ya luego le explicaras que pasa a Shirou-san, pude verlo golpear a tu hermano antes de venir aquí" dijo quitándole la preocupación a Sakura acerca de Shirou y ella se rio de buena gana ante las buenas noticias.

"Gracias Karna, Astolfo" dijo ella agradecida y aliviada de que shirou no piense que ella sea una puta.

"je no hay problema Sakura-chan, además no debiste reaccionar así. Tu sabes que Shirou-kun nunca te jugara en base a las palabras de otros, no si el te conoce y sabe como eres" dijo Astolfo mirando a Sakura desaprobatoriamente, pero también con un tomo burlón en su voz.

Mientras caminaban lentamente para hablar dijo "si tienes razón, no debí hacer eso" dijo avergonzada de si misma por pensar que Shirou en realidad pensaría así de ella "me disculpare cuando sempai valla a su casa, por ahora vamos a casa".

Karna asintió y justo cuando iban a irse una voz los detuvo "¡Sakura!".

Sakura se puso rígida en la espalda de Karna y solo alcanzo a oírla decir "nee-sama".

Karna volteo hacia atrás solo para ver a una chica de pelo negro, ojos azules, que estaba vestida con el uniforme de la academia de Fuyuki y por último una especie de chaqueta roja, pero eso no era lo que preocupara a Karna.

Lo que lo preocupaba eran los servants de la chica que tenían sus armas listas.

"Lancer, bájame" fue lo que le dijo Sakura a Karna y este le hizo caso.

Sakura suspiro un poco para calmarse y luego se dio vuelta "Tohsaka-sempai".

Rin la miro fijamente antes de hablar "Sakura no que está pasando aquí, pero tengo unas preguntas que hacerte".

Sakura suspiro de nuevo solo que esta vez un poco enojada, sus ojos que habían vuelto hacer de color violeta, uno de ellos volvió a teñirse de rojo "bien, pero no aquí lo que sea que vamos a discutir vamos a otro lugar".

Pero Rin quería saber la respuesta de una vez por todas "¿Tú los mataste?".

Sakura se quedó fría sus ojos se abrieron como platos, acaso Rin la culpaba de la muerte de su madre "Q-que".

Rin puso su mirada seria "volveré a preguntarlo, ¿Matou Sakura, tu mataste a las personas de esta ciudad al perder el control?".

El cabello de Sakura topo sus ojos, pero sus manos se apretaron en puchos y apretó los dientes con fuerza "me preguntas esa estupidez, después de no saber de mi durante años y apenas hablar en la academi-"-

"responde a la pregunta Sakura" dijo Rin tajante y mirando a su hermana fijamente.

Los ojos de Sakura se habían vuelto completamente rojo, pero todavía mantenía su cordura "y que si fue así Tohsaka-sempai".

Rin no lo demostró, pero esta respuesta le dolió, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión "en ese caso, **te matare de ser así**".

Las palabras fueron dichas con frialdad, pero Sakura no escucho el silencio "simplemente di que no lo hiciste" de Rin, para Sakura estaban claro las intenciones de su hermana.

Sakura empezó a reírse en voz alta tapándose la cara con una mano, pero su risa no tenia nada de divertido solo había un gran vacío en esa risa, no, mejor dicho, había una gran ira en esa risa.

Rin apretó los dientes y solo le dio una orden a su servants "no intervengan".

"Rin" dijo Ushiwakamaru preocupada, pero Leónidas la detuvo.

"ella tomo su decisión ahora déjala continuar" fue todo lo que dijo el rey de Esparta.

Cuando Sakura escucho las palabras de Rin su risa se detuvo y sus ojos rojos miraron los ojos azules de Rin "por lo menos tienes los ovarios de enfrentar tus errores de frente Tohsaka-sempai" dijo fríamente la Matou menor, luego dirigió su mirada a Karna y este solo vio como los ojos de Sakura brillaban con deseos de desquitarse "ustedes tampoco intervengan, esto es entre ella y yo".

"entendido" fue todo lo que dijo Karna y se subió en el techo de la academia, el caballero de Rojo le siguió de cerca, luego fue Astolfo que miro preocupado a Sakura antes de irse al mismo lugar que Karna, siendo esta vez seguido por Ushiwakamaru.

Después de ver a sus servants lejos Sakura hablo "entonces Tohsaka-sempai" dijo ella, mientras sombras gigantes se formaban a su alrededor "que fue eso de que vas a matarme".

Rin saco varias joyas de sus bolsillos sosteniendo un total de 8 gemas, 4 en cada mano "lo que escuchaste, te matare aquí mismo. He puesto una barrera para que las personas no se acerquen, asique no te preocupes por contenerte".

"ya veo" fue todo lo que Sakura, antes de que mandara una de sus sombras a atacar a Rin.

Rin esquivo el ataque y mando parte de sus hoyas a Sakura que uso a parte de sus sombras para cubrirse.

Rin rápidamente reforzo su cuerpo y cantando un hecho el peso completo de su cuerpo se fue y rápidamente se acercó a Sakura lanzándole una joya de color morado.

'no me subestimes nee-sama' fue lo que pensó Sakura envía a mas de sus sombras hacia Rin, pero no se fijó en la joya de color morado que caía desde el cielo, pero no era necesario que ella interviniera, un látigo negro salió de otra de las sombras que estaba junto a ella para defenderla, este agarro la joya en el aire.

'¡ahora!'.

Pero fue un error de parte de Sakura, la gravedad alrededor de tres metros alrededor de su sombra se incremente atrapándola en un campo del mismo color.

'no está mal' pensó sakura, sintió como la presión a este paso le rompería los huesos 'pero no es suficiente nee-sama' de la nada mas sombras salieron y enredaron sus tentáculos en el campo de energía mágica.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos al ver como las sombras se comían el mana del campo donde estaba Sakura y solo pensó una cosa, mientras esquiva los ataques de los tentáculos '¡maldita sea! ¡números imaginarios!'.

"así es como siempre eres nee-sama" dijo Sakura hablado por primera vez desde que empezó el combate "siempre siendo la mejor, siempre siendo la mas deseada, ¡siempre dejando de lado lo que tienes!".

Esas ultimas palabras descolocaron a Rin, y una de las sombras de Sakura aprovecho eso y la tomo de las piernas 'mierda' fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de volver a reforzar su cuerpo, solo que esta vez agregando mas mana, antes que la sombra le azotará una y otra vez contra el suelo.

"¡no me subestimes!" le grito Rin, antes de que una joya de color rojo saliera hacia la base del tentáculo que la estaba sosteniendo y cuando este choco contra el tentáculo se rompió y salió una ráfaga de fuego hacia el tentáculo que tenia atada a Rin de uno de sus pies.

Pero a Sakura no le importo y siguió hablando, mientras seguía hablándole a Rin con rabia "Todos estos años eh estado sufriendo esperando a algún día a que mi amada hermana me rescatara, me engañe diariamente pensando que tu no había venido por mí, solo porque no tenias el poder necesario para enfrentar al abuelo" Sakura se comió el mana de varias de las joyas que le tiro Rin antes de que estas explotaran "fui destrozada diariamente reducida a no ser mas que un objeto hasta que me di cuenta de algo muy importante" ella envió otra ola de Sombras a atacar a Rin y esta saco una daga extraña con la cual enviar un pulso de mana lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a varias de ellas y que no la rodearan "que en este maldito mundo no puedes confiar en nadie que no seas tu misma".

Rin gruño por esfuerzo estaba gastando una gran cantidad de mana, mientras que Sakura estaba al 100% en términos de mana Sakura tenia la ventaja, pero a diferencia de Sakura, Rin tenia varios recursos para utilizar.

"y que con eso" fue lo que le grito a Sakura, mientras gastaba mas joyas al enviar 5 de ellas con diferentes elementos.

Sakura se rio con frialdad "y que, con eso, fácil nee-sama" su pelo cubrió su cabello antes de que sus ojos rojos se vieran a Rin fijamente y dijeran con Frialdad "que eso videos que viste, al menos los que tengo con Shinji, son reales, aunque no sabia que el bastardo me estaba filmando".

"Q-que" fue lo que dijo Rin desconcentrada por las palabras de Sakura y de nuevo gracias a este descuido un tentáculo le agarro del pie solo que esta vez la puso frente a Sakura, otros tentáculos la agarraron de las manos y el pie restante.

Sakura la vio fijamente con una sonrisa burlona "así es nee-sama, sabias que el abuelo me puso los gusanos de la cresta destrozo de mi cuerpo desde que llegue a la casa Matou" Rin no pudo mas que ver a Sakura horrorizada "si nee-sama es como piensas, pero un poco peor. Fui violada durante tres días seguidos, hasta que las lagrimas en mi rostro se secaron".

Rin que salió de su shock abrió las manos y dos joyas de color azul y dos explosiones se produjeron, pero las sombras protegieron a Sakura, mientras que Rin salió de la nueve de humo todavía mirando horrorizada a su hermana menor.

"pero eso no es lo peor" dijo Sakura riéndose de si misma cada vez mas fuerte "lo peor nee-sama, es que me rompí de verdad. Cuando vi morir al tío Kariya solamente me burle de él, cuando nii-sama me violo solo me siento bien porque los gusanos que me provocaban lujuria extrema en mi cuerpo se calmaban, cuando me envenenaron la comida me sentí bien porque creía que tendría la oportunidad de morir" sakura salió del humo con su pelo vuelto la mitad blanco.

"y donde estuvo mi amada hermana Rin Tohsaka" dijo burlonamente "sentada disfrutando de la buena vida que tenía, mientras a yo sufría un destino peor que el infierno diariamente en esa casa, sin que nadie me salve" pero una persona de ojos dorados y pelo rojo le paso por la mente "oh mejor dicho casi me rompo, pero alguien con una sola acción hizo lo que tu no hiciste en toda mi maldita vida ¡esa persona hizo en un día lo que tu no hiciste en 10 malditos años!" le grito con ira la final.

Rin solo la miro seria, podía grítale a Sakura cuanto sufrió al estar bajo la crianza de Kirei, como sufrió cuando tuvo que ayudar a su madre que se había vuelto loca, como sufrió cuando una mañana la encontró muerta con sus muñecas cortadas y ella solo mirar al verla desangrase, como sufrió cuando en soledad cuando no tuvo ni un solo amigo hasta años después.

Pero una sola oración salió de sus labios.

"tu no eres la única que sufre en te mundo, yo también sufrí Sakura".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron un poco ante las palabras de Rin, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron fríos como el hielo, no, incluso más fríos que eso "ya veo, en ese caso no me contendré más nee-sama" fue lo que dijo, mientras poco a poco su cabello se volvía de color blanco y una de sus sombras perecía envolverla cambiando su apariencia.

'lo siento Sakura' fue lo que pensó, mientras iba sacando algo de su gabardina. Un ultimo regalo de su padre, algo pensó que no tendría que usar a aquí y menos con su hermana.

Justo cuando ambas iban a matar y sus Servants iban a intervenir, una fuerte voz grito.

"**¡SUFICIENTE!".**

Del cielo una lluvia de espadas salió disparadas poniendo una línea entre ambas sorprendiéndolas y cuando de donde venia esa voz tanto los servants como las dos magus se quedaron sorprendidas.

"Sempai/Emiya-kun".

Si era Emiya Shirou con su armas conceptuales en su manos, él había estado mirando la pelea entre ambas esperando el momento prefecto para intervenir, ese era uno de los motivos, el otro era que todavía no se recuperaba del todo del daño a sus circuitos mágicos y teme que solo tuviera una oportunidad para detenerlas, pero cuando lanzo el ultimo ataque suspiro aliviado, sus circuitos mágicos estaban recuperados al 90%, siempre y cuando no haga algo más estúpido de lo usual todo estará bien.

"ya fue suficiente ambas, esta pelea acaba aquí" dijo Shirou, mientras caminaba poco a poco hacia donde estaba ambas.

"muévete" dijeron ambas en un susurro ambas mirándose con ira.

"Tohsaka te he visto mas de una vez viendo a Sakura desde lejos preocupándote por su bienestar" Shirou le dijo a Rin que solo apretó los dientes antes las palabras de Emiya, pero sin que ninguna de las se diera cuenta Shirou estaba dibujando una de las runas primordiales.

"Sakura mas de una vez me has dicho que quieres volver a ver a tu héroe y se desde el momento en que te vi a los ojos, que yo no era al héroe al que esperabas volver a ver, sino a Tohsaka, ahora que se parte de la historia y se lo que ambas han pasado se que no importa cuantas palabras diga ninguna de ustedes se detendrá" Shirou tenia una gran sonrisa cuando dijo desconcertando a todos a excepción de alguien.

'voy a hacer algo estúpido, pero efectivo' pensó simplemente Archer conociéndose muy bien.

Pero luego la mirada de Shirou se vuelve seria "solamente hay una manera de que ustedes entiendan lo que paso la otra y eso es viviéndolo".

Rin bufo molesta "y como vas a hacer eso Emiya Shirou, como nos detendrás héroe" hablo con sarcasmo lo último.

Shirou termino de dibujar la última línea de runa antes de hablar "¡haciendo lo que dijiste Rin!" grito Shirou, mostrando la runa.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos "¡runas primordiales!" fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar porque del cielo otra espada se clavo delante de ella y Sakura con la misma runa brillando intensamente.

'mierda' fue lo que pensaron las hermanas antes de que el efecto de la runa primordial pasara.

Durante lo que parecieron ninguno de los tres pareció mover, pero cuando ese segundo todos cayeron de rodillas, Shirou fue el que más daño sufrió.

Por qué, simple. La runa primordial que crea un nexo con cualquier cosa, pero necita un punto de referencia o mejor sea dicho, un punto donde todo sea trasladado de un extremo al otro, en pocas palabras necesita un camino para recorrer para llegar a su destino.

Shirou fue ese puente para ambas hermanas, en el momento en que Rin y Sakura recibieron los recuerdos de la otro Shirou ya los había recibido y los había vivido de forma psicológica.

'vendito sea ese infierno' fue lo que pensó Shirou al ver las vidas de las dos, si no hubiera vivido ese infierno y hubiera vivido casi toda su vida viéndolo y soñándolo diariamente, no dudaría que se hubiera roto por completo por ver las vidas de ambas, Shirou se alegraba en parte de haber vivido algo similar que las dos para poder soportar eso que vio.

Por otro lado, Rin y Sakura tenían los ojos muy abiertos y con lágrimas saliendo de ellos.

Rin se tocaba su cuerpo como si espera ver a gusanos saliendo de ahí, había visto toda la vida de Sakura, no, la había vivido y como dijo fue un infierno, vio todo lo que ella sufrió sola hasta que obtuvo ese poder, vio todo eso y más y solo tuvo un pensamiento 'Sakura… dios'.

Sakura había visto la vida de Rin hasta ahora y al igual que ella Rin, no la había tenido fácil, todo lo contrario, vio todas las dificultades que tuvo que pasar de niña, vio como su madre se suicidaba, vio como Rin se dormía llorando todas las noches por como su madre se comportaba después de la muerte de su padre y esta al igual que Rin solo tuvo un pensamiento 'nee-sama… yo no lo sabía'.

Shirou vio como ambas poco a poco se acercaban y con una simple orden las espadas que formaban un muro y las que estaba delante de ambas hermanas desaparecieron.

Ambas se siguieron acercando hasta que estuvieron frete a frete.

"Sakura yo- ".

"¡nee-sama!".

Sakura se lanzó contra ella abrazándola con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y poniendo su cara en el pecho de Rin, esta se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió con lagrimas saliendo de los ojos y lo solo le susurro algo que solo escucho Sakura, mientas abrazaba a su hermana.

"bienvenida de vuelta hermanita" Sakura solo abrazo más fuerte a Rin y ambas voltearon levemente para ver a Shirou sonriéndoles a ambas con una gran sonrisa y ambas hermanas pensaron lo mismo 'gracias Emiya-kun/Sempai'.

**Horas después.**

Gracias a la ayuda de Rin, Sakura y los demás servants habían logrado bórrales la memoria todos de este día para luego manipularles la mente a todos para que este día sea un día libre.

Luego de eso y de que Rin se llevara a Shinji para castigarlo por lo que le hizo a Sakura todos se fueron a casa, pero Sakura decidió a comprar a su hermana hacia su hogar.

Shirou y los esperaron hasta que todos los estudiantes se fueran antes de interrogar a Shinji acerca de lo que paso, cuando el último de los estudiantes se fue y todos los servants de Shirou, Rin y Sakura inspeccionaron la escuela fue entonces cuando todos decidieron hacer las preguntas a Shinji.

Rin agarro de la camisa a Shinji y lo miro con una gran cantidad de emociones negativas, en su mirada querida hacerle de todo tipo de cosas desagradables que hacerle a Shinji, pero eso no era lo que tenía que hacer por ahora 'no por ahora al menos' pensó eso ultimo antes de hablar.

"Muy bien Matou, responde a la siguientes preguntas o juro que dejare que las sombras de Sakura te saquen la información a las malas" Rin hablo, mientras miraba a Shinji a los ojos, su mirada solo revelaba cuanto odio quería liberar ahora.

Shinji solo miro aterrado a Rin, sabia muy bien que las sombras de Sakura no solo atacaban al alma, sino que gracias a que era una copia de la tercera magia verdadera, las sombras podían cunsumir a una persona viva para luego adentrarse en los restos corrompidos para que estos les dijeran que era lo que había pasado.

Pero eso no era el problema, no, el problema era que ese sacerdote le daba mala espina a Shinji y para el colmo le dio un tesoro muy poderoso solo que lo había administrado mal.

"nee-sama, solo déjame comerlo y ya, es más fácil que hacer hablar a esta asquerosa rata" dijo Sakura con sus ojos de color rojo y su cabello de color blanco mirando fijamente a Shinji, mientras que una sombra gigante aparecía detrás de Shinji con sus tentáculos agitándose. Listos para comerse a Shinji y destrozarlo.

Shirou hablo después de unos momentos "por mucho que les disguste mis siguientes palabras, no creo que matarlo arregle nada".

Esto llamo la atención de todos, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de Shirou por lo que no le sorprendió que dijera estas palabras, mientras que Rin por otro lado.

"Emiya-kun, sabes muy bien lo que hizo este pedazo de basura" dijo Rin mirando a Shirou fijamente.

Shirou se estremeció ante la mirada de Rin, pero se mantuvo firme "no digo que no le hagas nada, lo que hizo Shinji no se podrá arreglar ni con su única vida e incluso si dijera que va a cambiar, sus acciones demuestran lo contrario, solo digo hagamos otra cosa".

Rin miro a Shirou con curiosidad, al igual que todos los presentes "y cual sería ese plan".

Shirou abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Saber y los demás Servants sacaron a sus masters del salón donde estaban antes y justo en ese momento una gran explosión ocurrió.

"¡Quien diablo hizo eso!" Rin grito furiosa.

De la contina de humo salió un hombre de pelo rubio, pero que lleva una máscara que distorsiona su apariencia dejando a todos los servants confundidos y masters confundidos.

El sujeto desconocido de pelo rubio tomo a Shinji que estaba inconsciente y justo cuando iban a lanzarse para detenerlo otra explosión se produjo haciendo que todos maldijeran porque cuando el humo se dispersó, ni Shinji, ni el sujeto de pelo Rubio estaban en la habitación.

"¡Ese hijo de puta tenia un plan de respaldo!" grito Rin con mucha ira.

Pero una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear la mirada y cuando miro vio a Sakura sonriendo, esta también había vuelto a su forma normal.

"está bien nee-sama" dijo calmando a Rin "de todas formas esperaba que esto pasara, solo que no esperaba que el sujeto que vino fuera tan poderoso" pero luego sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo "pero ahora nii-sama solo tiene dos opciones, la primera es que vuelva a casa y yo lo "interrogue" y la segunda es que su aliado lo ayude y ambas sabemos cuál será la opción que escogerá".

Rin se calmó después de suspirar un poco cansado por todas la emociones del día de hoy "gracias Sakura" Sakura le sonrió y luego se volteo a Shirou que estaba hablando con sus servants y este cuando se fijo que Rin se le acercaba se giró hacia ella confundido.

"que pasa Tohsoka, pasa al-"Shirou no pudo continuar porque Rin lo agarro de la camisa y le planto un beso en sus labios cerrándole la boca y haciendo que todos se le callera la mandíbula por la audacia de Rin.

Mientras Rin y Shirou se perdían en el beso, solo hubo hubo varias reacciones. El primer grupo que era compuestos por los hombres miraban Shirou con orgullo a excepción de Archer que solo miraba un poco sorprendido la relación de Shirou y Rin en esta dimensión, pero se encogió de hombros no era la primera vez que veía algo así.

'por lo menos no fue como en esa dimensión donde ese Shirou tenia a varias diosas, magas verdaderas y diferentes Servants con el' pensó Archer con la mirada perdida al recordar esa dimensión.

Mientras que las Servants de Shirou mas Sakura, miraban la escena con una sonrisa muy alegre y esto sería muy creíble, sino estuvieran emitiendo una sed de sangre que dejaría a varias de las espadas de Muramasa asustadas por lo aterrador que era.

'Rin/nee-sama' pensaron todas conteniendo su enfado.

Por otro lado, Da Vinci solo tomaba fotos para sugestionar a Rin mas tarde, mientras que Ushiwakamaru le levantaba el dedo pulgar a Rin apoyando su decisión.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Shirou y Rin se separaron ambos con un sonrojo, pero por el lado de Shirou una gran sonrisa boba en la cara y con Rin con una sonrisa sensual en la cara.

Ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos con la intención de volver a continuar donde el oxigeno no los dejo, pero un fuerte "¡Ejem!" de las mujeres presentes lo saco de su ensueño y ambos se separaron rápidamente.

"B-bueno Emiya-kun espero que hayas disfrutado tu recompensa, aunque espero que me expliques mañana como es que eres un máster" esta ultima parte lo dijo seria y Shirou asintió.

"bien entonces, nos vemos mañana Emiya-kun" dijo Rin y rápidamente se fue, mientras sus servants la molestaban y le hacían que su cara dejara a un tomate envidioso del color rojo en la cara de Rin.

"Sempai, yo…" Sakura hablo tensa.

Shirou solo le sonrió un poco antes de hablar "ve con ella, yo le explicare todo a los demás, de seguro tiene mucho de qué hablar".

Sakura volvió a sonreír y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shirou y se fue detrás de su hermana que le sonrió.

"bien" dijo Shirou estirándose "hoy ha sido un día largo, que les parece si nos vamos a casa, hoy hare algo especial" estas palabras calmaron rápidamente a las Saber face y esta solo se fueron despotricando que tipo de comida querían.

Después de eso Shirou hizo su entrenamiento de **magecraft **en la noche como siempre, solo que esta vez decidieron omitir que Shirou copiara un **Arma divina** por el día que tuvo hoy.

**En otro lugar.**

En un lugar oscuro estaba Shinji atado de pies y manos por Kirei y Gilgamesh que solo veía a Kirei aburrido.

"y bien que aras con este bufón que ni siquiera cumplió con su papel" dijo simplemente Gilgamesh.

Kirei sonrió mientras se dirigía a Shinji que solo lo miro asustado.

"por ahora" dijo Kirei "solo haremos lo siguiente" luego la mano del sacerdote fue hacia la boca de Shinji.

**En un aeropuerto de Fuyuki.**

De un aeropuerto de ciudad Fuyuki salieron tres mujeres diferentes cada una con la intención de investigar un cierto caso en particular y cada que se encontraría con cierto chico de pelo rojo y ojos dorados.

Una de ellas una peli castaña con pelo largo y que usaba un kimono tenia en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de como 5 años.

Otro de pelo rubio que tenia puesto un abrigo de color blanco y una falda larga, ella no tendría nada de extraño de no ser por sus extraños ojos Rubí.

Y la ultima tenia una ropa que parecía pertenecer a la iglesia de pelo negreo con gafas y que en sus manos sostiene una biblia.

Estas tres chicas acaban de llagar a Fuyuki y ahora que otras cosas pasaran.

Eso lo veremos.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Servants de shirou + harem.**

**Saber- Arturia- escuela.**

**Lancer- Scathach.**

**Archer- Atalanta-escuela**

**Caster- Medea de colchis.**

**Berserker- Frankenstein.**

**Assassin- Mata Hari.**

**Temptress- Semiramis.**

**Gunner- Francia Drake.**

**Rider- Medusa.**

**Shielder- Tamamo no Mae-escuela.**

**Shielder 2- Mashu/Galahad-escuela.**

**Monster- Raikou.**

**Ruler- la reina de Francia María Antonieta-escuela.**

**Alter ego- Okita souyji.**

**Avenger- Mordred-escuela.**

**Saver- Jeanne D Arc-escuela.**

**Saber Lily- Arturia Lily.**

**Saber alter- Arturia alter.**

**Lancer 2- Arturia Pendragon.**

**Lancer alter- Arturia alter.**

**Saber roja- Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus**

Rin Tosaka.

Sakura Matou.

Illyaviel Von Einzbern.

Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Caren Ortencia.

Angelica Ainsworth.

?

?

?

?

?

**Servants de Rin.**

**Archer- Emiya.**

**Saber- Héctor de Troya.**

**Caster- Leonardo Da Vinci.**

**Lancer- Leónidas Rey de Esparta.**

**Rider- Ushiwakamaru.**

**Servants de Sakura.**

**Archer- Euryale.**

**Assassin- Estheno.**

**Lancer- Karna.**

**Berserker- Nightingale.**

**Rider- Astolfo.**

**Servants de Luvia**

**Berserker- Lancelot.**

**Caster- Merlín.**

**Archer- Quirón.**

**Rider- Achilles.**

**Saber- Siegfried.**

**Servants de Angelica.**

**Berserker- Darius III.**

**Assassin- Serenity.**

**Caster- Sheeba.**

**Servants de Julián.**

**Archer- Xerces.**

**Berserker- Lu Bu.**

**Assassin- Jackll y hyde.**

**Rider- Perseo.**

**Saber- Carlomagno.**

**Servants de Illya.**

**Berserker- Espartaco.**

**Archer- Heracles.**

**Assassin- Kiritsugu Emiya.**

**Servants de Waver.**

**Rider- Iskandar- Alejandro Magno.**

**Archer- Gengis Kan.**

**Lancer- Romulus Roma.**

**Saber- Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.**

**Servants de Bazett.**

**Lancer- Cu Chulainn.**

**Saber- Fergus Mac Rolch.**

**Assassin- Henri Samson.**

**Berserker- Beowulf.**

**Temptress- Carmilla.**

**Rider- Fionn Mac Cumhail.**

**Buenas chicos y chicas aquí el Dragon emperador carmesí, lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas, tanto de salud como personales que no me permitieron continuar.**

**Pero por suerte ya todo se solucionó y ahora estoy de vuelta.**

**Bueno solo tengo algo que decirles y es que la teoría ya tiene un año de duración y como especial para ella he decidido publicar como mínimo uno 4º 5 capitulo en este mes, pero pueden ser más.**

**Gracias a que no tengo los problemas que tenia antes ahora puedo concentrarme a gusto. Bueno ahora a los comentarios.**

**Pedro117: sip la guerra se ha vuelto loca, con lo enemigos que tiene Shirou ahora le será difícil ganar, pero no imposible. Creo que este capítulo ya respondió esa pregunta tuya.**

**Carlos29: me alegra que te haya gustado y aun no has visto los planes en ejecución, Zouken y sus aliados están moviendo los hilos desde las sombras para atraer más problemas a las personas con el apellido o con la sangre Emiya.**

**Alucard: bueno aquí esta lo que tanto querías.**

**Bien mis amigos a parte de mandar sus respectivos agradecimientos a basov818 y a Toaneo07 Ver2.0 por su ayuda en la historia esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, sin mas nada que decir adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo. **


End file.
